Raven Rising, Book 4: Two Years Later
by Outside85
Summary: It's been two years since he fled from Gotham, but now he has returned. But is Richard Grayson truly ready to face up to his actions and is he ready to face the person Raven has become in the meantime? Can she forgive him his past actions? And will Wonder Woman and Cyborg let him live through it? Rated M for comicbook levels of violence and scenes.
1. The Return of Dick Grayson

**Author's introduction: **Hello and welcome to the fourth instalment of the Raven Rising series.

For readers of the previous books; welcome back and I hope you'll enjoy this bit as much as you have the others.

For new readers; welcome and I hope you enjoy. If things are confusing, I urge you to seek out the three previous books in the Raven Rising series to get the full story that's lead up to this.

**Short recap: **The Teen Titans went their separate ways roughly a year after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, only Raven remained in Jump City before she vanished after a fierce battle with the dragon Malchior after three years. A years after the battle she arrived in Gotham City under the alias of the Shadow before she encounters Nightwing, who had given up being Robin after meeting Tim Drake, and slowly develops a working relationship with Batman, before the Justice League comes crashing down on her. Mistakes were made, trials were held and after a lot of trouble Batman has taken her under his wing, even when treachery suddenly reared it's ugly head.

Now it is two years later and the person who betrayed her is back, seeking redemption.

**And the usual disclaimer: **The Teen Titans, Justice League and the individual members are the property of DC Comics. I don't own any of them.

* * *

It has been over two years since the night he last traveled the streets of the city he fled from, as disgusted by his own actions back then as he is now. The difference is that he now feels ready to face up to his actions. So for the first time in two years he is wearing a costume, internally he laughs at the notion of calling his clothes that; a black pair of pants and the worn black leather jacket he fled in, with a piece of blue cloth roughly sown over the chest in semblance of his old costume and a piece of a black cloth tied around his head to make up for the mask. He realized quickly that he looks like a bum, with his long black hair and the beard he has grown in the time that's passed, when he saw his own reflection in the motel room he tried it out in.

"Wonder if they will even recognize me?" He asks the night, feeling oddly at peace with himself as he crouches down and picks up the portable projector he had picked up from a junk yard. "Well, I am ready." He says as he turns it on, shining its light and the painted symbol onto the clouds above. "Come and get me." There, he waits, on top of the skyscraper belonging to his old partner and mentor.

Nightwing's P.O.V.

So here I stand waiting for them to come, I wonder how much has changed since I left? How much has Tim grown? Is Alfred still with us? Is Bruce for that matter? Is Raven still here or has my actions driven her away as well? I wouldn't actually be surprised to hear if she had gone to Themyscira and forgotten about the rest of the world, but in my gut I doubt it, unless I broke her so badly that she lost faith in herself and everyone else, but I've prayed she remained as strong as I know she is.

Then I start to wonder if I will be met with a fist or a foot first? Will they even talk to me anymore or am I just wasting their time? Also I wonder how much of my action is known beyond the cave, heck I've wondered if they have a wanted poster with my face on it on the Watchtower? But deep down I doubt it, if Bruce had wanted me caught, I wouldn't have made it out of the state.

I chose this building because I want to at least say something before they jump on me, if that is what they do, and not just end up being on the receiving end of Bruce's boots stopping a glide kick. Also I chose this because I hope that if I send it from here, that they will know that it's me and not some jackass pretending to be me to lure them out. Of course I know that they could simply choose to jump down from the jet passing over, but it's noisy and I have a chance to get out of the way in that case, if I want to. I am telling myself I should take a kick, but I know my reflexes will have me roll to the side.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, I am beginning to doubt if they will show, Bruce has a demand of 15 minutes on response times for this part of the city when travelling by car. But who am I kidding? I could have missed the signal from police HQ while making my way up here, they could be in space for all I know, I just hope that is not the case. Of course they could be fighting to get up the stairs like I was. I'll give them 10 minutes more before I have to leave.

I can hear the city below me, still the busy, buzzing, metropolis I grew up in, the sound of cars moving and sirens that are almost constant in this city, in one part or another. I even pick up the humming flaps of a helicopter I can't see that seems to be coming closer, but I wave it off most likely the police. Could even be one of the few remaining blimps the police used to have, recent times had begun to catch up with the old craft's and they were being slowly decommissioned when I fled, but I have seen one hiding in the clouds since arriving. Actually that has me considering turning off my projector in case they decide to look closer, but I decide against it, even if they see me from afar they should recognize me. And even if they do arrest me, for trespassing on private property, it's a way of getting Bruce's attention, since I doubt he'd want my arrest becoming public.

Leaving the projector on the ground I walk over to the railing to look at the clouded sky, hoping to spot the jet I am almost certain they will use before they arrive.

I end up stumbling back when I take a look down the building and feel as if my head was about a few inches from being sliced off as the rotors of a black attack helicopter rises up to hover over the building. I can see it is obviously not military or police, but looks a bit like an Apache, it is completely black with no identifying marks on it from what I manage to see before a powerful projector mounted on the choppers side light's me up, blinding me while I hold up a hand to shield my eyes.

The chopper slowly glides to the side as I follow it, wondering if I was to be hailed or shot. I wonder who it belongs to? Bruce wanted to have a helicopter in the past, but it was always just a wish he couldn't really find a proper application for.

I feel someone behind me then everything goes black for me as I feel the choke hold make its presence felt around my neck arteries. _"Damn! Whoever that was, is good..."_

I wake up to the squeaks of bats and a running of a river, I can never forget that sound and the place associated with it; I'm back in the Bat Cave. Opening my eyes, I am confirmed in my suspicion of where I am and that someone is next to me. Turning my head I see him staring at me, hiding in the shadows of his cowl, expressionless and as threatening as I remember him; Batman.

"You've been gone a long time." He says.

"I have." I hear several metallic clunks from somewhere, but I know my focus has to be on the man leaning over me.

"Why have you come back?" He asks, not the warm reunion I had hoped for, but it was a very far off hope anyway, Bruce wasn't quick to forgive.

"I am ready… to face up to what I did."

"You crushed her heart, her trust, my trust and a lot of other people's trust in you. Why should we even bother?" He asks quietly, and I understand; what I did, also reflected badly on him and with his usual demands from everyone else, it would have been a disaster to his reputation.

"I ran instead of facing up to what I did, I am here to receive what that means." He stares at me while the clanking continues in the background, it must be a common sound because he gives no indication of hearing it.

"We expected you last year." He says after a moments stare before stepping back from the medical bed I am lying in, I am surprised and it shows, I guess. "We were beginning to wonder if you had given up entirely."

"You were expecting me?" I ask, I thought he would have forced them all to forget about me.

"We know you." He says without elaborating as I sit up for starters before swinging my feet over the edge and stands up.

"You do." Somehow I am not relieved that he has not mentioned my name or taken off the cowl as the clanking and clunking continues. "What is that?" I finally ask.

"Maintenance happens after each flight or drive, you know how it is." He says before heading up the stairs, with me following behind him. I remember the other vehicles receiving similar treatment, but not being this noisy.

"Got a machine to do it now?"

"No." He says as we step up onto the old parking platform.

The car is new, I notice, instead of the old long model, a squat tank-like car is parked in its place, next to three bikes, Robin's in red and black and two almost completely black ones, but not in the same design, I get a little anxious and excited that I see three bikes and not two.

"She's still here." I say with some relief in my voice.

"She is, but she is working." Bruce replies as he stands in front of the computer, a new model, probably the latest, from what I know, he could be getting a new each month. "Wait here." He says before walking down the staircase on the other side.

I take the seat and look at the pause screen on the computer, a big white bat silhouette, I get the feeling he wants me to see what he has running behind the screen since it's not locked, so I brush the mouse pad with a finger. The page title hit's me like a ton of bricks; 'Titans Reborn'.

_June 15__th__ saw the official opening ceremony of the Titan's Tower on Angel Island in the middle of the San Francisco Bay, attendees were city officials, press, senior members of the Justice League and many citizens. Cyborg, once a member of the first Titan team from Jump City, now current reserve member of the Justice League, had this to say;_

"_We had this idea when the Justice League announced its intention for a recruitment drive amongst younger heroes. We knew some would not make it in the first go, so we decided to teach those who unfortunately did not meet the League's standards how things should be done. From here I hope we can help these young candidates mature as people and as heroes, one day ending up joining the League. I hope the good city of San Fran will receive these young people well and know we will work hard on keeping y'all safe."_

I stop reading the rest in favor of staring at the paper article in dumb amazement and surprise, and at the picture beneath it, depicting a group of youths I can barely remember meeting, flanked by four I can never forget and one I know as my own brother standing proudly in the center; Tim.

"It took forever for Cassandra to admit it was purely a gender question to let Tim lead." Her quiet voice says as I snap my head to the side seeing her standing there in costume with her cowl back, piecing me with those purple eyes, giving nothing away about what she is feeling. "You look terrible."

"You cut your hair." It's probably the most awkward way I have ever entered something that likely a very serious conversation, but it's true, it's back to the short hair she had back in Jump City.

"Doesn't get caught in a zipper and I don't risk getting foul items into it. Also I only let it grow that long because I couldn't get a scissor and a mirror." She shrugs. "Why are you here?"

It's now; make or break Richard. "I came back to apologize for what I did to you and everyone else and to accept anything that you have every right to throw at me. I know I don't deserve it, but I am also begging for your forgiveness." She stares at me for a long moment, and it plagues me not to be able to tell what's going through her head, there's just nothing in her face or in her pose that reveals it, and that's actually worrying since I am trained to see those kinds of things.

"You are living in the past Nightwing." My record doesn't really skip a beat at this, more like it was thrown across the room. "It doesn't matter to me anymore." She replies flatly before turning around and heads back down the stairs, pulling her cowl back on as she walks, leaving me to stare after her.

"_What just happened?"_

I can feel that he is there behind me, before he speaks up. "She does that when something bothers her."

"I remember, like she was back in the Tower, if we ask her she will deny anything is wrong." I reply.

"If **you** ask her." Batman corrects before passing me and heads after her, again I follow him without being asked. "During your absence she has filled your old spot on the team, but you have an opportunity of rejoining, if you are staying that is?" He asks looking over his shoulder shortly.

"I… don't know if I am heading to jail or an unmarked grave yet…" I am surprised to put it mildly; this wasn't what I was expecting.

"Is that a no?" He asks with something of an expression I know is a raised eyebrow under the armored cowl.

"I… no, I'd love to rejoin, but how can I?" I manage.

"Regain our trust." Batman replies as we walk down onto the three pads that's been built together to form the small hangar.

I just stand on the last step and stare, in the back is a new model of the jet, but most of the space is taken up by hundreds of bits and pieces of something and Batgirl sitting on the far side on the ground in her meditation stance besides a few buckets, while her powers race across the floor in front of her and into all the bits. Batman gestures for silence as some of the bits begin float over the floor at first before coming together one by one in what seems to be a well practiced manner it takes her a moment to assemble an engine before more parts begin connecting themselves around it; slowly rebuilding the machine, she is halfway done when I realize that she is rebuilding the helicopter I was distracted by. After several more minutes the huge machine is gently put down on the ground as Raven's powers run over it like electricity for a few seconds with a few more creaks and groans, I guess she is tightening the hundreds of screws I've just seen float by.

"Time?" Raven asks.

"Assembly; Six minutes, 32 seconds. Total time, thirteen minutes twenty three seconds." Batman replies, Raven sighs.

"Thought I was improving." She grumbles to herself as she gets up and dusts herself off.

"My expectations remain at fourteen minutes." Batman shrugs, it seems there is some kind of communication between them because Raven just nods and flies up to the top platforms and disappears.

"_Could Raven and Bruce be communicating telepathically?"_ I wonder But I don't want to assume that, it would be too personal for her to establish the bond with him and he wouldn't want someone in his head. "Thought you couldn't find a reason to get one of those?" I ask nodding at the helicopter, distracting myself from the unspoken question.

"We did. Gotham's underworld erupted into another war four months after you left. Dent instigated it; he had the Southside Cobra's attack the Devil's Brigade on the west side. Snakeskin's saw this as an opportunity to expand their own territory and attacked the Falcone areas, dragging many smaller gangs and the Mob with them, eventually they were all at it. Gang members were killed on the street, it didn't matter where they were from; they were all targets. We did what we always do and moved out, but when the car was blown up by an RPG meant for the police tanks, I decided we needed more. Small arms fire is no problem for it and we keep bystanders out of danger by having them try to shoot it out the sky."

"And it seems to be able to dish out damage as well." I note at the two chain guns, eight missile's and what looks like a Mr. Freeze pattern ice cannon nestle between the two chain guns.

"Only to scare and take out empty vehicles." Batman shrugs.

"I take it has a lot of other features?" I continue knowing that it was probably the case. "By the way, I have to say you have gotten quieter." I try not to sound like an ass kisser, but I felt it had to be mentioned, before I left Bruce had mentioned that I was difficult to sneak up on.

"I have been here since we got back from ground patrol." He shrugs after a moment. "Sent her out to see who had lit a projector on Wayne Towers."

"Raven flew the helicopter?" I ask out loud.

"Flies the jet, drives the car and bikes and pilots the sub if needed. She is the one that usually flies the helicopter when needed and she is good at it, dodged a squad of five military helicopters that wanted a closer look." He continues with indifference. "You should go get some rest as well, we begin tomorrow." He says before turning around and passes me up the stairs.

"Training?" I ask.

"Trusting." He replies without breaking stride, leaving me behind.

The night is strange to me I realize later when I stare at the cave ceiling from the guest room of the cave. I expected fire and flame, instead I get told I was expected long ago and that Raven seems to have changed even more and not in a good way it seems, more like the way she was back when I met her...only worse. "What have I done?" I ask no one.

The morning starts with a needed shower that clears my head, hopefully making me ready for a day full of new surprises, but as I dress in the clothes I arrived in, minus the mask, I somehow still feel like I am in a dark room I should know and that I am going to fall over most of the furniture in a short amount of time.

Again I am halfway between disappointed and having expected it when Batman, not Bruce Wayne or Alfred, comes down with my breakfast. Oatmeal and juice, yum, that I eat in silence and under supervision at the conference table. After I am done, I hear someone joining us, with my back to the drop into the harbor at the bottom, I have a full view as I see first Batgirl calmly walking down, followed by a grown Robin, at least half a head taller than I remember him, making him another half shorter than me and Raven. I can see he is happy, but I suspect the look from Bruce has him choke his joy. For some reason I think of this as a trial as Bruce sits down across the table from me, with Raven on his right and Tim on his left again I have the suspicion that this is all agreed on beforehand.

"For starters; we want to know where you have been." Batman says quietly. "And what you have been doing."

"In the beginning I didn't have any idea where to go, only that I had to get away and fast. Mostly I traveled at night and rested in the wilds, eventually making my way into the Canadian Rockies where winter had set in. I crashed my bike there during a storm, I was injured but was found by and an elderly couple. I left when I was well enough to travel again. But I had time to calm down and think, by then I guessed I was a man without a friend in the world, hunted by his former friends and I needed guidance. That's when I thought back and remembered that Raven had found clarity in Nanda Parbat, I thought that they could help me find it as well. So off I went, by thumb, to the nearest international airport that could take me to Asia, landing me in China. From there I traveled by moped on the dirt roads, dodging any government officials I saw. When I hit Tibet, I ditched the bike and started searching for something no one could tell me where was. I stumbled around the mountains for weeks, never feeling I was getting any closer to my goal. Finally after weeks of fruitless searching, starved, cold and lonely, I gave up on some mountaintop. Believe me, I screamed and cursed everything in sight and memory when I gave up before making my way down, feeling completely empty inside, at that point, I felt like I had nothing left to live for. I made my way to a chasm I had seen on the way up, intending on jumping from here, but when I got there a blast of air knocked me down. When I looked up again, the chasm was now spanned by a golden bridge of wood and rope and on the other side there was a huge gatehouse with an open gate in it. I thought I had lost my mind at first, but the bridge was solid and I stumbled over. At the gate, I was greeted by an old monk, who said they had been expecting me before I was led inside, on the other side there was a valley where it was spring, I collapsed from exhaustion on the doorstep. When I woke up, I was well again before being told how I could find the answers I needed. A single monk led me to a cave with mirror surfaces and had me enter it, telling me I would meditate, purge my mind of everything before lighting a candle in the darkness. I did as instructed and sealed myself inside. I don't know how long I was in there, but eventually I lit the candle. The surfaces showed me many things, good things and bad, but one gripped me most of all and I knew what I had to do. I left Nanda Parbat as fast as possible and began the second part of my journey, eventually landing me in the Sahara Desert looking for the ten-eyed surgeons. If I found them or they found me, I am not sure. But they did their job and removed all doubt I had from what I was sure I needed to do. When they were done, I went in search of mystics and trainers who would tell me about demons, in particular, and magic in general. I wanted to know what it was like to use it, how it felt to be unable to completely trust oneself. I sought out a lot of these people, asked the same questions over and over. Finally having had enough, I felt it was time to return and here I am." I say. "Humbled and prepared to face up to my crime. Batman said he was willing to give me a second chance, but I won't stay if this does not have the support of everyone."

"Is that a threat?" Batgirl asks.

"No, it's a promise; I don't want to be a source of conflict." I reply.

"The question is; how can we trust you?" Bruce asks.

"You can't by my words, but I will strive to earn it back by my actions." I reply again I have the idea of a conversation happening between the three I can't hear as they regard me for a full minute of silence.

"Your actions were what got you in trouble in the first place." Batman says as Batgirl gets up. "Let her work." He says as she stands behind my seat, I know what he means and lean back, easing my mind. I feel her fingers on my temples a second before I feel my nerve's freeze to ice and I go rigid. "After you left, we feared external forces had been at work, so we searched your room and the entire mansion for anything, we found nothing, meaning there is just something inside of you that made those bad choices, she is finding out what it is." I can hear him talk but my eyes roll into the back of my skull at the treatment as I go completely numb.

"There is a mental block." Raven says behind me. "Seems to be an unconscious one."

"Any trouble?" Batman asks.

"No." She replies as I feel like I was calming down, guessing it was her. "Ah, here we go." She sounds relieved as I regain my sight and feelings. "Another Seed, as expected."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"When you fought Trigon, he implanted you all with a microscopic part of his personality for his own amusement, I think. But they began becoming noticeable in the others sometime after you left, we found out when Starfire, without reason, began having mood swings and temper tantrums even she couldn't explain. I have removed the seeds in the others and Slade who also got one." She explains as I feel as if something is pulled out of my head. "There it is gone." She says and returns to her seat.

"Wait, was there something inside my head telling me to do it?" I ask looking at her as it dawns on me again how fortunate we had been against Trigon, and that I was right in that it was suspicious that we got away as clean as we did.

"No, it encouraged and fed your bad side, you wouldn't notice it was there, it's taken years for it to grow into this. We suspect that the journey into the Eight Pit may have somehow galvanized them. " Batman says, I was actually expecting Raven to elaborate. "You will need to go see Fate or Zatanna about it later. Now we have to see if you need additional training." He says as they get up, Tim still without having said anything. I follow them, swiftly ending down in the training cave where I see Raven get on the mat and I get what it means and that prospect is right now frightening. I never got a chance to fight her two years ago, I think the last time I actually fought her was back in the Tower, six years ago, but I get on the mat as well, thinking I look like a bum in a wrestling match. "You have one minute for warm-ups. Don't pull punches." I nod and begin warming up, realizing my jacket is actually constricting my arms and that my pants are the same, immediately putting me at a disadvantage. Batgirl on the hand swings and stretches her arms, legs, neck and digits, getting cracking sounds out of all of them before falling slowly into a Tai chi ready stance. I never used it that much really, I prefer my own mix, but I fall into a karate stance.

I admit I will never be the most patient of the clan, and something is yelling at me to get started, once in the thick of it I stop thinking or that's how I remember it being. I circle her slowly by moving to my right; I know her eyes are following me even if she remains motionless. I move quickly at the first chance I have, aiming a kick at her unguarded mid-left section. This is when I see my error, she was expecting me to attack there and my shin is caught in a vice like grip of her left hand before she swings her right arm.

I am pretty sure something is broken after I clear the stars from my eyes, finding myself lying several feet away from her with my back against the cave wall. While she holds the pose she had when she sent me flying, I shake it off stubbornly and get to my feet. I realize it then; what Bruce said wasn't a warning, it was an order, to her. I am going to die, but at least I will go down fighting.

I switch to Taekwondo, while she switches to jujitsu, another more defensive art than what I prefer. This time however, she inches closer to me as I hop on the spot, when she gets in range, I try aiming a high kick at her head with my heavy right boot, she dodges to the left, leaving me to hit nothing as she moves forwards to catch my foot as it makes its way back to the ground, landing it on her shoulder. Here I twist while jumping, bringing my left heel into the left side of her head, she doesn't say anything, but she rolls with the hit before facing me again, while I quickly get to my feet as well. She gives me a nod before switching to Capoeira, the dance like moves reminds me of a warning Bruce once gave me when teaching me the basics, mind the cape, but Raven seems to know exactly where hers is compared to her feet.

She leaps, hands first, at me, I react by stepping aside before realizing she was not actually aiming for me with the leap, but the leg swung into my lower back from the hands stand was, it is swiftly followed by the other leg and then the first again hitting my knees, send me down in time to black out as the other foot smashes into the top of my head.

3rd person p.o.v.

Nightwing wakes up with a bag of ice on his head for the headache. "Ow."

"You could have done better." Batman says next to him. "We will have to work on that, but landing a hit on her is difficult. She's come a long way since Blackfire."

"Tell me about it." Nightwing grunts as he sits up. "She's been training constantly?"

"No, she's been around." Batman replies. "You need rest."

"If you say so. Any chance my room is still standing?" Bruce smirks at him.

"No one said you couldn't go into the mansion." Nightwing just stares at him.

"Bruce, are you all playing with me? Because I expected anger and rejection from you all, but you all act as if nothing odd has happened, what is going on?"

"Nothing, you may have spent the last two years thinking about a single event, we have moved on, mostly." Batman shrugs.

"But why is Raven acting like robot then?" Nightwing asks.

"I am going to tell you this because she is not in the cave right now." Batman says as he pulls back the cowl. "Diana and I have a steady relationship going, but I can see in Raven's eyes, she is silently hurting whenever she sees us together, because she is reminded of you. Like the rest of us, she wanted you to come back, but she is uncertain about what to do about it now that you are here. As Tim call's it she is in 'mission mode' around you, she is suppressing all emotions, trying to look at you like a case she is detached from." Nightwing nods at this.

"She doesn't know if she should hit me some more or say hello." He says. "Can't say I blame her."

"Just know it is her you need to prove yourself to." Bruce says. "You need to brush up and clean up; you have the rest of the day to do it. Now get up, Alfred is dying to see you again." Nightwing just cracks a wide smile at the command.

"Good heavens!" Alfred jumps as Richard bursts into the kitchen.

"Whoa Alfred it's me!" Richard says with holding his arms up in front of him as Alfred picks up a large knife, it is a little known secret in the house that Alfred is actually well versed in knife throwing. Something he learned as a young man.

"You sound like a man I once knew, but you look like an unsavory type of fellow that would knock over an elderly man for his wallet." Alfred replies flatly.

"Sorry, I have been a little too busy to visit a barber." Richard tries with a joke to ease up the old man.

"I should certainly hope so." Alfred says as he puts down the knife. "How have you been Master Richard?"

"Terrible." Richard says as the two embrace each other, to Richard it's the first real sign of being home.

"I hope you intend on letting me know of your travels?" Alfred says as they pull apart.

"Sure, but I have to get updated about the situation around here first."

"Ah, well get to it then, will you require anything?" Alfred asks.

"Only a change of clothes for starters." Richard replies.

"Indeed." Alfred says as he wiggles his nose, getting a smirk out of Richard.

Richard spends the rest of the day nursing his headache while pouring over newspaper's and files, bringing him up to date on the situation in Gotham and the world. During the time, he rarely sees either Tim, beyond the first one, Bruce and doesn't see Raven at all. During the early evening, Tim stops by to say hello and farewell as he had to get back to the Titans, which saddens Richard somewhat, because he is by now dying to know what the team was like

Bruce wasn't kidding when he said the gang war was bad, it had been a lot worse than the one that claimed Tim's parents, a little over a hundred had died over the months it raged, along with millions of dollars worth of property damage and this was just the stuff that was officially listed. Bruce was right that the helicopter had been needed, whenever it showed up, people just stopped fighting after the first deployment, where it had broken up a shootout between two groups of twenty armed men by turning the barricades on both sides to Swiss-cheese. After the gang war abated it had begun being deployed for other means, car chases mainly. The oddly enough chopper isn't publicly associated with Batman or the clan, having made its own name as the Haunted Helicopter because it just seemed to appear out of nowhere sometimes and disappeared the same way. Richard couldn't say who was the pilot in the video, but the skill was unnerving to watch as it passes under several low highway bridges pursuing a group of felons in a sports car, eventually turning the offending vehicle to ice with a single blast of the freeze cannon when no innocent bystanders were at risk. It had also been deployed in a massive warehouse fire on the west docks, saving a group of workers by freezing them a bridge of ice across the waters.

Also of major events he reads that the old Arkham Asylum had been burnt down, resulting in many of the loons escaping, Terra included. Killer Croc however had been recovered quickly, caught while heading back to the asylum, severely wounded, pursued by a group of armed women. Richard guesses it was the Birds of Prey for once actually getting caught on sight, but to him it sounds strange; both that Bruce would call them and even more so that they were spotted.

Of other events he takes notice of, is Zatanna's return to the stage and a more humble approach to her role in the League, a report on a strange time travelling event involving Raven, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Zatanna. And a few notes of major threats being averted, one alien invasion halted so far away that the Earth didn't notice, rise in Intergang activity and two mystical threats arising and being handled. Also he reads up a new wave of criminals, complete with MO's, gimmicks and goofy names. Not exactly surprised, he finds himself locked out of the Black Casebook, Bruce's archive of cases that were either left unsolved or so weird they weren't to be believed. Usually they were kept separate from other files because they were either spectacularly exceptional or so unique that they would never need to be referenced to again, hopefully.

So engrossed is he in all of the information he is reading in his room, that when he looks up, he discovers it is actually three in the morning and that he is starving, heading down to the kitchen he finds a note about sandwiches in the refrigerator and that Bruce and Raven would be gone by the time he found it and that he should go to bed.

Heading back, he realizes that he needs to search his, little too neat, room for anything and everything, since he had no idea where his stuff had gone. After spending two hours of searching, finding many an item he missed along the way, but nothing insidious, he finally retires to his own bed for the first time in over two years.

He only sleeps for four hours before he wakes up, making his way down into the kitchen in the golden morning light, finding the house to be strangely quiet which actually unnerves him, it isn't helped when he finds a note on the kitchen counter written in Bruce's strong handwriting.

_Alfred and I have left for the business conference Metropolis for the weekend we will be back on Monday._

Richard puts the note down slowly as a sudden grim flashback hits him, he is alone with Raven, the one he has to mend fences with, but is unsure if it is possible. That's when he realizes, she is standing behind him.

"I made breakfast, if you want any." Richard almost jumps over the counter when she speaks up, making him spin around, finding her passing by him, dressed in a white cotton training set. She doesn't look at him as she passes over to the kettle on the stove and pours herself a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"I… sure." He says, forcing down the fear now firmly lodged in his stomach and sits down on his usual spot as Raven brings over two bowls of oatmeal before getting a second cup. He can't help but stare at the oatmeal as if Clayface is to leap out of it, for one it reminds him the situation is exactly like that morning two years ago and that he isn't sure if Raven still wants vengeance.

"It's not drugged." Raven announces as she leans over after sitting down next to him, taking a spoonful of his breakfast. She can see how the gray clouds are gathering around him. "Eat up, we have much to do today." He just sighs and digs in, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his meal.

"So what are we doing?" He asks after finishing.

"You are getting rehabilitated, and updated on the stuff you don't know yet. We are going to work on rebuilding the trust that once existed between us." She replies before emptying her cup. "Meet me, in costume, in the cave in five minutes, go." She says, he knows it's not a debate and he storms off, wondering where they could have hidden his old costume.


	2. Rehabilitation

_The Batcave:_

"Four minutes, fifty-five seconds." He just stares at Batgirl, fully dressed waiting for him standing outside the wardrobe, looking at something on the bottom of her right wrist. "I have done the same to my suit as I did with my armor." She shrugs with indifference. "We start at the car; it is different from the one you knew." She turns and heads off towards the parking platform. "Batman cited the need to change the design as the old one was getting outmaneuvered by shorter cars that could weave in and out of traffic more easily. So we have this now, actually the third of its kind. Designed as a military replacement for the Humvee but proved too expensive to mass produce. It has most of the old car's installments and several others, including a detachable bike composed of the two front tires, only the driver has one though. It's got computer aided guidance systems, silent running mode, limited stealth and four mini rockets and a dual fixed auto-cannon, in case we have to blow something out of the way, like barricades. Also it will take a lucky strike from an RPG to blow up this model, after losing the other two to those we got the armor right this time, but it is heavy and Bruce is looking into a way of making it lighter. I have to warn you, some of the features will make the steering wheel pull you forwards into the center to aim easier." She says while pushing a button somewhere and the hatch reclines to show odd the interior, which reminds Nightwing of a jet seat, but for four. "Also it has a boost function that when activated will send you into a ramp-less jump. Got all of that?" She asks, noticing without looking that he was staring at her more than studying the car. "Because I am not going to repeat myself."

"I… ah… Raven, please, I am sure you know your stuff and I will learn all of this. But can we talk about us?" He says while gesturing with his hand between them. "I don't want to waste your time by teaching me all of this if we can't be in the same room." She just stares at him.

"You are going to need all of this if you want a shot at earning back my trust. Know this, Nightwing, you have to work to get back into this and work hard. Have I made myself clear?" She asks sternly with a raised finger, Nightwing just stares at her wide eyed at her, he had seen less intimidating sergeants in movies than what she is managing now and he is not sure if it is just because he knows her beyond the costume, _"Knew her." _He corrects himself.

"I… Yes Sir!" He says, standing straight.

"Yes Ma'am!" Batgirl snaps.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nightwing repeats.

"Good, now to the bikes."

_Somewhere in Gotham:_

"If I may be so bold Sir, it appears she has drifted into the 'Sergeant mode' Master Tim commented upon." Alfred notes on the events playing out on the screen he is watching while Bruce is doing his morning pushups, the two keeping an eye on things from a penthouse in Gotham.

"Seems we will get to see it in action this time." Bruce says after looking up shortly.

"Sir may I inquire if it is wise to leave them alone during this time?" Alfred continues after a moment.

"It is also my final test of Raven. She doesn't know we are watching." Bruce replies.

"Do you not trust her after all this time?" Alfred asks with a raised eyebrow, remembering that last two years and what they had all been through together.

"I expect her to pass, but this is a unique opportunity to see if she can make peace with someone who has hurt her deeply in the past." Bruce replies confidently.

"If you have told her would assure that?" Alfred asks as Bruce gets up, receiving a water bottle from him.

"I am also hoping that his presence will mellow her." Bruce says after a mouthful. "She is a good soldier, but you have also noticed she seems to strain herself whenever Diana and I are together."

"Indeed, she seems to be happy for the two of you while it hurts her." Alfred agrees, Diana never seems to notice it and Tim only had a vague suspicion about it, but the two men could see it in her eyes if they looked. It also happened when they attended parties together.

Alfred had politely suggested that she tried to try and move on, saying that she shouldn't let herself be prevented from finding someone. But she had waved him off.

The two continue to watch and discuss the events at Raven has Nightwing jog from platform to platform, , often having them run from the bottom to the top before they stop and another explanation is pointed out. They can see Nightwing cringe somewhat as they tour the prison cells; they guess he expects to wake up inside of one at some point. After the tour is complete, the two have lunch before meeting again in the training cave.

_Later that day, the Batcave:_

"Sit down Nightwing." Batgirl says as she sits cross-legged in the center. "This is a vital part of our operation I am about to teach you, and you have to get it right since the smallest mistake can be disastrous."

"Ok." He says while sitting down in a similar manner while wondering what it could be. "What is it?"

"Short-range communication." Batgirl replies. "As you know; our equipment is not hackproof and the kids in school are getting better and better and so are the bad guys. Also I am still mute outside of the Cave, so now I am going to teach you what the bad guys in the city call 'bat-speak'."

"A code-language." Nightwing replies getting a nod.

"One you cannot tell others about, for obvious reasons. It has its limitations, but it works. Now a click with your tongue is a number, the times you click is the number you mean…" She begins, patiently teaching him the new language of clicks, whistles, peeps and other sounds, waiting for him to understand the difference of the tones and sharpness of the sounds he is making. They keep at it for several hours before Raven proclaims her satisfaction that she can at least take him out into the field with it, but that they would need to eat, before heading out.

The evening proves to be an equally odd experience for Richard, who is served Raven-made sandwiches before they head into the city. Which provides another new experience for Richard; Raven's driving. While she remains as calm as always, it is a bit a hair raiser for Richard who mentions it is akin to how Cyborg used to drive when he was in a hurry and angry, Raven doesn't reply but instead puts the pedal down as a response, getting Richard to finally put on a seat belt, something he had refused in the cave.

During the night's operation, Richard has to get used to the code-language and having Raven ordering him around, getting a floor and a direction wrong along the way. And finding out that she has a low tolerance for fancy antics or his old snappy one-liners that seems to disrupt what she is used to during operations, but it remains at growls.

Like this they get the drop on two drug smuggling operations, three in-progress burglaries, one attempted rape and five separate muggers. Richard noted during the engagements that Batgirl obviously had a fearsome reputation of some kind since none of them engaged her unless confident about it or forced to, this leaves him with more of them to handle since they regarded him as the easier target.

The whole evening is another eye opener for Richard, Gotham has indeed become a rougher town and more people are armed than before, and show it openly at night. Also he can feel his travels had not been good for his physical shape as he is exhausted when Raven calls it a night at three. Apparently he had made some positive progress with her, since she let him drive the car home. While Richard has some problems getting to grips with the huge machine, Raven seems to nap on the way home, if her silence is anything to go by.

Richard spends part of the night in his bed going through the day's events, how confused he still is about his own progress and how much it scares him that Raven appears to have completely absorbed Bruce's field-personality.

The morning after proceeds as much as the day before with breakfast and a timed changed of clothes, this time only taking two minutes for Richard, since he knows where his costume is. The first new thing he learns today is what she was looking at the day before.

"Many of the controls you used to carry around in the form of keys and remotes have been internalized, using our body heat as power, there is a weak current being generated in our right finger tips, this we use to activate different applications located on our costume." She says showing her lower arm to have faintly glowing timer running there.

"Ok. So what is up for today? Ma'am?" He adds the last part after she remains silent on the question, he can see her smirk behind the mask.

"First of all, you are going to help me do the one other thing I was asked to do during the weekend." She says as she heads down the stairs, quickly followed by him, she remains quiet as the walk, but Richard can almost sense she is in good spirits today. His own spirit is somewhat muddled when they head into the training cave, wondering if she is going to mop the floor with him again or not. He remains in the main cave as she walks out into a back cave he notices for the first time having been opened in his absence, returning with a white straitjacket which she promptly tosses to him.

"Ah?" He asks, as she takes off her gloves.

"It's for me." She says. "One straitjacket, two minutes top's."

"Okay and you do this regularly?" He asks as he folds it out and looks it over.

"Not that one, I have a rotation going so I remember how to do the different types. So are you just going to look at it or are you going to help me into it?" Again he has that sense she is smirking again as she hold out her arms. "What?" She asks as he doesn't move.

He looks up suddenly as if he was somewhere else. "Nothing, I was just reminded how much trouble I had getting out of these things when I began." He says before slipping the jacket onto her.

"Yes, I heard about that, but you got out faster than Tim on your first successful attempt." She notes. "Don't leave slack." She says as he begins tying the knots on her back, he nods without replying, making sure the last six are as tight as they can be. He then moves to her front and guides her arms through the front loop before tying the two sleeves together on her back.

"Ok, I just need a stop watch." He says as he steps back from her and heads over to near the mini fridge, where they used to have one, smiling to himself finding several there. Turning around he finds her staring at him.

"You aren't done." She says. "Ahem." She says looking down herself, Richards eyes follow her down, spotting the strap meant to go between her legs to be secured at the lower back of the jacket so she couldn't just pull it over her head.

"Err… I wasn't going to touch that without permission."

"You have an order, and don't you dare give me a wedgie." She says as she stands with her legs spread.

He hesitates for a second before walking over and mutters an apology as his hand brushes against her tights, he does however get a small wince out of her as he secures it. "Ok ready?"

"Waiting." Raven replies.

"Ok, starting the time in, three, two, one, go!" Richard counts and starts the time, Raven immediately begin squirming her shoulders up and down, at the 7th second she gets hold of both of her arms and lifts her own arms up towards her neck till they both dislocate at the 9th and 11th second. From there she manages to pull and squirm her way out of the sleeves and poke her arms out at the bottom of the jacket before moving them to the back, leaning over backwards to get as much space to work on the friction buckle holding the strap between her legs. She gets two fingers jammed into the buckle with a heave and flips it open before pulling the strap out. From there she pulls the jacket over her head in a matter of seconds, Nightwing's fingers fortunately react without him realizing it and stops the clock without him thinking of it. His mind was too occupied with what he had just seen.

"Time?" Raven asks as she resets her shoulders.

"I… err... 53.2 seconds." He says after a quick consultation, Raven just sighs heavily. "What? That's impressive!" He exclaims.

"My listed personal best with this jacket is 47.6, been too long." She grumbles as she picks up the jacket and takes it with her into the storage room, this time followed by him, finding it stuffed with all manner of straitjackets and other restraints of various complexity and difficulty.

"Ok, I guess escapology has been moved up on the priority list?"

"We can all fight, but people keep finding new ways of keeping us down or locked up. Have a look, since you better know that you will have to train in this too." She says gesturing for him to come inside. "Basically Bruce developed the policy of having a try at every form of restraint we encounter or think of to first of all see if it is possible to break out of or not, and develop a response to them and and backups for those we can't." She explains as he browses the stuff.

"You can break out of all of this?"

"Some of it is impossible to break out of if you have a normal human skeleton, but we don't expect any of those getting employed by the usual Gotham crowd, too complicated or time consuming usually. Some of it however is possible if you break a bone or two." She says as she heads out.

"Ok, is that tested or just a theory?" Nightwing asks as he follows her out.

"Theory, but we have had it tested with computer models. Now we are going to brush up on the 'bat-speak' from yesterday, you will need this." She continues as she walks over to the place Nightwing found the stop watch and pulls out a long piece of blue cloth. "Also it will show how much you can trust me." She says as she walks back to him.

"Ra… Batgirl, I trust you with my life." Nightwing says as she quickly gives him a hard look at the first name, it had been one of the things that had been stressed yesterday during the tour; Raven wasn't here in the Cave or in the costume, only Batgirl and it was important to her to be addressed as such so she didn't suddenly react to her real name while in the field.

"But you didn't trust my abilities or control when were in the Pit two years ago." She counters.

"I… I didn't doubt you, I doubted your… minions."

"Down there those are the same, only one of the upper castes had so far dared disobey my orders and she was dealt with swiftly. I have since learned she was a favorite of Trigon and so was used to having a little more freedom than the rest who are basically automatons after the pecking order is established."

"And they would do anything you asked?" Nightwing asks.

"Yes, and I do mean anything." She says firmly. "The question is now, are you willing to trust me with your life now?"

"I said I did." He says and takes the cloth piece and ties it over his eyes. "And I do." Raven hovers slightly over the ground before floating around him.

"Good because you will need to, I will guide you around the cave by bat speak, make a mistake and it could prove fatal, but I will be there to catch you." She says from behind him, making him turn.

"You will be behind me?" He asks.

"I could be anywhere." He says, letting her voice appear from two sides, one finishing the sentence the other started while she is still behind him. "Are you ready to begin?"

"I am." He confirms, relaxing himself.

Again from the penthouse, Bruce and Alfred watch as Raven leads Richard around the Batcave by nothing but noises, including leading him over the Batmobile where only his natural abilities keep him standing on the uneven vehicle as Raven guides him up by the rear right tire and down the center of the front, avoiding stepping on the two front windows. She remains floating a few centimeters above the ground and at a safe distance so to give Nightwing the impression he is being guided in the dark.

What does worry Alfred for a moment is that she leads him into an unused cave at the bottom where there aren't any camera's but Bruce just stares at the screen, several moments later a flock of disturbed bats exits the cave, a few more moments after, the two follow them out, still going at their own pace.

Raven leads him over one of the platform supports and has him climb it to the top of the platform over them, before he is told to cross the underside of it before climbing up to the next one. Here she has him run from this platform along the walkway and over the crime scene simulator, and finally over to the last platform, with the entrance to the prison block. From here he is lead up to the top platforms before being allowed to see again.

"Well that was fun." Nightwing notes.

"Indeed, especially when you didn't duck when I told you to." She replies.

"Didn't catch it due to the screeching." Nightwing replies, still smirking slightly, even if he didn't like having several bats come close to colliding with his face.

"Just remember it could have been something that could have taken your head off, even if it looks stupid, it's better to act than think about it." Batgirl replies.

"Couldn't hear it." Nightwing shrugs.

"Hmm, lend me your communicator." She says holding out a hand that receives it a moment later, she pulls back her cowl and inserts it into her left ear before putting the cowl back on. "Testing, 'click', 'whistle'." She says while having her communicator activated before taking the cowl off again. "You need to change batteries or it is just worn out, this appears to be the one you left two years ago."

"Right." He says as he gets it back. "So what now?"

"Now we have lunch and after that I have been ordered to indulge you with knowledge of the stuff we have been up to since your departure." She says with a smirk.

"Didn't I spend yesterday reading up on that?" He asks with a little surprise as he takes off his mask.

"Are you really turning down a chance to hear stories you can add to your files? Will wonders never cease?" Raven says sarcastically. "Oh well, I am in the middle of a good book." She shrugs, getting him to widen his eyes as she heads for the wardrobe.

"Wait… I'd love to hear about what you have been going through. And yes, I have questions to some of the stuff I have been reading."

"I knew you would." Raven says.

_Later, after lunch;_

"WHOA!" Richard exclaims as he turns away as she exits the mansion into the garden, dressed only in a black two piece bikini and a pair of slim sunglasses and her seemingly ever-present bracelets while carrying an inflated air mattress under her arm.

"What? It's lovely weather and I am going to be comfortable if I am going to tell stories." She shrugs at him before walking to the pool.

"But…" He says after her.

"You've seen Starfire in less I hear." Raven counters in an amused tone without stopping. "Coming?"

Richard keeps staring at her back as he follows her, in his white T-shirt and blue shorts, his mind just wondering what kind of person Raven would turn into next time? But a part of his mind could not dodge the observation the she had managed to remain feminine these two years, despite she seems even fitter than he remembered her to be and that she has a lot of scars and bruises on her back.

"I… sorry, I just didn't expect you to appear in that?" He says as she throws the mattress into the pool, Richard covers his face with an arm as she jumps in before crawling onto the mattress and gets comfortable. "You are Raven right?"

"Sure I am." Raven replies without a worry before changing into her demon shape for a few seconds before having her sunglasses float over before putting them on. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't want to be the person you met in Jump City, not entirely."

"I… am uncertain if that is a bad change?" Richard admits.

"I had my up's but I after I was accepted on Themyscira, I had a bit of an eye opener to what that meant and I really had to take a long hard look at myself and choose, either go on as I was and be scared of what each new day would bring me or actually look forwards to it coming as a new opportunity, I hope you understand why I chose the way I did?"

"I do, I told you that… on your birthday, you have your life ahead of you."

"That you did, I still remember those horrible pancakes I made you all eat." She says with a smile, getting a chuckle out of him.

"They were terrible, but you have improved." He says.

"Thankfully, or I would have starved or died of food poisoning in the Tower." Raven adds.

"So you are really comfortable dressed like that?" He asks after a moment of remembering. "I mean I remember you never dressed in anything other than your cloak back in the day, and were still very stubborn about getting into a dress before I left."

"Had to get used to it and I thought people would think it was ridiculous to stuff a person like me into one, let's just say that having to accompany Diana a lot of diplomatic ventures has changed my perspective. Also I have front now a days."

"As what?" Richard asks while wondering how they were explaining her presence here, hoping it was more dignified than as an aid and possible replacement for Alfred.

"I'll tell you later if my stories don't bore you. Do you need a pair?" She asks tapping her sunglasses, noticing he is squinting in the sunlight that's reflected in his face from the pool water.

"Did you bring a second pair?" He asks.

"No, but they are on the way. So, Richard Grayson, where do you want to begin?" She asks, getting a strange silence out of him for after a few seconds.

"Well first of all I would like to know how you dealt with, the 'incident'?"

"I dealt with you badly, but apparently I have absorbed your stubborn personality. Just so you know, no one outside the Cave knows exactly why you left, and that's because we didn't want it to be more than that. Actually that's not entirely correct, Cyborg found out it was me it had happened to and I had to tell him, and Diana knows, but they promised not to pass it on. Anyways, Cyborg found out after we organized the new Teen Titans, a week and a half after you left, when I could hide the weight loss from most people. But I forced myself on from that, I wouldn't let what happened to me drive me off, so I marched right back into it and here we are. I am still affected by it, but only because you are back, but we are working on getting that removed."

"So no recuperation for you?" He asks.

"Oh I had some, Themyscira celebrated the Feast of Five, where we honor the five goddesses who gave us life, three weeks after the incident and I went by royal order. It may have been an accident, but I did get drunk over there, Themysciran wine is quite powerful."

"You got drunk?"

"Yup, so now I know what it's like when I have to act like I am." Raven shrugs. "Wasn't a first, if you remember?" She asks remembering her first time was because of Lucifer.

"I hope to see what that's like at some point." Richard adds, getting a smirk out of her as well. "So you travelled time as well?"

"Well you did see me in New Orleans. The time travelling incident was interesting, to say the least. There's your glasses." She says pointing behind him, making him turn around, spotting Cerberus with his sunglasses in its mouth running over to him on his short stubby legs.

"They were on my table." Richard says as he retrieves them from the dog, patting it on its head. "Thanks boy." He continues to dip them in the pool to wipe them clean of saliva before putting them on, sitting himself down on the pool edge with his feet in the water.

"He's good at finding things in the house." Raven replies. "Anyways, it was some creep that called himself Timenar, something we found out later on, future time traveler that decided to rob valuables from the past, apparently not a new thing to the League. Now, me, Zatanna, Diana and Shayera were in the training hall for some practice, when this guy arrived…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Storytime is up next


	3. Story Time

_Flashback, the Watchtower:_

"I gotta have dips on at least one Amazon." Shayera says with a smile at the three others.

"I am so un-appreciated." Zatanna sighs. Somehow, whenever either Diana, Raven or Donna ended up in a training match together, people wanted to separate them.

"Then you will be paired with me." Diana says with a smile.

"Well, this week's lump quota will be met then." Raven shrugs as the two groups pull apart, whispering tactics to their teammates as a ripping sound is suddenly heard, making them all turn to see a man in a strange brown red suit with matching bug-eyed goggles and a circular metal backpack.

The four women just stare in surprise at him, which is matched by his, before his expression turns to panic.

"Wrong place! Wrong time!" He says as he quickly pulls out a large remote and begins frantically pushing buttons.

"Get him!" Shayera yells and the four move in, it was a common agreement now that people who suddenly arrived on the Watchtower that were not happy about it were usually bad guys, and that apologies could be handed out in case they were wrong.

Just as the four closes in on him and Shayera's mace comes in close of his backpack, he activates his device, resulting in a flash of white, a sudden sense of vertigo then nothing.

"Oh…my head." Zatanna complains as she wakes up with a headache, opening her eyes, she finds herself alone in a dungeon cell, shackled to the wall. "Uh girls?" She asks.

"All accounted for." Shayera says from somewhere outside the cell.

"Any idea where we are?" Zatanna asks as she searches her hair for a hairpin before setting to work on her bindings.

"Question more likely is; when?" Raven adds. "That guy was a time traveler."

"So how do you know we have travelled in time?" Diana asks.

"I can feel my father is alive." Raven replies. "Any of you free?"

"I can't break them." Diana complains. "There's something in them."

"I'll be right out." Zatanna says as she opens the last lock. "Whoever made this place, knows magic, but left them open to lock picks."

"And bad ones." Raven says as she opens her cell door and steps into the circular stone corridor outside around the same time as Zatanna. "Charming place." She notes.

"Mind taking notes till after we are all out?" Shayera complains from her cell.

"Na, I think we will just leave you in there." Zatanna says as she opens the door into Diana.

"Hey!" Shayera yells before Raven enters hers, soon they are all free. "So what now?"

"Zatanna can get us home?" Diana suggests.

"Sorry time travel is beyond me without the right spell to do it with and I need to know when we are in order to get it right." The sorceress shrugs.

_"Halt prisoners!" _A stern woman's voice brings them to attention, but only two of them had any idea what was actually said, looking down the hallway they see three armed women pointing spears at them, Raven and Diana just stares at the leader.

"Diana, are you seeing who I think I am seeing?" Raven asks.

"I am, but I don't know whenever to be happy to see her or be upset with having her point a spear at me?" Diana replies.

"You know them?" Zatanna asks.

"Let us try to talk to them, Diana just remember if we are when I think we are, not even you are born yet." Raven says before walking towards the guards. _"Greeting's Amazons, we assure you we mean no harm. "_

_"You will return to your cell prisoner!"_ The leader, a curly blond, continues.

_"Then we will demand to know why we are being detained, we have that right under Amazonian law."_ Diana says as she stands before the three. _"Or has times changed that much Penelope?"_

_"You know my name, yet I know not yours outsider."_ The leader says after a moment of surprise passing through the guards. _"And yes, you have the right; you are all being detained for disturbing the peace and the practice of unblessed magic."_

_"Sisters, we have no memory of arriving here, nor of any practice of magic." _Diana adds.

_"You speak as if one of us, yet your clothes are odd and so is your manner of speech, from where do you hail?"_ Penelope asks.

_"We do not lie when we say that we hail from 3000 years into the future."_ Diana replies. _"As Amazonian law dictates, we must be brought before the Queen as all trespassers must."_

_"Your knowledge of our laws vexes me, but you are correct."_ Penelope grumbles. _"Secure them."_

"Whoa!" Shayera yelps as several more spear wielding guards have appeared behind them.

"Wait, don't!" Zatanna says as Shayera is about to put up a fight as the guards apparently intend to shackle them again. "Anything we do here could result in changes in the present, we have to play along." She says as she is turned around and her arms are secured behind her back the same way Raven and Diana is.

"You are only saying that because you can break out of them." Shayera grumbles.

"We have to find your mace as well." The sorceress notes at the missing weapon before being herded out, having to walk in a line while being escorted out of the dungeon and into the sunlight that blinds them temporarily.

Regaining their sight, the first thing they notice is the wooden scaffold with the bloody block of wood on top and the axe lodged in it. The second is that they are in an enclosed courtyard with a heavy wood door leading outside, guarded by two spear-wielding Amazons, while the walls around them are made from brown stone.

The guards bang on the doors three times in unison with their fists before pulling them open, revealing two more guards on the outside. As they walk, they all study the city around them, all constructed from brown stone. Raven walks the false memory lane Ares granted her, it is exactly as she remembers it. Diana marvels at the city she has heard much about, but never seen. Shayera is looking for paths to run if needed to and Zatanna just walks, wondering if she was about to cook in the sun.

The group is lead mainly through the smaller streets where they only see few other Amazon civilians, Raven and Diana do catch a glimpse of a smithy they pass where a young and slightly smaller looking Io is spotted banging away at a piece of metal in the open part of the forge. But she is too engrossed in her work to look up at their passing.

Eventually they are led through a crowded market square, where most of the civilians stop and whisper to each other about the strangers, not all of it was polite, before they are led to the palace, the first structure they see that is made of white marble. They are left with the guards as Penelope enters the palace to announce their arrival.

"I am going to have a heat stroke." Zatanna growls as sweat pours down her forehead after half an hour of waiting.

"Raven is wearing more than you." Shayera whispers, equally baked but stubbornly refusing to show it.

"Protects me from the sun." Raven whispers, before they have to quiet down as a guard begins to growl at them in time for Penelope to reappear on the steps of the palace. Nodding at the palace with a scowl on her face, the Leaguers are herded roughly forwards with shoving, complaints and grunts being traded between them all.

Again they are led towards their destination, this time through grand marble halls with seemingly an endless supply of guards standing silently at the walls and doors, before they are admitted through two large bronze doors and into the throne room.

Here they see Hippolyta sitting on a golden throne on a raised dais with a huge marble statue of Athena sitting behind her with its back to a row of columns that lets them see a shoreline and a blue lake. Along the walls they count twenty guards standing silently with their spears. Behind Hippolyta stand three women, one raven headed woman that bears a striking resemblance to Hippolyta, a tall blond woman with slightly glazed eyes and finally a scribe in a red cloak standing in the back with a feather and a block. Before her the floor is partially covered by a large circular rug embroidered with a an owl. The four prisoners are forced down onto their knees before the Queen, before they are addressed.

_"The wise Queen Hippolyta of Amazonia, demands to know about your business within the City of Themyscira!"_ The raven headed says sternly, revealing her to be dressed in the manner of a soldier with a leopard skin added as a toga over her armor.

_"An accident landed us here, we mean no harm."_ Raven says.

_"She speaks the truth." _The blond says quietly. _"Your highness, may I suggest treating these with respect, they are powerful warriors and mages."_

_"I shall not be intimidated by strangers in my own throne room Magala."_ Hippolyta says as she stares them all in the eyes, Zatanna and Shayera look away eventually from the piercing stare, Diana holds it for a full moment before they both need to blink, for some reason Hippolyta looks away when she stares into Raven's eyes. _"One of you claimed to be an Amazon?"_

_"That would be me." _Diana replies boldly.

_"Yet you dress like none of us and your tongue is strange, but less so than your dark companion."_ Hippolyta says.

_"You may find it hard to believe, but none of us have yet been born, some of us not for thousands of years." _Diana continues, straining not to address her mother as she usually does.

_"Yet you all know me it appears, your eyes brim with familiarity."_ Hippolyta continues. _"I will see you all revealed."_ Two guards step forwards and rolls up the rug, revealing a circular double door of smooth wood that is opened, revealing a pool of still water. _"I will see you first." _She says while pointing at Zatanna who raises her eye brow at the command she can't understand.

"She wants you to hold your hand over it." Diana says as two guards, unlocks her shackles and has her stand. Zatanna tries to shake them off as they keep guiding her movements.

_"She knows what you ask of her, no need to be rough with her."_ Raven says quietly without looking, the guards stop trying to guide Zatanna and settles with standing behind her.

"This isn't going to hurt hopefully?" Zatanna asks.

"Don't worry, it doesn't." Diana says, Zatanna holds out her hand over the pool.

Hippolyta leans forwards in her seat as the pool turns white, then black, before it first shows a young, laughing, girl being slowly tossed into the air before being caught by a laughing Giovanni Zatara with a smiling white-haired woman next to him, her pupil-less eyes and white-blue skin makes it obvious she is not human. The image is replaced by one of the same girl, only older, being cradled in Giovanni's arms as both are crying. Again the scene shifts, the girl is now older still but now alone, still crying before she picks up a top hat from the ground, she looks at it for a few seconds before putting it on with a defiant look on her face and walks out into the darkness, disappearing from view. Zatanna appears now as an adult, still with the hat, now performing her magic on stage before the image shifts to her turning a group of men into rats. The last image is of her again standing on a stage with her name on the backdrop, she bows to the audience before vanishing in smoke.

_"She can stop."_ Hippolyta says as the images stop appearing. _"The winged one."_

"Shayera." Diana says as the winged warrior is treated similarly as Zatanna, who is seated and restrained again.

_"She is strong your Highness."_ One of the guards note. As Shayera holds her hand over the pool.

Again the pool swirls before showing a war ravaged world under a red sky, where winged silhouettes battle large stooped shapes with tails. This image is replaced by a group of winged children standing in ordered ranks while a grown up is yelling at them. A young Shayera is then seen receiving her old helmet before disappearing in a flash of light. She is now seen as a grown woman in pursuit of a car driven by masked men, the chase ends shortly after when Shayera brings her mace down onto the hood of the car, smashing the engine out the bottom. There is a short image of her joining the Founders of the League before they move out, before it is replaced by one showing her sending a communication to an unknown receiver from the Watchtower. Shayera cringes a little as the pool shows the Earth with the Thanagarian fleet closing in on it. This is replaced with one of Shayera standing in a circle of dark figures, where some turn away from her as she walks away from the four who remain, tossing her helmet aside. But the scene shifts again and she is finally shown standing alongside the Founders again. After that the images stop and Shayera lowers her hand.

_"You who claim to be a sister."_ Hippolyta gestures to Diana, who gets to her feet, apparently not taking notice of the guards trying to maneuver her.

_"She is favored." _Magala notes as Diana holds out her hand.

The pool shows a dark beach where storm cloud brings rain and thunder from above. The image stumbles a little as it is cast down into the sand, a pair of hands with golden bracelets appear from the sides, one carrying a knife that is planted in the ground. Out of the sand the hands sculpt the model of a child, finishing with the knife drawing blood from a thumb that is wiped away on the sculpture's forehead. A flash of lightning makes the image go white for a second before showing the rain washing the sand away, revealing a real baby girl with dark hair underneath. The hands appear hand hold the child above a group of cheering Amazon warriors that makes Hippolyta's and the raven-headed eyes widen considerably because they recognize some of them. The image shifts to showing the girl, barely knee high, fencing with a wood sword with another woman, while a blonde stands facing away from the two, gazing across the sea. The scene moves on to showing the girl, now in her teens racing alongside another woman on horseback. The scene shifts quickly again, showing Diana as fully grown and in her armor walk away from the statue of Athena on Themyscira. Again the scene changes, to show Diana standing in the center with Batman on her right side and Superman on her left, while the faces of five women appear behind them, smiling while they look at her. After this the image ends. And Diana lowers her hand.

_"Do you believe my claim now?"_ Diana asks.

_"I will have words with you after." _Hippolyta says before turning to Raven. _"Now you, dark one."_

"Show off." Shayera grumbles as Raven stands up handing her still closed, but empty, manacles to one of the guards who just stare's at it.

_"I apologies Your Highness, it is a habit of mine." _Raven says before holding her hand over the pool.

The pool once again blurs and turns black before showing a sleeping pale skinned baby shortly before four glowing eyes appear behind it and the child opens her eyes, revealing them to be purple, for some reason it causes the pool to ripple. In a strange sequence, the child stands up and begins walking, letting the viewer watch her from the side. She grows rapidly as she walks, growing purple hair, quickly donning her cloak and leotard while people regard her fearfully in the background before she walks out of view. The eyes remain a constant companion of her as she appears again alongside the Teen Titans and the eyes narrow as if in displeasure. The eyes then grow wide and fearful as Raven changes to her white garb and a white flash obliterates them. The pool is dark again when she reappears, standing alone with her arms folded over her chest before her skin changes to red and four yellow eyes begin to glow under her hood and she flees from the viewer, covering her face with her hands. She appears with her hood up, with the viewer looking over her shoulders, with the League Founders in front of her, who disappear one by one, until Raven and the viewer race off into the back with Diana. The scene then flashes white and red a few times before an image returns with an enraged Raven is battling the armored form of Ares. This image is followed shortly by Raven in a toga receiving a pair of silver bracelets from a tall blond woman with her back slightly turned to the viewer, hiding her face, while Diana stands in the back, smiling. The image again goes dark again before a large yellow bat silhouette appears before shrinking, revealing it to be mounted on the chest of a female dressed completely in black, crouching on a building ledge at night while her head indicates she is scanning for something before jumping down, making the image go black in her cape. Zatanna just stares wide-eyed at the last sight, but Raven mouths a 'later' to her before she can say anything.

_"An exceptional group."_ Hippolyta says to herself, seemingly in deep thought. _"Release them and leave me with them."_ She announces out loud, Magala, the scribe and the guards all begin defiling out of the room without a question, but the raven head remains.

_"This is unwise sister, you will be vulnerable."_ She cautions.

_"Be at ease Antiope, I am certain in my judgement, leave me." _Hippolyta says without meeting the woman's gaze. Antiope stares at her for a second before bowing with her right fist over her heart and withdraws, staring coldly at the group. No one speaks or moves before the doors close behind her with a dull boom. Hippolyta regards the group while leaning back in her seat, having her fingers spread out in front of her face as the tips rest against each other. "Now then strangers, you will impart who you really are to me." This takes them by surprise; she speaks fluent Modern English, a language that had not even begun developing at this time.

"Wait, you speak English now?" Shayera asks, getting a stare. "Your Highness?" She adds quickly, remembering how touchy the monarch could be in the present.

"For one to excel in diplomacy, one must be able to communicate fluently and since you do not all speak my tongue, I must use yours. Come closer and tell me your names." Hippolyta says.

The group moves around the well to stand on the floor before the dais. "I am Diana of Themyscira." Wonder Woman starts.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara."

"Shayera Hol of Thanagar, but most people call me Hawkgirl."

"I am Raven, also of Themyscira and of Azerath." Raven finishes, Hippolyta nods as if putting pieces of a puzzle together.

"Fiery bird of prey, wise bird of carrion, the sorceress and the hunter." She says quietly. "Then you are those who I was foretold would come, travelers from a time yet to come."

"You were expecting us?" Zatanna asks.

"Indeed sorceress, Magala once bade me look into my pool, where I saw images I could not make sense of, but the words impaired to me were clear. You would come and receive my aid in your quest to return to your time. But I will have answers to my questions before that." Hippolyta says. "Diana, we saw you born into our midst, yet your mother remains a mystery." Diana looks at her companions, questioning whenever she should tell or not. "Or is your mother ashamed of you this day?"

"I… no, my mother has often proclaimed her pride of my actions and my deeds. She has often said, I am a symbol that the gods watch over us and that we still carry their favor." Diana says.

"Then she will not be ashamed of having her name mentioned to me." Hippolyta says watching Diana intently.

"I… no, she will not." Diana says pausing before continuing. "I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Champion of the God's; my mother is Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons." Hippolyta finally shows some emotion as she stares wide eyed at Diana, getting out of her seat before crossing over to Diana to stare her in the eyes again for a full minute before turning away, nodding to herself.

"One day then, I will have what I always desired." She sighs herself, before turning back to Diana. "Yes, I am proud of what I can see you have become. I hope I can endure the wait till see you at the correct time." She says. "Now, Raven, I will know, you are also a Sister in your time?"

"I am Your Highness." Raven confirms.

"Yet you mentioned it not, nor that you were not born of us." Hippolyta continues.

"The fewest people in our time believe I am when it is mentioned." Raven replies. "My engaging of Ares, the Bloodspiller on Themysciran soil allowed me entry." She replies, letting it go unsaid she privately suspected Hippolyta had other reasons for wishing to include her and now she was certain there was more to it.

"For what reason would you engage a foe that cannot be beat?" The Queen asks while looking at her questioningly.

"I was undergoing a number of trials at the time, Ares appeared during my trials with Diana that had brought me to Themyscira. He enforced a number of memories onto me, of this city and a life I never had here. Something happens to me during this life and I engage Ares to keep him at bay, hoping to buy time for others." Raven says.

"Hmm, you are not telling me everything about this matter. Why?" Hippolyta notes.

"I cannot, if I do and we return to our time, we may find it changed, perhaps for the worse." Raven says.

"Hmm, I understand. Knowledge of the future has value like no other; my pool allows me glimpses from time to time, but it is by the will of the Gods that I am allowed these glimpses. If you cannot tell me, then it must be their will that make you defy me as you have done the Deceiver." Hippolyta says. "Now I know there in the future will be new Amazons, but you two are not?" She continues, looking at Shayera and Zatanna.

"I am not a physical kind of person." Zatanna admits.

"Diana has mentioned your people might not accept my kind in that way." Shayera says as she spreads her wings slightly.

"Then worthy allies you must be?" Hippolyta continues.

"They are." Diana says before either of them can mention their own failings.

"Good." Hippolyta nods in satisfaction. "Now I have an item Magala presented me, a gift from the gods, I was told could help you on your journey, but I can say no more about it. If we meet again, I may have forgotten this meeting, but present the item to me and I may remember with clarity." Hippolyta says before walking up to the throne and retrieves a small hand mirror with a dark metal frame with four spines poking out of the sides, Raven just stares at it. "You have seen this before." Hippolyta notices at her reaction.

"I've… owned it for several years; I got it when I was a child." Raven says, remembering Azar had given it to her.

"Then I guess we will part with it at some point if we can't get all the way back with its help." Shayera mentions.

"That's the problem, I used it to ease my meditation, I have never been told about it being able to do anything else." Raven says as Hippolyta hands her the mirror.

"Let me have a look." Zatanna says before she is handed the mirror.

"Uh, Your Highness, I had a mace with me when I arrived?" Shayera mentions.

"Yes, our smith's apprentice was struck by Zeus' lightning when she examined it. Tell me warrior; is this a weapon of his design?" Hippolyta says as she retrieves the weapon lying behind her throne. Diana isn't missing her Lasso because she had left it in her room before venturing into the gym.

"No, it is one of my homeworld's standard armaments." Shayera says as she twists the small ring on the handle near the head, making it crackle with electricity for a few seconds before she turns it off. "Unfortunately, the metal it is made of does not exist here and I cannot get a new one."

"Hmm, I don't see how it aided you Raven, but I can see a carefully woven spell on its surface, I think I can get us started." Zatanna says. "When you are ready that is."

"My Queen, till we meet again." Raven says, putting a fist over her heart and bows to Hippolyta.

"Till we meet again, mother." Diana says as she gives her a hug, with a sad expression on her face.

"One last thing, you wouldn't have happened to have met a man in a red suit?" Shayera asks.

"I have days ago, I had the uncouth brute executed after he insulted Antiope, his strange equipment was melted down. Why do you ask?"

"His backpack was what got us here." Raven says. "But if its slag now." She shrugs.

"So we ready to go?" Zatanna asks as they gather around her, getting nods. "Ok, farewell Your Highness. ekaT su emoh!" She says to the mirror before they all vanish in a puff of smoke and a loud bang, immediately resulting in guards and Antiope rush into the now empty chamber with a drawn sword, finding an oddly smiling Hippolyta.

_Flashback ends._

"Ok, you went back in time, three thousand years and landed in Old Themyscira and found your mirror there?!" Richard exclaims, making sure he got it all right.

"Yup, the spell only took us about a millennium into the future though and landed us in a Viking village that time, right on the king's great table in the middle of a feast. After the ensuing brawl died down, we managed to convince them we were Valkyries who had lost out horses and were searching for a mage to transport us back to Asgard. Thankfully, Shayera had studied all religions and that Zatanna could make herself understandable to them." Raven replies.

"Do you know where you landed?" Richard asks.

"One of the Danish Isles; we had to travel to Sweden to find the mage. He got us landed in Camelot, of all places, fortunately Merlin was in a good mood and got us to the 16th century, I lost the mirror when we crashed through the roof of a monastery in France and were promptly forced to flee the scene. The nuns thought Shayera was an angel and the rest of us were witches that were harassing her. We had to seek out a man living in a cave near Paris, turned out he was a cannibal, but we persuaded him to cast the spell, or rather Zatanna had him buried under a mountain of cabbages before he agreed. We all ended up in a pile on the station, finding out we had been gone for two minutes and that Flash was looking for us." Raven continues. "It was an experience I am unlikely to forget."

"Girls night out." Richard says. "So did you show Hippolyta the mirror when you got back?"

"Yes and she admitted that she actually remembered the meeting vividly, and had ever since Diana was born. So she admitted that she did recognize me the moment she met me on the Watchtower and knew what was going to happen when she allowed me to come to Themyscira."

"Was that a good or bad thing?"

"She said we are even for not being able to tell her about the coming of Heracles, who arrived two years after we left. Magala also admitted she knew I was coming and had been waiting as well, but it was Zeus who had her supply me with the godswater. It is actually scary to think that it all began thousands of years before you were even born."

"I gather, scary to know we might not have an actual choice in what we do." Richard replies.

"We have the choice in the now, don't forget that." Raven says. "Anyways, we did manage to get us a few souvenirs along the way, I'll show them later."

"So I guess you have been spending more time on Themyscira?" Richard asks after a moment's silence.

"Plenty, besides the odd visits and holidays. We have been over to take part in the harvest, and the war games we hold twice annually to make sure no one is forgetting how to fight."

"What's that like?"

"Massed battle formations in regiments and smaller squadron skirmishes. In time for the second one, someone had suggested that I, along with a few others, try and lead a group of twenty each, which did surprise me."

"Ok so how did that work out?" Richard asks, wondering if Raven had the presence on Themyscira that he had seen in the cave.

"Quite well after some explaining was done, they had after all done this for much longer than I had and were used to having a certain way of doing things. While I couldn't teach them how to do stuff like we do it here because of rules and time constraints, I did manage to teach them how to move silently, hide effectively and best of all, how to have patience. See they mainly think in terms of meeting an enemy like a battering ram meeting a castle gate, I taught them how to fight like predators. Ended up with a tally of five other squads before the end." Raven replies nonchalantly.

"Sounds like a career booster to me?" Richard says.

"It was, officially I hold the rank of sergeant on Themyscira, after some instruction on how to act as one." Raven says while rubbing her nails against her stomach.

"Think I found that out the hard way?"

"You did, but it was nothing compared to what I did when I got over to Titans Tower finding everything in disarray because Cyborg was away visiting some relatives. Cyborg could tell by the sensors when he got back that I had been angry, room temperature had been raised several degrees above normal and that everyone were a little white."

"So the team is working out well now?" He asks at the mention of the team.

"Most of the time, nothing serious to complain about in the field. The problems arise when they are in the Tower, they are more like a school class than the family we were. We elected for safety reasons and practicality to make the team as big as it is; we couldn't run two teams and we couldn't really decide on keeping it at four or five." Raven explains.

"So who ended up without a team?" Richard asks.

"Kid Devil and Zatanna's cousin Zachary initially, Kid Devil has since joined after Ravager left, Zach alienated himself from the team almost immediately after he got on board so he is loose again. Which reminds me we need to meet with Zatanna later this afternoon for your checkout, so you might want to tidy up." She says looking over her glasses at him.

"I think its best it remains unknown Richard Grayson is back in town for the time being. So are you two cool now?" he says while combing his beard with his fingers.

"Frosty, she's been teaching me some sleight of hand tricks, some of my escapology classes are with her and of course; magic. She was even kind enough to invite me to her father's funeral when she got it arranged."

"She found him?" Richard asks in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Raven asks in equal surprise before she remembers she didn't actually tell him back then. "Yes, when we invaded Talazzarr we found him frozen in amber, Zatanna was allowed a last chance to talk to him before she had to consign his soul to the Abyss, a place beyond heaven and hell's reach so he wouldn't suffer. I stored his body till she was ready to arrange the funeral; it was lovely and amazing to see how many people had known him." She says, obviously replaying the scene in her head.

"I remember Bruce saying that Giovanni had noted he could have been a natural magician." Richard says.

"He mentioned that as well, since he attended as himself. Zatanna has offered me the assistant role in her shows, but somehow I think that getting sawed in half night after night will get boring eventually." Raven shrugs. "By the way, do you have a bike parked downtown you need to pick up?"

"No, I arrived by bus. But I can imagine Zee would have fun manhandling you." Richard replies with a smile that is echoed by Raven. "So, Arkham burned down?"

"Ah yes, or how I almost ran over five Amazons with the Batmobile." Raven says as her smile broadens at the memory. "Apparently they felt I had been away for too long and came to check up on me. Bruce had headed out early by bike and I had an assignment that was running late when I got the call."

_Flashback, North of Gotham City:_

"You are certain we are not in a part of Tartarus?" Penelope asks as the five Amazons follow Antiope along the forest trail just after sunset.

"Of course, that man we spoke to is highly regarded by Princess Diana, he wouldn't have dared to send us anywhere we didn't want to go." Artemis replies.

"Question is why he couldn't send us directly to her?" Io adds.

"We were told this numerous times by Diana, the Dark One appreciates uninvited visitors in his abode as much we do on Themyscira." Artemis continues. "But I agree, he could have placed us closer than that market square we arrived in."

"Because he doesn't actually know where the cave is, or he has been sworn not to reveal it." Anitope says from up front as she crouches and studies the tracks she is following. "It is only because of Diana's directions we have gotten this far."

"You mean till you found some animal you wanted to hunt." Philipus adds while studying the pine trees around her, while it irritated her as much as the others she knew she couldn't track Raven's magical signature because of the wards inside the cave that was meant to prevent just that.

"Actually I am certain I am tracking a very large and unusual version of the mechanical chariots these people seem to prefer." Antiope replies without looking up. "Tracks are less than a day old."

It had been a bit of an experience for the group to appear in the busy center of Gotham, dressed and armed for combat. It had taken them some time to convince Hippolyta to let them make the journey and even more to convince Diana to let slip how to find the cave and taking a vow of its secret remaining safe. Diana had warned them about the society they were about to experience, and had told them not to mingle, ignore any lesser comments, don't kill anyone and be mindful of the roads for the cars and trucks. Io in particular wanted to have a closer look at some of the larger variants, especially a large red truck that almost runs Penelope over. The others however were almost choking in the air, unused as they are to pollution. But after several hours of travel by foot, they have made their way north, only to have Antiope lead them from the given directions when she found the tracks.

"I wonder how people here sleep, it's been hours since we left the city and I can still hear its roar from here." Io continues, noting again the dull hum of the city they can still hear.

"They are used to it, like the foul air." Artemis shrugs. "But I do wonder how such a city sustains itself? We saw no fields of wheat or any game to hunt, unless you intend to turn to barbarity?"

"They are barbarians." Penelope shrugs.

"Not all of them." Philipus corrects.

"Sisters, I believe we have reached our journey's end." Anitope says as she looks up, the others look ahead into a small clearing before a sheer cliff wall rises into high into the air, unbeknownst to them marking the southern border of the gardens of Wayne Manor.

"Or just the end of your trail." Penelope grumbles already thinking about the time they needed to spend to get back to the road.

"No, the tracks lead straight to the rocks." Antiope replies as she studies them, noticing how they just disappear several feet from the cliff. "I suspect our destination lies beyond them."

"And we are getting past them how?" Penelope continues by pointing out the obvious. "We do not have Princess Diana's strength or sister Raven's ability to bypass rock."

"Perhaps it needs a spell or password?" Philipus suggest.

"Please Philipus, Diana mentioned the cave has been in use since before sister Raven arrived, most likely the Dark One has a mechanism somewhere to command its opening." Artemis replies getting a scowl out of Philipus.

"Well whatever opens it, we don't have it." Penelope sighs. "How far away was this manor supposed to be from here?"

"15 minutes walk back the track and about two and a half kilometers further down the road." Io replies.

"Sister's let me try at least." Philipus asks, getting a shrug out of Artemis. _"By the power of Zeus, unlock the door in my path." _She says in Hellenistic Greek, getting nothing from the rocks.

"Well you tried." Io says patting the mages shoulder as she turns away, looking disheartened. Just as the rocks begin rumbling before falling forwards. "LOOK OUT!" Io cries as the group flees out of the way as the rocks reveal themselves to be completely flat on the back and lowered by hydraulics.

"Ok, maybe it did work?" Artemis admits at the beaming Philipus as they move forwards to the opening.

"Wait, something is coming." Anitope says as she stops just outside of it. "Can you not hear it?"

"I do." Artemis replies, getting the others to stop as well. Deep inside the cave a deep roar is heard along with screeching before four circular white eyes appear at the back and quickly comes towards the group. "MOVE!"

The group scrambles out of the way as a huge black machine erupts from the cave, flying at first, but as it lands it throws up dirt as the brakes set in, stopping it several meters down the path from this landing, before the engines kick in and the tank swings around to catch the five Amazons in its headlights.

"What kind of beast is that?" Penelope asks as Antiope ready's her bow, none of them can see much as the light blinds them, but they hear something moving.

"Not sure, but be ready for anything." Artemis says as a figure can be seen above the light, Antiope doesn't ask, she releases the arrow at the top of the figure, guessing it would be the creature's head, only for the figure to raise something that deflects the arrow.

"Sisters, I would prefer you didn't do that as a habitual greeting from now on." Ravens voice reaches them, getting Antiope to lower her weapon out of surprise. "Get in, we don't have time for talk here."

"Err, Sister?" Philipus asks.

"It's a chariot, come on, we can't wait!" Raven says as she sinks back down, getting the others to quickly hurry forwards, finding her waiting in the driver's seat of the tank. "You will have to squeeze to get in; this isn't as favored as Diana's jet."

"I got dips on the front seat." Io says quickly and jumps in. Antiope and Penelope get in and take up the two rear seats.

"You will have to sit on each other's laps, I am afraid." Raven says, Artemis and Philipus get in as well, ending up on Antiope and Penelope's laps respectively, which is a tight fit. "Ok fasten your seatbelts this is going to be bumpy."

"Seatbelt's?" Io asks a second before Raven has the engine roar to life and swings the car around before racing down the forest trail, getting a scream out of Io and Philipus who aren't used to the kick of the acceleration.

"Next to your seat, Artemis and Philipus you just hang onto the seat in front of you." Raven says, getting the group to finally notice what she is wearing, making Io stop halfway at an attempt at bucking her seat belt.

"You look… different, Sister?" Artemis says as the tank bumps as they exit onto the asphalt road, knocking Artemis' and Philipus' heads against the ceiling. "Ow."

"Armor and badge of honor, have to wear it here, not that I mind." Raven replies. "Hard right turn!" She calls before swinging the car to the right as the road swings; getting a host of complaining from the others. "Sorry."

"Where are we going in this death trap?" Antiope asks from behind Artemis.

"A place called Arkham Asylum was reported on fire 5 minutes ago and the patients are running free. This is Gotham's version of Doom's Door being opened."

"You keep demons inside this place?" Philipus asks as the tank makes its way down onto the freeway. "Watch out!" She cries as Raven swings around a truck.

"Don't worry." Raven says calmly. "Arkham is a place for the mentally ill, where many of Batman's enemies end up. They keep killers that will kill you for a laugh, flip a coin for your life and those kinds of people. Some appear monstrous, but they are human and don't kill any of them, but wound them if you need to stop them from running away. Mind your feet Artemis." Raven waits a second before her seat moves to the center of the car and pulls her forwards.

"It's got her!" Penelope exclaims as the car speeds up.

"No, with a car this big, it is easier to maneuver like this, hang on!" Raven replies before she begins swinging the car from side to side, avoiding the slower moving cars and trucks, while the others scream and hang on for dear life. "Oh and for the record, outside of this I am Batgirl and can't talk." She isn't sure if she is actually heard above the cries of terror, but she races on.

7 minutes later she steps hard on the brakes after a warning, stopping the tank at the edge trees at the back of the Arkham grounds, having used an old back entrance in favor of the one currently clogged by firefighters, police and ambulances on the inside while a crowd of spectators had gathered outside the gates and surrounding wall.

"Remember what I said; stay here if you need to." Batgirl says as she opens the hatch and jumps out and sprints towards the burning structure on top of the hill.

"Did everyone get that?" Artemis asks as she gets out on shaky legs, looking as green as the others.

"Was too busy holding onto my stomach." Io admits as she climbs out as well.

"She must be mad." Antiope notes as they all see a small dark shape seemingly leap several meters into the air and in through a window of the burning building.

"Maybe she spends her free time here." Philipus jokes as she stands and supports herself with her hands on her knees as a part of the outer wall collapses with a crash and something big storms out.

"Beware sisters, we have company!" Artemis calls as she gets her sword out, noticing the shape heading towards them. "TO ARMS!" She yells as the thing roars, while smaller figures emerge from the hole in the wall and follows after it.

_Flashback ends._

"And so they got to sample Gotham's crazies, Killer Croc got away to the safety of police custody with five arrows in his hide and 32 lacerations before my sisters had to deal with the more confused crazies." Raven says. "Turned out Firefly thought the place would burn nicely, and he got a nice fireproof cell in the new Asylum for it. Sadly, Joker and many of the others are still at large today." She sighs.

"Terra included." Richard notes.

"Yeah, we have a hunch she returned to her brother since we found the inhibitor in the ruins. We will get her when she shows us again."

"If she shows up again." Richard corrects.

"We know she will, she said often enough during her sessions and temper tantrums that she would have revenge over me and see me locked in Arkham instead of her when she didn't want to personally dismember me. Dr. Light said something like that as well, but let's see when we meet him." Raven shrugs dismissively.

"So what was Bruce like when he met them?" Richard continues, wondering how that could possibly have turned out pleasantly.

"Civil actually, he did tell me to bring them along and he was kinda happy we wouldn't have to deal with Croc later on. But he wasn't too pleased about them breaking the bones of some 30 mentally ill patients. But he did let them in the cave afterwards and walked all over Artemis and Penelope when they finally challenged him to a fight."

"Well that should have pleased him." Richard says, thinking about the scowling women after it. "Can I ask, have you really gotten all those scars during this time?" Raven quirks an eyebrow before looking down herself.

"No, some of them are from Azerath, others from Jump City, but I have a few from Gotham. But they are all cosmetic, but I like being reminded of my mistakes. Like these remind me why a cheesy name does not equal an easy target." She says, pointing out four small marks, two on her chest, one in her right tight and one in her stomach. "Some girl calling herself the Carpenter had boasted she had rigged a building to blow, but gave up her location, an old rundown theater. I found her standing on the stage, I tried sneaking up behind her and failed to notice several floorboards behind her had been replaced recently, resulting in me falling through them and getting a sandbag to knock me out from above. Turns out her real agenda was that she was hired to booby trap the entire theater for us. She told me this when I woke up tied to a chair, she used a nail gun whenever she thought I wasn't paying enough attention to her. Hurt like hell, but the armor took the worst, but I got out and knocked her out." Raven explains.

"So it's not all been a breeze since I left." Richard says. "Anything serious?"

"My first encounter with Harvey Dent; I got cocky and the armor wasn't as thick as it should have been at the time, I ended up taking seven slugs from him. I couldn't do much else than call for help after falling down an elevator shaft. Bruce wasn't too happy afterwards, but nothing serious was hit. The time Scarecrow got us both was bad as well, had us both hanging by our arms over the ground before flooding the room with gas. We both got a little, before we got out which made following him over the rooftops particularly hairy."

"Well good to see you made it through intact." He says while studying his feet in the water. "Everyone else intact as well?"

"Yeah, nobody dead or mutilated in the past two years, thankfully. We've had a few close calls here and there but everyone is good. Well that depends on if you can call marriage a blessing or mutilation?" This gets Richard to look up.

"Who?"

"Bee and Herald last year. And Beastboy and Starfire are officially engaged and you are hereby invited if they finally decided on a day." Raven says with a smirk.

"Whoa, I thought that was just a flirt." He says before a smirk makes his way onto his face. "So anyone in your life?"

"No." Raven replies flatly.

"Not even a crush?" He continues, splashing a little water onto her before promptly getting thrown in the water, emerging gasping for air.

"That last one was you, and I have had enough of being hurt and heartbroken!" She snaps before teleporting away, leaving Richard in the pool.

"Damnit!" He curses as he punches the water. "Way to go Richard, shoot yourself in the foot a few times more why don't you?" He growls at himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **She's still very touchy about it :) And for older readers; now the mystery of Hippolyta's behaviour when she first met Raven has been solved. Next chapter; Richard gets even more confused and upset.


	4. Upside Turnaround

"We have got to go now, for your appointment." Raven says from the door as Richard has his head buried under his pillow.

"You don't have to go with me; I grew up in this city." Richard replies from the pillow.

"I have to keep an eye on you." Raven says as she walks inside and pulls the pillow away from him. "Don't make me carry you."

"Ok." Richard sighs and rolls out of bed to get his shoes on and begins tying his shoe laces. "Sorry about the remark, I had just hoped you had gotten over me." He says, knowing that Raven had only snapped because she was actually very raw about that subject.

"Can you at least look at me when you say it?" Raven asks as he does not look up from his feet, his eyes widen when he does, revealing Raven to be wearing a pair of black leather pants with flames coming up from the ankles stopping at the knees, a studded leather belt and a small tight black t-shirt what leaves a small rim of gray skin visible between it and the pants, while having 'Hell Awaits!" in bloody letters written on the front. While she has removed her bracelets, she has instead replaced the right one with a plain black leather one of only a third of the length.

He quickly swallows his surprise and looks her in the eyes. "I am sorry I upset you, I had just hoped that you might have become happy again." She just nods slightly.

"I am too touchy about it still. Sorry about snapping at you, it was uncalled for." She admits with a sigh. "Come on, let's go." She says before turning and walks out of the room with thumps announcing her footsteps. Richard quickly follows her, first of all noticing how tight the pants are around her rear.

"I see you learned how to walk in high heels?" He asks, spotting the heel he was hearing.

"Saw a pair of boots I really liked and decided to at least try them, I may have been overconfident since the heels were too high for a beginner like me and fell down the last couple of steps on the stairs in the hall, which put a considerable dent in my pride that day. But eventually I got the hang of them." She replies as the head down the stairs and through the kitchen to get to the garage.

"So I guess I should expect something opposite out of your car to what I would have thought once?" He asks as they stand in the empty garage next to the kitchen entrance as Raven locks the door after them.

"Opposite of what?" Raven asks with a smirk as she opens the garage door at the back that leads down to the underground garage that houses Bruce's many cars.

"Never mind, its that one." Richard points at a black, first generation, 1968 Chevrolet Camaro with a part of the engine sticking out through the hood. Along the sides and on the hood is painted a skeleton reaching forwards to grab the headlights.

"Found it cheap and worked on it as a side project with Cyborg's help. Had to modify the engine when Bruce asked me to infiltrate the local street racer community, it was painted blue then. After I was done I had it repainted to this and had some of the more obscene bits removed." She says as they get into the red leather seats, where Richard notes the eight ball on top of the gear lever. In his mind it just seemed a little over the top and he starts to wonder if it was Raven or her front he was getting in the car with.

"Hope you didn't have this come alive and eat mine?" Richards asks with a smirk as he had failed to spot his own green sports car.

"Nope, yours is in the back. Put it in storage till you came back." Raven replies as she starts the engine with a roar.

"And once I thought you'd be driving something small, sensible and economically correct one day." He replies as she drives the out of the garage that closes after them after Raven presses a button on the console.

"Timid would have wanted me to get the smallest possible car, if any, and then have me hide under the dashboard." Raven replies with a smile, Richard can imagine her only poking her head up enough for her to see the road ahead if Timid was driving.

"You are enjoying surprising me with every turn, aren't you?" Richard asks as they swing onto the road passing by Wayne Manor.

"Yes, actually I am, but you should read those magazines in the back if you want to amuse me some more." Raven says while thumbing at the back. Richard turns around to find several magazines lying on the floor behind them, picking out one of the top ones; he takes one look at the front page before his jaw lands in his lap.

It's an issue of Gossip Gotham one of over a dozen tabloids from the city and one of the more artistically minded, with a cover consisting of a white background where Raven, dressed in a black top and pants and a pair of reflective sunglasses stands looking over the photographer with her arms folded over her chest looking disdainful. This isn't the surprise, the headline at the bottom is:

The Bruce's Hell Raising Cousin! See her story revealed!

"Read the article we fed them before you say anything." Raven says, smiling with amusement. Richard opens and closes his mouth a few times before doing so, looking up several minutes later.

"Rachel Wayne Roth, a distant niece from Bruce's mother's side. Now living with her wealthy uncle, happy to spend his money, but a renowned malcontent in Gotham's upper circles, regularly observed in the darker parts of town?" He lists the most important bits.

"Well, neither Bruce nor I have any living relatives left, so they have no one to say otherwise and the documents various people have seen are from the cave. And the malcontent part and the clothes are just a good way to keep the upper-class snobs far away from me when I have to go with Bruce to parties. But we have our amusement because of it."

"And by doing this as yourself isn't putting you at risk?" He asks as he fails to see any changes in her looks, save maybe a little around her cheeks.

"Like you, no one expects to find me here, so they won't be looking. But I am behaving differently and adding some smaller changes to fool facial recognition devices and you have been in Gotham's Goth- environment before?" She asks.

"Several times, drug missions mostly."

"Well I have seen at least 40 different people on as many occasions with purple hair of my shade and maybe hundreds with skin so naturally pale it could be gray or even white. So the papers tag me one of those. That I do go there for concerts from time to time is another matter." Raven shrugs as they head out on the freeway.

"Stopped reading poetry?" Richard asks wondering if there was anything left of the quiet Raven he once knew.

"Well no, but mostly its bed time reading, concerts can be squeezed if I am lucky." Raven explains.

"So anything I'd like?"

"Maybe, but I've only scanned your CD's quickly from time to time. Remember that night in Dis? It's that kind of music. Of course Bruce takes us along for classical concerts too, which are nice too."

"So are you the scandalmonger Bruce is?" Richard continues as he picks out another magazine looking at the front page. "I take that as a yes. 'Rachel Wayne flips the mayor's ball!'"

"His idiot son didn't get the message, threw a fit and I got the blame." Raven shrugs.

"Well your choice of clothing wasn't traditional." Richard says, noticing the photos taken, Raven in a band T-shirt and torn pants.

"I hate the times I've been persuaded to wear a dress for them, I get some 20 people who want to make pointless small talk and dance, thinking I had a sudden 'rash of normality' as they called it. Developed a bad habit of seemingly getting drunk to keep them away, works till people get drunk enough to try anyway."

"At least you wouldn't be lonely if you didn't want to be?"

"They are only drawn to me because I am not like them, being with me would be seen as a manly thing to them, like you." She says with a smirk. "Besides, you know they'd probably die of fright if they really knew."

"I am wounded." Richard shrugs as he pulls out his sunglasses from his shirt pocket and puts them on. "Can I ask what I should expect when I bump into Diana? Just so I know if I should write my last will when we get back?"

"She will have some words in private with you, but she won't kill you. Victor will however, usually reminds me of that fact when we have time for talk."

"So when should I have it done till? Assuming I will meet them in the near future?"

"I am talking with Bruce about that." Raven replies as they take a ramp off the freeway.

"You two really have grown close?" He asks.

"He's like the father I never had, or thought I wanted. But Diana and him are closer still, which they are enjoying a lot. Leaving me and Tim with the city a few nights. She was somewhat disheartened when she realized that he can't commit himself to her the way he is to Gotham, yet, but she is happy now, which I am thankful for and so is Alfred."

"I would have figured he was." Richard says as they have to stop at an intersection.

_15 minutes later_

"Zee! Visitors!" The big man yells at the door with the name after knocking.

"Who is it?!" Zatanna yells from the other side.

"The Wayne kid." The big man continues after looking at Raven who has added a pair of large reflective sunglasses to her attire from the car, with Richard having changed into a checkered shirt and blue pants since he was dumped in the pool.

"She's cool, let her in Tom." Zatanna yells from the other side as the door unlocks and the two are let into the messy dressing room, with Zatanna sitting at her makeup mirror in her stage outfit. "Whoa, who's the cave man?" She asks, spotting Richard who closes the door after him.

"Well we know him as Richard Grayson, but we can always call him Vandal Savage." Raven says as she takes off her glasses, while smiling.

"I'm immortal, woo-hoo!" Richard says with little enthusiasm as he takes off his glasses as well. "Good to see you again Zee."

"You too Richard." Zatanna chuckles. "But we are dying to hear why you split."

"I caused an almost fatal situation in the cave, couldn't deal with it, had to go. Details are blanketed for now." Richard says. "Anyways I hear Trigon left us a few surprises and that's what prompted me to do it?"

"Ah yes, the seeds. And I and Fate have reminded Rae, she is the best of us to remove stuff like that, since she is connected to it. But let's have a look." Zatanna says as she gets out of her seat and begins scanning Richards head with her hands. "Na, you're clean, but I can sense you have had mystical contact?"

"Went looking for mages and the like, not all of them were friendly, had some questions I needed answers to. I left the cave in a hurry and wasn't sure if Bruce had the League looking for me." He continues, halting the question from Zatanna.

"We just heard you left suddenly and not much else." Zatanna shrugs. "Bruce and Raven have been tight-lipped about it, guess it will remain a secret."

"Probably." Richard agrees. "Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Thank you, it was a lovely ceremony. But as he said, the show must go on."

"And you have gotten on I see?" Richard asks.

"Yeah, back to pulling Bugsy out of the hat and all that. And had to jump through hoops for the League to green light me again. And then I found out about." She says while nodding at Raven for the last part. "Whoever said that mages are worth squat in a fist fight haven't met her."

"Well I am banned from doing magic tricks when I wear that costume." Raven shrugs while studying the contents of a few piled boxes. "But the sleight of hand you taught me has proven useful a fair few times."

"Oh good, I thought you weren't paying any attention." Zatanna exclaims. "But you have a new time to beat in the water tank, 58.2 seconds." Raven looks around to look at the smirking Zatanna, ignoring the questioning look on Richard face.

"Damn, I had hoped it would last at least another month." Raven sighs. "But congratulations."

"Thank you. We have a bit of a competition about who can do Houdini's water tank escape the fastest." Zatanna says to Richard. "Of course Bruce has it down to 36.8 seconds."

"And I seem to remember a time where you two were at each other's throats?" He replies, getting smirks from the two women.

"My mistake, but we are friendly now. Ain't we Rae?" Zatanna asks

"Sure we are, till you turn me into a rabbit again." Raven smirks back.

"All part of learning how to do it." Zatanna replies. "Anyways it's been nice seeing you again Richard, but I got a show I need to prepare. And do be careful around Scandal Savage over there."

"Good to see you too Zee, and don't worry I am walking on tiptoes at the moment." Richard assures.

"Till next time Zatanna." Raven says before heading out the door.

"Can I talk to Richard for a second in private?" Zatanna asks suddenly.

"Uh, sure, I'll be in the car." Raven nods before heading out, closing the door behind her.

"Zee?" Richard asks.

"I'm sorry Richard, but I took a peek in your mind for what happened back then." Zatanna admits.

"Guess I have to expect J'onn to do it as well." Richard sighs. "Guess you can understand why I ran?"

"Yeah and now I understand why she is like she is." Zatanna says. "After you left, I have been told it took a week and a half before she was heard from again, but she wasn't exactly the same as before."

"I have been constantly surprised by what she is doing now." Richard agrees, earning him a fierce stare.

"Not what I meant. I see it in Bruce as I see it in her; a part of her either died or was diminished to almost nothing by what she went through." Richard stares at her in surprise. "And I can see something has died in you as well."

"I know what is missing from her, she told me before I left. She was willing to love me and Bruce had set that weekend up so that we could confront ourselves with this, because I felt it too, instead she got stabbed in the heart, by me." He says looking at the ground. "I knew what I had done when I left, after receiving clarity I have looked for a means to restore it, not with me… but someone. I just want her to be happy."

"Do you have any idea how to go about this? Raven is a master of controlling emotions and her own don't peep without her say so any more." Zatanna asks.

"I have an idea, but I know I will be hated by her if I use it and it succeeds, but she may become happy, one day." Richard sighs.

"Will it be worth it?" Zatanna asks.

"No one should go throughout their life without love, her least of all. Yes, I am willing to do it, no matter what may come after."

"And if she rejects and restores things to the way they are?" Zatanna continues.

"Then I have given my best shot, but I will mourn having to watch her go through life without it." He replies resolutely.

"Good, better go, she is waiting, good luck." Zatanna says before escorting him out.

_Later, Wayne Manor:_

"Well it's…different." Richard says as he is admitted to Raven's room in the manor.

The original bed is still there, so are the closets, but Raven has put her own touch on the room, making it darker with the curtains being dark blue, same color as the top half of the walls that used to be green. On the wall to the left is a large battle axe with a wooden shaft mounted over a desk with a desktop computer and a few books. Next to the bed is a large bookcase, filled with books. Also on the walls are a few framed pictures and two posters, one looking like a fanged skull is pushing its way out of the wall and one Batman poster that displays an older version of the symbol, where the bat is black and surrounded by a yellow oval. Also in the far corner is a second book-rack lined with different items, glass balls, a few books and many ceramic jars. In the opposite corner from the computer is the basket that Cerberus is currently inhabiting and a old mounted globe standing beside it.

"Thank you, come in." Raven says. "If anyone asks, then I am just into role playing." She says nodding at the rack of ingredients before sitting herself down on the chair at the desk. "But Bruce has asked me not to do magic here ever since I accidentally animated one of the couches. So I take it far into the woods if I need to."

"Take it the axe is authentic?" He asks before it dawns on him. "Bruce let you practice up here?"

"Yeah, from the time travelling, took it from the Viking that tried taking it to the back of my head. And yes, he did because Fate provides me with homework. Oh you need to see this." She says as she gets up and walks over to the ingredients book-rack and brings a small round glass container, sealed with wax, over to him. "Don't drop it; I'd hate to have to recapture him." She says while he studies it, seeing nothing in it.

"Let me out!" A small voice cries suddenly from within.

"And this is what has become of Malchior." Raven smirks as Richard studies anguished reptilian face appearing in the bottle. "Merlin was training him to be a guard dog in his old body when we found him, now he is an excellent paperweight."

"And the rest of him?" Richard asks.

"Stored in Fate's tower, dragon parts are highly valuable to us mages, but we only use it sparingly."

"She had me torn apart!" Malchior complains from his bottle.

"Hope you haven't planned anything like this for me?" Richard says as he hands her the glass back.

"I entertained the idea." Raven smirks before putting Malchior back on the shelf; internally Richard notes he wouldn't be surprised if she had, at least a part of her would have.

"So, Bruce says you've been around?" He asks after a moment of studying the axe, noting the edge is sharp, not that the weight of the thing would actually need it to stop someone permanently and that it was easy to dismount if needed.

"Like you, he did send me off to some people who weren't hiding, you're almost stepping on the photo album by the way." She notes, he looks down to see the item lying on the ground next to the bed, as he bends down to pick it up, his hand brushes against a box under the bed, which she notes. "That's private." She notes and he just picks up the album.

"Who took them?" Richard asks as he regards them all, pictures of her in various locations set up in sections, all ending with a picture of Raven with slightly pleased smiles on her face alongside the masters of the places she was sent to train with. Richard recognizes the old man called Yuro Sensei by Bruce at the end of a string of photos from Japan, including one of Raven in a dark blue Kimono, with a black sash and deep blue paper umbrella, she looks surprised in that photo.

"Tim, Bruce sent us off together because Tim isn't old enough to travel alone. Well he is of course more than capable, but people would ask why Bruce would send his adoptive son halfway around the world alone. Tim has an album as well with the photos I took of him."

"And this one of you in a Kimono?" Richard asks, showing her the photo.

"Well, were only away for quick but intense courses, three to four weeks at most, I took some time on each trip to see some sights and sample the elder cultures. I still have that kimono in the closet."

"Suits you." Richard notes as he continues browsing. "Brazil?" He notes as he recognizes the statue of Jesus in Rio De Janeiro.

"Capoeira training." Raven replies as Richard flips a page to have his eyes widen. "Some of the other students suggested that I'd at least try that, somehow I got suckered into the actual carnival." She says, knowing he was looking at a picture of her in a very skimpy carnival costume appearing to be made of silver and azure stones, consisting of a two piece bikini, a diadem and a large assortment of feathers in the same colors.

"Well, you certainly don't look unhappy being there." Richard notes, actually she looks like she very much enjoying herself on the float she is on like the girls next to her. "So you know samba as well I take it."

"Well, I couldn't stand up there and pretend I was just a part of the float." Raven smirks. "However Bruce did grumble a little when he found out."

"Uh-hu." Richard says as he flips through the pictures. "Cambodia, China, Egypt?" He asks while looking up from a photo of the Sphinx where Raven is leaning against its right paw.

"Mystical training with Fate and physical training in the desert, I still find sand in the bag's I used on that trip. You'd be surprised if I started telling you about the mystical bits about those places."

"I am sure you could." He replies guessing she was about to tell him the Sphinx was more than just a statue or something. "So are you done training in magic?"

"In a few years according to Fate, with my current schedule." Raven shrugs. "Half a dozen months if I didn't have anything else to do."

"Ok." Richard says before closing the album. "So besides being graciously admitted into your sanctuary, what's up the rest of the day?"

"Well I have car maintenance from last night, for you there's nothing till we head out for the night. If you are bored however, I know a smelly dog that could do with a walk." She says looking at Cerberus who pretends to ignore her.

Richard spends the rest of the day trying to split his attention between rediscovering the mansion and getting himself up to speed, physically and mentally. All the while he has the odd sensation that he is being followed or watched, but he shrugs it off as his own paranoia which he admits is annoying him when he is not working. It is particularly when he revisits the bedrooms, the compulsive detective in him has him look under Raven's bed for what he brushed his hands against earlier, finding a box with some scribbling on it that he does not open. Eventually in the late afternoon he succumbs to the desire for fresh air and walks Cerberus in the forest, wondering how he is supposed to right the wrong he had committed. Eventually he admits he needs to ask if Raven even knows she is missing something inside of her, but he assumes she will just brush him off.

He asks at dinner, Raven-made sandwiches, citing Zatanna had noticed something was missing inside of himself. Predictably Raven says that if she was missing something, it is obviously insignificant, but she had noticed that he has been much less confident than she remembered him. He admits this, but says he thinks it's due to him being back and not receiving the welcome he thought he was going to get.

The night's patrol is on bike, with Richard borrowing Bruce's after finding one of his old spare helmets. Raven lets him know that she is generally uncomfortable on the bike as she mentions that fatal accidents are more common on bikes than any other motor vehicle. Which Richard also notes as they drive, she stays in the same lane as much as possible and doesn't do anything particularly fancy. The evening patrol proves to be almost as fruitful as yesterday, with them stopping a few drug dealers, an armed robber and three muggers before heading homewards at around two in the night.

"Uh Raven?" Richard asks as he returns from a late night snack, finding the woman in his bed under the sheets facing away from him as he enters, but she turns around at his question.

"This is a training situation." She replies. "I am wounded in the field, out cold, cannot be moved due to the injuries."

"I send a distress signal and wait." Richard replies automatically, it is the protocol that had been drilled into his head by Bruce; "_Never leave anyone behind, this city has enough people who could use dead Batman and Robin for a display."_ Back then it was just Richard and Bruce, but the rule still applied, and Richard had drilled the same rule into the heads of the Titans. "But why this?" He asks anyway.

"I am vulnerable and a woman, without injuring myself, this is the best alternative to the actual situation." She shrugs.

"I'd… hardly call you vulnerable Raven." Richard replies as he remembers that she is one of the few people he knows that could level a city block without moving a muscle.

"I am." Raven replies as she sits up, revealing her to be wearing only a black bra and that her arms are held behind her in such a way that Richard knows they are being restrained.

"You are putting an awful lot of trust in me with this." Richard admits, realizing that he is going to be sleeping next to her with this.

"Come morning and we will know if I was wise in doing this." She shrugs and lies down again, letting her powers pull up the sheet. "Don't hog the sheets when you've brushed teeth."

Richard is only vaguely aware of getting ready for bed, but very aware of getting into bed and turns off the light. In the darkness he thinks, earlier today he had wondered when he would get an opportunity to right the wrong he committed and now he has it. But in the darkness, with her next to him apparently soundly asleep, he realizes, he can't do it. She is trying to trust him, going so far to make herself incredibly vulnerable to him. All it would take was a quick jab at the correct place and he would be able to do anything he wanted with her. He annihilated that trust two years ago, he can't do it again, not now. It makes him sad, he spent a year and a half working himself up to this and now he can't. The last thing he thinks before sleep claims him; "_Zatanna was right, I have lost something vital, maybe it is not a bad thing?"_

Richard wakes up in the early morning as usual, at first he is surprised to feel something warm resting against him before he realizes Raven has turned in her sleep and is resting her head against his chest, while his right arm is holding her close. Richard doesn't move, only studies her face in her peaceful sleep for a few moments before she stirs as well.

"Morning." He says quietly so he doesn't startle her, getting her to turn her head to look at him.

"Morning." She replies before sitting up, revealing the handcuffs she had been sleeping in and the marks they have left on her during the night and the lock picks lodged in the locks that she begins to work automatically. "Thank you."

"What for?" He asks as he gets out of bed.

"For not doing what you had been hoping to do." She replies as she opens one cuff, swiftly followed by the other.

"You… knew?" Richard asks in surprise.

"Saw what you had been asking the mystics on your journey, how to revive a dead emotion." She replies.

"How long did you know?" He continues.

"Since removing the seed and confirming your story." Raven replies.

"You never asked me to." Richard notes, wondering again how the three had communicated without moving or speaking before it hits him again. "You've formed the bond with Bruce and Tim?!"

"Well yes, Bruce asked me to confirm the story you gave for safety reasons I am sorry if this offends you." Raven shrugs as she pulls the sheets off while Richard rubs his forehead.

"You have been talking this whole time?" He asks.

"Hourly reports, nothing more which is usual for us…."

"Did he tell you to do this?" Richard asks waving at the bed without looking.

"He told me he wanted to see if I could trust…."

"Just answer the question!" Richard cuts her off, which surprises her.

"No." She replies after a few seconds.

"Wish I could believe that Raven, I really do, but I know him better than you and I am not sure I know you anymore. Please go." Richard sighs in a dejected fashion, Raven just stares at him. "GO!" He bellows, startling her into teleporting to her own room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If some of you think Richard is being a jerk right now and that it doesn't really suit him, remember that he quite often got unpleasant where he became unreasonable and stated shouting whenever he was stressed, annoyed or confused in the show. And right now Richard is definitely annoyed and confused, since he is not in loop of the Bat-clan that he helped create and because he is not in Raven's loop and can't tell when she is herself and when she is putting up a front to him.

Read, Enjoy & Review :)


	5. The New Teen Titans

Richard doesn't leave his room for the most of the day, even when announced that Bruce had returned. He spends the time brooding over the new knowledge; he isn't unique in Raven's world anymore. He had thought she would never have shared that with anyone else, but she has, and not with another man who she may have had a romantic interest in, but with Bruce. He had always thought of it like an extremely personal thing to share for her, but she has shared it with one that would only use it for its practicality. Again and again he returns to the notion that the Raven he knew is gone, instead something is walking around looking like and claiming to be her and worst of all to him, is accepted by most to be her, apparently, but is only partially her and that he created her. Another unpleasant notion is that he realizes he is not considered a part of the clan anymore; it's keeping stuff from him he was used to being privileged to. He had known this for the last two years, but he never had to feel the effect of being the man outside, like Superman and the vast majority of the superhero community.

"I just don't know anything about this place anymore." He sighs to the ceiling.

"Because you think the world has turned on you." Richard looks up in surprise to see Bruce standing in the doorway. "We formed the bond out of practicality and because she felt uncomfortable since Azarath left her the night she was handed the costume, she never got a chance to tell you and J'onn went a month before figuring it out when she finally announced it to everyone who knew about them. We agreed on the hourly rapports because she has to treat you as another mission due to her own emotions involved in this." He says as he steps inside and closes the door.

"Then I am leaving." Richard announces as he gets off the bed. "I don't know what she is like anymore, what is real about her and what is a front or if there is anything at all behind the front! But I can't stay and watch her remain a robot doing your bidding."

"You come back after two years of travel, and expect the world here to have frozen in your absence?" Bruce asks with a raised eyebrow. "Wake up Richard. If you had returned after a month you wouldn't have set foot within the cave, but after a year, we were all ready to have you return and we all hoped you would. And now you are insulted that things have moved on from it?"

"No! Damnit! I am furious that she is just someone that looks like the woman I knew, but is you on the inside!" Richard shouts into Bruce's face getting grimace out of him.

"What is it you want from her Richard? From me?" Bruce asks sternly. "Do you want anger and a world of hurt? Because that can be delivered, but it won't solve anything. The time I spent in Raven's head made me realize that there is something in life other than the next mission and I am glad I have realized that. Do you really want her to be a person who clings to others for support? Who can't stand on her own? Like it or not Richard, she choose to grow up, you should too!" Bruce shouts before slamming the door on the way out. Richard screams his frustration after him before he sees red and begins throwing his things at the walls eventually leaving much of his room in ruins.

Richard emerges from his room an hour later and heads down to the kitchen in hopes of a solitary meal, but he finds Bruce waiting for him, leaning against the fridge door. The two end up staring at each other for a minute before Richard breaks the silence.

"Am I banned from the fridge?"

"No." Bruce replies but they both remain where they are and continue the staring for another minute before Richard breaks away.

"No, I don't want her to be unable to handle herself." He sighs to the unasked question before he continues, knowing Bruce wasn't going to be satisfied with that, he never was. "But now she is this spoiled girl that gets drunk and dates jocks because she can, you know I consider people like that to be shallow."

"You find them uninteresting." Bruce corrects. "And it is a front as much as yours and mine is."

"But why put it up to me?" Richard asks.

"Do you really have to ask?" Bruce shrugs, getting a sigh out of Richard. "Make her comfortable around you again and you will see what she is really like."

"Bruce, did you tell her to pull that stunt last night?" Richard sighs.

"No, but she warned me about it before going ahead. What she has been doing with you while I was away have all been her choice, as has been everything else she has been doing here the last two years. She chose to soldier on and have me train her, no matter how unpleasant it was for her on several occasions. Like it was her that chose to make her front the opposite of what she was when we first met her, it's been her choice to put in extra hours of her spare time to study magic or do a check up on the Titans when I would have seen her unwind a little to remain on top. If you think she reminds you of me, that's because she chose to model Batgirl's field personality after mine, because she thinks it was the most efficient and most like her own from Jump City." Bruce says as he gets off the fridge, allowing Richard to pick out a few slices of bread and something to put on it.

"And the shouting of orders at me in the cave?" Richard asks, well aware Bruce has camera's everywhere, the real question was if Raven was aware of it.

"She hasn't said anything, but I suspect it is Artemis' doing. She told you about using it on the Titans?"

"She has mentioned it, she tried it on you?" Richard asks wondering if Bruce had managed to push her to the brink one time or another and it would have popped up.

"With Tim, she was there to take him back to Gotham and found the team squabbling like kids while Cyborg was away visiting relatives. Cassandra was once again trying to claim leadership due to her heritage, seeing this, Superboy joins in because he has feelings for her, this spreads to the others quick enough, except for Miss Martian who was trying to calm everyone at the same time, verbally. From what Tim told me; they were in the main training hall when the argument broke out, then she appeared and promptly blew out one of the lights in the ceiling to get everyone's attention. She quickly has them lined up and promptly informed them that if the current team could not function without squabbling, then it would be terminated or have its leadership rearranged. She then had one on one talks with the entire team to get to the root of the problem; it being Cassandra feeling she was the obvious and only choice for leadership."

"That she's an Amazon, being the reason?" Richard asks as he eats the food he has prepared, from the five he had been with, in the field, he could imagine them all trying to make that same claim.

"She claims her father is Zeus, we haven't seen any proof, but Diana believes her. Tim, like you would have, listened in on the conversations and heard Cassandra make the same claim to Raven." Bruce continues. "However, regardless of who her father is, Cassandra is considered a commoner on Themyscira, not being old enough for any military rank. Raven had been expecting this apparently and handed her a direct line to Hippolyta who was to have said that Raven had special orders to induce humility in Zeus' daughter. Should Raven have failed, she and Cassandra would have been recalled."

"An Amazon malcontent?" Richard asks guessing Cassandra was not one to hide whatever power she had.

"Her mother is not an Amazon but a museum curator in Washington, the connection is that Cassandra was a huge fan of Diana before she learned of her own connection to Olympus. Cassandra has mentioned that she does think Themyscira is a bit too old fashioned for her. Superboy followed her, while he defended his right to stand up for his girlfriend, he was informed that should there be in need of a change of leadership, the choice should be made with the head, not the heart. Raven had gone on to detail the different kinds of leaders there were and informed him that Cassandra, as she was, could prove dangerous for all of them as she often blindly rushed into battle. Tim got his own version of the talk, but he won't say anything about it, but from surveillance I know he was yanked through the wall he had been spying through. Lastly she tried to resolve the other problems, thought they were minor in comparison."

"Has this happened often?" Richard asks.

"According to Cyborg it was worst in the beginning, but Tim has worked himself into the type of leader you were and he has claimed he's never had better friends than Kon-El, Cassandra or Bart. Miss Martian is everyone's friend but is acting like a Sunday morning cartoon, much like you noted how Starfire was in the beginning. Static, Red Devil and Blue Beetle have formed their own circle, but none of this is apparent in the field."

"I am trying to get my head around Beastboy, Kori and Vic leading a team I had almost forgotten about." Richard admits.

"It's only Cyborg that's there permanently now, Garfield and Koriand'r joined the Doom Patrol a year ago. If you are staying, you and Raven need to pick up Tim."

"Means I have to write my will, Raven mentioned something about Vic still wanting to kill me." Richard says as he finishes his food.

"Would mean you grew up to write one." Bruce adds, getting a small huff out of Richard. "She told me that you didn't go along with your plan?"

"I couldn't, I just couldn't break her trust all over again. She made herself vulnerable to me, trusted that I wouldn't harm her and I would have if I had gone through with it, not physically I was assured, but I was going to enter her head and revive the emotion I know she has sealed away because of me." Richard explains as he leans against the sink.

"If you had done it, would only make her shut it down again, maybe permanently this time." Bruce says. "Zatanna has told me that you are also missing something?"

"The almost bullheaded determination I once had… no, that's not it." Richard admits as he suddenly stares off into space, remembering something. "I… I'm scared Bruce, scared to the point that I am hesitating at times when I wouldn't."

"Scared of?" Bruce asks, a little surprised to get the admission.

"Of losing her…" Richard says without looking up, before suddenly realizing something. "Where is she?!"

"You haven't lost her, you passed her tests." Bruce replies. "She's in the garden." He continues; Richard races off instantly, finding her riding a red garden mower at the northern end of the garden, wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt, sunglasses and a gray newsboy cap.

"Apparently I have to mow the lawn because I was seen with an unknown hooligan in the city." Raven says as he runs over to her without looking, but she stops the engine.

"I… I am sorry Raven about my behavior this morning… I guess I am not used to being the outsider here." Richard says almost sheepishly.

"I know coming here now must be confusing to you Richard, but I warned Bruce about your reaction because we kept the bond a secret, which was his idea."

"I guess I thought it was more personal to you than to just share it with a colleague?" Richard asks, looking a little dejected at the notion.

"Oh it is." Raven's reply has him look up again. "Look around you Richard, one of the richest, most powerful men on the planet who has no want in his life decides to take me in; a girl that was living on the streets, and I was living on the streets, giving me a home when he could just as easily have run me out of town. With him becoming the father I never had, or thought I ever wanted, giving me an annoying little brother I have to deal with and even a kindly uncle of sorts to reign me in when he is not supporting me. This is my new family, my home; it can't get much more personal than this." She says with a genuine smile on her face.

"You know why I wanted to do what I didn't end up doing?" Richard asks.

"I do, and Bruce was right, it wouldn't work, you can't fix things like that. It would be like smashing a window to get inside a house, put in a new window, and then smash it again to get out. You would have tried to fix it, but the result is still a lot of broken glass."

"You've been hanging out with Eddie Nygma too much." Richard notes, remembering Bruce also made an obscure remark like that after Zatanna had been kicked out of the League.

"He is quite fascinating to watch, you may have missed it, but he's turned over a new leaf, works as a private investigator now, even helps us out from time to time now." Richard pulls an impressed face and nods.

"Your doing?" He asks.

"Partially, it was a few weeks after we stopped him the first time. We aren't sure, but we guess he was getting tired of getting beaten, first by Bruce, then you, then Barbara and Tim and now me. From what we know, he makes a decent living now, but we are keeping an eye on him, Bruce doesn't trust him that much."

"Well at least it's one from the gallery to think better." Richard shrugs. "So we are going to get Tim?"

"And you have a will to write, if there's anything left in your room?" Raven continues.

"Could always leave Tim those dirty magazines he was swarming around, unless you found them and threw them in the bin?" He asks with a smirk.

"I hid them under my bed in case you wanted them back; Bruce was going to burn them. I don't know how attached you guys are to those things?" Raven replies, getting a surprised expression out of him.

"Actually I was expecting Tim would have taken them, but no, we aren't attached to them or, you won't find anyone who will admit it. I just got a few to combat certain rumors in the press." He shrugs.

"Heard about them; started when you began showing up to parties without a girl on your arm."

"Any of those kinds of rumors about you?" He asks with a smirk.

"Plenty, because I have never showed up with a date it has been speculated, along with if it was because the people they guessed I'd find were too rough for the parties and if someone took a picture or gossiped about seeing us yesterday, that could be pushed even further now."

"More for the bad girl front." He notes, he knew he had to figure out quickly when Raven was in which mode.

"True. Anyways, I figure we leave after I am done with the lawn?" She asks.

"Will give me time to testament you all with my broken stuff." Richard smirks.

"Right, I'll get you when I'm done here." She says getting a nod from him before he turns to walk back inside. "Oh and apology accepted." Richard keeps smiling the rest of the way into the house.

"Is there even three seats in that?" Nightwing asks, now freshly shaved and with trimmed hair, with the announcement that they are taking the helicopter rather than the jet.

"That is a compromise I am willing to make." Batgirl replies happily. "First time I am allowed to bring it outside of Gotham, and Vic doesn't know about it, at all. But there is space behind the back seat. Jump in." She says before getting into the front seat.

Nightwing climbs into the back seat and straps himself in, like she had done; now donning a helmet that has thick cables go into it at the bottom of her neck. "What's that for?" He asks.

"The two John's, Bruce and Cyborg made it; it's a prototype neural interface, specially made for me. It allows me to actually become one with the helicopter due to my powers and mind, making it possible for me to fly without lifting a finger and activate some of the special things it was built into it." Raven replies as she makes sure the helmet sits correctly.

"Like?" Richard asks as the cockpit closes over them.

"Stealth generator, shields and a psychic booster that allows me to teleport the helicopter, since it's too big normally. Also it makes targeting easier." She says as the engines start up. "Also my powers normally fuel it. But it is made so others can fly it, but they will have to settle without the special functions. Ok, here we go." She says as black energy starts surrounding the helicopter as the whine of the engine becomes louder before it disappears from the cave and appears again high above midtown Gotham before heading east. "Usually I have it appear over the sea and teleport back home from there to throw off suspicion, but this is a special case." She announces.

"So how long do you recon it will take to get to San Fran?" Nightwing asks.

"An hour or two at most, we are teleporting the most of the way in jumps. I just need to gather my thoughts before each jump." Batgirl explains before the chopper disappears from the state of Gotham.

If Nightwing didn't have the navigational systems on his displays, he would have felt lost as they teleport from one location to another, crossing states in a few dozen minutes. Batgirl has him listening in on radio communication, in case the armed forces or anyone else become aware of them. She makes many intentional detours around known radars, a few unknown ones and any military bases they might have to cross, while occasionally flying only a few meters above ground when she couldn't avoid them.

During the flight she explains that, because of the mysterious nature of the helicopter, the army is very eager to have a closer look at it, so they once sent five of their own helicopters after it. As luck would have it some of the circuitry had burned out, it was still in the experimental phase but was seeing field testing. Being unable to return to the cave safely, she explains she lead them away into the forested mountains west of Gotham. Engaging them in a game of cats and mouse, using her powers to make the helicopter do unnatural stunts, like attaching itself upside down under a highway bridge, flying upside down and the like.

At first they wanted to politely 'escort' her back to base and seemed content with trying to force her to, but their commander must have given up on that at some point since they began trying to shoot her down. She had to respond in kind, but only taking very few shots that took out rotors or punctured gas tanks. The helicopter wasn't unscratched when it got back to the cave, but Bruce was pleased she had made it back with it and without any fatalities. Tapping into the army radios had revealed that the pilots were frustrated and spooked, choosing to dub it the Hellcopter because of the unnatural displays it showed. The more common name was something the papers had dubbed it later when it had vanished into thin air after a car chase, leaving a TV helicopter to follow nothing.

Nearing the county of San Francisco in the early evening, local time, Batgirl has Nightwing start listing in on police reports, in case the Titans are out.

"Ding Dong Daddy is being pursued by them on the west freeway heading north towards the Golden Gate Bridge." Nightwing announces.

"Think they would like the help?" Batgirl asks.

"Think Vic would appreciate if he can drive his car home, the gremlins and their rolling pit stop are there as well."

"In we go." Batgirl announces as they head south.

"AWW MAN! Keep those little creeps off my car!" Cyborg complains while trying to get out of the gremlin powered mobile pit stop that has disassembled six police cars so far and are about to begin on the T-car.

"Trying man! But it's a little cramped back here!" Static says from the back seat where most of the team had been crammed into since the flyers had all be struck by the same ray Ding Dong Daddy had zapped Starfire and Raven with years ago, leaving them grounded, Superboy and Kid Flash had also been hit, leaving them to try and keep up with the T-car by foot, something they could still do and now trying to fight off the gremlin crew that was more interested in the T-car.

"You'd think a guy like this would have something more constructive to do?" Red Devil asks.

"Mild case of kleptomania and car race enthusiast." Robin replies from the front seat, with a shrunken version of Miss Martian sitting in his lap, so she doesn't impair his vision. "He lives for this."

"And he cheats." Cassandra adds grimly from her spot on the back seat.

"Guys, sounds like the cops pulled out one of their fish for this." Superboy says through a side window to Robin, breaking off his chase of one of the gremlins.

"On this end?" Tim asks. "What good would that do they won't fly inside the bridge?"

"If not, they are certainly trying tonight." Blue Beetle quip as the black chopper passes low over them as they drive onto the bridge.

"That's not a police helicopter!" Tim announces as it flies up to Ding Dong Daddy's hot rod.

"That ain't normal." Cyborg says as they see it swings round to fly backwards without losing any speed, aiming a host of weapons at Daddy along with a projector.

"Kindly pull over your vehicle." A haughty voice emerges from the helicopter now in triple D's face. "You have 10 seconds to comply."

"Yike's this ain't no air show!" Daddy cries at the sudden appearance and swings to the side, trying to get around the helicopter only to have it lean to the side slightly, bringing its rotors down into his head height, forcing him to stop and try the other side as they pass under one of the pylons.

"One… you were warned." The helicopter announces before firing a bright blue beam at the exposed engine block of the hot rod, freezing it to the ground, forcing Daddy to severely test his airbags and seatbelt as his ride is instantly frozen to the ground before it's momentum breaks it off and it slides on before finally halting near the middle of the bridge.

The helicopter hovers at the scene for a few seconds, in time to be caught in the T-car's headlights before vanishing. Safe to say, Cyborg's jaw drops to the floor, while Robin narrows his eyes.

Several hours later the helicopter appears under the Golden Gate Bridge and heads towards the former Angel Island, now called Titan Island, because of the imposing T-shaped tower built on the southern part of it.

"Looks different." Nightwing notes.

"Is different, bigger for one thing." Batgirl confirms. "To accommodate more people and has a few more area's than ours didn't, but if Cyborg is willing, you'll get to see it."

"Can't wait to see it, hopefully I will live past it."

"Batman would be disappointed if I only came back with Robin. And Cyborg should have calmed down and repaired the car by now." She replies as she deactivates the security systems on the helipad she is landing on, placed on the west wing of the tower, using a small remote in her belt. "Hmm that's odd, Kid Flash would have been out here by now?" She notes as they crawl out. "Be alert, could be anything."

Nightwing nods as the two walk inside, into the well lit corridor with the red carpet and cream colored walls. Batgirl motions him to follow her after making a low croaking sound, meaning she wasn't picking anything up. Nightwing is impressed as they pass several windows, overlooking the hangar placed under the center of the tower roof, most of the area is taken up by a large circular pad and a large bulky jet shaped like a T. Unlike the old T-ship, that was like a hammerhead shark in orientation, the new one is opposite, with the cockpit in the narrow end while the engine blocks make up the branches. Also down there is a host of lockers and wheeled tool carts none too neatly placed around the area.

Batgirl leads him on and over to the staircase next to the elevator and leads him two floors down, entering into a room that owes much of its design to the old tower's living room, with a kitchen on the right of them, a circular couch with its back to them in front and a long table to their right with several seats placed around it. But what catches their attention is the upturned top hat sitting in the center of the room.

"Magic, don't touch it." Batgirl whispers before walking towards it. "Could be Zach's, but he said it would be a cold day in hell before he came back here." She says a little louder, waving a hand over the hat before picking it up as Nightwing walks over.

"Mumbo?" He suggests.

"Seems like it, I can feel them inside, stand back." She says, he steps a few feet back before she turns the hat over and chants something, getting a flash out of the insides of the hat.

"WAA!" Mumbo cries before the blue-green magician tumbles out of the hat with a host of animals following him out all ending up in a huge whining and complaining pile, as if failing to spot something in the pile, Batgirl shakes the hat a few times before a cabbage rolls out as well.

"Static, don't you dare zap us now." Superboy says from somewhere.

"He's out." Nightwing confirms looking at Mumbo, who had everyone land on him, including Cyborg's armored shoulder. "Uh, wasn't that supposed to wear off?" He asks as he and Batgirl stares at the state of the Titans.

Like the time, they had been trapped in Mumbo's hat, the new Titans have been transformed, but their transformation has followed them out into the real world this time.

"I didn't know you were still into tutu's Victor." Raven asks, quite amused to see Cyborg was once again Borgi, the Dancing Cybear, as Mumbo had called him.

"Rae? WHAT!" Victor looks up from his spot near the bottom of the pile spotting the pink garment. The others quickly confirm similar situations and begin untangling themselves.

"Hey watch it!" Garfield complains as someone nearly steps on him, getting Batgirl to pick him off the floor.

"Says you Cabbage Boy!" Static complains from somewhere else, Nightwing spots an electrical eel lying on the ground, flopping around uselessly. "Oh hey man, mind getting me into water, feels like I'm drying up?"

"Sure, just don't electrocute me." Nightwing says before getting the eel into the sink, letting the water flow over him.

"Hey I heard Rob! Where is he, I'm gonna kill him!" Cyborg bounces up on his hind legs locating the man by the sink.

"Vic, one problem at a time and Titan Zoo seems more pressing." Batgirl says, looking at everyone. "Ok, Garfield?" She asks the cabbage.

"Yeah?" It replies.

"Just making sure." Batgirl confirms. "M'gann?" She asks a green cow.

"Moo?"

"Err, right. Static is in the sink." She guesses. "And Kid Flash?" She asks as she picks up a small turtle with her free hand.

"This is embarrassing." The small creature says as it pulls its head into its shell.

"Kori? Robin? Red Devil and Blue Beetle." Batgirl guesses at the green eyed tiger, the monkey with a mask and cape, the red Tasmanian devil and the scarab trying to avoid getting stepped on before she picks him up and lets him sit on the cabbage.

"I thought it was a joke when you told me about this!" Tim waves a banana at Nightwing.

"Sorry." Nightwing says, trying to ignore the stare Cyborg is sending him.

"And Superboy and Cassandra?" Batgirl continues, looking at the normally pigmented bovine and a white goose at its feet.

"Yeah, Supercow to the rescue." The bovine replies in Connor's voice as Batgirl puts down the three she is carrying.

"No Megan, shoo!" Beastboy cries as M'gann seems to stare at him for a little too long.

"Hey this must be alike a dream come true for you?" Red Devil jokes, getting a snicker from the sink.

"I like to eat vegetables, not be one!" Garfield complains.

"Keep calm, I should be able to turn you all back." Batgirl says quietly as she approaches M'gann who backs away from her. "Easy M'gann I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hey what's up with her?" Superboy asks.

"She's a shape shifter, but apparently she can't change shape now. J'onn told me about it, Martian's take that loss the same way we would to loose an arm." Batgirl explains, halting after cornering M'gann, waiting a few seconds she begins chanting, forming a black aura around the hand she has placed on M'gann's large head that spread to her, slowly transforming her back into her green self. "Ok, I can't do it all at once. Blue Beetle, before someone steps on you." She says before going over to the scarab and places her hand on him, repeating the spell and returning the blue and black armored teen to normal. She repeats this process till everyone is back to normal, deliberately treating Cyborg last who never breaks off his stare from Nightwing, something the latter is very aware of.

"Thanks BG." He says to her before he turns to Nightwing. "Now, unless you mind, I want a word with you." Cyborg says flatly to Nightwing who nods, but doesn't look exactly pleased as they march out of the room.

"And I would like to know how you went from a car chase a few hours ago, and into Mumbo's hat?" Batgirl asks.

"How'd you know about that?" Static asks. "The media isn't usually that fast out?"

"The helicopter, it's hers." Tim says. "When we got home we found the hat on the floor and someone had to take a look inside of it." He continues looking at Red Devil.

"Hehe, thought Zach had been by." The red skinned young man admits sheepishly, he's had a bit of a growth spurt since the audition on the station and so taken a name change. "So what brings you all here?" He asks, swinging his attention onto Garfield and Koriand'r.

"We were met by Gar and Star at the entrance before heading up." Cassandra adds.

"Well, me and Star are in town for a few days and thought we would stop by." Garfield replies while dusting himself off.

"Don't let him fool you; we are shopping for the big day." Starfire says, speaking fluently English now, during the past two years she had received a fair amount of education so she wouldn't be perceived as stupid because of her old manner of speech.

"Well I am here to play taxi, and to get Nightwing updated on everything that's been going on since he left." Raven says as she pulls her cowl off after placing a sleeping spell on Mumbo. "But it's good to see you two again." She continues, meaning her old friends, swiftly getting a hug from Starfire. "Not so tight."

"It wouldn't bother you anymore even if I did give you one of the old ones." Starfire replies with a grin after she lets go. "So what did Cyborg want with Nightwing, he sounded upset?"

"Best left between them." Tim cuts in. "Anyways I'll go pack, I think some of the guys want a closer look at the helicopter."

"Meet you on the pad." Raven says before pulling her cowl up and teleports out swiftly followed by the others.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **It's tough coming home to a family like this :) Next chapter: A rematch and a look at the only new entry in the Black Casebook.

R&R :)


	6. Black Casebook

"So…" Nightwing says after the door closes after them as he turns to face Cyborg, who has taken him into his office, but the other man just stands there and stares at him for a brief second before Nightwing realizes it.

"RAH!" Cyborg yells as he leaps towards him, the powerful hydraulics in his legs carries him quickly and easily into Nightwing, slamming him back into the wall behind them before he's pinned by Cyborg. He just has the time to see Cyborg raise his right fist before it thunders towards him.

Time just seems to slow to Nightwing as the steel and promethium fist closes in on him, he has a brief glimpse of all the things he's still wanted to do before the end came and the regret that he would get to, before time speeds up again and Cyborg punches a hole into the concrete wall right next to Nightwing's head.

"You got Rae and her old man to thank for that." Cyborg growls as he leans in close for a moment before he lets go and steps back. "What the hell were you thinking man?"

Nightwing sighs at the question, because he had tried to figure that out as well. "I wasn't, it was an impulse, that the trip into the Pit triggered." He replies but Cyborgs stare just tells him to elaborate. "I didn't like getting sidelined like I was… and I didn't like Raven sending those things at you, because I didn't know if she could even control them."

"So you decided to put her outside of a controlled environment." Cyborg says.

"I… wanted her to remember she wasn't bigger than the team… and that putting you guys at risk like that was not ok."

"So the girl finally shows some initiative and you jump on her head for it?" Cyborg continues and gets a look from Nightwing telling him to elaborate. "Rae was by Batman told to make it seem real, she made the scenario just that while the Big Wigs kept an eye on us. This is the whole control freak thing, isn't it?"

"It is. I wasn't in control of the situation, I didn't know what those things could do or if they even paid attention to her." Nightwing replies knowing this was the part where Cyborg would start to shout at him like he had with the Titans East situation. But the big man just shakes his head at him before he moves over to sit down behind his desk.

"You gotta have more faith in people man, you aren't the only one who can play a risky game."

"Rae told me those things we're practically an extension of her." Nightwing notes.

"She didn't actually know that back then, but she trusted us enough to be able to handle them together if she wasn't. She pull the Seed out of you yet?" Cyborg asks as Nightwing takes a seat as well.

"Yeah… didn't even know it was there."

"None of us did." Cyborg shrugs. "We should have expected it though, according to Fate, Trigon liked to leave things like that around for his own amusement. Now, I wanna know what you've been up to, because I will bet my right leg you didn't spend it hiding under a rock." He says as he leans his arms on the table while folding his hands in front of him, making Nightwing think of him as a disapproving school principal.

_Later:_

"It's a good team." Nightwing notes from his cramped seat in the back where he's sitting on Tim's luggage behind the second seat, where Tim is sitting. After almost three quarters of an hour's talk with Cyborg he had finally been introduced to the team, internally he had noted that Raven, Cyborg and the others actually had a mini-League going; with a Bat, an Amazon and a Kryptonian, a Martian and a Flash under the same roof. Also he was happy to see that the lobby of the Tower is a memorial, where statues of the dead Titans line the walls, while at the front there was supposed to be a new statue in honor of the first five Titans, something Tim has arranged, but it wasn't done yet.

As predicted, Cyborg was on the verge of breaking out chains and weights to prevent the helicopter taking off before he had a look at it, but Raven was sure to point out where he had actually contributed to its creation. As Cyborg had found out, much to his annoyance, if Batman was working on a project and requested your aid, chances are that you will only see when it is done and deployed for a suitable mission you are also in, or not at all. But he had often wondered out loud around Raven where some of his work had gone.

"We are when dumb stuff like tonight doesn't happen." Tim sighs, going over in his head what he could have done better tonight.

"Triple D is annoying, but hardly dangerous." Raven says from up front as they teleport. "Except for his driving at times."

"Still to have most of the team stuck on the ground because of that beam was a major issue with only the T-Car as a transport. Are we depending too much on flight under our own power?" Tim continues.

"I wouldn't say you are, but you may have become too comfortable about having it around. Maybe also because that you only have one road transport?" Richard suggests.

"Hmm, well due to someone's budget calculations, we can't afford more." Tim replies, pointing at Raven up front.

"You guys aren't cheap to support and Bruce insists on that I do it. Besides, you could always have your spare bike moved over." Raven defends without sounding offended. "The heat going into the pool could get you a new one easily." She continues.

"You try and convince Cassandra to jump into cold water." Tim replies.

"I could order her. But there is also the possibility of installing power cutters to the motion sensors, kills the light to a room if no movement is made for, say, 15 minutes?" Raven suggests knowing that much of the Tower was often lit without need.

"That could be annoying, if you remember Dick's detective hours?"

"Or Slade Hours." Richard grumbles remembering how many night he spent on that subject.

"Well for places like the hangar and living room?" She continues.

"It's a possibility at least; the problem is Bart and his tendency to run through the entire tower just to play with the light." Tim sighs.

"We will think of something." Raven assures.

"So can I ask where Ravager went?" Nightwing asks.

"Left when she found out her dad ran off when Arkham burned down, she never told any of us where she went. Eddie was pretty upset about it; they had some kind of relationship." Tim replies. "A shame, she was really good. Even got her to stop asking if we shouldn't kill any of the bad guys."

"She tried?" Nightwing asks.

"Only Raven the first time she showed up in costume, she badly wanted a rematch after the League tryout. But she is a fan of the more permanent solution, but it was on the retreat when she left."

"Apparently she didn't like getting punched at the League trials." Raven shrugs from up front. "I have a suspicion that all of the Wilsons are together now somewhere, happy or not, since we have lost touch with Joey again."

"Hope they are happy, Slade is a person I could do without worrying about." Nightwing mentions.

"Ditto." Raven agrees.

"Anyone mention you've grown?" Nightwing continues knocking Tim on the head to change the subject.

"So had your beard." Tim replies waving him off. "Good to have you back again Dick."

"Good to be back." Nightwing replies. "So what stories have you guys from that team?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe what we have had to put up with." Tim exclaims happily before diving into his stories, aided from time to time by Raven who was present in some of them.

_The Batcave;_

The group appears in the cave in the early morning hours of Gotham, just in time to greet Batman as he also blasts into the cave several levels above them.

"You two go up, there's bound to be lots of cleanup needed now." Raven says as she stretches her legs.

"Sure you don't want any help?" Nightwing asks as he does the same, while Tim is picking out his squashed bag.

"I'll be done in 14minutes tops." Raven assures as she begins to focus on the task after Tim steps back.

"Ok, good night Raven." Nightwing waves before he heads up the stairs, catching the glimpse of the rotors come loose.

"Usually she does it in eight minutes nowadays." Tim mentions. "But she could probably put it together by hand now."

"Wouldn't be surprised if she could reassemble the old T-car by memory." Richard replies.

"Me neither, her attention to details is amazing." Tim says as they step onto the medical platform, finding Bruce busy stitching up a nasty cut in his arm.

"I assume you won't let her heal you." Richard says.

"Tells me I cannot grow careless, but she has permission to try if it is incapacitating, inconvenient or potentially life threatening. And you would understand why her memory has to be as good as it is; if she mispronounces one word or places an ingredient incorrectly her spells could fail or become dangerous." Bruce explains, wincing slightly while working. "Heard you deployed the helicopter against that racer?" He asks changing subjects.

"Didn't think you'd let her fly it out of Gotham?" Tim counters.

"I was planning on letting her use the jet tonight as usual, but we had an early alarm." Bruce says as he finishes.

"But yes, we picked up the police chatter when we came in range and headed over." Nightwing says. "You want the report?" Bruce nods. "I'll get right on it." He says before bounding up the stairs, falling into the old rhythm without realizing it.

"So Victor didn't make good on his promises I see." Bruce says to Tim.

"They had a long talk, and I am pretty sure there's a hole in the wall now, but I was packing and the others were getting introduced to the helicopter. The day was a little more turbulent than usual; when we got back from the chase, Beastboy and Starfire had dropped by for a visit, but so had Mumbo. Got us all pulled into that hat of his and turned into animals, Raven and Nightwing arrived some time later and got us out." Tim says.

"Too bad Zee's cousin is still not a team player; he could have proven useful there." Bruce sighs as he finishes.

"I've asked him a few times to reconsider, but he doesn't care anymore." Tim continues. "For him it's all about the stage now."

"I know, makes a pretty good living out of it too. I will see if we can get Fate to keep the hat safe from Mumbo." Bruce replies. "Time for bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Nuts." Tim sighs quietly as Raven passes by them and heads up.

"Ah mind letting me do the paperwork?" She asks, spotting Nightwing typing away at the computer.

"It's cool I'm almost done with it." Nightwing replies. "You're done with the chopper already?"

"Uh thanks and yes, timer was still running the last time I did it when I went to talk to you." She replies as she pulls off her cowl.

"Anything serious happens if you don't make it in time?" Richard asks but keeps typing.

"Anything can happen in this house, you know how it is." Raven replies.

"I know how it was, might have changed, like so much around here." Richard counters. "What's the worst?"

"Depends, got two weeks flight ban once and I had just gotten into it. But also extra hours of interrogation resistance training or doing a full scrub of the cave or the mansion. And that's on top of repeating whatever it was I fouled up in again until I get it right." She shrugs.

"Hmm at least something's doesn't change." Nightwing shrugs.

"You are the one that keeps asking me to raise the standards." Batman says as he walks up with Robin behind him.

"True enough." Raven shrugs as she stretches her arms and back. "Well, if Nightwing is doing my paperwork, I think I will retire. Good night."

"Night Raven." Tim says and Richard murmurs while saving the report as she teleports away before turning around to face Bruce, feeling it was time to ask the question that had puzzled him the most. "So, she's your distant relative?"

"We have actually since found that my great grandfather Anthony Wayne did command a Joseph Roth during the Civil War, could be a distant relative of hers, but he didn't appear on the family tree we could find." Bruce says. "Studying her mother's family has become a pastime for her, something she shares with Alfred."

"Night you two." Tim interrupts after emerging from the wardrobe, having changed into his underwear and a T-shirt.

"Night." Richard replies as he bounds up the stairs. "Anything on this Joseph?"

"We haven't found much, but he was noted in Anthony's notes to be an excellent cavalry commander, even if he didn't have a rank. Anthony noted this after the actual commander caught by a cannonball. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to read it if you want to?"

"I would actually see if I can read his handwriting this time." Richard says. "Anyways, time for bed, what's left of mine anyway."

"At least you left the photo's standing this time." Bruce replies. "See you tomorrow."

After tidying his room up a little, Richard falls asleep somehow feeling more at home than ever before.

_The following day at noon_

"You have an idea what it was like and now you have had the time to get over it." Batman says as he regards Nightwing along with Batgirl in the cave. "We know you are better that what we saw and now you get to prove it. Two minutes, no weapons, no powers."

They both nod and remove their armaments, the eskrima sticks in Nightwing's boots and Batgirls belt before getting onto the mat and begin their warm-ups.

"Think you can take me without using your strength?" Nightwing asks in a teasing tone.

"Only used that once." Batgirl replies. "Scared?"

"You're the empath." He counters.

"No powers remember?" She says as she falls into her Tai Chi stance.

"Right." He replies before pouncing on her, jumping into the air and aims a kick at her head, which is blocked by an arm.

As he lands Batgirl lands an open palmed strike against his left shoulder, he rolls with the strike and leans back while bringing his right fist into her ribs, getting a grunt from her before her own left smacks him on the side of the head, forcing him to look away as he rolls with it, getting a fist in the stomach for it making him stumble back two steps. His sights are back on her in time to get his defenses up as she copies his first attack and leaps at him, and kicks twice.

For two minutes they punch, kick, dodge and parry each others attacks, at a minute and 50 seconds it comes to a head when Batgirl grabs Nightwing around the knees and jumps before slamming his back into the ground, finishing by jumping again, landing on her knees bring her fist down, arresting it's decent right before his eyes.

"Time's up." Batman says right as Nightwing realizes he lost. "You did good." Batman says as he meets eyes with Nightwing who gets a hand by Batgirl to get up.

"I need to be better." Nightwing says. "Too slow, thinking too much."

"Hopefully it's not because it's me." Batgirl adds.

"No, I seem to have cultivated my own version of your Timid." Nightwing replies. "But yeah it could be because it's you, besides the last two times, I've only actually fought you six years ago."

"Different time, different person." Batgirl replies offhandedly.

"Not entirely, if I fought you blind I could still tell it was you." Nightwing replies smartly.

"Really?" Batgirl asks flatly. "How?"

"Has Bruce told you about Kyodai Ken?" Batgirl just shakes her head.

"I only tell of past cases when they are interesting to the present." Batman shrugs. "The case he is referring to traces back to my training with Yoru Sensei, another student, possibly the best in the school at the time, was kicked out after I caught him stealing. Years later he came to Gotham and began to rob Wayne Industries, I fought him as Batman there. But when I found out it was him, I knew he knew who I was as well. Fighting styles are like fingerprints, Ken had fought Bruce Wayne and Batman and knew we were the same. Ken returned some time later, searching for a special discipline of martial arts Yuro Sensei knew of. While Ken acquired what he sought, a volcano claimed his life shortly afterwards."

"I'll try and remember that." She replies after hearing the tale.

"It's not one of the Black Casebook files, but it's a good reminder." Richard says. "Noticed I'm locked out of that one?"

"Hmm, you'll get the access back, but there's only been one new addition since then, but you will have to read it." Bruce replies while looking at Batgirl.

"I take it was mystical in nature and you were involved?" Nightwing asks, looking at her as well.

"Only time in the past two years I've had to do the full transformation." She shrugs. "Go read."

"Looking forwards to it, if I am allowed to?"

"You are." Batman replies to Nightwing. "And I need a talk with Raven."

"Got it, good fight." Nightwing says before bowing to Batgirl who bows to him as well before he walks out of the cave.

"So?" She asks after they hear him bound up the stairs.

"You still feel something for him." Batman replies flatly, which catches her off guard for a second.

"I want to be friends with him again." She says. "Even after what he did."

"It's more than that." Batman continues. "I may not be the one who should say this, but I can almost feel you want things to go back the ways it was before."

"I… I know I shouldn't, it's wrong and it's a liability to the team." She says as she looks at the ground, folding her arms under her cape.

"He made a mistake; we found that out from the dealer, the letter and his actions since. A dangerous and reckless mistake, one he should never have made. He wants to be forgiven and still cares deeply for you, but it is your choice if you can or not. It's not a threat or a deadline, yet, but you two have to figure it out sooner or later."

"Bruce, I know what you are trying to do, but please tell me you aren't just doing it because it is Richard." She says quietly, that she calls him by his civilian name here is a sign she really wants his answer.

"It's not; it's for your sake. If you let it stay in doubt, it will be unbearable for you in the long run. It's better if you resolve it sooner rather than later."

"And if I choose to drop him?" She asks. "Things might never be the same between any of us?"

"Richard will accept your choice even if it hurts him, we will take it from there." Batman says. "You have time to meditate."

"I need it." She admits. "I'll be on the ceiling if you need me." He nods as she walks past him to the greater cave before flying to the ceiling, attaching herself upside down, facing the wall. Soon enough a bat attachés itself to her back.

"Bruce, this really happened?" Richard asks as Batman walks up to him at the computer.

"It did." He confirms. "Tim was at the Titan's and I quarantined Gotham from the others in case they were turned."

"But really, vampires?" Richard continues.

"We figure the original group of six or seven arrived in the fall, we didn't notice them until the number of missing people began to become suspicious. It was by chance I got the drop on the first of them, too busy feeding on some girl in an alley, they usually took their 'meals' back into the catacombs under Silver Gate Cemetery. I surprised it but it managed to flee, the girl was dead by then, I took her back to the cave for examination. There was something wrong about the way it looked and acted. You remember that group of punks that pretended to be vampires?" He asks.

"Metal extensions of their teeth, yeah I remember, they had all cut their lips with those." Nightwing replies remembering the old case. "What did it look like."

"Attached file 6498750." Batman replies. Nightwing quickly opens the photo file, showing a bald skinny humanoid on an autopsy table. Its clothes and skin is dirty, while the skin is also slightly transparent, yellow tinted and slimy, showing off the blood veins under the skin. "It looks frail, but they can turn over a car if they wanted to."

"Doesn't look much like the vampire's that are so popular amongst teenagers." Nightwing adds. "What did the autopsy say?"

"It didn't, when I got the woman back here and got ready to examine her, she leapt at me. I was lucky I got hold of a UV lamp and that it worked. I succeeded in herding it into the meta-cell, after a de-tox incase it could infect me by other means than biting, I called Fate, Zee and Jason. Raven arrived in time from her own patrol. Fate identified it as a type of ghoul-vampire, that he called the Smitten, little more than beasts and like a disease, they arrive in one place, then they multiply as long as food is available before moving on. Last time Fate had heard of any being around was several decades ago where they wiped out a small town in southern Mexico, another mage was reported to have wiped them out back then."

"No cure?"

"None, if victims are turned, they are dead. Fate was able to give us a host of details about them and what they were vulnerable to and their abilities. I had Gotham quarantined from the League, vampire Supermen or Green Lanterns would be difficult to contain. We tried to contain them at night while searching for them at day, when they had to hide from the sun. After two weeks of bolder and bolder attacks made by them, we found their lair, under the cemetery." He halts for a second before continuing. "We found hundreds of the things down there, we fought but we were forced to withdraw. But we learned something valuable from it, demon blood is like acid to them, one got lucky and tried to feed off Raven. Lucky for us Diana didn't obey the quarantine and arrived, carrying what she called the Shield of Helios. I had made grenades with concentrated UV light bursts that burned those closest to them, stunned those further away. The shield reduced droves of them to ash in seconds, the remainder fled."

"And Raven survived the experience." Nightwing notes.

"We were worried she would turn as well, but she was only stunned, the fangs inject a paralyzing poison into the victims bloodstream, allowing the vampire to feed in peace and it did keep her out for a day, but asides from being stiff from the wound she suffered nothing from it. Much to Diana's annoyance, we knew they wouldn't be caught off guard by her shield again and that there were still too many. But we had other problems; they tracked us to the cave."

"Here?" Nightwing asks.

"Yes, they emerged from the sewer entrance, they disturbed the bats on the way, which warned us in time. Zee and Fate were wounded in the ensuing battle and much of the cave inventory was wrecked. I asked Diana to go into the caves with me to stop any more from coming that way. I asked Raven and Etrigan to go back under the cemetery and exterminate everything they could."

"You asked her that after what happened?" Nightwing asks.

"She was there at first as Batgirl, I asked her to go all out and bring anything she felt was necessary to do the job. Diana and I fought a running battle with small groups in the sewers, which allowed us time to rest and eat. Jason said they fought non-stop for two days alongside a company of Raven's Fiends, if you remember those."

"Big muscle demons, Raven sent a group at those who stayed together in the Pit and had two bring me back after I stomped off."

"Only five of those made it out again, but they assured us none were left and none escaped as she had summoned a pack of large dog-like demons before sending them off to track any that made it out of the main battle." Batman finishes.

"A real Black Casebook file. Tim must have been pissed when he found out?"

"He thought the Titans could have helped." Batman replies with a smirk. "Better read up on the other cases we've had, there's a few new faces you don't want to underestimate."

"Will do." Nightwing says, not bothering pointing out he had read up on most of it yesterday.

_The day after:_

"You look bored Master Richard?" Alfred notes as the younger man eats his lunch.

"Thinking." Richard replies. "Think Raven would mind if I borrowed one of her CD's?" Alfred quirks an eyebrow at him.

"I cannot say Master Richard; none has yet desired to ask after Master Tim sampled the video from the Internet at his usual volume. May I inquire why?"

"She is meditating and I don't want to bother her." Richard replies. "But I am interested to hear what she is listing to. Oh well, guess I could just write down a few names and have a look on the web."

"That may be more prudent Master Richard." Alfred agrees.

Soon after, Richard has seated himself on the floor in Raven's room, looking down the CD rack next to her desk and taking names with the pen and block he brought with him.

"Hmm, will be an interesting listen." He says as he looks over the list one more time to make sure he got them all spelled right, getting up, he again spots the box under the bed and again he feels kind of drawn to find out what's inside of it, but he hurries out. _"She will let me know if I earn it, I hope."_

The week goes by with Richard getting fully readjusted to Gotham and Wayne Manor. He notes that Raven has certain times during the day when she seems to vanish from the house, but he has so far only noticed her absence, not her actual leaving. He knows that news of his return will have reached the ears of the League by now, but so far, Diana has not reacted. And that is a meeting he is worried about more and more as time passes. As Bruce said she would, Raven is opening up to him gradually. That she is doing so fast, tells Richard something has happened and that she is forcing herself to hurry the normally very slow process, actually he is worried Bruce has ordered her to do it. Friday afternoon he confronts her with it.

"Raven, is there something wrong?" He asks as he catches her reading by the pool, a spell book, from what he can tell.

"What? No?" Raven asks a little confused at the question before closing the book after marking the page. "Should there be?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you are opening up to me a lot faster than what I expected you to?" He says. "Not that I mind, but I hope you haven't been ordered to?" She smiles and mouths an 'ah' before leaning back in her chair.

"I wasn't ordered to do anything, I was advised to understand myself and come to a conclusion about something sooner rather than later." She says.

"It's about me isn't it?" He asks. "You still aren't sure if we can be friends again or not?"

"Well… yes it is." She admits. "I want to be friends with you again Richard, you were the best I had once, but there is still parts of me that wants to do very bad things to you."

"I guess I can understand them, I still get those kinds of feelings whenever I see the Joker." He says. "I don't suppose there is an easy way of appeasing those parts of you?" His question seems to turn around her head for a few seconds.

"Not that I can think of that I am willing to let you, one suggested to have my memories of it implanted into you. But what I fear, is not the same you do, so I would have to make the emotions appear in you and I don't know if you can take it." She says finally.

"I'd be willing to. Would at least have me know what kind of hell you were going through while I was walking around in a haze." He says.

"But I am not, but I would also prefer we work this out like normal people instead of going for an eye for an eye. But you score points with some of them by being willing to do it." She says, knowing he would try and insist on it.

"Well that's something. So any chance I can try and make it up to you in a normal fashion?" He asks, sporting a tiny smirk.

"Sure, but don't knock yourself out, I'm supposed to be very stubborn." She replies as she picks up her book again.

"I know, but you know how good I am with planning." He continues. "There was one other thing, you seem to disappear from the house from time to time?"

"Workout schedule, nothing extreme, but I have to use the League's training hall. People will ask why Bruce's gym has hand weights going into the levels I have. And I also have training with Fate on Tuesdays, but once in a while I also drop by the embassy to see how it's going."

"Ah, well enjoy your book."

"Will do." She replies and gets comfortable again.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Richard asks at the Friday dinner table.

"I am patrolling alone, you have to fly Tim to San Francisco and Raven knows where she is going." Bruce replies shortly.

"Themyscira has finally decided to allow a foreign head of state to visit us, arriving Monday and I have to be there for the last preparations." She explains. "I should be back by Thursday if everything goes as planned."

"Oh, who are you receiving?" Richard asks.

"The King and Queen of Atlantis and a small detail of their guards. It makes sense to Hippolyta to make the first opening to our neighbour that controls the seas. So far I don't really know what I am supposed to be doing."

"Lead your squad I assume, societies like Themyscira's has a tendency for military parades." Bruce adds.

"Displays of military strength won't matter so much; Garth can summon waves big enough to wash us all away." Raven shrugs. "But I guess you are right."

"How many do you have the pleasure of ordering about normally?" Richard asks.

"Nine and five of them don't really like me because I am from the outside." Raven shrugs. "But at least they know orders are to be followed regardless of who's giving them."

"Not that I think you have any problem of making them follow orders if needed." Tim adds. "It's not many people I know that can get Cassandra and Connor to back down with nothing but a glare."

"Megan could as well, but she doesn't have the heart to do it." Raven shrugs again as Alfred enters the room. "Anyways, as always dinner has been a wonderful Alfred, but I have to get going."

"And you have a pleasant journey Miss Raven." Alfred replies as she gets up from her seat. "Will you require anything before departure."

"No, but thank you. I will see you guys in a week or so." She says waving to the table as she retreats out of the room, getting farewells and a short wave from the others.

"It will be an odd affair; Diana, Donna and Raven often have casual talks with Arthur." Bruce adds casually, still missing the last quarter of his meal.

"Somehow I suspect all of them will be very formal over there." Tim adds. "So when are we leaving Dick?"

"After dinner I guess?" Richard replies. "You want the jet back?" He continues directing the question at Bruce who nods.

"Yes, and I want you to be ready to meet the League, with Diana off the station, you can be reintroduced without making it seem suspicious."

"I can't avoid her forever, and she has time on her side under any case." Richard replies before he finishes his meal.

"Which is why you will be meeting her here on Wednesday in a week." Bruce continues. "By then Raven should have given her time to relax with the knowledge that you are back."

"I guess there is another reason she is coming over?" Richard asks. "Other than wanting to give me a piece of her mind?"

"Bruce is taking her to the Foundation Charity Ball." Tim chips in.

"The annual one, if you remember?" Bruce continues.

"Yeah, the boring one, where I end up hoping for the signal to shine." Richard says before realizing Bruce is looking at him with an amused look in his eyes, that's a bad sign in Richards book. "You are going to re-establish me in the party circle, aren't you?"

"Yup, good news for you is that Raven is also going." Somehow this up weights the prospect of spending a boring evening with Gotham's wealthy elite. "That bad news is that I have to see if I need to retrain you." Richards growing smile instantly drops through the floor.


	7. A Proper Welcome

_The Watchtower:_

"Wonder if I have guard duty?" Raven speculates out loud as she and Diana makes their way to the teleporters on the station after retrieving the few things Diana was bringing with her home from her room.

"I wouldn't know, my mother has kept very tight about it all." The Amazon Princess replies. While the two years have not made themselves noticed on either of them Raven has modified her old uniform.

Having become used to wearing the Batgirl costume most of the time, she has changed her boots, still without heels, they now seem to reach halfway up her tights ending in tips on her front with two small trapeze-shaped openings with the long sides lying parallel with the edges of the boots. The last change that has been made is changing her leotard to match its color to that of her cloak, something the fewest notice due to the shadows cast by the cloak.

"Hopefully she won't have me fight Mera again." This has Raven turn her head, it wasn't often Diana said no to a fight if it was a challenge to her. "While entertaining, she is foul tempered." Raven nods at this, Diana can take losing a fight as long as everything is in good spirit and that spirit is maintained afterwards. If that was maintained, Diana would be quite willing to go another round later on, but if it wasn't, the offending party could end up waiting a long time for another round, something Dinah had noticed the hard way.

"Well Artemis at least would be happy with the break in formalities with such a challenge."

"That she would." Diana agrees as they enter the arrival hall, finding Donna and Cassandra waiting, the latter looking a little sour, since the initial meeting with Nightwing in Jump City she has changed her attire to a red sweatshirt with the W logo going around her chest and arms along with blue canvas pants. "Ready sisters?"

"Ready sis." Donna says sounding upbeat. Under a little guidance from the League and Diana in particular, she has lost the brutal edge she once displayed, something Donna had admitted was her trying to be more like Diana, since she didn't actually have Diana's level of strength, and shooting over the mark, since Diana rarely uses her full strength. Diana did use more force in the early days of the League, but that was an adjustment period for her as she had been used to only hold back during practice and she had to adapt to a world that wasn't built with Amazons in mind.

"Ready I guess." Cassandra sighs.

"Cheery." Raven notes as the four head up to the teleporter platform.

"There are no Conner's on Themyscira." Donna adds with a smirk, getting a glare from Cassandra.

"Good to go Ollie." Diana calls to the green archer mounting the controls as they have all taken up a pad.

"Have fun girls." Oliver replies before they are sent to their destination.

"Hmm, perhaps we should have arrived earlier?" Raven asks as they take in the milling mass of Amazons in front of the palace trying to get everything ready, even in the early morning light.

"Doubt it, from my experience this is like Man's World and will most likely continue right up till an hour or so before arrival." Diana shrugs as they make their way up to the palace gate, quickly getting ushered into the throne room that is in equal chaos to the scene outside. Hippolyta however seems like she doesn't see any of it as she is calmly talking with General Philipus and a few others, Io and the Grand Mason Heista, amongst them. But she looks up as the four enter.

"Sisters, good you have arrived. Philipus will have your assignments." She says before turning her attention back to the desk the group that is crowding around.

"I do." The bald general confirms. "Cassandra I have assigned you to Penelope's platoon for starters and I want you to report there now." Cassandra nods and leaves without a word, while the other three know she doesn't like it, she knows how society here works and that it is not wise to argue. "Raven, I am afraid I have to temporarily relieve you of your command during this visit, but your group is merging with Artemis', so they should be in good hands." Raven nods at this, but she is surprised and a little wounded about the development, but she doesn't let it show. "However, you and Donna are to report to Captain Mala. Princess, you know where you need to be, dismissed." Philipus says before returning to the table as well.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you sister." Donna says with a smile. "Welcome to the Royal Guard."

"Err, thanks, but aren't those only for riders?" Raven asks, a little taken aback, she had noticed that it was mostly the guard that used the horses available.

"Sure, but I guess you will be learning fast if you can't. Come one, Mala is not one to be kept waiting." Donna says before dragging Raven after her, leaving a slightly chuckling Diana to join her mother at the table.

_Quarters of the Royal Guard, 5 minutes later; _

"Sister Donna, Sister Raven. About time you showed up." Mala, a tall muscle-bound brunette with piercing green eyes and a stern face says as the two enter her small office in the part of the palace reserved for the Royal Guard. Like other elite guards, this one exists only to safeguard the Queen, being her closest guards at all time. During battle they will remain around the monarch, making sure she stays safe, unless she orders them to otherwise, being the only one with authority to do so. "Now since we are to receive these outsiders, a suitable Honor Guard has been appointed to give a suitable impression and provide an escort to the foreign monarch from the harbor and to the palace. Once there you have designated posts you will hold until the monarch is to be escorted back to the seas, understood?" She asks, the two nod. "Good, now you will understand that ten have been chosen for this task, by myself, Queen Hippolyta and General Philipus, and I will let you know that I am not happy about having either of you here, but such is the Queen's command. As is the command that you are to dress and arm yourselves as you would for battle, but I demand that you arm yourselves with a spear, whatever side arm you wish to carry I leave to you. Yes sister Raven?" She asks as Raven holds up a hand.

"Will the glaive I have suffice?"

"If it is long and pointy, yes. Since you will both stand out like sore thumbs regardless." Mala shrugs. "Now, I have to ask, since I know Donna capabilities and those the others, but do you ride?"

"No, ma'am." Mala takes on an insidious smirk at the admission.

"Then you have much to learn Sister, Donna will assist you. I count on you won't mess this up, or I will make sure your immediate future will become most unpleasant." She says flatly, getting a nod from Raven who remains blank to the other woman. "We meet for practice at the stables, tomorrow at dawn. Dismissed." Mala says and the two withdraw out into the small enclosed courtyard.

"Sorry." Raven says after the door is shut.

"Don't worry, just means you have to take a crash course." Donna shrugs. "So who much about horses and riding one do you know?"

"Errr, I think I know more about Spanish soap operas than horses. We didn't have anything besides birds on Azarath and they never held any interest for me when I came here." Raven admits.

"Hmm, we will have to put in extra hours on this, possibly admit defeat if you can't get it right. Mala is unfortunately in a position on making good on her threats." Donna sighs.

"So what do we begin with?" Raven asks.

"We have to get you a horse for starters. But we have to travel to get one, here on Themyscira the horses belong to one rider alone and will not allow others to ride them." Donna says as she begins to hover in the air. "To Cyos we go." She continues before zooming off, with Raven in quick pursuit.

"Last time we had the entire army with us, isn't this a bit risky?" She asks as she catches up with Donna as they fly over the sea.

"Large numbers also make for larger targets and we should be able to handle anything, or are you suddenly scared of a Cyclops?" Donna asks with a smile.

"No, of course not." Raven exclaims, wanting to make a point but shuts up, knowing she was about to enter into a verbal spar she couldn't win. "But I didn't know wild horses live there?"

"They do, sadly they are near the bottom of the food chain, but it assures that the strongest are the ones we use. Now after we find them, you have to approach them slowly. Like everything around here the horses are gifts from above, so they won't act completely like horses outside of Themyscira. When you approach the ones you want to work with are the ones that come to chase you away, you will have to assert yourself as the boss. The more skittish ones will back away, leaving only one to try and challenge you, it's important that you don't back down or appear aggressive against it as it basically throws a tantrum. You will have to wait for it to settle down and realize you aren't going anywhere, when that happens, you have to get on it and hold on for dear life as it gets used to you being there. If you fall off, you have to start anew either by chasing it down or find a new herd." Donna explains.

"Pity I can't just bring one of my father's demons for it." Raven says. After getting home Philipus had often talked to the others about the experience she had in the Pit and quite a few had come to Raven to find out if it was real or not, Hippolyta however had been quite firm about not wanting any of Raven's demons on Themyscira without her expressed permission.

"Doubt Mala would like that." Donna says. "But it would have been fun if it wasn't such an important occasion."

"Speaking of her, she doesn't seem too fond of us?" Raven asks as the island comes into view on the horizon.

"She suffers from a bad case of arrogance, something that unfortunately runs thick through most of the Guard since only Hippolyta can order them about."

"Why keep them like that, it's not like we are the Roman Empire where Hippolyta risks assassination?" Raven asks.

"Tradition, a thing from the mainland. Hippolyta's sister, Antiope the Elder, was the captain of the Guard back then, but as I guess you know, they couldn't stop Heracles and most of them were slain in that battle, Mala is one of the survivors from back then. So yeah, they are a group of elitists with three millennia without proper challenge." Donna says as they slow down, passing over the beaches.

"Charming." Raven shrugs. "So should we land?"

"When we spot a herd, so try not to look like a griffon." Donna replies as they spot the clearing Raven and the others encountered the Cyclops, finding it empty.

Flying further inland, they come across the largest clearing on the island, the one they practiced main battles in, finding something moving at the far end of the plain.

"Horses hopefully, or centaurs if not." Donna says as they slow their flight speed and altitude before landing some distance from the creatures, proving to be a large heard of horses, maybe forty or more members of various different pure colors. "Now you have to do the rest, and pull off the hood." She says, Raven nods and pulls it off and walks towards the herd at a normal pace, wondering if her demonic nature could prove a disadvantage, many animals did have a certain apprehension about her because of it.

At first the herd seems to not notice her at all and most of its members continue grazing while others seem to be playing or fighting with each other. Eventually though and unseen alarm seems to have been set off as the majority of the herd stop doing what they are doing in favor of looking at Raven, who keeps walking. After two minutes Raven is within a hundred meters of the herd before the majority of it seems to have concluded she is a danger and begins withdrawing, leaving a dry brown, a red, a snow white, a golden and a black or dark brown one, Raven can't tell which at this distance, to advance on her slowly with the red one in the lead.

Raven halts and lets them approach her in their own pace, the golden one and the brown one turn back at the halfway mark between them, the red one slows down as well before turning shortly after. The white also turns back, almost reaching her with the black one now studying her up close with deep brown eyes.

Raven looks into its eyes as well, finding them oddly calm, but she can see there is fire in them, something that suddenly explodes from within. As it whines loudly and rears in front of her, making her notice how big it is for the first time. Out of reflex she puts her right foot backwards, but she remembers Donna's words in time to pull it back in time for it to begin bucking wildly about, making Raven move to the side to avoid the hind legs that gets a little too close to her head. It keeps going for three minutes before it finally settles down, realizing Raven isn't going to run away.

"Easy, I'm not going to harm you." Raven says quietly as it stands and snorts. Reaching forwards with her left hand she brushes its fine coat as she slowly circles around it to stand by its side and begins letting her right hand wander as well, getting the feel of the beast, noting its breathing and slightly raised heart rate. "Easy." Raven continues, letting her empathy feel the beast as well, finding it actually bordering between excitement and anticipation. "Ok, here goes." She says as she jumps onto the back of the horse, again the fire is instantly reawakened, and it is only Ravens determined grip on the mane of the horse and her squeezing legs that keeps her seated as the horse bucks and kicks again to get her off. While it only last for a half a minute, the horse isn't done instead replacing the bucking with a mad sprint across the plain, forcing Raven to lie herself flat with the back of the horse as it gallops away, while she hears a shout from Donna somewhere along the ride. The horse gallops at the breakneck pace for several minutes before trying to dislodge her again with a round of bucking, failing again it tries galloping once again. It goes on like this for almost an hour, which Raven doesn't notice as she just keeps hanging on.

"You can let go now sister, it's broken, as they call it." Donna's words reach Raven and she opens her eyes to see both her and the horse were standing still.

"Why do my insides feel like we are still moving?" Raven asks without moving.

"Just gotten used to it I guess, it lasted a lot longer than usual." Donna replies. "But congratulations, now you've made it accept you. Now comes the tricky part, now you have to learn how to ride." Raven groans at this.

"Should we get back to Themyscira first? I'm missing a saddle." Donna laughs at this.

"And you will learn how to ride without it, like all Amazons." Raven groans again before Donna begins ordering her around, instructing her about what to do to make the horse do as asked. They work till the night claims the sky and the last light, with Raven rarely getting her feet back on the ground.

_Later that evening;_

"Think I am going to get cart wheeled." Raven complains at the feeling in her legs as they sit at the campfire with a young deer on a spear roasting over the fire, the horse having laid down behind Raven as well, as if wanting to remain near its new mistress.

"Na, that will take years of regular riding to do that to you and I think you'd need to have done it extensively as a child. Anyways, I think you are doing well and I am only worried about its crowd handling skills. Of course, we are just asking it to walk forwards and stop, other tricks will have to wait." Donna says while poking the meat with a twig.

"You sound like you do this for a living?" Raven asks, voicing the observation she had made during the day, Donna just seemed to know just what to do and what not to do with the horse.

"Back in the world I do it as a hobby. Photography has paid for a small ranch in Texas. You're welcome to visit you know." Donna replies as she pokes the meat again. It stings Raven a little, she likes Donna and always enjoys when she spends time with her, but she barely knows anything about her and she's not quite sure why that is. "Almost ready, hope you aren't squeamish about eating without utensils?" Donna says, breaking off Raven's thoughts.

"Wandered Asia's jungles for two months alone, I think I can handle this." Raven replies before wrenching a hind leg free. "But I primarily lived off fruit on that trip."

"Food is food." Donna agrees, taking the other leg. "Can I ask what Azarath was like? You never seem to mention it anymore?"

"Idyllic if you like monastic societies and weren't born me." Rave says. "But I don't mention it as often because I don't carry them around anymore, so they aren't on my mind as often. Having them in there was calming and a great help most of the time, but it was like never being alone. But I haven't forgotten them, and I still visit from time to time."

"Still, do tell, I've got New York and Themyscira." Donna continues between bites.

"Well for one thing, it was peace, no war, no crime, no weapons…" Raven begins her long tale about Azarath and its people, ending it when the deer is only a few bones in the fire. Because of the need to be on Themyscira at dawn, they set guards, changing between them halfway through the night.

_The next morning;_

"Rise and shine sister." Raven announces as she shakes Donna gently, who grunts before waking bleary eyed and sits up and stretches with a yawn.

"Morning already?" She yawns.

"Afraid so, if we want time to freshen up and change." Raven says as the horse gets up as well and shakes to get the blood circulation going.

"Well better get going then." Donna says as she stands up and stretches her back, Raven just smirks in the dark and takes the three of them in her soul-self and teleports them to Themyscira, something Donna doesn't realize before the buildings appear around her. "Whoa! Warn me next time." She says and stops stretching when she notes there are a few early risers out already in the square before the palace.

"Not my fault my soul self is pitch black." Raven replies with a smirk. "Anyways I will see you at the stable?"

"Yeah." Donna says before heading into the palace while Raven heads back to her dwelling by foot, the horse follows behind her.

As it turns out, Raven ends up arriving half a minute late, according to Mala, and promptly has the chore of stable cleaning to contend with as well as keeping up with the others. Fortunately the Royal Guard proves to be ill adept at riding in pretty formations, their experience is limited to combat formations on foot, not mounted parade.

Donna and Raven end up having to contend and rely on each other, since the Guard's prove Donnas words true, they are elitist and seem to have nothing but contempt for anyone not of their number, Raven and Donna included. And from the sounds of it, do not have much respect for the rest of the army either, something that does worry Raven. With the Guard being Hipppolyta's closest and more often than not only guards, she is vulnerable in case the Guard suddenly takes a dislike to her. Even if they seem devoted and almost worship Hippolyta. Donna agrees at the mention, but she says that the worry is unfounded and unlikely to change something as old as this unless it actually appears. Raven counters that she hopes she is wrong and will never be proven otherwise.

On top of it all, Raven has to contend with being Mala's 'how-I-don't-want-to-see-it' dummy and general punching bag for the Guard, finding herself the target of rude remarks and crude attempts at humor. Donna notes quietly that she shouldn't take it, Raven just shrugs with indifference. Donna however, often growls warnings when the jabs are aimed at her.

At the end of the day, they are both tired and grumpy and in for more of the same the next day. Where Donna finally snaps at one of the Guards that made a remark at her, warning them that if this would continue, Donna is prepared to fight them, which stop them for two hours. On a positive note for Donna; she is being charged with carrying the Royal standard, as per Hippolyta's orders, something that Raven can feel does not sit well with the others.

The group assembles again early Monday morning, with the King and Queen arriving at around ten and the escort having to be at the harbor an hour before that to receive them. Mala personally inspects each of them, making sure their equipment is spotless. She seems to be impressed about the degree Donna has managed to polish her silver armor, while grumbling about not being able to find anything on Raven's black armor, that has a belt added with a scabbard for Shadowfury hanging at her left side and a red cape to match the others who also have one, the niginata in one hand and the round shield fastened to the horse's harness on the left side.

As there were no flaws to be righted, Mala orders them to suit up and mount up in formation of two columns of five, with herself and Donna in the lead, on their golden and silver mounts respectively. Somehow Raven isn't surprised she ended up in the back, but she thinks it's probably for the best. Given the symbolism of having a dark rider at the forefront of a welcoming committee didn't seem to inspire positivity in most. Actually she has been wondering why she was chosen for this assignment at all, Artemis, Penelope or Antiope would have been better choices, in her mind, to represent Themyscira. Diana would of course be the obvious choice for this assignment, but Raven reasons she is going to be at her mother's side constantly, most likely as the Champion of the Gods, but chances are of course that she is receiving as Princess of Themyscira.

"Move out." Mala commands and the troupe begins slowly trotting out of the small square belonging to the stables, moving out of the Military Quarter it exits into and ride down to the harbor and heads south from there to the landing point where the Atlanteans would leave the water.

The ride is undertaken in silence, not that Raven has much desire to talk to the women around her, but it's like even the city is holding its breath in anticipation in the ascending light of the morning sun. Arriving at the landing point, Mala orders them to spread out in a line facing the sea and wait.

After almost two hours of waiting and not moving more than to slightly believe they still have joints, something Donna seems to take the hardest, surprisingly. They notice the city around them having awoken and is almost set for the visit, with a decent crowd having gathered behind the riders. And a large golden chariot, drawn by two white horses and with a single golden armored Amazon driving it. In the harbor the ships have been neatly anchored so that sufficient space is available for the monarch and any transport he chooses to arrive in that can sail in the shallow waters of the harbor.

At ten o clock, according to the great sun dial in the Military Quarter, a large square centered by a statue of Athena standing sentinel with a spear raised, a clear trumpet note is blown, as it happens at every change of hour. But the waters of the harbor remain undisturbed. Time passes, with some rumbling about punctuality, especially from Mala. Making Raven roll her eyes, sundials weren't an exact way of telling the time because of the seasons and Atlantis wouldn't have any of them anyway since Arthur had mentioned to Raven that it was so far beneath the waves that you couldn't see the sun from there.

Almost twenty minutes pass before something can be seen moving under the clear harbor waters, with two in the lead emerge, one a blond, long haired, man with a full beard, wearing only a green cape over his bare chest and wearing a matching pair of pants. In his right hand he carries a trident, the left has been replaced by a hook. His companion is a stern looking woman with long hair in the color of blood, wearing a skin tight suit that seems to be made of green fish scales. She is also carrying a trident while also wearing a diadem made from yellow corals making it look like a crown. Behind the pair, two rows of guards emerge; broad shouldered men with black chest plates with a stylized octopus depicted on them in silver, also they are wearing metal shoulder guards were black capes with a green inside are fastened and tall helmets that make it appear like they are each wearing a small metallic squid. These guards are armed with tridents like their regents at their front. The only exception is the young man with the crew cut hair, black eyes and red and black suit directly behind the king.

As they surface, they are all revealed to be riding on the backs of large sea turtles. The creatures gracefully carry their passengers over to the small, staircase leading up to the dock from the water, the first off is the King, who then assist his Queen off her mount. The others follow in pairs, delivering the total of twenty guards and the two monarchs who ascend the stairs, finding the chariot and the escort waiting for them.

"Greetings your Excellency, we are to provide you with an escort to the palace." The charioteer says as she steps down from the chariot and bows to the monarchs.

"Thank you soldier." Aquaman says, getting a nod from the charioteer who gets back into her chariot as the two monarchs mount it behind her. Without a command spoken, the escort riders line up behind the Atlantian Kings own guards before the company marches inwards to the excited murmur of the Amazons watching them pass.

From her place at the rear, Raven can hear the King and Queen silently marvel at the city they are passing through, while she tries to look like an experienced rider herself and try to keep an eye out for anything out of place. She is happy that this is not the case, but her worry rises slightly when the crowd begins throwing palm leaves onto their path right before they enter the large plaza before the palace.

Entering the plaza before the palace, the company is greeted by companies of spear-armed women and archers, who all stand completely motionless with their weapons at ease as they pass, even as the chariot pulls up to the side of the entrance to the palace, everyone is completely silent, the only noise is the Amazon escort galloping off to the side to stable their mounts before hurrying inside to reach the throne room. While the escort is doing this, Arthur and Mera are greeted on the steps of the palace by Cassandra, wearing a long white dress, who leads them inside.

The group jumps off their mounts at the stables, leaving them for others to tend and ready for their return while they sprint inside and quickly take up their assigned positions and stand immobile as if they had been waiting there all the time. Neither Diana, Hippolyta, General Philipus or the already present guards seem to notice them as they storm in, Raven can't help but smirk internally to herself at her and Donnas position to the left and right of the foot of the statue of Athena. In front of them Diana and General Philipus stand to the left and right of the back of Hippolyta's throne. The reason she smirks is the obvious lack of Mala's influence over it, which would probably have sent Raven and Donna to the opposite corners from their current position where they wouldn't be noticeable. The last of them barely have time to arrest the last movements before the bronze double doors open, admitting Cassandra first, followed by the guests.

"Your Highness, King Arthur and Queen Mera of Atlantis." Cassandra introduces before bowing and steps to the side and retreats to the wall by the door as Hippolyta rises from her seat.

"Honored visitors, welcome to Themyscira." She greets respectfully lowering her head shortly as Arthur and his men bow slightly to her and Mera curtsy.

"We are honored that you would receive us." Arthur replies.

"We have prepared a light meal before we hope you will participate in a small tour of the city we shall discuss politics in the meantime." Hippolyta says motioning to her right side where a small table with three seats is prepared.

"We would like a little lunch." Arthur agrees and nods at his guards who silently spread out, taking up places between the Amazon guards, which sets an odd atmosphere of three people having lunch and over thirty guards looking on in silence, at one point Raven is certain she heard someone's stomach rumbling.

But she is however certain that something is wrong, someone is feeling incredibly anxious about the whole situation, but she can't pinpoint anyone in her line of sight, and she isn't going to turn her head. Instead she focuses on the emotion and tries to pinpoint its location, finding it to be on the other side of the table. From where she stands she can only see one of the Atlantians and one of the Royal Guards, with the helmets on, Raven can't identify the wearer.

She begins thinking about the reason for being anxious, the worst case Raven can come up with is that someone is a traitor and something bad will happen, but she admits it could just be her making it all up, she has noted before that Bruce's paranoia has been affecting her even when he's not around, of course the numerous gassing's and other ambushes of her he had done didn't help. She lets the notion slip into the twentieth minute of the lunch, the crowned heads are all chatting away like old friends already, but Mera seems to study the guards around her like an animal looking for a potential challenger more and more while Arthur and Hippolyta are discussing fishing and the sea life around the island. Raven had noted Garth must have been a sort of vegetarian amongst the Atlanteans, even after getting over his childhood fears, as Arthur does not once mention disapproving of the Amazons fishing nets, something that caused Hippolyta to order the fisherwomen to remain on land for the previous week. Diana must have mentioned at some point how Arthur really did consider the seven seas his domain, and along with that he usually grumbles about is; waste dumping and over fishing.

If Raven didn't have her acute hearing, she wouldn't have noticed the distant 'crump' sound and the ensuring high-pitched whistling sound, that Diana, Cassandra and Donna also seems to hear, judging by their head movement. Realizing what it is makes Raven throw up a shield over the entire room, blotting out the light an instant before something impacts onto the roof in a deafening explosion that brings down much of the structure and has most of the people in the room fall onto the floor in yelps and cries of surprise.

"By Poseidon's beard!" Aquaman swears as he gets up from the floor, having spilled his drink onto his chest.

"Betrayal!" Mala yells as every Royal Guard is suddenly pointing their spears at the Atlantians who have done the same to them.

"Stop!" Raven yells. "This wasn't their doing!"

"Stand down!" Hippolyta orders. "That explosion would have claimed them as well!" Mala and the guards look at her in confusion for a second before relenting as the barrier evaporates as more explosions strikes the city.

"We are under attack!" Philipus yells as she has run to look out between the now ruined columns, the others quickly move to her side as well, spotting many dark shapes on the horizon. "Outsiders."

Raven picks up a definite sense of relief from someone and quickly scans the group around her right, spotting the one, she moves quickly.

"FOR ORM!" An Atlantian bellows before lunging at Aquaman with a curved knife aimed at the kings back, before getting shouldered into the wall by Donna. The group quickly turns in confusion to look at the guard, finding him glaring hatefully at Aquaman.

"I think we know who has led them here." Diana says angrily. "Time to find out who they are." She says and unfastens her lasso as the traitor is suddenly on the receiving end of several spears and tridents.

"No Champion, I think this one deserves another's interrogation." Hippolyta says while looking at Raven. "Do you agree your Highness?" She asks Aquaman who looks surprised at the suggestion before growing a wicked smile.

"I do indeed."

"Sister Raven, would you then kindly have this traitor divulge his information?" Hippolyta asks, Raven smirks as well as her armor closes as she transforms for the first time in months for a mission.

"As you command." She replies before walking to the still prone guard who stares in confusion at her as she lifts him off the ground. "Tell me everything." She says with blazing red eyes as his go wide.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Nothing peaceful ever goes according to plan in the world of superheroes does it? :)

Btw, for those of my reviewers who have expressed their desire to see Nightwing a little more mauled for his actions; as Raven said, its been two years for everyone else and they have generally moved and with the knowledge that Trigon, dead as he is, was subtly nudging him on (imagine the Devil/Angel on the shoulders having been replaced with a pair of burnt bodies and Trigon egging him on; "Go on, do it. Do it!"). Where as this event has pretty much been in Richards mind for two years straight. And Raven did punch him across the room before knocking him out with a kick in the head :)

Next Chapter: Nazies... and lots of them... some jerks and one demigod.


	8. Axis of Evil

"Who assails us?" Hippolyta asks as Raven drops the twitching guard on the ground, his one scream having died away long before.

"Ready the army your Highness, this man was part of a vast group of people who comes at us now. He served, in secret, a man called Orm." Raven says.

"My brother?" Arthur asks witha raised eyebrow, because Orm was supposed to be dead.

"Not dead, he was injured by your battle with him in the Arctic, but he survived. He's allied himself with surface dwellers to get back at you, something called the Fourth Reich."

"By the Gods, I thought we had seen the last of them." Hippolyta swears. "I fought them in the Great War, the Justice Society's Nazi opposite number."

"That is not all." Raven sighs. "They have found a figurehead for this invasion, Heracles he is on those ships." This has the Amazons in the room stare wide eyed at her in disbelief; Hippolyta is the first to snap out of it.

"Philipus, ready the army! King Arthur, have you brought any forces with you?" She asks quickly.

"Only what you see." Arthur says. "But I will go send for more; the Mediterranean fleet is nearby." He replies as Philipus runs out of the ruined door, soon her commands can be heard being shouted from outside.

"Good." Hippolyta nods. "Diana, Donna, Cassandra; go slow down the fleet, but do not take chances. Mala take your regiment and join the army, and fetch my armor. Raven, stand by me." The others storm out to follow her orders while Raven is confused by not being ordered out as well.

"Your Highness?" Raven asks as Hippolyta walks to her throne and sits down, waiting for her armor to arrive.

"Soon, Captain Nazi, the leader of the Reich, will order his two swiftest minions out to retrieve me or my body. It is a favored strategy of his to remove the leadership of his opponents before mopping up the survivors; the attack here was proof of that. One of them will be Gunhild the Valkyrie, self-proclaimed champion of the Norse gods and Blitz, a woman with abilities like those of the Flash." Hippolyta says as a guard comes running with Hippolyta's sword and another following with the rack carrying her platinum armor. "I will allow you this once to impersonate me and l have you handle Blitz, I have a score to settle with the Valkyrie." She continues as she is quickly helped into her armaments, Raven nods and changes her appearance into of Hippolyta without the armor and has the owl topped staff passed to her. "I expect to have this returned to me when this is over."

"Of course." Raven says as Hippolyta walks to the halfway collapsed doorway and proceeds to climb the remains without being impeded by the weight of her armor, while Raven sits down and waits as the guards hurry out. They don't wait for long before the closed doors are thrown inwards and a magnificent white winged horse, carrying an armored blond armed with a shield and sword, while another woman in a skintight and all encompassing yellow suit with a purple eagle and laurel on her chest with two lightning's forming S's on the inside and a pair of black sunglasses appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hippolyta, it has been too long." Gunhild says from the back of her horse.

"Not long enough." Raven replies as she rises, doing her best to sound and act like Hippolyta. "Leave Themyscira at once!"

"Nein Köningen, we have a special man who wishes to see you." Blitz replies. "And we aim to make that happen."

"Then your aim is appalling and you waste my time, begone." Raven replies without raising her voice.

"The Whore Queen bores me Blitz, would you take her, she is no challenge when unarmed." Gunhild sighs.

"But of course, it is not like she can stand against me." Blitz replies before she storms towards her target and becomes completely frozen mere inches in front of Raven who doesn't even flinch. _"WAS?!"_

"Gunhild, I do not take kindly to your remark." Hippolyta says before leaping off her perch with a raised sword. Gunhild is almost caught by completely by surprise as she turns in her saddle, causing Hippolyta's sword race past her face, beheading the horse instead. Hippolyta rolls when she hits the ground as the body of the horse goes into spasms, throwing Gunhild from the saddle.

"You shall pay with your life for that!" Gunhild seethes as she untangles herself and stands up with her shield and sword ready to face the stern faced Hippolyta.

"Just a little magic trick I learned." Raven shrugs to Blitz as she lets her disguise fall. "It is quite handy against the likes of you, but the one I usually use it on knows how to avoid it."

"Was ist du?" Blitz asks with fear creeping into her voice.

"I am the one that is going to end your running days." Raven replies before aiming a single punch on top of the Blitz's knee, shattering her shin bone down to the ankle, getting an agonized scream of pain from the woman before she is dropped on the ground. "I suspect your bones will heal within minutes, but the blow should assure that it won't be correctly healed." She continues as the woman cries and squirms on the ground. "Oh, and one more thing." She says as she forces Blitz to black out, casting a small spell afterwards to make sure she stays out.

As she finishes another scream is heard, making her look over to Hippolyta, finding her aiming the tip of her bloody sword at Gunhild's throat as she lies on the ground, with her right arm having been separated from her elbow.

"You never were a challenge Gunhild nor worthy to be a Champion of Gods, you were even less this day." Hippolyta says coldly as she pulls back. "And will not sully my blade further on the likes of you." She continues as she faces Raven. "Go join the battle Sister, I shall join you all shortly."

"As you wish your Highness." Raven replies before running out of the palace, while Hippolyta withdraws to the back after casting a quick glaze at Blitz.

Arriving outside Raven finds the plaza a battlefield, the Amazons battling dark armored men and women that appear in blue flashes of light, all carrying the Nazi-symbol in a red circle on their chests. The armored offenders may be physically inferior to the Amazons, and the idea to drop them into hand to hand with them seems not to have been the wisest plan, but they have numbers on their side and that advantage seems to be growing.

Raven sends forth her soul-self, engulfing the entire plaza in its folds before retreating, leaving the Reich troops twitching on the ground while leaving the Amazons momentarily confused.

"More are coming!" Raven yells as more blue flashes begin to appear. "The Queen is coming, I will go see if we can stop them sending more." She continues before entering her final shape, it's been almost a year since she's had to use it, and beats her wings to fly down the streets, sending black bolts of power into any of the invaders she passes.

_Meanwhile in Wayne Manor;_

"Wonder what Raven is doing?" Richard asks as he finishes his bench press with Bruce taking the barbell off him.

"Arthur is visiting Themyscira around now, I suspect she is standing guard somewhere." Bruce replies as Dick sits up.

"Still got the hot's for her Dick?" Tim asks from the treadmill.

"Why do you ask? I could just be curious to what she is doing?" Richard replies while wiping his face with a towel.

"Why dodge the question?" Tim replies with a smirk, Richard just sighs before speeding up the treadmill. "Hey!"

"Actually I was wondering how she is integrating over there, ending up a soldier wasn't exactly what I expected she would become." Richard replies.

"She still likes to read Richard, and if she didn't feel obligated to do what she does, she would be content with tending a small library somewhere. But she is committed not to let her talents go to waste." Bruce continues.

"So she does what she feels she has to, but is it what she really wants to do?" Richard asks as Tim jumps off the treadmill.

"What you are really asking is if she is satisfied with her life." He says. "From what I can tell, she is but she is missing something but she will never admit it. But if you can, you can reclaim the Boy Wonder title."

"Yuk, I'm too old for that one." Richard smirks at the idea. "But yeah, I guess she is just bored out of her mind on guard duty."

_Back on Themyscira;_

"Drive them back Sisters!" Raven yells as she has become bogged down at the harbor where there are too many troops for her to simply repeat the trick she performed at the palace.

There is the added trouble that most of the Amazons here are unnamed, but as it seems the invaders are more intent on capturing than killing since their rifle weapons are shooting stunning blasts that Raven feels fortunate to be shielded from by her magic, something she is trying to expand to the Amazons around her, but it is rendering her immobile till she can figure out how to get past them. Fortunately two of the armed Amazons realize how important this is and is standing guard by her.

"FOR ATHENA!" Hippolyta's voice cries from above before a massive beast of legend swoops into battle, carrying the Queen on its back. While her sword has been sheathed onto her back, she is now wielding a spear long enough for her to strike her enemies from the back of the beast. The thing is the size of a small truck, with the head, clawed feet and wings of an eagle while the rest of its body has the build, fur and tail of a lion, Raven almost lets up her focus at the sight of the griffon, but instead she redoubles her efforts to shield the new arrivals. So do the other Amazons who go on the offensive now, hurling their opponents into the sea if necessary. "Sister Raven go assist Diana, we shall handle these vermin!" Hippolyta says from the back of her mount before stabbing at someone on the other side of her.

"Very well your Highness!" Raven yells to be heard over the noise before relenting and takes to the skies and heads out to meet the fleet still coming closer. Spotting several troop transports coming closer she prepares to tip them over, but relents when she sees they are already fighting a losing war against a mix of Atlantian guards and sharks the size of buses. Raven had heard of the Megalodons that patrolled the waters of Paradise Island, but she had never seen them before, apparently another of the creatures the Gods sent to protect the Amazons from the threats from the sea. Further out, she spots one of the troop carriers getting blasted out of the water by a column of water, she guesses that Tempest is to blame, but he doesn't surface. The last of the small crafts is lying on its side, with no sign of the former occupants.

Flying on she comes across the main fleet, consisting of nothing less than two battleships, an aircraft carrier and a host of smaller vessels. Finding Diana, Donna and Cassandra however are easy, as they are battling their way through hordes of troops on the carriers deck with the wreckage of several planes and helicopters burning around them. Cassandra obviously having had time to change clothes into her red sweater and blue jeans with the twirl of her own lasso.

"Private party?" Raven asks as she bowls into the flank of the troops coming at the group.

"We were saving some for you." Donna says.

"There seems no end to their numbers." Cassandra grunts as she punches one in the face. "But we are preventing them from getting off the ship."

"They are teleporting onto the island from somewhere." Raven replies before sending five flying backwards with a telekinetic push.

"Then we push forwards and stop them!" Diana says and jumps into the next clump.

"No sign of the special cases?" Raven asks as she and the others join in.

"Not unless you have brutalized some?" Donna asks.

"A Nazi Flash and a Valkyrie pretender, Hippolyta knew they were coming."

"Good, for a second I thought you had been demoted to royal armorer." Cassandra jokes.

"Still honorable." Donna counters.

"Sisters, you talk too much when enemies amass." Diana interrupts as they come closer to the tower of the ship.

"I'll focus when I have to." Cassandra replies with a smirk looking at Diana while casually backhanding one goon, sending the man onto his back.

"I think those guys will warrant it." Donna counter's having spotted a small group of people stepping off the aircraft elevator coming up from beneath the deck.

One looks very much like its just a brown piece of cloth with frayed ends, while one can see it is draped over someone, you can't see any other mark of a body, as if it was only a head under it. To Raven one of the others look like a Red-X fan, wearing a brown and white costume with a horned skull helmet. A third looks like a regular vampire, bald, white skinned, wearing a black cloak covering his body completely, one next to him seems like a swordsman wanting to be a vampire, carrying a tall sword and a featureless half mask made of silver with only two fangs on the bottom. The last and obvious leader, is a huge blond man with short hair, wearing a black suit in the style of the soldiers assailing the Amazons.

"I'll get the ghost, then the vamp." Raven says as the group advances.

"I got the big guy." Diana says.

"I'll get Skully Swordsman." Donna continues as she draws the sword she has been carrying by her side.

"Leaves me with Skully No-Swords." Cassandra finishes.

"On three?" Diana asks.

"Three." Raven announces as she focuses and sends every soldier flying back while the Amazons take to the air and charges the Nazi group. As they close, Raven lashes out at the vampire with a bolt of black magic blowing it backwards as she heads for the ghost.

There are no introductions as the groups collide, Diana engages in a wrestling match with Captain Nazi, Donna crosses blades with her opponent and Cassandra deflects the white blasts being sent at her and Raven falling through the ghost, making her roll on the ground before getting up.

"So you are a ghost." She muses at her opponent.

"Shadow of War, Dämon." The ghost replies in a dry husky voice that might have belonged to a female. "You seem immune to my powers or are you ignoring the cries of the millions of dead war have claimed?"

"I am good at controlling my own emotions, and I have met more formidable manipulators than you. Now let's see if your shadow can exist without a light." Raven replies before her soul-self rises from her and surges forwards scooping up Shadow between it's folded out wings before collapsing around it, getting a hollow chuckle from the inside.

"You have nothing that can touch me." Shadow chuckles as it passes through Raven's soul self, that begins retracting when Shadow advances.

"Fresh blood!" A hiss voice is heard behind her before Raven feels the vampire leap onto her back, wrapping his legs around her waist and yanking her head to the side by seizing her left horn with his right hand. "So fresh!" He continues before biting into her neck, getting only broken teeth in his mouth as his fangs break against her armor.

"If you must know, my blood is like acid to your kind, consider yourself fortunate." Raven says dryly before grabbing the vampire's collar with her right hand and pulls him off her, throwing him at Shadow who moves to the side to avoid him. The vampire's reflexes seem like a cat's when he twists in the air to land on his hands and feet, also the fangs seems to be rapidly re-growing.

"Then we will simply have to rip you apart!" The vampire says before the two supernatural beings attack.

"Unf! You have some skill." Donna admits after receiving a nick on her upper right arm.

"As do you Fräulein." The masked man replies, guarding himself with his large sword, panting more than Donna is.

"But I am far stronger than you." Donna continues by proving it with a single handed horizontal slash that batters the man's sword out of his hands, before being on the receiving end of a left fist to the gut, dropping him on his knees. "Don't feel too bad." Donna finishes by knocking him out with a knee to his helmeted head.

"Cheater, where did you get the dragon from?" Cassandra complains as she dodges out of the way of the stream of fire sent her way, her target is sitting comfortably on top of an albino dragon that had appeared out of nowhere and is now trying to roast her.

"I am the White Dragon, girl, and you will fall!" The man boasts, sporting a thick German accent as Cassandra flies out of the way of the dragon's breath.

"No, the thing you're sitting on is a white dragon, you're just a guy in a suit." Cassandra replies as she pulls out her own golden lasso that has, so far, remained fastened at her hip.

While Diana has had a look at it, Cassandra has refused to say anything about it or where she got it from. Swinging it around as she circles the man and his beast before throwing it, catching the dragon around the mouth. Out of the corner of her eyes, Raven again notices that there is a flare of anger from Cassandra an instant before the dragon and its riders is struck by the lightning that races along the lasso. The White Dragon is blasted out of his seat, ending up lying on the deck as he landed while smoke rises from him, his dragon collapses on the deck before vanishing in a flash of light.

"When we are done here, I will ask my mother if you were this weak when she fought you." Diana asks in a stern but satisfied tone as she is slowly overpowering Captain Nazi by sheer strength, having forced him onto one knee, while they are locking hands.

"Har…lot!" Nazi sneers while straining against her. "You understand… nothing!"

"I understand you will fail, as you kind has always done." Diana continues.

"Nein, we have won…. Our victory will have reached your shores by now… And not you, nor your pet monster can stop him." Diana's eyes widen at the realization before swiftly pushing Nazi onto his back before wrapping her lasso around him, rendering him immobile.

"Talk! Heracles had been beaten before!" Diana demands as she pulls him to his feet.

"The Ocean Master engages the Undersea King, but his agent never knew of our latest allies, the Brotherhood of Evil. They assured us they would handle your monster, by capturing those dear to it and assist in taming you furies. Heracles needs only to subdue your foul queen." Nazi seethes as he is forced to tell the truth.

"Where are they?!" Diana demands.

"You are not the only one with invisible aircraft." Nazi smirks before getting knocked unconscious by a blow to the head.

"Sisters, we need to get back!" Diana yells to the others that are finishing up or engaging the regular troopers. "Raven, stop toying with them!"

"As you wish." Raven replies before jumping over Shadow of War and away from the vampire that was behind her. Facing them both after she lands, Raven spews forth a stream of fire that catches both them, setting them alight. Their howls and screams are long and drawn-out when a telekinetic blast sends them both flying over the side of the ship and into the ocean. "Heard he mentioned something about the Brotherhood?"

"They are in on this as well, they are on the island already with Heracles." Diana replies while retrieving her lasso.

"Let's get going then." Donna adds, having only heard the last part.

"Agreed." Raven says before flattening the Nazi troopers again with another blast, allowing the four to fly away.

"Ahhh, feels like coming home." Heracles says as he takes a deep breath as he and a group of people walk through the cobbled street of the Bana Quarter. "All we have to do is to find dear Hippolyta."

"I vould have thought the blast was meant to kill her?" Madam Rouge asks in her usual Russian accent.

"No, as our sources suggested, Raven was at her side and the reports confirms she is alive." Brain replies in his mechanical voice.

"I still cannot believe this child is here." Mallah proclaims in his faux French accent.

"Another woman, perhaps she will prove to be worthy entertainment." Heracles shrugs, indifferent to the two women walking behind him.

"Even demigods have fears." Phobia mutters under her breath, while Rouge huffs. "As do Amazons." She says out loud when a group of four notices them and charges forth for a few steps before slowing and begin screaming out in horror, fleeing the scene.

"Still you impress Phobia." Brain says as they continue walking casually.

"Indeed, but let me have the next ones." The red armored cyborg known as Brother Blood says. As if on cue an Amazon pokes her head out of her front door, spotting the huge man leading them she charges out with a raised sword.

"Herac…les…" She trails off as she takes on a vacant stare in her eyes while slowing down and stopping, while Blood's eyes glow red.

"Do be a dear and lead us to your queen." Blood says while smirking slightly at his thrall.

"Follow me." The Amazon replies flatly before turning around and starts walking.

"And so help is acquired." Blood adds.

"I do hope there is someone here to fight, having them all run or bow would prove no amusement." Heracles complains.

"Hippolyta is yours to humble, as are the others, if you wish." Brain replies. "As per our agreement, you get the Amazons, the Reich gets the island, we get their technology."

"If they earn the island." Heracles corrects. "So far they prove a capable distraction, nothing more."

"Agreed." Brain replies.

"The Queen approaches." The enthralled Amazon says as she halts. Ahead of them a large group of Amazons turn the corner, all of them armed with spears and appear physically larger than the enthralled Amazon.

"Ah Mala, I was hoping I'd see you again." Heracles says as he recognizes the leader. "I hope you will prove as entertaining as our last meeting."

"You?!" Mala roars as she charges ahead of the others who follow after her. "DIE!"

Heracles is about to instruct an order to let him handle the ten or so Amazons charging them, but he is cut off by a shrill shriek before the group is bowled over by a huge beast while Heracles' shoulder is skewered by a spear, sending him onto his back further down the street.

"Invaders, you will pay for bringing his monstrosity to our island!" Hippolyta says with a voice filled with venom from the back of the griffon.

"Any idea how strong this guy is?" Cassandra asks as the four put the fleet behind them.

"As strong as I am." Diana says. "And as durable. Leave him to me, this is personal."

"We got the Brotherhood to contend with." Raven notes as she transforms back into her human guise.

"Brain in the jar, I know." Cassandra replies.

It had taken a while, but Cyborg had eventually gotten Cassandra to read up on what the Tower files held on their foes. In the beginning Cassandra had been adamant that anything could be overcome by brute force, so stubbornly she refused to read up with the others. She was persuaded to do it after an encounter with Billy Numerous, who had eventually dog piled on her before the other arrived, just in time to see Billy using her lasso to dangle her from a streetlight, which was extremely embarrassing for Cassandra.

"His monkey and Rouge." Donna continues. "But I don't see how any of them would be able to humble us?"

"They have brought someone with them." Diana says as they fly over the island where the fighting is still continuing. "Where will they be?"

"Hmm odd, I sense a lot of scared mind's over at the Bana Quarter." Raven says looking in the direction.

"5 bucks it's them." Cassandra says as they head in the direction. "Ok?" She says as they halt in midair, finding a group of Amazons standing silently staring off into space while the others lie curled up on the ground or at the walls and wearing terrified expressions on their faces.

"Scarecrow?" Donna asks.

"No, he works with gas; the others would also have been affected." Raven says as they land.

"Sister?" Diana asks waving a hand before one of the Royal Guards unseeing eyes.

"NO!" A cry is heard from one of the buildings next to them, causing them all to race over to the doorway. Finding the back of a huge man facing them, with a teary eyed Mala can be seen struggling to get away from him. Diana is the first to react and leaps inside, seizing two handful's of the man's long curly hair before hammering her right knee into his lower back, causing him to crash to the floor, dragging the half-naked Mala with him.

Heracles is only down for a second before pushing Mala off him before curling his legs over himself, sending them into Diana's midsection, sending her rocketing out of the doorway. Before the others can react he is on his feet and batters them aside, taking a part of the door frame with him as he runs across the street to follow Diana through the hole in the wall of the building she made by passing through it. Soon dull booms and shaking ground ensures.

"Children vhen vill you learn?" The voice of Madam Rouge makes the three look up, spotting her, Phobia, Blood, Brain and Mallah stand on the roof of the building, Mallah with an unconscious Hippolyta slung over his shoulder, while cradling a heavy machine gun in his hands.

"Get the them girls." Blood coos and the enthralled Amazons react immediately by drawing their weapons, charging the three.

"Raven can you break the mind control?" Donna asks as she swats an assailant away.

"Not from here." Raven replies as she jumps over two guards that try to skewer her with their spears, before throwing a blast of magic in Bloods direction, taking away part of the building, while the target jumps aside in time.

"Get him!" Cassandra says before punching a guard in the midsection dropping her to her knees. "We got this."

"Madam, Phobia, would you kindy ensure they have no such advantage?" Brain asks.

"You take the girl." Rogue says before stretching her body down to the street in an attempt to wrap herself around Donna. Phobia jumps down as well before walking calmly towards the engaged Cassandra, while Raven jumps up to the roof.

"Apologies your Highness." Raven says before telekinetically lifting the Brain's containment unit off the ground before having it thrown over the other side, getting the reaction she wanted.

"MASTER!" Mallah cries as he drops Hippolyta and his weapon in favor of catching Brain as they both crash into a building across the street, with Mallah shielding Brain with his body.

"My my, you have come far since we last met." Blood smirks at her. "But I would let you know that we have leverage against you, stand down, or some of your friends will be hurt."

"I would have proof of that fact before bowing to anything." Raven replies as he gathers her powers, Blood continues smirking as he pulls out a small gray disk and throws it to her, turning the small screen on, Raven sees the video feed of the unconscious forms of Starfire and Beastboy lie in an metal cell. "You know where they are." She states as she crushes the small monitor in her hand.

"Like I would tell." Blood replies, still smirking, as a scream is heard from down below, neither of the two break eye contact.

"Seeing as you are too arrogant to follow the orders of others who you consider yourself superior to, I am hazarding a guess you are here for something the Brotherhood offered you." Raven speculates out loud.

"Knowing you, I am unsure if you are making fun or not." Blood smirks, before scowling. "Of course I am here for something; proof."

"Of?" Raven asks as they begin circling each other.

"What all holy men seek to prove to their congregations, that their god exists." Blood replies with a gleam in his remaining human eye, Raven stops to stare at him.

"You're a Priest of the Church of Blood." She sighs, she had long speculated the reason of his name and had wondered if there was a connection between it and the Church that worshipped Trigon, but there was nothing to indicate he had ever been in Zandia or had any connection to the enigmatic High Priest.

"I am." He replies. "The academy was a front for our outlawed faith in the U.S. But enough about that, I must know how Lord Trigon's plans are progressing, you must know."

"Trigon?" Raven asks in confusion. _"If he is what he says he is, he couldn't possibly have missed it, could he?"_ She asks herself.

"Oh, did your mother neglect to mention who and what your father really is?" Blood smirks. "Wouldn't be a surprise, few of the chosen could comprehend his majesty. Tell me what lies she filled you with as to how you acquired your powers? Perhaps I should take you back home to Zandia, so that you may discover your true potential?" Raven just stares holes in him while he talks.

"You really have no idea, do you?" She asks flatly, getting him to put on a questioning look. "No, you don't, apparently. Well you can go home and tell your cult that your 'god' has been dead for years." Again he draws a thin smile.

"I see your sense of humor has developed, Trigon cannot die." Raven just smirks at him.

"He has, and I would know, because it was me who killed him." She replies pausing before all emotion drops from her face. "I will only ask this once; where are my friends?"

"Like I would tell." Blood continues, resuming his smirk before seemingly having an idea at the sight of something behind Raven. "Oh Hippolyta, please humble your minion."

Raven's eyes widen considerably an instant before she rolls to the side in time to dodge the blade that cleaves the air where her head was a second ago. Getting back up she sees Hippolyta advancing on her with a completely vacant look in her eyes that however does not make her a less dangerous opponent. Raven has had chance to see Hippolyta practice with her weapon, her favorite being a regular short or the two-handed blade she now tries to disembowel Raven with, making her jump back. If Raven was any judge of swordsmanship; she would say Hippolyta would rival Artemis' skill, she at least seemed to have no trouble holding her own against the Bana-warrior whom she often sparred with.

"Hold your ground." Hippolyta commands with a sluggish voice as she strikes again and is dodged.

"I am sorry, but I won't when it's someone else talking through you." Raven says, going over in her head about how to resolve this without injuring Hippolyta. From the Titan's East and Jinx's experience with Blood, Raven knows Hippolyta is walking a dream world barely aware of the world around her, but it would become clear to her when she wakes up.

Matters are further complicated when Raven is sent to the ground by a kick to the back of her knees followed by a chop to her upper chest. "You really should mind your surroundings." Blood says as he stands over her, she rolls aside when both a boot and a sword impale the spot she was lying on. "How unfortunate that your father's nature prevents me from simply controlling you now." He continues as Hippolyta charges her with her sword raised over her head, as she attacks, Raven moves to the side and traps Hippolyta's hands with her left.

"Wake up Hippolyta!" Raven says sternly before sending Hippolyta to the ground with a ringing slap to her helmeted head. The monarch gets up on her hands and knees first before getting up, holding the stricken area with her left hand, while idly holding her sword with the other.

"I will remember this Sister." Hippolyta says before turning anti-clockwise, hurling her sword at Brother Blood who just stares dumbly at them at first, before looking down himself, finding Hippolyta's blade firmly planted in his chest before collapsing face first onto the ground, showing the blade poking out of his back. "But it will be addressed later; there is a fight to be had."

"Diana is fighting Heracles, Brain and his gorilla is down there." Raven says as she turns over Blood. "You really went all the way when you copied Cyborg, didn't you." She notes at the man, who is still alive. "His heart has been replaced by a battery." She explains to Hippolyta who seems mildly surprised to see him still breathing, Blood had taken the precaution to have the power source and heart replacement moved elsewhere in his body.

"Yet he does not move." Hippolyta says as she plants a foot on his chest before pulling her sword out.

"I would guess you severed a few spinal cables, he should be completely immobile." Raven continues as Bloods eyes begin to glow. "Oh no!" She continues before punching him in the face to knock him out.

"I felt his influence again." Hippolyta growls as a shriek is heard from below and mumbled cursing. "I would have him removed him from our island."

"He has knowledge of captives important to me." Raven says as she probes his mind for the information needed. "Hmm, in the bowels of the largest ship, there is a room where they send in their troops from. Two of my friends are being kept on the ship as well."

"The fleet should be dealt with as we speak, now if you would go fetch one of these seaborne vessels, I would have it dropped on a deserving son of Zeus, Diana will need the aid." Raven smirks at the suggestion as she stands up.

"It will be as you ask." She says before lifting off the ground, getting a nod from Hippolyta who then walks to the edge of the roof, spotting Mallah emerging from the ruins with Brain in his arms while Raven flies off, the Queen and the simian lock eyes shortly before Hippolyta jumps down.

"Who'd have thought Polly would actually call us?" Wildcat asks as he stands on a yellow platform with Mr. Terrific and Dr. Mid-Night. While Dr. Fate, S.T.R.I.P.E., Stargirl and a man dressed in green pants, a black cape with a green interior and a red shirt with a lantern on it, flies besides them, beneath them the red blur that is Jay Garrick is running across the ocean.

"She's well aware of her people's duty, they will keep the Door shut by themselves, but no one said anything about not asking for help repelling outside invaders." Mr. Terrific replies.

"Besides, she only asked us to deal with the Nazi fleet." Alan Scott, the man in the red shirt, mentions. To many he is better known as the first Green Lantern, but he has no connection to the Green Lantern Corp. While he also as a ring, a lantern battery and a rhyme to recharge with, his powers comes from an object called the Starheart, an object of mystical in nature and not the emotional science of the Guardians.

"And a big old fleet it is." S.T.R.I.P.E. replies from the inside of his armored suit as they come within sight of the fleet.

"Fate take right flank, Lantern the left, rest of us onto the carrier." Mr. Terrific says and the two flyers head of to handle their assigned sections while Garrick speeds up to make sure Terrific and Wildcat won't become easy targets as their platform heads towards the rear of the carrier, landing in an open area under the main deck.

"Where to Michael?" Wildcat asks as they are soon greeted by the first soldiers.

"Forwards, wreck anything important, you know, the usual." Terrific replies as S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stargirl joins the fray. And soon enough the open room is clear of hostiles, just in time for Garrick to arrive carrying one body and a brown piece of cloth. "Who's that?"

"Nazi vampire and I think this is what's left of Shadow of War." Flash says as he drops the two. "Seems someone finally found a way to harm her."

"Resilient?" Terrific asks.

"Nope, intangible." S.T.R.I.P.E. replies. "Like a ghost. Anyways, if they are out, we should get moving."

"Good idea; can't have Kent and Scott have all the fun." Wildcat adds, getting nods from the others before they split off into teams of two. Wildcat with Flash, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E and Terrific and Mid-Night, each team heading down different corridors.

_A few moments later:_

"Like old days, ain't it?" Wildcat asks as he and Flash are taking cover from a rain of electric blasts provided by a small group of soldiers crowding a doorway.

"Sure, except we are twice as old as them." Garrick replies. "Hold up." He blurs out of sight for a second before returning with four rifles. "And they don't shoot bullets."

"Guess time's do change." Wildcat continues before storming the group of now unarmed soldiers, quickly laying them out with a few well aimed punches.

"Hey what's going on out there?!" A voice of a man complains from behind a closed door.

"Who's in there?" Garrick asks.

"Changeling and Starfire." The voice replies. "We are stuck."

"Hold on." Wildcat says before grunting as he twists the circular handle keeping the door closed before pulling it open. "Hey kids." He greets the pair on the other side

"Wildcat, how good it is to see you." Starfire exclaims at the sight of her old boxing trainer. "But where are we?"

"Off the coast of Themyscira, what are you two doing here?" Garrick asks.

"They were going to prevent me from acting." Raven's voice says from behind them, surprising them all as she walks down the corridor Jay and Ted came from, in her wingless guise. "You two ok?"

"We are unharmed, but what is going on?" Starfire continues.

"Something called The Fourth Reich has teamed up with the Brotherhood of Evil, Brother Blood, Aquaman's brother; Orm and Heracles the demigod in an attempt to conquer Themyscira and Atlantis during Arthur's visit here." Raven says. "The Brotherhood is on the island with Heracles, they keep teleporting in troops from this ship."

"Better find the machine and shut it down." Garrick says.

"I know where it is." Raven continues. "But I am about to use this ship as a club, so if you could please evacuate everyone." She says as she puts a hand on Garrick's head, transmitting the ship's layout to him.

"Nice trick, I'll get it done." He replies for blurring out of sight.

"What about us?" Garfield asks.

"Help out, lots of Nazi's on the fleet around this tub."

"And on the island." Wildcat adds. "Can you get us to the top deck?"

"Sure." Raven says before engulfing them all in her soul-self, taking them to the deck above them.

"Whoa." Garfield gasps at the sight of the surrounding vessels. "Guess I better see if that trick I learned works in the field, Star head in-lands I am sure you've always wanted to see Paradise Island." He continues before running off to the side of the ship and jumps off into the water.

"Am I allowed there?" Starfire asks Raven.

"If not I didn't see you go." Raven shrugs as more and more Nazi soldiers appear on the deck with them, Starfire nods before flying towards the Island.

"That's all of them." Garrick announces as he puts down Mid-Night and Terrific, while Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. blasts out of the side of the ship, aiming towards one of the battleships.

"Alan, we need a ride if you can spare it." Terrific calls to the Green Lantern that swoops over and takes them away, depositing them on the other battleship.

Raven again spreads her soul-self across the ship, transporting all of the soldiers to Pit, including the unconscious members of the Reich and the ancient warlord; General Immortus, who Garrick found in the bowels of the ship. Like in Gotham two years ago, Raven sits down on the deck before chanting softly letting her powers merge with the massive ship, making sure to remove the nuclear reactor powering the vessel, sending it to an empty pocket dimension. It strains her mind as the ship slowly lifts into the air. As in Gotham, it becomes easier when it clears the water. Due to her need to concentrate, she does not see the massive green tentacles that begin whipping out of the water in Scott's section, smashing boats to pieces when they hit.

"Perhaps we should invite more outsiders if this happens every time?" Artemis asks as she and a group of twenty armed Amazons slowly make their way across the harbor.

"If it didn't involve losses on our part." Antiope replies before releasing another arrow that pieces another eye.

"Not that these are even moderately challenging in an honorable fight." Penelope grumbles.

"But they have the numbers." Another Amazon mentions as a huge group of invaders form two firing lines aiming their weapons at the group. "I was an honor sisters." Those with shields, quickly move up before those without, even though they know they offer little protection against the electrical blasts.

"Cowards." Artemis grumbles.

Right as they Amazons think the soldiers opposing them are about to open fire, green energy blasts begin raining down amongst the soldiers, bringing down those they strike and sending the rest into disarray, while kicking up dust.

"Charge!" Antiope yells seeing the opening before shooting again as a shape lands in the midst of the soldiers, the Amazons quickly close the distance and engages the opposition in a swift and brutal action that ends a few moments later with none of the Nazi soldiers left standing, but one other is.

_"She doesn't dress like the others."_ Penelope notes at the orange skinned woman, wearing a black and purple two piece skirt and top along with metallic gloves and tall boots, clutching the throat armor of one of the Nazi soldiers, effortlessly holding him at arm's length. _"I guess she is friendly."_

Starfire looks at the Amazons with a questioning look in her green eyes before the glow dies away. "I am sorry, but I don't speak your language."

"Good thing some of us speak English then." Artemis says. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, but I am better known as Starfire." Starfire replies as she drops the man.

"You are one of sister Raven's friends." Antiope says, this seems to relax most of the other Amazons after someone whispers the translation to them.

"I am, and am I not correct that you are the ones that once journeyed to a dark place to retrieve her?" Starfire asks, getting a chuckle from some of the Amazons.

"Well calling Tartarus a dark place is an understatement, but yes we were there. I am Artemis, this is Antiope and this is Penelope." Artemis introduces. "But let's finish up here before further introductions are made."

"But what are you doing here outsider?" One of the other Amazons ask.

"I was told an old adversary of mine and Raven's captured me and Changeling to hamper Ravens efforts here." Starfire replies. "But she needed the vessel we were being held on."

"What vessel?" Artemis asks.

"I hazard a guess it is that one." Antiope says while looking into the air, spotting a small black spot on the blue sky.

"That's small." One of the others note.

"Actually it is huge; it's just very high up, much more than a kilometer away by my estimation." Antiope says.

"You are as feisty as your mother." Heracles smirk as he and Diana wrestle, their struggle having taken them to the far side of Themyscira's jungle and onto the beach knocking over a clear path of trees and other vegetation.

Her only reply is to crash her tiara into his face, making him stumble back with a nosebleed, Diana's quick advance on him is swiftly repelled by a vicious backhanded fist that sends her crashing into the jungle again. Heracles catches the uprooted palm tree thrown at him, before Diana crashes through it, showering him in splinters and landing another blow to his head, knocking him down with her.

"Stay down!" Diana growls through clenched teeth as she begins to punch away at his head, landing several hits before he grab her fists in his hands, smirking despite the bruises on his face.

"Your mother will attest I prefer being on top." He says before shifting his weight, flipping them over and head butts Diana. "Do keep up Princess, I enjoy a good fight with a woman." He continues before he repays Diana by punching away at her.

"Unhand my daughter!" Hippolyta stern voice is heard by Heracles before the stabbing pain of an arrowhead is felt in his back. Leaving the dazed Diana in the sand Heracles gets up, looking more angered than hurt, the expression changes instantly as another arrow lodges itself in his tick lower leg, which is quickly copied onto the other leg.

"Ha, this won't stop me, love. OUF!" Heracles taunts Hippolyta before Diana's boot smashes into his groin, making him jump slightly before collapsing onto his knees.

"Quickly Diana, immobilize him! Donna! Cassandra!" Hippolyta calls as the two younger Amazons appear behind her, getting out their own lassoes and quickly throw them around Heracles, Diana does this a second later as well.

"Whenever you are ready Raven." Donna says into her League communicator.

"_Back away, this thing is heavy and big."_ Comes the crackling reply.

"You… You don't have the strength to match…mine." Heracles growls as he stands up with difficulty, while Hippolyta looks into the sky, while keeping an arrow at the ready.

"Perhaps not, but we have gravity." Hippolyta replies with a smirk.

"Huh?" Heracles asks before looking up, just in time to see the bow of the huge ship above him a split second before it hits him.

The four Amazons are thrown back and the nearest trees are uprooted in a blast of sand at the impact that shakes most of the island as the carrier hits Heracles with the force of a meteor, plunging him into a hole several meters under the surface. The four recover in time to see the ship sway for a few seconds before toppling back into the sea, throwing up tons of sand with the flat upper deck before landing with a huge splash.

"Did we get him?" Cassandra asks after spitting out some sand, noticing that her lasso is empty.

"Not sure." Donna replies as her's also comes back empty.

"Hope so, I can't do that again in a hurry." Raven's voice says from above as she lands, changing back into her human guise, the pained expression on her face shows the effort had been enormously taxing on her.

"Heracles is not beyond harm." Hippolyta sighs. "But he is not gone until we find him again."

"So do we bother looking? Or do we post a guard?" Cassandra asks, getting a frosty stare from Hippolyta. "Sorry."

"We will see if he has been moved to the surface. Raven I believe Mala will be in dire need of your kind of help." Hippolyta says, getting a tired nod from the empath before she flies off, zigzagging her way down the newly made path through the jungle while the others begin to prod the ground with swords or sticks.


	9. Despoiler!

Raven finds Mala in the room they found in, still half-naked and curled up in a ball in the corner with a vacant stare in her eyes. She seems only vaguely aware of the world around her; she does however flinch as Raven appears in the doorway.

"Mala?" Raven asks, getting only another flinch from the woman, moving into the room over to her Mala seems to pull back. "It's me, I am not going to hurt you."

"Not again…" Mala whispers while shivering, Raven sighs slightly before drifting into the emotionless mode. She needs to detach herself before she sends forth her soul-self to wrap itself around Mala who only gives a quiet whimper of fear. While Raven's own eyes are a blazing white, seeing what has traumatized Mala so, her body keeps moving, picking up the black silhouette of Mala and carries her to the simple wooden bed before sitting down with Mala in her arms.

Unmoving they sit like this for several minutes, till Raven's soul-self slowly retreats back into her. For the first time the two women lock eyes without hostility between them, Mala as if she has awoken from a long terrible dream, Raven's eyes showing compassion for the woman in her arms.

"It's ok, let it out." Raven whispers, it starts with shaking, before the tears appear in Mala's eyes and the walls she had built us around herself over thousands of years come crashing down. Raven finds herself remembering when Zatanna had realized what had been done to her, so it doesn't come as a surprise that she is receiving a fierce hug while Mala cries her eyes out into her shoulder.

Raven stays with her until she has quieted down, having become increasingly aware of a sense of dread emanating from the direction where Hippolyta and the others are. Telekinetically she unclasps her cloak before wrapping Mala in it.

"He is back, isn't he?" Mala whispers fearfully.

"Maybe, I will have to go check." Raven replies. "Will you be ok?"

"I will." Mala says, Raven nods and stands up to put the larger woman onto the bed. "If its him… do me a favor." Raven looks at her in surprise at the request.

"What?"

"Make him suffer." Raven nods slightly before looking up sharply as she senses an emotional outburst from the direction.

"I will, stay safe." Raven says as she picks up Mala's sword and hands it to her, Mala nods as she grabs the sword firmly before Raven storms out of the door.

"Wenches!" Heracles roars while attempting to swat Diana away with his right hand while his left is slowly crushing Donna's throat. Cassandra is lying unmoving at the base of a pile of rocks, and Hippolyta has been lost beneath the waves of the sea.

Heracles had exploded from beneath the sand, covered in a huge bleeding wound from the impact of the ship adding to the wounds from the grueling fight with Diana, with a speed none of the Amazons had ever seen him move with, Hippolyta had been his first target, receiving a vicious backhand that sent her flying into the side of the beached carrier and into the sea. Cassandra, his half-sister, had by bad luck been his next victim, getting punched in the head, sending her crashing head first into the nearby rocks. More bad luck was to befall the women as Donna tried to engage him as he turned into a right handed punch, only to get caught by his left in a vice-like grip that causes her to black out.

"Fiend!" Diana shouts before aiming a kick at his right ribs, getting a growl of pain out of him, but because she has had to close the distance to deliver her attack, she is vulnerable to the fist that sends her to the ground.

"I… WILL… HAVE… YOU… ALL!" Heracles roars as he grabs, Donna's right leg, releasing her throat before using her as a club to beat Diana down between words. To Diana this is an ugly reminder of her fight against the alien; Mongul in Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

"PUT THEM DOWN!" Ravens roar has Heracles look up to see her fly towards him, transforming in mid air. The crazed giant of a man oddly enough just smiles before Raven slams into him, making him drop Donna on top of Diana.

Rolling backwards before getting up, he regards his new opponent that has placed herself between him and the two fallen. "You have no hope to match my strength."

"I don't need to." Raven replies as she draws her sword, igniting her form, the sand beneath her feet begins turning to glass in the heat that's been fueled by her anger.

"Bah!" Heracles sneers before charging with his arms spread wide, crossing the distance quickly. Raven teleports out of sight as the sand whips up, lowering the visibility to less than half an arm's length while burning at inhuman temperatures that creates a thin film of glass over his body.

"You cannot win." Heracles hears Raven's voice at his left before a burning pain trails diagonally across his back.

"Harlot! Face me honorably!" Heracles curses as he swats away at the sand-filled air around him.

"You are the last person here who can demand honorable combat!" The biting pain appears again across both of his tights. "But we are not you." She continues as the sand falls to the ground, revealing Heracles to have doubled back in the sandstorm to stand just before the waters edge and Raven to stand halfway between the water and the trees, sheathing her sword as her wings and horns disappear into her, as they would only be a hinderance. "Let's go." She says before she charges across the beach.

Heracles thinking she will try to bowl him over again spreads his legs and braces for impact with spread arms. Instead, Raven slides at the last moment in between his legs before rams her elbow into his left knee and rolling aside as he falls onto his back. Raven is quickly back up to dig the scallops on her armor into his chest, getting a roar of pain out for him, before he lands and heavy blow to her own ribs, sending her flying into the closest trees, breaking one apart in her fall. Both of them get up slowly staring at each other while taking stock of their own wounds, as if on a pre-agreed signal the two charge each other.

This time they collide, and begin their struggle. Raven dodging and weaving under Heracles' massive limbs that he swings at her like logs, while she keeps landing blows at the pressure points she can get to, but even in her enhanced form, it is like punching a mountain. Realizing that he will sooner or later land a blow on her, Raven switches tactics, instead of relying on her knuckles, she begins using the points of her fingers to claw away at him instead, quickly earning Heracles the look of one fighting a wild animal with a number of bleeding wounds. A minute passes without him landing a hit, while the number of scratches rises slowly before Raven is caught in a devastating attack that squashes her head between both of Heracles' fist before a second strike sends her to the ground. Raven's senses explode in light at the blow and her body goes numb for a second before she realizes Heracles is straddling her while slugging away at her head, each hit making her word explode in light.

"You fight well, but no woman can defeat me." Heracles spits, his own body at the point of exhaustion. "Hurk!" Again he is caught unaware as a woman charges forth from the jungle and impales him with her sword, before jumping back, leaving the blade sticking out from his chest and back.

"But we will fight you to the bitter end you filth!" Mala growls through clenched teeth, using Raven's cloak as a means to cover herself.

Raven regains her senses as she sees Heracles standing at her feet, pale and looking at the blade lodged in his chest. Slowly moving his right hand to the pommel. "You… you wounded me." He says, sounding more surprised than hurt. "NARG!" He says the instant he pulls the blade from his body, splattering himself and Raven with his blood. "DIE!" He screams as he hurls the blade at Mala before collapsing on his hands and feet, to the sound of a yelp and thud.

Raven twists her body so she can see what happened. "NO!" She scrambles over to Mala that has been pinned by her own blade to a tree through her chest, leaving her feet to dangle a few inches above ground. Mala is paling quickly, but is still alive. "Mala… Mala, talk to me!"

"Sister… Raven… is that you? I… I can't see." Mala asks quietly, while Raven curses inwardly, Mala is fatally wounded, the sword having at the very least sliced open a part of her heart.

"It is."

"Don't… don't worry about me… I… I… see the Fields…" Raven can see Mala's eyes have gone blank, no longer seeing the world around her, even reaching forwards with a hand placing it on Raven shoulder, but doesn't meet her eyes. Her eyes begin to water and she smiles as blood leaks out of the corner of her mouth. "I…see…Elysium…" Her last words before her head and arm slumps down, Mala, Captain of the Themysciran Royal Guard for over three thousand years, is dead.

"No… NO!" Raven curses as she grabs Mala's head and lifts it up. "Mala, wake up! Come on damn it! Wake up!" Raven shouts at the unmoving body before pulling the sword out of the tree, making the body slump to the ground, trailing blood down the trunk. A small and unnoticed part of Raven's mind is surprised at her own reaction; she hadn't known Mala well and only heard of her before meeting her a few days ago and didn't like her. Mala was professional and direct but shared her Guard's view of everyone else, but still it feels to Raven that this is the hardest death she has ever seen, as if Mala had been a close relative to her.

"You will pay dearly for your actions here today, no matter whose son you are." Hippolyta's voice has Raven turn away from Mala's corpse to see Heracles standing with a drenched Hippolyta behind him, pointing her sword at his back.

To Raven a red film seems to fall over the world at the sight of Heracles, who seems to be smiling slightly at her. Raven's eye's turn to a blazing red as the air turns incredibly cold, which is visible by the fogging breath of Hippolyta and Heracles, the monarch seemingly realizing something bad is to befall the demigod steps to the side as the trees and sea is caught in a sudden gale of wind and the sun is darkened before Raven spews a tremendous amount of black energy from her mouth and eyes surrounded by red lightning. Heracles screams at the impact of mystical force against him as Hippolyta is forced to leap clear, but before his world goes dark he hears a voice in his head above the roar of the spell.

"_Once again you bring shame into my house by assaulting our last, most devout followers, I shielded you from punishment once before in hopes of you becoming wiser. But now you will face your punishment alone!"_ Heracles realize as his last thought that his father has abandoned him.

As the light returns, Hippolyta is witness to Raven standing with slumping shoulders, heaving for breath, but still glaring hatefully at the sight before her. A beeline on the ground between Raven and Heracles that was once white sand is now gray rock, as is the stretch behind him leading into the sea that has become a hissing pool of lava that is being cooled rapidly by the surrounding sea. Heracles himself has suffered the same fate; he is now an unmoving statue, with a scream frozen on his face while his huge arms are held up in front of him to ward off attack. In a fit of primal fury, Raven takes a few deep breaths before roaring her victory at the skies, creating an echo in the distance, before she collapses onto her hands and knees.

"A fate richly deserved." Hippolyta notes grimly, sheathing her sword as she eyes the statue with contempt. "But there is more work to be done Sister."

"As, you… command." Raven replies with a tired voice before getting back onto her feet, swaying slightly. "The injured must be cared for." She continues stiffly as she moves to Cassandra. "You are not wounded?"

"I am fine as long as I can wield a sword." Hippolyta replies as she carefully moves Donna off Diana, the former being severely wounded with a broken leg and head injury as the most visible wounds. Diana is only bruised and out cold judging from Hippolyta's estimation. "How is Cassandra?"

"Fractured skull, possible back injury, but she should be fine in time." Hippolyta nods at Raven's words, remembering her limitation with the healing of others that will be even more taxed now. "How are they?"

"Diana is waking, Donna will need your aid." Hippolyta says as she sees Diana's eyes move behind the lids. A few seconds later her daughter groans before waking to full consciousness.

"Ohh… what hit me?" Diana groans to herself as she clutches her head.

"That would have been Donna." Raven notes dryly as she carries Cassandra over, putting her down gently before beginning to treat Donna.

"Oh… Heracles!" Diana shouts suddenly remembering something, sitting up to the sight of the stone statue. "What happened?" Diana asks.

"He murdered Mala, this is his punishment." Hippolyta says coldly as she moves over to the body of the woman. "Be at peace sister, you will be remembered with honor." She whispers to Mala as she kneels at her and closes her still open eyes.

"No…" Diana sighs. "Was there nothing you could have done?" She asks Raven, otherwise busy healing Donna as Hippolyta busies herself with wrapping Mala in Raven's cloak.

She shakes her head. "It was too late." Raven sighs. "She said she saw the Fields." Diana nods grimly at this.

"She is in a place of honor then." She says.

"That she is." Hippolyta agrees as she picks up Mala. "Can you move them?"

"Donna will be movable in a moment Your Highness." Raven replies stiffly, Diana had come to recognize the tone as the one Raven went into after she had expended a great amount of energy, it surprises Diana somewhat that Raven can even heal at this point, which she had learnt took more energy out of her than offensive magic. "Now we should be able to." Raven announces. "Diana if you can take Cassandra? Be careful with her head." Diana nods before getting to her feet to lift Cassandra in her arms.

"What about him?" Diana asks, taking a look at the statue.

"He won't be going anywhere." Raven replies dryly as she carries Donna, supporting her battered body with her magic.

The three walk back in silence, following the path Diana and Hercules had carved into the jungle during their battle. With none of them flying, and having to take care of the injured, it takes them almost half an hour to get back to the city, the first one to greet them, is the swearing Madam Rouge, whose arms and legs have been nailed to several different trees with spears and arrows, stretching her out like a huge sheet. The three pay her no heed, nor do they bother with the fallen form of Phobia lying in a pool of her own blood on the street.

They make their way to the central square before the palace; it is protocol when large numbers of injured occur that the healers vacate their temple to tend to the wounded in the square. Arriving at the square, they find it in a state of 'orderly chaos' where the wounded are laid out on blankets on the ground while new arrivals are being moved between them and the healers are moving slowly from injured to injured. On the stairs of the palace, they can see General Philipus almost resembling an octopus with her arms in constant movement as she directs everything around the square. It somehow relieves the three to see her doing this, since it means the fight is over.

"Your Highness! I was about to organize a search party, you have injured?" Philipus asks as they approach.

"Donna and Cassandra need assistance, Captain Mala is beyond it now." Hippolyta says, getting a shocked expression from those around her. "Are there others who have fallen?"

"Unfortunately your Highness. We are placing them in the throne room." Hippolyta nods grimly before walking past Philipus and into the palace. "Sister Raven, I hope you have the strength to lend your aid here?"

"I will do what I can." Raven replies, getting a nod from Philipus before she singles out two vacant blankets for Donna and Cassandra.

Raven reports to Niobe who sets her to work on the wounded, others who are not normally associated with the healing houses also report their desire to help however they can, this includes Hippolyta who proclaims she would not lose more sisters this day if at all possible. Diana is set to work on organizing the cleanup operations, ordering the invaders down onto the breach after being disarmed and having them carry their own dead.

In the middle of the chaos, Starfire is at first completely lost. With the enemy defeated, the Amazon's effortlessly drift into drill's thousands of years old and are quickly either tending to their wounded or herding the invaders together. That is before she comes across an armored Amazon standing in an alleyway, pressing a hand on a gut wound that has punched through her leather armor, while her head is covered by a helmet.

"Would an outsider care to help me get to the palace square?" The woman asks as Starfire approaches.

"If you will direct me to it." Starfire replies as she has the woman throw her free arm over her shoulder. "I can fly you there?"

"No, we will walk." The Amazon replies quickly, Starfire is a little surprised, but she shrugs it off. "May I know you name?"

"Starfire of Tamaran, and you?" Starfire asks as they walk.

"Sera." The Amazon replies. "Do they have warriors where you come from?"

"We are a warrior people by heart." Starfire replies.

"Good, I would hate to think the outside world is without them." Sera replies, the two keep chatting as they walk, Sera seems to listen carefully to Starfire's description of her people and their wars, which seems to have Sera's greatest interest, before they reach they arrive at the palace square.

"Raven I have Sera here who needs assistance." Starfire says as they encounter the empath at the entrance to the square, though obviously weary, Raven's head snaps around quickly at the mention. Hippolyta is dressing a wound on another Amazon's arm on the row besides Raven also looks up sharply.

"I know no Amazon by that name." Hippolyta says as she stands up to regard the newcomers, finding it hard to see Sera's face thats hidden in the shadows of her helmet.

"Star get away from him!" Raven says sternly.

"Him?" Starfire asks in confusion.

"Ares!" Hippolyta snaps in realization as a red glow appears where the eyes of Sera should be. The woman lets out a deep chuckle that belongs more to a man than a woman, before her shape grows and changes into the God of War's blue armored form. Having fully transformed, he pushes Starfire away, sending her bouncing across the square before crashing into a group of guards, knocking them all over.

"How annoyingly perceptive you are Child of Destruction. I was hoping to remain hidden till I could incite you all to slaughtering your opponents. Perhaps I will just linger till you do that anyway." Ares replies as he unfastens his huge battle axe. Getting lots of shocked murmurs from those who can see him. "Is it not just to take vengeance on those who have injured your sisters, taken their lives?!" He calls out loud for all to hear.

"He is inciting them." Raven whispers to Hippolyta who nods in agreement. "Stand down!" Raven shouts. "I have touched the mind of Heracles! Willingly he joined the invasion of our island! But only after consulting the one who sent him against us thousands of years ago! Is that not true Slaughter God?! Did he not ask you for advice and your blessing?!" Just as swiftly as Raven felt the anger in the Amazons build towards the defeated invaders, the anger is now redirected onto Ares, who sneers at Raven for stealing his momentum.

"If you will not avenge your own fallen, then I will do it for you." He rumbles before turning around to march down to the prison camp.

Hippolyta is quick to stand in his path with her arms spread to block him. "We are Athena's chosen, not your butchers, our fallen will not be dishonored by you!"

"Ah, but you cannot stop me little Queen." Ares chuckles as she smiles behind his helmet.

"I know a place you should see." Raven says from behind him, before both the God and the Queen are swept away.

"Where are we?" Hippolyta asks as the three appear on a floating rock in the middle of nowhere on an otherwise bright world where a distant song can be heard, like a choir.

"My Queen, I would like to welcome you to Azarath." Raven announces as Hippolyta turns around, seeing a huge rock crowned by a ghostly white city.

"You place of birth. But why bring us here?" Hippolyta asks before Ares groans as he goes down on one knee.

"Azarath is a closed dimension, Trigon's curse is still in place, preventing spirits from leaving. But this dimension is at peace and has never known war." Raven replies as she takes off her helmet. "Here, Ares, God of Murder, has no power."

"No…" Ares heaves heavily as he can feel his vast energies being drained from him at a tremendous rate.

"Is it not a beautiful sight?" Raven continues, addressing Ares. "Here, let me help you to better see." She says before pulling off his helmet and throws his arm over her shoulder and has him lean on her. Hippolyta is surprised to see him slowly take on a starved visage. "Diana told me he is weakened when compassion is shown." Raven explains as a white light appears to draw closer to them from Azarath.

"Raven, welcome back. I see you have brought visitors." Hemon's voice announces his presence before the spirit of the elderly man appears before them. "Ah Queen Hippolyta, welcome to our humble land." He says as he bows to her. "And who is this unfortunate? I sense much strife in him."

"This is Ares, I thought he would be interested to see a world without his influence." Raven replies as Ares seems incapable of answering.

"Ahh, well then, I will be pleased to say that he should meet a colleague of his." Hemon says as the light approaches them; Raven pretends she doesn't notice Ares trying to pull away from it.

"Ares, be at peace." A soft voice of an elderly woman says before the light seems to embrace him, getting a dry sigh out of him before he vanishes.

Athena, sitting in her study on Olympus, is busy at her laptop, going over the events on Themyscira, reviewing the battle, taking measure of the events. Pleased that the Amazons have decided not to be dishonorable to their captives, while wondering how long Heracles will remain frozen. Her owl hoots a little from its perch on her chair, without breaking her gaze from the screen, Athena picks up her laptop and leans back in her seat with it. A second later a blue form crashes onto her table, breaking it in half before a helmet follows it, making a hollow clang against the chest plate of the figure as it bounces off it.

"Brother, how nice of you to drop in." Athena notes without looking up. Ares just lets out a hollow sigh from the ground before he closes his eyes, he will need time to recuperate from this experience.

"Azar? Is that you?" Raven asks in surprise at the voice she recognizes.

"It is child." The light says before seemingly losing much of its radiance and shrinks to take on the form of a kindly looking elderly woman in a white cloak and robe. "My my you have grown." She notes at Raven who now towers over her. "Into a proud woman I see."

"I…thank you. But what are you doing here?" Raven asks.

"Offer sage advice when wanted and teach when needed, nothing more than what I did from our time together. But I came here when I realized Azarath had been restored in spirit, followed by many who wished to remain at my side. But I am being rude, who is your companion?" Azar asks, turning to face Hippolyta.

"This is Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira." Hemon adds.

"And you are the living goddess that raised Raven?" Hippolyta asks, ignoring the cold that makes her breath fog.

"That I am. I was curious who you were." Azar replies, more to herself seemingly. "When I was young I found a mirror in the gutter of the monastery I was raised in, I cast a spell to see its history, there I saw you pass it on to the group who was rumored to have harassed an angel at the monastery years before. Again curious about the reaction Raven displayed, I searched long and hard about her identity, but I found only her heritage, the knowledge of what would come, should she have fallen, and that she had not yet been born. I knew then, that the possibility of the future I saw had to be avoided. From there my own task began, and Azarath was first born." She explains before turning to Raven again. "But if you will allow it, I wish to see what my former pupil has been doing since my spirit left my body."

"Of course." Raven says hastily before bowing so Azar won't need to stretch herself to reach her temples. During her time with her, Azar often used this technique to see if young Raven was reading what she was supposed to. But the experience often left Raven feeling drained, and this time is no exception as Azar's eyes flash for a second before removing her hands.

"Ah. It really shouldn't surprise me your life has had it course that it did, we didn't teach you otherwise really. But I am pleased Trigon is no more." Azar says. "Now, you must go, I see I am preventing you from saving the lives of your sisters. I will send your mother your regards. Till we meet again." Azar says before raising a hand that sends the two from Azarath in a flash of white.

The two arrive with a flash in the palace square, initially startled at the sudden transport and the wall of heat. Hippolyta is the first one to notice the stares they receive after a few blinks on her own.

"Ares will not trouble us any further this day." She announces, before returning to the bandage she left, Raven blinks a few more times, before following.

They proceed well into the evening with their task, fist addressing the grievously wounded Amazons before moving onto the lighter injuries. The task grows when Queen Mera appears, asking if help could be spared for the Atlanteans as the undersea battle had left the medical facilities of the fleet in ruins. Hippolyta sends a few of her healers to the harbor, after she is made aware of the average Atlantean's low tolerance for strong sunlight, other than the guard that accompanied Arthur who had received treatment so they would not dry out. Raven is relieved when all of her friends turn up, mostly unharmed. Magala and Philipus had been off to find herbs far away from the city and had only become aware of the invasion when the shell hit the palace. Io almost ambushed the ones who came looking for her, finding ten invaders on the floor of her smithy, only two having survived her hammers ministrations. Still she refused to leave, having had some sort of epiphany on how to make her healing machine function, going so far to test it on her own wounded arm. Io was in a state of depression when she later received treatment from a new second degree burn, when they others heard, they had enough tact not to laugh.

During it all, the Justice Society, along with Starfire, has been busy organizing the remaining Reich forces, getting them back onto a few ships, stripped of armaments before they are sent away, to be greeted by a UN sponsored fleet Mr. Terrific had hailed into the vicinity after he received Hippolyta's call. Hippolyta had decreed she did not want to see more needless death this day, nor sully Themyscira's soil with the blood of the invader any further. The invading meta-humans are rounded up and teleported to a facility called the Slab, a prison designed by the American government to detain meta-human criminals. Some kind soul had treated Gunhild's wound, which had prevented her from bleeding out. Blitz and her were amongst the first to be moved to the beach, true to Raven's word, Blitz would need extensive treatment to ever run or walk normally again, as it had healed, but is now unable to support Blitz's weight. Midnight had confirmed it when he got to look at her, though he doubted it was in anyone's interest to let Blitz's leg heal properly. The empty vessels of the fleet, the carrier included, were broken down into scrap by Dr. Fate before being sent to another dimension till it could be decided on who would have the salvage rights.

Changeling was asked to lend his assistance to the Atlanteans, having their own clean-up operation to tend to beneath the waves. His ability to turn into monsters of the deep proved invaluable, because the actual creatures lived far from the current location and could not adapt to survive at the lower water pressures. Like the time they first met, he quickly develops a competition with Tempest in moving ships with Garfield using muscle and Garth using his aquakinesis. Later Garfield could report that Orm was unlikely to be ever seen again as Arthur had directed two of the gargantuan sharks patrolling Themyscira onto him during the battle.

When there is no more to be done for the wounded this day, Hippolyta receives the Justice Society along with Garfield and Koriand'r at the southern tip of Themyscira, taking Diana and a weary Raven with her as the only other. Here the old comrades talk, remembering their times together and receive food and rest for their troubles. Aquaman, Mera and Garth join them later on, to make sure the diplomatic relations had not been strained by the actions of today as Arthur accepted that it was one of his men that led the foes to the hidden island. While they are all tired, Raven is asleep on her feet, she had never expended the amount of energy she had this day, not even the day when she fought Black Adam. Her condition makes her only vaguely aware of her and Fate discussing what spell she had used on Heracles, the conscious part of her mind guesses Wisdom has taken over. Eventually the Society returns to the outside world, taking Changeling and Starfire with them while the three sea dwellers return to their realm as well.

_The Batcave:_

"Mr. Terrific." Batman notes from the cave computer as the man appears on his screen.

"Hey Batman, I just wanted to let you know there was an incident on Themyscira during Arthur's visit." Terrific says.

"Go on?" Batman says while he keeps working on the double homicide case he came across last night.

"A group of Nazis wanted to take over, brought their own meta team along with the Brotherhood of Evil, Brother Blood and Heracles. The situation was taken care of, thought the Amazons suffered some casualties." Terrific replies. "But I wanted to let you know Fate noticed that Raven has overstretched herself in the magical area, and will be unable to work it for some time, he couldn't say how long this would last."

"What was she doing?" Batman asks, breaking off from the murder case, this was a first to him that she had burnt out.

"Fate says she first cast an extremely powerful spell that turned Heracles to stone after he murdered one of the Amazons before her eyes and that was after she had levitated a Supercarrier-class ship into the sky before dropping it on him from a kilometer's height. Fate says Heracles is alive and can be revived, but it will take time. After that, she was called on to heal many of the wounded. Lastly Ares decided he wanted in on the action and tried to coax the Amazons into killing the Nazi prisoners, according to Hippolyta, Raven took him to Azarath. I am not sure why she took him there, but we had a discussion once over theology once, where I speculated that 'gods' feed off worship?"

"So she took him to a place without nourishment, he would be like a fish out of water there." Batman says.

"Exactly. Apparently they met Azar's spirit there who cast some kind of spell to see Raven's memories before sending them back." Batman nods at the image of Terrific before turning back to the murder case.

"Put that on her League notes for now, she doesn't use her magic in Gotham. Any other injured?" he asks.

"Donna was messed up pretty bad, having been used as a club against Diana. Cassandra has a head injury, but they will both mend in a few weeks time. The Titans and Donna's colleagues have already been notified." Terrific says. "You are still taking them to the charity ball?"

"Unless Diana calls it off. But I have to go." Batman replies. "Anything else?"

"Only that Starfire and Changeling was recovered during the fight, the Brotherhood thought holding them captive would force Raven into inactivity."

"Were they reported missing?" Bruce asks as he zooms in on a detail in the photo.

"Doom Patrol had it sent while we were fighting; apparently the two got jumped during their vacation. They called in when they found out."

"Good, thanks' for the update." Batman says.

"No problem." Terrific says before the link is killed, while Bruce strokes his cheek, his mind occupied by the case, he has concluded it is a message, but he has yet to discover what it is, and too many of the specials are out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hmm, wonder how long that will last? :)

Next chapter: Richard puts his head in a box. An institution is changed. Hippolyta receives an eye-opener. And Raven breaks a leg!


	10. The Royal Guard

The day following the battle is strange for Raven; waking up feeling rested in body, but mentally exhausted. With a small sense of dread she tries levitating the chair in her room, while she can see the magic is there, the chair remains on the ground. She then tries transforming herself, but only succeeds getting a slight change in pigmentation. Trying to cast a small spell reveals the same, the magic is still there, but it's too weak to be of any good.

"Well, this was what I trained for in the Tower." She sighs to herself before getting dressed while wondering if it is a permanent condition or not.

After breakfast, she heads up to the palace, knowing there would be tasks that needed doing and that it was the place to go for them. Arriving there, she finds the square having been emptied of the wounded, who would now be mending in the comforts of their own dwellings. The healers would be making rounds to them during the day to make sure the wounds were healing properly. Instead of the wounded, Raven finds a large group of Amazons being briefed on the tasks of the day by Heista standing a few stair-steps over the others. Spotting Raven, Heista waves her over.

"Her Highness wishes to see you, but your help will be needed when you are released." She says.

"I can only add my physical strength to this, yesterday seems to have exhausted my other abilities." Raven mentions.

"Then you will add that." Heista shrugs, Raven nods before heading inside.

Inside the palace, everything seems to be covered in a thick layer of dust, the guards having enough sense to wrap a scarf around their lower faces. Curiously, the guards seem to pretend half of the roof is not missing, only having moved slightly to accommodate the uneven parts of the floor. Without another word Raven is ushered into the mostly empty throne room. Finding Hippolyta waiting on her throne, as if nothing unusual had happened yesterday, with the dead, covered by sheets, lying at the foot of Athena's statue behind her.

"You wished to see me?" Raven asks after bowing to her.

"I did. I wish for you to see this." Hippolyta replies before rising, leading Raven to where the dead lie, 16 in total appearing as if merely asleep. "Yesterday was a dark day for our people, but I wonder how many could have been spared Thanatos' touch?"

"Your Highness?" Raven asks, wondering what Hippolyta was aiming at before a thought strikes her. "Are you displeased at my efforts?"

"Not at all, you deserve praise for your actions. Kent notified me that you exhausted your magical abilities to such a degree that you will be without them for a period of time; Heracles may never have been stopped if not for your efforts. But look closer at them, who are they?" Hippolyta says motioning at the dead whose faces are all uncovered. Raven takes them all in, some faces are foreign to her, some spark brief memories. It is when Raven takes notice of the size of the majority of the dead, that she realizes what Hippolyta means.

"The majority are of your personal guard."

"They are. When I ordered them into the city yesterday, I was expecting them to fight as a unit, be a single rallying point. But some of them, with Mala's blessing, separated from the unit to fight individual battles, attempt to lead other units and so forth. Philipus expressed her frustration yesterday when she read me the reports she got from the battle, several times during the battle; an already well organized unit was approached by one or two of my Guard who would attempt to commandeer them, that superior officers were there did not faze them. I even have one report of blows being struck after the foe was vanquished. Perhaps fortune was on our side, that only one such unit was successfully commandeered this way, one without a ranking officer; and this is why Sofia, Melia and Mnenosyne is now lost to us." Hippolyta sighs, Raven nods, recognizing Sofia, the fruit vendor that Raven had talked to after being schooled in Themyscria's politics two years ago. "Time's has changed in the outside world, yet we have remained the same, but now I wonder if some things in our society should change, Philipus has mentioned it, so has Diana. But do you think that the institute of the Royal Guard has outlived itself?" Raven looks at Hippolyta in surprise at first before thinking over the matter.

"No, it has not; the Guard is still needed to protect you. But as I understand, the current guard is composed of members who have been there since you left the World of Man behind?" Hippolyta nods at this.

"They have never failed me, why do you ask?"

"Permission to speak freely?" Raven asks, wondering how much Hippolyta knew about her own guard, Hippolyta nods again. "I was only with the escort for a short while, but I have the distinct impression that many of the Guard members worship you as a deity. This isn't a crime, but it is a little worrying to me, because it is how a cult starts. Superman has in the outside world been reminded a few times how much he resembles a god with his deeds and powers, and he has found groups that actually worship him as one. One of these once tried to kill his wife, because she married the man Superman is when he is trying to be just human instead of his alter-ego. Also it seems that much of the Guard looks down upon the rest of the army, with what you mentioned of yesterday's battle, I fear they do not have the same respect for the rest of the population as it gives to them." Hippolyta keeps her stare fixed on Raven the entire time, nodding as she finishes.

"I have heard the same rumors from Philipus, but I have always insisted it was not so. Perhaps it is true that I may have been blind to the truth of the matter?" She says. "Philipus has given me her recommendation on the matter, but I will ask you as well, what would you suggest to remedy the situation?"

"I can suggest two ways. The first suggestion would be to make the Guard a rotating duty or an annual competition, let everyone who wants to try to compete for the honor. My other, humble, suggestion would be to perhaps join in the more manual tasks, such as fruit picking. This I only suggest because it might dismantle the worshipping if the object of worship is seen joining the people." Hippolyta keeps staring at Raven, but the monarch's temper flares for a second before subsiding.

"A very bold proposal sister and a very dangerous one at that." Hippolyta says in an icy voice. "But your advice will be considered. You may leave us." Raven bows before retreating, wondering if she was too bold to suggest that last part. The rest of her day is spent adding her strength to that of Hestia's workers, having to prove that she really was out of magic at the first break.

_Wayne Manor;_

"_Is it really worth it?" _Richard wonders, having returned from walking Cerberus, again he's been drawn to the box under Raven's bed. Again the old detective instinct has awakened in him, like the Elongated Man's did when they met yesterday, Richards nose was poking out to solve it.

Yesterday Bruce had taken Richard to the League, where Richard was mildly surprised when most people just seemed happy to see him back. Bruce had mentioned that the only thing the League knew was that he had left, nothing more. Ralph 'Elongated Man' Dibny had actually wrapped himself around Dick to 'solve' where he had been and why he had left, even his nose was stretching which happens when Ralph 'senses' a mystery. Strangely when they later passed the Question, the faceless detective had just shrugged, probably having one of his theories shot down. Richard knows that even Bruce considers him too tightly wounded up, long ago having mentioned that things like the X-Files looked like a kids web search when compared to the Questions usual conspiracy theories and the degrees he would go to prove them.

What had surprised, and made Richard happy however, was the amount of old Titans he saw on the station, Jinx included. Who he hears have become quite an asset on her own. When fighting her back in Jump, Richard had often worried that Jinx could prove crucial for the H.I.V.E. in a tight fight, fortunately her team was appalling at actual team work. But as he heard it, Jinx excels in a support role. Red Star often finds himself paired with Captain Atom, which seems like a powder keg, considering the Captain is probably the most militaristic member of the League, while Red Star could be considered the communist version of the Captain. But in the field it makes sense, in case Leonid loses control, the Captain can draw off the excess radiation, but so far it seems not to have been needed and the two get along most of the time. Actually the pair shared common ground in being considered children of the atom.

Later that night Bruce had told him about the situation on Themyscira and that Raven would be without her magic for some time. Which again sparked the curiosity about the box under the bed, if her magic was out of the picture, perhaps she would never know he was there? Then again, if Raven had enchanted the box with some kind of magical booby trap, that would still be active. But it's almost calling to him in a strange way, making him wonder if Raven only said it was private because she wanted him to go looking for the contents? Baiting him with a carrot she knows he would be unable to resist.

"What do you think Cerb?" He asks the dog that has collapsed in its basket; the dog just looks at him as if he has more treats in his pockets, wagging its small stump of a tail, before a sound like wind passing through a small opening is heard. "You're a big help." Richard says as he gets up and opens the windows. "Guess that means you haven't been ordered to render me into tiny bits if I took a peek?" He asks before sitting down next to the bed and pulls out the white cardboard box.

Again he notes the black scribbling on the lid and the cat's eye drawn in the center. "Well here goes." Richard says to Cerberus before lifting the lid, expecting the thing to explode, dump him in the pool or send him to another dimension, but nothing happens. Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he puts down the lid before studying the contents of the box.

The top of the contents is a few pages of cut out newspapers, the first being an article by Lois Lane regarding the reformation of the Titans. The next piece an interview with Raven by Harold Turner, the one after the interview made by Lois, Clark and Linda in the back garden of Wayne Manor. Under those come other articles, the first one being a detailed article about the Tamaranian invasion of Jump City, the second is the first 'sighting' of a returned Batgirl, having been involved in a high speed car chase on the freeway, where she had jumped off the back of a truck to land feet first through the perpetrators windscreen, knowing the house, she would have been active for weeks before that. There are other such accounts, mostly made by spectators being adamant the spotted Bat was too small to be the Batman. Richard smiles at one where a returned lost child had told the police that a Bat-woman had found her and taken her home, she had even drawn a picture of the figure that had been added to the article. Also there are accounts of Titan and League missions where Raven had participated, usually not the figure of attention, but then again Richard figures Raven wouldn't stay around long enough for interviews.

Under the newspaper clippings, Richard finds a piece of paper that makes his stomach knot up, the letter he wrote before leaving. _"Why did she keep this?"_ He wonders, reading his own words before putting the papers aside, finding a framed photo with the engraving _The New Teen Titans_ written underneath it. It's Tim's Titan team, with the old in the background, minus Richard. Richard studies it and the expressions of the people on it, for once Garfield and Victor are not goofing off, actually they both look confident and proud, with the team arranged in a V shape, Victor is at the far left end, while Garfield is second from the right. Richard chuckles a little noting that Starfire is showing she is a few inches taller than her boyfriend as she has taken the far right position with a broad smile on her face. Raven is standing in front of Cyborg with Static in front of her; her hood is up but strangely there is a sly smile on her face. Ravager is standing in front of Garfield with one sword in her left hand, pointing it at the ground and what appears to be scowl on her face. In front of her stands Kid Flash, most amazingly standing still long enough for the picture of him to be clear, the only movement he is making is his right hand fingers obviously drumming on his arm as he has them crossed over his chest, making the digits blur on the photo. Static, standing in front of Raven, is smiling broadly while a little electricity can be seen coursing through his dreadlocks. An equally smiling Miss Martian is standing in front of him while Blue Beetle has planted his fists on his hips, looking confident as he can. In front of Kid Flash is Superboy, also smiling and almost taking up as much space as Cyborg does. At the tip of the group is Tim on the left and Cassandra at the right, both trying to look like the de-facto leader of the team. _"Wonder what I would have done if I had one of those?" _He wonders, all his old friends had almost automatically named him the leader, with only Cyborg to contest when he got angry, having later admitted it was because he was the oldest and largest of them and it was very 'schoolyard' of him. For some reason Richard hurts a little as he looks at the picture, he had always drawn pride from what he had helped create with the old Titans and when the idea of a new team emerged, he was excited to see if he could help another team get the same great experience out of it he had. But here he is looking at a photo of that team, and he has had absolutely no part in its creation. If anyone, Raven deserves the credit for coming up with the idea in the first place. Actually Richard is proud of all of his old friends for pulling it off. Tim had mentioned Gar and Kori had let on early, that they would eventually leave when they felt the team could handle it, to join the Doom Patrol. Mento, having gotten over Caulders betrayal, has embarked on a general crusade against evil in the world and had requested his adoptive son join them to keep himself grounded and bringing Starfire along adding a very versatile member to his team. Cyborg for actually always staying in a mentor capacity for the team, never getting into the power struggles between Tim and Cassandra, only using it as the threat when the two were almost coming to blows. And Raven for apparently doing what she always did behind the scenes, helped the members out when they felt they needed someone to talk to. Both she and Tim mentioned M'gann is a very good listener, but most are put off by her usual personality that doesn't lend itself for people to think she takes it seriously. Richard silently wonders if he is too much of an outsider now to get into the cycle with this team.

It is as he moves his fingers behind the frame, that he notices something stuck behind it, intrigued he turns it around, finding a photocopy of the picture there with a small modification; a circle has been drawn above Tim's and Cassandra's heads with an arrow going from it and into the paper border ending in a name; Nightwing. Richard smiles at the notion, at least Raven had wanted him there that day.

Putting the picture down he looks into the box again, finding something wrapped in cloth, just by lifting it, Richard can tell it is another framed photo. Wrapping it out of its protective cloth he comes face to face with his own portrait image Richard guesses Raven has lifted from an album somewhere. For some reason he has the idea to look at the back of the frame, finding the smooth white surface covered in a text he recognizes as Raven's neat handwriting.

"_It's been a year now since you left and I am still torn with the many questions surrounding you. Why did you do it? What was the goal of the idea that went so horribly wrong? Should I forget about the time we shared as best friends? Should I hate you for doing what you did to me? Should I go and seek you out for an explanation? I wonder about all of this, but mostly I wonder why you choose to leave? And how you even after all this time are the only one that has been able to make me feel utterly lost and confused? In doubt of myself and my own feelings? Again and again I have wondered what would have happened the night Batgirl returned if Alfred had not appeared in the cave? I hope you one day return to answer me these things, because I think I really am in love with you."_ Richard has read enough and he quietly puts everything back into the box before heading back to his room to think, moving Malchior's prison into the bright beam of sunlight crossing the desk after the dragon says something rude before leaving.

After nightfall on Themyscira, Raven is exhausted and dozing off on her bed, lying face down on her pillow, the most of the day having been spent either carving stones, or moving them around. The evening had played host to a somber funeral for the fallen Amazons, with Hippolyta having lit each pyre personally. Stones would later be raised in the cemetery for them. It had been a strange day for Raven, she can't remember any other day where she had not cast at least one spell, flown or used her other magical abilities. And now she has gone through the day without feeling like any of them were getting back any time soon. But she was glad that no one thought of her useless because of their absence, actually she was certain that some of the others were actually enjoying having her down on their levels and somewhere it sort of felt nice just to blend in like that.

She is almost certain she is at the beginning of a dream when she suddenly has the feeling she is not alone. She startles awake for a second before being grabbed roughly from behind by strong hands, while a heavy bag is pulled tightly over her head. Her arms are roughly forced onto her back before being secured by rope. After this everything happens quickly, she is pulled to her feet while at least two hold onto her shoulders and forced out onto the street and run off into the darkness. They stop several times to spin her around so she loses her orientation and needs to be guided onwards due to the dizziness. At an unspoken point during the run, she is picked up and carried the last stretch before being thrown to the ground, feeling the sand under her.

"Get her up." Someone says, again Raven is forced to her feet by her shoulders before the bag is pulled off her head. Blinking a few times in the torch light, she finds herself in an enclosed courtyard somewhere, looking into the face of an angry looking bald and white-skinned woman in the Royal Guard's attire. Looking around her, Raven spots maybe ten or more standing in the shadows of doorways and under the sockets where the torches are placed.

"What?" Raven asks in an annoyed tone, guessing this is bad a second before getting a punch in her midsection that knocks the wind out of her.

"Silence outsider." The bald one says as she pulls her fist back again. "We hear rumors of blasphemy coming from you." Another blow to Raven's midsection. "Blasphemy will not be tolerated!" The bald one continues, landing a blow against Raven's head that has her see stars. "You will know your place." Raven is dropped on the ground before a kick is aimed at her body. "Your place is on the ground!" Another kick before Raven's head is pulled up by her hair, looking directly into the bald ones face. "Outsider!" She hisses before spitting Raven in the face, before dropping her. "Teach her a lesson." The bald one says before walking away.

The other guards close in; the one closest to Raven hauls her back onto her feet, presumably to hold her up for the others. Raven however has managed to pull her left hand free of the rope, as she is pulled up she turns around and promptly brings her head slamming into the other woman's nose with a crunch and cascade of blood erupting from it. Before turning again to face the others, who look slightly surprised at her.

"There's even less honor in you lot than I thought." Raven sneers at them, finishing by spitting the blood in her mouth out on the ground between her and them. Inside of herself, a part of her is mentioning that the sneer and spit was less than diplomatic, and the Guard responds in kind by charging her head on.

Diana wakes up in the middle of the night, there's something that is not right, something she is sure she can hear it just at the edge of her hearing. She is about to dismiss it as a figment of her imagination before she is sure she hears a far off cry of pain. Quickly she gets dressed before heading out of her chambers to investigate the noise, finding the rest of the palace oddly quiet before it hits her. "Where are the Guards?"

"I see I am not the only one who noticed it." Diana spins around, finding her mother approaching her, still dressed as she was at the funeral, in white, smelling slightly of smoke. Diana was aware that her mother had spent much of the night praying for the dead. "Foul deeds are aloof."

"I heard someone cry out in pain." Diana says.

"As did I, I suspect we will find the answers to both of these riddles in the Guard's quarters." Hippolyta replies, passing Diana in a brisk walk down the halls towards the guard quarters, leaving her daughter to follow her. Diana can easily tell her mother was angry at the absence of her protectors from the stride alone.

The Guard has their chambers in a separate building next to the palace's southern walls, close to where Hippolyta's and Diana's own bed chambers are. The quarters are easily distinguishable from the rest of the marble palace, as the enclosed compound is constructed in roughly carved white stone, like most of the city, unlike the smooth surfaces of the palace. Hippolyta and Diana arrive at the entrance, finding the door unguarded but closed. Hippolyta strides inside, after finding the door unlocked, the noise of struggle is the only greeting.

"By Zeus' teeth, hold her!" Someone shouts before someone grunts in pain. Both Diana and Hippolyta start running down the corridor, before a scream of pain races down the other way.

The two emerge into a small courtyard, usually meant for the guards own recreation time. Finding six guards lying on the ground, some moving, and others not so much, and one standing clutching her wrist. While six others seem to struggle against a single opponent, who is dodging, jumping and weaving under the barrage of attacks while countering, striking vulnerable pressure points, elbows and knees mostly.

"Seize this madness!" Hippolyta cries, getting the Guards to freeze for a second, one getting an uppercut a split second later, getting her to topple backwards onto the ground. The other Guards, cast one quick look at the new arrivals, before scrambling quickly to form a line, the last one who got hit follow with a split lip. Leaving a huffing and irate looking Raven standing in the corner with torn clothes and lots of bruises and some blood covering her body. "What is the meaning of this?!" Hippolyta asks angrily, looking from the six guards to Raven.

"The outsider conspires against you!" The bald one says from the ground through clenched teeth, it is here they notice her lower left tight is bent at an odd angle.

"And you know this how? Alkyone?" Hippolyta asks in a cold voice.

"She wished to cast you out and work the fields with the peasants. And she wishes to put you at risk by casting us out, letting the riff-raff guard your life." Hippolyta fixes Alkyone with an icy stare, while Diana stares at her with raised eyebrows.

"Diana, fetch Philipus will you? And tell her to bring a few soldiers with her." Diana snaps to attention before running off. "And how do you know of this information Alkyone?" She continues, getting nothing at first from Alkyone. "Answer me!" The Guards all jump at the shout.

"I… I stayed, hidden behind the columns. I feared for your safety." Alkyone admits, hoping to appease Hippolyta who retains her icy exterior.

"I had reasons for asking the questions I asked, and I wanted honest answers and none of those I have asked and will ask in the future shall be pressured by the mere presence of others!" Hippolyta snaps. "We are all Amazons and I trusted everyone on this island with my life, but now I have to doubt if my orders will be followed by my own guards?!" Hippolyta roars at Alkyone, as Diana, Philipus and a handful of regular soldiers appear in the doorway behind her. Hippolyta turns away from Alkyone to regard them for a second.

"Your Highness?" General Philipus asks bleary eyed and only dressed in a toga, obviously having just been woken from her own slumber.

"General." Hippolyta nods a greeting before turning to Raven. "Sister, why are you here?"

"I was sleeping when several people attacked me in my room and carried me here." Raven replies, having regained control of her breathing, Hippolyta nods again.

"Diana, we will need your lasso, the events tonight have… shaken my faith in the honesty of those around me." Hippolyta sighs. "Philipus, send for the healers and have them all jailed for now." She continues. Philipus nods and waves in the armed guards. Raven just holds up her hands at the two who approach her before being led away without another word as the first followed by the mostly uninjured Royal Guards who look close to despairing after they are stripped of arms and armor. After them, the injured are carried out, leaving Hippolyta, Philipus and Diana behind. "Am I blind to the world around me?" Hippolyta asks quietly after the last leave.

"Mother?" Diana asks.

"Raven mentioned that part of the Royal Guard may have taken to worshipping me, in place of the Gods." Hippolyta sighs.

"I have heard the same rumors, for many years, but I thought it harmless idolization." Philipus adds, getting a nod from Hippolyta. "As I have mentioned."

"Raven claims to have seen it during her practice for the escort; I will need to have it confirmed by Donna when she comes to." Hippolyta says. "I fear our sleep will be elusive tonight, have Alkyone brought to the throne room when she has been treated and we will begin." Hippolyta instructs and is about to exit when a one of the regular guard appear in the doorway and bows at her. "Yes sister?"

"Your Highness, I wish only to inform you that Sister Donna has awoken in the palace infirmary." The guard replies.

"Very well, we will begin with her." Hippolyta says before making her way to the stricken Amazon.

"Welcome back sister." Hippolyta greets Donna, who looks up in surprise at the voice.

"Your Highness?" Donna asks as she turns her head, her back protests too much if she tries to move it, spotting the monarch, Diana, dressed in her armor, and General Philipus enter the small infirmary. "At this hour, it must have been bad." She guesses at her wounds. "How long was I out?"

"A day, only, and it is not every day you find yourself employed as a club on Diana." Philipus says.

"Donna, while I rejoice that you have awoken, I need to trouble you with urgent questions." Hippolyta says, sounding less than rejoice full, but they know it's usually a rare thing when Hippolyta does not mean what she says.

"Ok, what about?" Donna asks a little confused.

"I need to know your observations are of the Royal Guard during your time with them." Hippolyta says as she takes a seat while Diana and Philipus remain standing.

"They are a strange group." Donna starts. "Like a society within a society, I felt they barely tolerated neither me nor Raven's presence when we were there for the escort. Mala seemed to make it a point of using us, Raven in particular, as a test dummy for how she didn't want things to go. When we had breaks, we didn't socialize; at least they did not want to, preferring their own company, usually making rude remarks at us both when they thought we wouldn't hear. If I may, if you listened into their conversations, you would hear, they do not think much of any outside of the Guard."

"And what of their Queen?" Hippolyta asks.

"They praise your name alongside that of great Athena." Donna replies. "Raven remarked that it seemed almost like the cults of the outside world." Hippolyta sights at this. "What is this about?"

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself with Donna, get some rest." Hippolyta says softly before leaving, with Diana following after a nod to her and a smile.

"Philipus, any chance of enlightenment?" Donna asks as she noticed the General still present.

"Most of the casualties of the battle where Royal Guard, when they were ordered into the city, some of them attempted to outrank some who led the groups they came across, in one case with fatal consequences. Hippolyta has questioned several sisters if there was a way to avoid this, myself included. I know not what replies she has received, but someone had disobeyed the Queens order of privacy when she asked them. Sister Raven was also asked, her reply must have been perceived as a threat of some kind to the Guard, because I was called to the Guards quarters tonight where Raven had been brought against her will."

"Raven can send them flying over the mountain." Donna interrupts.

"The battle with Heracles and later Ares' appearance and the amount of healing she was called on to perform has drained her completely." Philipus counters, getting Donna to widen her eyes. "But you need not to worry for her, while she was outnumbered, she looked to prevail against her adversaries."

"How many?"

"Thirteen, seven had to be carried to the cells, Raven only has bruises to show." Philipus says with a smirk.

"Where is she now?" Donna asks.

"In a cell, waiting for the Queen to question her. You know the law." Philipus says, cutting off Donna's complaint. "But if it makes you feel better, I hope her Highness will finally reform the Guard."

Donna sighs. "So how did the battle end?"

"Heracles fell victim to Raven's magic and now stands sentinel on the outer beach. We lost 16 in total, Captain Mala included. The invaders have been returned to the outside world, taking their dead with them. Ares turned up on the aftermath, hoping to goad us into killing the invaders, but Raven took him and Hippolyta away to somewhere. We don't know where exactly, but Ares has not returned, yet."

"And Cassandra?" Donna asks.

"Still unconscious, but we remain confident that Zeus' daughter will pull through her injuries. Now I am afraid I must leave you for now, her Highness will want me at the questioning." Donna nods as Philipus makes to leave. "Rest well sister."

Besides Donna, very few actually get to sleep in the palace tonight, with many lasso enforced truths being brought out. Raven however is one such sleeper, sleeping before she has to answer the questions and returning to it when she had been heard. Not that she has anything better to do in her damp and foul smelling cell, since she is tired and meditation is pointless now with her powers gone and that she has no desire to listen to her assailants ramblings.

She is awakened in the morning by someone banging on some metal plate of some kind. "Arise sisters, her Highness desire your company." Someone calls, before some guards march to the wooden doors before letting the occupants out, arranging them on a line. "There is to be no talking." The commander says before leading them out of the stockade and to the square before the palace, where they are met by the rest of the Royal Guard assembled there and a great many other Amazons forming a crowd around them. The group is lead to the front of the other Guards, while those who have trouble standing on their own has a regular to assist them if not a crutch. Shortly after they are standing and the guards have withdrawn, Hippolyta emerges from the palace, while flanked by Philipus and Diana.

"It has been a long night and one with many unpleasant truths having emerged." Hippolyta says, loud enough for all to hear. "Truths I may not have wanted to know before last night, but I have heard them now and after consultation I have reached a verdict." Hippolyta pauses for dramatic effect, letting the murmuring die down before continuing. "For well over three thousand years, the Royal Guard has served me with honor. But it has come to my attention during the battle, that the closed circles of the Guard have had a negative effect on its members. While we know the accusations of elitism is not a new one, the Guard proved during the battle that some of it's members consider them above all but myself and some even holding contempt for the rest of Themyscira. Also, it has come to my attention that some of the Guards have strayed in their faith, instead of worshipping mighty Olympus, some worship me in their stead. This I will not accept." Hippolyta says as the murmuring begins again, while the guard shifts uneasily. "I am no deity; I am a mere Queen who has made many mistakes that have cost many sisters their lives. But it is as this Queen that I announce this; the structure of the Royal Guard will be changed. From this day forth, there will be an annual competition held for those who wish to join the ranks of the Guard, those who join will be the best of us. But there are rules to be followed; no one may remain in the Guard for more than two years in succession, the Captain of the Guard will be chosen amongst the Guard itself." Hippolyta instructs, as Raven hears a hiss behind her, interrupting her focus on Hippolyta.

"This is all your fault!" Raven instinctively dodges to the side, avoiding the large arm of the woman behind her that was reaching for her neck. As a response, Raven grabs hold of the wrist and twists it around, getting the woman to topple face first onto the ground while Raven still holds onto the wrist, making it point into the sky behind the woman. Raven is reminded of her first meeting with Etrigan as she grabs the thumb and twist her arm around and hold the pose, the woman tries like Etrigan to get free but she stops as she realizes that Raven could easily break her arm.

"I will tolerate no more dishonest behaviour from any of you!" Hippolyta snaps as she walks down to the group. "The decision is mine, if you don't like it, I will meet you in the arena." She says as she begins to walk between them, eying all of them, the Guards quickly lower their eyes. When it becomes Raven's, turn, she calmly bows to Hippolyta, in show of accepting her verdict. "I will have words with you, in private." Hippolyta says to Raven, casting an icy stare at Alkyone who ducks her head at the last part. "And let her up."

"As you wish." Raven replies as Hippolyta walks to the stairs again to face them, while she lets the guard go.

"Guards, you have served me with great honor, but you all need to remember that you serve Themyscira first and foremost. Now I pray you are up to the task, dismissed." Hippolyta says before heading back into the palace. Raven stands still till Philipus nods her inside as well.


	11. Promotions, bet and drunks

Entering the throne room, Raven finds Hippolyta sitting there alone. "What you just bore witness to, was the first reformation of our standing forces, ever." Hippolyta says as Raven bows slightly to her. "You understand that life for you here may become difficult for a period of time?"

"Your Highness?" Raven asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Even small changes in our society's structures will take much getting used to, and some will not like it, the now former members of the Guard in particular." Raven nods at this knowing what she meant. "While I do not fear for your safety, last night proved they weren't a threat to you while both parties are unarmed. But I might fear for it as long as you are as you are, if your opponent is armed!" Raven's mind registers the action just in time to do a back flip away from Hippolyta as her sword slices the air where her midsection was. It was something Raven had failed to notice, that the sword was leaning against the throne in its scabbard, and that Hippolyta's free hand had been slowly wandering towards it while she spoke.

Raven is forced to avoid attack after attack, as Hippolyta keeps up the pressure, forcing her back around the throne room, while Raven wonders for a second why it felt easier against Thrakmar and dryly noting that Hippolyta was not hampered at all by her long dress. Hippolyta's stabs, swings and chops all blur together in a flow of motions as if she had been choreographed for it, and Raven is struggling to get out of the path of her attacks. "How will you stop me from taking your life Sister?" Hippolyta asks.

"Disarming you will be a start." Raven replies as she jumps over the throne to get some distance between herself and Hippolyta, feeling the blade whistle past her lower right leg as she jumps. As she lands she feels that she had been hit and something warm makes its way down her leg, she guesses it is blood, but she can't afford to take her eyes of Hippolyta. Even though Hippolyta had never mentioned it, Raven knew from both Io and the others that her sword was supernaturally sharp, Diana having mentioned it was sharp enough to shave the electrons off an atom and if the scratch was anything to go by, Raven believes her now.

"Maybe now you will not be as agile?" Hippolyta says as she charges again, aiming another swing. With the time afforded by the distance between them, Raven dodges under the swing by crouching. As the blade passes over her, she charges forwards into Hippolyta carrying her to the ground. As Raven tries to sit up, Hippolyta strikes her on her forehead with her sword pommel, making the world explode in light. As her sights return, she finds Hippolyta standing at her side idly pointing her sword at her throat. "Yield sister."

"Not yet." Raven says before using the lack of friction there is between her clothes and the marble floor under her to push herself into a clockwise spin, taking her legs into the back of Hippolyta's knees, sending her to the ground again. Raven keeps spinning, first into a hand stand before she is back onto her feet. To watch Hippolyta rise to her feet, with her sword still firmly in her grasp.

"It seems I have been usurped." Artemis' voice has the two combatants look to the door at their side, finding Artemis standing there in her usual green and white attire with her sword sheathed on her back. Raven notices Artemis' eyes widen for a second, realizing another attack is coming, she ducks in time to avoid the swing, instinctively bringing her left heel over her back, planting it directly on Hippolyta's forehead, sending her to the ground again and her sword off to the side.

Fearing for a second she might have knocked Hippolyta unconscious when she doesn't move, Raven and Artemis quickly move to her side. "Your Highness?" Raven asks as she shakes the monarch gently. Hippolyta's eyes snap open before landing a blow to Raven's jaw with her left fist, sending Raven onto her back while Hippolyta gets to her feet, only to sway slightly before falling back onto the ground again.

"I call a draw at this point unless this is about someone's honor being sullied?" Artemis says placing herself between the two.

"I did owe her for a slap that brought me to my senses." Hippolyta says as she sits up, Artemis immediately squashes her own mirth as she sees the red mark left on Hippolyta's forehead who doesn't fail to notice the effort. "I take it the foot left a mark." She sighs. "But no, we are done."

"Good, sister?" Artemis says as she turns to Raven, who sits up groggily while holding onto her smarting jaw. It is at this stage Artemis notice the bruises and state of undress Raven is in. "Seems you arrived ruffled?"

"Ow…" Raven groans. "Some of the Royal Guard did not like my suggestions."

"Reminds me, Highness why aren't they guarding your palace?" Artemis asks Hippolyta over her shoulder.

"They have been dismissed." Hippolyta replies, knowing Artemis would have been finishing off her morning routine or heading towards the palace when she made the announcement. "It would seem that their long service has had an ill influence on its members. Some tried to voice their displeasure about Raven's suggestions about change last night."

"Oh." Artemis sighs. "But?" She asks, feeling there was more to it.

"Diana and I noticed the absence of our nightly guards, we found them brawling with Raven in their quarters." Hippolyta says.

"Seems you got off lightly." Artemis says, getting both Hippolyta and Raven to look up in surprise. "I hate to say it, but this is not the first time I have heard about this, or seen the results."

"Artemis, how many?" Hippolyta asks sternly.

"I know of over 35 times amongst the Bana alone, but I have heard of many others." Artemis says.

"Has it happened to you?" Hippolyta asks noticing a shift in the warrior.

"Once, they tried to, but as Raven will know, I sleep with a ready blade." Artemis replies, getting another sigh out of the monarch as she gets up.

"Show me." Hippolyta says before dragging Artemis by the arm over to her pool, followed by Raven still holding onto her smarting jaw. The pool blurs for a few seconds before showing the interior of Artemis' dwelling, weapons and armor taking up most of the floor space along with four women dressed in the decorated armor of the Royal Guard.

"I was demanding to know what they were doing in my room." Artemis mentions. "They didn't dare come closer as I was armed. After that I always barred my door, even when I'm drunk out of fear of a repeat."

"But why have I not heard of any of this?" Hippolyta asks, clearly upset, Artemis hesitates with a reply. "Soldier?"

"Those amongst the Bana, did not think you would believe them as it would be our word against that of your personal guards, also, I heard some have been threatened by the perpetrators." Artemis replies stiffly, while Hippolyta massages her temples.

"Artemis, will you let it be known amongst our sisters, that I will hear if there are more who wishes to come forth with this? I thought Raven was an isolated incident." Hippolyta admits, having thought she had been swift in action while she walks over to retrieve her sword before returning it to its scabbard.

"I will." Artemis says as the monarch passes her. "How many?" She whispers to Raven.

"13, they got off lightly." Raven grumbles.

"That they did." Hippolyta agrees from her throne. "Artemis, I will have to cancel our sparring today, this has to have my attention."

"Of course Majesty." Artemis agrees.

"Raven, go see if the healers can aid you. I believe it is best if my former guards are not tempted to more bouts of stupidity that will leave them severely injured, so you and Diana are to leave as per your previous arrangements. Artemis, if you can keep it reasonably quiet, I will receive those who have been wronged when they feel ready to tell me about it, under four eyes if desired. Rest assured, those who are guilty of enforcing their own laws in my name will be punished for it." Hippolyta says, dismissing them both. They bow at her before making their way to the door. "Well fought Raven by the way, I hope you will be able to teach us these tricks of yours when the time comes." Raven turns around to see Hippolyta having vacated the room faster than them.

"High praise." Artemis notes with a smirk. "Did you know the name of any of those who assailed you?"

"Alkyone as the only one, bald and white skinned." Raven replies.

"The Fanatic we call her." Artemis adds. "What happened to her?"

"Broke her leg." Raven shrugs.

"Really?" Artemis asks, getting a nod. "I've been wanting to do that for years! This is turning out to be a good day." She exclaims. "So what else have I missed?"

"Well if you want to, you can apply to join the first unit of the new Honor Guard; it will be an annual event now, trial of arms, where the victors join the ranks." Raven replies. "But there will be a rotation."

"This will be talked about for weeks to come, if not months." Artemis exclaims happily as they head down the street that will lead them to the Houses of Healing and the Bana Quarter. "How many was it again you knocked out?"

"Seven. Eight actually if you count the one that tried to jump me in front of everyone after Hippolyta's big announcement this morning. Why the interest?" Raven asks.

"Nuts… er… me and a few of the others sort of betted on you?" Artemis admits strangely embarrassed by it.

"You what?!" Raven asks with a laugh.

"Well someone, Penelope I think it was, felt sure you would end up fighting them at some point, so we took a few bets on how many you'd take out." Artemis replies. "Don't be offended."

"I'm flattered that some at least have faith in me." Raven replies. "What was the prize?"

"A pearl from each in this case, but what Antiope will use them for, I don't know." Artemis shrugs.

"Well, happy diving." Raven says as she stops at the steps of the Temple of Apollo.

"Thanks, I could do with a swim. Oh and you should go see Io if you can manage it, think she might need some cheering up, seems her contraption is making her depressed again." Artemis replies as she keeps walking.

"Will do." Raven says before walking up the stairs.

An hour later, Raven enters Io's smithy, sporting a few bandages and fewer bruises thanks to the herbs and salves that had been administered to her wounds. The Houses were an awkward experience, since most of the injured inside were the Guards from the night before. One of them was about to say something, but Raven had just looked at her, getting her to shut up. It did help that one of the priestesses mentioned that Apollo's temple was not to be the scene of another struggle, and that the Guard's were currently in no condition to even try and take Raven on. At this Alkyone had hobbled out of the temple in anger, supporting herself on a crutch. Entering the smithy Raven notes at first how quiet the place is, then that the forge is out, and that the floor is strewn with metal bits.

"Io?" Raven asks, getting no reply she walks inside checking first the storage room where Io studied Raven's armor. Failing to find the woman there, Raven takes a peek inside the room Io normally sleeps inside. She only takes a peek because no one is allowed into that room, Raven has speculated that Io keeps her schematics in it, and like Cyborg, she is very touchy with her inventions. "Io?" Raven asks again, knocking on the door spotting no one through the crack, only a wall lit by a candle out of sight.

The door is suddenly pulled open, revealing a bleary eyed and annoyed looking Io, while a foul smelling air emerges with her. "What?! Can't anyone sleep during the night anymore?!" The woman blurts in a less coherent fashion.

"It's noon but someone suggested that I come check up on you." Raven replies.

"I'm fine." Io shrugs, aiming to push the door closed again.

"Not when you are angry and drinking." Raven counters, putting herself in the door frame.

"I'm neither." Io grumbles as she keeps pushing.

"Yes you are." Raven says.

"You can't tell, heard you burnt yourself out!"

"Io, I can smell the wine and you are trying to squash me in your door instead of pushing me out like you normally do, oh and if you keep squashing, my wounds are going to open again." Raven replies.

"Not going to get rid of you, am I?" Io growls but keeps up the pressure.

"I am reported to be quite stubborn." Raven growls back, Io keeps pushing for a few seconds more before snorting and stops, getting the door to slam open because of the pressure Raven was putting on it. "It's the healing machine, isn't it?"

"I worked on that blasted contraption for over three hundred years!" Io shouts angrily, before she grabs an empty wine bottle and hurls it at the wall, shattering it before she leans heavily on her desk with both arms. "And I am no closer to finishing it than I was two hundred and fifty years ago." She sighs. "Bet even Man's World has made something like it by now." She continues as she plops down on the single chair.

"Never heard of it yet." Raven replies. "But if there is, it's not out amongst the public."

"I just don't get what I am doing wrong, whenever I think I have the solution, the damn thing just blows it all up again. Well, at least it won't upset me anymore." Io sighs as she sits down on the single chair.

"I take it the bits on the floor out there was it?" Raven gets a nod for her question as she sits her right leg on Io's desk. "At least you will have more time for your other projects then."

Io just sighs at this. "That was my only one; everything out there is as perfect as I can make it. Sure I could make more suits of armor like those of Hippolyta's, but I'd need the metal to do it, and it is an increasingly rare now a day's. And I have made enough weapons to fill the market square, but there is only demand for an occasional new blade. And I would only be indulging myself if I attempted to make one of the horseless chariots from the outside world. What's a woman to do when her passion has turned stale?" Io asks, sounding almost pleading as she looks up at Raven.

"Io, you have been Themyscira's practically only smith for what? Three thousand years? And how many periods have you had when you weren't here?" Raven asks looking around the room.

"Few, as you can guess, only days at most. Except when I went to train with you, the wargames and that trip to Tartarus." Io replies while resting her head on her hands that again rests on her knees. "Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you need a break from all of this." Io looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't say permanently; think of it as an educational trip to get new inspiration."

"I am not uninspired you know?" Io sighs, missing the point.

"I didn't say you weren't. Think about this, you live in your smithy, you work in it and most of the time, you take your meals back here." Raven says.

"My world needs nothing more, it's small and comfortable."

"But what will it be if it's the only thing you see?" Raven asks, reminded that her own room back in the old Titans Tower was something like this.

Io thinks for several moments before replying. "A homemade prison, eventually." She sighs.

"It will. I will advise you to at least not sleep here, no one is forcing you to work from dawn till dusk." Raven replies.

"No, I am practical person; I sleep here so that I won't have so far to walk to get here. If I have to take a break, I have to stay away, guess we will have to brick up the entrance." Io says with a small smirk.

"No, you just have to focus on whatever job you take." Raven replies smirking back.

"But what will I do? In favor of all of this, I've pretty much forgotten the rest?"

"You'll get into the swing of it again. But I hear Hippolyta will announce a competition for those who wish to join the Royal Guard."

Io snickers at this. "You're funny, that group hasn't changed for over three thousand years, why should they let me in?"

"Well if you ventured out of your dwelling a little more often, you might have heard the announcement this morning. The Guard has been dismissed this very morning, on the account that they had begun to enforce their own laws and some beginning to worship Hippolyta as a deity." Io just stares at her in shock.

"I do need to eat out more often if I have missed this." She says before noticing the bandages on Raven's lower leg and arm. "And I drink too much, since I have missed your injuries, but I am certain you had none yesterday?"

"Last night the Guard wanted a not-so-friendly chat with me, dragging me off to their small enclosure. The ensuing brawl got interrupted by Hippolyta and Diana, those trying to beat me up had apparently left their posts to do so. This morning Hippolyta had decided to make the Royal Guard, more akin to an Honor Guard, those who perform well during the trial, will be selected, serve for a year when a new group takes over."

"You don't look overly worried, or injured?" Io notes at Raven, her mind having become hung up on the fight.

"I suggested to Hippolyta yesterday that the Guard had problems, Alkyone overheard it. But no, once I got free I did fight with the intention of being the only one walking out, but had to settle with only seven that couldn't. The one on the leg is from this morning, Hippolyta wanted to get even with me for slapping some sense into her during the battle. One of the invaders could bend minds and tried having her kill me."

"Well, no matter the intention hitting Hippolyta has always proved a bad idea. How many did you lay out?"

"You're in on the bet I hear off?" Raven gets a nod. "Anitope won, seven last night and one this morning." Io curses quietly under her breath. "What?"

"Oh only I had my bet on nine." Io shrugs.

"Well there were 13 at the start and they weren't doing so well when Hippolyta and Diana showed up." Raven shrugs. "How long has this bet been going on?"

"Few weeks after Diana returned to the land of the living." Io says. "Diana told us about it, and was the one that started the bet, putting hers at 10."

"How many is in on this?" Raven asks.

"The usual suspects and a few others." Io says. "Bet was how many you could take without transforming, if you had, bet would have remained standing."

"So you also knew about the Guard and its 'lectures'?" Raven asks.

"Most of the island does I guess, except Hippolyta and Philipus, because the Guard worked to hide it from her specifically and those who they knew they couldn't intimidate by rank like General Philipus."

"Well, if you have been the target of one of these lectures, Hippolyta would want to know about it, she has taken offense to having it conducted in her name. Artemis was the target once, but she was armed." Raven adds.

"Being the person that I am, I lock my doors to keep my schematics secret but they never bothered me. Guess I have to find a new hiding place for all of them?" Io says as she casts a look at a wall next to the pile of straw that serves as her bed. "Take a good look, you're the first to do so."

"Built all of them?" Raven asks, taking them all in, virtually all of them are small drawings surrounded by line upon line of notes, written in a strange language, or it seems to be a strange language at first. "You write backwards?"

"Clever, but yes and I leave out small critical details so if they ever get stolen someone is in for a nasty surprise."

"One of the greatest inventors of the outside world did the same." Raven says. "They are impressive."

"Thank you. You can take that one with you that's in the basket under the table." Io says, Raven gets off the table and pulls the crumpled piece of paper out before unfurling it. "I'm done trying to build it." Io sighs as Raven studies the plan of the 'Healing Ray' as the header says.

"Mind if I take it with me?" Raven asks.

"It's yours, but I am going to come looking for you if I find it in the outside world one day. Well, better get packing and see if that old dwelling of mine is still suitable for habitation."

"I didn't say you have to rush out of here." Raven notes as she gently folds the plans together.

"Think I have to or I will just remain." Io says as she begins pulling the plans off the wall. "Besides, this and my hammer is all I really have to take with me."

"Special?" Raven asks as Io picks up a heavy looking hammer that looks worn to the point of being out of shape.

"To me it is. The one who taught me the craft gave it to me at the end of my apprenticeship, but that was after we all moved here. I don't use it any more, the head is a bit loose, and I don't want to break it." Io says.

"She isn't here anymore?" Raven asks, Io shakes her head.

"First chance she got at Dooms Door she got herself killed, we had a few of those, sisters that couldn't handle the abuse we had gone through. Sometimes I think she only made it across the ocean so she could finish teaching me." She sighs. "Got any memories of her?"

"Yes… a Hepestina, wasn't it? It wasn't her given name, but one she took to feel closer to Hephaestus." Io nods at this. "Did I ever tell you of our little time travel experience?"

"What? No?" Io asks before apparently thinking it over. "Is that even possible?"

"In the future it will be. Some man tried to steal something from the League satellite that would be valuable in his time. Landing him in the middle of a sparring session between me, Diana, Shayera and Zatanna. Spotting us, he panicked and we all got transported along with him into the past, landing us all in the market square of Old Themyscira."

"You what?!" Io asks, stopping with her packing.

"We did, which was very odd. It was exactly like I remember it, even got to meet Penelope, and we did see you when we passed the smithy, but you were too busy banging away at something to notice us. We learned later you accidentally electrocuted yourself with Shayera's mace when you turned it on." Raven says with a smirk.

"I had forgotten about that. So that was her mace? Jeez, I remember having to take a week off because of the burns my hand got from that thing. But how did Hippolyta take meeting her future child?" Io asks while scratching her neck before beginning packing again.

"We didn't plan on telling her initially, but she made it impossible not to. But she said she was proud of what Diana had become."

"Did she find out about you?" Io asks.

"She did, used that pool of hers, but I didn't want to make Hippolyta feel obligated in the future. This is all you take with you?" She asks as Io gently folds her schematics and retrieves the hammer, wrapping it in cloth.

"Keep my clothes in my other room, in case I need to look pretty, it's best if it's not all covered in soot. What?"

"The apron?" Raven asks, Io looks down herself at first before sighing.

"Guess I won't have much use for it till I get back?" She says as she puts her things on the table before untying the piece of skin and pulls it over her head. "Lost count of how many times I've fallen asleep with it on." She continues as she folds it and puts it on the table.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready." Io confirms. "We should inform Hippolyta, so my replacement can be notified."

"Then we go there first." Raven continues as Io blows out the candle before stepping out of the room first and then outside the forge, leaving Raven to shut the doors. The pair discusses the possible professions Io can begin on now as they make their way to the palace, where Io immediately notice the change in guards but lets it go unmentioned, before they are admitted into the throne room.

"Sister Io." Hippolyta greets. "Have you come to seek permission to build something?" She asks noticing the folded papers under Io arm as the two bows to her, normally Io would present her intentions to Hippolyta before building it, in case she thought it dangerous.

"Past projects your Highness." Io says.

"Then what brings you here?" Hippolyta asks. "Does this concern the Guard's actions?"

"Not at all great Queen. I am here to announce that I will be vacating my smithy for the foreseeable future." Io says, getting Hippolyta to raise her eyebrows.

"I would hear of your reason behind your wish to do so."

"To be blunt great Queen, I have run out of ideas. I finally gave up on the 'Healing Ray' last night and I know not what to develop now. It was suggested that perhaps I have bricked myself into my smithy, a small area where inspiration is scarce for me now. And knowing myself, I cannot be even loosely attached to the smithy, but I am at your service if needed, as always." Hippolyta nods at her explanation.

"Very well, I will have your pupils notified that their skills will be needed. And I hope you find the inspiration you seek in the profession you now choose."

"Thank you, Your Highness, I will do my best to find it." Io bows at her, as does Raven who has remained silent now, before making to leave.

"Sister Raven, you may stay." Hippolyta says before Raven can get her feet off the ground.

"See you later." Io whispers to Raven in passing as she makes her way out, getting a small nod from her.

"Guards, you may leave us." Hippolyta continues, ignoring Io's whisper.

Raven catches a strange look in Hippolyta's eyes, something between excitement and mischievous, it makes Raven nervous enough to keep an eye on Hippolyta's hands, who's fingertips rest against each others in front of her face, after making sure there is no sword visible. For some reason, Raven has the feeling she is a sheep staring at a wolf. Hippolyta waits a few seconds after the last guard is out, before moving.

"I am not going to attack you again." Hippolyta says with a mirthful tone in her voice. "I am however going to request not to make anymore social upheavals for the next month." She says, apparently enjoying herself.

"I will try not to." Raven says. "But that is not the reason why you bid me stay?" She asks.

"It is not." Hippolyta says as she gets out of her seat, and begins circling Raven who keeps staring forwards. "Last night you were engaged by my former guards, numerically outnumbered as well as physically smaller than them, logics would have thought you would have fallen, badly. But you defied these odds and from what I saw myself, looked to triumph armed with nothing but your bare hands. And this morning you, in a casual fashion, almost broke an arm without working up a sweat."

"I don't take kindly to people that wishes to beat me into submission or silence." Raven answers.

"Good, none of us should. A thought occurred to me last night, a memory rather. When you, Diana and your two friends visited us three thousand years ago, I bade you all reveal yourselves in my pool. I remember your image ended with a dark clad woman, carrying the image of a bat on her chest, perched on a ledge. Then I remembered Diana's tales of the prowess of the Batman in the field of unarmed combat. While you have obviously chosen to keep this a secret from me, I will ask you now; has the Batman taken you under his wings?" Hippolyta asks, stopping in front of Raven.

"He has, he was entertaining the idea of asking me to join him before I even met you on the Watchtower. When the spirits of Diana and the others were reunited with their bodies, he offered me the chance with the approval of the former wearer."

"Former? Did she fail in some manner?" Hippolyta asks.

"Not at all. Her father is the leader of the police in Gotham City and the worst madman the city has ever known tried to drive him insane, shooting his daughter in front of him as a part of it. Today, she is paralyzed from the waist down." Hippolyta nods.

"She has my sympathies. So the Dark One discarded her?" She asks.

"No. He has done all that he could so that she would cope with her disability, also her own stubbornness has made her defy it. While she could no longer wear the symbol, she instead renamed herself Oracle and applied her mind to finding information and leading a squad of operative's on covert missions from afar."

"Hmm, very well. I take it only a very specific handful here knows about your other identity?" Hippolyta asks getting a nod, Raven had sworn her friends to secrecy about it. "When you return here, I would have you bring this armor with you, if you wish to preserve its secret you may, but I would wish to see it."

"I will remember to bring it with me." Raven says, her mind already having worked up in an idea about infiltrating the palace.

"Good. Now I have a standing proposition for you, in part as recognition of your actions during the battle. While we are under no illusion that Heracles is not gone forever, Zeus will release him eventually, you have halted his rampages and we are safe from him, for now. So this is my offer that will remain open unless I say otherwise; I want you to become my personal champion, fight for me when necessary, be my representative on the battlefield in the places I cannot be." Raven just stares wide-eyed at Hippolyta at the offer before trying to mouth something but is cut off. "Diana is the Champion of the Gods, first and foremost. If we are so unfortunate, they can see fit to call her away in the midst of a battle, even when her presence would otherwise be crucial and for however long it may please them. If that should happen, then it falls to you lead the front line on, be where the fight is thickest and prevail. Also there will be other assignments, but what do you say?" As Hippolyta finishes, Raven's mind comes back to reality, not having really heard what Hippolyta had said, having been busy going over the implications of the offer.

"But… surely someone more experienced, like Donna, would be better suited for such an honor?" Raven manages.

"Donna indeed has many virtues, a gentle heart, terrible fury and a skilled warrior. Yes, she would be a suitable candidate. But you Sister, you are a rare breed and the only Amazon who appears as equally skilled in physical combat and magic. Philipus could one day become your equal, but I see her sacrifice one skill for the other, growing slowly in both areas. If this is because of her teachers or herself matters not, the fact remains that she will be fully trained no sooner than in a thousand years, by my own estimations. Before the armor of the Champion of the God was forged, we once had the Champion of our nation, a fearsome warrior without peer called Mnenosyne, even a spark of mystical energy was in her. Alas this fearsome warrior fell to the power of Heracles after I was undone, not even she could bring him down. He made an example of her by squeezing her life from her body in front of my eyes. When we moved here, we needed no Champion as we were never challenged. This all changed when Diana first stole the armor and revealed our existence to the world at large, first the sorcerer Faust breached our shores with the aid of his foul magic and now we have faced an invasion of petty fascists that I had honestly hoped the world would have been rid of by now. This makes me believe that the need for Themyscira's Champion has arisen again. And as I said, we need one the Gods cannot pull away for their own amusement when they feel like it." Raven forces herself not to smile at the last mention, if the old Guard had heard it come from someone else they would most likely have been talking to the person in the night. "They can take it up with me if they feel offended. But what do you say?" Hippolyta asks again.

"Your Highness I would be honored." Raven says before putting words to her concern. "But will it not be problematic when I am away as much as I am?"

"I am not asking you to be my shadow, only to be available as soon as possible if needed. In that regard, nothing changes for you. I know some will question as to why I have chosen you, due to your comparably sort time amongst us and your young age. But none will question your prowess; unarmed and with no more power than the average sister, you were humbling 13 of my guard, something the fewest here could hope to accomplish. So, will you accept this great honor I offer you?"

"I accept it humbly, your Highness, I will not fail you." Raven replies, bowing deeply, still slightly overwhelmed.

"I know you won't. Now rise, Champion of Themyscira!" Hippolyta announces loudly, Raven immediately hears the far off patter of a pair of sandaled feet against the marble floor as she straightens up, in time to see General Philipus emerge from the left corridor, leading to the armory, amongst other things almost sliding to a halt on the floor. The woman looks confused for a second before, smiling slightly. "You have long ears General." Hippolyta notes as she turns in her seat, but the smirk tells she was quite expecting the General.

"Pardon, your Highness, but you did ask me linger at the edge of hearing. So we have a Champion I see?" Philipus says as she walks over to stand next to Raven, so Hippolyta does not have to turn in her seat.

"Do you approve of my selection?" Hippolyta asks.

"Outside of the Princess, I could see no other." Philipus says. "Congratulations sister."

"Thank you General." Raven replies drawing a smile and a nod.

"So will she be leaving my staff?" Philipus asks, as Raven has learned, Philipus referred to all of the army officers as part of her staff which is mostly true for those holding the ranks of captain and upwards as the number of sergeants number in the hundreds.

"Not at all, she is still yours to command unless I say otherwise, and she still has to perfect her battlefield presence." Hippolyta replies.

"Very well, so we will get to see how she can develop her squad?" Philipus continues, as a General she is always interested in new tactics and is taking a particular interest in how Raven has been leading hers as it was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"If we face more invaders from the outside world, we may have to adapt our army to face these threats. If Raven can develop her squad sufficiently, we should be open to the possibility to have the idea expand so that we do not prove vulnerable to the blast weapons of the outside world." Hippolyta says. "But hopefully another invasion will be very long coming."

"As you wish your Highness." Philipus replies. "Will there be a ceremony to announce the new Champion?" Raven internally cringes a little at this, with the current situation this could be a powder keg as she imagines Alkyone or someone else stumbling drunkenly into the midst of it all slurring abuse at her or throwing things.

"None is needed and there is enough to be taken care of at the moment and Raven has an appointment in the outside world along with Diana." Hippolyta says. "On that note Sister you may go find her and let her know you are both free to leave when you need to."

"As you wish your Highness." Raven says, putting a fist over her heart, bowing slightly before making her way out of the throne room, wondering how all of this was going to affect her in the long run.

"Morning exercise?" Raven greets as she meets Diana walking out of the quarry, carrying two blocks of stone on her shoulders, each weighing several tons.

"Being friendly." Diana replies with a smirk. "All patched up I see?"

"Yes, even made it possible for me to not look like a train wreck for tonight." Raven replies as she falls into step alongside the Princess. "Hippolyta says we are free to leave when we want to."

"Good, I was wondering if she would have us stay and help out, but I guess you will have a number of enemies here for a period of time?" Diana asks, turning to look at Raven for a second as the walk, swinging the stone blocks around as if they were empty cardboard boxes.

"That I have, I guess." Raven shrugs. "But I can only hope they won't resort to stabbing me in my sleep."

"Let's hope not, but sudden social changes is never without their troubles. In this even our isolation has not made us any different from the outside world." Diana shrugs. "So care to indulge me with what my mother wanted to talk with you about this morning?"

"Partially she wanted to get even with me for slapping some sense into her during the battle, Brother Blood mind controlled her, and she wanted to see what I would do against an armed opponent in my current state. So she came swinging at me with her sword. But she is hard getting past, considering her skill with it."

"But you did?" Diana asks.

"Eventually. But she played possum and lamped me one for it." Raven admits. "Also she wanted me to bring my other suit with me when I get back."

"So she remembered it." Diana nods to herself, reminded of the time travelling. "Will you make it public?"

"Probably not, in case more venture from Themyscira searching for me, it would be bad if they ask for me using both names." Raven replies. "So when will you be diving for Antiope's pearl?" Diana suppresses a snicker at this mention.

"When I have the time for it. Who told you about it?"

"Artemis, but Io let on you started it."

"Well I did wonder how many of them you could handle. So how is Io holding up? She seemed depressed after her machine fouled up again." Diana continues as they come within sight of the palace.

"Angry and drunk, she smashed the machine last night. I convinced her that she should try and work with something new for more inspiration, so right now she is trying to move into her old dwelling. Hopefully she can resist going back out of habit. Even got the plans for the Ray for my efforts." Raven says while holding up the paper, but the sound is enough for Diana.

"How did you manage that? That would be like convincing Artemis to pick up knitting."

"Io is an artist as much as a crafter, but she was out of ideas; the Ray was the only thing she had to work on. Giving up on that, she would be left with weapons and armor crafting."

"And as good as they are, she doesn't like to just repeat her work over and over." Diana nods as they come up on the side of the palace, where Diana deposits the stones at the edge of the enclosed gardens that runs along the sides, past the throne room. "So when should we leave?"

"If we leave at nightfall here, we should be in Gotham by noon. But till we do, I think it's only fair we help out here."

"Well I think my mother would allow you to just wander, but you are right." Diana replies.

"I am glad that you both feel that way, we have much to do today." Heista says, announcing her presence as she walks over to them from the palace entrance. "And perhaps with sister Raven busy, we can prevent her from causing any more strange changes in our society?" She says with a smirk. "But I must warn you that Queen Hippolyta has assigned some of her former guards to me, so I hope you will all go through the day without molesting each other."

"I will only react if they force me to." Raven says, nodding to her as a greeting.

"Good, because I will ask you to take it to the arena if you have to, our progress will be slowed if fights have to be resolved in the quarry."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Raven shrugs. "How many?"

"Only five. But I will nonetheless expect to see you both shortly when we meet up. Princess." Heista nods to Diana before walking off towards the quarry.

"Wonder if normal office workers have it like this?" Raven wonder out loud.

"Only if you are Lois Lane." Diana replies, having been told by the reporter herself that the most dangerous place she had ever been in was her own office. "We better get going, shall we?"

"Let's." Raven replies before the two walk back to the quarry. "By the way have I mentioned Richard has returned?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** It's back to Gotham for a ball.


	12. Funraising Fun

_The Batcave:_

"Diana, Raven, welcome back." Richard greets with an uneasy smile, from his seat at the computer at the two Amazon's walking up from the lower parts of the Batcave, where the teleportation device is housed, but only allowed to be used by others with prior agreement.

"Hello Richard." Raven replies pleasantly while Diana takes on a stern expression at the sight of him. "Remember what I said." Raven mentions to Diana as she comes closer to him.

"Richard, we need to have a little chat if you don't mind?" Diana says after stopping in front of Richard who has risen from his seat, while she puts her hands on her hips.

"Of course not." Richard replies nervously. "Er, Raven, Alfred is about to serve lunch if any of you want any?"

"We skipped dinner for it. Hope to see you both upstairs." Raven replies waving at him as she makes her way up the stairs, leaving Richard cornered by Diana.

_A few moments later:_

"Hey guys." Raven greets as she walks into the kitchen, having been up to change into a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt.

"Ah miss Raven, welcome back, I trust the visit went as planned?" Alfred asks, while Bruce and Tim nods at her, with their mouths full.

"Well it was, till a bunch of Nazis, renegade Atlanteans, Brotherhood of Evil and one demigod decided to crash the event." Raven replies, knowing Alfred already knew it had all gone pearshaped. "But we took care of them."

"I trust none of those dead I hear the UN found on the remains of their fleet was by your hand?" Bruce asks between bites but doesn't look up.

"I had my hands full with the meta-humans most of the time. And before you ask; I am responsible for Blitz, Shadow of War, some vampire and Heracles." Raven says as she begins picking out the ingredients for her own sandwich from the selection on the counter.

"And the others?" Bruce continues.

"Hippolyta is the one you need to talk to regarding Gunhild, Mallah, Brain and Brother Blood. Diana for Captain Nazi. Cassandra for the White Magician and Donna for some swordsman I didn't get the name of. Phobia and Rouge will have received their injuries from previously mind controlled soldiers." Raven shrugs as Bruce nods at the information.

"So this was the mythological Hercules?" Tim asks.

"Yes, how they got into contact with him we don't know, but it was him." Raven says having made her food.

"Do you intend to release him into custody?" Bruce asks.

"He's already in custody, in one of few prisons that can apparently hold him. And as long as Hippolyta wants him there, I am not going to move him either." Raven replies and takes a bite. "Besides the big ox wouldn't stay down."

"Heard you threw a ship at him?" Tim asks.

"I dropped it on him, unfortunately he didn't stay down." Raven sighs.

"We will need to have the file on him updated." Bruce mentions.

"I'll do it after lunch and see if some of the other goons there need updating."

"Any idea about the duration of the depowerment?" Bruce continues.

"Nope, I can feel it is still there, I just can't muster the needed power to make it work. Healing included." She says while pointing at a bruise on her right arm. "Got that afterwards."

"Burnt out mid-fight?" Tim asks.

"No, some of Hippolyta's Royal Guards didn't take it too well that I suggested their job become a rotating duty since most of our casualties proved to be of their numbers."

"Incompetence?" Bruce asks.

"Arrogance." Diana cuts in as she and a shell-shocked looking Richard walks into the kitchen as well and sits down. "My mother had to see some ugly truths about her closest guards for the last three thousand years, but she has finally allowed reforms in the military. Hopefully they will adjust to living amongst the general population without too many problems."

"You look spooked Dick." Tim notes as Richard has taken the seat next to Diana, who has Raven on the other side.

"I just didn't think Wonder Woman knew the words she used on me." Raven smirks a little, Richard was definitely in the doghouse with Diana, only those who were had to use her working name.

"I guess not everyone has been equally pleased to be brought in." Bruce shrugs, knowing that those of his who were not unconscious often resorting to swearing at him, though mostly if he was walking away or they had just been handed over to the police.

"I'm not sure how many times you have been threatened with being digested by a Hecatonchire? I actually don't even know what that is." Richard admits.

"A race of giants that live in Tartarus, every part of its body is made up of hundreds of smaller versions of the same part. It was one of those that tried battering its way out of Tartarus when I got stuck there." Raven replies, knowing that Diana wasn't a person who resorted to threats and foul language easily, but when she did it stayed with the threatened, especially if they knew Diana like Richard did. "So when do we leave tonight?" She asks while guessing that Richard had actually started the conversation with his apology, then Diana would have accepted it before going. _"…but that said; If you ever…" _And it would have ended with her swearing vengeance, which everyone affiliated with the League knew was a serious matter when it came from Diana.

"Around six, but you aren't expected till eight." Alfred replies.

"And everyone is going." Tim sighs.

"Something interesting is bound to happen." Raven adds. "No I am not planning on deliberately making something happen." She continues; cutting Bruce off before he can say anything. "I know how much this one means to you."

"Good, maybe the press will pick up that even you have limits." Bruce replies with a smirk before fixing himself another sandwich.

"Ha, they will just follow her the rest of the night waiting for something to happen." Tim adds, getting a sigh out of Raven.

"Isn't easy living a double life."

"We did suggest a timid librarian type." Alfred mentions. "But I do remember that you mentioned that Timid has her time."

"And she has." Raven replies. "And I remember you mentioning something about pretending to have fun, and then have a little by accident."

"Quite right and I still hold that to be true." The old man replies, getting a few smirks from the Bats.

"And I have, once in a while." Raven continues before biting down on her fresh sandwich.

"How bad was the fight?" Bruce asks while looking at Diana.

"Besides Heracles, it was entertaining, thought Captain Nazi was disappointing. But I wonder where they found all of their troops?" Diana replies.

"Mislead youths, many from poor upbringings or places where they were alienated. Promises of wealth, status and companionship is a strong reason for them to join. But some of those that were pitted against you seems to have been grown in a lab." Bruce says.

"General Immortus probably." Raven shrugs. "He's always accompanied by soldiers of some kind. Hold up." She says before pulling out a small buzzing cellphone from her pocket. "Good thing Themyscira doesn't have cell phone coverage. It's Conner." She says looking at the display before answering. "Hey Conner… She is all right, her skull is fractured, but she will mend in a matter of weeks… Sadly no, I managed to burn my magic out during the fight… Well I doubt even you could overpower Heracles… Yes Cassandra's half-brother… Well Wonder Woman couldn't do it physically… Turned him to stone… Look, she was unconscious when I checked last, but she is in good hands, the problems will begin when she wakes up… Well you know how she is… When she wakes up, I am sure she will very much like to be moved to where you can visit her. Just don't fuzz too much with her… Conner it's not my fault you happen to be a guy… Yes you could go look for it, but if you actually found it, you would get both me and Diana recalled to get you to leave again… Conner relax, she's a tough girl, she will pull through and the resident healers should be able to help her. I'm an empath, of course I know you love her, but Themyscira has laws so you will have to wait… I know it will be difficult, but you will manage… I will, cya."

"Boy of Steel worried sick?" Tim asks with a smile as she puts the phone away.

"He threatened with searching for Themyscira. But that clobbering you once gave him still sticks." Raven shrugs with a smirk to Diana.

"Walked in on her shower." Bruce adds, getting huff from Diana. Richard can vividly imagine Superboy standing ramrock stiff while a naked Diana sends him and equally surprised look from the shower.

"Well, a shower does sound like a good idea, since we have spent the day moving rocks around." She admits. "I trust I can have it in private."

"Of course." Bruce replies offhandedly before drinking a mouthful of water. "Will you need rest before tonight?"

"A nap sounds good to me." Raven injects. "Think Diana should have one as well."

"I am used to late hours Sister." Diana notes dryly.

"Well, we better get some uninterrupted rest now in case something silly happens." Raven continues, getting Diana to nod.

"Like Dr. Destiny makes another attempt at offing you guys." Tim adds.

"He'd have to bust out first." Raven counters before turning to Bruce. "I have been requested to bring my costume the next time I visit Themyscira, Hippolyta wants to see it."

"It's your costume, where you take it is up to you." Bruce shrugs. "Thought you told her about it?"

"Thought it would be a bad idea, in case any more from Themyscira decides to seek me out." Bruce nods at this. "But only Hippolyta seems to know so far. Anyways, I will get that report done and then retire, hopefully to have at least five hours."

"If not, I will have some herbal tea made for you." Alfred notes as she gets up, getting a nod of appreciation from her before she leaves.

_Six hours later:_

"Why am I not surprised?" Tim asks as he joins the group of people standing at the bottom of the stairs he's coming down from, save for Raven, they are all present. Bruce and Dick are wearing tailor-made black suits with white shirts and butterflies, Diana in a copy of the dress she once wore in France where she publicly met Bruce Wayne for the first time. Tim himself has decided on wearing a white dinner jacket with black pants.

"Well she has her reasons." Richard replies. "Nice suit Casanova." Tim just pouts at him.

"You know, I actually wonder, a victory such as hers is usually rewarded, but my mother has not mentioned anything." Diana says.

"Could be the timing, or maybe she has?" Bruce speculates.

"It would be a new thing for her to not make a show of it." Diana continues.

"Don't worry, she has given me something, but I am not saying any more about it right now." Raven says from the top of the stairs, revealing herself to be wearing a long sleeved white dress that goes down to her feet while remaining open at her neck and upper back. But what the others notice the most is her change of hair color, black.

"Guess someone hasn't been sleeping." Richard notes. "Or did your powers return?"

"Meditating, almost as good as sleeping, while the color settled." Raven replies. "So are you ready to be revealed again?" She asks him.

"Yup, thankfully there's only going to be photographers outside."

"Lots of questions on the inside." Tim continues as they collect their overcoats and head outside to the big black Rolls Royce, where Alfred stands ready and holding the door open to the back seats for them, dressed in his gray chauffeur uniform, where the seat are arranged so the occupants sit face to face.

The ride to Wayne Tower's, where the ball is being held in the huge lobby, is an uneventful one, with mainly Richard and Tim poking fun of each other, while Diana tries to verbally grill Raven for what reward she received, only getting that it wasn't really important unless something specific happened. Bruce remains quiet as usual, but if one looked as Alfred did, you could see him drawing a thin smile at the people around him. To the old man, it meant everything to see it, because it told him how much Bruce treasured the moment.

Arriving at the main entrance of the skyscraper they can see a crowd of journalists and the curious are waiting for them, they are forced to wait in line as one white limousine waits for another car to let out its passengers. As they wait, Bruce gives them the order as how they are to exit; he and Diana will go first, then Raven, then Tim and lastly Richard as the nights big surprise. Raven also manages to enforce her own change in name to Richard before their car door is opened. Bruce and Diana are predictably almost blinded by the amount of camera's flashing at their appearance, while some hopeful journalists try and lure them in with questions, but they are ignored. Raven isn't quite as bathed in the blitz light and neither is Tim. The same cannot be said of Richard who's blitz shower rivals that of Bruce and Diana's, while the hopeful try to get his attention. Almost automatically the small group clumps up for the almost mandatory group shot before they all make their way inside, depositing their coats in the wardrobe.

If they didn't know any better, none of them would have thought that the huge lobby of Wayne Towers was during the day one of the busiest places in Gotham's beating financial heart. A room the size of a football field open to five floors above them, tonight lit by a row of huge chandeliers, that give off an almost golden glow to the room. Where possible, the usual features, such as the guard checkpoint, have been removed, leaving the room to rival any grand ballroom. At one end, in front of the dance floor, an assembly of musicians is playing a slow quiet tune that is audible but allows for conversation without having to raise one's voice. In the four corners there are manned bars and refreshment tables while rows of chairs are lined by the walls. All the while, waiters circulate the room with drinks.

All of the arrivals pick up a glass of Champaign from the waiter standing at the entrance, with Bruce, Tim and Richard fully intending on nursing theirs as long as possible. Both Raven and Diana, due to their Amazon constitution could drink a bottle of it without been noticeably affected by the alcohol, but neither of them care for the taste.

"Bruce. Good to see you." Lucius Fox greets the group a few short steps past the waiter. "And Princess Diana of course." He adds quickly before spotting the rest. "Tim, Rachel welcome, welcome… and Richard Grayson is that you boy?"

"Yes, the prodigal son has finally returned." Bruce replies as Richard shakes hands with the man. "Finally came home a couple of days ago."

"Good to see you as well Lucius." Richard says with a smile.

"Guess you must have been quite surprised when you got home?" Lucius asks.

"To which part? That Wonder Woman is walking around the house or that Bruce had a cousin?" Richard asks.

"Well both." Lucius asks with a chuckle. "Well, knowing Bruce and you, I am not putting my hopes up to get to know where you went off to this time?"

"I really was surprised, but I just had that need to travel again." Richard replies. "So how's the family?"

"Just fine, they are around here somewhere, but I guess they found something more interesting than meeting and greeting. But if Princess Diana cares to indulge; Tam, my oldest daughter, is dying to meet you." Lucius asks, turning his attention to Diana.

"I am sure we can arrange something." Diana replies with a smile, it is one of the things she enjoys; that her job also brings her a chance to talk to girls and hopefully give them guidance if needed. It also told her she was doing some good, since these meetings were always enthusiastic.

"And it helps that Tim heats up whenever she's around." Raven whispers to Richard, but loud enough for Tim to hear, who already heats up at the mention, getting a suppressed chuckle out of Richard.

"What? Nothing wrong with that?" Tim asks while pulling at his collar nervously.

"And Rachel, I see you have decided on a different style today?" Lucius notes.

"Bruce threatened with grounding me if I showed up in something else." Raven replies with a smile, showing she wasn't serious.

"Ah, so no chance of you returning to the sensible young woman we met two years ago?" Lucius asks also smiling.

"Not until I stop having my fun around town." Raven continues.

"Youth nowadays, eh Lucius?" Bruce injects.

"Says Gotham's oldest child." Lucius shrugs while sending a goodhearted look at the ceiling, getting chuckles out of all of them.

"Richard old boy is that you?" Someone asks, as Richard turns around he is greeted by Fredrick's who is smiling broadly at him.

Soon enough the others begin to drift around the room, making idle chatter when they are addressed. As usual, Raven is left alone for the most part, getting a few compliments for not showing up in the usual get up. But as she reasons, the night is young and not enough alcohol had been consumed yet by the male part of the room to begin bothering her and most of the female part didn't talk to her normally, but that suits her just fine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming tonight for this year's annual Wayne Foundation Ball, hopefully we will all have a pleasant evening tonight." Bruce says from the podium opposite of the entrance, after the band stops playing. "Now most of you here tonight know me, but if not, welcome and hopefully you will be here next year as well. But those who do, you all know that I am lucky guy and tonight I feel lucky to have all of those closest to me here tonight… or I hope they are still here." He says, receiving a host of chuckles while looking at the audience for the faces, seemingly spotting them with no effort and points them out in turn. "Princess Diana of Themyscira who needs no further introduction, I can't tell you how privileged I feel to know you." The woman sends a smile back to him. "Tim, who I hope won't spend the evening looking out the windows." The boy rolls his eyes at the older man from his spot; it was only during his first Ball he had done that. "Rachel, whom I have, convinces to be nice for tonight, so be careful out there tomorrow." Raven smirks at the mention, while the room chuckles. "And lastly there is… now where is he? I swear if he has run off again…" Bruce mock mumbles as he scans the crowd again. "Ah there he is, Richard Grayson, who has decided to return Gotham again. Let's have some light on him and welcome him back, shall we?" Bruce's request is acted upon as Richard is singled out by a projector, getting a round of applause as he makes his way to the podium and takes over from Bruce.

"Thank you, and I can tell you it's good to be back. And yes I nearly jumped out the window when I first found Wonder Woman in inside Wayne Manor and again when I met Rachel, severely hung over." He coughs the last part, getting a number of laughs for it. "But thank you for the applause; hope you enjoy your evening." He finishes.

From here the evening progresses at its own pace, with many wanting to talk to Richard and Diana about their exploits. Eventually Tam Fox works up the courage to talk to Diana, later on, it's Tim turn to work up the courage to talk to Tam. Richard admits to Tim before that if it wasn't because of the age difference, he would have wanted to talk to her as well. Bruce goes through his usual routine of talking and slowly acting less and less sober. Raven spends most of the time with an eye out the window in hopes of spotting the signal, with her front and the current people in the room, she is just there. There are a few 'brave souls' who attempts to engage her in conversation but only the fewest of them have anything to relate to her with. Someone did in passing mention that it was a period of her life she would eventually grow out of, where she would find something to relate to everyone else with. Internally Raven had smirked at that notion, it was most likely true she would move on at a point, but most of the people would be dead at that point. At some point Raven drifts over to the buffet and starts picking out a few bits of food.

"So from the LexCorp takeover, Bruce remembered a Roth in the family and found out you were the last part of that branch?" Richard startles her slightly with his question having approached from behind. "Sorry." He says as she turns around to face him with an annoyed glare, before sighing.

"Yeah, his mother's aunt changed her name when she married my uncle." She replies. "Congratulations, you managed to sneak up on me." He smiles at this.

"I'll throw a party when I can do it to you when you are back to normal."

"Ha, I've never been normal." She replies as she turns back to the buffet.

"Not that anyone in Gotham doesn't know that." Raven freezes for a second at the sound of the female voice along with Richard, coming face to face with a group of four girls at their age three accompanied by boyfriends apparently; Richard doesn't recognize any of them. "So this is Richard Grayson." The speaker, a tall blond in a pink dress with an equally pink hair band continues, Richard somewhere thinks she seems frighteningly familiar.

"So the Arkham Brigade has escaped again." Raven sighs while glaring at them. "What do you want this time Kristin?"

"A little more respect from you." One of the others, a dark haired female, snaps.

"I'm not interested in you Rachel, you had your chance." Kristin shrugs. "You however," She says while turning her attention to Richard "that's another matter."

"Not that I wanted anything to do with you lot." Raven shrugs before turning back to the buffet. Someone whispers 'looser' behind her back, but she pretends not to hear.

"So how about it Richard, I hear you are quite the party animal and me and my friends are going to paint the city red. What do you think guys, you think he'd fit in?" Kristin asks.

"Definitely." One of the guys says as Raven walks away, leaving Richard to fend for himself, one of the girls excuse herself for a bathroom break and heads after her.

"Er, sure, but I don't know you guys?" Richard replies, somehow feeling trapped by someone he should remember.

"Well, I'm Kristin. This is Tony and Sasha. That is Steve and Eva just wandered off. And here we have Andre and Alex." Kristin introduces as Richard shakes hands with them all, somewhere there is a faint sound of utensils being dropped.

"Pleased to meet you man." Tony says.

"Can see you are going to fit right in." Kristin grins, somehow Richard feels like he has just made a colossal mistake.

"Arkham Brigade?" Bruce asks quietly as Raven slumps down next to him and Diana at their table, the front of her dress drenched but not quite clean from having her meal squashed under her when she was pushed.

"Yeah." Raven grumbles. "Richard seems to have caught Kristin's eyes."

"Want me to go talk to them?" Diana asks, half jokingly, she had remarked before that Raven seemed immensely hampered when at these social events, which is true.

"Na, I'll think of something suitable." Raven shrugs, she had noted to them that with her front, she couldn't actually afford to have Diana or Bruce standing up for her.

"Richard doesn't know, does he?" Bruce asks.

"I expect him to realize it at some point." Raven says before an amusing thought seems to strike her. "He's going to be absolutely furious with me for not telling."

"True." Bruce smirks, remembering the old tale. "How bad is it?" He asks, noting the dress.

"Needs Alfred's caring hands, but it's salvageable." Raven shrugs.

"Well get home and get changed." Bruce says with a smirk. "Doubt anyone but the Brigade wants you to run around here dressed like that." Raven lights up at the suggestion.

"Well, at least they did something good, thanks." Raven says as she gets up. "Anything else I should do?"

"Come back and save Richard." Bruce says while smiling at her.

"Will do, see you two later." Raven says before leaving.

"Think she engineered it?" Diana asks after seeing Raven head out the front door.

"Possibly, but she has clashed with the Brigade often enough for them to not need any reason to do it on their own volition." Bruce shrugs.

"You know, especially after what happened back home, I think she's the only Amazon who wouldn't have jumped them?"

"She was raised to turn the other cheek after all." Bruce shrugs instantly reminding Diana of their time in Raven's head, while he had spent much his time in Knowledge's realm Diana had spent much of her's talking with Arella and Hemon both over philosophical matters and matters of faith.

Which was quite strange for Diana as the Azarathians weren't like other clergymen she had met, but she is still unsure if it was part of their faith or simply because they were that tolerant that they never once preached to her or tried to convert any of them to their ways. When she asked about why that was they responded that their ways was not something you could force on others, either the initiate would wish to follow their ways, or they wouldn't. She would ask why they did not try and spread their creed, and be replied that it was because of Trigon, the first Azar founded Azarath as a counterpoint to Trigon. Azarath had to remain separated from Earth to avoid temptation and predation and Azar only had a limited amount of time to gather those who would follow her. Bruce had equated Azarath to a huge greenhouse experiment, Azar had picked those who she thought promising and sealed them off from everyone else in hopes the future generations would produce the desired result. Diana would eventually ask what Azarath thought of her Gods in hopes to see if there was just one area they would rise to the challenge, Hemon had only smiled and acknowledged their existence and that he hoped her people would one day listen more to Eirene than they would Athena, Diana had to mention at this point that Eirene had been lost for millennia, victim of one of Ares' numerous ploys leading up to Themyscira's destruction though no one knew how he accomplished it without implicating himself.

"True, mostly." Diana replies with a smirk getting a smirk out of Bruce as they both know that while Raven did turn the other cheek to such things as the Brigade's public antics, she had a knack of returning such slights with a vengeance.

* * *

**Author's notes:** For my more vengeful reviewers who hoped Diana would deliver a proper thrashing, I am sorry, but that would simply not be in her character to do so, especially if Raven asked her not to (remember she is probably the most compassionate superhero ever and has on numerous times tried to reform and help those who would be her enemies). Also for those who's noticed it; Raven is actually playing a little with Richard, deliberately teasing him with the box, presenting her 'troublemaker' front and by telling Diana this late...oh, and this new bunch of people. :)

Next chapter: Raven gets even, Richard gets a surprise (or three), and Puck Rocket irritates the wrong people.


	13. The Sound of Metal

"Kinda an odd place to park?" Richard asks as his small group enters into the now mostly empty outdoor parking lot belonging to Wayne Enterprises, most of the guests parked in the basement under the building, it was safer.

So far he is the only sober member of the group; that had him eventually warm to them, in a flat sort of way, while he is still on his guard. Kristin however seems to be a little too clingy for his usual tastes, reminds him of Starfire and Kitten and the whole Prom Night debacle. Internally, he is thinking about fronts and about reestablishing himself as the guy he was before he left, in that case, this group of people would serve well. In the parking lot there are four cars parked next to each other, a convertible and three sports cars. The convertible is in a creamy white, while two of the sports cars are in different shades of green and the last one is in a deep blue.

"Easier to get out of and no… annoying people to say you shouldn't." Tony says as he leans on Andre.

"Surely you aren't going to drive like this?" Richard asks carefully.

"Oh, don't call me Shirley!" Steve roars with laughter, getting the girls to laugh along as they get over to the cars, while Kristin pulls Richard over to her convertible before fumbling for the keys.

"Want me to drive?" Richard asks.

"Naaa… I'll do just *hurp* fine." Kristin says as she squeezes one eye shut while trying to hit the keyhole, with a key. The others seem to have similar amounts of difficulties with their keys, with Eva at least having stumbled over to a drain in the middle of the driveway to relieve herself.

While Kristin curses when she realizes she is trying with the wrong key, Richard picks up the roar of another engine, a custom job he guesses by the sound. At first he dismisses it, but it seems to be coming closer to them, Eva even throws a few slurred curses the racket that starts bouncing off the concrete walls lining the parking lot before a seemingly pitch black car races into view, through the only entrance. With wheels screeching, it swings around the corner and begins racing past the vacant spots to the end of the enclosed lot, before making another screeching swing, this time a 180 and races down very close to the lots they are parked in, forcing Eva to jump for her life as the car races past them, swinging around at the bottom of the row to catch them all in its headlights.

"Hey what the fuck's the matter with you?!" Tony shouts as he walks towards the car, obviously furious that his friend was nearly injured.

"Yeah, don't you know who the fuck we are?!" Shasha continues as she follows him.

"Step out so we can mess up your ugly mug!" Alec roars as he beats his chest, Richard rolls his eyes at them, if the driver decided to, the three would be spending several weeks in the hospital, as the least. But for some reason he still follows when Kristin pulls on his sleeve.

The driver however seems to be insisting on provoking the group, by continuously flashing the lights in their faces while gunning the engine. Richard has a strange feeling about it all just before the car starts moving, accelerating quickly it starts burning rubber by spinning around the group while keeping them in its front lights, the action is enough to quell the men and have the group huddle together in a small clump. The car revolves around them several times, coming closer and closer each time, Kristin clings onto Richard for dear life . The girls startle when the car honks at them before speeding past them, getting most of them to fall over. The car swings around for one final time, parking it neatly next to the other cars.

Richard is quickly back on his feet as he had been pulled down by Kristin and runs over to the car and pulls open the door to the passenger seat.

"What the hell is your pro… Rae?!" Richard almost shouts the last part in confusion before recognizing the person inside, wearing a pair of skintight pair of jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Better get in Richard, unless you want to spend the rest of the night with Killer Moths daughter and Roland Daggets spoiled son?"

"Kitten?… Kristin?!" Richard almost shouts before looking out behind him spotting the others getting up before turning back to Raven.

"Hence the Arkham Brigade. So what's it gonna be?" Raven asks gunning the engine for emphasis. Richard casts one look over his shoulder again, before jumping in and slams the door shut, Raven smirks before she races out of the parking lot leaving the group behind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks as he fastens his seat belt. "And how the hell did she get into Bruce's fundraiser?"

"Kristin 'Kitten' van Cleer, seems to have at least one happy memory of the father she practically abandoned at the age of 18; a very sizeable trust fund. One she continues to squander away on self-indulgence. Ever since serving her juvie-sentence for the events in Jump City, she has remained on the right side, most just figure it was her father's bad influence, so Bruce hasn't got a good reason to throw her out. Same with André, while Roland may be bankrupt, his son keeps on living as if money is endless to him. And how would Richard Grayson react to the knowledge, since it's been almost a decade since Moth has been seen in Gotham? Trust me, I have read up on your cover." She says.

"I… Er…" Richard says before thinking, he would actually have been trapped, since Robin knew Kitten and Moth, Richard however had never heard of either or forgotten them. So if he didn't know them, he couldn't just shrug her off in public. Since in his old days never turned down a party, even been to a few of the Penguins. "Well, thanks." He sighs. "Guess that must have been a load of laughs for you?"

"It was, especially since you didn't recognize her." Raven replies.

"You know that last stunt was reckless?" He continues.

"People claim I am a good driver, and they be the street racers I once had to infiltrate. But yeah, maybe I shouldn't do that when people are drunk, but Eva did ruin my dress." She grumbles the last part. "Cow tripped me when I was leaving you at the buffet."

"Ok, now I am surprised you didn't just come back and beat her up?" Richard says. "Where are we going by the way?" He continues, noting they are heading downtown, and not out towards the Palisades where Wayne Manor is.

"Promised Bruce that I would be nice, and it would be a new low for me if I had to go into a fist fight inside a ballroom." Raven replies as they make a turn down a street. "Well, Bruce said I should go home and change then come save you from Kitten. After that we are free to go, and I know a band is in town that I am dying to see live. Want to tag along?" She asks, throwing him a quick glance.

"Er, sure? Since I'm here?" Richard says nervously, not knowing what to expect from Raven this time. "Aren't I a bit underdressed for this? Assuming I am guessing correctly at the kind of music?"

"Na, unless you are attached to it? So how much have you been poking around my room since I was away?" She asks.

"I haven't." Richard replies while crossing his arms over his chest and looks out the window, knowing he was giving away the truth.

"Ah, denial. Well, I guess you saw enough in the box, since you left the magazines in the bottom. And Malchior in the sun." Richard sighs at this looking into his lap. "That bad?"

"Well, it started with that sucker punch of a letter I left behind, the newspaper clippings reminded me of what I was doing when I first started. But the real blow came with the team photo. When you aired the idea I got really hooked on it, you know? Like passing the torch. But then everything went south. And now there was this picture of a team with a name I once used, with my old friends and my own kid brother on it. And I just felt like I should have been there, out of any other teams that may follow, I should have been there to pass the torch on to that one. It may be my ego talking, but it really felt like it was my team back in Jump. And now there's a similar team on the field, and I have nothing to do with it." He explains.

"Well, most of us would have loved you being there as well. And I think we can manage to get you into the rotation, unless Victor still wants to murder you?"

"I am not sure if I should, this team has been mentored by you and the others for two years now, and I think it might be too late to wheel me into it now." Richard sighs. "And I am not sure I could resist falling into the leader role again."

"It's natural to you, but I have to agree, a team has to have a single clear leader, and that's Tim. But Cyborg has found out that they won't follow you in the field unless they agree to be led by you before you leave the tower. We are advisors to them Richard, in the field we follow their lead and pull their butts out of the fire if needed. But anything else is left till we get home and even there we have the burden of proof and explanation."

"Well Vic has cameras. And you have that memory of yours." Richard counters.

"True, but they have thick skulls and considerable ego's." Raven shrugs as they head down a smaller road Richard is unfamiliar with. "Besides, I am sure you can teach them something useful, like how to be obsessive." He chuckles at this.

"No, I think that is best no one obsesses over the stuff I have, it's unhealthy."

"Actually some of those files you left behind were scary reading." Raven notes, getting him to look at her for clarification. "There were some of them where we busted some ordinaries people like Control Freak and you added small notes about the possibilities of Slade being involved."

"Ah, those. Yeah it was like that, looking back now it was silly; all it took was some kind of double layer of material that reminded me of his mask. But back then he really could have made those kinds of trails for me."

"He could yes, but it was still scary to note many times you made these observations. Even once where you found two pieces of paper in different shades of gray in some thugs pocket." Raven continues.

"Guess you'd have me see a shrink if it had gotten worse?"

"Vic joked he had Arkham on speed dial for you once." Raven smirks.

"Good to have friends." Richard mumbles as the buildings around them gradually take on a more industrialized appearance before Raven swings into a crammed parking lot.

"And here we are." She says as she kills the engine after finding a vacant lot. "Welcome to the Ironworks, Gotham's premier underground music venue." She introduces before they get out.

"It's a dingy warehouse?" Richard asks, playing dumb while looking at the building he can see a small group of people loitering around the front, laughing and smoking by the looks of it. While the entrance has a graffiti tag as the sign while light streams out of the doorway.

"Whole area here is pretty much abandoned, and till new neighbors move in, the Ironworks won't have to sound-proof its walls."

"I take it the actual owners know nothing about this?" Richard asks as they begin making their way over.

"They do, building was bought and paid for by a large group of people who wanted a place for themselves and not be dictated by anyone or anything. You haven't been here before?" Raven asks as she stuffs her hands into her pockets.

"No? Ain't this a newly opened place?"

"Five years running, guess it must have fallen below your radar. The ones who run it just prefer it the way it looks now."

"Well I guess I won't be recognized by a bunch of journalists here?" He asks.

"Well, not the ones from the big name gossip magazines since they rarely come down here, but they might take notice if one of the smaller prints notices you." Raven replies as they get closer to the group of young men at the front. "Personality change." Raven whispers to him before turning her attion to the group. "Hey guys, what's up?!"

One of the guys, a big blonde with shoulder length hair and a short beard, wearing a black band T-shirt of some sort and army green pants almost ends up pouring his beer into his face as he is interrupted by her. "RACH! Thought you'd miss it!" He bellows before slapping her on the shoulder before noticing Richard. "Who's the suit? And why's he dressed up like that?"

"Thomas, this is the freshly returned Richard Grayson whom I have just saved from a night of supporting Kristin van Cleer and her posse, who latched onto him during the fundraiser over at Wayne Tower." Raven says as the two shake hands, Richard looks more baffled than anything.

"Lucky man, that bunch is a group of parasites from what I hear. Give them a chance and you will be paying their drinks for weeks before getting shunned. Anyways, call me Tom and welcome to my little establishment." The man says.

"Dick. You started this place?"

"Yup along with some buds of mine of course, but here we are, loud and proud." Tom replies. "Well, most of the time, had the period a year ago where we almost had to shut down, some guy called Smiling Tommy decided to make some of us 'smile' some more, if you get what I mean?"

"A Joker copycat?" Richard asks.

"Yeah, we found out later he frequented here and followed those who he deemed 'posers' when they left. The bat chick got the drop on him fortunately. Unfortunately, for him, he got moved to Arkham before it burned down, where Joker made him smile. Lost five of the regulars though." He sighs. "But I know they'd want us to rock on."

"Good thing too, Gotham would be boring without you." Raven adds. "So when are they starting?"

Tom replies after consulting his watch. "Few moments, got time to get yourself a beer."

"Thanks, think we will. Coming Dick?" Raven asks before heading inside, Richard nods at Tom before following. Raven deposits her jacket in the back of the unmanned wardrobe, revealing her to be wearing a black tank top and long leather wrist bands.

"I take it you are covering something." Richard asks quietly, tapping her arm once with a finger.

"Can't hide them in my usual fashion." Raven replies quietly before they walk into the dimly lit main area of the venue.

Immediately to their left is the bar area, where a guy and a girl is busy handing drinks, mostly beer, over the counter, Richard quickly notes the wall where the door is plastered with photos. To the far left, they can see a group of tables, long since filled, looking mostly to be stuff collected from a junkyard. The greatest part of the building however is taking up by the central floor, currently crowded with people. Mostly men of different ages, but there are also a small number of women. All of them dressed in band shirts, or otherwise dark clothing of the style Raven is also sporting and many of them with long hair. The stage at the back looks out of place however, in the center is what appears to be the bow of a Viking ship, complete with a wooden dragon head on top and a few round shields off to either side of the stage.

"Hey Alex!" Raven waves at the bar, the girl looks up in surprise and moves over to them.

"Shit Rach, you brought a guy along tonight? Hey what's with the hair?" She asks.

"He's Richard Grayson and I just pulled him out of the Wayne Foundation Ball, where I also had to go." Raven replies.

"Uh hello?" Richard says as the girl nods at him. "You sounded surprised?"

"That's only because the only other person she's ever brought along was a raven-headed bombshell that almost got herself stabbed by Tommy, scared her off sadly. Hold on." Alex says before she is drawn away by a customer.

"Guess who." Raven says as she picks a particular photo off the wall and hands it to Richard.

"You're kidding me." Richard says as he looks at the portrait picture, immediately recognizing Diana behind the make-up and wild hair. She's been painted like Silver Banshee, mimicking the skull design of the villainess. Diana's face expresses surprise on the picture as she is drinking some kind of drink through a straw that's in the corner of her mouth while her pupils have turned to tiny black spots from the flash.

"Nope, I'll tell you about it later." Raven says as Alex returns and waves the photo over, taking a look at it before pinning it on the wall again.

"You should have seen the rest of her." She says with a smirk. "Beers?" She asks, getting a nod and two fingers from Raven and dives under the bar desk and pulls out two from a fridge hidden from sight. "Here you go, enjoy the show."

"Ohh, you can be a poet yet." Raven says while receiving the two beers after putting the money on the counter while Alex pulls a face.

"In your dreams Rach, and my nightmares." She replies before smirking and returns to her customers while Raven turns to Richard and hands him one.

"Well, cheers and welcome back." Raven says before downing a part of her hers, Richard follows a moment after.

"Thanks Rae, good to be back." Richard replies as five, mostly shirtless men walk up onto the stage, with the one with a large beard grabbing the microphone.

"GOOD EVENNG GOTHAM!" The man roars, getting a roar from the crowd.

"I am going to get closer." Raven quickly says to Richard, getting a nod from him before she pushes her way into the crowd, leaving him at the bar.

"Well, this will be interesting." Richard muses to himself, taking another sip of his beverage as the music begins without further introduction.

_Three hours later, Wayne Manor driveway._

"Well my ears are still ringing." Richard complains again, still smiling. "But it really was an experience."

"Good, the ringing will be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Raven replies while smiling, still running high on adrenaline. "Unlike what Punk Rocket got." She adds as an afterthought.

Two hours into the concert, right after a song, the front man of the band had been forced to dive aside from a sonic blast, fired by Punk Rocket that was standing in a window near the ceiling at the opposite end of the hall. The usual rant from the guy had commenced shortly afterwards, along with the threat of playing 'real' music. Just as the guy was about to strike his guitar, someone had planted an empty beer bottle on his left knee, causing him to first drop to the floor at least two and a half meters below him, then getting swarmed by a group of less than pleased fans before getting thrown out into the parking lot. Alex had the misfortune of having to tell the police about it, missing out on the last part of the concert that continued after Rocket got picked up by an ambulance. Nothing was damaged that wouldn't heal, in time. No one was arrested for the beating Rocket got, police cited it was self defense against an above average felon and that no one knew exactly who threw punches or bottles.

"Thought that this would have been his kind of music." Richard shrugs.

"Obviously not. Well maybe he will think twice about interrupting another concert." Raven replies as they head down the garage.

"I have to ask, was the bottle yours?"

"Nope, but I did spot a few others about to throw theirs as well. You?" She asks.

"Nope." Richard replies. "So why was Diana in war-paint?"

"To bait out Tommy, Bruce wanted both her and me to frequent those kinds of haunts, for safety reasons we went in pairs. Tommy had stabbed two standing in a crowd by the time we were sent in. We were undercover like that for a week before he tried stabbing Diana in an alleyway, promptly getting the stupid beat out of him before I arrived."

"How'd she take to that kind of nightlife?" Richard continues as she parks.

"She thought it was a lot of fun actually." Raven says as they get out. "Because of the makeup, no one recognized her. The anonymity is something she does enjoy having from time to time, so she feels like a part of the society we protect instead of being above it. Also it gave her a chance to see men act like most Amazons think all men act."

"Which is how?"

"Like drunken lunatics." Raven replies with a smile. "But it did amuse her."

"And you got to socialize I guess?" Richard says as they make it up to the garage door.

"Well yes, but I wasn't out of work mode."

"Unlike tonight." Richard notes, remembering spotting her wind milling her head around at a furious rate at one point.

"True, but I was allowed to. I hope that's not a problem for you?" Raven says as they walk through the kitchen.

"No, of course not. Actually I am relieved you were enjoying yourself. During my journey, I did fear from time to time you would turn into the Bruce I once knew, all work, no fun or worse." He says as they begin to head up the stairs.

"Like I said, Timid's time as the generally dominant emotion is over, hopefully not coming back anytime soon." She says as they reach the corridor leading down to Richard room. "Anyways, it was nice with some company tonight, good night Richard."

"Night Rae." Richard says before he heads down to his room, as Raven walks down to hers.

"So when did you two get back?" Bruce asks over breakfast, this morning being held inside due to the downpour outside accompanying the distant thunder.

"Two, I'd say, didn't check the time." Raven replies while sipping her morning tea. "You went on patrol?"

"A short round, nothing exceptional." Bruce replies.

"A pity." Diana shrugs. "Heard you had visitors?"

"Punk Rocket thought it was a good idea to antagonize a crowd of extreme metal fans." Richard shrugs. "Anything new on him?"

"Predicted to stay in a hospital bed for at least two months before he can be charged with assaulting the lead singer." Bruce shrugs with indifference. "Thankfully the police didn't add either of you on their list of suspects."

"Didn't have anything to do with it." Raven shrugs, getting a small smirk out of Bruce.

"But we did get to see a photo of Diana with makeup." Richard adds, getting a smile out of the Princess.

"The flash blinded me and the photographer was gone when I could see again." She says. "But someone here did take a few before we headed out each evening." She continues, fixing Tim with a friendly stare.

"Goth Wonder Woman, had to be archived." Tim replies smirking at the thought. "And I did ask."

"After I told you to." Bruce adds, still refusing to raise his eyes from his food.

"It was 'interesting' selections, to say the least." Alfred adds.

"My mother would have fainted if she had seen it." Diana continues.

"She has her pool, so she might have." Raven counters. "But I guess only you would know if she has criticized your choice of 'man's world' clothing."

"True. But she knows me well enough not to bother. Anyways, my shift a monitor duty begins in a few hours, I need to get going. I will see you all later." Diana says as she gets up and leaves the kitchen to few farewell's.

"Just so you know, I need you both to look after the city this weekend." Bruce says after a comfortable minute of silence. "There's a business conference in New York I have to attend to. And Tim has that school field trip starting the same weekend."

"To San Francisco of all places." Tim grumbles, having already worried about encountering one of the Titans while in civilian and knowing the memorial park was on the tour program.

"We got it covered." Raven replies flatly. "Right Richard?"

"Of course."

"I guess I am fortunate Diana only resorted to cursing my name yesterday." Richard says as he and Raven are going through their morning workouts, which still seems odd to Richard as he is straining with the barbell while Raven was pushing three times the weight without strain, but then again she did need to go to the League to get a proper workout.

"She would have been all over you three months after it happened, after that everyone who knew began calming down around the subject." Raven says while she Is doing a handstand before going into a complex gymnastics routine on the horse, ending it in a back spin that has her land on her feet.

"Nice moves."

"Thanks, thought I would never get the hang of that thing when I first tried, remember?" She says.

"That you showed a brief spark of over confidence and did a handstand right over it? How could we forget?" He replies with a smirk, it had been one of the first group workouts the Titans had done together and Cyborg, the athlete, had said it was easy. The ensuring thundercloud over Raven's head was almost visible as Cyborg and Beastboy laughed as she left the room.

"And that was so long ago now." Raven sighs. "Who'd have thought we get this far?"

"Yeah pretty amazing we managed it all." Richard agrees. "But we have had good teachers."

"That we have." Raven nods before she takes a swing of her water. "Oh and just so you don't forget, I still risk getting called away to Themyscira."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, Amazon." Richard adds with a smirk.

The rest of the week passes slowly, with nothing overly worrying happening in the city and the world surrounding it. Letting Richard have the time to return and visit Hayley's Circus, where he used to live and work before his parents passed away, taking Raven with him. The visit was very emotional to Richard, though he wouldn't show it, as he met many of his old colleagues. Raven had to endure a prank on his part as he had managed to drop a few peanuts into her back pocket before leading her over to see Charlie, the biggest of the circus' three elephants, who immediately began searching her for the treats, much to Richards's amusement and Raven's dread as the six ton animal advanced on her. For him it was worth it, even if it earned him a slap on the back of the head. At night that next day, since the visit had dragged out to include watching the evening performance, Richard found his pillows covered in dog hair.

_Early Saturday Evening_

"I am heading out." Nightwing announces as he pops his head into the kitchen, while Raven is busy enjoying her sandwich, while Alfred is dusting off a room somewhere.

"Already?" Raven asks as she looks up.

"Yup, in time to get some of the early dealers." He says.

"Ok, I will be heading out in an hour or two, Bruce asked me to run inventory on a number of things."

"Well, till we meet out there." He says, getting a nod from her before he heads out.

"Is everything all right down there Miss Raven?" Alfred asks over the computer as Raven is typing in the stuff they are growing short on, grumbling a little as she is into the third hour running, but it was her own fault for not doing it earlier.

"Fine, we are just growing short on a lot of stuff, placing the orders now." Raven replies as she has changed into her costume, but has left the mask off.

"Very well." Alfred says before turning off. Leaving her to place the orders, but she is distracted by an incoming transmission, making a small light blink. "Better not be another Bart-prank." She mutters as she pulls up her cowl before receiving the transmission that starts with a toot like someone was blowing into an imaginary trumpet.

_Do-det-do-dee. _"Greetings oh silent one!" Raven's eyes go wide at the Jokers voice. "Or is that you Batsy?" She forces herself to keep quiet, it had been too much to ask that the Harlequin of Hate had burnt down with Arkham. "Ah, it's you 'Batgurl', isn't it? I can hear you breathing!" Considering she has to activate the microphone to speak, she doubts he can. "Anywho me and some of the boys have been meaning to give you a proper welcome to this charming city of ours, but between all of our busy schedules and occasional homicidal rampages, we have been unable to pick a certain date to make you a cake. But tonight the cake came to us. Go on sonny, let her know." There is silence and a growing sense of dread in Raven as the fizzle of electricity is heard followed by a scream.

"Nrg… don't come… too many…" All emotions flee her as Richard groans again before she begins tracing the call.

"Now you know I have my favorite Robin, now all you have to do is come find us at….say where are we? Oh well, guess you will just have to find out. Be seeing ya HAHAHAHAHAH!" Raven simply kills the signal after realizing he was using Nightwings transmitter.

"Alfred, the Joker is back, he's got Nightwing." She says after opening the link to the computer Alfred was at earlier. "I am going out, I know where he is."

"Do be careful miss, I will alert the Master." Alfred replies before Raven rushes down to the car park and jumps onto her bike, favoring it over the bulky tank, that would be ill suited for the area she was heading into, the warehouse district near the Ironworks. The Joker is the only one Bruce insisted on being notified about when he was out of town and she knows that he will head back with all haste when he hears about it.

Throwing caution to the wind, driving faster than she usually does, she blasts down the streets of Gotham in an effort to get there as fast as possible. Arriving in the district some twenty minutes later, where she dismounts and scales the walls of a building before making her way across the dark attics as silently as possible, letting herself be guided by Nightwings signal before the infrared scanner begins picking up a large group of people. Silently she creeps over to peek over a dismantled door that serves as a very short railing between two support columns, spotting a group of ten gruff looking men standing around Nightwing who sits slumped on a chair between them tied to it with rope, while they loudly joke and chat amongst themselves. The ten wouldn't be a problem for either of them Raven knows, but she is looking for Gotham's most infamous madman, he is the one she has to locate. It brings up a scary thought that he is not here at all and has the place rigged to blow when she appears. Scanning the area she can't see beyond the cone of light the men are in, she has a hard time seeing anything due to a busted pipe that leaks steam into the air from the other side of the light.

"BOO!" Raven is caught completely off guard as something heavy crashes into her skull, making her tumble forwards, proving the door to be rotted through as she falls through it to land on her back on the ground below. As her eyes blur and go dark, she is certain she spots and red and black shape with an oversized mallet in her hands while the men close in around her.

* * *

**Author's Note's:** Sorry for the wait, things have been a little busy at this end. And things will now get worse here :)


	14. Mouth of Madness

She awakens with an aching head and blurry vision, only leaving her to realize that she is in a white room. As her vision gradually clears, she realizes she is in a padded room, with an old framed mirror in front of her, showing her to have been put in a medical bed to which her chest, arms and legs are restrained to, while having been tilted against the wall so she is standing up. Also, for fun it seems, she has been fitted with one of the medical gags the Arkham-staff used when patients might try to bite others; a close fitting piece of white rubber, with a grilled opening over her mouth and holes for her nostrils as it covers her face from chin to the bridge of her nose while being secured behind her head with a strap. It is a needless piece, since Batgirl's costume covers her mouth anyway and the 'fun' part is that it is while an uneven smile has been drawn on it with red. Next to the mirror a small, and old, television is broadcasting static as it's placed on an old chair, while a camera is sealed off in a box in one corner of the room at the ceiling. She doesn't waste much time as she begins wiggling around get her arms free.

"Good! You're awake!" Raven stops as the Jokers voice erupts from a loudspeaker. "Now you are no doubt wondering why you are here, and where here is? I would direct your attention to the TV in front of you for the first part. Raven begins working again as the screen shows a color image of Nightwing slumping in the chair from the warehouse, dressed in something that looks like his first Robin costume, a red vest over a green T-shirt, along with green underwear and the 'elf boots', as Richard called them. "Now my boys and I have been working to keep this dangerous patient nice and calm, while making sure he is comfortable again." The Joker giggles. "As your welcome aboard mission, it will be your job, to rescue the poor birdie before he has a little accident or something. But of course, we can't have it become all too easy for you, so I give you contestant number two!" Raven looks up again as the channel is changed to show a young black woman tied to a chair and gagged with a piece of cloth, she is obviously scared and crying; Tam Fox. "According to my boys, she is the daughter of some rich man. Of course there will be all sorts of things in your way to them both and you most likely won't reach them both, just look at all those armed men, what's a girl to do?" He asks as the camera alternates between pictures from different security camera's showing gun wielding men patrolling hallways, but most importantly giving away where she is, New Arkham Asylum.

The bat's had thought Jeremiah Arkham a nut when he emerged with plans for this new asylum, having found them in an old safe he uncovered in the ruins of the old asylum, claiming that this was the original plans his grandfather Amadeus Arkham had for the Asylum, but were unable to fund it then. While the old Asylum had once been an old stately mansion, belonging to Amadeus' family, consisting of old crumbling structures with hasty repairs being added when security did not suck up all the funding. The new asylum is a concrete labyrinth, Bruce admitted he dreaded this new structure more than old Arkham, the design was a mess, almost impossible to decipher and he was sure there were secret rooms and corridors hidden in the plans, and Raven had agreed with him, no sane mind would have made such a thing. But the city funded the project without a second thought, making this multi-story building a reality.

"But you bat-freaks are compulsive do-gooders, so try you will. But don't take too long...tick, tock… tick tock…" The Joker continues as Raven frees her other hand while the TV begins running a countdown from ten. Quickly she removes the strap over her chest before freeing her feet and storms out of the room, still wearing the mask. The room is destroyed in a deafening explosion as the TV's countdown reaches zero, showering her in dust as the ceiling over it collapses while she is thrown to the ground.

Getting back onto her feet, she removes the gag and tosses it aside before attempting to make contact with the computer back in the cave, growling as the link fails to penetrate the thick walls of Arkham. She would have to mention it to Bruce when she gets back. _"Navigating this place by memory would be foolish, they could have changed everything, and I don't even know where in Arkham I am. First priority, I need to find out where I am. But the explosion is sure to have been a signal, I have to get out of sight."_ She thinks before realizing there is nowhere to hide, other than the air vent that's running along the ceiling. Quickly she picks out a closed maintenance opening, moving to stand under it before jumping up, kicking the lid up and lets herself squeeze feet first into the pipe as she hears heavy footfalls pound down the hallway. She lies still as two thugs, one carrying a baseball bat and one with a pistol pass underneath her.

"Jezz…" One mutters. "Boss, something blew up down here." He says.

"_I told that lunatic we should have killed her."_ Comes a deep crackling reply, Raven's cowl identifies the likely owner of the voice to be Two-Face. _"I take it there is no body?"_

"Uh uh." The speaking thug says, making Raven roll her eyes, obviously the man was not first in line when brains were handed out that day.

"_Damn it!"_ Two-Face replies. _"Search the area, find her and kill her! To hell with the Clown!"_ He roars.

"Got it boss." The thicko henchman replies. "Come on, bet she went this way." He says before the pair head down the other way.

"_Wish they were all that stupid."_ Raven thinks before she begins crawling along the air duct, taking peeks out of the vent grills she passes on the way, getting around 70 meters before the pipe passes through a wall, leading into a small office, where she decides to get out, dropping silently into the dark room. Engaging night vision she scans the room, finding it to belong to an administration clerk, who obviously has a dislike to Jeremiah Arkham, if the photo with darts in it is anything to go by. Deciding there is nothing to gain by searching the place, she turns off the night vision after making her way to the door, she quietly opens slightly before taking a peek outside, finding herself looking into the bare back of a shirtless bald man. Freezing she lets her ears work, only picking up faint chatter, she opens the door more. The man doesn't register the attack before he has disappeared into the office, leaving no trace of him outside.

Batgirl carefully pokes her head out again a few seconds later, wary of alerting anyone to her presence. _"I am going to assume that that everyone else have either been captured or killed."_ She thinks as she looks from side to side of the broad, well lit corridor, like the rest of the place, all of the surfaces are white, except for the black handrails on each side. An interesting feature is that there are large screens suspended from the ceiling down the hall, currently turned off, used for information displays and commercials. Across from her is a maintenance cart with several bundles of electric cord on it. _"Hmm, guess even the regulars would need this."_ She notes as she walks out of the office and over the information map next to the door. _"Let's see, I am here. Both Nightwing's and Tam's feeds were live, meaning there must be surveillance camera's where they are held, I need to get access to the feed. Hmm, control post at the entrance has them no doubt, but so does the checkpoint two floors below me." _She thinks while plotting the route to the destination.

"Hey it's the bat!" Someone shouts, breaking her train of thoughts, cursing herself for being so careless as a group of men storm out of a nearby corridor, all of them wearing some kind of double shaded clothing, marking them as members of Two-Face's gang. She quickly pulls out her retractable bo-staff and charges them as well when she spots one man with a pistol and one with a semi-automatic rifle. Being outnumbered 12 to one is only a minor disadvantage for her as she lays into the gangers with the staff, kicks and punches while not taking any hits herself. The semi-auto is swiftly sent sliding down the hallway as it is kicked out of the wielders hands, leaving the pistol wielder to take two shots at her before it is lost as well, one impacting on her cloak with no damage done and one clipping the knee of an unfortunate ganger before the gunman is sent to the ground as he takes a heel to the cheek, breaking the jaw underneath as the last man standing up.

"Oh, jezus christ it hurts!" The shot man cries as he clutches his knee, being the only one capable of answering, Bargirl moves over to look down on him, placing the tip of her staff at his throat, getting his full attention as he lets go and lies back regarding her fearfully. She kneels down to inspect the wound, nothing serious. "Don't… arg!" he cries as she puts two fingers into the wound and begins writing on the floor with his blood.

"_Prisoners where?"_ She writes before directing his attention to it.

"Dunno, we hardly know where we are in this damn maze… ARG!" He cries as she grabs the wound again, squeezing it. "God stop!… I don't know! We were only told to get to this floor!" He cries as she keeps up the pressure. Satisfied he is not lying, she leaves him to get some of the cables before returning to tie all of the men together in pairs by their wrists, making sure all of them are secured before leaving them. After wiping her boots and gloves clean of blood in one of the men's jackets, the weapons are quickly disassembled, while she takes the trigger springs with her.

Moving down the hallway the men came from, she comes across a stairwell. _"Probably safer than braving the elevator."_ She reasons and grabs the door handle and pushes the heavy metal door open. Almost immediately she is thrown back as a bomb goes off on the other side of it.

"Ah ah ahhhh! You aren't done on that floor yet and I'd hate to have to bring the boys down on you." The Joker laughs as Batgirl looks up at one of the screens and spots the mad man on them. "Oh did I forget to tell you everything? Well… sorry." He says sarcastically as he pulls up a piece of paper. "Now hear this." He says, changing his tone to that of a courtroom ballot. "Tonight's tests will have you clear each floor of all the party animals waiting for you… Or else!" He says the last part suddenly as he leans into the camera. "Or else I am moving up the time table and letting a few special someone's have their fun with your objectives. Someone's like good old Victor Zsasz, I know he is dying to have some work to cut into." The maniac laughs. "Who knows, I might just do that anyway. Oh and in case you are a thicko and haven't realized it, each floor has been accommodated to someone. Good luck kiddo." He says before the screen goes dark, while Batgirl confirms the door to be bent so out of shape it won't open unless she cheats.

"_So he wants me to just clear out how many thugs and freaks in a limited amount of time? Just wonderful." _She grumbles before moving back to the map of the floor. _"Hmm Harvey is on this floor, but where?"_ She asks thinking for a few seconds, looking over the map. It's the administrative level, nothing but offices for the people who are employed to keep the place running and a number of other rooms that shouldn't be there. _"Duh."_ She sighs as she realizes that Harvey Dent, former district attorney could not be holed up anywhere other than in Arkham's very own courtroom at the far end of the north wing. Because of its nature as doubling as a maximum security prison on top of being a mental institution, the courtroom was installed to avoid the risks of bringing some of the inmates to a normal courtroom outside the facility.

Copying the image of the map into her cowl and her current location, she makes off towards the duality obsessed man. _"Odd, Dent usually has a small army of thugs working for him."_ She notes when she makes her way quietly down the hallways, meeting no one. What annoys her however is that there are no alternative ways of entering the room. As she always does, she slows down when turning a corner to take a careful peek before continuing. _"Hope there will be less theatrics from the rest."_ She notes as her thermal scanners show over thirty different heat signatures on the other side of the double doors to the courtroom, she opens them after palming several smoke bombs. Being met with a room filled with masked men, all in the style of the mask Slade once wore, but in a host of different shadings and materials seated in the spectator rows who all looks up at her when she enters, some murmuring.

"Defendant may approach the stand." Dent says as he appears out of a doorway next to the judge's seat, dressing in a half-decent half-ruined suit, assuming it was her he was talking to Batgirl walks calmly to enter the closed off area before the judge's stand, but remains standing between the two tables, while Dent has seated himself before her. "In the case Batgirl versus the innocent residents of Arkham Asylum, we find you guilty!" He says while pointing a finger at her, getting cheers from the people behind her, while she just stares at him. Quickly she picks out a pen and a pad of paper holding up for him to see before writing a question.

"_Bad day?" _ It reads.

"What?!" He snaps, getting the crowd to shut up in surprise.

"_No coin toss? No adherence to due process? Hardly the way you usually play this. You even have a real courtroom today."_ She can see him thinking about it after reading it. _"Good, means it wasn't just down to a coin toss." _She thinks, reminded about the time that Dent actually ended up putting himself away when a crafty policewoman wanted him to defend her case against himself, that situation had also taken place in a real courtroom and apparently Dent had gone all out on the theatrics back then.

"Just one of those days." He shrugs. "What's it to you?"

"_I just have the impression you seem like you'd rather be somewhere else."_

"Hmm." The man grumbles as he leans back in his seat. "I guess you could say I am more indebted than privileged to preside over this courtroom."

"_You owe the Joker to be here?"_

"Who else could get me to return to this place?" Dent shrugs, obviously having forgotten he was about to order her execution at some point, and his goons were apparently unsure what would happen if they decided to think for themselves.

"_Written or verbal?"_ She asks.

"Verbal." He shrugs again, crossing his arms over his chest before she slips him another note.

"_A verbal agreement is not binding and would not hold up in court. Unless it was actually recorded otherwise."_ He seems to light up at this for a second before the expression is muted again and he picks out his coin and flips it. Seeing the result he stands up.

"Come on boys we are leaving!"

"But boss?" One of the men asks, pointing at Batgirl.

"She hits harder than **him**." Two-Face shrugs as he walks past her and makes for the exit. "Now come on, there is a pair of banks I want to make a withdrawal from." He says as he exits the room.

Batgirl watches as the confused henchmen get up and leaves the room, some sending her daggers with their eyes, one younger wanting to pull a gun on her, but his friend behind him quickly dissuades him. Inwardly she smirks at this, it told volumes of the respect and fear she causes in these people. Eventually leaving her in the empty room, without having resorted to violence. She looks up at the statue of Lady Justice that is leaning out of the wall behind the judge's stand, wondering if Dike was sensing through such creations as the more religious Amazons thought the Gods did.

"We are omniscient, more or less, but I do think it was well played." Batgirl snaps around to spot a man in a white toga and a golden helmet with wings on it and a bundle of scrolls in a sack, sitting on the left table, realizing who he is, she quickly bows to him.

"Hermes, how may I serve?" She asks, knowing now it was how to address the Gods properly, when they were of the friendly variety.

"Now now Champion, I am just passing through. But it was a good ploy considering how well you know this place." He says.

"I would be surprised if he doesn't know it; with Arkham overrun, there's bound to be an iron ring of police outside. I hope so at least."

"True, but such are the chances. Oh, before I forget, Demeter wanted you to have this… ah, here it is. Good luck." He says as he tosses her a scroll after some searching in his bag and before he disappears in a blast of wind. Knowing it must be important for the goddess to send word, she rolls open the scroll.

"_Champion of Themyscira, I send word now because the trials you will soon face, while it is up to you to see them through, I will bid you tread carefully in places where the Great Mother presides. And beware the future when the Champion of Earth will reign."_ After reading this, the scroll instantly crumbles to dirt between Batgirls hands.

"_Hmm, this has Clayface written all over it."_ She muses. _"I have to go."_ She continues before leaving, storming down the hallway's, forcing the elevator doors open before swinging down to the next level, arriving on the floor in complete darkness. _"Crane." _She thinks as her throat begins to tingle and fear begins to grow in her mind. Holding her breath, she gets her gas mask on and turns on her night vision before moving into the dark and quiet world.

"Uhhhh you!" The Jokers voice startles her, telling her that the gas was potent. "I expected gun wounds and bruises! And you let Dent walk right out the door! I expected you to emerge bloody and wounded… is that too much to ask?!" He goes quiet after that.

"_Idiot." _Raven sighs as she continues exploring the floor, finding two security guards who were beyond help in an office, victims of the gas. _"I miss my empathy."_ She adds, having the impression that she is being followed, but with the gas and the loss of her other senses, it is hard to tell. _"But I still have ears."_ She realizes how to test if she really was being followed and moves to stand with her back against a pillar and the wall of the hallway. She waits for several minutes, tracking the noise coming closer to her, before she is certain the maker is right beside her. Breaking cover, she quickly grabs and pushes the figure against the wall with her lower arm, resting the scallops against the figure's throat. _"Mom?"_ She thinks in surprise at the face of the person in the robe.

"Raven… what are you doing?" The woman asks. "This wasn't what I raised you to become." Batgirl just stares at the woman, who she knows isn't her mother. "You've fallen, you aren't my child… daughter of Trigon!" She snaps as two extra eyes form on her forehead along with Scath's runes before she disappears, leaving Batgirl to stare at the wall.

"_Gas is affecting me more than I thought."_ She thinks, trying to calm herself, she had almost replied to the insult, but she had recognized the distinct sense of vertigo that comes with the fear gas, making her dread the thought of Crane having changed his gas to make it go through skin rather than lungs. Her calm is blown again when something trips over something in the darkness further away and out of sight, followed by some deep rumbling cursing. _"That's real."_ For the lack of better hiding places, she jumps up to the ceiling, cheating by using her Amazon strength and suspends herself by supporting herself between a ventilation shaft and a cable tube.

"Damn you Crane for flooding this place with poison, can't get a straight sent in here!" A deep grumble is heard down the way she came.

"_Look on the bright side Waylon, at least you are inoculated."_ A small squawk is heard from a guard walkie talkie as Scarecrow turns off. _"Think about her reaction to when she see's you now."_

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Killer Croc grumbles before squashing the walkie talkie in his huge hand as his huge scaly body walks slowly under her hiding spot. Working out a strategy, she drops down after he moves on and silently follows him, picking out a small flare sphere from her belt.

Ever since Jump City, and according to Batman, probably for the rest of his life, Waylon Jones has mutated further and further, now having actually grown a short snout of a crocodile and a tiny tail that pokes out of his only garment; a ripped pair of pants. His strength also continues to increase along with his size; a photo in the cave depicts him lifting a car over his head. These days, Batman is concerned about Waylon, years ago he considered him a thug, more brawn than brain. Now there seemed to be even less brain involved but much more muscle, which makes Waylon that much more dangerous if cornered. The Falcone family had found this out the hard way when they thought they needed to make an example of a Gotham Mask, 30 of them had him cornered in a forgotten sewer maintenance room and none of them made it out alive when Croc went completely feral. Now he stands at an intersection, sniffing the air, while Batgirl leans down and lets the small black ball roll down the hall and in between the reptile man's legs.

"Huh?" He looks down at the noise just as it explodes in a flash of white and sparks. "RAAHH!" By now Batgirl has moved from where she was, to stand on his left as the huge reptile-man swings his nose around, sniffing the air deeply. "I got your sent girl!" He says while moving around himself, Batgirl doesn't doubt his claim, his nose is like her hearing, far sharper than their eyes. "Ha!" He says before he throws a quick punch at her that leaves a hole in the wall as she dodges aside, running past him and kicks him behind the knee before moving further away from him.

"_Either I get him to head back to Crane or I take him down now."_ She knows both scenarios are unlikely as the situation is; fortunately she always carries something for everyone, in Croc's case; a Taser. As big and resilient as he is, electricity is still a weakness and the one she silently pulls out is more than enough for the job, the problem is that she also needs the pepper spray to block his nose in order to slow him down and make it possible to hit him the right place.

"I got you now!" The reptilian man roars as he storms right towards her, slicing the air with his claws, while she dodges and weaves aside while the walls suffer, culminating in her doing a back flip, planting her feet onto his big head and jumps down behind him, aiming to mace him when he turns around. "Minx!" He growls, before turning faster than anticipated, barely allowing her to land. Catching her chest with the back of his arm, getting a groan from her as she is sent flying into the wall, dazing her. "I've been waiting for years for this!" He says as he seizes her by her left leg and arm and lifts her into the air. "Bat flesh!" Her mind snaps out of the daze at the words, instantly realizing the Taser isn't in her hand anymore, only the mace canister.

"_Oh crap!"_ She thinks as he lowers her to take a bite out of her midsection, almost before realizing she does it, she leans over and shoves the mace canister into the back of his mouth, forcing him to swallow it whole in surprise. The action is enough for him to let go of her and lets her fall to the ground, banging her head against the floor.

"Yuk, I hate pepper." He spits after seemingly trying to sample the object he swallowed. "Better eat you to delude the pill." He growls as she is again hoisted into the air, with one arm closed around her chest. "Think ill want those ears." He says as he closes the other hand around her head, intending to pull it from her shoulders, she had enough of a mind to pull out two batarangs before getting seized again and stabs them both into the scaly underside of his arm as the hand closes over her head, getting him to pull back as if stung. "Keep fighting, get the adrenaline pumping… it will make the meal all the more tasty…" He says after sniffing the two pieces of metal and his own blood. "Maybe I should do what Bane did and make myself a name? The guy who hugged a Bat?" He asks, after seemingly having an idea, before she can say anything he wraps her in a bear hug, crushing her back against his chest, she can hear her own bones creak under the administration as she heaves for air. "Almost there girly, few more seconds." Croc growls as she begins to lose consciousness, before he suddenly stops applying pressure as his stomach rumbles and he burps loudly. Much to her surprise, she is dropped again. "Oh crap…!" Croc growls as he clutches his stomach before burping loudly again and sinks to his knee. "Jesus Christ what did you give me?!" He shouts at her as she slowly tries to get up again, while gas seeps from his throat.

Mace, or pepper spray, is measured on the same chart as a natural chili pepper, only regular mace is five times stronger than any natural fruit, and the canister that just dissolved inside Croc was fresh. Leaving him heaving for breath and burping uncontrollably on the ground while his system overheats. With his inhuman biology, he is left panting with his mouth open, since he doesn't have sweat glands anymore.

Batgirl however strains to walk in a straight line without support of the wall, failing as she bends over to pick up the Taser, falling onto it. _"Get up!" _She growls at herself, forcing herself to get up while her bruised ribs continue to protest at her movements.

Croc looks up sluggishly as she moves to stand over him. "No… " He manages before the sting of the Taser is felt at his neck, lighting up the corridor in blue light, she lets it work for several seconds before releasing him to unconsciousness, Bruce had mentioned they could never be sure with Croc because of his condition.

She stands over him for several seconds before she groans and drops to her knees, dropping the Taser as well. _"Damn, how does the others handle this. Oh…" _She groans as she tests her ribs, finding two bent and one cracked. _"Remember what Bruce said, we keep going till we drop, so get to your feet!" _She heaves as she gets back onto her feet and re-holsters the Taser before making her way back down the corridors, stumbling as she goes. _"Crane must be down here." _

Passing by the elevator and making several turns, while she gradually masters the pain poking her cracked rib, while becoming increasingly certain she is getting closer, memorizing the empty corridor ending in the crossroad ahead of her, she switches to the thermal vision. Spotting a far off heat emanation, she lets it guide her along, ignoring the pipes and radiators on her way. Along with the odd imaginary flare the gas adds. Funnily, she feels like the alien in the movie Tim and Bruce had her watch with them, though she wasn't really paying attention to it while it stalked and butchered a group of marines._ "There you are."_ She thinks as a massive heat signature appears on her vision; something she was taught to look for when looking for Cranes laboratories, as she comes closer, walking silently down the hall she begins to hear grumbling.

"I can't find a thing in here!" A weasely sounding voice complains in the dark as she turns a corner, spotting a moving signature through a half closed door. "And he paired me with that colossal handbag!" Crane growls, she confirms his identity by switching back to night vision; seeing him feel his way over a table with his hands, while a boiling vat stands in the background of the kitchen.

Picking her way silently over to stand next to him, she watches as he fumbles, unaware how close she is to him. "Where is that blasted container?" He asks, she can see why he has a hard time, most of the counter is covered with various ingredients he needs to make his poisons. Picking out a small liquid filled plastic container, she puts it and her hand in the path of his and waits. First point of contact from him is his pinky bumping into the tip of the container. "Ah there, you ar…" He says as he closes his hand over hers, he freezes for a second while she watches him. He gasps in fright and back away rapidly, Batgirl realize too late where his fear takes him, right into the stove with the boiling pot on.

His scream is ear piercing as he first burns his rear on the stove before his flailing hands pushes down on one of the pots handle's, turning it over and pouring the boiling contents down his back. Without hesitating, she moves to scoop him up as he falls unconscious from the shock and pain. Putting him face down on a free counter, she rips open the loose shirt he is wearing and the pants, spotting the swelling skin underneath. Grabbing several towels and cloths, she drenches them in temperate water before draping them over his wounds that now covers some 35 percent of his body. It is all she can do for him, leaving him chained to the counter with his head near a sink and his mask in the opposite corner of the room. Stepping back out into the hallway, she is blinded as the light suddenly comes on again.

"Well, well…aren't you the trouble maker?" The Joker asks over the speaker systems, as she blinks after turning off the night vision, in an attempt to regain her sights. "Giving Croc indigestion and boiling the good doctor! But I gotta say, it's more entertaining than how you handled old Dent." He says while lowering his voice. "Now, I am feeling generous, for your efforts I will let you arrive unmolested to where you are going. Come and get me!" He says, sounding menacing before turning off the speakers.

"_Yeah, and I am the Easter Bunny."_ She growls to herself before breaking into a run, making her way back to the elevator she came from, the doors fight her as she forces them open standing with her arms spread wide.

"Strike two!" Batgirl doesn't get to curse in her mind as her head is struck from behind again by Harley Quinn, making her tumble through the doors and into the emptiness of the elevator shaft. She has a saving grace as she doesn't pass out as her head scratches against the opposite wall, tearing off the gasmask, before the rest of her body does as well, reflectively she pushes back and turns in the air grabbing for the elevator cables. Suit and skin is torn from her palms before she collides feet first with the elevator at the bottom, leaving her lying on the roof for several minutes, while Pain wails her eyes out at the injuries in her head.

"_Bruce will kill me when he finds out about this." _She sighs before groaning and sits up to inspect her injuries. _"If I survive the night that is." _She sighs at the sight, confirming it was superficial, but still hurts and bleeds.

"Ding dong, Warden Joker would like to announce that so far tonight's score is; Harley girl 2, Batgirl squat!" The Joker laughs over the speakers inside the elevator. "And the Bat is down for the count, but let's not get our hopes up, they have a terrible habit of not dying."

"_By the pits, I should have known there would be something waiting." _Batgirl curses herself, as she gets up, deciding it is too risky to grapple up to the floor she wanted to go to, Harley could be waiting for her again, so she opens the service hatch and drops into the elevator.

"Oh there you are." The Joker continues as she stumbles out of the elevator. "Ohhh is the witto Batgurl hurt?" He asks as she stumbles to her hands and knees, her body protesting about the injuries and what was evidently gas that had seeped into the elevator shaft. "Well don't you worry none, we have just the people to make you feel better. Oh and a bonus tip, one of your targets is on this floor, congratulations!"

"_Thanks, you lying bastard." _She growls while trying to get up and make her way down the corridor, conveniently lighted for her, leading her to an open door, revealing a closed off garden outside. She pushes her pains away and focuses on the job at hand; the twenty thugs waiting for her, armed with clubs, chains and crowbars. She doesn't wait for them, and they don't wait for her as the two fronts charge each other.

There are hits, punches, kicks and throws, mingled with the noise of curses, shouts, cries of pain and surprise. She doesn't pull punches deliberately, but part of her is still reigning her in, but they seem to have no concern to who they actually hit with their weapons. But after six minutes, Batgirl is the only one standing, battered and bloody, but standing nonetheless, in a torn suit.

"Now is the time for the lead actor to take the center stage." A deep rumbling voice is heard, while she backs away and picks out a small grenade. In front of her; the ground buckles and heaves as it rises, first to a lump, then gaining a bulky humanoid form composed of brown, almost fluid dirt, with one arm growing into a hammer and one into a spike. "Ta-da, Clayface!" She sighs and throws the three special 'Clayface repellants' as Tim calls them, one in his chest and two in his shoulders. "Huh?" He asks dumbly before they explode a second later, freezing all the water in his body, rendering him a block of ice.

"_I've just about had enough of theatrics for one night."_ She sighs.

"Boo! What a damp squirt!" The Joker howls in annoyance. "But I guess you have fought him enough to come up with something to take all the fun out of him. Better go collect your prize." He says, as she limps onwards through the only other doors.

"_Guess I found the staff."_ She notes flatly as she enters an auditorium, where every seat is occupied, by a doctor or security staff member, most of them dead our out cold by the looks of it with slashed throats, bullet wounds or other obvious signs on abuse showing on many of them. They are all observing the two on the floor of the room. One is a tall, wiry, bare chested man with short blonde hair, with a large kitchen knife in one hand. His skin is covered in scars, self-inflicted, one for each victim and standing between two chairs. And the other a young dark skinned girl, wearing a black dress, is strapped into one of the wooden chairs with a cloth gag in her mouth, obviously at her wits end.

Batgirl knows she has to tread extremely carefully now, Victor Zsasz, while not physically imposing, is one of Gotham's most dangerous men. Cunning and unpredictable, you can never know what he might do before his compulsion to murder takes over, Batgirl fears Tam Fox has been witness to him subduing this lust for murder on some of the audience, using the knife in his hand. She has heard Bruce mention, that Victor is his most hated enemy, even more so than the Joker. Because of the things Victor has done and will do, the Joker he can understand to a degree; he will murder for a laugh. Victor kills because he holds that nothing has any meaning and that he is really saving people from their pointless lives, making him another opposite of what the Bats do; save everyone, regardless of who they are.

"I knew you'd get here." He says quietly as she walks down the stairs, noting that he is too far from Tam to kill her without throwing the knife. "But it matters not, nothing matters." He says as she stops at the foot of the stairs. "The Joker said I should try something new. It doesn't matter, but I want to make you an offer." She raises an eyebrow at him at this. "Sit in this chair and take three cuts from me, and I will let you all leave." She takes a look at the chair he patted once, same type as the one Tam is occupying, before looking at Zsasz, she has seen numerous photos of him and she can see one difference here. It is in his eyes, on all of the photo's they are essentially dead, be it mug shots or pictures of him taking a knife to someone, no emotion has ever been captured in them. But now, she can see a brief spark of excitement in them. She doesn't have long to decide, she knows and the beatings she's taken so far will affect her throw if she wanted to throw a batarang at him. _"Can I afford it?"_

The two of them have not met before, Victor had only been active once after Richard left the second time and Bruce and Tim took him down while Raven was on the other side of town. So perhaps it is because of the first meeting she can see it, but she doubts it, it's something else. _"I'm going to die."_ She sighs to herself before nodding once.

"Sit then." Victor says motioning at the chair, while Tam moans and whines as Batgirl walks past her, thinking her would-be savior had just signed both their death sentences and Batgirl can't help but think the same as she sits down. "What I intend to do requires finesse and for you to sit still." He says as he makes to fasten her right hand to the armrest, she just nods again and he proceeds to strap her arms and legs to the chair. Again she wonders if she just made her last mistake when he stands up after finishing and gets the knife out. "Don't scream." He says as he examines her body with his eyes, noting her already substantial injuries. Taking a little more interest in the bruise front part of her left shoulder that is visible through the tear in her costume.

He moves to her right shoulder instead and lifts the fabric a little with his fingers before cutting a rip in it, letting the pale skin underneath show. "I wonder if the Bat thinks you foolish or brave?" He asks as he let the tip of the knife play over her skin. She breathes heavily when the knife is pushed forwards and into her shoulder. "That was one."

"_The arrow didn't hurt so much." _She growls inwardly as she bites down, trying to calm her breathing while he goes back to studying her. It doesn't take him as long as it did before, making another quick jab at a torn section of her tight, getting another heave out of her that turns to rocking, forcing herself not to scream. _"By Azar…"_

"And now the last one." Zsasz says as he leans forwards and lifts up the part of her mask that closes over her neck. Batgirl notes, with a little worry that the counter measures usually in place there, must have been destroyed or damaged since he is not gassed. With the skin of her neck exposed, she really begins to wonder if she made a mistake in doing this, when he grabs her head with her free hand and forces her to expose her neck further. "One movement and you could die." He says before slowly forcing the knife to enter her again, making her perform a superhuman effort in not moving or breathing as the knife is pushed deeper in, it creeps her out when she can feel the metal on the wrong side of her windpipe. Ever so slowly, he begins pulling it out again. Leaving her to slump in the seat, breathing slowly. There is a brief second where she fears he will continue as his eyes seems to flash, but he sheathes the knife. "You are very brave. We will meet again one day." He says before untying her. "But I must think. Take them and go." He says as she gets up and shuffles to Tam, untying her, hushing her before she can say anything after the gag is removed.

Getting up the stairs, proves more difficult than first anticipated and Batgirl ends up leaning on Tam for support, the wound in her leg proving to be a serious disability. But they manage, when a burly security guard with a prosthetic hand relieves Tam. "Come on, let's move people." He says quietly and a small crowd of people quickly gets out of their seats and hurries out of the abattoir, leaving Zsasz to sit with the dead while the living gather outside. The guard guiding Batgirl to sit on a bench, while the others just stare at Clayface and the twenty men on the ground outside.

"Rest, you've earned it." The man says, Raven looks up to regard the middle-aged black man, with Aaron Cash written on his name tag, Arkham's Chief of Security. She shakes her head before getting out the pad and pencil before writing with a shaking hand.

"_Joker still has Nightwing. Croc and Crane are on the floor below the courtroom. Tam was just the distraction."_

"You know my name?" The girl asks as she reads over the man's shoulder, or elbow to be precise.

"Can't let you go after him alone, not in your condition." Cash says.

"_You need to keep these people safe, Zsasz is still loose, along with Dent, Joker and Quinn. Get them out if possible." _Batgirl writes getting up while studying the exterior of the building, noting the widows. _"Don't worry about me."_

"All right." Cash sighs, knowing Bat's weren't up for arguing when their minds were set on something. "Everyone grab a weapon, we are moving out!" He shouts at the others. "Good luck." He says to Batgirl before moving to find a weapon for himself.

"But…you could get hurt." Tam quips, Batgirl just holds out her arms, showing off the many rips and tears that reveals the wounds underneath, telling her it was too late for that. "I… Thank you." Tam stumbles over the words before embracing Batgirl. "I was so scared!" She continues as the emotions overrun her and she breaks down in tears, Batgirl can only hug her back and soothe her while rocking her gently as Tam clings to her.

"_She didn't deserve this."_

"Miss Fox, come on, we have to go." Cash says as he returns armed with a lead pipe, a few minutes later when the worst of Tam's breakdown has passed.

"O… ok." She sobs as she tries to dry her eyes. "You be careful." She says to Batgirl who just nods, before picking out her grapple gun and fires it at a window, several floors above them tugging on it before letting it pull her up, leaving the group to watch her as she disappears through the window beneath it. "Please be careful." Tam whispers.

"Ah there you are. Bloody, wounded, victorious… how wonderful!" The Joker laughs over the screen outside the office Batgirl crashed through adding more rips to her costume and skin. "Follow the lights! Now come and get me!" He says again as the lights outside the hallway she is in, go out.

"_What choice do it have?"_ She sighs and walks down the lighted path for several long minutes before coming to a pair of double doors, leading into gym hall. Pushing against them, she is admitted into the huge chamber, where the Joker is sitting in one end in a big green stuffed chair, mounted on a pile of mannequins and dolls with a walking stick in one hand, while leaning his feet on the back of Jeremiah Arkham who is on his hands and knees. While a laptop computer with a small camera mounted on the top stands on a rolling table next to them.

"And here she is! The hero of the night!" The madman exclaims as he claps his hands, while she walks in, both claps and her boots makes echoes in the otherwise empty room.

"Get her girls!" Raven spins around at the sound of Harleys voice, spotting a darkened storage room where two huge hyena's emerge, storming towards her with hungry gleams in their eyes.

Batgirl only has time for one and tosses the batarang, bringing one of the hounds down as it is struck on the side of the head while she carried to the ground by the other one, keeping it at arm's length as it snaps at her face and scratches at her body.

"Aww, witto Batgirly getting woozy?" Harley asks as she appears besides the two, her huge mallet slung over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She says as she raises her hammer high. Batgirl thinks fast and twists, forcing the hyena to take her place on the floor right as the hammer lands, getting a long wounded whine out of the creature. "Ah oops." Harley says as she looks down on her wounded pet. "Oh, crap!" She says as Batgirl gets to her feet. "Stay down Batgirly!" She continues, charging with the mallet raised.

"_Right." _Batgirl growls inwardly as she arrests the mallet's decent with a single hand on the shaft, before moving forwards and digs her fingers into Quinn's stomach, letting the woman fall to the floor with a groan before she does what Guy Gardner once did; vomits while on all fours, while Batgirl watches.

"Mista J?" She asks weakly, before a boot bears down on her back, forcing her face first in her own mess, Batgirl holds her there as Quinn struggles to be allowed breathe, seeing the struggle lessen, she shoves her off the pile, leaving her to cough and spit, before she turns to the Joker who just sits and smiles at her.

"Well, well, well, aren't we brutal?" He says before getting up, stretches his suit taking a crowbar with him. "But now it's time for the old master! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He says before a toxic green cloud is spayed from the flower in his jacket, obscuring everything around her while the Joker charges in. "What?!" he exclaims when the swinging crowbar is arrested like Harley's mallet, before Batgirls head comes crashing out of the cloud, ramming him on the nose, making him drop onto his back with the force that breaks it.

"Not funny BG!" He growls as she emerges from the cloud that has some chuckles in them, as she reaches for him, he rises to grab her with one hand. She is quick enough to twist away and grab his arm as she spots the buzzer in his palm. "No fun!" He growls, getting a smirk from her before she slowly guides his palm towards himself. "Hey! Get your own act!" He cries, unable to counter her superior strength, she deliberately holds it for a few seconds before she shocks him with his own device for several seconds. Getting drool and giggles out of him, before she drops him on the floor.

"He's ill." Arkham says as he sits up and rubs his back as if nothing overly odd had happened. "There's someone in the showers." She just nods at him and moves to the adjoining room.

She is moves as quickly as she can when she finds him, wearing only his mask and the shorts, covered in bruises and cuts and his own blood, still tied to the chair, parked in one of the shower stalls, with a TV in front of him, untying him before checking for injuries after his shallow breathing tells her he is alive.

"Raven… is that… you?" He mumbles quietly while slumping to the side, forcing her to catch him before he hits the ground.

"It's is, your safe now." She whispers while she breaks apart on the inside when she confirms the many injuries he has, but none that meant he couldn't be moved.

"I knew… you'd come." He mumbles. "Despite my… orders."

"Anything for you." She whispers as she takes off her cape and wraps it around him, before slinging his unbroken right arm over her shoulder and pulls him to his feet. "Let's get out of here." She says and slowly but surely pulls him along.

"Batman?" Jim Gordon asks in surprise as the huge black tank arrives on the edge of the iron ring of police and National Guard surrounds Arkham Asylum with screeching tires, and the Dark Knight jumps out.

"Anything Jim?" He asks, spotting the mass of people moving towards the Asylum.

"It's all over. Got a call five hours ago that Arkham had been seized, but it was accompanied with a threat of bombings if anyone entered the building. Dent emerged an hour ago with some of his goons. Ten minutes ago, Aaron Cash led a group of surviving staff and Tam Fox out. Said Batgirl had saved them from Zsasz. Didn't you know?"

"I was…" The Dark Knight says before getting cut off.

"Sir at the door!" An officer yells, drawing both their attentions to the point, spotting two black figures emerging, one draped in a cape, leaning on the one next to him. Batman runs to meet them, knowing who it is and Gordon following, while the pair begins shambling down the stairs, stopping at the foot where they are met by Batman, who has to fight to conceal his shock at the sight of the two.

"He needs help." She whispers, breaking him off from the stare he was giving them, making him scoop up Richard in his arms and carries him away. Leaving her to stumble down alone, before being met by Gordon, who doesn't hesitate to swing her arm over his own shoulder, letting her lean on him as he guides her towards the batmobile, only to be met half way by Batman, who takes over and carries her to the car as well, she barely has time to register her being seated before she finally allows the exhaustion and wounds to overwhelm her as she loses consciousness.

* * *

Author's Notes: Heavily inspired by the Arkham Asylum games. :)


	15. Rise of Terra

_The Batcave:_

"Raven?...Raven can you hear me?" Bruce asks as the purple haired woman stirs in her bed. "Raven how many fingers am I holding up?" He asks holding up four.

"Waffle?" She mumbles, her mind still asleep.

"Do you know who I am?" He continues.

"Santa Claus." Bruce smiles at her, both answers are part of the mental response program she had designed herself, in case she was captured. It was something all of them have trained themselves to combat truth serums and the like.

"Ollie Ollie oxen free." He says, getting her attention, the code word they agreed on, it was stupid and no one would suspect the dark and gritty Batman of saying it.

"Morning." She says quietly as she forces herself awake.

"Early Sunday evening." He corrects. "How are you feeling?"

"Strapped down, otherwise like a train wreck." She says, noting that her hands and feet were restrained to the bed she is lying in.

"Residue from the fear toxin and Joker Venom, you've had a few vivid nightmares, there's still a slight trace of it in your system. You feel up to telling me what happened?" He asks as he takes up a seat between the two beds on the platform.

"Sure." She shrugs, guessing she would have to free herself anyways. "Richard had headed into town early to get some of the early dealers, I was running the inventory check you asked me to do so I was delayed. Three hours after he left I got the call from the Joker that he had captured Richard, I notified Alfred before following the tracker signal to an old abandoned warehouse. Here I made the first mistake, Harley managed to sneak up behind me as I was scouting out the situation on the ground and I was taken along. I woke up alone in a windowless room, the Joker had a TV placed with me and went on to outline his scheme before the TV blew up. I couldn't make contact with the Cave, radio couldn't penetrate the walls. Anyways, I knew needed to get access to the video surveillance, but the floors were locked down as long as I did not dance to the Jokers tune. First one I had to get through was Dent, but I managed to get him leave on his own volition, he didn't really want to be there."

"You were seen talking to someone on the video feed, or pretending to talk to someone?" Bruce says.

"Hermes, he had a message for me and wanted to let me know he liked how I managed to trick Harvey, he was captured right?" She asks getting a nod. "The message was from Demeter, who warned me about encountering Clayface and possibly someone called Earth's Champion. With that floor cleared, I made my way down to the floor below me, finding it in complete darkness and filled with fear toxin. There I encountered Waylon, I was lucky to survive it." She sighs. "I got the taser knocked out of my hands, leaving me to force him to swallow my mace canister."

"Explains the diarrhea he is suffering from." Bruce nods.

"Crane was on the same level, turns out the Joker had turned out the lights and Crane couldn't find anything in the darkness. I startled him when I found him in a kitchen and he backed into the lit stove he was cooking something on, resulting in him burning and scaling himself. I did what I could for him before I left."

"Crane will make it; but it will take some weeks before he is able to sleep on his back." Bruce shrugs, getting a nod from her.

"Harley managed to sneak up on me again when I made my way to the next floor, I was dumb enough to believe him when he said I wouldn't run into anything. I don't know how far down I fell, but when I came to I needed a few moments to get over it." She says waving her bandaged hands at him. "He told me one of the captives was on the floor. I found out that twenty thugs were as well, along with Clayface, it took me longer to get through his thugs, the cryro-grenades worked like a charm. I entered the auditorium finding Fox and Zsasz there. Zsasz offered me a crazy deal, one I probably shouldn't have agreed to, let him cut me three times and we could leave without further bother."

"You agreed to this?" Bruce asks, getting a nod.

"There was a spark in his eyes, I don't know why, but it seemed like he really was interested in his own proposal, so I let him cut me in the shoulder, leg and my throat, while being unable to move mind you. It was crazy, reckless and stupid, but it just seemed genuine."

"Zsasz, could have killed her for hours on end, he was most likely even with her when you first became aware of her being there. It was risky, but it paid off and Zsasz was contained without any further incident. I know what happened afterwards, Tam left without a scratch, though she might need some counseling."

"That's good. Does Tim know?"

"Came back when he heard, I have him keeping an eye on her in case someone tries something." Bruce says.

"And Richard?" She asks, noticing he was still out in the bed next to her. "And me?"

"You have a cracked rib and two bent, a slight concussion, numerous bruises and cuts, but you should be out of bed in a matter of hours. Richard will need two months in a wheelchair because of the broken bones, and he is covered in bruises and cuts, but Mid-Night and Tompkins assure me he will mend in time, his body will at least." She takes note of this last part.

"They did something more?"

"It's on camera." Bruce sighs, trying to find the words. "Terra was there, he was conscious, it happened before the beatings became too serious."

"Bruce, what did Terra do?" Raven asks as the cold sense of dread makes her stomach knot up, she can see Bruce drop all emotions, replying as Batman.

"She… forced herself onto him."

Ravens reaction is several seconds of mute shock, before she begins struggling furiously to get free all while cursing Terra in several languages. But the restraints were designed to hold her, since no one in the cave could do it if needed. Bruce lets her rage, like he had allowed himself to. Letting her calm down on her own, while she begins hissing slightly.

"Bruce, if you want me to… I will find her and make her suffer for it." She says quietly, battling to keep the tears back.

"I know." He sighs as he gets up and hugs her. "But we can't act on this, not even this." He sighs heavily, telling her how much he wanted to kill Terra himself, before they both fall into silence for several minutes.

"And if she is this Champion of Earth Demeter mentioned?" Raven asks.

"You take her down, and we put her in a hole for the rest of her life." Bruce sighs.

"It might be more than that." Raven says. "The events on Themyscira gave me a new job." She gets his attention with this. "Hippolyta believed an ancient title had once again become necessary. Diana is the Champion of the Gods and thus subjected to their whims. Hippolyta named me the Champion of Themyscira, so that we have someone the Gods have less authority over. Only myself, Hippolyta and General Philipus knows this for now. I am letting you know this because, if Terra is this Champion of Earth I was warned about, then I may end up facing her on Themyscira." She replies, thinking that if the Gods sent word it meant that there was most likely another Olympian involved or someone connected to them in some way.

"What you do as an Amazon, is your choice and duty." Bruce says, surprising her, he is going to let her do it; he just doesn't want to know about it, the two just sit there in silence for several moments before he speaks again. "You did good Raven, you proved again you don't need powers to wear the uniform." She huffs at this.

"It's luck more than skill, Harley could have killed me at the elevator shaft, Zsasz only had to have one bad thought and he could have killed me as well." She sighs. "I need to be better if I am going to continue, I was a rank amateur out there."

"She says after having bested a host of Gotham's most dangerous criminals." Bruce says as he releases her from the restraints. "But work on your flaws and minimize them."

"I will." She nods. "I will stay with him, if it's ok?"

"He will need all of us when he comes to." Bruce says before leaving her to pick out the laptop on the shelf between the beds and begin to writer her report of the horrid incident.

She keeps vigil over him for several hours, passing the time with reading, meditating and something she had developed when forced to wait, but still remain vigilant; pushups, chin-ups and shadow boxing. Alfred complains that her wounds would reopen, when he comes down to her with supper. He sighs when it is his turn to watch Richard, as Bruce is about to head out for the night, much later than usual, and with Raven insisting on going with him.

She is informed that she and Richard had been involved in a solo car crash, Richard having borrowed one of Bruce's convertible's and lost control of the car, sending it, with them in it, down a hill and into a tree. Clark agreed to drive the car, flying away as it went airborne. Diana was worried to hear about the events, but promised not to come rushing unless Raven insisted. Bruce had arranged for Dr. Leslie Tompkins to be listed as their only physician, on paper.

The elderly woman was one Raven had little difficulty warming to, she was like a kindly grandmother sort, but she is always slightly disapproving of their work because of her profession. Bruce had played a rare joke on her and mentioned, during Raven's and Leslies first official meeting, that Raven had been complaining about some back pains when she had to lift something. Leslie had of course tried the usual way of applying pressure to various points, but due to Raven's constitution she had to give up, mentioning she wondered if Raven was a rock. He had then suggested that Raven try and lift something in the Cave. Leslie, like most of Gotham, did not know Raven is an Amazon, due to her lack of recurring media appearances and how the people of Gotham have enough to deal with in their own lives to follow those of others. So the old woman was caught off guard, when Raven casually held the two point five ton Batmobile over her head, while waiting for Leslie to do her inspections. As per League requirements, Raven had to undergo several tests of her powers, finding that with the Godswater in full effect, she is able to lift just shy of twelve tons, Diana assures her it would increase in time with her profession and age, not that it matters to Raven who could increase it with her telekinesis if needed.

When Raven and Bruce return home, several hours later, they find Tim holding the vigil. Through the remainder of the night, they keep changing the guards, hoping Richard would wake up. During her tenure, Raven sets to study the design of the Healing Ray she acquired from Io, writing down a translation of the notes on a block she also brought with her. Io's fear of the Ray ending up mass produced is quickly proved unfounded, the device is part magical, and requires a core of of a metal called 'amazonium', a metal only found on Themyscira. Not wanting to risk making Io's fears becoming real however, she splits up the notes, isolating parts of it, and sends off the different data to Fate, Zatanna, Mr. Terrific and Cyborg, only telling them only that it was part of an abandoned project from Themyscira before being relieved by Bruce.

"Raven, wake up!" Tim shouts while he bangs his fist against her door in the early afternoon, getting her to bolt upright with a groan produces by her injuries. "He's up!" Tim shouts before she hears him running down the hallways.

She quickly throws on the purple bathing robe she discarded in the table chair after having taken a shower, and a pair of slippers before walking quickly down to the cave. Finding Bruce and Alfred re-tending to Richards injuries while Tim stands in the background and watches them while idly chatting, mainly it's Alfred doing the talking. She walks down by the staircase to stand behind Tim, feeling pleased that Richard is smiling slightly as he looks at Alfred. This changes instantly when Richard notices her, immediately begins to back away as he gasps, at the sight of her.

"Master Richard, what's the matter?!" Alfred asks in surprise. "It it just Miss Raven." He says without getting contact with him, while he begins to hyperventilate.

"He's… scared of me." Raven gasps before retreating out of the cave and back to her room, horrified by the look that was in his eyes. _"Terra… what have you done?"_

"I should have noticed it before." Bruce says as he sits down on her bed, having let himself in, with her leaning against the headboard while hugging her knees to her chest. "Terra's complexion was notably different in the video in comparison to Richards and her hair was dark, missed it due to the… event. She administered a drug to him, some kind of hyper-stimulant she got from Crane." He says, knowing she knew Arkham, for all its modern installments still used black and white surveillance camera's.

"Making him do what would otherwise take months of conditioning." Raven sighs without looking up. "She impersonated me, and made him dead scared of me. This wasn't about him, she did it to get at me, through him... this is my fault."

"No!" Bruce snaps. "This is hers, and no one else's. Richard will recover, it will just take time."

"It might never be the same again." She sighs.

"He will recover and you can still see him, he didn't fear you at all when you were in costume." Bruce says.

"It's not the same." She sighs.

"Raven, I know you need to be there for him, as much as he needs you, but right now I don't think he can handle to see you without it on." Bruce says. "Try at least, before I call up J'onn."

"Richard?" Batgirl asks as she carefully makes her way down the stairs, letting him know she is coming. "Is it ok?" She continues as he looks at her, with something akin to shame in his eyes.

"I don't know what came over me when I saw you… Why are you dressed up, it's only three?" He asks, putting away the newspaper he was reading one handed.

"Bruce thinks you were given something, a conditioner of some sort, and with her…" She stops when he shuts his eyes and breathes deeply. "I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be, it's ok." He says, calming down. "I guess I will finally get that therapy Vic joked about." He says, trying to draw a smile.

"Yeah." Raven sighs. "But how are you holding up?" She asks after sitting down next to him.

"I feel worse than the night when you saved me from the Slade illusion. Hear you went through hell to get to me?"

"Just a bunch of psychotics, wish I could have gotten there sooner…" She says.

"You got there in time to save as many as you could." He cuts her off.

"I was a rank amateur, Harley got the drop on me twice." She sighs.

"Harley is actually very dangerous, she's agile and quiet when she wants to, and Ivy made her immune to poisons after the two joined up for a period."

"I know, it's the reason why she could move around the floor filled with fear toxin without a gas mask."

"So how about you? You didn't get hurt?" He asks, making her smirk.

"Got hurt plenty, besides from Harley swinging her mallet at my head twice, I got bent ribs form Croc, most of the skin in my palms torn off after Harley dropped me down an elevator shaft. I took numerous hits from a large group of armed punks a few moments later and three precision cuts from Zsasz. Pretty sure I have a concussion from all the hits my head took, but I am still standing."

"Can I have your constitution?" He asks.

"If I could, I would." She says, getting odd silence from him. "You scared me half to death."

"Well, guess we are even then." He sighs as the two of them drift in comfortable silence. "Thanks for coming to get me." He says quietly after a few moments, she gives his hand a little squeeze.

"No problem."

"He has panic attacks just by thinking about mine or Terra's appearance." Raven sighs as she finds Bruce sitting outside the cave entrance.

"I have contacted J'onn to see if there is anything he can do, but he said we shouldn't get our hopes up, chemically induced fears are hard to fix safely. But at least you can still talk."

"We both know it's Batgirl his mind is comfortable talking to." She says as she sits down next to him. "If J'onn can't do anything, I hope we can gradually make him comfortable around me again."

"He will realize he has to face his fears at some point. But till then, he just needs to rest." She nods as he gets up. "I have notified the League that Terra is active again."

"Good, hopefully they get to her before I do." Raven sighs.

J'onn arrives later in the evening and has Richard examined for an hour before announcing that the unnatural fear could be removed by him, but J'onn would have to rewire his brain to do it, and even for him, that is not a safe undertaking. Professionally, his opinion is that it is best if Richard can overcome the fear himself, but that currently the fear is enough to kill him. The Martian stays for another hour, helping with moving Richard from the cave to his room and talking. Raven reveals the plans to the Ray to him, in hopes of Mars having had some similar device, but J'onn can only say he would look into it. He also got to ask how she was coping with the loss of her other abilities, something the League was wondering in the corridors of the Watchtower. But he assured her he could feel her abilities were still there, but it was like there was a block she needed to get past to access them. While that was uplifting, it also meant it was Raven herself that was blocking them, unless someone had implanted it after the battle on Themyscira. But J'onn noted that it might be overcome by sheer force of will on her part.

A week passes by with nothing exceptional happening; Richard has frequent nightmares, which doesn't surprise the others who try to cheer him up during his waking hours. He remarks Raven tries too hard when she appears with a paper bag over her head. Sadly they also find out she can't show him the color of her skin either as it triggers the memories, forcing her to dig out her winter wear and other concealing clothes. It hurts him that it is his mind that's forcing her to resort to disguises like this, in her own home, and they all know it. But she is adamant on helping him recover, even if she has to resort to costumes to do it.

"Uh Bats, you have Raven with you right?" Wally asks as he suddenly appears on the screen on the computer in the cave. Said woman is practicing blind fighting in the training cave.

"I do, why?" Batman asks.

"Uh, you might want to tune in to Jump City Channel 4." The speedster says, getting a raised eyebrow from Batman before he has one of the smaller screens tune into said channel.

"Raven!" Batman yells at the sight, Raven comes running instantly.

"What? Oh no…" She says at sight of the breaking news.

"_Earlier today, a figure appearing to be the former Teen Titan Raven arrived on the steps of City Hall, claiming to show the world the real her before tearing the foundation out from under City Hall. Rescue teams are still searching for survivors, but chances are slim due to the excess of the damage done. Hold up, we seem to have gotten hold of Cyborg, Raven's current team member of the San Francisco Titans, we go to him now." _The anchorwoman says as the images of the completely flattened building roll over the screen before switching to the image of the cybernetic man. _"Cyborg, thank you for joining us, you have news regarding the events in Jump City?"_

"_I do, having gone over the surveillance videos from City Hall, I can assure everyone it is not Raven who is responsible for this."_ He says.

"_How can you be sure, she is telekinetic after all?" _The woman asks.

"_Because I know her, and I have seen how her powers affect things." _Cyborg says. _"See, whenever she tries to affect something, this black aura appears around the object. This aura was not visible in the video. Also I know Raven does not need a rock to stand on to fly, leading us to suspect is an old Titan adversary, dressing up as Raven in an attempt to discredit her."_

"_Any chance you can say who this is?"_

"_I can, a geomancer known as Terra, who escaped Arkham Asylum in Gotham when it burned down last year. We implore if anyone sees her, usually transporting herself on a floating rock, do not engage her, she is insane and extremely dangerous, contact your local law enforcement if you do." _Cyborg says.

"_Thank you Cyborg. We go now to Donnie who has Superman available for a comment from the Justice League." _The reporter says before the image shifts.

"_Thank you Charlie. Superman, can you confirm the actions in Jump City were not committed by the Justice League member known as Raven?"_ The unseen man asks the Man of Steel now appears on the screen.

"_I can indeed. While we cannot inform the public of Raven's whereabouts at the current time, I can however personally confirm she was thousands of miles from Jump City when it happened."_ Superman says.

"_And the earlier suspicion that a rogue Titan is involved?" _

"_Terra is our main suspect at the moment." _Superman confirms.

"_But why the dress up?"_

"_Terra has a bitter hatred of Raven, ever since their early days in Jump City and she was personally escorted to Arkham Asylum by Raven after she was last apprehended and now seems to be targeting those around her." _

"_I see and can the League confirm the difference in power's that was reported?"_

"_We can, Raven is currently on our reserve list as her powers were recently burnt out temporarily and is recuperating. Our hearts go out to the families who have lost in this tragedy and we will not stop before Terra is apprehended." _Superman says before nodding to the man.

"Clark, you idiot." Bruce growls as Raven sighs, not everyone in the world would know she was effectively powerless, meaning another can of worms would be coming their way.

"We need to bait her out, before she hurts anymore people." Raven says.

"She won't fall for it." Bruce says. "She will keep making hit and run tactics on you before calling you out."

"No one should have to suffer because of me."

"No. But that is what she wants." Bruce says. "To attack you psychologically before physically, Bane did the same to me."

"By blowing open Arkham, I read the files. But I can't just sit here and watch."

"We will keep other likely targets under surveillance and try and track her movements, but unless we can catch her in a hideout, there is not much else to do."

"Except damage control." She sighs. "I will go and help."

"Be careful." Bruce says, getting a nod from her.

_Later:_

"Guess I have to ask how it went?" Richard asks from his bed as Raven plops down in the seat next to it, wearing the paper bag again.

"They were scared of me already; they think that I will somehow get Terra to return. And I had to show that I don't have my powers anymore. What do you think I should do?" She asks. "Bruce would want me to endure till she calls me out eventually, while trying to track her down."

"I would say that's the only thing to do, unless you try and call her out, but I doubt she'd bite." He says, getting a sight out of her. "Titans are at the ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, surveillance notified them she was back, Vic will have put them on alert after the attack. I just hope she won't try and sink the western seaboard."

"Good. Is Themyscira at risk?" He asks.

"Not unless she can actually find it, but somehow I have the feeling she will." She says.

"Why that?"

"Demeter sent a letter to me when we were in Arkham, warning me of a Champion of Earth that was coming. And I really worry that Terra is that 'champion'." She replies.

"Unless it's self proclaimed, someone would be assisting her, like Ares or Slade?"

"Ares is a possibility, a very real possibility. Slade? I don't think so, unless he reverted back to his old personality suddenly. I just have the feeling that all of this will get much worse before it gets better." She sighs.

"You will make it, and put her back in her hole." Richard says, giving her a smirk, lifting her mood a little.

"And you are too, when you are back on your feet, promise me you will deal with this." She says, pointing at the bag on her head. "Because I won't be eating in the dining hall with it on."

"I promise, thought you look amusing with it on." He continues.

"Ha-ha."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **bad things are brewing :)


	16. Cataclysm

Richard would later in the week receive a wheelchair he was informed he would be spending the next month in, at least, which made him happy he was no longer tied to a bed and was able to move around easier, which prompted a visit from Barbara. But that seemed to be the only really good news.

Over a period of two weeks, Terra commits terrorist attacks against the area's known to have housed or meant something to Raven, Jump City Hall was just the beginning. The building in Jump City that had once housed a gloomy café Raven frequented years ago was reduced to rubble and Titan Island was sunk beneath the waves before Terra moved on. Richard had been shocked when Cyborg called, Rose had appeared half dead on the Tower doorstep, carrying her father, assisted by an equally injured Jericho. Raven left for the Tower immediately to hear the tale of how Terra had arrived at Slade's old manor in the Canadian forests and proceeded to level the place with the ground, it had been sheer luck the three were alive now, a luck that had not included Wilson's elderly butler who had perished in the attack. Just two days later, Terra struck again, this time being driven off by the Titans, who had anticipated she would try and attack Titans Tower since the first attack. They had been forced to let her run, when she destabilized the supports under the Golden Gate Bridge. The Themysciran Embassy was also hit, but Diana could only halt the huge boulder thrown at them, Terra had been miles away, naturally some of the employees were rattled by the attack. Much to Superman dread, Metropolis was also hit resulting in much of the downtown area being damaged, resulting in many wounded and a few casuaties by the shower of rocks Superman was forced to deal with, while he was certain Terra escaped by the lead lined sewer network. Rose, led the Titans to a number of her father's old bases in hopes of finding Terra in one of them, finding evidence of her having been in some of them, but had only stayed for a night or so.

Where ever Terra struck, Raven would appear afterwards to help with clean up. It was taking a tremendous toll on her, to see the destruction caused and the lives lost just to work her up, and Raven had to admit, Terra's tactics are working, she begins to doubt if she really can stop Terra if the call finally comes. The protests that also began to appear didn't help her either, because they blamed her sorely for the attacks. In Metropolis, she was respectfully asked to leave by the local law enforcement, citing her aid was not required, both Raven and the officer delivering the request both knew her help was not desired. This prompted Raven to make a very drastic move, citing that if Terra was stopped because of it, it should at least be attempted and she would announce it on the steps of the Hall of Justice.

"Welcome and thank you for coming." Raven says, dressed as herself, hood down, standing in front of a crowd of journalists at a podium. "I know this last period of time has been a trying one for all affected by Terra's rampage, and my heart goes out to all of those who have needlessly lost because of her. I know many blame me personally for her attacks and the League for being ineffective in locating her and bringing her to justice, but I wish to assure we are trying our hardest to locate her. But to deter any further attacks; Terra, if you are watching this, don't any hurt any more innocent bystanders, it is me you want. If you are truly out to get me, meet me tomorrow afternoon 120km North East of Buckhorn New Mexico to settle this, no more innocents will have to be hurt. Thank you."

The statement is played on loop as the top story on all of the major news stations, many debates were set in motion whenever Raven was being heroic or foolish in her actions. Some see it as a capitulation of the League, that Raven had to resort to challenge Terra on national TV to stop her, others note that Raven is sincere in her own desperation to stop Terra to hold a press conference, something the press shy empath had never done before. With the death toll in Jump City and Metropolis pushing past the 100 mark, some voiced their belief that when Terra is eventually caught, then she would had to be put down. She is too powerful to risk having break free again for another rampage.

Meanwhile the debate in the League, is how to deal with the actual fight. While Raven insists on being alone at the site, Superman and J'onn however insist on watching from high orbit and while being invisible since no one in the station doubted that Terra was currently the more powerful of the two.

The day of the fight came and Raven said her goodbyes, a sign of her beliefs of her own odds of surviving the fight, but was generally met with reassurances about her own return. Bruce, in particular, was adamant on her success, practically ordering her to survive and come back. Alfred and Richard were in tune when they both said they had faith in her. At the agreed time, she is then teleported to the Watchtower to get her armor and sword before being teleported to the desert of New Mexico.

There she sits in the baking heat, meditating while waiting, she had been adamant about not being engaged in conversation, spoken or otherwise. With the rapport that Terra had stayed in Slade old lairs, they had no idea if she could actually listen in on them or not.

"Raven?" John's voice asks over her communicator, well into the fourth hour of her vigil and she is cooking.

"What?" She asks dryly.

"You have to go back, Terra has struck again." This evaporates her annoyance.

"Where?"

"Gotham...all of it."

"Get me to the cave!" She almost shouts and a few seconds later, she is gone.

"Bruce?" Raven calls as she appears in the cave near the bottom where the coordinated were locked onto, quickly moving out, she finds the Batcave a disaster zone, many of the platforms having collapsed onto those below them, looking down from the ledge, she can see the helicopter's rotor's poking out of the harbor waters. "Cave has been hit pretty bad, I will make my way up." Raven says into her communicator before beginning to swing and climb her way upl to the top floor by the cave walls. "Bruce!" She shouts as she makes it up to the top ledge near the parking platform, spotting Gotham's Dark Knight lying slumped by his blood splattered computer, a piece of rock lying by the side of his head.

She runs quickly to his side, confirming he is alive, but his skull is fractured, only his cowl had saved his life. "Raven to Watchtower, I have Batman in need of immediate medical attention. The cave is ruined, bring a flyer, I have to go see if the rest of the Mansion has been hit." She gets a crackling reply she doesn't hear before she runs up the stairs to the mansion, jumping over the fallen rocks on the way. Arriving at the doorway, she finds it blocked or at least it is not opening. Digging her fingers into the metal, she strains against the door but forces it to open, finding that it was only lacking power.

The mansion is a ruin, many of the roof supports have given up and parts of the cieling has fallen to the floor. Raven prays no one is under it now as she picks her way to the two most likely places she would find the people she is seeking. Closest to her is the kitchen, where she finds Alfred on the ground under the refrigerator that has fallen over. She sighs in relief as she pushes the refrigerator off him, getting a groan from the old man. "Miss Raven, is that you?" He asks weakly.

"It's me, help is on the way. Do you know where Richard is?" She asks, knowing Tim is currently with the Titans.

"In his room, I would say." Alfred says before moaning in pain. "I believe my hip has suffered." He gets a nod from her before she reports his location to the League, before leaving him.

She has to move carefully up the stairs as one of the huge oak beams from the ceiling has crashed down onto it making it unstable. The floor also groans under her as she picks her way down the misshapen hallway to Richards room.

"Richard?" She asks as she tried the closed door, finding it blocked, a shoulder push later and the door is in her hand as she walks inside.

"Rae?" Richard asks from behind his bed.

"It's me, close your eyes, are you injured?" She asks, finding him lying on his back, having fallen over backwards.

"Nothing new, is everyone else ok?" He asks as she carefully guides him back up.

"Alfred got caught under the fridge, Bruce has a head injury, I've sent for help. What happened?"

"Earthquake, suddenly the whole place was shaking violently, we have to get out before the rest of the place comes down." He says.

"On it." Raven says before wheeling him out into the corridor, having to carry him down the stairs as they meet League medical staff in the hall below.

"Get them outside and we will have them on the station shortly." One of the men says. "Superman she is here." He says into his earpiece.

"_Raven, the entire city has been hit by this, with Bruce out, I am asking on behalf of the League to enter the city for search and rescue."_ The man of steel asks, Raven blinks a few times in confusion before it is replaced by resolve as she knows what she has to do now.

"The mansion is secured; get everyone you can spare into the city. I will join you shortly." She says before exiting the building, finding John outside with two glowing green stretchers with Bruce and Alfred on them. "We need you in the city as well John."

"Will do, when these have been secured." The man says.

"Good, I will be a minute, there's something in the cave I hope I can use." He nods at her before she runs off, returning a few moments later to find everyone gathered near John. "Thermal scanner." She says as she holds up the device. "Let's go." Shortly after the group disappears from Wayne Manor.

"Good evening my fellow Americans. A few hours ago our nation bore witness to an unimaginable tragedy when Gotham City was hit by an earthquake measuring 7.1 on the Richter-scale, causing widespread devastation throughout the city. I have issued an order to use any and all means to aid Gotham as has the Justice League who has committed every able bodied hero to aid as well. I want every American to know that this was no ordinary earthquake. No the tragedy that has now struck Gotham is the latest in the series of terrorist attacks committed by the girl known as Terra. I, as many others, heard of the League member; Raven's plea yesterday, my advisors tell me that these attacks are now random; Terra is now targeting anything that could be connected to her target, while avoiding her. I wish to assure the American people that we are doing what we can to bring this felon to justice, God help us all and Gotham." President Jonathan Thorne says in his address to the nation a few hours into the crisis.

Raven finds herself at her wits end, while simultaneously trying to remain calm and collected enough to guide the League around, along with many of the leaderless citizens who wish to help. She doesn't know why, but everyone in the League is defecting to her in this situation and many of the citizens and local law enforcements follow her as well, including Commissioner Gordon after she arrives at the chosen command center; Gotham City Police Headquarters, now in ruins as much of the rest of the city. The Teen Titans join the efforts a few hours in, Raven was halfway hoping Tim would take over, but he immediately pledges his support of her leadership and his team is dispatched, along with Metamorpho to the suburb known as Blüdhaven that on top of the quake had to combat a massive chemical spill from the local Ace Chemicals, the rumored place of origins of the Joker. The Doom Patrol also arrives to add their aid, getting tasked with aiding the rescue efforts in the main shopping districts. Blackgate Penitentiary is busted open during the quake, but the dispatched Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter is enough to deter any of the inmates from escaping till a force of national guardsmen can be dispatched. A small blessing in the destruction is the fact that Arkham stands untouched, the rebuilt structure having been earthquake-proofed during construction, as have a number of the newer structures, including several Wayne Industries structures.

Early on the second day, many are surprised, when a troop of fifty Amazon's report for duty directly to Raven. How they got there, no one knew or cared, but they were immediately set to work in the area's where their individual skills served the best; be they healers, masons, trackers or crafters, even some of the former Royal guards have arrived as well and are employed mainly as guards where needed. The unruly Blackgater's quickly learn to respect them, when they become part of their guard detail, learning that none of them really stood a chance against the imposing women. This became apparent when one of the burlier inmates, tried to break free, only to have his neck casually snapped by one of the Guards learning that lethal force was allowed to keep them pinned.

No one sleeps or rests much for the next five days, and Raven does neither at all. Some unkind voices called her a machine as she without pauses and only little sustenance continues to direct the rescue teams around the city, gradually checking off the city as block by block was cleared, when not in the field herself searching for survivors or adding her own strength to the effort. None but those who know her well, can see she is falling apart on the inside, falling further each time she gets reports of casualties or uncovers them herself and for this reason, she sends all of those to places far from her. Telling them, that her negative emotions will wait until she has the time for them and that right now the lion's share of rescue workers are looking to her for directions, directions that she will provide till someone qualified steps up to take over. Tim and the Titan's recognized the sergeant mode she had drifted into when they arrived and only advised her to rest when she felt like it, but there was always something she felt she had to do.

On the sixth day, the rescue operation is declared over, with the League on the scene, it was agreed that finding more survivors were now extremely unlikely with all the aid at their disposal. This is where the Amazon's announce their departure and were all dismissed by Raven after their announcement. From here, rebuilding efforts and security began to take over, with the many empty buildings, many saw this as a chance to enrich themselves. While law enforcements and League personnel tried to prevent it happening, Raven organized for the refugees to return to their homes to collect necessities where possible which helped dampen the looting problem, no one was stupid enough to try and rob people inside the camps with armed guards.

Early the seventh day, Raven is finally relieved of command by the Secretary of Homeland Security, who praises her efforts during the crisis, before being requested to step down in favor of another who would oversee the remaining efforts. Raven replies with a few words, before agreeing and requesting a teleport to the Watchtower where she simply collapses from exhaustion in the arrival hall.

"Good morning, stalwart hero of the land." A voice enters her head before she realizes she is waking, getting her to creek one eye half open to find Speedy standing over her, dimly she remembers sending him and a few others into the metro to look for survivors. "How are you doing?"

"Sore, and hungry." She groans before sitting up, to stretch. "How long was I out?"

"Only a day." He says as she gets out of bed and stretches some more. "I gotta say, you've impressed a lot of people."

"I was hoping some competent leader would show up and relieve me, I just did what I thought what was right. I still don't get why everyone thought I was the leader?" He snickers for a second at this. "What?

"Well, duh. You've been bunking with Batman for over two years, and with him and 'Wings out of commission, you automatically became the de facto Bat of Gotham. The one who knew where everything was and all that, though I doubt Batman would have let the League into the city at all." He says as she drops to the floor and does twenty pushups to warm up.

"If it warranted it, he would, he's not that territorial." She says after finishing. "How are they?"

"Bruce woke up on the second day and has been a menace to everyone in that hover chair, but he's just angry he's stuck in it. The old man is fine, besides the broken hip and right foot, but he's complaining all the time about the food."

"They would, Bruce wants to be back on the ground and Alfred prides himself on his cooking skills. Reminds me, we have to get them back at some point with a suitable cover story." She says.

"Already provided, one of the League teams found them during the sweep you initiated of the outer suburbs and brought them here and you were brought along, though you were in the garden when it all happened." She nods at this, remembering she had initiated such a sweep and that she had sent a League team to the palisades.

"Wonderful, so only a few thousand dead and 84% of Gotham leveled with the ground and most of what remains is in danger of falling over on its own. But our secrets remain." She sighs. "And all because of Terra."

"And only because of Terra." Roy says sternly, knowing she was feeling guilty about it. "She's insane, and even the President said Gotham was a random target, no one is blaming you."

"Not openly, and quite frankly, I think she knew I live there." Raven sighs. "I don't suppose there have been any more attacks?"

"No, thankfully. Gotham is the biggest disaster to hit the US in years." Roy says. "We already hear rumors that the Government has dispatched kill teams after her."

"But no one knows where she is or where she plans to go from here." Raven says.

"J'onn is pretty sure she has left the country, she's crazy, not stupid."

"Well that leaves only a handful of sites for her to strike, have the Doom Patrol been notified?"

"Yup and Diana has already sent word to Themyscira." Roy says as she makes for the bathroom door.

"I hope she can't find Nanda Parbat and the True Master then." Raven mumbles. "At least we know where she might strike next."

"Themyscira." Roy says as she locks the bathroom door. "Can she even find it?"

"I think she can sense when there is stone or dirt near her to manipulate." Raven says from the other side of the door, Roy backs away to respect her privacy, she continues when the toilet is heard flushing. "And I have the feeling she has some kind of help. Have we heard anything from Markovia?"

"Only Brion denying any association with her." Roy shrugs. "Some brother."

"He's the King and has his people to worry about, Terra is only his half sister and very few know that she is. Brion told us when he came looking for her years ago." Raven explains before emerging, having found her own costume inside and redressed. "But at least he is alive, thought Terra might have killed him. I need something to eat." She realizes.

"Well I doubt anyone doubts that, just be careful out there, or Bruce might run you down." Roy replies with a smirk as Raven heads for the sliding door before stopping.

"Would you get a line to Themyscira ready for me when I've had something to eat?" She asks, turning towards him.

"Will do boss." Roy says as he salutes her, getting a nod and a smirk from her.

"And there we have her, the supreme commander of the Gotham relief effort." Richards voice makes her look up from her meal to see both Bruce, sporting a white turban of bandages, and Richard hover over to her, both in the same kind of chair she was stuck in after the fight with Black Adam.

"Not that I wanted that particular job." She replies. "How are you two holding up?"

"I think you know." Bruce says.

"Yeah." Raven says before taking a mouthful of the rice she was eating. "I hope I did the right thing down there."

"Sources claim, your leadership saved many lives, you did the right thing in the situation." Bruce continues. "Seems all that training has paid off."

"Heard it was my affiliation with you that did it." Raven says.

"Reputation helps, but you still did good." Richard adds, making her realize something.

"You aren't affected by me?" She asks.

"Morphine I am afraid, the fall reopened some of the wounds." Bruce says. "But he is right, you stood tall when you had to and a lot longer than anyone could ever ask of you."

"It's my fault I happened in the first place."

"Raven!" Both men's exclamation grabs her attention and surprised both of them, before Richard nods to Bruce, letting him continue. "It was her choice and hers alone, that this happened. Hers are that hands that are stained."

"Exactly, you offered her the chance to hit you directly when you are without most of your powers, but she chose to hit Gotham instead." Richard continues.

"Not exactly what I was expecting for being the reason why **your** city is in ruins." Raven replies.

"It is your city as well." Bruce says, getting a shocked silence from the both of them. "Just because I say so, doesn't mean Gotham will evaporate when I am no more."

"Well… let hope not." Richard says after several seconds of silence.

"Let's." Raven agrees. "But Terra is still out there."

"And heading towards Themyscira, if our assumptions are correct?" Richard continues at Bruce.

"Neither of you have anything to prove to me anymore." Bruce says. "And if she can find it, then yes Terra is heading towards Themyscira and Diana has warned them when she got back."

"I still need to warn them." Raven says.

"Why? Diana already has?" Richard asks.

"Because I have to." Raven replies flatly. "I am the Champion of Themyscira and I have a duty to perform." She continues, realizing she didn't have time for her own food when a dire threat was approaching and gets up and leaves the two.

"Did I hear that right?" Richard asks.

"You did. Raven is Hippolyta's extended hand now." Bruce confirms. "If Hippolyta wants Terra dead, Raven will do it if ordered to."

"While good to hear from you, Princess Diana has already warned us of the threat approaching, and you will be notified if your presence is required." Hippolyta says calmly to Raven who is standing in the monitor womb.

"If you wish it, your Highness, then I will return to Themyscira to greet her." Raven asks, standing in the waiting position she had long since grown accustomed to.

"There is no need as of yet, the blessings of the gods will keep us safe. You will be summoned if required." Hippolyta replies, getting a nod from Raven. "Now I hear rumours from Man's World that you where the supreme commander of the rescue effort Diana called for volunteers for?"

"A cascade effect your highness. With the Dark Knight incapacitated, the League looked to me and everyone else followed their lead." Raven replies, knowing Hippolyta knew full well of the events in Gotham from the Amazons when they returned, and Diana, and on top of that she had her pool. "I did not think you would allow for such an excursion?"

"I didn't." Hippolyta replies flatly. "But I was only made aware of Diana's actions and her reasons after they had left. And as such it will only be Diana who will have repercussions. But I would like to note that you performed admirably in the situation."

"I just hope I do not have to lead similar relief efforts any time soon." Raven replies.

"No one does, we will summon you if this Terra is sighted." Hippolyta says before closing the feed.

"Well, guess I am going to be stuck at the gate for a week." Diana's voice appears behind Raven who spins around. "But why did you send word when I had already done so?" She asks.

"I have something to live up to now." Raven replies. "But we choose to keep it quiet till it would actually be needed."

"You got promoted after the battle?" Diana realizes. "To what?"

"Hippolyta felt it was time to revive an old title that had not been in use since they left the mainland, partially due to the change in how the outside world can now affect Themyscira and partially due to the possibility of the Gods drawing you away when your aid and leadership would otherwise be needed. I am the Champion of Themyscira." Raven replies while locking eyes with Diana who's eyes go wider and wider.

"That… that's WONDERFUL!" Diana shouts as she embraces Raven in hug that would make Starfire's pale in comparison and now makes Raven groan slightly due to her ribs. "Congratulations!"

"Thank's." Raven says when allowed to breathe. "Ow."

"Sorry." Diana says, suddenly remembering the bruised ribs and lets go. "Who'd have thought you'd turn into this two years ago?"

"Yeah, thought your mother was about to kill me when I met her the first time." Raven admits, remembering wanting to be a million miles away from Hippolyta when she had locked her eyes onto her.

"It's not every day she calls up and sees me like I was that day. So do I have the pleasure of having you charge in beside me in battle?" Diana continues.

"Well yes, but I am still just a sergeant, it's only if you aren't present I get to invoke the title properly."

"Well, we have to change that if you are to be expected to lead our sisters into battle. Now you follow me, we have something to celebrate." Diana says before dragging Raven off for a bottle of wine.

The next day, Bruce, Richard and Raven returns to the ground with them moving into Bruce's penthouse in New York, while Tim fakes moving in with them, but is moving to San Francisco, Raven also fakes moving in with Bruce and Richard, but she stays in Gotham, moving into the Bat-Cave under the lake in Saint Patrick's Park, which is still intact. During the night she visits the other caves, making which are lost and which are not, while taking various objects with her that could not be left behind before making sure the ruined caves were completely ruined.

Two weeks pass like this, Raven patrols the ruined city that still has it's share of thugs, Bruce and Richard work from New York, planning how to rebuild the city. Bruce was actually set to make a killing, with him owning many construction companies, with most of his production facilities lying in other cities or outside of the disaster zone in Gotham, even after he firmly states to his board of directors that their profit on individual items will be minimal. Wayne Enterprises would lead the example and see Gotham rebuilt, without at the same time being accused of profiteering on the disaster. The board had lost three of its members during the disaster, Fredricks and two others. The disaster zone itself has it's small miracles, survivors being found in buried in old wartime shelters and other such places, a family of four being rescued by Batgirl, who found them sealed inside one of the 'caves'.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Gotham is in ruins, Richard is cracking and Terra is more powerful than ever, and in the next chapter it will be Raven vs. Terra.


	17. Champion of Earth

"_Tweet… tweet… tweet…"_ Raven snaps her eyes open at the sound coming from her bracelets, stirring her from her slumber, quickly getting herself awake, she gets dressed before calling the League.

"It's Raven, I've been called to Themyscira, anything to report?" She asks.

"Nope." Mr. Terrific replies, Raven sighs and quickly packs her Batgirl uniform into a bag before heading out of the cave.

"I need a ride to the station first, it could be anything." She says after emerging from the entrance behind the statue in Gotham's noon.

"Coming right up." Terrific replies and a few seconds later she is beamed up. "Want Bats and Diana to know?" He asks as she appears in the arrival hall.

"I would appreciate it." Raven says before storming off to the armory where her armor and sword is being kept, surprising Steel as she bursts in and begins changing attire, not caring if he got to see her in underwear or not.

"Where's the fire Raven?" He asks.

"I've been called to Themyscira, it could be Terra, but it could also be something else." Raven replies as she steps into the suit and begins strapping the pieces onto herself.

"Should we get the others?" Steel asks as he moves to help her tighten the straps on her back.

"No, not unless Hippolyta has requested the aid. But I will keep an open line." She replies as she finishes by putting on the belt with Shadowfury hanging in its scabbard. "Thanks."

"No problem, good luck." Steel says before she runs out of the room and back to the arrival hall, finding Diana waiting for her.

"You got the call?" Raven asks.

"No, but I am going anyway." Diana says firmly as they get onto the pads, getting thumbs up from Terrific before they both disappear.

"I don't like this." Diana says as they appear in the deserted harbor in the early afternoon. "I am going to check the palace." She says before flying off.

"Diana, wait!" Raven shouts after her, getting no reaction from her. "Great." She sighs before running after her on foot, quickly dropping the bag at her door before running towards the palace, meeting no one on the way. It is a small comfort to her that she does not hear any sounds of battle in the distance. Arriving at the palace square, she is met by two sights, the lack of half of the domed roof otherwise sitting over the throne room and the huge winged beast that is Hippolyta's war-mount; the griffon Talthybius, that looks up at her when she arrives. _"Must have broken free." _Raven thinks as she slows down, noting the beast is saddled and ready for war, with a lance and a bow and arrow secured to the harness on its back. "Easy big guy, I just have to get past you." She says as she begins strafing around it, making sure to keep her front towards it. The griffon is a temperamental beast at best of times, and Raven had heard tales of how Hippolyta personally had broken him, finding his fierce temperament to her liking. Cleaning his stall had been the most difficult part of the punishment Mala gave her. But the monster also begins to strafe in the same direction as her while they lock eyes, it even moves to block her path.

"Don't make me fight you." Raven warns as she gets her sword out, to her surprise the thing shakes its head at her before presenting its flank to her. That's when it hits her, a passage of text she had read with the others during her initial tour of Themyscira. _"…not only is the mighty griffon fierce and temperamental, but it is intelligent enough to understand spoken words of all…"_

"You want me to ride you?" She asks, getting a nodding head. "You know where the earth mover is?" She asks, wanting to confirm her fears, getting another nodding head a claw swiping at the palace. "Get me to the roof." Raven says as she mounts the beast, stifling the yelp that would have made itself heard as the monster takes off.

Talhybius circles the palace a few times, letting Raven see the insides through the hole, while her ears pick up bits of conversation. She can see one tall blond figure standing next to the throne, another with dark hair standing in front of it and a smaller figure sitting on it.

"Who would have thought controlling the mighty Wonder Woman could be so easy? Or the rest of her people?" Terra asks as she regards the straining Diana in front of her and the similarly straining Hippolyta next to her. "Oh please stop straining, you may be the strongest woman around, but I control the clay that makes up your body." She smirks. "Maybe you want to curse me now?" She asks and lets Diana regain control of her jaw muscles.

"Inbred swine! When I get my hands on you… GAK!" Diana shouts angrily before her tongue is pulled out of her mouth to its full length.

"Such language, I thought you were a princess?" Terra mocks. "Is this how you raised her Queenie?" She turns to Hippolyta who only bores holes in the Geomancer. "Ahh and too bad little Raven has run away, perhaps I will just have to take you all with me when I go?" She continues as she leans back in her seat with her hands behind her head. "You could be a great start to my own personal army, you need to start with showing me some respect." She says as Diana visibly trembles as her knees give way under her, dropping her to her knees before her back is forced forwards, making her forehead touch the ground. "That's better." A high-pitched whine is suddenly heard before a 'thunk' ends it. "HOLY!" Terra cries as she scrambles to seek cover behind the throne that now has an arrow lodged in it, an inch or two next to where her chest was a second ago. "I thought I got all of you people!" She shouts as she pokes her head out from behind the throne, quickly ducking back when another arrow pierces the throne. "OI! You could put someone's eye out with those!" She continues.

A shrill cry is heard, getting Terra to look out from behind the throne again, seeing the huge griffon swoop in through the hole in the roof, carrying a dark armored figure that instantly readies the bow again as the huge beast begins to circle the throne. Terra locks eyes with the rider for a brief second before having to move as an arrow is fired against her. "Damn Rae, you sure know how to make an entrance!" She yells as she takes cover on the other side of the throne.

"Leave them alone Terra, it's me you want!" Raven yells back, cursing her own aim.

"Yeah, but I was hoping to reduce you to a weeping wreck before that, you know, the person you really are!" Terra yells as she makes a break for it and hides behind Athena's statue. "Of course you had to go and spoil it all by becoming the hero of the hour in Gotham!"

"You murdered thousands just to get to me, while I had offered myself to you in New Mexico!" Raven shouts back as she takes careful aim at Terra's head as she pokes it out of the cover again.

"You weren't in the mood I want you in...YAOU!" Terra cries as an arrow makes a thin red line appear on her right cheek, while Raven curses some more under her breath, Antiope will be having a field day. "Right that does it!" Terra shouts before she has a part of the floor break apart under her, taking her to the air, letting more pieces of marble follow her into the sky. "You'll pay for that!" She snarls as she sends the fragments towards Talhybius, who is forced into an evasive maneuver to avoid them and Terra who flies past them and out of the building.

Raven has the beast turn around and follow Terra out, pursuing her across the skies of Themyscira that is slowly being covered by dark clouds. Raven tries not to think of the consequences as Terra tears random stones from buildings and streets before hurling them at her while she returns fire, hoping no one was getting hit by the flying stones. "Get me as close as possible." She says to Talhybius, who picks up speed, slowly closes the distance between him and the quarry.

"Oh no you don't, this is fun!" Terra yells as she notices the huge beast closing on her, making her rock swoop down to almost touch the cobbled streets, continuing the zigzagging course she has been keeping, while the griffon is forced to stay above the streets due to its wingspan. "WOW!" She cries and scrambles her pattern as an arrow lodges itself into her rock right in front of her left foot. "See how you like it!" She shouts over her shoulder as the street comes alive and blasts into the sky making Talhybius balk to the left, taking him and Raven out of sight as the street stones fly past. It takes a few seconds before Terra realizes that Raven isn't following her, coinciding with the purple haired sorceress and the griffon almost plowing her down as they reach the intersection with a wider road, forcing Terra to cling to her rock as she rockets into the sky.

"Enough of that!" Terra growls as she directs her rock to a specific destination, with Raven in pursuit. "Flying is for the birds!" Terra yells as she flies closely over the outer wall of the coliseum. Neither Raven nor Talhybius have a chance to react as they follow her closely, only for the upper stones of the building to suddenly rise up. Talhybius lets out a short cry of worry before he crashes into the stone slab, sending Raven flying out of the saddle and over the crushed rock and them both to the ground below. Raven lands hard on her back in the sand, bounces once before sliding to a halt with her face in the ground.

"You really should wear a seat belt." Terra's voice has Raven looks behind her, to see the Geomancer calmly float to the ground before jumping off her boulder. It is now that Raven first truly sees Terra, while her clothes; a blue cloak and black leotard, are torn and dirty, and the purple color in her hair is beginning to wash out and the artificial gray color she has applied to her skin, maybe ash, it does not hide the fact that Terra has gone to some degree to impersonate Raven, from a distance she would very much look like Raven, if Terra wasn't always so skinny.

Looking up at the seats, Raven realizes what Terra had been doing, the chase across the city was nothing more than an effort to buy time to allow the last Amazons to get seated, every single one of them, including Diana, the injured Cassandra and Hippolyta who take their seats in front of the throne. "Raven to League, do not, I repeat, do **not** come to Themyscira, she is in control of everyone here."

"That I am." Terra says while looking at her fingernails as Raven gets up to face her.

"Why the spectacle Terra?" Raven asks.

"Why do you ask?" Terra parrots. "Because I want to break you in front of an audience, I want them to see how truly pathetic you really are! Oh and don't think, these are the only ones watching, in fact, everyone is watching us right now."

"You don't have that kind of power, who is helping you?" Raven asks.

"Who indeed could lead someone here?" Raven tears her eyes from Terra and sends them to her throne where a cloud of black smoke is slowly solidifying into the huge shape of a man in blue armor.

"Ares!" Raven spits as he sits down on Hippolyta throne.

"And with the blessing of the God of War, the Champion of Earth has no peer." The deity's rumbling laughter fills the stadium.

"And now you die!" Terra howls.

Raven instinctively dives aside as the sand beneath her feet explodes, rolling to her feet she runs along the outer wall as more explosions erupt beneath her feet. Breaking from the path as Talhybius's body blocks the line of sight between her and Terra, instead Raven runs over him, using him as a springboard while pulling her sword free she leaps into the center of the arena, with the sword raised high.

The two lock eyes as Raven descends on the smirking Terra, a split second before Raven thinks she is about spilt Terra's skull Terra's hands whip out to clasp her palms together around the flat sides of Shadowfury, completely arresting the otherwise lethal blow.

"What?!" Raven asks in confusion as she lands, unable to wrest her sword from Terra, who keeps smirking.

"Surprised?" Terra asks. "I am Ares' chosen; did you think that did not come with a boon of sorts?" She asks, getting Raven to realize, that what she thought was artificial coloring of her skin is actually what appears to be a type of organic rock that covers most of Terra's body, leaving only small cracks of pink skin visible at her joints. "Now I am a lot stronger than you, let me show you." Terra says, before pushing the sword away from herself, opening Raven's midsection for the punch that sends her flying into the back wall with a crunch and Shadowfury out of her hands.

"Don't tell me that was all it took?" Terra mocks as she walks over calmly as Raven tries to get to her feet, noting that her kidney might have ruptured. "Come on Raven, where is that temper you once had so much trouble controlling?" She asks as she kicks Raven into the wall before grabbing her and smashes her back into the wall, cracking the stone behind her. "Where is it?" She continues as she repeatedly punches Raven in her stomach. "Show it to me!" Terra screams as she grabs hold of Raven's helmet and punches her in the face before hurling her into the center of the arena.

Raven tries to get to her feet again when a foot thunders into her back, forcing her back down. "See weak, even those freaky powers you have won't help you now." Terra says from above her. "But that was the fight I was hoping to get from you, and instead; this is what I get." Terra continues as she rolls Raven over with her foot. "Weak as ever, Witchy. I am not going to bother finishing you off, since there are so many others who can do that for me." She continues before kicking Raven halfway into the arena.

As Terra walks away from Raven's fallen form, some of the Amazons get out of their seats, some head out of the stadium but the majority jump into the arena and make their way to Raven, who has a blurry vision of those standing above her before the fists begin to rain down on her. She tries to fight back but her attacks are easily countered before her limbs are weighted down, letting the beatings continue. Raven loses her sense of time, but she is aware that her armor is stripped off her at some point, after this, the beatings really begin to hurt. The beatings continue till Terra's other order is completed, where the other amazons have mounted a log into the ground and placed firewood around the base and soaked it in oil.

"Ahh, is it not a wonderful sight?" Ares asks the two sitting in front of him, who is forced to watch the spectacle. "My minion will grant her the death bestowed on thousands of women accused of witchcraft." He says as Raven's limp form is dragged, face-down by her feet, to the log that has a pair of manacles secured to the top, before being secured to it, by her hands, leaving her dangling limply showing off her broken body.

Though the burning pain coursing through her blots out most of her thoughts, Raven is certain she is dying; her body is crushed, without a bone that has not been broken except perhaps her spine. She is also certain that many of her internal organs have also been ruptured, she can only watch bleary eyed as someone yanks her head up by her hair, seeing Terra's eyes and the madness swirling within them.

"Good, you are still with us, wouldn't want you to miss the big finale. Now I just want to say that you have been loads of fun Rae, even more so than the rest of those idiots, because you take yourself so seriously, nothing is ever out of order near you. And I have to say, I have enjoyed everything I have done to you, and I aim to do it again. I think I will bring your remains with me, so we can be together as I tear this world apart. Anyways, I will see you on the other side my best friend forever." Terra smirks before she lets go, only half her words have penetrated Raven's pained mind. She begins drifting in and out of consciousness rapidly, hearing voices and cries before everything goes completely white and she smells smoke.

"Where am I?" Raven asks as she gets up in the white world, noting she is dressed in her old white leotard and cloak and completely healed.

"Well, technically you are on the threshold between life and death." The voice of a young girl has Raven spin around in surprise, spotting the speaker, a girl about twelve years of age with blond pigtails and blue eye, dressed in a white dress emerge from the white, followed by a freckled ginger head at about twelve years of age in a white T-shirt and pants while clutching a white blanket in one hand and holding the hand of a young boy in a white jumper with the other.

"By Azar… Melvin! Tommy! Teether! Is that really you?!" Raven shouts teary eyed as she rushes the group, scooping them all up in a hug.

"Hi Waven." Tommy says as the trio hug her back as she sinks to her knees.

"But where's Bobby? Isn't he here as well?" Raven asks suddenly.

"Bobby is just part of my imagination silly, but I can make him if you want to." Melvin says and waves someone forward, the huge teddy bear now in shades and patches of white and gray appears as well and smiles at Raven.

"So this is it?" Raven asks as she waves at the bear. "How it all ends?"

"Well yeah, for us it was." Tommy says.

"But it's not for you." Melvin continues. "Big spooky man in a green cloak told us to come here and give you a message before it is too late. You have to overcome the block in your head before it is too late."

"It's already too late, isn't it?" Raven asks.

"Of course not, why else would we take you here?" Melvin asks. "You unconsciously made the block because you were afraid that when your powers came back, they would come back at an unexpected point in time and hurt someone, but you made it too strong."

"But how do I break it?" Raven asks.

"Feel Waven, you feel." Tommy says. "Wemember what Tewwa has done."

"But it's too late, I don't know if I could even survive the beating I just took." Raven counters.

"It is not too late, you'll be fine, you'll big man said, it was repayment for what you did for him." Melvin says. "Now you have to go, before it is too late."

"But… are you ok?" Raven asks as the tears continue to run.

"We are fine, we are here, everything is fine. Now you go make the world better." Melvin says as Bobby vanishes and the trio drifts out of Ravens arms.

"Go kick her butt Waven." Raven sees the trio wave at her as she holds her arms out towards them before she has the sensation of falling though a veil, dropping her into the real world, towards Themyscira far below her and the spectacle unfolding in the arena.

"Ares, I beg you! Don't make me do this!" Diana pleads as her body, under Terra's control, walks slowly towards Raven with a lit torch in hand.

"Athena, stop this madness!" Hippolyta hisses as she advances besides her daughter with a torch as well. Both of them are battling to keep the tears out of their eyes as they move closer.

"What's the matter Wondy? It's not like she is really one of you." Terra mocks as she walks right beside the two. "No, you are strong and proud of yourselves, she is a weakling and hates herself, she hates what she is."

"Now, now Diana, it's not like you haven't killed someone before." Ares chuckles.

"Let me do it painlessly!" Diana shouts as the two reach the pyre.

"No." Ares chuckles.

"Say your goodbyes." Terra says, still sporting the grin.

"It… It was an honor s… sister." Hippolyta manages as she begins to lower her torch.

"Raven… forgive me…" Diana mutters as her torch is also lowered.

Raven has a weird sense of being witness to a series of flashbacks after she crashes back into her body as the torches are slowly lowered. She sees faces and hears voices, of friends and colleagues, living people and dead. They are all snips of memories she has of them, but those that stand out the clearest are those belonging to the Titans who Terra murdered two years ago and that of Richard Grayson. She remembers them all, they way they were, how they met, what their favorite things were. But the dead suddenly turn from the happy smiling faces; to the decayed cadavers Raven had seen in the Watchtower morgue. Richard is no different, first she sees him as Robin, the Boy Wonder, then as Nightwing who evolves into Batman, standing proud and tall before the image is altered to the man she found half-dead in Arkham's shower room. All of these images are halted when Terra suddenly towers over Raven, smirking at her. It is as if her appearance is a switch to Raven, something explodes inside of her, it is white hot and growing, filling her being as she smells smoke and opens her eyes with a drawn out howl.

"Oh goodie, I thought she was already gone." Terra claps her hands together as Raven disappears in the oily smoke, while a howl come from within that turns into a scream.

"What kind of filth are you?" Hippolyta hisses as she is forced to watch.

"The kind that is destined to rule you barbarians." Terra replies. "You can be my royal toilet cleaner." She continues to pat Hippolyta's head as something snaps inside the fire.

"Unhand her Terra!" Terra snaps her head back to the fire right as a black shockwave explodes from within with enough force to make the coliseum walls groan and creak, causing the standing Amazons to fall on their backs, to watch as a figure walks out of the dying flames, wearing only her smoldering undergarments, her red-skinned body showing no signs of the wounds it had seconds ago. Terra, still standing is caught by the hatred coming from the four blazing red eyes staring at her.

"How did you…?!" Terra asks in confusion. "You were beaten!"

"And now I am re-powered. Or did Ares just forget to mention I didn't have access to my powers these last weeks?" Raven says as her armor returns to her, piece by piece and fuses to her body before she enters her final form in time to catch her sword as it flies to her. "Round Two!" Raven snarls before she takes off at a blistering speed towards her target.

Terra's control over the Amazons is broken as Raven smashes into her, and Diana wastes no time in heading directly for Ares. The stadium is rocked by two almost simultaneous crashes, of Ares and Terra being taken through the structure and into the city beyond.

"Move sisters! It's coming down!" Donna shouts as she can see how parts of the stadium is swaying back and forth before she and Cassandra rush to catch a pillar each near the throne that were falling over, saving those beneath them.

"What do you think?" Antiope asks Artemis, knowing what the other woman was thinking as they exit the stadium.

"Ares, Raven can take care of the other one, and it's about time we beat some sense into him." She says before the hunter nods and they run off.

Raven manages to carry Terra through several buildings before she gets them into the air and takes them into the jungle beyond, where she lets Terra tumble through several trees before she comes to a halt in a small clearing.

"Uhh… That all you got? I nearly felt that." Terra groans as she gets back on her feet as Raven flaps down from above. Raven's only response is to open fire with all four of her eyes, bathing the area in red light to the sound of Terra screaming in agony.

"Not quite." Raven says after stopping, leaving Terra to pant on the ground for a moment before she gets back on her feet. "Stay down Terra, it is over."

"Not even close. Come here!" Terra snaps before she runs head first at Raven who remains where she is, thinking that Terra would only harm herself by flinging herself at her. But to Raven's surprise Terra not only doesn't stop on impact, she keeps going, carrying her back through her own path, kicking the trees aside as if they weren't there before throwing Raven to the ground. "You don't get it!" Terra snaps as she brings her foot down on Raven's chest to the sound of a small boom and a tremor in the ground. "He made me a damn juggernaut! I can't be stopped!" She shouts as she raises her foot before bringing it down again, only to have Raven sink into the ground.

"Is that what you think he did?" Raven asks from the shadows while Terra turns around to locate her. "Good. Because you've had this coming!" She says as she suddenly rises out of Terra's own shadow to deliver a ringing upper cut to her jaw, but only gets the other woman to stumble back.

"Still don't get it… You can't beat me!" Terra says as they face each other once more. "Watch and learn!" She continues before launching herself at Raven once more, laying into her with many unskilled blows that does little to hide the actual power behind them and Raven is struggling to properly compensate for it, even the many arts she's learned over the last two years seems to do little to Terra, who just keeps coming. Precise blows that should have killed or crippled her are shrugged off as if they were nothing, and even those that seem to have an effect are quickly regenerated by the looks of it, leaving Raven to teleport behind Terra to get a few seconds of thought. "See…" Terra huffs. "As long as I keep moving, as long as you keep thinking, there's nothing you can do. But for old times sake." She says before the ground breaks apart beneath them and she sends the boulders at Raven, who simply blasts them all out of the air before they reach her.

"_That's it." _Raven realizes what Terra had just done and why she kept digging at her person and why Ares would agree with such a strategy. "You know, Ares came to me two years ago with the offer you took him up on?" She asks as Terra lunges at her again, this time getting met by a telekinetic wall that keeps her back, even if only temporarily.

"And you spat it back at him!" Terra snaps as she keeps pushing.

"Not exactly." Raven replies as Terra comes through the barrier, only for Raven to teleport again back to where Terra had stood only a moment ago. "He wanted a specific part of me, a part you have been constantly prodding since I came here. Just remember Terra, whatever happens now, is your's and Ares' doing. And what you did to the Titans, my friends, my kids and those I consider family, you will deserve every last bit of it."

"What the hell are you rambling about Rae?" Terra asks as Raven's face contorts and she begins clutching her head and groans as if in pain. Terra wastes no time and charges again and brings Raven to her knee with a heavy blow to the head. "HA!" Terra shouts victoriously as she brings down both of her hands, aiming them at Raven's exposed neck, but is at the last moment blocked by an arm and is pushed back as Raven gets back on her feet.

Terra jumps once more, only to get caught mid-flight by her arms, leaving her dangling off the ground as Raven seems to study her. It is only first then that Terra realizes that Raven looks slightly different, and that there was something in her eyes.

"Ter-ra?" Raven rumbles with an odd voice that seems to be for three people speaking at the same time and without her lips moving. "Suffer!" As her eyes pulse with red light and Terra suddenly realizes which parts of Raven Ares wanted; Rage, Hated and Madness and that they were currently in control of her.

They both hear the far off scream, but neither Diana or Ares pay it any heed as they struggle against each other.

"Haven't my people suffered enough because of you!" Diana snaps as she leads into another blistering combination of kicks, throws and punches that is mostly countered or absorbed by the God of War's unbreakable armor.

"Never!" Ares laughs. "I will never stop coming until you are all dead!"He continues as he lashes out with his axe and forces Diana to back away.

"Why?!" She asks. "It's been thousands of years since we were a threat to you!"

"You are a nation without war, intolerance and injustice! You will always be a threat to me!" Ares hisses before they go at each other again, resulting in another storm of blows being traded between them. Deep in her heart Diana knows it, and she knows she is far from it, but this is a battle she simply cannot win in this fashion. It was a lesson she had learned quickly after donning the Armor of Gods; walking with her gods and enjoying their blessings did not shield her from their wrath or make her their equal, it never did in the past, and it doesn't this day either as Ares strikes her a vicious blow across the temple. "You will always fail Diana." Ares rumbles as regains her sight, finding him leaning over her, resting the edge of his axe against her throat. "Peace will never last." He says as he puts his hand on the edge facing away from her, intending to push it down on her. One of the good things about being an Amazon however, is that there is no shortage of heroes were facing their own Gods is but yet another challenge.

"EEAARG!" Artemis' shout is heard only a split second before her knee crashes into the side of Ares' helmet before she lands on her feet, while he takes a step to the side, leaving enough room for Diana to get out from beneath him.

"Artemis!" Ares rumbles like an erupting volcano as he towers above the two.

"HA!" The red head shouts again as she swings her blade in a mighty arc, meant to take the War Gods head. But as it is countered it is turned into an attempt at a stab at the mail joints under the helmet and again the counter twists it into another attack. But with each of them, Artemis forces Ares back, step by step, until he reaches the tree line.

"Enough!" And just like that Ares turns the fight as he batters his way back into the clearing by sheer force, Artemis can't even block these attacks, only dodge and jump to avoid getting chopped in half by the blows that cleaves the ground and passes through the trees as if they were nothing.

"Not even close!" Diana shouts as she deflects the axe by striking the head, leaving impressions from her knuckles in the steel and saving Artemis from losing a leg. But it leaves her open to the back handed swing that sends her flying back again.

Diana only hears the 'thunk' from the ground before Ares lets loose a scream that seems to blur the world before she gets up to see him sitting on his knees, covering the right side of his helmet with his hands, with what is unmistakably an arrow lodged in his eye.

"Wait." She mutters to Artemis that's about to leap at him, not knowing if they genuinely managed to hurt the War God or if he was playing possum.

"Ahhh!…GRRR!" Ares hisses and groans with clenched teeth as he pulls out the arrow, takes one look at it before throwing it aside, then he looks at them and they realize that he just passed over the threshold of any kind of reason.

"MOVE!" Diana shouts before it erupts.

"RRRRAAAAHHH!" He roars as he launches himself at them like a wild animal, intent on ripping them apart with his bare hands. As the two part Ares heads after Diana and Artemis gets a chance to stop.

"Artemis, we keep him here. Wait for the signal then pull back, no questions." Antiope says behind her, getting a nod from Artemis before the hunter returns to the cover of the trees to find a new point to shoot from as Penelope emerges.

"Did you get lost?" Artemis teases the warrior, though she can see she is now wearing her spiked gloves and arm guards.

"Had to go get my gloves." Penelope grumbles as they head towards Ares who is trying to strangle Diana.

"Hands off!" Artemis shouts as she leaps into the air, doing a somersault in the space between the two combatants, tracing her blade into the gaps between that armor covering Ares' hands and arms. It doesn't pain him or even gets through the mail underneath, but it is enough to loosen his grip for the fraction of a second Diana needs to get free of his grip as Penelope drives her spiked knuckles into the mail under his left arm.

"You have to stay back, he is beyond reason." Diana says to the pair as Ares stumbles back because of Penelope's blow.

"Just the way we knew he always was." Penelope replies as moves forwards to challenge him again with a gesture while Artemis uses the time to explain the plan to Diana. "Come then monster, lets see how you bruise."

Ares lets loose a howl like a stung boar as he charges Penelope, who appears to be almost casually dodging his blows, while trying to make her own count, but all who know her knows she is extremely focused on just staying alive right now. But quickly realizes that she can't truly harm him, she leaps into the air and over Ares, as he charges her once more, and takes his helmet away as he passes under her. Leaving him open to the blow from Diana coming the other way, putting his back on the ground.

"HIYAAAA!" The others have just time enough to look up and see the shape of Io descend from above with a battle hammer raised over her head before she comes crashing down on Ares, striking him squarely on his chest plate resulting in a dramatic effect on the area. Penelope and Artemis are thrown back by the pressure-wave that pushes over several trees while Diana remains rooted thanks to her gifts. Under Ares' body the earth cracks and breaks, resulting in him ending in a small crater. But the most dramatic result is the hammer's effect on his otherwise indestructible armor; where the hammer's head is pushed an inch into it. As Io gets up and surveys the area and the effect of her weapon, she smiles. "Hmm, better than I thought. Uh oh." She says to herself as she notices Ares' boring eyes, making her conduct a quick withdraw to stand behind Diana, while the others get up.

"Impressive." Penelope mutters at the damage as Ares staggers to his feet as well while two small specks blink in the darkened sky above him, the Amazons know what they are and they pull back. The others aren't sure if the noise they hear is Ares speaking or the rumbling thunder from above, but at the same moment of the noise; Diana has struck Ares from the front, while Cassandra and Donna have thundered into his back, causing yet more damage to the surrounding area.

"One, minute!" Cassandra shouts as the wild melee erupts, as Ares flails around himself like a wild animal, striking at everything within reach, leaving the three Amazons few openings and forces them to keep each other out of his grasp, still they all receive blows while lightning begins to play across the clouds in the sky increasingly gaining their own glow.

Across the rooftops of Themyscira, Amazons stand chanting in a language they do not normally speak, with their arms spread out towards the sky, as if welcoming the return of an old friend. On the palace roof stands Philipus, chanting the words Magala taught her, while the old woman herself stands in the square before the palace. As the last syllable leaves the Amazons lips, Diana, Donna and Cassandra feel a tingle across their skins and vacate the fight with Ares immediately.

Ares himself doesn't even have the time to look up as the sky becomes unbearably bright as Philipus unleashes the energies she had collected from her sisters in the guise of a massive bolt of lightning. The effect is as swift as it is devastating, the immediate area is burnt to a crisp in the blink of an eye, the ground melts and the distinct smell of ozone can be detected across the island. And in the middle of it all, Ares looses all his senses in the white hot agony that's wracking his frame before everything goes dark. His last thought is yet another curse aimed at Athena for granting the Amazon mage the knowledge needed to summon her lightning.

"Thought he'd return to Areopagus." Cassandra notes as Io pokes Ares with a stick that singes with the heat still coming off his armor, as he lies motionless in the blackened hole.

"You don't think we actually killed him?" Antiope asks.

"It would take far more than that." Diana replies.

"So… what do we do with him?" Donna continues.

"I am not sure, but I hope my mother has an answer." Diana replies, knowing they couldn't allow him to recuperate here, but on such short notice, they had no prison to keep him in that would hold.

"We could just have his head." Artemis shrugs.

"Or we could get Raven to send him to a place he can't return from." Penelope mentions.

"Ohh… that would be fun, wouldn't it Terra?" The Amazons look up in surprise at the distorted voice coming from the jungle before Raven steps out of it's shadows, the others realize instantly from her appearance that things aren't right, like Terra noticed, Raven's features are slightly distorted, then there's the voice and for those who notices such things, she doesn't move as Raven does. But the most obvious sign of change is that Terra appears to have been fused to the front of Raven's armor, leaving most of her arms and legs sunk completely into Raven's own body.

"Raven." Diana says as her features harden before moving to intercept Raven. "Are you in there Sister?"

"Hmm, maybe." Raven smirks as she stops. "I could save you all a lot of trouble."

"This is an Amazon matter, and it will be handled by us." Diana replies. "Let the rest of you out and you may have your say."

Raven only smirks and leans over Diana before breathing in deeply. "One day Princess, one day." She says as she leans back before seemingly tending her abdominal muscles and ejects Terra from herself before he face changes back into the old shape. "Sorry, they tend to be that way if allowed the time." She says as she changes back into her own skin. "Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone is just fine. For now." Diana replies as she looks down on Terra with hard eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **My apologies for the wait, but life has been a little more hectic than usually around here. And I felt I had to rewrite half of this chapter as I wasn't happy about how it originally turned out. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Next Chapter: **Amazon Justice.


	18. Amazon Justice

"We should just have her head and be done with it." Artemis grumbles at the small gathering of Amazons in an isolated forum located in the jungle. She is here as the official spokesperson for the Bana, with her is also Hippolyta, General Philips, Diana, Admiral Menalippe, a few scholars and Raven. Currently they are debating what to do with Terra, as Hippolyta had already announced her intentions for Ares. Artemis' suggestion has a few supporters.

Before coming here, they had made sure Terra had been secured in a cell far from the city with a sizeable detail of guards, while Raven keeps her mind's eye on her as well, but Terra seems to have lost all the fire in her, not even fighting back as she was manhandled to her new lodgings. Ares on the other hand was being moved to where Hippolyta wanted him, under even more careful eyes.

"Could always let Hades have her." General Philipus shrugs, the debate had quickly become rather one tracked, most of the people present want her dead, Diana included. "It would be just." They had all seen what Terra had done in her life during the interrogation in the throne room. So far Raven and Hippolyta have kept their opinions to themselves. "But what say you in this matter sister Raven? Does she not deserve death?"

"Deserve it? She does, many times over." Raven says for starters. "But why should we sully our hands with her blood? Her greatest crimes lie outside our borders and aside from the destruction caused during the fight, she did not take a life here."

"She almost took yours." Menalippe notes. "But am I not correct in there is more to your stand?"

"There is." Raven confirms. "I was dying after the beating I took. I had an encounter of sorts while my body stopped working, I met some of the people that Terra murdered, they claimed a being had sent them. I believe that no matter what we decide on, Terra's days will be over in the near future. The being I speak of is known as the Spectre, the Spirit of Vengeance. It's sole purpose is to avenge the murdered dead, Diana and I can attest his methods are beyond anything we could do."

"That his methods are." Hippolyta says quietly. "I have encountered this being before, and seen his work. If this spirit intends to avenge the dead, I see no reason to deny it."

"But is it not a threat to bring this thing here?" One of the scholars asks.

"It exists avenge those unjustly slain, it has never had cause to come here before." Diana mentions. "And it is omniscient, it already knows she's here, it just hasn't decided to punish her yet."

"Then this is my decision. For her actions here, Terra will suffer fifty lashes before she is provided an escort back to Man's World to face her punishment there. In case the Spirit of Vengeance proves to have been a hallucination; Sister Raven will be tasked with making sure that just punishment is metered out." Hippolyta says. "Do I hear any objections?" She gets none, not even from Raven. "Very well, it shall be so. Now, as we are assembled, I feel the need to bring up the actions of my former guards. I believed Sister Raven was an isolated incident, but Sister Artemis opened my eyes to the truth of the matter; that the Royal Guard had a routine of silencing of sisters who did not share their view of the world and had the courage to speak about it. The main antagonist seems to be Sister Alkyone, hers is the name that has been mentioned to me as being the leader of the group."

"Her service by your side has been long and honorable. But we would need to know when she began imposing her will on others." Menalippe says. "And how many sisters we are talking about?"

"The first rumor appeared some five hundred years after we arrived here, but the first confirmed incident happened some seven hundred and fifty years after our arrival. Out of our sisters, who are with us today, 132 have personally come to me with tales of the abuse they have suffered themselves and some 50 have come with tales from now deceased sisters who had told them of the abuse they suffered." Hippolyta replies, being the only one with the knowledge.

"Have Alkyone been questioned in this matter?" One of the scholars asks.

"We have yet, to confront her with the knowledge outside of her actions against Sister Raven." Hippolyta replies. "Diana, if you will prepare your lasso, Raven will go and retrieve her, I believe she is at the harbor." Both of them nod before Raven teleports away.

"Sister Alkyone, her Highness requests your presence." Raven says flatly after being directed to the former sergeant of the Royal Guard, finding her mending a hole in a fishnet.

"I figured this day would come outsider." Alkyone says dryly as she gets to her feet, before they are both teleported back to the gathering, where Raven retakes her seat, while Alkyone bows to Hippolyta.

"Sister, do you know why you have been summoned?" Hippolyta asks.

"I am about to be accused of having overstepped my duties as Her Highness' personal guardian." Alkyone replies without a hint of emotion as she falls into a waiting stance with her hands on her back and her feet slightly spread.

"Forgive us sister, but we must know if you speak truthfully." Hippolyta says, motioning for Diana.

"Of course your highness." Alkyone replies as she holds out her right hand, which Diana ties her lasso around before returning to her seat.

"Sister Alkyone, for starters, we wish to know for how long have these actions against other sisters been conducted?" Menalippe asks.

"When I was personally selected to join Her Excellence's guard, I considered it a blessing of the highest order and I vowed to keep her safe from any and all threats from the outside and from within." Alkyone replies.

"So this had been going on for over three thousand years?" Menalippe continues.

"Yes."

"And how many sisters have felt your ministrations?" Philipus asks.

"While I don't remember the exact number, I hazard a guess at it to exceed 250."

"What action of others would prompt you into these choices of action?" One of the scholars asks.

"Speaking out against Her Highness, her position, her decisions and any threat to the Guard."

"In the outside world and here at home, I had long thought we could pride ourselves for our unity and for our freedom of speech. Indeed, Princess Diana attempts often to preach these values to all in Man's brutish world. Why would you seek to silence voices that should be heard? Perhaps their concerns were valid?" Another scholar asks.

"Impossible, Her Highness cannot be wrong and any who says otherwise is blaspheming!" Alkyone snaps, while a slight look of surprise passes her eyes before recovering. "We follow the Queens orders, we have to, or else our society will erupt in chaos."

"While we may have sovereign rule, one should not be deaf to the advice of others, it has been this way for thousands of years." Diana says. "Why attempt to silence advices so that our Queen could decide for herself what course of action was best?"

"I only acted against those who provided ill advices, the ones I felt that could jeopardize the peace of our land."

"I asked Sister Raven for advice on how to prevent more needless deaths amongst the Royal Guard, who had suffered the brunt of the casualties during the recent invasion. This was when she informed me of the practices some of you had begun performing, which frightened her due to the experiences of similar groupings in Man's World. She suggested two ways of combating this unhealthy development, one of which has already been implemented the other was extreme, yet I had asked for her suggestions and permitted her to speak freely. For me to be a capable ruler, I need sound advice lest I become a despot." Hippolyta says, breaking her long silence.

"I know your Highness, but let the voices you listen to at least be sound, let them come from capable minds. Not the riff-raff of the streets and the festering World of Man!" Alkyone exclaims, almost pleadingly, surprising them all.

"And who, would you consider a capable advisor Alkyone?" Hippolyta asks quietly, dreading the answer.

"Myself and those like me who only have your best of interests in mind." Raven sighs at this, as does Hippolyta while she shakes her head, the others look a little worried.

"Sister, I am the Queen of Themyscira, but I am humble in my own duties to our people. I serve you all, as you serve me, but in order for me to do this to the best of my abilities, I will hear the opinions of those who may disagree with me equally as I will hear those who do agree with me, be they guard, scribe or fisher. Sisters, please leave us for a moment, I desire some privacy with Alkyone." The others nod and leave the clearing, retreating some distance away before gathering again.

"Is it wise to leave them?" Artemis asks. "I mean, Alkyone might not take Hippolyta's stand too well."

"No, she is devoted to her." One of the scribes says.

"She is." Diana confirms, having grown up under Alkyone's watchful stare. "I do however worry that my mother might decide to prove what her decisions could be like without advisors." She gets a few nods of agreement.

"So sister Raven, what can this Terra expect in terms of punishment in Man's World?" Another scholar asks.

"Depends on where we drop her, I guess. But for the damage she has caused, she will either get a life sentence, where she will live out the rest of her life behind bars or she will be executed by either gas or be given a lethal injection. But that is only if she isn't 'saved' by her own madness, where I guess she will be returned to an asylum." Raven replies.

"But are you prepared to do what my mother tasked you with?" Diana asks.

"I am." Raven replies flatly. "It may not become a spectacle, but I am. Who knows, she might just vanish one day."

"But a warning to all it will hopefully become." Philipus says. "But I have to agree with Artemis' earlier suggestion; just having her head now is the safer option."

"It is, but it is also fast and painless." Menalippe adds. "Unless we feed her to Megalodons. Or I have her keelhauled."

"No, if it was still up for debate, I believe Her Majesty would grant her the sword." The scholar says. "But tell me, the burning at the stake, did that kind of executions really happen?"

"It did, hundreds of years ago, parts of Man's World had a period of hysterics where zealots and common folk sought to rid their immediate area of ancient practices of all sorts, labeling it witchcraft and claiming it was the work of evil. Somewhere between 40.000 and 100.000 is believed to have been executed over a 300 year period on that accusation, because of the methods used to coax confessions it is unknown how many of those were innocent. The irony would be that in my case, they would have gotten it right." Raven says, getting some grimaces from the others.

"Barbarians." Artemis sighs. "Was it gender specific?"

"No, men could just as easily be labeled a witch or sorcerer. But the majority were women, because the belief was that women were more likely to turn to evil than men were." Raven says before rolling her eyes. "Thankfully those ignorant times are over in most of the world."

"Now we just have griffon riding Amazons, whose aim needs improving." Diana says, getting a smirk out of Raven.

"And I will improve it, but I doubt Talhybius will allow me to ride him again, he seemed to return to his old ways when he was healed again." Raven says, the beast had needed to be stared down by Hippolyta after its wounds were healed before it decided to injure someone.

"Well horse archery, is something I have been meaning to brush up on, also within the army." Philipus admits. "But I can't guarantee you any griffons." They all chuckle at this. "Actually, I have been thinking, with the increased threat from Man's World, perhaps now was the time to suggest some age old ideas of mine?"

"And I will hear of them, but at another time." Hippolyta says as she emerges down the path, followed by an extremely depressed looking Alkyone. "I believe you all know what has to happen now?" The others nod as she passes and follows her and Alkyone as they pass them.

They remain silent for the march through the jungle and subsequently the city, where only Hippolyta whispers something to a guard along the way who runs off. At the sight of the group many of the civilian Amazons stop what they are doing, in favor of following them as they march into the military quarter. Ending the journey at the far corner facing the jungle, where two thick wooden posts stand with manacles fixed to the top. Raven notes that Alkyone becomes even more depressed at the sight. There is a quiet murmuring from the crowd as they wait for a few moments before three guards arrive, one carrying a whip. Hippolyta nods them to Alkyone who doesn't resist the slightest as they shackle her to the posts, spreading her arms wide enough so that she can dangle from them with her back facing the rest, her toga is torn open to reveal the skin of her back to them.

"Sister Alkyone has been found guilty of imposing her will over those of others in my name! Silencing voices that should have been heard, she and others judged to be treasonous. She did these things out of misguided duty to me." Hippolyta says, addressing the crowd. "We are all equal to the law of Themyscira, be they fisher, tailor, soldier or monarch. And Sister Alkyone has been found guilty of seeking to impose her own laws upon others in the name of the Queen, for that there is punishment. But let it be known that she has agreed to take all punishment to spare those who aided her; 40 lashes." Hippolyta says as she takes the whip from the guard holding it, before unfurling it and sending it whistling through the air, landing with a sharp crack that makes Alkyone stagger as her upper back is struck while she bites down hard.

"One…" Philipus counts before the next one lands.

Forty times the whip cracks, 12 hits are taken with growls through clenched teeth like the first, 23 times Alkyone howls in pain the last five are taken with quiet whimpering. When Hippolyta is done, Alkyone's back and upper legs are bleeding from the many places the skin has been ruptured.

"Let her down." Hippolyta says quietly to the guards, who proceed to release the dangling, weeping, woman putting her arms over their shoulders. "Take her to the healers, she has recieved her punishment." Hippolyta instructs and the guards carry Alkyone away before continuing. "Alas, there is one, whose punishment she cannot take." Hippolyta says, seemingly growing grimmer by the second. "The one who should have known this was happening, the one who failed to protect her subjects from her own guardians." Hippolyta says, dropping the whip on the ground, to the shocked silence of everyone present. "Twenty lashes." She almost hisses before turning around sharply and walks to hug one of the posts. "I await."

"But mother…" Diana manages as the first to speak up.

"Leave if you have to Diana, but do not interfere!" Hippolyta snaps, Raven can see that Diana wants to argue, as can everyone else, but finally Diana decides against it and flies away. "I await." Hippolyta continues, somehow knowing Diana had left without turning her head, or letting go. "Well?" She asks after a minute of mumbling but no one is moving forwards to do the deed. "Do not let me think none of you will uphold the law?"

"But your Highness, it was not your fault." General Philipus tries.

"It is General, it is my fault for not investigating the rumors, had I acted sooner other sisters may have been spared Alkyone's attentions. Will none of you do what has to be done?" Hippolyta replies.

"No, we will not voluntarily do this." Artemis says sternly, Hippolyta sighs at the post making them all believe she is about to relent. Instead she lets go with one hand and without turning her head, draws an arc in the air with her finger before it stops.

"Do not speak sister, I do not wish to know who you are, but you will uphold the law and you will not coddle me!" Hippolyta says, getting another round of shocked murmurs from the crowd. While the chosen one stands dumbstruck at the order given to her, quickly sending silent pleading through looks to those around her, receiving only mixed expressions of shock and pity. "Do not make me turn my head to see who you are." Hippolyta pleads. General Philipus and the others send the appalled Raven a curt nod, getting a sight out of her before she reluctantly picks up the whip.

"Be strong your Highness." Philipus says as she notices all emotion retreat out of Raven's eyes, while she moves to throw Hippolyta's long hair over her shoulder before moving aside.

"One!" Hippolyta snarls through clenched teeth as the whip hits her back, while Raven has never handled the instrument outs of the cave before; she is currently armored so her strikes hurt a lot more. "Two…!"

Hippolyta continues keeping her own count through clenched teeth though her voice looses its fierceness eventually, the last six being outright cries. After the last strike has landed, Hippolyta finally sinks to her knees, panting and sweating with the pain coming from her bleeding back while Raven throws the weapon to the ground in disgust.

"Sister… Raven… your assistance… please." Hippolyta pants, resting her head against the wood, as Philipus leans down next to her, the bald woman quickly waves Raven over, who without a word, hurries over, still squashing all emotion, and summons her healing powers and the wounds close. "Thank you, but I believe I need to rest. Please assist me." Hippolyta says.

"And rest you will have." Philipus says before nodding to Raven, and the two throw Hippolyta's arms over their shoulders before they help her to her feet and make for the palace, passing the mute crowd.

_Half an hour later, the Royal Palace._

"It was a thankless and unpleasant task, but you did well." General Philipus says as she sits down on the bench next to Raven in the courtyard where the team that went to Tartarus for Raven once spent an afternoon.

The two had of course met a grim faced Diana on their way back, as the Princess was loitering around Hippolyta's chambers. She hadn't spoken to them, but she was angry, hurt and concerned, and both Philipus and Raven knew it, while Hippolyta had lost consciousness during the journey. Diana elected to stay with her mother after she was gently placed on her bed. Raven had quietly said that they should put her on her stomach as she would still be sore and it would allow her chambermaid to clean the blood. After quietly leaving, Raven had quickly excused herself and come here, in need of solitude that had only lasted so long as it took for Philipus to find her.

"Seems I get picked for a lot of those." Raven sighs, having taken off her helmet. The task had been a double edged sword to her, because she felt the pain Hippolyta felt when the whip landed. "Was it really within the law?"

"I know you have an exceptional memory, but yes, twenty lashes for failing to remain vigilant in ones duty, no more, no less." Raven sighs at this confirmation of her own memory. "No one wanted this to happen, but you were just unfortunate to be chosen."

"I think she knew." Raven says. "She would have remembered where I stood."

"Alas, that is possible, but it still means someone had to do it." Philipus continues. "But think no more of it, whats done is done and she ordered you to do it. Now I want to hear your opinion to some of those ideas I've had for our standing forces." Raven smiles slightly at the suggested distraction, but it is a welcome one.

"I am all ears." She says as she turns to sit cross legged while facing the general who mirrors her actions.

"With the tales brought back from Man's World, I have learned that, while far from as gracious as Princess Diana's craft, Man's World is not without it's armed flyers, though none made it to our shores during the recent invasion?"

"Man took to the skies some one hundred years ago and Princess Diana, Donna and Cassandra managed to prevent any of the craft from taking off." Raven replies.

"And fortunately so, without yourself, and those gifted with flight, our aerial capabilities are limited to Queen Hippolyta, who is the only one to ride flying beasts. It has not been necessary before to have any other and Hippolyta has been a symbol when riding them."

"But with our enemies, no longer bound to the ground or the sea, you believe it is necessary to have our armies capable of flight as well?" Raven asks.

"Precisely. While our archers are sharp eyed, we will be in danger if the copies of Diana's craft or the flapping craft's I heard about are to be employed against us. I believe we need to be able to contest the skies against these contraptions." Philipus nods before continuing. "But that is not all, if we face more invasions from Man's World, I wonder if it is also time to expand the cavalry. I assume you know why we have so few combat ready riders?" She asks.

"For so long, the only enemy has been buried under our feet inside of a cave, neither horse or anything flying can actually get inside." Raven replies, the stairway leading to Doom's Door was barely wide enough for a horse to make the way down there.

"Exactly. But on our beaches, we have the sky above us and the land to roam, but so do our enemies. While we can all ride, we need to expand the amount of horses at our disposal and trained for battle. Now I figure we will need some time to prepare a flying squadron, first by getting the approval from Hippolyta as the first obstacle, and then with breaking the mounts I have in mind. So far, the only one to have tried taming a Pegasus, has been Hippolyta herself." Philipus explains.

"How come? I mean, I know they seem rare, but I have seen a herd once, but have no one else ever tried?" Raven asks.

"The beast seems skittish and we never had cause to approach them, Hippolyta tried because she thought of it as a suitable challenge. Later she wished for griffon." Philipus explains. "But what are your thoughts about these things?" Raven thinks for a few seconds before replying.

"I think your suggestions need to be implemented, flight has become a crucial part of the modern battlefield and wars have been lost and won thanks to air superiority or the lack of it. I also agree that the cavalry should be expanded, while I have never witnessed the real thing on Earth, I have seen the effects in some works of fiction that some describe as being accurate. And their speed might prove useful if motor vehicles are employed. But you say nothing of the fleet?" Raven asks.

"Alas, the fleet I fear we cannot hope to compete against man's world, if more of the metal leviathans exists. We simply do not have the resources to produce something like it, nor the troops to crew one." Philipus sighs, remembering how eager Menalippe had been to see the huge craft, but Dr. Fate had dismantled it before she could inspect it up close.

"Well, I can provide some comfort that their numbers are very few, even for the largest of navies." Raven says. "Actually if I can get permission to do so when it has been rebuilt, I might be able to help with demonstrating how one of the flapping contraptions, as you called them, work and look like." This gets Philipus to raise an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I pilot one on occasions." Raven replies with a smirk. "But I cannot promise you that I can get permission to take it with me."

"But you have flight under your own?" Philipus says with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I spent much of my time in Man's World as someone else, while I am myself when the situation warrants it. But please leave it at that." She explains, she had made it a point to keep Themyscira oblivious about how she spent most of her time, which worked well enough on its own due to how it had gotten used to Diana, Donna and Cassandra.

"Hmm, you are a strange one champion, but I will comply with your request, though I hope for enlightenment." Philipus says after a few seconds. "But thank you for being open minded about my suggestions. Perhaps we need to look over some more at a later date."

"You still outrank me by far, General." Raven smirks.

"That I do Sergeant." Philipus replies.

"Did you really have to do it?" Raven looks up from her meditation, having moved back to the secluded forum, spotting the person who's reaction she feared the most; Diana. But Wonder Woman looks more downhearted than furious or disdainful.

"Guess it is that obvious?" Raven sighs as she floats down to the ground, an odd sensation, she was just getting used to her powers not working.

"It wasn't meant to be a secret." Diana replies as she sits down on the lowest row seats.

"Does she know?" Raven asks, sighing when Diana nods. "She said she didn't want to know who it was."

"She told me. And that I shouldn't be angry with you. But did you really have to?" Diana asks.

"Seemingly at random she pointed me out of a crowd with her back turned… I don't know… really I don't." Raven mumbles off. "Believe me, I didn't want to… but it's just that I find it hard to refuse her... even when it was that."

"It is a remarkable power my mother has, only few of our sisters can resist her orders when given directly." Diana says. "Guess it is a blessing really."

"For a leader." Raven agrees. "But no, I guess I should have said no or walked away."

"No, then you would have been next at the post for disobedience." Diana says, getting a strange look from Raven. "I think my mother wanted to test your commitment to upholding the law, even when you didn't necessarily agree or even like it."

"She knows what I am doing in Gotham." Raven sighs, realizing the random selection was not random at all. "I am sorry I had to harm her."

"Don't be, she told me this really had to happen, one way or the other. Alkyone may have taken the punishment, but she and others like her, who believe my mother to be divine, must be made to see that even she can fail, bleed and that no one is above the law here." Raven nods at this, though it fails to cheer her up.

"She is back on her feet I guess?"

"Her back is sore, but she is currently debating General Philipus' suggestions, but I hear you have heard some of them?"

"She wants to have more of our sisters in the sky and on horse incase planes and helicopters are deployed against us. Personally I think it is a good idea." Raven replies.

"It is, in case we cannot be here." Diana agrees as she gets up and makes to leave. "Terra will receive her punishment tomorrow, we leave the day after that. My mother requests you are present there, incase Terra's fortitude is not up to the task."

"I will." Raven says, pausing as Diana heads out. "Diana, are we still ok?" Raven asks suddenly, getting the Princess to turn around, revealing her to be smiling sadly.

"It would take much more than this to ruin our friendship Raven, I just have to accept this." She says before nodding at her and takes off.


	19. Exile of War

On the far side of the mountain from the city, where the mountain meets the ocean, the otherwise picturesque beaches of Paradise Island give way to an area littered with rocks and sharp cliffs. One cliff pushes it's way past all the other rocks and rises into the sky, creating a sheer drop into the foaming sea beneath it. Normally the Amazons avoid this place, as it has a sense of dread about it, as if this place had not been blessed with the good fortune of the rest of the island and that something wicked had taken root here.

In the dimming light of this day however, this place is now crowded, with every Amazon able to find a spot having taken a seat on the solid rocks and mountain slope. General Philipus had with the spectator turnout even felt the need to post guards to make sure no one was injured by trying to find seats on more risky ground and marking the perimeter with torches. And now, Queen Hippolyta was finally arriving with her delegation to pass sentence over the being sitting restrained with golden rope at the tip of the cliff, being greeted by cheers from the spectators.

"Are we certain this is a good idea?" Cassandra asks, getting a questioning look from Hippolyta. "I mean, aren't we just giving him what he wants?"

"In a way, but it is on our terms and he will not be a spectator for once." Hippolyta replies.

"And how long do we expect it to last?" The woman known as Clytemnestra, Hippolyta's foremost advisor on legal matters, continues.

"I am uncertain, some may be greater than him some might not be." Raven replies, having received the request from Hippolyta before they spoke about Terra, the only thing that bothered her was what his family felt about all of this, which was a concern amongst all of them.

"It will hold for as long as it will." Hippolyta replies as they halt before Magala and Philipus, who have been waiting for them at the foot of the cliff. "Anything?" Hippolyta asks.

"They are coming, Your Highness." Philipus replies, a little to Hippolyta's surprise that it was her saying it.

"Very well, best not to keep them waiting." Hippolyta replies, knowing that the Olympians enjoyed their spectacles, even if the Amazons weren't impressed by them any more. Philipus and Magala bow to her and stand aside and as expected, as soon as Hippolyta sets her foot on the cliff, a bolt of lightning strikes the path halfway up leaving several people standing where it struck.

After a second of judging the face of Zeus, Hippolyta lowers her head and kneels before the group of Olympians, lead by Zeus himself, accompanied by his wife Queen Hera, along with Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Dike and Nemesis as the deities. From above swoops down three women with feathered wings on their backs and clawed hands and feet and dressed in loose robes. The women's appearance sends a wave of mutterings through the Amazons, for the women are members of the Furies, terrible seekers of retribution against oath-breakers and guardians of Olympus itself.

"Amazons!" Zeus booms with a voice like thunder, echoing the mood Hippolyta could see on his features. "No judgement shall be passed upon an Olympian by mortals!"

Raven doesn't need to be an empath or to look up from her own place on the ground to feel the wave of anger coming from her sisters at the God-Kings words.

"It shall not be passed, not without the consent of Olympus." Athena adds, getting a wave of confusion to pass through the Amazons.

"Present your case and demand for punishment." Dike intones and Hippolyta looks up as she and the others rise.

"Gods, Goddess'. We Amazons have for millennia, ever since our creation, been hounded by the God of War and his schemes! We have suffered! We have failed! We have been punished! And because of him we are less than half the people we once were! It is way past time Ares paid for his crimes against us, do not deny us justice!" Hippolyta shouts for all to hear.

"Whenever it is justice or not is for us to decide." Zeus replies getting Hippolyta to clench her jaw to stop her from saying something she would regret.

"What had the Queen of the Amazons in mind of punishment?" Hera asks after she squeezes her husband's arm to calm him, while neither of them had any deep love for him, Ares was still their son.

"Exile. Exile to a place where he can do us no further harm." Hippolyta replies, Raven quickly has the sense of coming under scrutiny of the deities before they look to one another, clearly having a private conversation between them before they look to Nemesis and Dike. The green armored goddess remains blank to them while Dike looks to her scales that tilt to one side before she shakes her head.

"War is a needed part of the order of the world and of Olympus, indefinite exile is unacceptable." Athena says, conveying the result of their debate before they seem to continue. Leaving Aphrodite free to separate from them and floats down to Hippolyta.

"I understand it is a tall order to ask of you and your people, but I ask you look to your teachings, is there no place in your heart for forgiveness in this matter?" She asks.

"Goddess, you brought us into this world to combat Ares and his influence. We have always been hounded and tormented by him and his machinations. Because of him, we failed you. Because of him, we have lived in isolation for more years than there are stars in the sky at night. We stand on the edge of finally fulfilling the mission we failed, and achieving justice for all the lives lost and ruined because of him. The only pity I have… is that you now bar our path to bring peace to us all." Hippolyta replies.

"It is not that simple Hippolyta." Aphrodite sighs. "As your Raven will know, you cannot simply slay a god… not without a price." Raven gets a few questioning looks from the other Amazons. "Amazons, know this!" Aphrodite says out loud for all to hear. "A god cannot be slain! For a god is an idea buried in the minds of men! There will always be War as long as mankind exists to dream of it! Slay Ares and his executioner will only become Ares!"

"Goddess, we never intended to kill him." Diana adds. "We already knew the consequences of such actions."

"Yet you desire to send him to a place where he may never return from." Aphrodite continues. "Step forwards Raven." She orders and Raven calmly does as asked and stand besides Hippolyta. "Do you deny that this prison may be the end of him?"

"I have left precise instructions that his death is considered unacceptable." Raven replies. "He will remain there until we see fit to release him."

"There is more to this." Aphrodite replies flatly. "Tell us what will come to pass."

"He will be incarcerated, eventually he will break free and will have to be recaptured, he won't go quietly once cornered so a fight will erupt. He will eventually lose and be returned to his cell. Rinse, repeat." Raven replies equally as flat. "There are risks of injury of course. But once his time is up, he will be allowed to return to whatever hole he calls home."

"So, just incarceration?"Aphrodite says, clearly not believing it was all of it, Raven looks to Hippolyta for a moment getting a small nod.

"I never said he wouldn't have to crawl across the threshold of Olympus before he got there, but lets see?" Raven replies as she notices that the Gods seem to have reached some kind of conclusion, probably well aware of their conversation with Aphrodite.

"Amazons! Hear our verdict!" Dike shouts as she floats into the air. "Ares, son of Zeus, son of Hera, God of War has indeed engineered many of the catastrophes that have befallen you! But as the God of War, that is his purpose, his reason for being!" She continues getting the wave of anger to rise in the Amazons, fearing Ares would escape justice. "But captured and bound him you have, and justice is yours to seek! But if you will not slay him for his actions and you will not imprison him here, on this Earth, then Olympus must have a say; his exile will be no longer than 10 years within the prison you aim to send him to! For the Greater Order can bear his absence no more than that."

"And his jailer will be made to swear on the Blade of Nemesis, in the presence of Zeus and the Furies that his imprisonment will last not a moment longer!" Hera adds, her words make the Amazons understand that that judicial system even the Gods respected had turned against them and that they didn't like it, so would instead make sure they had the option of severe sanctions at their disposal.

"And we have another offer to make!" Hippolyta shouts back. "Ares will leave now, free, forgiven and without further repercussions for his vile deeds against us; if he swears upon the Blade of Nemesis, in the presence of Zeus and the Furies that he and his servants never return to our shores again!" The Gods are obviously caught off guard as they all quickly look to Dike and her scales that swing from side to side before stabilizing as balanced.

"The offer is… acceptable." Zeus rumbles, not failing to notice how the Five seems to be quite pleased about it all before he nods at Nemesis, who draws her long blade and floats down to Raven and Hippolyta, followed closely by the Furies.

"Swear your oath Demon." The goddess says in a firm and commanding tone as she points her blade at Raven.

Raven looks at the sword once before looking back up into Nemesis' masked and armored face before she transforms into her final form. "I will swear no oath on your blade or in their presence." She says while keeping Nemesis' gaze fixed with her own, getting some mutterings from the Amazons.

"Careful Raven…" Hippolyta whispers.

"_I know what I am doing your Highness." _Raven sends back.

"Hubris?" One of the Furies hisses.

"Before Nemesis herself?!" One of the others continues.

"Quiet." Nemesis rumbles to the pair. "You defy us?" She asks Raven.

"Not at all. I will simply not bind myself to anything as grave as yourself and your… pets." This gets an immediate red flash to appear in the eyes of the Furies. "Before I know if I need to or not. For Ares, God of War, has remained silent ever since he woke up ." The Furies hiss in anger at her.

"Hmm." Nemesis hums before she removes her sword. "You play a dangerous game Demon, bending words with Gods, but you are correct to be concerned."

"It is only a danger, Goddess, if one does not fully understand what one is doing." Raven replies calmly.

"She is aggravating." The third Fury mutters.

"Champion, stand down." Hippolyta orders, immediately getting Raven to break off her stare and takes a step back before lowing her head. "Goddess, shall we see what the guilty say?" Hippolyta continues before Nemesis or the Furies can make some kind of remark that would bring further tensions.

"Yes, we must." Nemesis agrees before she turns to follow Hippolyta up the cliff as the Gods float into the air while Dike heads up to Ares, the Goddess of Retribution is in turn followed by the Furies, then Raven along with General Philipus, Diana, Donna, Cassandra and finally Clytemnestra.

"Raven, what was that about?" Donna whispers to Raven as they walk.

"They are only here to intimidate me." Raven whispers back.

"Making enemies of the Furies is not a wise idea." Philipus adds.

"The fear they cause is one of the things they thrive on." Diana adds, having met some of the Furies before and resents them because of the life that was lost because of them. "They need to know if they ever come for us, then we will not cower before them."

"And they need to know that the things we hold dear will be defended should they chose to strike at them rather than at us." Raven finishes as Hippolyta and Nemesis reaches the summit.

"Champions, attend us." Hippolyta calls and Diana and Raven fly up to the small group where Hippollyta gestures for them to get Ares to stand.

"_Something is not right, keep going." _Raven transmits to her sisters as they have him standing, getting only a slight shift out of Hippolyta.

"What say you God of War? Will you take the offer granted you? Leave this place in peace and never return? Or choose exile beyond the light of the world?" Dike asks, giving no indication that she or any of the others have noticed anything was wrong.

Ares only growls and pulls against his minders. _"Anything Raven?" _Hippolyta sends.

"Answer us War God, your wounds were not sufficient enough to rob you of your silver tongue." Nemesis growls.

"_I cannot sense anything… but this isn't the Lasso of Truth." _Raven sends back. _"General, quickly, who was the last to be alone with him?"_

"_Eh, ah… Philipus and Magala, had a few moments after he was secured here." _The General sends back as Ares grunts some more and tries to pull away from Nemesis, who draws her blade again and points it at his throat.

"Refusal to answer your superiors is contempt Ares, do not tempt me!" Nemesis hisses but only gets a shaking head and another growl. "Enough!" She continues and raises her free hand in a fist while the Furies appear to smile.

"_It's Philipus!" _Raven sends, Diana reacts with the speed of lightning and tackles Nemesis to the ground, while Philipus suddenly has Artemis' blade resting against her throat, Antiope's arrow pointing at her back and several other weapons aimed at her.

"What's the meaning of this! Cease this at once!" Zeus bellows at the sudden action.

"She assaults a goddess!" One of the three Furies hisses at Diana that's straddling Nemesis, keeping her arms pinned to the ground. While Raven pulls Ares' helmet from his head, revealing the irate and frightened Philipus underneath it with a broken jaw.

"Stay back you lot!" Hippolyta snaps at the Furies as they almost seem to crawl towards Diana.

"Unhand me Champion, you action was just." Nemesis hisses at Diana after seeing Philipus who is being untied by Raven and Hippolyta.

"My apologies Goddess." Diana replies before she gets off, knowing that Nemesis was well aware of what it would have meant had she struck the Amazon.

"Once again we were nearly deceived." Athena hisses to the other Gods as it also dawns on them what it could have ended up with; Nemesis dead at the hands of the Furies and Ares' machinations and one Amazon condemned to death.

"Do with him as you wish." Zeus rumbles with barely suppressed fury before he and Hera disappears in a bolt of lightning followed shortly by a massive roar of thunder, telling of his fury.

"This I will not forget Furies!" Nemesis hisses at the trio with her blade now pointing at them. "Make no mistake, one misstep is all it takes and you will find out why Retribution is unstoppable and inevitable!" The Furies just smile before they laugh as they take off and disappear into the storm clouds.

"Sister, are you well?" Hippolyta asks as Philipus sits down on the ground after Raven had healed her jaw.

"No… No, I am not." Philipus sighs as she buries her head in her hands. While the Five floats down to confront Ares.

"Well played brother, you have just managed to collectively humiliate Olympus in front of an audience." Athena says as she is allowed to pass through the Amazons. "And change out of that." She orders as Ares still holds Philipus' form.

"Such a pity I couldn't replicate the precious Lasso of Truth." Ares chuckles.

"Deceit of Zeus, contempt of court, attempted deicide. You have made no small amount of new enemies this day." Hestia adds.

"One can never have too many Homemaker." Ares continues. "Where would War be without them?"

"One day, he will be nothing more than a memory." Nemesis rumbles as she, Diana, Hippolyta, Philipus and Raven join them. "Perhaps that day will be here sooner than later."

"Can't get here soon enough." Philipus growls as she is handed over to one of the guards, leaving her to throw a dagger glaze at Ares who just smiles back at her with her own face before she seems to shrink in a way.

"But for now. What is your choice?" Hippolyta asks, as angry as the others but knowing that they still had to do this as offered. Raven however snatches Philipus away from the guard and wrestles her into a headlock, getting another round of confusion to pass through the spectators.

"You really are something, aren't you. Change!" She rumbles into Philipus' ear.

"Again?!" The Goddess Artemis asks realizing Ares had just traded places with Philipus with a look.

"This entertains me, so no." Ares hisses back at Raven.

"Now." Raven orders before she sends a wave of power into him, getting a deep growl of pain out of him as she gets them up, where he manages to break free only to stumble forwards to meet Nemesis' fist that drops him on the ground.

"Stay down." The Goddess growls as she points her blade as his throat as Dike finally joins them.

"Continue your games Ares and your sentence will only be prolonged to appease your father." She says as the others noticing how her scales doesn't seem completely balanced any more, getting another growl out of Ares before he changes into his own armored form.

"Remove his armor, he will not need it." Athena orders and several Amazons immediately begin peeling the dark blue suit off of him, finding a golden rope pressed in under his chest armor.

"Hold on." Raven says and picks it up before Diana can pick it up herself, she rolls it between her fingers for a few seconds before noticing the smoke. "Yeah, it appears to be the one." She says before handing it to Diana, having feared it was another more malicious forgery.

"Stand." Nemesis growls as she hauls the now half-naked Ares to his feet by his neck. "Queen Hippolyta?" She asks and the Queen steps out in front of him.

"You have a choice Ares that will spare you your punishment. Leave this island and never return in any way or form, and you will be forgiven your past atrocities." Hippolyta says with venom in her voice, now more than ever regretting she had made this offer.

"Poor, foolish Amazon, I will endure whatever confinement you have in mind for me. And one day I will return here and see you all screaming, and dying as the tides of war washes you all away." Ares replies with a confident smirk as he leans over her.

"His choice is made." Dike says.

"Champion, prepare for his departure." Hippolyta orders, getting a nod from Raven before she flies up to the cliff to begin, sending a transmission to the Justice League just in case it set off their alarms. "Perhaps you will, one day. But until then, we will do all that we can to defy the likes of you; Enemy of Themyscira." She says to Ares as a black lightning bolt strikes the sea beneath the cliff and the smell of brimstone fills the air and the sea begins to churn.

"You have made another mistake this day Ares." Nemesis hisses in his ear. "Leaving this tiny spec of land would have been for the best." She continues before she and the other guards nudge him to get up the cliff as the ground shakes gently.

"Is that what I think it is?" Artemis the Hunter asks Athena as they follow behind the guards.

"An Infinity Weaver? Yes, it appears the Unmaker managed to catch it." Athena replies as a blast of air.

"What is an Infinity Weaver?" Cassandra asks as she and some of the others follow behind the Gods.

"The best way to explain it is to say it is a personification of an ever expanding universe." Athena replies. "They usually disappear well before a universe is considered lost, but it appears this one wasn't so lucky." She says as a huge rocky head that looks like that of a spider rises over the cliff. "But it appears the Unmaker has re-purposed it into a weapon of war." She says as Hexzakar opens its huge mouth revealing the molten interior and a small group of demons waiting. "This is actually only a tiny fragment of it, bringing it fully into this world would most likely crush the entire solar system."

"You have got to be joking." Ares huffs as he is pushed onto the cliff where Raven waits for him, meaning the group of eight female demons standing within the molten gullet.

"Oh not at all, they were all hand picked for you." Raven replies as she waves them over to her, making them all jump before they kneel before her. "Gundrun, make special note of this day and time. In ten years, exactly, he is to be released back into this world. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Gundrun replies without looking up.

"Good, the rest of you remember it as well, and make certain he leaves when the time comes." Raven replies. "Have him secured."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to these charming ladies?" Ares asks with a smug tone as Nemesis and the Amazons step back to lets the red skinned demons get hold of him and starts wrapping him in chains.

"I am sure they will do this themselves, but for your thoughts; Gundrun here once wielded so much influence that her world was damaged beyond repair. Of course my father couldn't let such such talent go to waste as her world died of radiation poisoning. Gundrun, what was your title back then?" Raven explains.

"I was the Goddess of War, Mistress." The demon woman replies. "But now I am but the Commander of the Seventh Division."

"How charming, and I suppose your companions are of similar rank as myself." Ares notes getting only a chuckle from Gundrun.

"We have seen more impressive rhymers than you." She says before she turns to Raven and lowers her eyes after seeing the others finish. "With your permission Mistress."

"You may leave." Raven nods.

"Come then little god, lets see if you are more impressive on the field than what we see." She says as they begin shoving him towards Hexzakar before two of them grab hold of him and leaps into the burning mouth that closes after them and Hexzakar begins to sink back into the sea.

"Goddess. Your oath." Nemesis says as he holds her blade out again towards Raven, but this time with the pommel turned up.

"I swear he will be released in 10 years at the latest." Raven replies before she grabs the blade with her left hand and squeezes till she bleeds. "Your view changed, Goddess." She notes as she seals her wound while her blood seems to be sucked into the blade.

"It appears I owe you Amazons a debt. Had I struck, I would now be dead." She says as she removes her right gauntlet and grabs her own blade. "And should you one day need Retribution, summon me." She says as her own blood leaks onto her blade before she vanishes along with Dike.

"We will be in touch." Aphrodite says before the rest of them depart as well, leaving the Amazons alone. But a voice ring's in Raven's ears alone. _"We will be watching."_

Early next morning Terra is dragged from her cell and marched to the posts, where it finally seems to dawn on her what was about to happen to her, after her punishment has been read aloud by a scribe reading a piece of rolled up paper for the crowd to hear, getting the expected mutter about it being too little.

"You can't do this to me!" She shouts as three guards shove her into place and secures her. "Raven! Do something! This is inhuman!" She howls, not having failed to see the sorceress waiting for them when they arrived, still fully armed and armored.

"Inhuman? Leveling a city of millions and enslaving an entire island out of a hatred of a single person is inhuman." Raven replies dryly as Terra's blue cape is torn from her shoulders along with the leotard underneath, it hadn't gone them by that with Ares' defeat and exile, Terra's boon appeared to have been withdrawn and she had been returned to her normal skin coloration.

"What the hell is that for?" Terra asks as a guard appears in front of her with a wooden stick in her hand.

"Bite down and you might keep your teeth." The woman replies, Terra just looks even more shocked before the wood is shoved into her mouth, instinctively Terra bites down while her breathing becomes more labored and frantic. "She is prepared." The guard announces as she walks away. "Champion, would you care to count?" Behind Terra's back, Raven nods.

"One." Raven counts before the whip, wielded by one of the former Royal Guards, cracks and the piece of wood in Terra's mouth is spat out as she screams in pain. "Two…"

It takes over a quarter of an hour to complete Terra's punishment, Raven keeps counting at a set pace and the whip falls like clockwork afterwards, only stopping twice where Raven goes to make sure Terra was not about to die on them and twice to rouse her from unconsciousness. Terra, screams, begs and cries till the 32th strike where she resorts to weeping broken by the cries of pain that lasts until the end.

"She will live." Raven confirms after inspecting Terra's ruined back, now crisscrossed with red, bleeding wounds that's she has no intention of healing any more. The woman is still crying, while lying on her stomach on the ground after being released.

"Get her back to her cell." The captain in charge of Terra's guards grumbles after receiving the confirmation, and Terra sobs as she is dragged away by her elbows accompanied by the foul mouthed shouting from ill-pleased crowd, that didn't know the full extent of Hippolyta's judgement, yet.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Had to rewrite most of this because of the changes to the previous chapter. Thank you for your patience; read, enjoy and review :)

**Next Chapter:** A demonstration.


	20. A Demonstration

"So the sentence has been carried out?" Hippolyta asks she receives the news from Raven in the small garden outside her palace quarters, where she is tending to a bed of flowers, which is an odd sight since Hippolyta is wearing a regular chiton while resting on her knees in front of a small hole she has been digging for some new flowers.

"It has your Highness." Raven replies having come directly as she had been ordered to.

"Good. We have received the request from America to have her turned over and I have sent Donna on an errand to retrieve an inhibitor from the Justice League, so she will be easily manageable, in case she tries to break free. Now tomorrow you will lead her escort to Man's World, make sure no harm befalls her while under your care." Raven nods at the order in understanding. "I am aware of your concern that the Spectre might choose to strike while she under your command and that you will stand no chance against it, but do not let it take her without opposition. Now, do you have any questions regarding your assignment?"

"Only as to where I am going and who I am leading?"

"You will only need to know you are taking her from our embassy to the police headquarters in Washington DC, I know it would have been most fitting having her delivered to Gotham City, but they do not have the resources to handle her. As for the escort, rest assured it is formidable." Hippolyta replies with a slight smirk. "You have some else to ask me?" She notes.

"I do your Highness, regarding yesterday… did you know?" Raven asks the question that had been gnawing at her since yesterday, Hippolyta nods slightly.

"While I wouldn't have known if you had chosen to move, I was aiming for you. And I will tell you why; I have come to understand the Batman is uncompromising in his fight for justice, with you having undergone his training, I wished to see if you shared his view. But yesterday had to be done, or I would have been above the law."

"He is not completely uncompromising." Raven says, knowing of several examples of this. "He once captured a simple thief, one who had once taken on a colorful uniform and name, but this time was dressed as a regular man. He found that the man had robbed a pharmacy for various medications, intrigued he learned that the thief was slowly dying of a disease, but the medications he stole would prolong his life for some time, long enough for him to see his daughter grow up. Batman let the man go, while compensating the store for the damage, and supplying the man with any additional medications he needed, till the day he died." She explains, getting a nod from Hippolyta.

"Hmm, I agree there are times when given laws are unjust, and that is why we hold a council over such crimes. But yesterday was also a test, to see how you would react if I gave you an order to do something you did not want to do. Also I have a standing task I wish you to undertake." Raven just nods though she wondered how many assignments Hippolyta planned on giving her. "It will perhaps be your most important function as my Champion; keep an eye on me."

"Ma'am?" Raven asks in confusion, wondering what she meant by that.

"We are an ancient people Raven and some, like myself, have been performing our functions for millennia. For as many years, I thought I was vigilant and everything was well and good here, the Royal Guard proved me wrong. And it's become clear to me that I may not perceive everything on Paradise Island, not even the changes we may undergo as the years pass. Raven, what I want you to do is to make sure that I do not lead us all astray. Your eyes and ears may be needed elsewhere, but I need you to train them on me as well."

"For… flaws?" Raven asks carefully.

"You may call it that." Hippolyta sighs. "I am empowering you Raven, in case you find flaws grievous enough, to alert the High Council so that they may take proper action. If the case is extreme, and time is up the essence… your sworn will be to remove me from power, by whatever means is needed to do so. Can you do that Raven? For your people? For your Queen?" Hippolyta asks as she looks Raven in the eyes, and in them Raven can actually see how worried Hippolyta is that she might one day, without her own knowledge, lead her people astray.

"Before I can promise you such a thing, I need to know why you would entrust me, the person on this island that's the most unstable, with such a task?" Raven replied having already imagined her other side somehow breaking free and dethrone Hippolyta through deceit and she knew it will already have gone into Hippolyta's calculations.

"During the invasion, you found me under the sway of that… Brother Blood. I fear that most of our sisters would not have done what was necessary to snap me out of it, you did however. And that is perhaps what I am seeking in you Raven, less blind devotion and more alert to what is real and what the true danger is."

"That… does not answer my question Ma'am." Raven continues as she see's Hippolyta wasn't going to continue. "What's inside of me is not a mindless animal and it knows what I know, should it one day return..."

"I have confidence in you that it will not, Diana has informed of how you dealt with it." Hippolyta replies confidently. "But in the unlikely event that it should, I am going to trust that we will be able to see it, if not in the color of it's skin, then in the way it moves, speaks and acts." Raven nods at this, she knew this before Batman gave her a course. It was Azar who taught her how to spot such things as shapeshifters and people possessed, how the little things changed, how they walked, how their routines were and so forth. Batman went over it again so she could spot people who wore disguises. It doesn't surprise her that the Amazons would also have made such observations, though apparently not with a purpose as it was with Azar and Bruce.

"While I will pray I will never have to exercise the power you have entrusted me with, I will keep my eyes out." Raven replies. "And hope you will have it written it down somewhere." She adds, since they are alone, she couldn't actually count on Hippolyta backing the permission up in case she ever had to summon the High Council.

"It has already been added to your list of duties." Hippolyta replies with a small smirk, getting an amused huff out of Raven. While she hadn't read it yet, she knew there was a scroll in the library that detailed all of her duties, permits and other such things and what actions Hippolyta was allowed to take against her for failing in those areas, but she only knew this because she knew there was a scroll for every rank and station of importance in Amazon society, even one for the Queen.

"But in regards to yesterday; I know you don't know me as well as any of the others, but was there no other way?" Raven asks.

"It was a quick decision on my part, think nothing more of it." Hippolyta shrugs, before seemingly noticing something. "You need not stand there in the sun in full armor while addressing me. Remove it." She says, Raven raises her eyebrows for a second before beginning to pick off the pieces, leaving her standing in a slightly squashed chiton a few moments later while the armor has been deposited on the steps in a neat pile.

"And I seem to have gotten used to have to take it on and off normally." Raven notes.

"Now you are fit to come aid me in my garden." Hippolyta says with a smirk. "These roots are a stubborn lot."

"I might have to mention I have no idea about gardening." Raven replies, unable to think of anything better to say, but it is true, the only plant she ever had was a cactus Starfire had given her and it had ended up dead, something that didn't surprise Raven at the time.

"Then come learn from me." Hippolyta says waving her closer. "Also I wish to know how you came to ride my personal war mount?" She asks as she hands Raven a small shovel and some uprooted flowers.

"He insisted." Raven replies as Hippolyta points at a spot for her to plant the flowers. "I tried getting around him when I found him outside the palace but he moved to block me. Thought he wanted me as a snack."

"That would be a correct assumption under normal circumstances, but he has a great amount of loyalty to me." Hippolyta replies as she continues her own work as Raven begins on hers.

"May I ask how you tamed him?"

"Through determination and much hardship, I found him wounded on a mountain shelf. While he was at first hostile towards me, I defended him from a flock of vile harpies till he was strong enough to fend for himself. While they are terrifying beasts, griffons like Talhybius are very intelligent, in it's own way, I believe it thinks to owe me a life debt."

"So we can't exactly expect to see more of them with riders." Raven says. "That is if you would allow more?"

"Ah, Philipus' suggestion of taking our sisters to the skies. No, I have never banned anyone from acquiring their own mounts, no matter what they might be. And I think griffons are quite capable of being domesticated if acquired at the correct age, which was my original plan. Perhaps we should encourage our sisters of this?"

"Think we need to learn how to handle less aggressive mounts before we attempt the likes of the griffons." Raven says as she stops digging. "Grabbing the bull by the horns is all very well, if you don't end up on the menu if you fail."

"A little deeper sister, the roots need to be completely buried." Hippolyta notes as Raven tries to place the flowers in the hole. "But do you think it is possible?"

"I do, but I think you are right in trying to acquire a younger griffon, perhaps it is only possible to tame them straight from birth?" Raven asks.

"Hatching, they lay eggs." Hippolyta corrects. "But you are correct, they most likely need to identify its rider as its… mother. That's how it works with the falcons and eagles we raise."

"It will be a dangerous quest to secure the eggs." Raven notes, she knew enough about birds to know that a nest was rarely if ever left unattended.

"Very." Hippolyta agrees. "Question is, should sisters have to offer their lives for the chance to acquire one?" Raven is silent for some time before replying as she thinks it over.

"It should not be an order, but if they want to try, it would be their choice and everyone has the respect for them to not go rush in blindly. But then again, our primary foe lies beneath us."

"Now you need to water it to make the dirt set properly." Hippolyta says as Raven gently presses the earth down around the flowers. "Hmm, perhaps the daring quest I had in mind may prove too dangerous." She muses while Raven retrieves a small bucket of rainwater.

"A griffon rider may prove a suitable leader for a squadron of pegasi, if they can stand together." Raven notes as she walks back.

"Indeed." Hippolyta continues as Raven pours the water. "A little more." She notes as Raven stops. "Would you be up for the task?" Raven looks up to gauge is the Queen was making fun, finding her to be dead serious.

"I can fly on my own, now that is." She replies.

"Indeed, but in case you should be drained again, or completely?" Hippolyta continues.

"I would need to learn how to handle the bow properly from the back of a moving horse first, Your Highness, but I will consider the option. That reminds me, I will ask permission to bring my own method of flight here, when I am pretending to be someone else?" Now it is Hippolyta's turn to raise her eyebrows at Raven. "I promised General Philipus to try and bring it along for teaching purposes, in case it like's are ever employed against us."

"Hmm, I will allow it, but only once." Hippolyta says after some contemplation. "But no showing off or Io will become intolerable."

"You have my word." Raven replies, knowing Io might become intolerable just from the glimpse and so does Hippolyta. "So, how long have you tended to this garden?" Raven asks assuming now was the time to change the subject.

_Later that evening:_

In the hour after the last rays of the sun sets upon Themyscira, a dark shape emerges from the window of a certain building and climbs to the roof, taking careful note of the surroundings, particularly at how many are walking the streets and the weather that has been growing worse since the afternoon now having covered the sky in thunderclouds. Having plotted the course to her destination, she begins the trip in silence.

A quarter of an hour later, she shoots a grapple hook up a building, to climb to its roof and lie flat on her stomach on it, while carefully taking in the building in front of her. The palace is going to be more difficult to get into by the aerial method, she notes, the guards stationed around the building are silent and unmoving, undoubtedly alert.

"_Just time it right."_ She thinks and sets to wait for the right moment, that occurs a few moments later, the guard shift. With the window of a moment or two, at most, while the guards distract each other, Raven stands up and leaps off the building, spreading her cape wide, letting her glide noiselessly to a lower part of the palace roof. _"And now the tricky part."_ She adds after landing in a silent run, with several objectives she agreed with herself to complete before heading out and she knows she doesn't have much time.

"Rest well, your Highness." The guard says quietly as Hippolyta enters her darkened personal quarters, getting a nod from the monarch before she closes her door. Almost instantly she realizes that something is amiss, or at least subtly different. Carefully she scans the dark room, but can see nothing that shouldn't be there. However it fails to reassure her, carefully she gets the flint kit to light the closest brazier, the oil fails to ignite at first and she has to try a few times before it lights, casting the shadows of the room back to the corners. To her surprise, nothing is out of place, nothing seems to have been touched, she is almost releases the breath she is holding, before she spots the small square piece of paper lying on her pillows.

"Bold, very bold sister." Hippolyta whispers as she reads the note, while written in Hellenistic Greek, it is obvious to Hippolyta who the writer is.

_Your Highness, I apologize for post phoning your rest, but I believe this to be the only time where I can show you this without alerting the entire island. I have by the time of writing been over most of the palace and altered a few things, moving only under the power of my own body and the tools I have on my person. If you wish to see me, you must follow the 4 notes I have left behind. The second note is under the upturned vase outside the armory._

_PS. The guard will be in the bushes._

The last note has Hippolyta look up in surprise; she had heard nothing other than her own sounds and the slight sound of the wind outside. Immediately, she heads for her door, finding the guard that was standing outside gone, as the note promised she finds her lying in the bushes just besides the archway that runs past Hippolyta's room, unconscious but without a mark to explain why.

"Very well then sister, the hunt begins." Hippolyta says quietly after picking up the guard and placing her in her room before making her way down the long corridors, constantly feeling like she is being watched. Passing through the throne room, the feeling is enough to have her spin around to look down the way she came, seeing nothing. A slight noise has her turn her head towards Athena's statue, swearing she heard something, but she sees nothing, the statue remaining as immovable as always.

"Is something amiss your Highness?" One of the four guards in the room asks.

"I believe we have a visitor, come with me." Hippolyta replies before resuming her walk, followed by the guards. _"I will bring my own element into this." _She thinks before they turn the corner leading to the armory, finding both guards usually stationed outside missing and one of the two huge vases flanking the door turned on its head. "Turn it." Hippolyta says and one of the guards does as commanded, finding a small piece of paper under it. "Let me read it."

_The guards are unharmed and inside the armory. Now I suspect you will have brought the four guards from the throne room along with you. The next note you will find in Diana's room, it wasn't easy. _The note reads.

"Your Highness?" One of the guards asks as the note is crushed in Hippolyta's hand.

"My daughter retired an hour ago?"

"She did your highness." One of the others confirms.

"They are in here." One of the guards notes as she pushes open the door to the armory, finding the two guards sitting slumped against an armor rack. "They are alive." She confirms after checking their breathing. "What is going on?"

"We have a visitor, it has been in my daughters room, follow me." Hippolyta replies before the five make haste down the corridors, making their way to Diana's quarters, much to the surprise of the guard posted there.

"My Queen, is something amiss?" The guard asks as they stop.

"I need to see Diana, stand aside." Hippolyta says, before gently pushing the door open without a sound, revealing the dark interior with the room's inhabitant soundly asleep, Hippolyta motions for silence before walking inside, unsure if Raven had the means to keep the notorious light sleeper Diana in her current state, while taking a careful look around the room for the next note.

Her first question is answered the instant Hippolyta pushes one of Diana's boots aside by accident, making a slight noise as the heel scrapes against the marble floor, as if she was waiting, Diana bolts upright, instantly awake and angry at the waking, glaring at them while covering herself with her bed sheet.

"What are you… Mother?!" Diana asks in confusion as she recognizes Hippolyta. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I believe you have been used as an example of how stealthy one can be." Hippolyta replies, suddenly a little relieved she had not tried to remove the note stuck in Diana's hair, her daughter would have struck before realizing who she hit.

"What? Oh… why the nerve." Diana growls as she picks the note out of her hair, seeing her mother was looking over her head, instantly recognizing where the note came from.

"I will handle it, return to rest." Hippolyta says as she holds her hand out for the note, Diana sighs through her nose after a few seconds and hands it over. "Sleep well Diana, without further interruptions."

"Goodnight mother." Diana sighs again before lying down as Hippolyta exits her chambers.

_Undoubtedly I am now in deep trouble with Diana, but that is my trouble. The final note is placed outside of the palace; at the forum where judgment was passed._ Hippolyta reads as a distant rumble of thunder can be heard.

"I will require a change of attire." She announces before walking off.

Armed and armored, and with the four guards behind her, Hippolyta makes her way into the night. Carefully they walk to the secluded forum, housed on a small hill that leaves one side free to see the ocean if one was to face the wrong direction as the center faces the jungle. Hippolyta remains stern and silent during the whole journey, keeping her eyes on the path before her, still feeling like she was being watched but still does not catch sight anything that could be watching her.

Arriving at the forum, the note is easy to find, with a white rock with an arrow drawn on it resting near the base of one of the center columns.

"Spread out sisters, I will retrieve it." Hippolyta says, waiting for them to do so. "Sisters?" Hippolyta asks when none of the guards enter her field of vision making her turn around, finding herself completely alone, with no trace of the four she brought with her. This sets off Hippolyta's alarm and she whips her sword out to stand in a ready stance, slowly backing closer to the rock while keeping her sword tip pointing at the jungle. Making it up the stepped seats to stand besides the rock she scans the surroundings carefully, wary of ambush, her eyes finally catch sight of something, completely dressed in black, but with something yellow on its chest and a flowing cape. "Sister?" Hippolyta asks without letting her guard down, the figure remains silent as a flash of lighting washes over the forum, the monarch blinks several times, the figure is gone, no sound, no movement seen. "Very impressive sister, I would ask if you have been following me through the palace, but I am certain you have." She says as she kneels down to retrieve the note trapped under the rock.

Keeping her sword in one hand she casts a quick glaze at the note, finding it to only contain two words; _Behind you._ Hippolyta's stomach drops when she reads it, instantly knowing she could be dead right now as the point of something is pressed against the side of her neck, where her armor does not shield her; she swallows while freezing completely.

"This is how I work in Man's World, a silent fear of those I hunt." Raven says behind her.

"How did you get into the palace, if you did not use your powers?" Hippolyta asks.

"My cape can go rigid if I want to, allowing me to glide on the wind. I took off from the house of scribes while the guards changed."

"And you have been following me ever since?" Hippolyta asks.

"After you found the note in your chambers, yes, by the roof. You almost saw me in the throne room, but I was looking down through the opening behind Athena." Raven replies as she relaxes and steps back, letting Hippolyta turn around and face her, she can tell Hippolyta is gauging her while keeping the sword point facing her.

"Once again you prove the point of how effective camouflage is and how quiet you can be. And no doubt I am outclassed, but explanations have to be given about what happened." Hippolyta says letting on a slight smirk, as the lightning flashes it is Raven who is almost caught off guard as Hippolyta charges her with her sword raised and cry on her lips.

It had been difficult, Raven admits, but Hippolyta had been sufficiently defeated, enough to make it seem very believable that she had fought some kind of demon unleashed by Hades, one she had ultimately vanquished before its body disintegrated as it fell off the steep side of the hill.

"It will be a lot more difficult if I have to do that again." Raven mutters as she appears in her room and closes the shutters, Hippolyta had proven to almost learn how Raven moved on the fly, expertly adapting to her opponent.

"No, you will not be doing that again." A voice says behind her right before a rope closes around Raven's chest and she is yanked backwards onto her bed, landing on her back to see the outline of Diana standing over her. "Not without knowing there is a price to pay for you to sneak into my room at night." Raven swallows something knowing what sort of payment Diana was going to extract for this one, the evening could have been worse.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **You'll just have to fill in those blanks on your own :)


	21. Heading Home

"You look bushed." Donna notes as she meets a tired looking Diana in front of the stables at around 7 in the morning, waiting for her horse to be retrieved. "You are also in on the escort?" She asks, noting that like herself Diana is also in her suit of armor.

"But not leading. My mother woke me during the night, apparently some fiend from Hades was playing tricks on her." Diana says, having heard the story. "Do you know who else it coming with us?"

"Nope. Didn't she want to bring you along last night?"

"It was personal it seems." Diana shrugs as a third person emerges, wearing a brass suit of armor. "Good morning Cassandra."

"Morning Cass, how's the head?" Donna asks, knowing Cassandra was only just recently allowed out of bed.

"A lot better with this pot on it." Cassandra growls, rolling her eyes at the helmet that is concealing the bandages she is still wearing. "Bit overkill?"

"Terra brought down all of Gotham, killing thousands of people, my mother wants to stress to the US that we are taking her very seriously as we take her through Washington." Diana explains.

"Even though she has been a weeping mess since the fight." Artemis scoffs as she is the first to appear of a group of five, also counting Philipus, Io, Anitope and Penelope, all dressed for war.

"We should consider us lucky she has not instigated another earthquake while here." Diana says, admitting she had been concerned about the possibility of Terra being suicidal. "Is the inhibitor is in place?"

"It is." Io says, having been the one to secure it on Terra along with Donna. "But it just seemed whatever powers she had was already gone, she fought not to have it put on."

"Possibly it's Demeter that's suppressing them." Philipus says as they gather.

"It matters not, as long as her destructive powers are not being employed." Hippolyta says as she strides into the open area as well, trying to walk off the small pain in her left leg that last night had left her with, amongst other minor injuries, getting them all to straighten up and big her good morning. "I see we are only one short."

"And the reason for it all." Donna adds.

"Sorry for being late." Raven says suddenly as Terra is pushed out of the doorway, wearing nothing but the inhibitor, the ruined leotard and the shackles on her arms and legs. "Almost like old times?" She asks as she takes note of the group while directing Terra over to them, revealing her to be armored as well, having added the cloak again and carrying her niginata over her back in addition to Shadowfury at her side.

"Almost." Hippolyta agrees. "Remove the bindings on her feet, she will need them free." Raven nods and the shackles fly off Terra. As five Amazons appear from inside the stables, leading nine horses with them, all having been fitted with ornate silver barding. "It has been centuries since we have had cause to armor our steeds." Hippolyta notes as the group mounts their steeds, before forming a single line before Hippolyta. "You all know your mission, carry it out and return home. Raven, lead them on." Raven nods at her before her eyes begin to blaze white and the group is engulfed by a huge black bird.

"Well that was cold." Artemis says as the group appears in the driveway of the Themysciran Embassy.

"Can't have everything." Diana shrugs. "So, where to Raven?"

"Police HQ in Washington, Hippolyta wants us to give them time to prepare for our arrival, so we ride." Raven replies.

"What about her?" Io asks, nudging Terra with her foot.

"Get away from me!" Terra shouts angrily, suddenly flipping from the completely defeated girl that had been incarcerated on Themyscira.

"Well, seems someone woke up angry." Donna says, being the one Terra backs towards.

"Donna, if you mind knocking her out? If she keeps that tone up, she probably won't make it to Washington." Raven sighs, Donna nods before thumping Terra on the head, knocking her to the ground. "I will take her unless anyone you volunteer?" She asks, getting a few looks of indifference from the others as she lifts Terra into the air and has her lie on her stomach in front of her. "I figure we have about an hour's ride before we hit the city limits, move out." Raven orders before setting her mount into motion down the driveway, swiftly followed by the others.

_New York:_

"Richard, there something you need to see." Bruce says as he pushes the door open to Richard room in the big New York apartment, distracting Richard from the book he was reading. "Come on." Bruce says before rolling back, getting Richard to set his own chair into motion, following Bruce into the living room where a news special is playing over the TV. "They cleared the roads for them when their destination became known." Bruce says as Richard stares at the live pictures of nine armored riders in two columns led in the front by a single dark rider.

"I thought Hippolyta would have taken her head?" Richard says as he spots Terra lying over Raven's mount.

"If I know her right, Terra will have received some sort of punishment. Yes, look at her back." Bruce replies as the camera zooms in on the leader, also revealing Terra's bare back, crisscrossed by the punishment while the speaker goes on about the composition of the group, having already named the known Amazons. "Easy, she is not here." Bruce says as Richards breathing becomes labored.

"I know… it's irrational." Richard says as he squashes his fear. "It's so stupid, I get panic attacks just from seeing her on TV, but I can have a normal conversation with her if she hides who she is."

"You'll get over it." Bruce says.

"What about what they did to Ares?" Richard says as the camera shifts, he and Bruce caught wind of the Amazons intentions for Ares from the League and what Raven's part was in it.

"She was ordered to do it by Hippolyta on Themysciran soil, what she does there, she does as an Amazon. Zatanna and a number of others are certain that he is alive and that the intent is probably to keep him that way. What I am interested in is what effects it has had in the mystical circles." Bruce replies. "Fate tells me that he is baffled about what happened in the arena however."

"You think something intervened?" Richard asks, remembering how horrified he had been at the spectacle that was transmitted on every station and every screen. Bruce had heard that there had been cheering from the crowds of people when Raven had emerged from the flames to fight back.

"I am certain, but who or what, I can't say, yet." Bruce says as the group of riders comes within sight of the Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters, a large square multi-story building, where a crowd of people has gathered around the perimeter the police has established.

As the group of riders enters the small square, another group of police officers exits the building, lead by one woman with chestnut brown hair.

"I am Cathy Lanier, Chief of Police of the Metropolitan Police Department, what can we do for you?" The woman introduces herself as Raven parts from the line of Amazons stopping a few feet from her before dismounting.

"Ma'am, we are here on a mission of diplomacy, the Queen of Themyscira knows of Terra's actions in the outside world, and wishes to see her brought to justice here." Raven says before grabbing Terra by the neck and pulls her off the horse, holding her in front of herself, leaving the woman to dangle a few inches over the ground. She had regained consciousness half an hour ago but had since been suitably threatened into keeping quiet after having it stressed to her that she was powerless and anyone of the Amazons could tear her apart with their bare hands. "What she has done within Themysciras borders has been paid for."

"Captain Marcus, take the suspect into custody." Lanier orders and a big dark skinned man steps forwards, taking out a pair of handcuffs that is locked onto Terra after the shackles are removed.

"Terra, you are under arrest under the suspicion of conducting acts of terrorism against the United States of America. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law." The man rumbles as Terra is shoved into the building, Raven guesses he had lost someone during Terra's rampage, due to the anger he was showing.

"You have brought a dangerous terrorist to justice; I have been informed that the American people want to thank you for doing so. Good day to you." Lanier says before she and her officers return inside after getting a nod from Raven, who remounts before turning to face the others.

"Warriors of Themyscira, move out!" Raven yells and the group of riders gallop down the way they came, before vanishing as they pass under a bridge.

_Later, New York:_

"Hey everyone!" Raven says loudly as she enters the apartment a few hours after dropping Terra off, having changed clothes and manners, making sure the front door is closed before she pulls the white cloth mask down over her head.

"Really Miss Raven, there is no need for this." Alfred says again, trying to take control of the wheelchair he is in, one that Raven has been in control of ever since they left the space station, but she pushes him forwards into the living room regardless.

"Raven, good to see you again." Bruce says as he is the only one present, working at a computer. "And Alfred, good to see you out of bed."

"My apologies for not standing up Sir." Alfred says from his seat.

"Don't worry about it, take it as a vacation." Bruce replies with a smirk, revealing he wasn't serious, but then again Alfred never took vacations only a day off once in a while. "And Raven, I guess your powers of healing has returned?"

"They have." Raven replies. "And available if wanted."

"No, I like sitting here." Bruce replies with a smirk, under the mask, Raven smirk back and places a blue glowing hand on Bruce's head.

"Good thing for your cowl, but you are mobile now." Raven says after taking her hand off his head.

"Good, now I only have to pretend." Bruce says as he tries to stand up. "So is Diana also coming?" He asks.

"When she has dealt with the horde of journalists sure to be descending on Themyscira's Embassy, but take it easy." Raven says with a smirk. "So, did you see what happened?" She asks having heard it from Donna that Terra hadn't been lying in the arena.

"We did, every screen that could transmit it was suddenly directed to Themyscira." Bruce says. "Ares had you both watched as soon as you arrived on the island, normal transmissions resumed when Diana engaged him."

"And in regards to what we did after?" Raven asks, knowing Bruce would have analyzed whatever readings and reports he could get his hands on in regards to the fight and their intents for Ares wouldn't have gone him by either.

"You did what you had to." Bruce shrugs, knowing where she was going. "But I want to know where he is."

"Here." Raven replies as she opens a viewing portal in the floor, where Ares sits in a darkened cell. "He may not be immersed in a river of boiling blood, but for now he will remain there, until he escapes."

"You expect him to?" Alfred asks.

"Eventually, but he can only leave Hell from certain points under his own power, so there will be some merry chases for his keepers to go on. Also, I've had to swear he's out in ten years, local time that is."

"Fate and the others noticed the other Olympians, and something else?" Bruce notes.

"Some of the Furies knew Ares would try and trick Nemesis into making a mistake, which would have left her open to the Furies, she wasn't pleased." Bruce just nods at this, having seen them once during a case that he wasn't proud of. "But other than that, he is going to sit there for the time being."

"Well, that's something at least." Bruce says. "So Terra got flogged?"

"She did, 50 strokes for invasion, I had orders to keep count and heal. Some wanted to have her head chopped off, but I said the Spectre is coming for her, and I think he is." Raven replies before she starts explaining it. "I was dying before Terra had Hippolyta and Diana light the pyre, I had an encounter of sorts where I met my kids, who told me the Spectre had told them to come. They didn't name him, but I assume it is one of the few things that can pull people from the afterlife that wears a green cloak."

"I just hope it won't be on national TV." Bruce sighs, knowing that almost nothing could be done if the Spectre wanted something or someone.

"I fear it will, it would suit him." Raven sighs. "So where is Richard? If he's out I might as well not wear this." She says while pointing at the mask.

"In his room, listening to music. I am sure he will be happy to have some of his wounds healed." Bruce says, Raven nods at him before leaving the room.

"…_not again…"_ Richard thinks as he finds himself standing in a seemingly endless corridor of Wayne Manor. Taking a look through one of the innumerable doors of the hallway, he first sees his parents falling to their doom in the circus tent, frozen in mid air he can see them reach out to each other before the inevitable happens.

Through another he finds his old team arguing at a tremendous volume and pace while the entire room they are in is turned upside down. As if on some predestined signal the argument suddenly turns violent with Starfire engaging Raven and Victor charging Beastboy, who is carried into the door, slamming it shut in Richards face, who notes the blood that begins to leak out from under it. He tries yelling and pushing the door open again, but nothing happens.

He flees the scene and runs a distance down the corridor, as the notion that it was him they were fighting over in the last room. When he finally stops, he decides on trying another door, feeling as the one he chooses to be special somehow. Opening the door, he is greeted by the sight of his room, messy as always and Batgirl sitting on her knees on his bed with her hands on her knees. Richard feels like he is being sucked into the room and the door slams shut behind him, trapping him inside. He doesn't know why, but for some reason he feels that he has to know who Batgirl is. She makes no move to stop him as he carefully pulls the mask of, getting met by a pair of blue eyes.

"Hello Ritchie." Richard screams as Terra leaps at him while the world grows dark, before a cold sensation sends him somewhere else.

"Richard!" Raven's voice cuts through his mind and he opens his eyes gasping for air and covered in sweat, finding his friend looking at him with concern in her eyes while wearing a white cloth mask over her head. "Bad dream?"

"N…Nightmare." Richard heaves realizing it was just a dream, he is now awake and in his room in New York.

"You've had a lot of those lately." Raven says as she sits down in front of him on his bed. "Anything you want to talk about? I know I shouldn't be the one suggesting this." She knows it was usually impossible to get Richard to share the deeper parts of his mind.

"Not really, I'm fine now, thanks." He replies, both of them know he is lying, but Raven lets it slide with a nod. "When did you get back?"

"Five minutes ago, brought Alfred along with me. And I got my healing abilities back." She says. "So are you ready to get out of your seat?"

"I can't wait.." Richard replies with an uneasy smile as Raven summons her powers, putting a glowing hand on his cast encased arm for a few moments. "And that's it, a day or three should be all that's needed before you can leave the chair behind and stop reading that book you fell asleep to." She notes at the book in his lap.

"Er…no, I think I am going to keep reading it." He says as he closes it and tries to hide it from her, by tossing it into a corner, getting her to raise an eyebrow. "Come on, I am sure we all want to grill you over what happened over there." He says hurriedly as he swings his chair around and heads out the door, leaving her to blink a few times after him, scratching her head, wondering if it was the book or something else that had gotten to him?

As promised Diana arrives a few hours later, after having weathered the storm on the embassy by holding a press conference, where many questions were answered; if Ares was truly were who he had claimed to be and what had become of him. Also the question was raised at the arrangement of the escort, it had not passed any of the analysts in the media that Diana was not the one in charge, which lead off to the more personal question if Diana had been demoted back home. Diana had explained that she had several functions and that she still takes orders, she is the Champion of the Gods, but also a citizen of Themyscira. And as a citizen of Themyscira, the Champion of Themyscira, which she explained as being an extension of the will of Queen Hippolyta, could still pull rank on her if needed. This again leads to the question why Raven was this Champion, to which Diana had only smirked and replied, that it was her mother's choice, but Raven had been found worthy of the title. Also the question was raised why it took so long for Themyscira to hand over Terra and if she had endured some kind of punishment, to which Diana had replied that it was an internal Themysciran affair what they did with criminals.

While the small gathering didn't get any further explanations to the saving grace Raven had, they nonetheless were impressed at the fight, which Bruce out of habit had recorded and proceeded to show. Making Raven feel somewhat embarrassed at how she looked on screen, while Richard joked that someone was bound to use the footage for something. Which was what Cyborg said an hour after Bruce showed it, when the mechanical man called on behalf of Tim.

During the evening, Diana and Raven had made dinner, since the four insisted on having Alfred rest till he was completely healed, which they would explain would be a lot sooner than Richard and Bruce could openly show, since Raven was reported having visited him on the station. To both Bruce and Richard, it was a weird sight, because Raven was actually using the opportunity to teach Diana a thing or two about the kitchen.

Later on Raven headed back to Gotham for patrol, insisting on Bruce remaining behind for this evening at least, something Diana reinforces by lassoing him before Raven teleported away. While Raven is in Gotham, she does a wide sweep of the city to get the feel of it and makes a short visit to the refugee camps, where she drops off two bags worth of salvaged medical supplies and perishables from the caves before she ended the night by visiting Wayne Manor. While Fate had been by to secure Raven's small collection of magical artifacts and tomes, discreetly, as Bruce had posted guards at the house, Raven went to secure a few other things. Personal belongings that Bruce did not store elsewhere and a few things Raven knew both, she, Richard and Tim wanted to have returned. The last place she visits is the Batcave, where she fills out a detailed report of its condition she knew would make Bruce angry, because it was near a total loss. Out of affection, she raises the downed helicopter from the harbor and deposits it in one of the auxiliary caves before leaving the cave, taking both the spare Batman and Nightwing's costumes with her.

Arriving back in New York, she finds Bruce and Diana asleep on the couch, while the TV is playing static. Taking a look around, she finds Alfred and Richard asleep as well, before she retires for the few hours of sleep she can allow herself, while feeling like she was really home with a real family.

"It… It's almost too much." Batman sighs with a heavy note of sentimentality as he; Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin take in the damage done to the cave a few days after Terra had been handed over, even the bats are gone. They had started up the emergency generator so they could have some light and start up the computer. "I knew we should have earthquake proofed the structures."

"We will get it up and running again." Nightwing says, while still wearing a cast on his arm and leg, he is walking with the help of a crutch since it was still giving him trouble, like Bruce and the others, he is affected by the sight. Terra, who's psychic evaluation was to become public in a day or two, had done what most of Arkham Asylum's inmates have dreamed about for years, brought the city and the Batcave to its knees.

"Yeah, Raven could put this place back into working order in a matter of hours." Tim says as he looks over the edge of the cliff into the abyss.

"No, we will put this place back together, as a family." Bruce says before Raven could voice her opinion. "And there are already plans for how to rebuild the place."

"Figures." Raven says, smiling under her mask. "When do we start?"

"When the house is restored, till then we operate out of the abandoned subway." Bruce replies.

"What about me?" Richard asks, fearing he is going to be left behind because of his injuries, knowing the old station was not a place for him in his current condition.

"It's only a week." Bruce says.

"I think I might have an idea, if you want to that is." Raven says, casting a glaze at Tim who nods at the unspoken idea. "Gotham will be a disaster zone for months, but for the week, would you care to be a mentor at Titans Tower?" She asks, getting only a sigh from him.

"I can't go there Rae, not while Slade is there. Crazy or not, we shouldn't be in the same building for more than a few hours."

"Unfortunately, he is right, he has been spending a lot of time just watching Wilson over the security camera's." Batman says.

"I can't let it go." Richard says. "I can just see it happening, he awakens, tears the team apart and returns to his old ways."

"Rose and Joseph have been going on about how good it was to be a real family for once; they didn't wear the costumes or lift their swords since they got together after he fled Arkham. They even claim Arkham had some effect on him, making him act like a normal human being." Tim says, getting Nightwing to stare at him.

"That… that actually terrifies me Tim, makes me wonder even more what kind of mind he is in when he wakes up." Nightwing replies.

"We have it covered." Robin says firmly. "Cyborg doesn't trust him either."

"I know you don't like it Nightwing, but with your current injuries, there isn't much else you can do." Batman continues, Richard just stares at them for several seconds before replying.

"Fine." He growls before heading towards the driveway exit, leaving the three behind.

"I'll get him." Raven sighs as he disappears from view and heads after him, catching up to him easily. "Richard, where are you going?"

"Away, I am in the way here." He growls. "The cave was hardly big enough for two, let alone three and now I am just going to be in the way."

"Richard your leg was broken as was your arm, Bruce isn't telling you to sit out because of spite, he does so because he doesn't want to see you injure yourself while in Gotham. Believe me; the City is much more dangerous now than any of the thugs roaming the city. Remember how Jump City was when Trigon…"

"Stop! Raven, please! Don't make this any harder, I killed off any trust any of you had in me two years ago, I can't possibly reclaim it in any way, it's best I leave." He is caught off guard as Raven moves to block his path before slapping him.

"I can't believe I am hearing this from you." She says sternly as they stare at each other. "You make one mistake and that's it?! You run? Twice now? What the hell happened to you Richard?! You never ran from anything, it didn't matter what it was; demons, psychos or rampaging aliens you always stood your ground?"

"For heaven's sake Raven I almost killed you!" Richard shouts back at her.

"So what?! SO WHAT?!" Raven shouts back at him. "The only time when people are not trying to kill me is when I am being Rachel Roth! Yes damnit I was angry at what you did, I was confused as to why you did it. But you know what? I DON'T CARE!" She roars at him.

"Then at least one of us don't." Richard says dryly before making to move around her. "Goodbye Raven." He says in passing.

"Don't you see what you are doing?" Raven asks as she turns around after him. "You are letting her win!" A few feet down the tunnel, Richard stops and looks back at her.

"I am sorry Raven; guess we aren't all as well equipped to deal with these sorts of things as you are." He says before continuing.

"Bullshit Richard! You made it through much worse than this!" Raven shouts after him, but gets no reply. "Fine! Keep walking until you balls decide to fall back into place!" She shouts angrily before stomping back towards the caves with her wounded pride. However, before she steps out of the tunnel she stops and does an about face. _"Damn it Richard."_ She curses before she runs back down the tunnel, finding him at the cave exit, trying to get the door to open.

"What now Raven?" He sighs as he notices her as she sits down next to him, with her back against the door.

"There isn't enough power to open it." She sighs. "I can open it, but can we talk about this first?"

"There's nothing to discuss, I am not wanted here."

"Yes you are, we just don't want to see you injured any further." Raven says. "Is it really a crime that we care for your wellbeing?" She asks, quickly stomping on her anger, knowing it was rising.

Nightwing sighs. "It's not that, I know Bruce and he won't trust me to operate alone in the field again, just like last time."

"Richard, he sees you as the first son he never had, he really cares for you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. Back when the Joker caught you, before we met, Bruce was terrified something like that or worse would happen to you again, it's the same here." She explains as he sits down in the darkness next to her.

"I know. But I can't stay here knowing that he doesn't trust me to be on my own in the field anymore."

"I am sorry Richard, but you never stayed around long enough to find out what he really feels about you." Raven counters.

"But you do?" He asks.

"I told you about my first meeting with Dent." She says. "Getting shot and falling down an elevator shaft wasn't the only thing that happened, before that, I got overconfident and his goons got a free round of beating me up before Dent made the coin toss if he should shoot me in the head or not. Before the coin decided however, I panicked and fled, resulting me getting shot in the stomach and stumbling backwards into the open elevator shaft. When I woke up, I was back here, Bruce wasn't a happy man."

_Flashback._

"I am extremely disappointed in you Raven." Batman growls as he is pacing the floor in front of her as she stands in the center of the training cave with her hands on her back, in her training set, while trying to remain blank, it had only been hours since she woke up after Dent and she is still sore the places the bullets had pierced her suit. "I want to know what went through your head when you barged into Dent's hideout."

"I… I thought I could take them." Raven admits taking a quick look at her feet; it's a reaction she is trying to stop, but the cocktail of negative emotions Bruce is radiating makes it hard not to.

"You were overconfident and reckless." Batman says sternly. "You barged in without a second thought, failing to notice the men who ended up behind you!" She admits she only has a vague memory of landing before something struck her on the back of her head, the fight ended right there. "We know you aren't an overconfident person who rushes in blindly, let this be a lesson about what happens to those who are." Bruce says as he stops to lock eyes with her.

"It won't happen again." Raven replies, feeling nervous about what Bruce would have her do to remember it.

"It wont." Batman agrees. "And to make sure you do." He says before walking off to get something that he had left outside the cave before he joined her inside, returning with a red plastic bucket with several cleaning articles inside of it which he hands to her. "The floors upstairs, all of them." He says as she looks up at him, slightly surprised at the chore. "I want to be able to see my face reflected in them when you are done." He continues before leaving her to it.

It would take her almost two days to get around all of Wayne Manors many rooms, with a bucket of soap water and a piece of cloth since Bruce wouldn't allow her to use a mop, having to go back after finishing each to have them inspected and cleared by Bruce. At the end of it all her knees were red and sore from supporting her weight for so long and the pants she had been doing it in were ruined as well. The morning after finishing she would wake up, suspended upside down by her ankles and her arms handcuffed behind her back.

_Flashback ends._

"He was angry and disappointed that I let it happen and that I reacted with fear, tell me this sounds familiar?"

"It does." Richard says. "What did he do about it?"

"Training got even more severe after that, the press even thought Rachel Roth had disappeared for a spell. I did what I thought I should do, grinded my teeth and took whatever he threw at me, even the part when he began training me not to flinch under fire."

"He shot at you?" Richard asks.

"He did, or he had Oliver do it." She says before the fall into relative silence.

"What would you have me do Raven?" Richard sighs after a moment.

"I would have you stay, wait the few days we are asking for before you join us again." She replies.

"And if he thinks I should be trained some more?"He asks.

"Then I will personally work you to the bone to get you up to the standard he wants."

"And if I decide to go anyways?" He continues.

"Then I am going with you." She says resolutely.

"Why?" Richard asks, Raven thinks for a few seconds before replying.

"Because I am not going to risk you doing what you almost did in search of Nanda Parbat, not again. And we need you here, Gotham needs you more than ever." She replies.

"And what about you?" He asks.

"I like that you are around Richard, because you inspire me to continue, to be determined in the face of impossible odds, to believe in hope. You said once I was the most hopeful person you knew, but I never would have had any, if you had turned me away."

"And in a little over a month our old team would be celebrating its ten year anniversary." Richard chuckles before nodding in the dark. "All right, you got me. Sorry about this."

"It is me that is apologizing, I should not have shouted. But thank you for staying." She says while they get up.

"No problem, guess someone has to pretend there is still someone in New York." He shrugs.

And thus it is agreed upon; Richard returns to New York with Raven, while Tim, Alfred and Bruce move into the auxiliary cave. Raven insisted on going with him, so he wouldn't be alone and so they had a chance to work off the panic attacks.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Things will turn a little bit back towards Richard from now on, for those who wondered why this is a Raven/Robin fic :) And for those with other concerns, I still have a trick up my sleeve to throw at you.

**Next chapter: **Psychosis, how will Richard overcome the damage inflicted on him?


	22. Psychosis

"Typical, the one person they will have cured, will now risk being executed as a mass murderer." Richard says as he turns off the TV, the two of them having watched the televised announcement that Terra had been deemed mentally sane enough to stand trial, now two days after Alfred had left them and several days after Bruce returned to Gotham with Tim.

"Good old Jeremiah." Raven sighs, hidden under the cloth mask. "Well, back into the gym with you." She says as she gets up, the two had just begun a light training exercise Bruce had put together for Richard, taking his injuries into account. On the first day Raven had gone out of her way and expended a significant amount of energy to help mend Richard's bones, but she wasn't up for much afterwards. They had just broken off from the training to watch the announcement, her wearing a loose pair of training pants and a tank top and him in a white T-shirt and equally loose black pants.

"Yes, ma'am!" Richard replies, since she was not kidding when she said she was going to work him to the bone, even if it was supposed to be light, he felt like she was taking him on as another Amazon. Which he admits is not easy to keep up with, but it helps that she is doing it alongside him.

"Well, I think you've had enough warm-up, catch." Raven says as the two enter the gym barefooted, taking a wooden bo-staff from its slot on the wall and tosses it to him before picking another for herself.

"Getting tired of me already?" Richard asks. "Since you now want to beat me up?"

"Not at all, but I always wondered how well I understood those techniques you left behind." She replies as she gets onto the large central mat. "Don't tell me you aren't interested in finding out as well?"

"Well, you have already kicked the crap out of me without a weapon." He says, but gets on the mat anyways. "Do you still use a staff at all?"

"Sure I do, when the situation calls for it, like if I am facing someone skilled with a bladed weapon." She replies as she makes a few practice swings. "I hope you haven't grown rusty with it?"

He takes a few rapid swings and makes a few moves with his staff as a response. "Nope." Raven nods and bows slightly to him before she readies, holding the staff before herself to watch him do the same.

They don't talk, only the stomping of feet against the mattress and the rapid clapping of the sticks as they smack against each other. But Raven can see he is reluctant to actually attack her for some reason, instead he is on the defensive, countering her attacks with seemingly little difficulty.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks after pulling back, breaking off the match.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You're holding back."

"I am not." He sighs. "Your attacks are fast and I have to defend against them."

"You made three half-hearted attacks against me, that's not how you used to fight, I thought I was going to have to be the one on the defensive on this one."

"Guess I am more careful now." He shrugs, she just stares at him.

"Please don't tell me it is because it is me." She asks after a few seconds, getting a flare of emotions from him as he looks away. "Fine. I will be right back." She growls before leaving the gym.

"I don't want to hurt you Raven." Richard mutters after she is gone. "Focus!" He growls to himself as the image he had been getting ever since they began training, the one of Raven strolling out in the bikini at the mansion, he had been reminded of that all morning. _"She's my friend and all I get is my hormones going wild... some friend…"_ He sighs to himself. _"Wonder if I could persuade her to cover up?"_

"Robin, all grown up I see." Richard freezes instantly before turning at the sound of the calm, calculating voice he grew to despise years ago, to see the owner walk calmly into the gym with a wooden staff in his right hand, wearing the old black and metal armor he always wore and with the black and copper mask, his one eye fixed on Richard.

"Slade!" Richard hisses, his voice filled with venom. "How did you get out? What have you done to the Titans?!"

"Hmm." Richard can just picture him smirking behind the metal mask.

"Whatever you have done to them, you are going to pay for it!" Richard says before charging Slade with the weapon in his hands.

"Really." Slade replies calmly as he parries the overhead blow with his own staff. The two engage in a wordless battle, with Richard attacking viciously and Slade, parrying with the same determination to not take a hit, while launching a few attacks when the moments present themselves. The two finally pull apart when Slade manages to pin Richard's staff under his foot, before breaking it in half with a punch before getting pushed back, the contact has Richard realize something.

"You're not Slade." He says, the feeling he had when he pushed Slade away wasn't like pushing an armored man back.

"I am, Robin, the thing that keeps you up at night, the shadow of doubt you can never banish, the test you can never pass alone. But fear not, become my apprentice and you might one day, or find out what I have in mind for Raven." He says, sounding as if he had just arrived.

"Raven?" Richard's eyes widen when he takes a look at the clock over the entrance, he and Slade had been fighting non-stop for over twenty minutes now and Raven hasn't returned yet. "What have you done to her?"

"We all have a mutual acquaintance that would lover her company, forever." Slade purrs as Richard's eyes widen knowing who that would be. "All I have to do, is make the drop off."

"NOOO!" Richard screams as he picks up the other half of his broken weapon and charges, almost catching Slade off guard in his fury as he lays into him, uncaring of the injuries he would get as long as Slade is beaten.

The battle is short, Slade has been caught off guard and is one weapon shorter than Richard who mercilessly lays into him, always distracting him with one stick while hitting him with the other or kicking him. Slowly he is beaten back, before Richard manages to land a decisive left hook, following it up with vicious hit from his right stick across Slades mask with crack, getting the man to fall over.

"It's over Slade." Richard says as he looks down at the fallen figure, who looks up at him with two eyes.

"It is, well done." Richard just stares as Slade fades away, revealing it to be Raven talking with a slightly distorted voice. "Thought for a moment you had lost the fire." She says as she sits up, while a small red spot appears on the center of the mask.

"Rae?!" Richard asks in confusion. "What…?"

"Don't apologize." She cuts him off with a raised finger. "I guessed I couldn't get you to really fight me like you meant it, so I did this to make you." She says as she lightly touches the spot where her nose is under the mask. "Well fought."

"I… Did I hurt you?" He asks as she gets up.

"It's nothing." Raven shrugs. "And I asked for it."

"But Slade…"

"Still has a broken leg and arm and is still in a coma in Titans Tower." Raven replies. "I checked before coming back."

"But…" Richard continues as he drops the sticks pointing at her head.

"I am fine, and before you ask, yes Slade would have fallen as well. Take the rest of the day off Richard, I have to go tend to this." She says before heading out, holding onto her nose, leaving him staring after her for a few seconds before storming after her. Only for him to see her close the bathroom door after her.

"Rae? Rae?! I'm sorry!" He yells as he bangs his fist on the door.

"I told you not to be." Raven replies from the other side of the door as he can hear the water beginning to run. "I asked for it." She says before groaning and apparently sneezing. "Now stop apologizing, I've had a lot worse, remember?" She asks sounding more muffled than before. "Coming out." She warns before opening the door after turning off the water, emerging wearing a soaked towel like a veil that covers all but her eyes.

"How bad is it?" Richard asks.

"It's not." Raven shrugs. "It will be healed in a matter of minutes."

"Rae! How bad?" Richard demands.

"Ok, you broke my nose." Raven sighs. "Don't worry about it, you did good. Now if you won't mind, I need to meditate and think." She says before leaving for her room.

_Later that day:_

"You didn't have to make tea and lunch, but thanks." Raven says as she enters the open kitchen, fresh mask over her head, finding a steaming cup of tea in the making and lunch prepared for her.

"Broke your nose." He says from his seat at the table. "Tea needs a few minutes by the way."

"Told you not to hold back, and you seem to forget who the people are who I regularly train with." Raven says as she sits down across from him.

"Still doesn't make it right, I could have incapacitated you." He says.

"I would have stopped you if you tried to. Hope Slade was believable?" She asks, diverting the conversation.

"Ok. Yeah, I thought it really was him, even after the fight began, you even moved and talked like him." Richard admits to the fact that he hadn't considered the option that Slade was really Raven before she had noted her own absence, then the Bruce of his mind starts berating him for not noticing anything other than something that could have been nothing but a destraction.

"Part of the idea, how did you know it wasn't him?" She asks remembering him realizing the truth at one point.

"Metal armor doesn't feel as soft as you do." Richard smirks, while she takes a bite of her sandwich after pulling the mask up to uncover her mouth.

"Sadly I can't control my molecular density like J'onn. These are good by the way." She notes at the sandwich.

"Thanks. So when are we going to work on that?" He asks, pointing at the mask.

"When I figure out how to handle it, without you having a seizure. But I have an idea." She says before they eat in silence for a few moments. "Can I ask why you acted so strangely when I got back from Themyscira? I know you were having a nightmare, but you practically raced out of the room."

"After effects, the dream ended with you suddenly turning into her." Richard sighs, meaning Terra, Raven just nods.

"Recurring?"

"Yeah. But it varies somewhat." Raven nods again, secretly, she had a glimpse of the last part of Richard nightmare. "Think it's getting worse." Raven sighs at this and puts down the remains of her second sandwich.

"While I am not a psychiatrist, I think you are border lining on a psychosis." Raven says with a flat voice, telling Richard she is worried. "Richard, besides the mask I am wearing, is there anything else you are experiencing that you really shouldn't?"

"I… there is. I have had moments where I think I see her standing behind me when I am looking at reflective surfaces, or out of the corner of my eye." He admits, knowing he wasn't border lining.

"You've been exposed to a massive trauma, it's not unnatural you'd suffer from after effects. But I have to warn you Richard, if what I have in mind doesn't work, I am going to take you to a psychiatrist, it will only get worse if you try and ignore it."

"I know." Richard sighs. "If my irrational fear of you wasn't proof enough of that... I need help."

"I know." Raven says quietly.

Richard awakens with a gasp in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, he had prayed the extensive workout Raven had treated him to would have had it stay away, but again Terra had lurked under the mask of Batgirl. And if that was not enough, a shady blue cloaked individual had chased him into her arms.

He sighs heavily after turning on his night light and sits rubbing his temples. "Another night ruined." He mumbles before deciding he needs a glass of water and gets out of bed, hoping his emotions weren't stirring Raven from her own slumber.

Having downed his glass, he heads back getting near his room before he notices he can't see the light he left on inside. Instantly making him back away, something is wrong and he knows it before he hears the slight mumbling of voices, whose words he can't make out. Turning around he suddenly finds himself in an empty big top, standing on the floor looking up he spots three figures.

"Don't be afraid Richard." Mary Grayson says to the young boy next to her as her husband John patiently swings back and forth on the trapeze, holding onto it with his legs while holding his arms out when he faces them.

"It's a long drop mom." Young Richard Grayson notes as he looks down from the small platform.

"You won't fall son." John says. "First time is always the hardest."

"You'll catch me?" Richard asks nervously, before realizing he was speaking in unison with his younger self.

"We can't catch you any more Richard." Mary says, looking down at Richard on the floor. "But you have so many others who will."

"Remember Richard, you must respect what is dangerous, but never be afraid of it." John says. "We all knew it was dangerous to kick Zucco out, but we did it anyways. And we were not afraid that night either."

"You… you, aren't real… you can't be!" Richard forces himself to turn away while his eyes water.

"We are real Richard, just not with you anymore." Mary says. "We were told by a pale man in a green cloak that you would need our help, like your friend needed help."

"You have to face her son, you have to get over the fear that girl put into you. The pale man said that if you don't, you will continue to spiral. It will break your mother's heart if you do." John says.

"We can't help you beyond this Richard." Mary continues. "You have to do the rest. But you can still do one thing."

"What?" Richard asks.

"Fly with us son, one last time." John says as he folds his body to swing around to catch the trapeze with his hands before landing next to Mary. "What do you say son?"

"I'd… love that." He admits, instantly finding himself wearing the uniform of the Flying Graysons, a tight red spandex shirt and green pants, standing between his parents on the platform.

"Hold on son." John says as the three grab hold of the trapeze. "And here we go." He says before the three swing into the empty air, before abandoning it to their individual trapeze's. Richard feels like he is seven years old again, when he felt that life was full of promises and happiness, it brings tears to his eyes.

"That's it Richard, don't be afraid anymore. Remember we are always looking at you." Mary says.

"And remember, don't be afraid!" John shouts before it all fades and Richard falls into darkness, but he doesn't care, he isn't scared anymore.

"I am not afraid anymore." Richard says in the darkness racing past him.

"Sure you are Robin, and you always will be." The voice has Richard grind his teeth as his direction changes and he heads towards a blond girl that seems to be the size of a skyscraper, wearing the garb of another girl Richard knows. "I will always be here."

"I am not afraid!" Richard shouts as he keeps moving forwards towards the monster, crashing into it, making it splinter like a window with a scream. The jolt makes Richard snap awake, finding him standing in the hallway, facing the darkness where his room is hidden. _"Remember son, don't be afraid."_ John Grayson's voice echoes in his head. "I am not." Richard whispers as he moves into the darkness.

Finding his door closed in the darkness of the hall, he takes a calming breath before turning the handle and opens the door, getting blinded by the light from the inside for a few seconds. Regaining sight, his fear returns like a flood breaking a dam and he nearly falls backwards out the door, but holds himself up by the doorframe. On the center of his bed, sits Bargirl on her knees, with her hands in her lap facing him. Richard wouldn't admit it at first, but the masks Raven had begun to wear were beginning to wear off and he was beginning to fear her even then. She doesn't say anything or move at his reaction, only waiting and watching. _"Don't be afraid son."_ John says again in his head.

"I am not afraid." Richard mumbles as he tries to calm himself, fighting down the panic attack to only breathe heavily and gets back on his feet. "I can do this." He says as he slowly and nervously enters the room again, inching closer to the unmoving figure on the bed.

As he reaches the bed, he reaches forwards with shaking hands to grab the mask on both sides of the neck before slowly pulling it off, while his fear increases rapidly as more and more pale skin becomes visible. He feels like he is about to wet himself or go completely mad when he halts just before the mask will disappear entirely. "N-no, fear." He stammers before pulling it off entirely, getting met with the calm stare of purple eyes, instantly his fear is banished leaving him as fast as it appeared. "Raven." He says, drawing a sigh of relief.

"Richard." She replies. "Well done."

Richard gasps loudly in relief before he embraces her, holding her so tightly as if she was a steady post in a wild river, before sobbing into her shoulder. "God, I was so scared."

"I know, but you made it." Raven says as she returns the hug as she can with her arms pinned to her sides. "You know what hides under the mask now, you're safe."

Richard just sighs in relief several times before he breaks down in tears on her shoulder, while she only comforts him and tells him to let it all out. Eventually, he falls asleep, still holding onto her.

"Hey." Raven whispers in a soft voice as Richard opens his eyes, finding himself still holding onto her, while she is fully dressed as Batgirl, missing the mask.

"Hi." He whispers back, feeling safe. "Is it over?"

"It is." She nods. "I'm very proud of you." She says as she moves her right arm, making him realize it had been lying on his back.

"Did you sleep?" She smiles a little at the question.

"I was making sure you got your rest, you needed it." She says as he studies her.

"How did you do it?" He asks, remembering the night before.

"Do what? It was all you." Raven asks.

"The thing with my parents? How did you do it? It was incredible, like they were really there, talking to me." Richard replies, getting her eyes to widen in confusion.

"I only sat here and waited after you went for a drink. What happened? I remember you feeling happy, confused and angry for a few short seconds, but that was it?" She replies as he sits up.

"It wasn't you?" Richard asks, slightly shocked. "You didn't have me see my parents training me when I was seven? Telling me not to be scared?"

"Not to be scared?" Raven mumbles as she looks away, trying to place the memory. "Yes, I remember it, you told your mom it was a long drop. But I didn't touch your mind last night." She says as she looks up.

"Then… something happened, someone must have… him!" Richard realizes. "It was the Spectre; my parents told me a pale man in a green cloak had sent them to help me. Like you said he sent your Kids to help you." Raven just relaxes and draws a smile.

"Then… I was not hallucinating… thank Azar." She sighs before realizing something. "Guess he does move in mysterious ways."

"He does." Richard sighs in relief as well. "But I thought he never did stuff like that."

"I think he has his own reasons, perhaps for the help we provided him in Jump? But I am now certain that he is coming for Terra." She says.

"Then, it is her own fault." Richard says. "Breakfast?" He asks after a few seconds, changing the subject.

"Love to." Raven replies.

With his inner demon conquered and Raven free to show her face again, she calls it a day off, he had earned it. The day however is not normal as he keeps following her like a shadow, claiming he owed her a lot. She said he didn't have to treat her like royalty, but he counters that she actually is royalty and that he is an unworthy worm trying to pay his debt. But she bears over with him, she is just happy he is back to being himself again. Strangely he retreats to his room in the late afternoon, locking the door, leaving her alone without an explanation.

"Richard, why are the lights out?" She asks as she enters the dark living room in the early evening, with the curtains covering the windows, it leaves the room in complete darkness. The 'social lights', as Bruce calls them, are turned on, showering the room in a golden light while soft jazz music begins playing, making her look for the man in the tuxedo standing at the home cinema system, smiling nervously at her. "Richard?"

_"Raven, may I ask you for a dance?"_ He asks, speaking in Greek, with some difficulty.

"I… So that was what that book was about!" She realizes, it had been a beginners Greek. "You're learning Greek?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod as he walks over to her. "For me?" She asks as he offers his hand to her.

"For you." He confirms. "Will you dance with me?" He asks again.

"I… aren't I underdressed?" She asks looking down herself, asking because she had changed into a pair of leather pants with heeled boots and a spaghetti strap top, adding one spiked wristband on one arm and a plain leather one on the other.

"Never." He replies as he takes her hand, she lets him lead her into the slow dance, thankfully in his absence and for the sake of cover; she had to learn how to dance, learning it from Alfred. They dance in silence for several minutes, Richard's eyes never leaving hers, while she feels confused.

"Not that I don't mind this… but why?" She asks.

"I was hoping to ask you something." He replies. "But I never figured out how to say it properly." He continues while blushing as they continue to dance. "We have known each other for almost ten years now, we've fought, won, lost, bled and healed alongside each other and we've argued and comforted each other. I know that during our time in Jump City, I may not have expressed it, but you have a very special place in my heart Raven. I always enjoyed the times when we could just talk as normal people and I always thought they day had to be special when you allowed yourself to show happiness or joy, however fleeting it was back then. The years passed and our days as Titans passed with them, separating us all. I can't tell you how happy I was when you returned that night on Charlton Street and seemingly having become an even more incredible person than you already were. I was left to watch you accomplish incredible things, joining the League, becoming an Amazon, enduring hell and come out whole on the other side. And now, the national hero of two nations. But somehow, I still feel like you are the same person that once stopped me from charging headlong into an angry tamaranian. And now, when I can look into your eyes, I still see you in there, but more than a friend or a teammate. Raven if you will, I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend?" He asks, feeling much too warm, the two having slowed to a stop during his speech, while Raven just stares at him with a slightly open mouth, while tears slowly form in her eyes, making Richard fear for a second that he had wounded her.

"N-no one has ever talked to me that way, Richard. I…I would love to be your girlfriend." She says as she hugs him tightly, she doesn't resist as he lead her into a gentle kiss that makes her melt in his arms, they stand there for several minutes, enjoying each other before they part lips. "But what about Bruce?"

"He will accept it, or he can take it somewhere else." Richard smirks. "I have prepared a little dinner if you care for some?" He asks, before leading her into the kitchen

_Gotham City, Subway-Cave:_

"You seem oddly pleased Master Bruce?" Alfred asks as he arrives at the rather primitive computer he is using, the old man having spotted the smirk on his face.

"Only the bird's seem to have found each other." Bruce says as he gets out of the seat and turns off the monitor. "And as Raven respects mine and Diana's time, I will respect theirs."

"Thank heaven; I thought you would follow them forever." Alfred says as he follows Bruce away.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

Guest Malana asked about the cover for these books: It is from issue 3 of the Secret Seven mini-series and the person in the back is Zatanna.

In terms of inspiration, yes I do have a list of stories that I have read and thought could be weaved into this one, like the levelling of Gotham by earthquake is picked from the No Man's Land story, Barbara Gordon is where she is because of the Killing Joke and so on.

If anyone else have any questions, feel free to ask.

**Next Chapter: **Nightwing will have to meet Raven's friends.


	23. Meeting her Friends

"Good morning Superman." Raven greets at the man's image on the screen in the living room, while Richard is busy making brunch.

"Morning Raven. We've had a request for you and the other Titan founders to come to Washington for questioning about Terra." He says.

"Ok, when and where do we have to be there?" She asks.

"Tomorrow, Police HQ, if you are able to make it that is." He says.

"Well I am, hold up." Raven says before heading to the kitchen. "Want to come to Washington tomorrow for the police enquire?"

"If Bruce green-lights it." He says as he looks up from the meal he is preparing. "But don't mention what she did to me." She just nods at this before heading back to the screen.

"We are both going if Bruce agrees." She says.

"I do." Batman says as he appears besides Superman on the screen, having had to attend a meeting on the station. "Zatanna is going as well as is Ravager and Jericho, they handed in their charges when she was deemed fit for trial."

"So as Titans I guess it's mostly for background information?" Raven asks.

"Mostly, you are the people who know her best, but they will be asking other questions." Superman says.

"Expect Waller to be there as well. Come to Gotham when you are done." Batman continues before he closes the feed.

"_How is the city?"_ Raven sends over the bond she has with Bruce.

"_Different, we have had to change a few things because of it."_ The man admits. _"Is Richard here?"_ He asks, using the mental trick Raven and J'onn taught him to broadcast the question to everyone able to receive it, out in the kitchen there is a yelp, a bump and a crash.

"You ok out there?" Raven asks.

"_Bruce, I hold you responsible for the tea-kettle I just dropped!"_ Richard complains loudly as Raven walks out to him, finding him looking for something to dry up the contents of the shattered tea kettle.

"Get a sponge." Raven says as she levitates the pieces of the kettle into the bin.

"_Porcelain?" _Bruce asks.

"_Yeah."_ Richard sighs.

"_Well at least you are well enough to have dropped it. I will see you two after your trip to Washington, don't be too foolish in the meantime."_

"Think he knows?" Richard asks.

"Of course he does." Raven shrugs. "But I count on his decency to not watch."

"Me too." Richard smirks while drying up the mess on the floor. "So what's up today?"

"Keeping up appearances, and I hope to entice you to a sword fight?"

"Tired of me already?" He teases with a smirk, that she meets with an expressionless look. "What?"

"I was just reminded of something." She sighs as he picks up the soaked sponge and drops it into the bin. "You realize, I hope, that we can't grow old together?"

"We can't?" He asks in confusion before it hits him. "Oh… yeah, I know you won't age anymore."

"And it doesn't bother you?" She asks.

"I think it's more of a reverse question if you can still be with me when I turn 60?" He counters. "That is if we live that long." Raven's eyes become distant for a few moments thinking about herself and Richard in 60 years, she being as youthful as she is now and Richard possibly being an old man in a wheelchair.

"We will deal with it if we get there." She sighs.

"We will." Richard nods before crossing over to hug her. "But I have to ask you to promise me this; if we get there and past it, please don't live the rest of your life in grief because I am not there anymore."

"I will promise I will try." She says before they lean into each other for a kiss. "Mmm… I hope those year's pass as slowly as possible."

"Me too Rae, me too." Richard says as he holds her close.

The young couple spending most of the day with Raven driving Richard around, either by car or by pushing him along in the wheelchair, visiting mutually interesting sites and some that was only really interesting to one of them. Like Richard getting pulled into clothes shop of the darker variety and Raven having to take Richard to an electronics retailer to get an old Kung-Fu movie. But they enjoy the time together and show interest in the each other's interests, with Richard getting himself something so that he won't look completely out of place when he has to accompany Raven to a concert or something and with Raven picking up an old roman epic along the way before they head home in the afternoon.

"Ohh…" Raven groans.

"Still think I need a steak tenderizer for you." Richard replies, this has someone who just let herself in the front door, storm down into the living room.

"You stop this..!" Diana's anger is immediately replaced with confusion as the two look up from what they were doing, with Richard pressing his hands against Raven's back. "What is going on here?"

"Err." Richard starts.

"Only Richard giving me a massage." Raven says as she lies bare backed on the sofa. "Pushing him around most of the day was harder than I thought. What brings you here?"

"Keeping up appearances." Diana says as Richard begins again. "Hope you don't mind the company?"

"Of course not." Richard replies. "Actually I think your sister has something to announce."

"Very subtle Richard." Raven smirks. "But yeah, last night Richard asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and I said yes." Diana just wears a look of surprise on her face before smiling.

"I hope you both find the happiness Bruce and I have found." She says. "So are you sure I am not intruding?"

"Not at all, I was going to engage Richard in a sword fight when he is done, maybe you want to join us?"

"Think I am going to get my ass kicked." Richard says as a smirk creeps over Diana's face.

"You did good Richard." Diana says while Raven tends to the huge bruise Richard has acquired on his right arm.

"Thanks, but I still lost." He replies, it had been years since he had wielded a blade and he felt like he had forgotten everything when Diana had rushed him. Raven had patiently waited for him to engage her, but he could tell she had more experience than him now.

"Don't worry, we will get you up to date. And it's not that many who can match Diana, so cheer up." Raven says as the bruise fades away.

"But you can I bet?" Richard asks with a smirk.

"She can hold her own." Diana replies for Raven who just smirks. "And I do believe she should prove it."

"Eep." Raven fakes as she picks up the replica Richard had used. "We better not wreck the room this time then." She continues as the two get onto the mat, while Richard leans back in his seat to enjoy the show.

"Thought you two were going to kill each other." Richard notes over the kitchen table and his cup of coffee, while Raven has her tea and Diana has made herself an ice mocca, actually Richard was sure he could have compared the match to two elephants charging head-first into each other as the pair used whatever they could to strike at each other. It wasn't so much a sword fight as it was a fist fight where they had swords as well.

"Oh that's how it usually goes." Diana replies easilly. "At least only the props were broken this time."

"Unlike the boxing ring on the station two months ago." Raven notes. "Anyways, didn't you once say that the more we sweat in the gym, the less we bleed on the street?"

"I did, but that was to stop Garfield complaining." He replies, remembering the green teen claiming he gained nothing from the daily exercise.

"Well, the weekly laps you had us all do did make it possible for me to keep up with Artemis and the others that first morning. Though I thought I was going to cough up my lungs at the end of it."

"Well, that was something at least." Richard smirks, while noting the bruises the two women had inflicted on each other, since both fists and feet ended up being used in equal measure as the sword replicas. "So you always train like that?"

"We do, Shayera does as well, but it helps that Raven can heal others." Diana says.

"So is Barda still out hunting for you?" Richard continues, remembering the imposing New God with a grudge.

"Only when her mood is foul enough." Raven shrugs. "Never fails with calling me Four Eyes though."

"She will continue to do that till she wins over you." Diana says.

"Am I supposed to believe you've lost to her?" Raven asks remembering Diana wasn't called something rude.

"Only on purpose, got tired of being called Tiny." Diana smirks, remembering how much Barda had gloated the week after, till she got defeated by Diana again.

"You'd think she has an inferiority complex." Raven shrugs.

"Well, just don't say it to her face, or she will never relent." Diana continues.

"With me calling her Longshanks probably isn't helping then." Raven sighs while looking out the window.

"So Diana are you staying for dinner?" Richard asks.

"Why Richard are you trying to get rid of me?" Diana asks with a smirk. "Actually I was wondering if you'd want to come see the finished Embassy, you could sleep over till tomorrow."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, would save Rae the trip." Richard says.

"Still have to get us there tonight, but I think it's a good idea and you can get a taste of Ferdinand's cooking." Raven says. "Should we get packing then?"

_Embassy of Themyscira, Virginia_

"Wow." Richard says as they appear in the main hall of the embassy in the late afternoon, dressed in civilian, ending up in front of the towering bronze statue of Athena.

"She looks better in the full light." Raven notes at the glass dome that Diana had replaced the original roof with.

"That she does." Diana agrees. "Now lets go see if Ferdinand can squeeze another guest onto his menu." She continues as they begin to move around the statue, with Richard having the odd feeling that the colossus is watching him.

"So they didn't head home?" Raven asks.

"Only Donna and Cassandra, the others wanted to see Washington." Diana replies. "They say I am a better driver than you."

"Well hopefully they also say I have a bigger car than you." Raven replies.

"You forget we have a sizerble SUV fit for an Amazon now."

"No, but I like imagining that you crammed six Amazons into that small one you had initially."

"Think I would have to put two on the roof." Diana smirks at the idea as they enter the kitchen, finding Ferdinand there busy with peeling potatoes. "Hey Ferdinand."

"Oh hello Princess, I didn't hear you come in and Raven of course." The big man looks up. "Oh, hello there."

"Um hey." Richard waves having completely forgotten the towering man he handed over a package to.

"Ferdinand, this is Richard Grayson." Raven introduces as she pulls Richard over to shake hands with Ferdinand.

"Pleasure." Ferdinand says.

"Likewise." Richard replies as his hand is squeezed. "Firm grip." Ferdinand just smirks at this.

"So what grace brings you here?" Ferdinand asks Raven as he lets go.

"Police enquiry tomorrow regarding Terra, Diana offered us to sleep here tonight." Raven says.

"That and that he and the others have to learn how to get along." Diana says, getting odd looks from both Ferdinand and Richard. "With him and Raven being together."

"Oh, well congratulations." Ferdinand says.

"Thanks, er, who are the others?" Richard asks.

"My sisters from Themyscira." Raven shrugs with a smile.

"The ones we went to Tartarus with?" Richard asks, getting a nod from Raven. "I am not going to have fight them all? Am I?" Raven and Diana takes a look at each other seemingly considering the question that last just long enough for him to start worrying.

"Well, doubt you can avoid it really." Raven shrugs. "Artemis and Penelope will no doubted want to try if you change clothes and you'll probably have to prove yourself even if you don't. Besides, you did mention your name on Themyscira."

"And deliberately folding won't help matters?" He asks.

"They will shun you and Raven will be encouraged to leave you." Ferdinand says as he returns to his pealing.

Richard sighs. "Well, better work up an appetite then."

_"Evening sisters."_ Diana greets as she finds the group of warriors enjoying the evening sun in the garden, Antiope and Artemis trying to outdo each other on the archery lane at the back, Philipus lying in safe distance from the pool reading a book while Penelope is meditating next to her and Io enjoying the pool she has for herself. "Don't get up." Diana says quickly before the others can rush to form a line in front of her like they did the first time she came back.

"Welcome back Princess." Philipus greets as she closes her book. "Was your afternoon satisfactory?"

"It was, thank you." Diana says. "I see you are all still enjoying yourselves."

"It's so quiet here." Penelope notes as she breaks off her meditation. "When your servants have left that is."

"Employees." Diana corrects. "They may not be Amazons or warriors, but we are dependant on them here, and they do free me of requesting other sisters to come and do what they do."

"I can just imagine Penelope sitting in one of those rooms all day while the sun is shining outside, pouring over a stack of papers." Io says from the pool as she rests her head on her folded arms on the pool edge.

"Well we all know you would be stuck in the garage or by the jet if I requested you here." Diana replies while the two archers walk up to them.

"Welcome back Diana." Artemis greets flatly, telling volumes about the result of the contest, Diana and Antiope just smirk.

"Thank you Artemis. Now I have an announcement to make." Diana pauses to make sure she has their attention. "Sister Raven has acquired herself a companion, they are still very early in their proclaimed relationship, but they have known each other for a decade now. And I am sure she would appreciate if you all treat him respectfully." Philipus and Io just stare at Diana as if she had grown a second head.

"Let us decide if he deserves the respect or not." Artemis says. "He is here?"

"Yes and we expected that you would, but since dinner will be severed shortly we only have time for one, for now."

"Any chance we know who it is?" Io asks.

"Yes, if you remember Nightwing who accompanied us to Tartarus?"

"The son of the Dark One?" Penelope asks a little surprised getting a nod. "Seems Amazons gravitate towards those."

"So who wants to test him out?" Diana asks after smiling slightly at Penelope's remark.

"Armed or unarmed?" Artemis asks.

"He will adapt to your choice." Diana replies.

"Hmm." Artemis smirks and looks at a certain someone.

"So who do you think it will be?" Nightwing asks as he loosens up his muscles in the sparring hall of the embassy, that he has admitted is very much like the Leagues, only this one has an added weapon rack.

"Artemis is the most likely, but it could be any of them." Raven replies while hovering over a bench in her meditative stance, while she has also changed into her cloak and leotard.

"Anything I should know any of them?"

"Don't pull punches." Raven says as she senses the others getting close.

"Got it." He replies as the doors are pushed open and six amazons enter the room. Diana in the lead in her usual armor and the others following behind her dressed in various shades of brown skin clothing's over cloth shirts that uniformly leave their arms free, none of them look exactly pleased. "Hi."

"We hear that our Sister has courted you Nightwing." Anitope asks.

"I have and she has agreed." Richard says, knowing the term courting was dating by another word.

"So we have been told, but are you worthy?" Artemis asks, getting an odd silence from Nightwing before continuing. "Philipus." Raven raises an eyebrow as the magician steps forwards to stand before Nightwing on the mat while the others retreat to the bench.

"Thought it would be you or Penelope." Raven whispers to Artemis as the two on the mat silently take each other in.

"Maybe some other time." Artemis shrugs.

"So Phili…" Nightwing suddenly becomes a whole lot more focused on dodging than asking questions as Philipus quickly closes the distance and throws several punches and a few kicks at him, forcing him on the defensive before he can enact a backwards flip to get some distance between them before he leaps into his own attack combinations that he notes seems to only annoy her, before she plants an open palm in his chest that sends him onto his back.

"_Think of her as a charging rhino."_ Raven's voice rings in his head as she towers over her.

"Surely the son of the Dark One is not this easy?" She asks, Nightwing twists aside as she punches the spot on the ground he was occupying.

"Not out yet." He says before curling his legs under him and kicks out, sending her onto her back before he gets up to see her jump up as well and leaps at him. To Nightwing, Bruce's lecture on leaps comes back to him as he responds with a backwards somersault bring his feet up to meet her face as she gets into range, causing her leap to become a tumble that carries them both to the ground. Where Nightwing is the faster of the two as he uses the situation to get Philipus onto her knees as he sits down on her ankles with his legs under her, while bending her backwards by her wrists till her spine can bend no further. As she becomes aware of it she begins straining and thrashing about to get free, only to fail. "Yield." Nightwing growls, it's not easy for him to hold onto her.

"No." Philipus growls back, Raven can feel she is at one time both furious, and immensely embarrassed that she can't dislodge him as she continues thrashing about, the feeling of hurt and embarrassment becoming more and more evident in her. "I can't loose to you."

"It's over." Diana announces with a sigh and Nightwing quickly lets go, so she doesn't slam her head into the ground before he gets off her as the others walk over to them, Antiope walking directly over to Philipus at a slightly faster pace.

"Sister?" She asks as Philipus gets up, but only gets a growl and a stare where she can see the mix of rage and humiliation before Philipus stomps angrily out of the room.

"I kinda feel bad now." Nightwing says.

"Don't be, her pride is just wounded, like any of ours would have been." Artemis sighs. "Guess you passed the test?" She asks looking at the others.

"He did." Penelope says. "But I hope I get a match at some point. Since I guess, you were the one who taught Raven her fighting skills?"

"I laid the groundwork." Richard replies before he begins walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Io asks.

"Making sure we can be in the same room." He says before he disappears.

"You sure Philipus didn't hit him too hard?" Antiope asks Raven, they all know Philipus has a temper, as they all do, hers is just made the more dangerous from her magic.

"His mind is team oriented, he was the one the others put in the way when I lost my temper back in the day." Raven shrugs. "But we better go make sure the first person he can't calm down ends up killing him."

"I suppose that's me?" Nightwing asks as he sits down, while Philipus lets a second arrow fly into the target in front of her.

"You shouldn't be here." Philipus says quietly without looking as she draws another arrow.

"Sure I should, I made you upset." He says as she fires again.

"It is not you I am upset with." Philipus says as she draws again but she is slowing down. "It is me."

"You aren't bad and I am trained to fight people who are much stronger or resilient than me." He says getting Philipus to finally face him.

"I shouldn't really have expected anything else, but you fail to see what this will do to me at home." Philipus growls. "That do you think will happen to me when my Sisters learn that I couldn't defeat a mere man?"

"Philipus, I know your people are very focused on your honor and I guess you think yours have been tarnished now, but really it hasn't. Let me finish, please." He says as she is about to cut him off. "I know this because I was like that once, when I worked with Raven for example. Batman and I were not on speaking terms and I had left his side to prove I could handle myself. Where Raven, myself and a three others settled, we met a man who's goal was to overthrow the city. He was just a man, like any other, and I saw him as the thing I needed, the trophy, to prove I had what it took to be on my own. But no matter what I did, I couldn't stop him, I couldn't beat him and I couldn't out think him. Whenever I thought I did, he always revealed that he had led me there on purpose so he could prove a point. After each of these cases, I felt he had grinded my pride into the ground and it angered me each time and I vowed each time I would be better the next time. Do you know what I got from feeling like that?" He asks.

"No." Philipus replies.

"Nothing, I got absolutely nothing from my anger." He sighs. "The anger and ensuring failure to see the big picture was exactly what he wanted from me."

"Your tale fails to lift my spirits, I merely lets me know that there is one other man who would defeat me." She sighs.

"Well, let me ask you this then; how did Artemis and Penelope take their defeats at the hands of Batman?" He asks.

"Princess Diana's tales needed proving, and he did." Philipus shrugs, knowing that one would rather forget about it and the other was training to become his equal. "But you are not him."

"I was, for a time actually. Two years ago when Princess Diana and Batman were stuck in Ravens head I filled in for him, if you remember it? I didn't want to initially, but Batman is something bigger than whoever happens to be wearing the cowl. So if you have to say anything, say that you fought the Dark One, as you call him."

"You do not jest?" She asks getting him to shake his head. "I guess I can live a defeat like that, well fought then." She says and nods at him.

"You too." He smirks and nods at her as she resumes her target practice as he gets up, and turns to see a group of people standing by the pool, just within earshot. "I think we have been overheard."

"They obviously feared I would have tried venting my anger on you." Philipus says without turning, pulling the bow taunt for a second before seemingly becoming aware of something. "Sister Raven is here."

"Only just got here." Raven says as she rises out of the shadows on the ground. "Oh and dinner is prepared if you care to join us?"

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." Philipus says as she takes a final shot, a bulls eye.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Somebody else has their eyes on Richard and she will have her sport.


	24. And her Gods

To Richard the dinner proves awkward when five of the Amazon's insists on speaking in their own language, that leaves him to pick up bits and pieces of a fractured conversation he somehow gets the impression he is not allowed to be part of and something he notes has Ferdinand's, Diana's and Ravens eyes roll. Ferdinand, however, tries to compensate for the rudeness, knowing how it is and assured him they would just need some time to accept him.

After dinner, there is first an impromptu Amazon-only meeting, that again has Richard feel like the weird kid in school before the women march off to a round of evening prayers in a small room filled with statues of the Greek deities, after watching them for a moment Richard leaves them to it, partially because he felt like intruding, but also because he again had that feeling he was being watched. The feeling follows him around and he is certain someone is following him and the feeling is especially present when he is in the presence of one of the many statues and pictures that seems to be everywhere, except for the office wing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Raven notes as he comes upon the group that has settled inside the library, enjoying the lit fireplace.

"Call me silly, but I just have the feeling someone is following me." He says. "I don't suppose it's any of you?"

"Raven has been here the whole time." Diana shrugs. "Think we should go check?"

"No, figure it's just my paranoia acting up." Richard sighs, knowing if he had them all search the house and come up empty handed, he would be ridiculed, something he felt he already was, judging how the Amazons seemed to burst out in laughs whenever he was around. "So what are you all doing?"

"Storytelling, wanna join?" Raven asks, patting the seat next to her.

"Sure, if it's not all going to be in Greek?"

"There will always yours." Io notes with a smirk as he sits down.

"Why do I have the feeling that I am the center of some great big joke?" Richard asks as he is getting ready for bed, after having been informed that he would be sleeping alone.

"You are." Raven replies as she is leaning against the doorframe. "Io suggested they do that to see how long you'd last before asking what they were talking about?"

"You're kidding me?" He asks. "What were they talking about then?"

"How funny you look when you are clueless, the meeting is still a secret though."

"So this paranoia of mine isn't just me then?" He asks.

"Nothing of mine." Raven shrugs. "And for what I know, Philipus is still a novice at that sort of castings. But with her teacher being deranged it does slow her down. Could be nothing?"

"Could be something." Richard notes.

"Well, if it is, it is really good at covering it's tracks, because all I am sensing is us and the few enchantments on the walls."

"Hope my paranoia will be comforted by that." He sighs. "Wanna kiss me goodnight?"

"Ofcourse…" Raven smirks as an ordinary lasso comes out of the hallway and tightens around Raven's chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone yells from the hallway.

"Whoa!" Raven yelps as she is yanked back out. "Goodnight Richard." She says from down the hallways as his door closes on its own.

"Huh." Richard sighs as he hears someone laughing.

_Later that night:_

Richard awakens in the middle of the night, yanked out of his dream by something he can't remember. It wasn't a bad dream, it was just as if someone wanted him out of it.

"…_Grayson…" _A voice rings in his head; it's a woman's voice, but not one of those he knows are in the building.

"_Raven?" _He sends, getting nothing from the other end. "Hope it's not her playing games." He sighs as he gets out of bed, again feeling like he is being watched. "Must be going mad…" He sighs as he opens his door and exits into the hallway in nothing but his underwear and the T-shirt he hastily threw on and almost jumps back inside when he notices that the five statues he can see from where he is standing are looking at him with glowing gray eyes. "Jesus…"

"_Not quite." _The voice rings in his head again. _"You know where to go."_

"RAVEN!" Richard yells, but gets nothing of a reaction from anyone._ "Who are you? What do you want?" _He asks when nothing seems to happen.

"_Come and see." _The voice replies in a teasing manner.

"Right." Richard sighs before ducking back into his room and slips into his costume. "Ready, whatever you are." He says before marching out, walking down the hallway, constantly followed by the glowing eyes of the statues and paintings he passes along the way, forcibly banging on every door he passes along the way in an attempt to wake the women on the other side. But he continues to walk in the same pace to the spot he saw in his head, the huge lobby of the embassy, currently only bathed in the light of the full moon shining down through the skylight.

He eyes the colossus in the center of the room the entire time after he notices its eyes are not following him or glowing as he makes his way to the spot, right in front of it. "This is another test, isn't it?" He asks the statue. _"Hello?"_ He tries when it remains silent. "Great, it was too late to save my head." He sighs when the silence endures and finally turns his back on the statue, feeling embarrassed as he aims to head back to his bed.

He takes five steps before he notices the rumbling in the ground shortly followed by the groan of metal being twisted, turning around his worry is confirmed as the bronze colossus is rising out of it seat, tearing itself free from the seat. As it stands up with glowing eyes, its head scrapes out the triangular windows above it. "Indeed Richard Grayson, this is a test. But not of the kind you may think." The thing says, with the same voice Richard has been hearing in his head.

"Hopefully I am not going to have to fight you, whoever you are?" Richard asks, noting it is at least eight times his own height. He can't see it because the shadows the moon casts on its face, but he is certain it is smiling at him, but that could just be his imagination.

"Have you yet to guess my identity?" It asks as its eyes pulse gray.

Richard cranes his head to the side, recognizing a given clue when he sees it. _"By her gray eyes."_ Diana's voice rings in his head, but it was something he had heard other Amazons use the expression as well. "Athena."

"In the bronze." The statue replies.

"What is all this about?" Richard asks.

"Since the banishment of my brother Ares, I am bereft of my usual sparring partner, so I am forced to find other alternatives for entertainment."

"So having me jump at shadows constitutes as fun to you?" He asks, getting a soft chuckle out of the deity.

"Oh no, but you may have forgotten that we can be as cruel as we can be benevolent. But now is the time you show me your mettle, entertain me and you shall be rewarded."

"And if I refuse?" Richard asks, feeling annoyed to be seen as a plaything.

"You would defy a god?" Athena asks, her voice growing harder. "What a silly question, of course you would, that is why you chose to challenge the Great Unmaker, knowing you most likely stood no chance against him. But rest assured, I will have my sport, Richard Grayson and so will they." She says as four men step out of the shadows, all dressed in ancient Greek armor, more or less. The first is the most scantily clad, dressed only in sandals, a red loincloth and a cape along with his armaments; a large round bronze shield, a spear and a hoplite helmet with a black plume rising above it. "Brave Leonidas." The man next to him seems to come from a later date with a chest plate added, carrying a shield and sword, while a white skirt pokes out beneath his armor. "Achilles." The man next to the second is more heavily dressed as if to ward off the cold and he carries a bow and arrow, he is the first to show is face, revealing his gray eyes behind his long brown hair. "Odysseus." The final looks most of all like a rank and file soldier in his leather chest armor and the sword he is carrying as the only armament, besides the bag fastened to his belt. "Perseus." She points out as he takes note of the ancient warriors. "Let us see how the legendary heroes of old fare against those of today."

_"Well met warrior, fight with honor."_ Achilles says as he nods at Nightwing, who doesn't understand him, but he understands the gesture and returns it. As Leonidas beats his chest with his spear arm, while Perseus makes a few practice swings with his sword and Odysseus draws his bow.

"Fight with honor warriors, you may begin." Athena says from above as Richard gets a batarang ready, guessing Athena makes herself understood in all languages no matter what he heard. He reacts by instinct and throws his weapon as Odysseus pulls back on the string before releasing, it is a trick Bruce was taught by Oliver, and he had taught it to Richard when he returned, but the shot does not go as predicted. Instead of splitting both arrow and bow, the batarang only splits the arrow before Odysseus has sidestepped out of the way.

It is time enough for Nightwing to meet the charge of Achilles and Perseus, who both rush him, while Leonidas is strolling towards him as well. Nightwing has a brief flash of the plan they have; the two swordsmen will keep him busy while the spear armed Leonidas will wait for and opening to stab him, while Odysseus keeps him close to the others with the threat of bow fire.

First to reach him is Achilles, who seems not to be encumbered by his heavy armor while he runs. Nightwing is quickly forced into a dance of dodging and weaving out of the way of the swordsman's attacks, a dance that becomes more desperate when Perseus adds his attacks to the fray.

_"Stand still!" _Achilles growls, obviously growing frustrated by their inability to hit Nightwing. It is the expression in Persues' eyes that has Nightwing react, using the two warriors as a springboard to handstand over them while the air between them is pierced by a spear. He rolls as he lands while picking out a smoke bomb which he rolls down towards Odysseus when he gets up and begins stepping to the side in an erratic fashion to avoid getting shot.

_"You jest."_ Odysseus mutters under his breath as he draws, before he is enveloped in smoke that leaves him coughing and blind.

_"Magic." _Leonidas grumbles as the three watches Odysseus disappear in smoke and Nightwing picking out his two Eskrima truncheons from his boots.

_"He aims to club us into submission?"_ Perseus asks as he eyes the weapons.

_"Let's find out, shall we?" _Leonidas asks as he begins advancing again in his own pace before being overtaken by the two others.

"Let's dance ladies." Nightwing smirks as the two charges him again, obviously aiming to repeat the tactic, but now that he is armed himself, he has something to fight back with and the two quickly find that they have to parry as well now, something Achilles has an easier time of doing than Perseus, or he just ignores the hits.

Nightwing doesn't fail to notice Odysseus emerge from the smoke, nor does he fail to notice Perseus' troubles. A quick decision has him kick out and send Achilles onto his back before he begins raining blows down on Perseus, who to his credit parries more than he takes, even going so far as to catch Nightwing's right arm in a vice like grip before he is head-butted onto his back, pulling Nightwing down with him, unknowingly saving him from the spear tip that races over his back tearing some of his costume open.

Swinging his body around, Leonidas is toppled onto his back when his legs disappear under him when Nightwing's feet collide with the back of his knees. Quickly freeing his hand, Nightwing rolls a side as Achilles' sword scrapes the floor where he was lying. He is forced to keep rolling as the legend continues to advance on him, slicing away at the ground. A sudden idea strikes him, or a memory of Raven taking him down while she was on the ground.

Quickly he acts on the memory, and kicks out, getting the other man to back away as he begins spinning on the marble floor turning it into a hand stand before getting back onto his feet, following the flowing movement he was in he jumps to swing his heel around in Achilles' head height, but the attack is countered by the man's shield and the foot rolls over him, this was anticipated by Nightwing who continues to turn, spinning low this time, sending Achilles back onto the ground as his left knee is jarred. _"By the…"_ The warrior does not get to finish his curse before Nightwing has dropped two small brown pellets through his visor slits of his helmet, before it explodes and expands rapidly, blocking his sights when the mass hardens in the span of a few seconds.

Looking up Nightwing sees Leonidas is back on his feet, and Odysseus is taking aim again, with stinging eyes, Nightwing knows the smoke irritates eyes and breathing. Nightwing quickly forces Achilles' shield up as Odysseus shoots, to have the arrow deflected by the insides of the shield, the curve sending it off to somewhere behind Nightwing. Knowing he had no choice but to take Odysseus out now, Nightwing pulls the shield free of its owner, noting its weight. He rolls aside as another arrow flies through the air, before using the shield as a disk. Odysseus has a surprised look in his eyes before a hollow 'bonk' tells of the impact between his forehead and the shield rim, taking him out. Leaving the towering Leonidas to stare at Nightwing.

_"You fight well young one, perhaps once, you would have become a good Spartan?" _The ancient king says as Nightwing gets up to face him, while Achilles is cursing the puddy in his eyes for all his worth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but let's finish this." Nightwing replies as he waits.

_"Alas that we are impeded by speech." _Leonidas sighs. _"And alas this has to end… FOR SPARTA!" _He roars before charging in with his spear leveled.

Nightwing quickly stops thinking and lets his body do the moving he needs to do to avoid the stabs and sweeps of the spear and shield that Leonidas uses as much as a weapon as a means of defense. Also what worries Nightwing is that his own attack hardly seems to slow the man down. _"This is like fighting Bane."_ He thinks as he sees an opening and grabs hold of the spear before sending his elbow into the side of Leonidas' helmet turning it slightly. _"Good that will block his vision."_ He thinks before realizing that while actually inside the man's guard, he doesn't need to actually see him as the king sends his own head forwards, smashing it into the side of Nightwings. "Ow." Nightwing sighs as he lands on the ground, feeling slightly lucky that his shoulder prevented Leonidas from smashing his face.

"HAH!" The king roars as he tries to stab Nightwing through the chest, who rolls aside as the spear penetrates the marble floor. Thinking quickly, Nightwing kicks out at the weapon, breaking the head off while it its lodged in the ground before Leonidas can retrieve it. The king looks at the stump for a second before discarding the rod and pulls out his second armament, a sword while Nightwing jumps to his feet.

"Here we go again." Nightwing mutters as his opponent charges him, while he also charges him by leaping into a flying kick to the shield that makes the warrior tumble to the side, at the cost of him drawing the tip of his sword down the back of Nightwing before he lands. "Just what I needed." He says as he grabs the spear pole before getting up in time to not be skewered. "Or not." He sighs as he stands up to hold the stick between them, only for Leonidas to cut it in two.

Like he did Perseus, Nightwing begins raining down blows on the warrior while receiving a few cuts and scrapes for his efforts while bruises begin to appear on the other man's frame, before the two are broken apart by one swipe with a shield and a heavy blow to the side of a helmet. Getting them both to stagger back to regard each other, huffing with the effort. Apparently the king is tired of having his helmet twisted so often that he pulls it off and lets it fall to the ground with a hollow clang, Richard just stares at him while he also drops his sword and shield before finally undoing his cape, letting the red fabric fall to the ground with the rest, leaving him standing in nothing but his sandals and loincloth. Nightwing gets the idea and drops the sticks.

"_Why do I have the feeling he is no push over?" _Nightwing asks himself as the two begin circling each other, Nightwing casually at first before mimicking Leonidas' strafing with his arms out to the sides. The two men circle each other once before they both rush each other and end up straining against each other in a wrestling match. "It's a pity we can't talk; I'd love to hear what old Greece was like." Nightwing growls while admitting he may have been foolish to engage Leonidas like this, considering the man is adept at this form of fighting and has more muscle mass than he does.

_"You are too small."_ Leonidas growls back, slowly forcing Nightwing down onto one knee. _"Yield."_ He says, seeing his own victory.

"New plan." Nightwing growls before he stops pressing against Leonidas, instead letting the man fall forwards before being catapulted over Nightwing, landing the man on his head behind him. Nightwing gets up quickly to finish the job, but he can see it is unnecessary as the king is unconscious, it is at this realization that the sound of metal being slammed against metal is heard from above him, making him remember who just set the whole event in motion.

"Well done Richard Grayson, victory is yours in a battle most of your kind would have swiftly fallen under." Athena says from above. "Before I leave, you are to be rewarded." Nightwing doesn't get a chance to reply as Athena's eyes blaze and his own mind and vision is filled with it.

"Nightwing." Someone's voice makes it into his head. "Nightwing?" It is a woman's voice and an upset one by the sounds of it, part of him wants to ignore her, but most of his mind reminds him that the speaker would most likely be an Amazon and would turn violent if not addressed. Opening his eyes he is confirmed in the fact the speaker is upset as Diana has a sour expression on her face. "I want an explanation as to why my foyer is in ruins and why you think you can sleep here?" This has him look around himself, seeing the foyer still had the scars from the fight last night and that he is lying in Athena's lap, the statue looking as if it had been vandalized.

"Would you believe that last night Athena arrived and wanted me to fight off four Greek legends for her own amusement?" He asks.

"And we were not awoken by the noise?" She asks.

"I tried waking you, by hitting your doors, but you didn't notice it." Richard replies as he sits up. "Not the best place to sleep." He notes at his sore back. "You know this place is really creepy when every picture and statue is watching you?"

"Maybe." Diana shrugs before grabbing the neck of his costume and returns him to the ground. "But I prefer you leave my armory alone." She says as he notices a discarded helmet lying on the ground.

"No, one of those guys I had to fight off was wearing that. He took is off when he got tired of me blocking his vision with it." He says noticing the looks she is giving him. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but how else did that statue rise out of its seat?" He asks motioning at Athena's statue.

"And why exactly would Athena do this to her own monument?" Diana asks.

"She said it was because she couldn't spar with Ares anymore, she would have to entertain herself otherwise, so she made me fight four other men I swear jumped right of out the story books." He replies.

"These warriors, do you remember their names?" Diana asks as some growls and sighs are heard from the door to the sleeping quarters.

"Perseus, Odysseus, Achilles and Leonidas, I have no idea if they were the same as the ones from legends."

"By the looks of it, Princess, someone is going to have to put this place back together." Io says from behind Diana while she eyes Nightwing, having obviously named him the sinner. The rest of them, besides Raven, seem to have come to the same conclusion.

"Hmm, if we are fortunate, the surveillance cameras will be able to prove your words Nightwing." Diana says before walking off, getting a sigh out of Nightwing as he is nudged to come along.

"And here we see Nightwing doing an acrobatic maneuver in the middle of the night and completely alone." Diana says as the group sees the night's recordings while Nightwing just stares at it in disbelief, he is alone and nothing is out of place.

"_I need therapy… It was so real." _He sends to Raven.

"_That's the scary part about it."_ She sends back. _"Look I can't explain how you managed to maul the statue or if this really happened, because the Gods have the power to make this seem like a nightmare or a dream. If I may suggest something… telling them what happened to you might make them less aggressive, distract them."_

"What happened?" Philipus asks, startling the two. "What? You two aren't that quiet?"

"They haven't said anything?" Io notes.

"They were thinking it, they have a bond between their minds." Philipus says.

"Well thanks for letting me know you can hear it." Raven sighs.

"Richard, what happened?" Diana asks, while she was informed about the Arkham incident, what happened to Richard was only known to the Clark and J'onn.

"It's not something I want to talk about." Richard grumbles.

"Has to be something we can relate to if Raven thinks it will appease us." Philipus notes.

"You probably can." Nightwing sighs as he rubs his eyes. "But I am not… uh ladies?" He asks as he notices that none of them are moving, not even to draw breath and the timer on the video has ceased to tick. As a test he looks to Raven who is as immovable as the rest, and snaps his fingers before her eyes, not even getting the slightest response.

"Would she really flinch if she was aware of it?" Athena's voice asks behind him, making him spin around, finding the goddess standing there, dressed in a white jacket and skirt, slightly taller than him, while her hair has been put up in a bun, but he can still recognize her. Behind her he can see an old man in a brown robe sit down on a bench in the hallway.

"Who's that?" He asks, pointing at the old man.

"Chronos, master of time. One of the Titans, I am his liaison." Athena shrugs.

"Right." Richard shrugs. "What is all of this?" He continues motioning at the frozen women.

"Raven experienced the same when she had to fight Hades in Tartarus, but back then I took her to Olympus. But what you are really asking is, if you have truly lost your mind regarding last night and now?" She says with a smirk. "And as Raven once told the Martian, everyone is a little crazy, and you are naturally just a little more."

"There's more." Nightwing notes dryly.

"You wonder why they don't see your feats on the screen. Believe it or not, I am trying to subtly help you earn their acceptance." Athena says as she waves at the five oldest amazons.

"By making me seem like a lunatic and a vandal?" Athena chuckles at his reply.

"Funny, but no. I was hoping that you'd reveal to them that you have gone through the same as they have; the same humiliation and shame. After Ares' vision Raven came clean with them almost immediately."

"It's not the same." Nightwing growls. "From what I heard, she was already becoming respected if not liked by them. They will most likely say that it was my own fault or something."

"True and possibly. But you, more than most, know how the mind works. For three thousand years they have lived with the idea that most men are like Heracles and his ilk and until recently they believed that Patriarch's World oppressed and abused women as a matter of course. Tell me, what do you think they will say to a woman taking the role of Heracles?" She asks.

"They'd be furious." Nightwing says flatly.

"And you would be seen with different eyes." Athena continues. "It took the collective people of Themyscira almost a decade to recover from what Heracles put them through. Those who forsook us never did and passed on their anger to the generations to come. Now I won't say it is a sure bet, because I am not Tyche, but what do you really have to loose?"

"You seem to know a lot about me, so you should know why already." He says.

"I do; your pride. You fear you will be pitied and your respect lost if it becomes widely known, in that respect, you are not so different from them." She says and thumbs the group now behind her as she stands before him. "But who says they will not respect you for appearing as if nothing had happened?" Nightwing huffs at the suggestion but thinks it over.

"Question, I am not one of your believers, why are you doing this? Why do you bother yourself with my social relations?" He asks after a minute of thought.

"I have my reasons." She smirks. "But know this Richard Grayson, by involving yourselves with an Amazon, you involve yourself with the Olympians and that one day, perhaps, I will call upon you for a task and hope that I will not be denied."

"You know I won't cheat on Raven or murder anyone." She holds him with a fierce look for a second.

"I will allow you the mention this once human, but mention it again and you will face my wrath!" She says with a voice that reeks of sudden hostility. "I am chaste, always will be, what you were thinking is Aphrodite's realm. I am the Goddess of War, but fear not, I will not bother you with mere mortals on such a quest." She continues, returning to the soft voice she was using before. Also it is as the Goddess of War I take interest in Raven's choice of partners, who knows who would like to assume command of one of the most formidable armies in existence?"

"You know I don't care about that."

"A dark corner of your mind has toyed with the idea, but that part was the one Raven extracted in the Pit two years ago. But I have other reasons, ones your mind cannot comprehend."

"You never visited Bruce like this." Nightwing notes, ignoring the last comment, getting a smirk from Athena.

"Not all meetings have to be open like this and he knows who sent them. Don't look so surprised, not everything that happens around him is filed and catalogued. Perhaps if you ask him, perhaps he will indulge you?" She smirks. "Now I must be going, there is much to do for one such as I." She says as she walks out the door. "Oh, and keep the helmet, Leonidas thought you should have it."

As Nightwing watches them fade out of sight, he turns to see the others relax, by the looks of it as time resumes its normal course as Nightwing takes a deep breath before resuming, knowing the others wouldn't have noticed. "Weeks before the quake in Gotham, there was an incident. Some of the nutcases wanted to properly introduce Raven to Gotham, and I was chosen as the bait to lure her in. I was beaten and forced to watch and wait for Raven to come get me, believe me when I say I couldn't fight to save my life if forced to when they stopped. But that wasn't the worst part, Terra was."

"She was there?" Antiope asks, getting a nod, obviously having not noticed anything.

"Ares had already recruited her back then, he made her look like Raven with the clothes and the skin color. She injected a drug into my system that overcharged my mind… but that was before she forced herself upon me." He sighs.

"WHAT?!" Antiope, Diana and Io shouts while Penelope, Artemis and Philipus just stare at him in shock.

"She did, and no I did **not** like it." He forcibly continues. "The drug made me have panic attacks whenever I saw Raven and slowly it was breaking my mind apart, I was slowly going insane because it, until I had help three days ago to get past it."

"You don't jest?" Penelope asks.

"Unfortunately he isn't." Raven sighs getting the others to stare at her.

"You knew?" Diana asks.

"Bruce told me as soon as I woke up." Raven replies. "And I asked him if he wanted me to kill her if I ever got my hands on her, but he didn't, unless it had to be on Themyscira."

"But you did not." Artemis notes. "Even if she deserves it, you let her go to Man's World."

"It's not compassion or a sense of mercy, is it Rae?" Nightwing asks.

"Diana would you bring up the League file tagged SP-703?" Raven asks, waiting for the Princess to bring up the note on the screens that merge to make it into one big, displaying a photo of a thin shorthaired man along with lines of information on him. "Joseph Harrison, suspected to be the torture-killer that terrorized Las Vegas a year ago. He preferred women as his targets, because of his abusive mother and the continuous rejection he got from others. Two tourists and five night workers were abducted or lured into his apartment where he would drug or otherwise subdue them before torturing them to death, he didn't have a preferred way of doing it; he just did what came to mind at the time. Diana the photo second from the bottom shows what happened to him." Raven says calmly as if she was reading a newspaper, while the others gasp at the sight of the man hanging suspended by countless cables that is dug into his body. "We had the best detective and a magician there to look it over and it was concluded that no one else but the Spectre could have kept Joseph alive like that for three days while the electrical power was running. This is the thing that I believe is coming for Terra, and like I said; whatever we could come up with as punishment would be preferable to what it can think of. So to answer your question, no, it was not a case of compassion that I suggested to have her handed over… quite the contrary."

The room is filled with a somewhat awkward silence, as they all go over what Raven had just said, some reevaluating their views of her, others wondering what exactly Terra was in for. "Hey what's that?" Richard asks pointing at the screen that had switched without Diana touching the controls.

"We have already seen that." Io notes as they watch Richard exit his room.

"It's different." Antiope notes at the light emitted from the statues along the wall.

"That would have woken me." Diana notes as Richard can be seen banging on the doors he passes along the way, something that was not shown previously.

"Think all of us would." Artemis notes while Nightwing on the screen makes his way down into the foyer. "And that would have woken the entire palace at home." She continues as Athena gets out of her seat.

"It seems Nightwing has been vindicated." Raven says as the four warriors enter the image before they engage Nightwing.

"We heard legends of the near-invulnerable Achilles and of Odysseus' doomed voyage and those match the description." Philipus mentions.

"If I am not mistaken, the bag that one carries" Artemis continues pointing at Perseus. "I believe it contains Medusa's head."

"Think I heard it hiss at me at one point, but I am not sure." Nightwing says as they watch him take out the warriors one by one till only Leonidas remains. "What about him?"

"No idea." Antiope says. "But he carries himself like a king, nice build though."

"If this is the Leonidas of Sparta, he would, but he was born some 800 years after Old Themyscira was lost." Raven says, having tried to test and place many of the old myths.

"But why was he in the company of Achilles and Perseus?" Io asks.

"Leonidas was the leader of a small force of Greek soldiers numbering in the thousands against the forces of Xerxes from Persia, who's forces had subjugated everything from Afghanistan to Turkey , rumored to have numbered in their millions, thought that is probably exaggerated. Leonidas held Xerxes at bay for three days at Thermopylae, even dismissing the bulk his forces by the second day when he was betrayed by a local before defying Xerxes till he died. Xerxes was an ill tempered ruler and had Leonidas' corpse mutilated after he was slain, unlike most Persians who treated valiant warriors honorably, later he would order a strait of water flogged for washing away his bridges before his army was forced back at Plataea." Raven explains.

"Seems we have missed out on something." Artemis smirks, the others notice the look in her eyes, telling she was wishing to test herself against this man.

"Well, if Athena thought him worthy, then who are we to argue against her wisdom?" Penelope says.

"Io, if I can get the materials, would you mind repairing Athena?" Diana asks the smith who nods at her. "And sorry Richard for unjustly accusing you of vandalism."

"No problem." The man smirks, feeling better already.

"But next time, would you care to let Athena allow the rest of us other see her as well?" Diana asks with a smirk as Richard raises his eyebrows in surprise. "She was just here."

"You knew?" Richard asks.

"She was here?" Penelope asks.

"She was, because Nightwing cannot move as fast as I saw him." Diana smirks as the fight concludes behind her along with the aftermath. "What gift is it she mentions?"

"No idea, she didn't say." Richard says. "But she said Leonidas left his helmet for me, but she just told me that before leaving."

"Curious." Diana says as she turns back to see Richard collapse on the ground before being picked up by Athena and placed in her lap after the statue sits down again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Now they just have to warn Superboy before he draws similar attention to himself :)

**Next chapter:** The Wall has a few questions. Raven has a few questions. And Nightwing finds out what his helmet does.


	25. Between the Wall and a hard place

"Looks like an ordinary helmet to me." Artemis says as they study the helmet in Richard's hands as he holds it up for study during their late breakfast.

"It's not, but I can't say what it is." Raven mentions, getting a nod of agreement from Philipus who also senses it.

"So a magical helmet from a long dead king and an unknown gift from the goddess Athena?" Ferdinand says as he tries to get his head around the events. "And we heard nothing?"

"Slept like a rock." Diana shrugs. "But I suggest you wait with examining it till you get back." She continues at Richard, getting his attention. "Just in case."

"Think that's a good idea." He replies, thinking the helmet might take him to some alternate dimension or the distant past and puts it down."Reminds me, we need to get going if we want to be there on time." He says noting the time, ten minutes till ten.

"Yeah." Raven nods as she gets out of her seat as he does. "We'll be back later." She says to the others who nods at them before she takes herself and Nightwing away.

"So, who wants to try it on first?" Io asks, motioning at the helmet left on the table.

_Metropolis Police HQ, Washington DC:_

"There you are, almost through you weren't going to get here." Garfield greets Raven and Nightwing as they turn a corner in the busy station to see him, Starfire and Cyborg sitting on a bench lined up by the wall.

"We checked in on time." Raven replies with a smirk. "How are you all… Hurk!" She is cut off when Starfire gets up and gives her a tight hug.

"We were so worried when those images appeared!" The alien princess says while refusing to let go.

"But it looked cool while you were flying on that… thing." Cyborg says with a smile Raven can see over Starfire's shoulder.

"Griffon." Raven corrects with a strained voice. "Gar, you want to pry your bride to be off me?" She asks the green man.

"Sure." Garfield replies, getting Starfire to snap her eyes open in surprise for Nightwing to see just before Changeling morphs into a small snake that crawls up the back of Starfire's top, getting a yelp out of her before she begins jumping around to get him out.

"Garfield I have said numerous times before, no tickling in public!" She says after finally dislodging him to the snickers of Cyborg and Nightwing while Garfield morphs back to normal sporting a smirk.

"So you ok man?" Cyborg asks Nightwing, showing real concern for him. "What's with the torn suit?"

"Yeah, I am now, though I was borderline psychotic for a while. We stayed at the Themysciran Embassy for the night, Athena showed up and decided to have me fight a few armed guys for her own amusement."

"You were victorious?" Starfire asks while the question marks form over Cyborgs and Beastboys heads.

"Yeah, fortunately, think they would have killed me if I didn't." Nightwing says with a smirk before someone coughs behind him.

"Titans." Captain Marcus says. "If you will follow me, I'll show you where you will be interviewed." He says before leading them off to a small corridor with five doors leading into separate rooms, showing them one each where an officer is waiting for them, Raven's however turns out to be different.

"Miss Waller, why do I doubt you have been assigned to just ask me about Terra?" Raven asks as Marcus closes the door behind him, leaving Raven with the woman seated at the aluminium table.

"That assumption would be correct." The woman replies flatly. "Have a seat." She continues and motions at the chair on the other side of the table.

"No thank you." Raven replies, knowing that Waller was exactly the sort of person you could expect every Bond trick from, including booby-trapped chairs and secret sub-levels. "What is this about Waller?"

"That is for me to know." Waller says. "Sit down."

"No." Raven replies while crossing her arms across her chest, remaining at the door while she and Waller lock eyes for a few seconds before Waller flinches.

"Right." She sighs while Raven smirks in satisfaction. "I have a number of questions for you that I hope you will answer. And before you ask, I am here under orders from President Thorne." Raven just remains silent and immovable, prompting Waller to continue. "The League reports that, the individual called Ares was the actual god from the Greek pantheon?"

"They can alter their appearance at will if they wish, but it was him."

"And you can tell this, how?" Amanda asks.

"I have senses other than those normal humans have, but most mages would be able to confirm this, unless the Gods chooses to hide themselves. You have the connections to read about Wonder Woman's mission in Kashnia with Hawk and Dove, where it was revealed Ares was impersonating one of the faction leaders and a priest to provoke more bloodshed. Aside that, it is simply to have seen him up close and you'd know it."

"And this Ares, where is he now?" Amanda asks.

"In a safe place."

"Safe is six feet under, preferably incinerated. Where is he?" Amanda continues.

"In a safe place." Raven replies and gets a look. "It is a secret."

"I don't need to tell you the things I know about you and where you normally hide?" Amanda asks. "What if that became public?" Raven just stares at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, Bruce had warned her often enough that Waller knew who he was, it just surprises her that it's come to this so soon.

"I wouldn't threaten me or those close to me Amanda, because I know what he knows and you know that. And you know what I am and what I can do and I hear the CIA has a routine of writing people off as missing. And you aren't without family or friends." Again the two end up in a staring contest where the sparks almost fly between them. "Don't push it."

"This is why my file on you is so thick." Amanda says as she rubs her eyes. "Outside of this room you've practically become a national item with your actions in Gotham and on Paradise Island, yet here we haven't spoken for more than two minutes before you threaten lives."

"I only respond to your threats." Raven shrugs. "But rest assured that the part of me that really was evil, has been completely subdued and has been for over two years now."

"And that's two things, Ares is in an undisclosed location and the part of you people really worry about is subdued, tell me you wouldn't be alarmed if you were in someone else's shoes?"

"The thing is Miss Waller, other people know what really happened, people I trust. But I don't see it likely that we ever get that close, you may be the League liaison now, but we know Cadmus is not gone. And I don't want to find out that Ares has suddenly been 'rescued' and set loose again by some fool that had no idea what they were dealing with."

"Hmm." Amanda rumbles but oddly enough; smirks. "At least by saying rescued, I will note it down he is not in a particularly pleasant place. Tell me about Terra." Amanda says, getting Raven to raise an eyebrow at the sudden change in the conversation before it dawns on her that Waller wasn't an idiot, and that she knew enough about the mystical to be able to read between the lines and that it had all been an exercise for her to at least confirm that Ares wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Blond, 5'5 feet tall, blue eyes, Caucasian. We met her first time when we rushed to her aid in the desert outside of Jump City, thinking she needed the aid against a giant scorpion. Turns out the meeting was symbolic in one way, when she lead it into a trap. The team liked her and welcome her in, but after a week or so, it turned out she barely had any control of her powers if stressed, when confronted with this knowledge, she fled, thinking we would eventually cast her out. She returned a month later, having completely mastered her powers, seemingly. In reality she was an infiltrator, sent by Slade, when this became evident. The team thought at first that she was being blackmailed into doing his bidding, but after she almost killed us all, we concluded that this was not the case. When we confronted her and Slade again, it she turned again and saved us all from a volcano she accidentally triggered. Almost two years later, after we returned from trying to organize the many young heroes scattered around the globe, Beastboy found out she had survived the volcano and was now living like any other young girl, going to school, had friends and all that, but without memory of her previous life and showing no signs of wanting to remember it. And none of us heard of her, till she was encountered in Jump City two years ago, doing Luthors work, her mind had deteriorated over the years and she had to be incarcerated in Arkham after her apprehension, where she stayed till it was burned down by Firefly. She stayed lost, though we suspected she fled to Markovia seeking shelter under her half-brothers protection, till her recent string of terrorist attacks."

"What was your initial take on her?" Amanda continues while making a few notes.

"She had potential, but I could tell she was struggling with her powers." Raven replies flatly.

"And when she returned?"

"I caught a brief glimpse of her after brushing shoulders with her, where I saw Slade, but I couldn't prove anything at that point. For that reason Terra hates me more than the others, because I caught on that early and made her infiltration that much harder."

"You know I have talked to her before coming here?" Amanda asks, getting a nod. "She claims it was all your fault, that you drove her to what she's become."

"She would." Raven shrugs. "But amuse me; how did I drive her?"

"She claims that you drove her away from the Titans initially, driving her into Deathstroke's arms. She claimed she often had nightmares when she was in the Tower and that you always were in them as the object directly or indirectly making her dreams worse and that it caused her to 'freak out', as she called it. She said she frequently felt someone was watching her when she tried to forget her old life and that it eventually drove her to join Luthor."

"I never went near her on purpose, much less cared about how she was doing when we were in Jump. But the real question is; do you believe her?"

"I believe you are certainly capable and have a part of you that would do it. You were jealous of her when she returned the first time? Weren't you?" Amanda asks, the question makes Raven realize why she smirked when threatened.

"Of course I was, I never had a childhood because I needed to be trained to control my powers. Then she shows up with the same problem, and in the span of a month or two she shows up again with complete mastery of them, how could I not be threatened by that? If you really want to know, I was scared that she would become a wedge between me and the others. Robin could easily have begun to question why I had yet to attain Terra's level of control. But I never did anything to her before she turned on us or after she turned up again. You didn't answer my question." Raven notes.

"I have reviewed the numerous case files on her and based on those I am inclined to believe she is making it up, but it is equally possible that you have done all of this to her. And so does many in the public, despite your current wave of goodwill, there are those who still blame you for it."

"That I know." Raven shrugs. "But I never asked her to do what she's done. I even suggested early on to call her out, but I was advised not to in hopes of her apprehension in a traditional fashion."

"I know what she has done to get your attention." Amanda sighs. "You had the chance to take vengeance on her in a place where no one would blame you for doing it from what I hear. Why didn't you?"

"They would have, the League would have kicked me out. But that was not the reason, she was beaten and no longer a threat. There was no reason for me to go futher, it wouldn't undo anything she did and only cause me more grief."

"And if Hippolyta has told you to?"

"I wouldn't have hesitated." Raven replies without a hint of emotion.

"And the wounds on her back?" Amanda asks.

"Punishment for invading and taking control of the Amazons." Raven shrugs.

"The administration is well aware of the rumored treatment of unwanted visitors to your island and were surprised when you turned her over. Why the difference?"

"Her crimes were greater here than on Themyscira, Hippolyta felt it wise to let such a wanted terrorist be handed over to those who she wronged as a diplomatic gesture."

"And there's nothing beyond that?" Amanda asks.

"No." Raven replies without hesitation.

"I don't believe that, there is something you are not telling me." Amanda is just met with silence from Raven. "Fine, but if anything happens to Terra, I am going to come looking for you."

"Good day to you Ms. Waller." Raven shrugs before turning around and walking through the door, noting down the possibility of Terra ending up in some government controlled program controlled by Waller, if for nothing else, to bait her into doing something stupid that would give Waller some power over her.

_Later:_

"So everyone got to tell their tales?" Cyborg asks as Starfire, as the last person joins the rest of them in the hallway.

"More or less." Raven shrugs. "Waller was more interested in me, apparently." She adds when the others look at her.

"Amanda Waller?" Richard asks getting a nod. "Why?"

"Probably because I don't want to talk to her, and that she has tried to corner me a few times before." She continues. "Hopefully you all had your chances?" She asks the others.

"Yeah." Cyborg sighs. "Man, when I look back, I almost think we should have noticed back then."

"Well, we didn't… I didn't." Nightwing corrects.

"Me neither." Starfire adds.

"Doubt we could have, I mean, she is really good at acting, most of the time." Changeling adds, getting an uncomfortable silence between them before continuing. "Well… at least she is behind bars now."

"Yeah." Cyborg agrees. "So you guys wanna do something now that we are all here?"

"Coffee perhaps?" Nightwing suggests, trying to avoid the otherwise inevitable pizza suggestion he feared coming, it was too early for him to eat that.

"Actually, that sounds good." Raven chips in as her communicator starts bleeping. "Never fails." She sighs before answering. "Raven… you're kidding? Right, I'll bring him along." She replies before being hung up.

"Who was that?" Garfield asks.

"Wonder Woman, I have to get Nightwing back to the Embassy." Raven replies.

"Whoa? What have I done now?" Richard asks, wondering if the others had found something new to hate him for.

"Guess who's managed to get her head stuck in your magic helmet?" Raven replies as she grabs his arms and begins pulling him along.

"Magic helmet?!" Cyborg and Changeling asks in unison.

"Er…" Nightwing sighs as Raven stops.

"Longer story, you better see it before you try to find it." She says before engulfing them all in shadows. Waller just sees them depart as her call is taken and she closes the to the interview room door again.

"Anything?" She asks.

"_Not much, she brought up her defenses as soon as she saw you."_ Comes the reply. _"Figure she knows?"_

"Damn." Waller growls to herself, she knew this opportunity slipped by her the moment she was asked to do it in person. "Pack it up, we are leaving in 30." She says before hanging up.

_Embassy of Themyscira:_

_"I don't know… ngrf… how you get yourself into these predicaments sister?"_ Penelope asks as she pulls on the helmet lodged onto Io's head, while Diana is holding onto Io, Artemis is adding to Penelope's attempts while they are all straining in the foyer.

_"I did tell you to leave it alone."_ Diana mentions.

_"How was I supposed to know it was booby-trapped?!"_ Io complains as they try again. _"Easy! I want to keep my head on my shoulders!"_ She complains as she feels like her head is about to pop off. _"Whoa!"_ She exclaims as Penelope loses her grip and the two groups end up on the ground.

_"Sorry Sister, lost my grip."_ Penelope says from the ground, while Philipus and Antiope have a hard time hiding their mirth as the two leaning against the railing surrounding the wrecked statue of Athena.

"Well this is something you don't see every day." Raven says as she appears out of her soul-self, followed by the other Titans.

_"By Zeus' beard, this couldn't get any worse."_ Io sighs as she spots Cyborg, Changeling and Starfire, while Nightwing just stares at her. "Mind getting this thing off my head?" She asks him in English.

"Er… I don't know what I am supposed to do?" Nightwing admits sheepishly while wondering why he suddenly understood the first part of what Io had said and how she got her head stuck in the first place.

"Bloody thing squeezed tight when I put it on." Io sighs.

"I suspect it is like Shadowfury." Philipus says. "It will only recognize the owner. While amusing to watch, I doubt anyone can pull it off like they have tried." She says motioning at the group getting off the floor. "But you might be able to take off without strain."

"Well, I'll try." Nightwing says. "But don't bite me if I can't." He continues as he walks over to Io. "Here goes." He says as he puts his hands on either side of the helmet and lifts with all his strength, suspecting some kind of resistance, but the helmet comes off without any resistance and almost has him fall over onto his back. "Ok?"

"Thank the gods it's off!" Io says while wiping the sweat off her face. "Thought I was going to cook inside of it."

"Now I really wonder if I want to try it on." Nightwing says as he holds the helmet, noting that nothing seemed to have changed about it.

"I hope you haven't been trying on my armor when it was in your shop?" Raven asks Io with a smirk.

"Funny woman, you know I'm practically twice your size." Io sighs. _"Did you have to bring an audience?"_

_"They would be pestering him to no end to see the helmet."_ Raven replies. "Anyways, I was hoping we could enjoy a cup of coffee now that we are here?" She asks, turning to see if Cyborg, Starfire or Changeling could object.

"Well, I'd prefer a round of pizza, but coffee sounds good." Changeling adds. "I guess you two have other places to be?" He asks.

"We do, but we shouldn't have to go before the evening." Nightwing says. "So that gives us the afternoon, if we are allowed to stay that is?" He asks, turning to Diana, having thought of something that Diana seems to be able to read just by the question.

"I'm sure Ferdinand will make us some." She replies. "But I think we should all see what that helmet actually does besides trapping hapless Amazons."

_"You wound me Princess."_ Io sighs to the smirks of the other Amazons, Nightwing smirks to himself understanding Io perfectly.

"Well, I expect you will tell Batman why I have this on my head, in case I can't get it off again." Nightwing says as he turns the helmet over in his hands before slipping it over his head, instantly he feels something react to the event as several people appear in the foyer, which make Nightwing worry if he is going to have to fight them again.

"Took you long enough." Leonidas says as he is chewing on an apple, while sitting with one leg on the statues railing, right next to Antiope who apparently doesn't even notice he is there. "Don't mind them, they can't see us." He says motioning at the Amazons and Titans with a finger. "Not even her." He continues as he points out Raven.

"I guess they can't hear you either." Nightwing says, stirring the others who look around themselves. "Easy, helmet lets me see some people you can't." He says and locks eyes with Diana as a signal.

"What kind of people?" Antiope asks.

"The ones I fought last night." Nightwing continues.

"As you have no doubt noticed, Gray Eyed Athena granted you the gift to understand us and now we can understand you." Achilles says while strolling around Starfire, taking her in.

"There's one of them over here?" Cyborg asks while studying the screen he popped out of his arm to see if anything was reading.

"Better you leave her alone, you can't touch her." Odysseus says to Achilles while he studies the stone sculpture of Zeus near the wall. "The gift the helmet bestows on you is that when you wear it, we can communicate with you from the afterlife and by speaking our names some of our attributes will become available to you for a short time."

"By this modern scale, it lasts around a minute or so." Perseus says while studying the Amazons. "We were told this new age is vastly different from our own…"

"Anything happening?" Changeling asks as he walks over to wave his hand in front of Nightwing's eyes, getting an annoyed grumble out of him

"… but perhaps a warrior as yourself will find use for the things we can offer."

"Like what?" Nightwing asks, trying to ignore the living people that begin to look at him as if he is crazy.

"Invoke my name and your body, save your right ankle will become invulnerable." Achilles says without breaking off his stare from Starfire's chest, making Nightwing wonder if the foam he used last night would work now.

"Speaking mine will make your aim true." Odysseus adds.

"Call me if you need added strength and courage." Leonidas says as he keeps eating.

"And if you say mine, your eyes will show them the gaze of what I have I my bag." Perseus says while Garfield begins circling his finger around his ear to Cyborg, getting Raven to roll her eyes at him.

"But being civil only requires for you to wear the helmet." Leonidas adds with his mouthful. "And before you take it off, remember only those who's earned it can wear it."

"And how do you define that part?" Nightwing asks.

"Depends on the person." Achilles says. "But you did that yesterday, but there are three others in here who can wear it. So make sure they understand not to speak Perseus' name while looking at someone else." Nightwing nods at them before taking the helmet off.

"Interesting one-way conversation." Artemis notes.

"Well, the thing is this helmet allows me to see Leonidas, Perseus, Achilles and Odysseus and talk to them. If I need to, I can say one of their names and get a boost of sorts."

"And my head getting stuck in it was not one of them?" Io asks.

"Sorry, they said it's a question if you are worthy or not." Nightwing explains, noticing Io steadily growing red in the face. "I didn't make the rules." He sighs, making her sigh heavily through her nostrils.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go break something." Io growls before walking out of the room.

"Something good needs to happen for her soon or she is going to pop." Raven mentions.

"She's that easy to anger usually?" Cyborg asks.

"No." Artemis says. "It's just her last real success was what? Some 60 years ago when she built Diana's jet." She continues, looking at Diana for confirmation of the time span getting a nod. "And that was a lackluster one since she wasn't allowed to fly it."

"Also she is trying to adjust to doing something other than work in her forge all day." Raven adds. "Reminds me, that note I sent you before the quake?" She asks Cyborg as they begin drifting towards the kitchen.

"Oh that. Well tech part is solid, in case you didn't notice; the part you sent me seems to be an energy converter. Very advanced and very small, but I don't understand the kind of energy it would need, see the receptors don't exactly match anything I know of. So there's also the hokus pokus that I don't get, including the energy needed. But I guess you knew I wouldn't." He explains. "Mind me asking why you only sent me a part of it?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd be the one to send that part to. I was only allowed to have the plans, as long as Io would not come to man's world and find the finished item here." Raven nods in understanding, checking off Cyborg from the list. "There weren't any flaws at all?" She asks as they enter the empty kitchen.

"Nope, not in the tech part at least." Cyborg shrugs.

"Hmm, think I better find out how the rest of the parts are coming, if you will excuse me." She says quickly before teleporting to the roof, where she knows she won't be overheard and activates her communicator.

"Raven to Watchtower."

"_Watchtower receiving go ahead Raven."_ Oliver Queen replies.

"Ollie, any chance you can patch me through to Michael?"

"_Aww gee, I think I can manage that." _The man replies, getting a weak smile out of Raven since the archer was after everyone he considered having god-like powers, which meant he was quite often teasing her, Diana, Superman, but occasionally it turned vicious when it was Captain Atom. _"Here you go kiddo."_

"_Mr. Terrific receiving."_ Michael Holt says after the change in channel.

"Michael, its Raven. I was wondering if you've had time to look at that note I sent you?"

"_Sure have, interesting stuff by the way. But as far as I can tell, the tech for the spectrum converter is flawless, would help if I knew what the end result was meant to do?"_

"Any chance you can tell me what it does now?" Raven asks avoiding the question.

"_Well, right now it's projecting a ray of some kind, depending on the energy fed into it, the result is altered, I've run a few simulations on what the possible results could be and most of them seems to make it into a laser. So far I have only tried a few types of energy; sound, heat and nuclear radiation. But I'd need a lot more time if I am I going to predict what happens if you try feeding it magic or something like that. Any additional info could be useful?"_

"I know, the inventor made a proto-type of the finished device and all it did was as you said, burn stuff, which wasn't the intention. I tried feeding it some of my energy with the same results. Is it possible it is the setting that's wrong?"

"_Not with the current specs, change anything and you will just get the same results, which is remarkable I might add. I suppose Bruce has been too busy to have a look at this?"_

"Yeah." Raven sighs. "I guess you know you are only looking at a part of the finished item right now, but you say the tech is spot on?"

"_Yup. The magic stuff however is out of my league, at the moment."_ Raven smirks at bit at this, Michael never failed to point out that one day, everything, including magic would be explainable by science.

"Well, thanks for the effort, can I call you back if it continues to foul up?" Raven asks.

"_Sure, I just hope you bring more info along with you. But good luck with whatever you are building." _Michael says before the line is closed.

"Well, tech is solid it seems, time for the magic." Raven says before she reaches out with the small spell she was taught in case she needed to contact Fate, one that was much more reliable than his communicator. "Kent? It's Raven, are you busy?" She asks with closed eyes.

"Not at all." Dr. Fate replies in her head as clearly as if he was standing in front of her.

"I was wondering if you've had a look at that note I sent you?"

"I have, as have Zatanna." Fate says, making Raven blink, they weren't supposed to know. "She contacted me with her part and we looked it over together."

"Oh." Raven says.

"We went looking in my library for the spell we meant was imprinted on the device and remarkably, it is the same as the one you once employed to aid your friend."

"Really?" Raven asks, genuinely surprised, though she had recognized parts of the incantations, but such similarities were common within a field of particular schools of magic.

"Indeed, though it seems to have been constructed so that it would need something other than the psychical ingredients that you used."

"Like another power source?" Raven asks.

"Yes, but it has to be a very specific one for it to work as intended." Raven considers for a second if she should tell or not before deciding.

"The original plans were drawn so that it was powered by a core of amazonium, if you know of it?" Raven asks, knowing the core was the one thing she didn't mention to any of them, save J'onn.

"I do, but it is beyond rare outside of Themyscira, I only have a few grains of it." Fate replies. "Also, as the spell stands it is without focus, but I suspect that is where the technological part of this enters the field."

"It is." Raven says, as a thought strikes her. "There are no flaws at your end then?"

"None, but the crafter will need an incredible level of skill for this sort of construction to work, even more so to make it stable."

"Ok, thank you for looking it over." Raven says, getting a farewell before she switches to telepathy, knowing the receiver was bound to hear. _"J'onn?"_

"_Raven." _The Martian replies. _"This is about the device you showed me?"_

"_News travels fast." _Raven notes. _"But yeah."_

"_Regretfully I cannot grasp the mesh between magic and science in this matter, but the idea is intriguing."_

"_Hmm, a pity, well thanks for looking it over at least."_ Raven sends as she sits down and opens a portal to retrieve the plans from the pocket dimension she has stored her more prized possessions in since retrieving them from the mansion. "There has to be something we aren't seeing with this, and add the flaw Io said had to be here." She mumbles to herself as she studies the designs before drawing a blank. "I don't get it, everything is supposedly working according to plan. Hmm… maybe she has managed to fool us all with this? Herself included?" She says to herself as she decides to look it all over one more time.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Will they figure out what's wrong with the Purple Healing Ray? How will the Titans react to the new couple? Will some of Beastboy's ill-placed words from Book 1 come back to haunt him? And just how does he manage Starfire if she doesn't listen to him?


	26. Release the Changeling!

"Anything?" Cyborg asks as Raven appears on the porch with a cup of coffee in hand a quarter of an hour after she left them, where the others have seated themselves around the round garden table, unsurprisingly the Amazons have clumped together at one end, with Diana and Starfire acting as buffer's to the men.

"Nothing, everything is working like it should. Guess she is still sulking?" Raven replies as she drags over a chair and squeezes down between Cyborg and Nightwing, while noting Io's absence.

"Yeah, guess she will be even worse if you say now that you have found the solution to her machine in less than three months." Antiope says. _"How exactly did you manage to pry those plans from her?"_

"She wasn't going to try and build it anymore, so she handed it to me on the condition she never came to Man's World and found it built here." Raven replies. "And before you ask, only one other than me has actually seen the complete design and I am not sure it works at all."

_"Not like they would be able to understand the design anyway." _Artemis sighs.

"Sisters, you are being rude." Diana notes. "It does not become you."

"If I know Raven right, she will have handed the parts over to some very smart people. I'd be impressed if they can't read it." Nightwing says. _"We have after all put humans in space." _He says in fluent Hellenistic Greek right as Raven takes a mouthful, only for her to cough it all out again in surprise. "Easy Rae." He say as he pats her back, getting an angry stare from her while she continues coughing.

"The gift?" She asks between coughs.

"Yup. Didn't notice it before we got back from Washington. So I guess I got two things from last night." He explains while the others look dumbstruck, Cyborg even freezes with his cup halfway between the table and his mouth.

"Dude, you speak Greek?!" Changeling asks. "What is going on here, why do Greek goddesses suddenly single you out?!" He asks as the dam of held back curiosity bursts.

"Sorry, that would be my fault, since Nightwing and I are an item now." Raven says, completely freezing the three other Titans to the degree of Cyborg drops his cup on the ground without noticing it himself. "Whoa!" Raven cries as Cyborg quickly has her thrown over his shoulder and has disappeared with her around one of the building's corners.

"Err… so you and Rae?" Changeling asks Nightwing.

"You didn't tell them?" Artemis asks.

"Nightwing is it true?" Starfire asks.

"Yes it is, and no we didn't, since I didn't ask before yesterday." Nightwing says as he leans down and picks up the pieces of Cyborg shattered cup.

"So aren't you supposed to go after her?" Philipus asks.

"Raven can handle Victor, better than I can." Nightwing says as he peels off his mask. "Besides, he is somewhat protective of her and I know what he is going to talk to her about." He says before thinking of something and continues: "What only Diana knows is that two years ago, I made a very bad decision and almost killed Raven because of it. I… wasn't man enough back then to face her after that, so I ran and stayed away for two years before I worked up the nerve to face up for what I did."

"And when you got back?" Artemis asks after a moment of shocked silence, while an obvious dangerous edge has entered her voice. "What did she do?"

"She knocked me out and dragged me back to the cave. Believe me when I say I expected I would have needed an extended hospital stay when I came back, but nothing happened, everyone was continuing as nothing had happened, except for one kick in the head I got."

"Nightwing, is… is this true? You tried to kill Raven?" Starfire asks.

"Not deliberately. It was that trip we all took to the Pit that had me do it, I thought she was being reckless by sending those… things after all of you all. I don't know, something just made me want to make her eat a few words she used on me down there. I don't know if it was really me or that seed I heard you also had." He says, looking ashamed while motioning at Garfield and Starfire.

"And she accepted you after all of this?" Antiope asks, getting a nod from him. "Why?"

"She was confused why he did it." Diana says, remembering the somber conversation she had with Bruce after she was notified. "As time went on, she began to miss him and the answers to the questions she had. What they had before the incident was a deep bond of friendship and after a period of thawing up has become active again. And Cyborg knew all of this?"

"Raven said he instantly noticed she had lost a lot of weight when she met the rest of you for the Titan selection." Nightwing says to Garfield and Starfire. "But she didn't want anyone to know it had happened, she didn't want people to pity her."

"It is a good thing, Richard Grayson, that we know her as well as we do." Penelope says. "Or we might have suspected you were forcing her to your side, and we will respect her desire to be with you, even if we don't like it." She continues as Starfire whispers something to Garfield who just nods at her.

"Nightwing, a word." Starfire says before taking off with him by the neck of his costume, taking him to the roof of the embassy, leaving Garfield with the Amazons.

"I have the suspicion they did not think him capable of doing such a thing." Philipus says to the other Amazons.

"We didn't." Garfield says. "Rob and Rae had the most mature relationship out of all of us when we all lived under the same roof. And unlike the rest of us, Rob wasn't scared to get in her way if she was angry and she wasn't backing down when he was. The rest of us knew there seemed to be something special between them, even more so after they formed that bond between them. I don't know what he did, but it seems their kind of connection needs much more than that to truly break them apart."

"Hope for her sake she is prepared for the day he won't be there any more then." Antiope says.

"We lead dangerous lives Anitope." Garfield says calmly. "We regularly get in the way of things that could easily kill us, but we never think about it when we have to move." He had once made that speech to Miss Martian and Kid Devil when both were severely injured and had grown considerable doubts about themselves.

_"And he is supposed to be the immature one?" _Penelope whispers to Artemis.

"We hear Starfire is a warrior herself?" Antiope asks, ignoring Penelope's whisper.

"Yeah, it's part of her people's culture." He replies.

"Apologies for asking, but Raven never mentioned you as one, why has she picked you?" Antiope continues.

"I could say it was because of my handsome good looks." Garfield smirks, reminded of the times he boasted that when he did not have a girlfriend. "But that's not it. Her people are driven by their emotions and I am a pretty emotional guy, most of the time."

"And he can always make me laugh." Starfire says from above as she drifts down from the roof with Nightwing thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey Vic, you think this has ever happened to Superman?" Nightwing asks as he spots Raven and Cyborg appears around the corner of the building with Cyborg slung over Raven's shoulder.

"Wouldn't know Rob, and there ain't no one going to hear about this!" Cyborg shouts back, unable to see Nightwing.

"You carried me over, seems fair I carry you back." Raven replies. "What's this? Has Garfield been alone with you all and you haven't killed him?" Raven asks, sporting a smirk while Garfield puts on a worried expression.

"Should we have?" Artemis asks, knowing Raven is joking.

"No, but we rarely see you out here in Man's World without wanting at least one fight with someone." Raven says as she puts down Cyborg on his feet. "And Philipus has had her fight."

"I was unaware there was a quota we had to meet?" Artemis replies.

"Will wonders never cease?" Raven smirks.

"Actually a sparring match sounds good right now." Starfire adds to the surprise of the Amazons. "That is if there is one amongst you that are up for the challenge?" She asks with a smirk.

"I believe she is talking to you." Antiope says to Artemis.

"Well in that case." The red head says as she gets up and cracks her neck. "You're on." She says before the two walk off to find a suitable place to have their match, while Penelope sighs.

"See what you have done sister, now I have to find someone to keep the tradition going." She says to Raven, but does not sound overly annoyed by it.

"Your arrangement, mind." Raven notes with a smirk as Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg exchange worried looks as Penelope stands up.

"So then manlings." Penelope continues and claps her hands together. "Do any of you have the spine to face me?" She asks while rubbing her hands together while looking them over as if they were dishes for her to sample, Cyborg and Nightwing share a look of understanding and nods at each other. All the while the other Amazons look on in amusement at them.

"You know Vic, I seem to remember a certain green man once claimed he was easily able to complete whatever training course Raven went through on Themyscira?" Nightwing starts, the mention of it, instantly has all color drain from Garfield's face.

"I think I remember that as well, think I might even still have it on record somewhere?" Cyborg replies.

"Dude!" Garfield exclaims as Penelope's face lights up.

"Ohh… well then green one, now you have to prove your valor or will it prove to be hubris?" Penelope asks as she moves around the table to nearly drag the shorter Garfield with her by the arm while the changeling mouths a curse or a plea for aid from his friends before they disappear around a corner, where the group erupts in laughter and snickers at the two.

"He really claimed that?" Anitope asks after the mirth subsides enough.

"Gar has a big mouth and yes, he did claim that." Cyborg says as he sits down again.

"Do you have it recorded?" Diana asks.

"Not anymore, but he did say it before thumping his chest." Cyborg continues. "Hey Rae, where are you heading?" He asks as he sees Raven walking away.

"Going to see if Io has cooled down enough to rejoin the rest of us."

"Want to talk about it?" Raven asks as she sits down on the bench Io is sitting inside the hedge maze.

"No." Io growls as she sits with her knees under her chin, staring at her feet, while Raven just sits and waits for a few moments for the inevitable crack to happen. "Why am I considered; unworthy?"

"Who knows how they define what is worth?" Raven asks. "They could just be impressed by Richard's, sometimes, obsessive nature or something else."

"You haven't seen me really brick myself in." Io says with a slight smirk.

"This isn't just about the helmet, is it?" Raven asks, getting only silence from Io for a moment, as she wrestles with the thought about talking or not, before she sighs.

"Promise you won't tell the others?" She asks.

"I won't say a word." Raven replies. "Spoken or otherwise."

"Do you know how often Hephaestus has spoken to me directly when I have prayed to him?" Io asks, getting silence from Raven. "Not even once." She sighs. "Sure I've met him a few times and talked to him a few times, but it's always been coincidental that I have met him. Like at Hippolyta's banquet after we pulled you out of Tartarus. For over three thousand years I have I prayed for guidance and blessings from him and he's never bothered replying, leaving me to sort out my projects on my own. I guess the bottom line is that…" She trails off, apparently unsure if she should continue or not.

"Is what?" Raven asks, feeling the emotional turmoil inside the woman.

"I feel… unappreciated." Io manages while Raven can sense something is cracking inside of her, like a shell that has covered her, she coughs before continuing. "I mean look at me, I've made a flying machine that can change shape and is invisible. And what did I get when it was done?! A flight ban." Io sighs while tears run down her cheeks, Raven just stares at her, this is so unlike the Io she thought she knew. Io was probably the most open minded and positive Amazon Raven knew and the most fun loving, nothing ever seemed to bother her outside of her forge. _"Maybe she was really trying to shield us or herself?"_ Raven asks internally. "I mean, back home I get a 'It's nice' or a half-hearted 'impressive' worst is when the 'what is it for' pops up. Back there people don't give a damn as long as the swords are sharp and the armor hard." Io sighs as she looks into the sky over the hedge maze in front of them. "Bet they all laugh at me when I am not around."

Raven is quiet for a moment, thinking about how exactly she should tackle this. "We are a conservative people, Diana once told me that. You however are not conservative, no inventor worth his or her salt could be. You remember the trip to Cyos we took on General Philipus' behalf?"

"I remember the insect bites I got." Io replies.

"I was surprised when I was told you didn't practice jungle warfare at all and how readily you shot down my suggestion of camouflage. I can understand why the others want everything on Themyscira to remain as they are, it's comforting to know everything is all right and will continue to be this way when you go to bed at night and be the same when you get up in the morning. And with time on our hands, we have nothing we need to accomplish before a certain time. But I guess, you have always looked to what tomorrow brings and how to deal with it? The others say that we live a day at a time, taking whatever appears in our strides, but you plan ahead."

"You fail to cheer me up." Io sighs. "You just point out I am not like other Amazons."

"And that's a good thing." Raven continues. "You invent things none of the others could even dream of; I can hardly imagine how you go about it. How you went from spotting a plane in the sky one day, then after twenty years of work, you have your own and still, 60 years after its creation, it's probably the most advanced plane on the planet. It may have failed to impress our people, because they can't see the use for it, but I know a lot of people out here who are dying to know how you did it." Io smiles slightly at the mention.

"Perhaps I have been trying to impress the wrong people?" She says.

"From what I know, our people are impressed by practical, and simple, examples. They understand how fighting techniques and tactics can help them, but since they rarely leave the island and nothing, till recently, ever threatened them from the outside world, they wouldn't need to fly. I am not saying you have been trying to impress the wrong people, I am saying that you have been trying to impress them at the wrong time."

"Come again?" Io asks, failing to grasp the meaning.

"Let me show you something." Raven says before she teleports them both to the library where she immediately begins looking for two books she knows are here. "Here we go." She says as she flips open a soft cover book on current day military machinery. "See this?" She asks as she hands Io the book, flipped open on a page showing a large photo of a desert patterned tank firing it's main gun.

"Yeah, Diana has claimed she has thrown a few of those around?" Io asks.

"She has." Raven agrees. "But that's not the point. The first cannons were static siege devices meant for knocking down castle walls and ripping infantry block apart, problem with them was that they were heavy and difficult to move around quickly if needed. Back then it was by man or horse power that they were moved when needed to. Some 500 years ago, the first documented idea was made to mount the cannon on an armored carriage that would move under its own power; this." Raven says as she has been flipping through the hardback book she was left with, trying to find the page she holds up to Io, displaying a photo of a yellowed page where a conical armored vehicle can be seen moving forwards. "This was one of many ideas a man called Leonardo da Vinci made. Most of which were never built because of the limits of the technology of the times and the war's the city states of Italy were embroiled in, usually he would make sketches on the backs of letters or other drawings in hopes his benefactors would ask him to build it. See where I am going with this?" Raven asks.

"Err…" Io replies as she studies the ancient tanks design, making Raven sigh, feeling Io is confused and flips a few pages back to another page, displaying what has been called the Aerial Screw.

"Look, this is possibly the first ever concept of what is today known as a helicopter. Both tank and helicopter are a vital parts of today's war machines, they can't always carry the day alone, but they are both a factor the enemy cannot afford to ignore. Leonardo thought of the concept in a time where they couldn't be built and his peers and benefactors could not grasp the applications of them. The way I see it, you are in the same position. You make things the others can't see the potential in, but who is to say that there won't come a time when they see their worth? What I am saying is that you are like the greatest inventor of Man's World, you both are ahead of the time of your people, you both mirror-write to safeguard your notes and you both leave small flaws in your designs in case someone stole them." Raven finishes with a smirk.

"I think… this was a man I would have cared to meet." Io says as she looks at the drawing in the old book. "Are there none like him now?" She asks as she looks up at Raven.

"Sadly not, he was one of the rare people who excelled in many fields of science and art surpassing most. Some today could be considered as skilled as him, but not in the field of invention, not on the same scale at least, unless we count you."

"Think I may have to request I have the plans for the Ray returned, I am almost itching to get I made now." Io says, getting another smirk out of Raven.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that." She says as she pulls out the plans from a portal before walking to a table and folds it out. "Forgive me, but when I was without my powers, Nightwing was, as I mentioned, seriously injured and I began looking at this, seeing if I somehow could figure out what was wrong with it. I made some notes after translating them, isolating some of the parts before I sent them off to some very bright people who I asked to check it over for anything. But I really have one question, you said there was a flaw in the design somewhere, but I am asking you respectfully to tell me where it is, because I have a hunch I know what the problem is."

"But you aren't going to tell me what it is before I do." Io says. "I do hope no one has seen this?"

"Only one has, but he could not figure out how the mesh between science and magic was supposed to go, and it's been the same for those I handed the bits." Raven replies, for a second wondering if Io was going to punch her for showing others the plans, Io looks at the paper while internally debating with herself, judging by the look on her face.

"There are several, actually. In the enchantment, the spectrum and power converter, which is written here is all faulty." Io says as she points the lines of text out. "What makes you so sure the people you sent notes to have it right?"

"Can I ask when was the last time you actually read your own notes?" Raven asks quietly while staring at Io who just looks up.

"Erhh… actually I… think I have actually forgotten?" She says as she takes on a sheepish look. "I don't like where you are heading." She says as Raven gradually begins to smile at her.

"I've had the best people I could get to have a look at those notes and everyone one of them came back calling it flawless. Try and read them." Raven says as she nods at the piece of paper, Io slowly does so, seemingly afraid of doing so. Raven keeps staring at her, watching her eyes move as Io reads the notes several times before looking up with a lost expression in them as she turns back to Raven.

"For 300 years I worked on it, struggled with it, memorized every detail before writing it all down in case I forgot. Then you, Sister, come along and see it for less than three months and prove that the answer has been laughing at my face this entire time." She says flatly. "I am not sure if I should laugh, cry or rage?" She continues in the same tone, before she turns back to the plans and folds them together the way Raven had kept them. "Hold this, will you?" She says as she hands Raven the plans in an almost mechanical fashion, before turning back to the table only to slam her head into the desk with enough force to break the table clear in half. Outside there is an immediate reaction as Diana almost tears the door off its hinges to get inside.

"What the… Io?! What's going on here?" Diana asks in confusion as Io looks up from the ruined table with reddening forehead.

"Two things your Highness, a morale boost and an eye-opener. The table is my just rewards for having fooled myself for so long." Io says.

"I do hope you aren't intending to mend Athena the same way?" Diana asks, while Starfire can be heard cursing in her native tongue somewhere.

"As I said, just punishment for my own foolishness." Io replies.

"Your foolishness has broken my table, I will at least have clarity why that is so." Diana asks as she puts her balled fists on her hips, looking like a disapproving mother, obviously she is a bit annoyed at having her things broken.

"Io wrote down the design of the Healing Ray without adding the flaws, but went on and built the machine from memory, with flaws." Raven says quietly.

"You mean to tell me that for the past 300 years you have been swearing and cursing at this thing because you made a mix up?" Diana asks Io with a raised eyebrow.

"Err… yeah." Io says and casts her eyes to her feet as her face heats up in embarrassment, Diana's face just lights up in a broadening smile.

"And how many times have we told you that sitting so late into the night in a room without a window was a bad thing?" Diana asks, but the mirth in her tone is telling she isn't expecting an answer. "But you still owe me a new table." She says as something is heard trumpeting outside.

"And you will have it… what is going on out there?" Io asks, right as they can see Penelope sprint past the windows swiftly followed by a green velociraptor.

"I hope her pride won't be too damaged." Raven sighs, wondering if Penelope would go into a depression if she lost to Changeling. "Sparring matches." She continues as the three head outside again, finding Ferdinand having joined Philipus, Cyborg, and Nightwing at the table. The two men busy talking to the latest arrival. "Have you been left out sister?" Raven asks Philipus, who is seated on one side of the table, while the others crowds the other side.

"I believe it is my own choice, besides I can keep an eye on Penelope from here." Philipus replies as she turns around to see Penelope leap over the wall surrounding the estate with a hawk swiftly following. "And Io?" She says as the others notes the heavy set woman storm across the garden to follow after the pair.

"Seems she's all better now." Artemis says both she and Starfire emerge from around the corner, Artemis with what is obviously a starbolt hit on her arm, while Starfire's stomach has a reddening area telling of a punch landed there.

"NO FAIR!" Changeling cries from the other side of the wall, obviously having noticed Io.

"Well, one on one without his powers he wasn't a match for Penelope." Philipus says. "But she seems to have lifted that ban."

"Right!" Changeling shouts from the other side of the wall before a mammoth begins towering over it and charges along the wall after two yelps can be heard.

"Well, at least he's not a push over." Artemis says with a smirk as they can see him stomp around outside the property, turning to one side, they can see Io using the hair on his flank to climb onto his back before seating herself at his neck.

"WEEEHOO!" She cries from atop.

"IO!" Penelope shouts angrily from below, obviously not happy about being chased around.

"Well that's not something you see every day." Antiope notes as she appears from the house with a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"You reckon we should go help them?" Artemis asks.

"Why not? Coming Philipus?" Antiope replies after depositing her cup before following after the redhead, Philipus sighs before getting up and following after the two.

"Should we help him?" Cyborg asks Starfire.

"Garfield can handle himself." Starfire replies as she sits down, apparently unconcerned with the outcome. "Oh, I don't believe we have met, I am Starfire." She says and reaches over the table to shake hands with Ferdinand.

"Ferdinand." The big man replies as they shake hands as the mammoth trumpets in surprise at the new arrivals and can be see storming away from them. "You are certain he is able?"

"Oh quite sure." Starfire replies. "If he remembers how that is." She continues as the mammoth changes into a T-Rex that begins stomping about the field outside. "I hope he isn't disturbing someone's crop?" She asks Diana.

"No, I rent it." Wonder Woman replies as she sits down as well. "Got it after I got this place, luckily my neighbor agreed that with me living here, his potential income from the plot would be limited in case something hits this place."

"So now Garfield can go all crazy if he wants to." Cyborg says with a relaxed smirk at his green friend who seems to weave between chasing and fleeing, right as he turns his body around, swinging his long tail around.

"Incoming." Raven says before she forms a dark net in front of her that catches the living projectile that comes flying at them, before gently putting her down on the ground. "Still having fun Artemis?" Raven asks the red head that sits up, looking a little worse for wear and shakes her head.

"Are you kidding? Wish we had these kinds of things back home!" The red head exclaims before getting to her feet again to jog down towards the fight again.

"Well, I hope they know when to stop." Raven says. "Garfield is getting nervous."

"He knows when to say stop." Starfire replies, knowing from the sparring matches they had had.

"Hopefully before they treat him to too many knuckle sandwiches?" Nightwing asks.

"You worry too much Richard, he's expanded his repertoire considerably since we lived together." Starfire continues, while sending a 'keep quiet' look to Cyborg.

"You seem very confident in your friend." Ferdinand notes.

"Oh I am." Starfire replies as a deep roar is heard from the field and the dinosaur falls over sideways, getting a yelp out of Io that had been sitting on its neck the whole time. "Right about now." She says as she turns to watch, at first there is nothing to see, but suddenly a colossal green beast grows into being in front of them, it size easily matching the entire embassy structure and the surrounding grounds . It has four massive tentacle arms sprouting from its shoulders and numerous sprouting from its legless lower body. At the top of the creature is what seems to be a shell, one that pulls back like a segmented plate revealing the head of the beast.

"UNCLE!" Garfield roars at an almost earth shaking volume that has Cyborg and Raven pinch their noses at the blast of air that hits them. They can see he is trying to avoid hitting anything in his current shape, while his arms seem to move slowly, none at the table are in any doubt that getting hit by him as he is now is going to result in a very long and unplanned flight before an extended hospital stay, if one survived it.

"What the heck is that?!" Nightwing asks as the initial shock passes for him.

"That would be the Kraken from the recent remake of Clash of the Titans." Cyborg says as she pats Richard shoulder. "While you were away he learned he could also copy creatures that's never existed." He explains.

"Hold on." Nightwing says before getting out of his seat and runs into the embassy, emerging a few seconds later with the helmet on his head. "Does that seem familiar to you?" Richard asks the long dead hero only he can see being careful not to say the name. "Ah, ok, thanks." He says before taking it off and turns to the others. "Sorry, just asked Perseus if the thing he fought in the legend looked like that."

"Did it?" Diana asks.

"Nope, Perseus said the thing he slew looked more like a big fish with arms, possibly more like a whale I guess?" Nightwing replies as the towering monstrosity outside the wall is leaning down slightly and turning its head, as if he has trouble hearing something. "Hope he doesn't move too much."

"Wouldn't be good for the building." Diana sighs at the thought of more of her embassy getting broken as Changeling shrinks in size and appearance. "I will take that as a good sign."

"Usually he settles with something smaller." Starfire smirks. "There was a time when I got trapped under a blue whale when I failed to listen to him." Thought she could lift the weight of one, the body of a blue whale wasn't solid enough for her to lift or get enough wiggling room for her to take off.

"Well you still haven't enforced the use of breath mints." Raven adds as the mammoth morphs back into being and the others climb onto his back. "If it wasn't for what just happened, I would have bet he is about to walk to the pool with them, before drenching them." She says as they all watch the sight.

"Or us." Starfire adds as they can see them group move along the walls to the main entrance before heading towards them.

"Oh no, I am not water proof." Cyborg says as he can predict the line to the pool and heads inside as Starfire seems to have a similar thought and flies up onto the embassy roof.

"How trusting they are of him." Ferdinand notes.

"He'd do it." Raven says.

"I'd spray you with water?" Garfield asks as they come closer. "Not really, since some of you might kill me."

"That's true." Diana adds as she takes a casual sip of her coffee, practically daring him to do it.

The prankster in Garfield Logan is sorely tempted to actually do it, but his self preservation tells him that Diana could probably beat him even in the Kraken shape.

"He is considering it." Raven notes by the look in his eyes.

"I know." Diana replies calmly. "But he won't."

"As it is a matter of personal health and already having these ladies to deal with, I agree." Garfield says. "Anyways, end of the trip." He says as he stops by the terrace to let the five off.

"It is a pity we don't have your kind back home; that was fun." Artemis says as she jumps down.

"Think you would have driven any to extinction." Diana notes with a smirk.

The rest of the afternoon passes with idle chatter and a few more matches between them, Nightwing having to test his helmet amongst others. Cyborg getting challenged by an almost ecstatic Io, making Raven wonder out loud if she should erase her memory of the plans. By the late afternoon, the Titans begin to feel the need to get going, with Cyborg getting nervous that he would arrive and find Titans Tower a crater in the ground. Io, kindly, requests to borrow the plans for the Ray, as she points out, she had given to Raven. She gets them with on the condition, that she will let the others know if she has any trouble with it again.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** It's back to Gotham.


	27. Return and Rebuild

"Ah welcome to the stately Bat-Station." Alfred greets the two appearing in the rundown subway station, while he is standing in the impromptu kitchen. Despite the surroundings he manages to appear like he was standing in a Michelin-star worthy restaurant. Over the period of Raven's stay in Wayne Manor the old man has become used to her sudden appearances, to the point of it seeming like he was expecting her even when he almost walked into her, much like he handles Bruce.

"Thanks Al, how are things here?" Raven asks as she folds her hood back.

"Splendid, if one cares for the dirt, the rust, the cold and uncomfortable living quarters." Alfred replies with a smirk. "And so good to see Master Richard around you without a mask being involved."

"Yeah, it was a really close call." Richard admits.

"But you pulled through, as we knew you would." Batman says as he emerges from the shadows between the abandoned train carts followed by Robin. "Good to see you back."

"Good to be back." Richard replies with a smirk as the two remove their masks.

"What's with the helmet?" Tim asks, noticing the one Richard is carrying with him.

"Well, I just got this." Richard admits as he puts in on a table in front of him. "It will sound a bit weird, but don't try and wear it, you will get stuck unless it approves of you."

"Right." Tim smirks, somewhere in Richards head, something makes a note to not be surprised when he has to get Tim out of it later tonight. "So you two?" He asks while wiggling his finger between Richard and Raven.

"Yup. Is that an issue?" Raven asks while looking at Bruce.

"You are both professional enough to leave it at home when in the field." The man shrugs, with a slight smile. "This isn't something I am going to have to talk to Diana about?" He continues as he points at the helmet.

"Nope." Richard replies as he remembers what Athena told him. "That reminds me, would you have happened to have fought any Greek mythological monsters or heroes in the last two years?" Bruce quirks an eyebrow along with Alfred and Tim.

"I had to fight off the entire Greco-Roman exhibit of the Gotham Museum a year and a half ago, statues and paintings came to life around me, when they were all done, nothing could be seen that anything had happened, the only thing that I have as proof it did happen was a note written in glowing letters, addressed to me. I suspect it was Athena." Bruce explains. "Happened to you as well?" He asks Richard who nods at him.

"Thought I was going nuts, Diana came over to New York yesterday and offered we could stay at the embassy before coming here. I thought I was getting followed everywhere I went, it didn't help that Raven's friends kept talking in a language I couldn't understand. Then last night I got up and found every statue and painting staring at me, turns out Athena wanted some entertainment, since Ares is no longer around, so had me fight off four Greek legends, one of them gave me this when I was done." He says as he pats the helmet. "Diana wasn't at all happy with the damage done to her lobby and the statue of Athena, which had stood up, didn't help that she had at first erased the security camera's recordings of it all."

"Why'd she do that?" Tim asks.

"She has some kind of hope that I won't blow her off if she one day asks me for help, and she was trying to force me to tell the others what Terra did to me… Actually, that reminds me, you think Diana will pass it on?"

"She isn't a gossip monger and she knows it's not the sort of thing everyone has to know about." Raven shrugs.

"Think I better warn Connor if she decides to send something his way as well." Tim mentions before turning to Raven. "By the way, Cassie says her lasso is acting up, like it's running out of juice."

"Is it possible she got the Lasso from Ares?" Raven asks, though Bruce and Tim had asked her to subtly have a look at the thing, she never saw it out of Cassandra's hands or on her hip. "I remember something about her evil half berating her for not taking up an offer Ares made her?"

"It's possible." Bruce says after thinking it over for a second. "He is her half-brother after all and she never told anyone who gave it to her."

"She has a rather spectacular family tree." Alfred notes, remembering when Cassandra, Bart and Conner visited Tim at the Manor. "Sandwiches will be served shortly."

"Time to change." Raven says as she closes her eyes for a moment before her cloak and leotard is replaced by her Batgirl attire, she stretches a little to get it to sit properly as Nightwing puts his mask back on. "All set otherwise."

"Same here." Nightwing says. "Where are we going?"

"Southwest docks have become a refuge for people that refuse to go to the camps, we have heard rumors of some of the gangers have taken notice of this as well. I want you and Tim to check it out discreetly, we are still in the process of mapping out everything, so bring back every piece of information you can. Raven, I need you with me in the McArthur Park, Ivy seems to have returned and taken up residence there." Bruce says as he folds out a small map from his belt and points out the general area he wants them in. "I know you are aware of it, but I will say it nonetheless; be careful out there, the greatest threat you will meet out there is the city itself." Nightwing just nods at him, noting how bad it must be for Bruce to actually point it out.

"_Guys, I think I have found Arthur C. Hindlight."_ Richard sends to the others around five in the morning, his and Tim's assignment having ended hours ago. _"Three clicks north of the refugee warehouse on O'Connell, heading west."_

Tim had headed back to base to rest while Richard has stayed out to regain the feeling of the city that reminds him of Jump City after Trigon broke the world. Bruce had reported earlier that they have negotiated a treaty with Ivy, she would be allowed to stay in the Park, for now, if anyone entered, she was to gently evict them if she didn't want them there. Richard was certain Bruce will have mentioned between lines that if Ivy killed anyone, then she would be back in Arkham by the next night. Currently Nightwing is perched on a building roof, following a one armed man in black pants, white boots a light brown jacket and baseball cap.

"_Follow and observe, do not engage." _Comes Bruce's rumbling reply that leaves little to Dicks imagination that he didn't think the joke was appropriate at all, but it was hard for Richard to stop that because he had been calling the suspect that ever since Jump City.

"_Will do."_ Nightwing sends back before resuming his trailing of the man, following him for around 10 minutes while sending updates to the others before he notices other shadows on the other rooftops, the quick confirmation of the others presence is enough for him to lose sight of the target. _"I lost visual."_

"_Ducked into the alley up ahead."_ Batgirl replies.

"_Assemble on the roof above it." _Batman adds and soon enough the four of them are looking down into the dead end alley, but they can see no trace of the their target, as if he just disappeared in the garbage that litters the place.

"_The cardboard box." _Tim guesses, getting a nod from Batgirl confirming the man's whereabouts.

"_Loud and fast." _Batman says as he points Batgirl and Robin to cover the exit of the alley and Nightwing to take the back, while he takes the front. They all get into position before he nods at them to begin. Batgirl makes the loudest racket as she lands on the lid of a half filled dumpster, while Nightwing comes a close second on the pile of plastic bags he lands on, the other two are virtually silent in comparison.

"Whu…wassat?" There is a bit of movement before a wasted looking Arthur Light peeks out from under his shelter, at first he doesn't even seem to see them before Batman lifts the box of the man, revealing several liquor bottles inside along with several blankets. "NYAAA! I ain't done nuttin! I aint done nuttin! I was just sleepin!" He screams as Batman grabs him by the collar of his jacket and hoists him off the ground, noting how the man reeks of alcohol.

"Arthur Light, you have three options now." Batman says sternly. "One; you come with us peacefully and is admitted to Arkham. Two; you resist, we take you down the hard way and you get there anyway. Or three, we leave you here and I call up Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Raven and tell them where to find you." He growls through clenched teeth. They can see Light go rigid at the last option, even in his drunken state it seems he realized what that would mean for him. "Well?"

"I…. But…" Light stammers in protest getting Batman to sigh before bringing his head into Arthur's with a crack, knocking the man out.

"Hmm, not much of a fight." Nightwing notes.

"He is still far too dangerous, even in this state." Batman says as he slings him over his shoulder. "Let's get him handed over." He continues and pulls out his grapple gun the others do as well and soon the quartet is moving across the rooftops towards Arkham.

The small group continues to patrol the ruins of Gotham, along with the construction sites that soon begins to appear. To the surprise of the others, Bruce decides to post-pone the rebuilding of Wayne Manor for a month, something he explains with he felt that in a way that it was good for him to return to the basics, fearing he might have become too dependent on the gadgets, machines and computers. If there were any who didn't like his decision, they didn't say it out loud.

With League assistance, Tim still spends the weekends at Titans Tower, after the second week he comes back to report that Slade had awoken. While initially confused about his location, he was nonetheless thankful for the assistance he had been provided, but he was very saddened to hear of the loss of Wintergreen. The Monday after they would find him gone, leaving only a note for Rose and Joey that he needed some time alone. This worried a lot of people.

Raven and Richard had time to explore their relationship, while Bruce hadn't forbidden them from doing it, they didn't do anything worse than share the bed in their train car and to both of them, the closeness is enough. While awake, one could usually find one near the other as they didn't stray far from each other unless ordered to. What impresses Bruce however is the fact that when the costumes are put on, their relationship seemingly ceased to exist. They didn't complain about being separated by missions or miles of rubble and they didn't complain when the other was sent somewhere after someone particularly dangerous.

They aren't without visitors however and Superman and Wonder Woman, stop by a few times over the month while also making sure to be seen assisting in some way with the rebuilding effort outside. Superman goes so far as to blow away a weather system that had caused a downpour for a week, threatening the refugees with various diseases. Superman also came during the third week to personally deliver a request from the courts to have the Titans appear at Terra's trial in a month's time as witnesses.

Gradually Gotham recovers, in all ways, as plots are slowly cleared and buildings are slowly rebuilt, so are old networks reestablished. The Falcone family being the first to be found plying their trade amongst the construction workers, providing protection, gambling, drugs, booze and prostitution to them. Try as they might, the Bats move in to stop them, going so far as stringing up the protection crews at their 'employers' work sites with notes on them, asking how they could provide protection, when they couldn't protect themselves. What really sets off the alarm bells however is when the Clan detects the presence of the League of Assassins inside Gotham, working on their own mysterious agenda.

"Old place never looked better." Richard notes as he is holding hands with Raven as the five are making their way up the driveway to Wayne Manor, which had been restored in the span of two weeks, Bruce having reached out to a number of specialized contractors from abroad to have it done quickly and discreetly.

"I agree Master Richard, it will be good to have central heating again." Alfred adds while they are all pulling their small suitcases after them, more for show than anything, since most of their equipment from the station has been sealed away till the next time. What they do carry however, is all from New York, after Raven had them all transported there so they had a chance to be seen moving back. "So when will the rebuilding begin Master Bruce?" Alfred asks as he holds the front door open to let them all in.

"When we are all unpacked, I want you all to meet me in the cave." Bruce says as Alfred closes the door.

Fifteen minutes later they are all gathered in the ruins of the cave, with Bruce having started up the generator and the computer, having changed into costume.

"Now, before we begin on the most critical operation we have to solve; the League of Assassins presence in Gotham, I think you should see and have a chance to add your input to the designs I made for the cave." Bruce says as he hits a few keys and the big screen lights up, showing a rendered image of the cave as it looked before the quake that slowly rotates around its own axis, before it is zoomed out to include some of the currently unused caves before the old structures are replaced with new ones. Instead of the suspended platforms that had previously been employed, each level of the old cave has been replaced with a concrete deck, eliminating the old walkway systems leaving each level as one big platform with two stairs and a cargo ramp for each of them and an elevator built into the wall next to it. Also, Bruce has plans for two of the currently unused caves, but the others can't tell what it is. But they can tell that the structure of the new parts are planned to be earthquake proof.

"What are you planning with the two new caves?" Richard asks.

"I want to move some of the more dangerous aspects of our operation into one of them, the chemical lab for instance, the other one I was wondering if it could be warded sufficiently so that Raven might have a place to practice her magic?" Bruce asks as he turns to face them again.

"Well, the gesture is nice." Raven notes. "But as we agreed, I don't live here and I don't work magic in the field and not here? While it is possible to mask it, if I start practicing magic around here I might draw unwanted attention to the cave. And I don't need to remind you how long it's been since I last blew up something by accident."

"I know." Bruce says with a smirk, remembering how he had come home to watch Alfred storm past him with first a growling couch, with a wildly barking Cerberus and Raven in pursuit. "But we will deal if anything shows up, besides, Fate has noted that if anything is lured here, they will know who actually lives here. Also, other than Fate's tower, in case of crisis, we might need a local command center for the magicians, one that is possible to get in touch with."

"Well, I can agree that for those outside the circle, Kent is a bit hard to reach at times, but I can't promise you that everyone will come here, the Tower of Fate has been standing for a substantial amount of time." Raven says, actually even Dr. Fate didn't know how long his tower had been there or if it had always looked like it did. "But it can probably be made into a suitable gathering place for such an event that the tower is unavailable, if you are comfortable with having that many of that kind of people here?"

"Emergency purposes only." Bruce replies. "I trust you can manage them."

"I will." Raven replies, hoping she wouldn't have to bring in some of the more maverick mages she had met at Fate's tower, not every mage had been equally fortunate in their exposure to the magical element and what it contains, along with people like Constantine, the Enchantress and Rac Shade.

"So what are we going to do with the extra space this gets us?" Tim asks.

"We will figure it out." Bruce says with a smirk. "But we have to deal with the League first and foremost." He says as the screens suddenly begin flickering before they change the image to that of a man in his fifties with a graying streak of hair on the sides of his head and sideburn mustache in the same otherwise dark hair. "Speak of the Devil." Bruce grumbles.

"It is good to know our presence has been noticed Detective, no thanks to your bumbling minions." Ra's al Ghul says from over the feed.

"Ra's." Bruce grumbles at the man. "What are your people doing in my city?"

"I have my reasons." Ra's replies as he gives them the impression the answer is beneath him to answer as he raises his brow. "But I feel compelled to announce my presence to my most worthy adversary, Talia sends her regards." He says before shutting off the feed, Bruce turns away from the screen and faces them with a scowl on his face; the others need no other prompting to get changed.

"Sir, I may remind you that he is baiting you?" Alfred says as Tim and Dick run into the wardrobe, while Raven changes costume.

"I know." Bruce replies. "That's what makes him so dangerous."

"Think he finally is making good on his promise for the hair?" Raven asks.

"Has to be, we haven't heard the slightest peep from him since that. Means that you will be in his sights in particular, he will have figured it out." Bruce replies to her.

"I know, I'll be careful." Raven replies, assuming Ra's only made this move now because he thought he had something to neutralize her.

"Where do you want us?" Nightwing asks as he and Robin emerges from the wardrobe.

"The refugee camps. With the city in ruins, Ra's will be going after the survivors. Dick, you check out camp Alpha and Bravo, Raven you take Charlie and Delta and Tim takes Epsilon and Foxtrot. Be careful out there, this is obviously something he has been planning for a while." None of the question him in this matter, even if they are the actual targets, they can't let that put the innocent at risk.

"You will be doing something else?" Tim asks.

"I need to make sure of a few things, call if anything happens." Bruce says, getting a nod from them all before Bruce nods at Raven, allowing her to teleport them to where he wanted them all.

"You suspect he has been here?" Alfred asks, secretly questioning the wisdom in sending them all off alone.

"I am almost certain of it." Batman says as he walks to the edge of the cliffs on the side that used to house the chemical lab, but had collapsed during the quake. "But what he's been doing here, that's what I need to confirm." He continues before jumping down. Using his cape as a glider he makes his way down to the level that houses his lab and the vault; that Raven had assured him was intact and untouched when she took stock of the place, but with the rest of security down and the time that has passed since then, someone could have been there since.

Her words prove true as he lands on the ledge and enters after running the scan, that he still had to do, since it ran on its own power, a small hydro plant he had been testing once. Looking inside he finds it as he remembers it, but he still takes careful note of every plan and schematic hanging on the wall, every file case and the three half-baked inventions he had been toying with. Finding only a few screws that had fallen off the table, he moves to take a look inside the circular room that Batgirl's costume had once occupied, he finds that as untouched as the first room and moves to examine the vault. Twisting the handle of the door is too easy he notes to himself, someone had been inside. He admits internally it could have been Raven, but that would have been a first, she was usually quite firm about closing the doors behind her and this door had once been a struggle to open after she had been inside.

Fearing the worst, Batman pulls the door open as fast as he can, getting greeted by the glow of the various types of Kryptonite he stores here, it doesn't calm him and he enters. Quickly he notes that one of each Kryptonite crystals is missing, as are finished countermeasures against a number of the Justice League and Teen Titan members. There was supposed to be a small unmarked black box hidden under a panel in the floor that had the box of green Kryptonite standing on it, the box itself was unremarkable and its contents wasn't registered anywhere other than in Bruce's head. But in spite all of this, he finds the box empty and that's when it hits him; who the real target is. And he curses himself for thinking it could have been otherwise.

"_Raven... Broken Arrow! I repeat Broken Arrow!"_ Bruce practically shouts down the telepathic link he shares with Raven and the boys, a cold knot form in his stomach when he receives no reply at all.

"There were at least twenty, she didn't go down easy." Nightwing says as he gives his impression of the remains of the center of the muddy camp Delta, as feared, the armed guards had proven no obstacle for the League, some refugees had even claimed some of the guards had turned on their fellows. But of Batgirl, there is no sign.

The area is a mess of blackish mud, overturned tents and the remains of those refugees who had been deemed a danger to the League; from what the three can tell, they died without pain. With the rain pouring down from above, they only have an impression of the battle that resulted in some blood shedding from the combatants, Tim had already taken samples, but chances are high that the sample is polluted with the water and the blood of others.

"Question is, if she is still alive and was taken with them or?" Dick asks, if Bruce and Tim hadn't known him for as long as they have they wouldn't have been able to tell how affected he was by it all.

"I made a mistake." Bruce grumbles to himself, but the others hear him. "Ra's has been in the cave vault while we were out of the house."

"You had a… counter… for her?!" Nightwing asks in half way in surprise, halfway in outrage.

"We did." Robin sighs. "In case she ever went completely nuts. She knew it was there, but asked not to be told what it was."

"What, was it?" Nightwing asks.

"A special sedative, one that would knock her out for several hours with the dose that is missing from the cave, even if transformed." Bruce says as his voice gradually hardens, a part of him really wants to punch something; but nothing around here is solid enough to take it. "Come on, Ra's has a reason for doing this now." He says, knowing where Ra's would hide, now that the first step has been completed; Wayne Tower.

"As always, your skills remain impressive." Ra's al Ghul notes as he regards the three entering the main meeting room for the board of directors, dragging an unconscious ninja behind them each. "Alas for the company you surround yourself with." He sighs, while he respects Batman as an adversary, he rarely shows anything but disdain for either Dick or Tim.

"Where is she?" Batman asks as he drops the black clad ninja on the ground.

"You need not concern yourself with the fates of offal like that." Ra's replies without a hint of concern. "I am here as a favor…"

"Where is she?!" Nightwing asks, interrupting Ra's for a second before he continues.

"…to my daughter, she has decided it was time to reveal that the seed you sowed a decade ago has borne fruit and that he is ready to join you." He says as a figure drops down from above to land on the main table, it's a boy of around 10 years of age, dressed in a Robin costume with a red shirt, with black sleeves and pants along with green boots and gloves. "This is Damian."

"Hello father." The boy replies with a smirk at Batman who just stares at the youth along with Tim, while Nightwing is busy boring holes in Ra's.

"Ra's, what have you done with her?" He asks, completely ignoring Damian.

"You are interrupting a beautiful family moment gypsy." A voice says behind Nightwing as a sword slides into his field of vision over his shoulder, the voice is enough to catch Batman's attention.

"Talia." Batman says as he turns to face her, while Nightwing returns his gaze to Ra's. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Why I am introducing you to our son, my love." The dark-haired woman replies while she keeps the blade at Nightwing's throat. "Oh have you forgotten about our night in Paris?" Both Nightwing and Robin look to Bruce in surprise at this.

"That was ten years ago." He grumbles. "Why should I believe you? You showed no signs of pregnancy when I saw you seven months later."

"She had me matured in an artificial womb and grown to perfection." Damian replies. "And since I trained to become worthy of being your partner."

"Think about it love… Batman and son." Talia continues. "Now we only need to remove the rest of the undeserving." She continues as she leans closer to Nightwing, who stands rock still, his eyes locked back onto Ra's.

"My offer remains as open as it always has Detective, join me and we will cleanse this world of the evil that infests it." Ra's adds.

"How old are you?" Batman asks Damian.

"10." The boy replies crisply.

"Hh." Bruce mutters before turning to Talia. "Your tale could be true, and Damian is mine. But you will not threaten any of my sons." He growls, getting a surprised look out of the woman. "And I will have Raven back. Where is she?!" Ra's sighs and shakes his head.

"Truly Detective, I will never comprehend why you insist on surround yourself with these vermin." He says as he throws his cloak over his shoulders, revealing the twin sables sheathed there. "But rest assured, you will see it our way after tonight!" He continues as he draws both blades, before rushing over the table between himself and Batman to engage him. Damian follows him as he passes as he folds out a metal rod, meeting the rod of Robin. Nightwings own battle starts with him elbowing Talia in the side, right as Ra's stops talking, before slipping away to face her, but he is quickly engaged by black clad ninja's that rush out of the shadows of the far corners of the darkened room with raised swords.

"With you gone, Drake, only the one who is truly worthy to fight alongside of my father will remain!" Damian snaps while he and Tim are dancing an elegant dance of strikes and parries with their weapons, fists and feet.

"You don't earn this by killing anyone, least of all me." Tim replies flatly as he blocks the kick aimed at his head with his arm.

"You know me Detective, I am a man of honor and I respect you." Ra's says as he and Batman are dancing their own routine, while Nightwing is laying about himself. "Call off your minions and cast them out and I will allow them to live."

"They have earned their places many times over, all of them." Batman replies as he ducks under a slash aiming at his head, he knows Ra's doesn't intend to kill him, only distract him. "Where is she?"

"I do not dispute her abilities, unnatural as they are; my Men of Death had an exceedingly troublesome time of bringing her down even after the dart." This has Batman freeze for a second to batter a sword strike off mark, Ra's al Ghul's Men of Death are the deadliest cadre of the League of Assassins, an organization filled with skilled killers.

"You sent the Men of Death against her? Where is she?!" Batman roars as his mind struggles with the idea that Batgirl had faced this group and who knows how many others and come out on the losing side, while he gets past Ra's guard and manages to strike his jaw, getting the man to stagger back to taste the blood in his mouth.

"She has poisoned your mind Detective, I knew a time when one such as her would never have provoked such a response." Ra's says as the two squares off against each other. "She is unworthy of your company."

"I decide who I fight with." Batman says calmly as he straightens up casting a quick look out the window behind Ra's. "Duck!" Batman's shout is immediately acted upon by Tim and Richard who hit the ground as the windows are blown in, the air pressure throws everyone still standing to the ground.

"So Ra's, are you going to answer the man?" Superman asks as the dust dies down enough for the people inside to see the Man of Steel hang outside the ruined windows, wearing his radiation suit along with Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and the Martian Manhunter. Behind them, the door is kicked off its hinges, revealing a less than pleased looking Wonder Woman and Flash who is constantly blurring with motion.

"Please, do resist." Hawkgirl growls as she brandishes her mace like a disapproving housewife with a rolling pin.

Ra's growls as he takes stock of the situation he is in before smirking. "Hmm, till next time Detective. _Turaab._" At the last word, Ra's and Talia fade from view as tiny _tweets _begin coming from the belts of the ninja's who all look down in surprise.

"OUT!" Batman yells, realizing what is about to happen. Superman is quickly inside to grab his arms and exits the building while Wonder Woman races over to grab Nightwing and Flash takes the two Robins out of the room. They barely have time to get clear before the meeting room is atomized in the suicide blast.

"DNA confirms it." Dr. Mid-Night says as he is addressing the founders of the League on the Watchtower along with Nightwing and Robin an hour and a half after they left Gotham. "Damian's DNA is half yours." He says as he looks to Batman, who remains stoic.

"J'onn?" Diana asks, prompting the Martian to reveal what he learned from Damians mind.

"Damian has been raised by Ra's and the League of Assassins, from birth he's been trained in their ways always being told who is father is and that it's his destiny to become Robin. I have also learned of his part in Batgirls disappearance. Ra's knew of her true identity and came prepared; while she was distracted by the Men of Death and the other assassins, Damian climbed a guard tower with a rifle loaded with the counter measure he had been told his father had prepared for the eventuality that she should be removed." He says calmly as Diana stares at Batman.

"A sedative, one I knew would knock her out even if she transformed." Batman says while refusing to meet anyone's stares. "She knew I had something, but she didn't want to know any more so its effectiveness wouldn't be deluded."

"And what were you planning for the rest of us?" Shayera asks.

"It's better we don't know, in case we are the ones going mad." Diana sighs.

"Ra's stole samples of Kryptonite from the cave, one of each of the five other strains I have encountered beyond the green." Batman says to Superman's surprise. "I have predictions about what they would do to you, but I am not certain about the effect. As I told Wally, the countermeasure Ra's has against him is a vibration bullet that, if it hits him, will cause him to go into a supersonic seizure. Diana's is a similar device that will induce a hallucination of her fighting someone equal to her, trapping her in an unending battle in her mind. John is a marine and an architect, and relies a lot on his eyes, his was a hypnotic suggestion to his mind that he had gone blind and his ring would render him as such. J'onn needs to beware if he he sees nanobots being fired at him, as they would latch onto his skin and turn it into magnesium, which burns in contact with air. Shayera will need to watch out for her mace as Ra's took a chip from the cave that if installed would make it backfire its electrical power into the wielder."

"And nothing else was taken?" Superman asks.

"A prototype counter I was making for the New Gods, but it was still very early phase, the idea was to have their motherboxes taken from them before the projector was to return them to their world, buying some time before they would return." Batman replies.

"Ok, can I ask why you had these things made? I know I am not the one who should be asking this, but I am." Shayera says.

"Because I asked him to." Superman sighs, getting a look of surprise out of a few of them. "After Darkseid brainwashed me, I asked Bruce to store a green Kryptonite crystal in case I should ever become a threat to the world again. I suspect it got him thinking that I was not the only one this could happen to."

"Umm, guys. Could we get to the topic of how we are supposed to find Raven?" Tim quips.

"I agree, these Men of Death will know." J'onn adds. "Assuming she is still alive?" He asks the Bat clan.

"The bond hasn't changed." Bruce says. "J'onn, is it possible you can find her?"

"I will try." The Green Martian replies before turning transparent and sinks through the floor.

"Tracer in her suit is offline?" Diana asks.

"It is." Batman confirms. "We need to set up search teams in case she's been taken to a shielded location. I know of a number of Ra's hideouts, in case that fails, I know who to ask to know where more are…"

For two weeks the League scours the planet for Raven, after J'onn fails to track her. The Justice League, Teen Titans and other teams show up in force at each location for safety measures, they strike without warning and with speed so swift that the League of Assassins doesn't have the opportunity to raise their defenses or commit suicide, in most of the cases. The attacks result in many biological weapons being uncovered and a lot of hidden plans being uncovered with them, but the League has the feeling that they are all being played as their actual target remains lost and without leads to her whereabouts.

The Shadowpact is also asked to search for Raven in more untraditional manners, in hopes they could track her mystic signature. Alas they report after a week's search that it was like she had fallen off the face of the planet. Fate is quick to caution that, like psi-shielding, there could be wards placed so they simply couldn't detect her. Jason returns later with the report that the Pit and Hell did not contain her either, at least he and Etrigan was not able to coax any information about her from the Underworld.

While this is going on, Bruce, Dick and Tim are trying to get their minds around the mystery that is Damian. On one hand he seems to almost worship Bruce and doesn't hide his desire to work with him, on the other hand, he has only contempt for any of the other Clan members. Quickly earning the ire of Richard after detailing what Batgirl had gone through after he shot her. Tim suffers the worst of Damian's taunts, since he claims to be the rightful Robin and that if he had his way Tim would be a cold corpse in a ditch. When the subject of Batgirl is touched, both of them, receives a torrent of degrading and often sexist comments. With the investigations in progress and the potential risk Damian poses, the boy is locked away most of the time in a cell Mr. Miracle helped Bruce make, the only one he couldn't break out of. The other times they were fortunate that either Wally or Barry were around. Diana is not fond of him either as she is also a target of taunts, however she also knows that lashing out at him is what he wants.

Eventually, the leads dry out by the fourth week, the Bat-Clan knows the buffer zone Ra's had set up for them to batter themselves against has served its purpose. Nightwing is angry at the development, but he knows that without leads now, they have nothing to act on. They all know they are being forced to deal with Damian, being the one person who would know of any additional bases. Bruce knows he would, but the knowledge was buried outside of J'onn's telepathic abilities and the questioning Merlyn, a former Man of Death, proved equally as fruitless. Bruce, Dick, Tim, Diana and Alfred agree that the only way they are getting any information out of Damian is to play Ra's game and let Damian out. To the surprise of the others however, Bruce asks them to keep a wary eye on him and stop the boy if he does something they don't approve of, citing the possibility of him being incapable of doing it himself. Before parting after reaching the agreement, Dick lets the others know that he would continue his search on his own and he already knows who he plans on enlisting.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Who is Nightwing enlisting? How far is Damian willing to go to become Robin? And what else can the Bat's do to find her?


	28. Damian

"I suppose you are here for the meeting?" The heavily Spanish accented voice of Bane rumbles through the darkness of the wrecked barn in Oklahoma as he spots another man waiting.

"It's why you are here I guess. The question is what are we doing here?" Another voice says from the darkness, but Bane can tell it's not coming from the man he can see.

"Time's up." A third voice says from above and the lights are turned on, revealing three men standing in the barn. One dressed in a brown costume that could be described as a copy of Batman's suit, though the cape is fraying at the edges. The third is Bane, with most of his massive form covered by a long green-blue jacket. The last remains mostly hidden in the shadows, though he was the man Bane could originally see. The two others think he is the speaker and turn towards him before a shadow drops down from above. "Catman, Bane and S… Deathstroke, glad you could make it."

"Nightwing, this is a surprise." Bane says and smirks under his mask.

"I am the one who called you all here." Nightwing says before Bane can build up his hopes of fighting him.

"What is this about?" Catman asks as he folds his arms over his chest. "This better not be a setup."

"It's not." Nightwing says as drops three photos on the small square table standing under the lamp. "Two and a half weeks ago, she was abducted by Ra's al Ghul as a part of a larger scheme, which is unimportant to you at this point."

"This is Raven, is it not?" Bane asks as he studies the photo of the woman in the picture.

"It is." Nightwing confirms. "The Justice League has not managed to locate her as of yet, while they are attempting something, I believe other means needs to be employed, you are one of them. What I want you to do; is to locate her, inform me where she is, make sure you are not detected then leave. You will all be paid your regular fees for your work, with the added bonus to the one who finds her first. I am counting on that my involvement with this will remain out of general knowledge."

"And if we bump into League troubles during this?" Catman asks.

"If possible slip away, if not; call the number." Nightwing says as he points out the phone number on the photo frame of the last picture still on the table.

"Now the real question, why should we bother?" Catman asks. "This is one seriously scary cape you want us to find and we are as likely to get floored by her the next week."

"Which is precisely what you risk with some of your usual employers, Blake." Nightwing says, using the man's last name. "Here you just won't risk getting shot while making your way out the door after a job well done."

"And what if she spots us?" Bane asks.

"At this point in time, we have absolutely no idea of where Raven is being kept, but we know she is alive. Leading us to assume Ra's has found a way to either keep her out cold or a way to keep her powers out of the equation if she spots you, she shouldn't actually know you are looking for her."

"Should we risk making off with her if we find her?" Blake asks.

"No, you all know of Ra's al Ghul and what this man is capable of, worst case scenario he will detonate a bomb somewhere or release some sort of virus. Neither of us would want that. Spot her or otherwise confirm her whereabouts and call me and we will take it from there."

"Is she special to you?" Blake asks, getting Nightwing to clench his fist behind his back in annoyance.

"My reasons for wanting her location known is irrelevant, all you need to know is that my money is as good as any." He says before kicking the side of the crate that falls out to reveal three suitcases. "A care package for each of you, includes a phone with a direct line to me." He says as he picks out two suitcases and tosses one to Catman and Bane, he doesn't bother mentioning there weren't any trackers in the cases because they wouldn't trust him on that, but likewise he doesn't bother mentioning that trying to track him through the equipment was equally futile.

"Fair enough." Blake shrugs as he catches it. "Call you if I find anything." He continues before leaving by the main door, Bane nods at him before leaving as well; the look Bane gives him makes Nightwing wonder how much he had been able to figure out. It was the thing Bruce really dreaded about Bane, how well he actually kept his keen mind a secret. In fact he kept it so well that most of the underworld actually believed he was nothing more than a huge thug, and a docile one at that. But if the first meeting with the man mountain had taught the Bat-clan anything, then it was that Bane could swiftly undo most of the established families and create his own criminal empire, if he wanted to.

"You know, I was halfway expecting you to refuse to show?" Nightwing asks as he turns to face Deathstroke that hasn't moved during the whole meeting. "Considering the past."

"I was halfway wondering if this was a joke on your part." Slade replies calmly, Nightwing actually hates when he is talking with that tone, because it underlines how he feels in control of the situation. "Considering the past."

"Hmm, so you are back." Nightwing grumbles as they lock eyes while wondering if Ra's had done something to Raven that had affected Slade.

"No, I am a professional." Slade replies, what Nightwing also hates about this is that Slade's body gives nothing away, no twitches or movements that betray what he is feeling or thinking.

"And Rose and Joseph?" Nightwing asks and gets rewarded with a tiny twitch.

"I was never a father to them, not when they needed one. While being with them as a father was nice… I don't think I can live that life, not yet."

"So why did you come?" Nightwing asks.

"I am a mercenary Robin. Or, I used to be, before we met. When I took the job from Blackfire I was aiming to rebuild my credentials, my… failure in Jump City had lowered my market value. A high profile job like this one could save me months of lesser jobs, if I am up to snuff." The masked man replies getting a slight look of surprise out of Nightwing who didn't think Slade thought all that much about Jump City and his doings there.

"So this is the only time we will have a normal conversation?"

"A deal is a deal." Slade says. "You pay for my services; we are civil." He shrugs. "But I am not intending to head after the Titans again, unless paid for it."

"Hmm, I will pass that along." Nightwing says as Slade gets off the box he had been leaning against the whole time before heading towards the door. "Slade." Nightwings call has the man stop in his tracks to face him. "Don't do anything stupid." Slade just smirks under the mask and huffs in amusement before leaving. Nightwing consults a scanner on his arm after Slade disappears confirming he was gone. "You can come out now."

"This is extreme." Batman says as he drops down from the shadows above. "But they know people we don't."

"That's what I figured, if Bane is the only one to figure out who she also is could prove problematic however."

"Assuming he knows." Batman corrects. "Best we assume he does and prepare for the time he intends to use the knowledge."

"As we always do." Nightwing says.

"Nightwing, how are you dealing with this?" Batman asks after the two have stared out into the darkness for a few seconds.

"I am dealing, as long as the bond remains, I know she is alive. Beyond that, I remain positive that she can pull back from anything else, with help if needed." Batman nods at the admission, internally relieved that he is taking this as well as he is, wondering if he would be the same, had it been Diana. "What about you?"

"Damian is vicious, spoiled and arrogant. With his upbringing, taking him anywhere is a risk." Batman replies.

"And if it's true, that he's your son?" Nightwing asks.

"I have a hard time denying Pieters results, but believe me when I say I am surprised that anything came from that night."

"Can I ask why you ended up there? I mean I know there was always something between you two, but I never thought you'd get to that point." Nightwing asks, not mentioning he didn't think Bruce would allow such a thing to happen.

"It was after the break with you." Bruce sighs. "There was too much bad stuff happening around me at the time and well, she showed up." Nightwing nods in understanding.

"Well hope Selina doesn't show up later on with something similar." Nightwing smirks. "How is Diana taking it?"

"Honestly, I think she might have been slightly shocked. But for now, it is best if they are not in the same room." Nightwing nods at this, as it is only Alfred and Bruce could be in the same room as Damian without being verbally assaulted, and for all her heart, Diana had limits to what she would tolerate.

"And if he proves to be… something else?" Nightwing asks.

"You mean if he was not just a product of that night?" Batman asks. "I am not sure, it will depend on him. Is it a problem?"

"I just wonder if he is part of some plan on Ra's behalf." Nightwing mentions as he turns off the light.

"It is certainly possible and I am keeping an eye on him." Bruce replies as the two men make their way out of the barn. "It's Tim I worry about."

"He's worried that you're going to hand Damian his job." Nightwing continues, even after all of this time, Tim was still getting the death threats and apparently nothing could change Damian's mind about that.

"The job is his as long as he wants it and can handle it. Damian has to earn it if the job becomes vacant." Bruce replies before reaching for his communicator. "Batman to Watchtower, we need a ride home."

_The Batcave:_

"What happened?" Batman asks as he and Nightwing find Tim being treated by Alfred for a cut above his right eyebrow while sitting on the forensics table next to the computer, since the medical platform had collapsed during the quake.

"I was planning out my solo op when Damian jumped me." Tim sighs. "He sucker punched me when Alfred came down and found us."

"Where is he now?" Nightwing asks.

"He took my bike." Tim sighs again.

"I believe Master Damian needs closer watching, I am quite sure if given the opportunity he would have disposed of Master Tim entirely." Alfred adds the note Tim doesn't want to.

"Dick, would you mind tracking the bike?" Bruce asks as he peels back his cowl.

"Sure." Nightwing replies before sitting down at the computer.

"I'll handle the rest." Bruce continues to Alfred who nods and leaves, letting Bruce examine Tim a little closer. "You don't look too badly beaten."

"I was lucky to spot him in time." Tim admits as Bruce continues where Alfred left off. "I'll admit he can fight, but he's fighting to kill."

"I know, but it was to be expected with the trainers he's had." Bruce replies. "How long has he been out there?"

"20 minutes according to Alfred… Bruce, what are we going to do with him?"

"Rehabilitate him, try and mellow him." Bruce replies, knowing what the next question would be.

"And what about this?" Tim asks and pats his chest.

"You're Robin as long as you want to be." Bruce says with a shrug as he finishes up. "I am not going to replace you just because Damian demands it."

Tim sighs. "Sorry, I just don't like the idea that I have to lock my door from now on."

"I know." Bruce replies, knowing that Tim might actually begin to prefer Titan's Tower somewhere down the line. "But I am going to have words with him when we get hold of him."

"Found the bike." Nightwing mentions.

"How did the mystery meeting go by the way?" Tim asks as he puts his mask back on, noting the discomfort it involves as it covers his stitches.

"It was odd, but a success." Nightwing says.

"So what do you think Raven's going to say about him?" Tim continues as the trio makes their way down to the vehicles.

"Hopefully she won't be as rabid as Cerberus was. Dick you take the car with Tim." Bruce says as he gets on his bike, the three head out of the cave a few moments later.

When shown where Raven's room was Damian had to retreat in a hurry as Cerberus had nearly flung himself across the room to get at him and in a non-friendly manner. The dog's reaction is one of the notes of concern Bruce have; Cerberus was never aggressive around new people and Raven's order from when she disembarked from Charon's ferry still held true. If it's because it somehow knows of Damian's involvement in Ravens disappearance or something else is hard to say. But it reminds Bruce of how Krypto reacted to Supergirl when they first met. Which made it all the more strange when Connor showed up; where Krypto's reaction had been the complete opposite. On the note of Cerberus, the Clan had tried to let him sniff Raven out, a search that had ended at the Gotham Docks where a shipping container had once stood. At the site, Cerberus had just sat down and howled at the night sky. So far the others haven't bothered telling Damian about what Cerberus is, figuring he most likely knew already. But to the veterans it is a small relief that Cerberus will at least keep Damian out of Ravens room.

_20 minutes later:_

"_Got the bike." _Nightwing says over the communicator, Bruce hears him, but he is busy staring at the figure in the alley below him.

He knows him, Val Kaliban, a man better known both publicly and in the underworld as the Spook. One of Batman's more persistent rogues and one of the world's greatest escape artists and illusionists. He has no superpowers or any known mental illnesses, leaving him as one of the more harmless crooks, by Gotham standards, but he is known to be a skilled hypnotist. He took up the alias and the raggedy green cloak to seem more intimidating, using his skills in escapology and illusion to appear as a supernatural being. A small part of Bruce's mind tells him to put it all in past tense, as from where Batman is crouching; he can see Val is missing his head.

"I got something else; make sure the bike stays put." Batman says before dropping down to examine the corpse closer, seeing the alley has seen recent signs of struggle but the body bears no other visible wounds around the neck telling of an expert swordsman delivering the blow. Looking around in the dark, has Batman engage the night vision in his cowl that illuminates the blood splash on the wall, telling him the victim was facing the exit when it happened and that the strike had been expertly placed, severing Val's head with a single stroke.

"Hey… Hey Batman. That you?" Batman twists around at the sound of the wheezing voice coming from the back of the alley, internally scolding himself for not noticing the presence of another, but he eases up when the man shuffles out from between the garbage and debris. Dressed in an old, dark green, thermal insulated raincoat with the hood up along with a pair of brown trousers and boots both with a hole in them.

"Harry, survived the quake I see." Batman notes.

"Heh, takes more than a little shakin' to get rid o me." The aging, but sturdily built man says as he shuffles into the light, letting Batman see his bearded face. Bruce has known Harry for about as many years as he has been fighting crime, before he became Batman, where Bruce was making do with a cloth mask meant for skiing and an old army jacket. The army jacket had been Harry's, but Bruce traded it for the jacket he was wearing at the time because he needed the cover after riling up a local gang that had caught him taking down one of their fellows. Harry was also the man that found Richard lying in the trash pile a few blocks from here two years ago.

"You know what happened here?"

"Yeah, I was sleepin back there." Harry says as he points into the darkness. "Nice dumpster in there." He mutters before continuing. "But then I got woken by dis racket and I looked out, spottin that kid of yours, though I though your wus bigger?"

"Robin did this?" Batman asks.

"Yeah, or sumone dressed like him, guy never stood a chance, never seen anything like it. When he wus done beatin him, he had the guy kneel before takin off his head with a sword or something. Tell ya, I havn't seen anything like it since I was in Nam." Batman nods at him, Harry is a Vietnam Veteran who had the bad fortune of getting caught by the Viet Cong; the experience eventually caused him to flee to the streets as his body never adjusted to returning home. "I kept quiet as the kid made off with the guy's head, figured you'd show eventually."

"Thank's Harry, get yourself something warm and solid." Batman says as he gets out a hundred-dollar bill from his belt, knowing Harry was more likely to spend it on booze than anything else. But with the current state of the city, Harry might wizen up for once. "I trust you just found him here?"

"Sure, sure." Harry says as he receives the note. "This wuzint something you wanted?" He asks. "Just askin." He says defensively at he gets a glare.

"No, it's what separates me from them." Batman says before pulling out his grapple gun and shoots himself onto the rooftop and is gone.

"Sure hope so Batman… Sure hope so." Harry mutters before heading back into the alley, a few moments later an explosion is heard going off somewhere.

"Yeah, I see crime lost one man and gained another." Tim says as he dodges the projectiles thrown at him, after the severed head with the hand grenade in its mouth had blown up. "Didn't your mom tell you how Batman fights crime?"

"Because unworthy fools like you, Drake, are holding him back!" Damian snaps as he is forced to dodge Tim's birdarangs before the two engage in a staff versus asword fight on the rooftop they encountered each other on.

"Batman never killed, ever!" Tim replies as they fight.

"It's the old man's fault, he's not a fighter; first it was him, then Grayson, then you!" Damian snaps back as he tries to chop Tim's legs off at the knees, while the target nimbly jumps over the attack.

"You obviously don't know Alfred very well." Tim replies with a smirk while trying to tap Damian on the forehead with the butt of his rod, before bringing the other end around to clip Damians knee as he dives aside, getting the pre-teen to tumble into a roll before ending in a crouch. "You really think killing me will make you Robin?"

"I am Robin, you are an insult to the uniform." Damian replies as he charges again, the two clash with several more blows being exchanged between them, ending up with them straining against each other near the edge of the roof.

"Killing me would get you kicked out of the cave and into a juvenile detention center faster than a speeding bullet!" Tim growls as he lets his superior strength force Damian down.

"Damian!" Batman's shout inspires a second of confusion in the two combatants, prompting Damian to give way, while curling his leg under him as Tim falls over him before extending them again unevenly, resulting in Tim getting thrown over the ledge of the roof with a yelp that ends in a 'thud'. Batman just stares in mute shock at the event as Damian casually gets off the ground and dusts himself off before facing him.

"Thank you father; for throwing his focus off balance." To Damians surprise Batman just storms past him and leaps over the edge of the two story building.

"Robin? Robin talk to me?" Batman says as he starts examining the fallen figure of Tim lying on the broken street while blood is leaking out of his nose as he begins to check for injuries. He gets only a weak groan as he moves Tim's head slightly relieved that Tim's skull is intact before moving on to the spine that he also finds intact, the back of his ribs are another matter however. "Why?!" Bruce asks angrily as he notices Damian behind him, while he remains fixed on Tim, while pressing the alert button on his belt.

"He was my rival. He is not your real son, I am! It is my right to replace him. That's how it works in the League of Assassins." Damian replies as Bruce hears a click from somewhere, Bruce sighs heavily before responding with a click and a whistle. "What are you…?" Damian is caught off mid-sentence as he suddenly feels a prick at his throat, reaching for the spot with a hand; he brushes against the tiny dart lodged there. "TT." He manages before the sedative takes hold and he collapses on the ground.

"Put Damian in the meta-cell, I'll take Robin." Bruce says without looking to see Nightwing appear around the corner of the building while he gently picks Tim off the ground.

_Wayne Manor:_

"He was lucky, he will be fine." Bruce says warily as he emerges into the hallway of Wayne Manor, leaving Alfred to tend to the remaining of Tim's injuries, finding both Richard and Cerberus, that looks almost sadder that usual, waiting for him, Richard just nods.

"What about _him_?" He asks.

"I am going to have a very long conversation with him." Bruce grumbles not looking forwards to the event.

"If he continues to try and kill Tim, we can't have him here." Richard says quietly, knowing Bruce is beginning to feel for the boy, getting a sigh.

"I know, the problem is that if I send Tim anywhere, it will be a victory to Damian and a defeat to Tim. And where can we send Damian?" Bruce counters.

"I don't know." Richard sighs. "Outside of jail that is."

"I'd rather not go there. I thought Raven was extreme when she showed up as the Shadow… and now this. He's been here for two weeks and he has been nothing but trouble."

"He's also preventing you from focusing on finding Raven." Richard notes.

"I know, and I can't help but wonder if that is the plan, distract us for so long that eventually Raven is forgotten."

"Is she?" Richard asks.

"No." Bruce replies sternly. "We never leave anyone behind. You are planning on continuing the search?"

"I am, I met a few people during my travels I haven't contacted yet who might know something. And I don't completely trust the people I've hired to actually deliver." Richard says as Bruce takes one a thoughtful expression.

"If he wants to go, would you take Tim with you?"

Richard thinks about the question for a few seconds before replying; "On one condition; Damian does not get to ruin what Tim and I built with that costume."

"Deal." Bruce replies in the voice he uses as Batman, a clear sign he intends to keep the promise.

"Morning champ." Tim wakes up to Richards greeting right as he pulls the curtains from the window.

"Dick… oh… what happened?" Tim groans as he is blinded by the sunlight streaming into his room.

"Damian pushed you off a two story building. How are you feeling?" Richard asks as he sits down on the bed.

"Like a hippo took a seat on my chest. How long was I out?"

"Three days, but you should be walking by tomorrow." Richard replies.

"Lucky fall huh?" Tim smiles weakly. "What about Damian?"

"Making the meta-cell his home for the time being." Richard replies. "Problem is that Bruce doesn't know what to do with him."

"Killed the Spook." Tim mentions.

"We know, Harry saw him." Richard replies. "Bruce spent a good hour or so shouting at Damian. But we still think he is going to keep trying to kill you."

"Could do without that." Tim notes.

"We know. We have been trying to think about what to do, Bruce won't send Damian away, figuring he will break out and come back in short order. But having the two of you in the same city is too dangerous as it is."

"He's going to send me away, isn't he?" Tim asks with a shifted voice one halfway between fear and anger.

"No. He will respect your choice in the matter. But I am going to be heading out in a few days, there are some people I want to ask a few questions regarding Raven. I was planning on going alone, but right now I'd prefer not having to worry about you. Not that I don't think you can handle the little snot, but I'd appreciate the company and that brilliant detective inside of you." Richard and Tim lock eyes for a few moments as Tim tries to figure out what had been going on between Richard and Bruce while he was out.

"Not trusting those people you sent out?"

"No further than I can throw them. But I have been thinking, why did Ra's take her in the first place? I know we have all been a bigger thorn in his side than her and that's counting what she did to Talia. If he wanted Damian inserted here, why didn't he take you, for example?"

"Think he's scared she might do something?" Tim asks.

"I do, there might me more or less to Damian than what is presented to us and I suspect Raven might somehow be able to see it."

"So you aim to get her back, then have her kick Damian out?" Tim asks with a weak smile.

"So far my primary concern is to get her back, worrying about Damian is a distant second. But yeah, I wouldn't mind that." Richard adds with a smirk.

"But what if I leave… will Bruce hand Damian my uniform." Tim asks.

"No, I demanded that Damian did not get to ruin it."

"I'll think about it." Tim sighs as he begins staring into the ceiling, remaining silent long enough for Richard to get off the bed and head for the door. "I miss her." The admission has Richard turn around slightly as he has the door half open, which is enough for Cerberus to squeeze through.

"Me too." Richard smiles slightly before exiting.

_A few days later:_

"Well, this is just weird, if nothing else; Gotham is in ruins, it needs help more than ever and still you are letting half of the team go." Tim says as Bruce and Alfred exit out onto the stairway from the main door of the manor, where he and Richard had been asked to wait before leaving on a pair of spare motorcycles that had been retro-fitted back into their original designs before leaving, now four days after Tim regained consciousness. One bike is red, the other black with splashes of blue.

"We never leave anyone behind Tim and I am counting on you both bring our girl home." Bruce says as they both stop at the bottom of the stairs. "I scoured the database for a few farfetched leads that might help you, if your own don't work." He says before he hands Richard a flash drive. "You have everything you need?"

"We do." Richard confirms.

"Good, I know you don't need it, but I will tell you to be careful, Ra's is a deadly and cunning opponent and his followers fanatically follow his every order. But I know you are both up to the task, what has been done to his organization over the months is sure to have even him staggering and it will take considerable time to rebuild the forces he's lost, make the most of it."

"We will." Tim says firmly.

"Good, now I have a request from the Justice League, while they continue their own investigation, if you do manage to find her, but have trouble securing her, call the League and tell them to bring the thunder. And some possibly interesting news, around a decade ago there was an attack on the High Temple of Scath in Zandia, they are tight lipped about it but their representatives have been frequenting all manner of auctions since then. Possibly it was Ra's who found something of interest there."

"We will check it out. Thanks." Richard says. "So you ready to hit the road partner?" He asks Tim, who's still in some pain.

"Yup." Tim replies as Alfred makes a polite cough getting both of them to look at him before realizing it was a prompt for Bruce.

"I know it's dangerous out there and it is dangerous back here and I know you aren't going to be calling home just for checkups, so I want you both to know that I am damn proud of you both, my sons." He says before embracing them both, which surprises them both at first before they return it, they stand like that for a few moments before Bruce lets go. "Now go get Raven, I am saving one for her." This gets a few chuckles out of the two.

"We will, good luck with Damian and take care till we get back." Richard says, before turning to Alfred. "You too old man."

"I must assuredly will Master Richard." Alfred says before getting hugged by both Tim and Richard. "Oh, not so tight."

"So where to?" Tim ask as the two are driving towards the nearest airport with a Wayne hanger and that is not bogged down with relief aid.

"Amsterdam, I want to have a closer look at that container Cerberus tracked." Richard replies.

"Got the Club holding onto it?"

"Yeah, been showing the photos to a few people in hopes of coming up with something."

"Anything?" Tim asks.

"As odd as it sounds it seems to be what we thought it was; a tattoo parlor. Zatanna and Fate both said there are mystical symbols that when applied, even temporarily to a person by way of a pen or something similar, that would render them invisible to the mystical elements, which explains why none of them have been able to locate her. Of course, Fate mentioned that there are numberless symbols that could also have been applied for other effects."

"So are you going to let me in on what the mystery meeting was about?" Tim continues.

"I hired some rather unsavory people to see if they can track her down, but I'd rather not tell you who unless we meet any of them."

"You mean they are criminals?" Tim asks in surprise.

"Yeah, they have contacts we don't and they take cash. But I know I am running a big risk by doing it."

"Hope I get to see them." Tim adds, his mind already at work with whom Richard would pay or even trust with this task as they speed off towards their first stop.

* * *

**Next chapter: **A look into a travel journal and a visit to an old teacher.


	29. Travel Journal

_Journal Entry 15_

_Case: The Hunt for Raven_

_It's been a month now since I accepted the job from my old foe; Robin, to track down the one I can easily call the bane of me; Raven. Something a part of me still finds odd, even outrageous, but I know that part of me, Slade by name, and I know what that part of me wants, but the rest of me doesn't. As I have noted before, Raven was abducted by Ra's al Ghul's League of Assasins for unspecified reasons around a month or so ago, and tracking her has so far been a good way of getting back into the business. A search mission, and a very challenging one at that, no better way to make my brand look good, if I find her first that is. Robin picked some good competition for me. I will admit there was a time when I thought Thomas Blake was a joke, and he probably was, he couldn't fight to save his life back then, then he got into drinking and from what I heard; he broke down in tears at the absolute low point, when he was arrested in his home by Green Arrow for robbing a Seven Eleven. But he seems to have gotten a second wind, retrained himself. My sources claim that after being released from prison, he used whatever money he had and bought a one way ticket to Africa and chose to live in the Serengeti, with a pride of lions no less. He's been back for some time now, looking for some poacher that killed his cats. Possibly his part in all of this is motivated by needing the funds to continue his own hunt. The other man I am competing against is Bane, the man who broke Batman's back. Despite his appearance, I know from talking with him, that his brain is his biggest muscle and on paper I'd put my money on him finding the target first. He once worked for Ra's, directly, he will have connections or knowledge of places, none of the rest of us will have. _

_But enough about the competition. A search mission is tough when the trail is as cold as this, but that's what makes it exciting. I've tried all kinds of missions, escorts are not my thing, I hate having to wait for someone else to pull the trigger before I react. Assasination can be entertaining, depending on the target or if the client wants something special done. Front line assaults are good for getting the adrenaline pumping if you have to storm the enemy head on, but also bears the greatest risk of catching a slug between the eyes. Infiltration for thieving has always been beneath me, for kidnapping it is something else however. _

_Anyways Robin and Raven, who would have thought a few years ago that this would happen? When Robin appeared in Jump City, I was looking for a suitable apprentice. Contrary to belief, I do like kids, when they are properly disciplined that is, that's how it used to be. And there I saw Robin, the Boy Wonder, off on his own, a continent away from the Batman and I knew I had made my choice, the problem was that we were on the opposite sides of the fence. So I set about to prove through various schemes that Robin belonged at my side, that I could make him even better than the Batman could. On reflection I know now I over did it, I pushed him too far, underestimated his relationship with the other Titans and that cost me dearly, twice. First by Robin's hand, then ultimately by Terra's. Anyone who knows me, beyond profession, will know I have never been a man of faith, but I have been wondering, ever since I found myself standing in the palm of Trigon, Raven's satanic father, and being offered a deal I could not refuse. Like I did Blake, I will honestly admit that before that, I never thought a lot of Raven, from a distance she just seemed like the kind of person that was one bad day away from being consigned to an asylum or medicated with prosaic. But then I learned why, and I honestly didn't believe it at first, this frail recluse of a girl was so much more than that; Armageddon wrapped in the form of a child. I knew her powers of course, but I thought I had seen bigger and better elsewhere. But hers were the hands that would bring about Armageddon, and her father wanted me to remind her of that; break her and make her do it, was his orders. And I complied and succeeded, I might add. Then came my second big revelation about Raven, she is smart and knows how to manipulate a situation, even thought she appeared to be on the loosing side back then, she wasn't. _

_I have a hunch she knew how her father dealt and that she could not avoid bringing him to Earth, so played accordingly. I thought she just knocked the Titans out when I came to collect her, but she planted a spark of her power inside of them there then followed me without further bother. I was, angry, when Trigon revealed that he would not honor our bargain and I have speculated that Raven planned to have it happen. With the Ring of Azar, which I have no doubt she knew I had, she knew I would be shielded as well when Trigon wiped out the entire planet. Leaving me to guide Robin to find her in Trigon's underground prison and ultimately confront him. That was the only reason I stayed away afterwards, I knew I had to think of something beyond what I did with Robin, because for once, I had been the one that was played the fool and manipulated for others gain. I had a lot of plans about how to deal with her, first by turning the public against her (I leaked her parentage to the press, idiots like Gary Lionwell leaped at it like hungry wolves), when I thought she had been worn down by the environment, I approached her seeing if at least there was a hope if she could be turned, alas the droid I had sent never made it back. I was distracted after that by Rose, my estranged daughter, who managed to track me down and expressed her desire to work with me. A part of me hated the idea of working with someone I had emotional connections with, but when I saw what she could already do, I wanted to see if I could mold her into the Robin I never got. Things went well for a while, till I introduced the serum, the one the army gave me. Turns out not everyone is suited to have it running through their veins, but it wasn't apparent till later. I gave up on Rose when she failed to strike when I told her to, allowing a bodyhopper time to escape, after that she took her eye out. I had her sedated after that, I knew that it would take weeks for the serum to leave her, hopefully ridding her of the madness that followed it. _

_However, before that, I tried to exterminate Raven out of frustration, using Malchior, the closest thing she's ever had to a boyfriend. But again she refused to just die, Jump City was in ruins, the Titans Tower was gone, and so was she, after Malchior made a fatal mistake. With her gone, but not dead (rule of thumb; people are alive as long as there is not a corpse to tell you otherwise), and Rose sedated, I found myself with a little too much free time. Almost a year passed, Rose fled when she was allowed to wake up, and I was approached by emissaries belonging to Blackfire, Starfire's sister who wanted me to capture Robin for them. I had decided to go back into the mercenary business by then and was looking to rebuild my name, that had been tarnished by my failures as a mastermind, so facing off against Batman and getting paid for it was a godsend. Again it seemed I was doomed to failure, Raven began haunting Gotham City a few weeks after my own arrival, under a different name and I ended up unknowingly hiring her from Black Mask and leading her off into the bowels of the USS Gotham… my mind never truly escaped what she did to me down there, perhaps it was for the best. The experience eventually had me reconcile with my children and everything were going well, until the other ghost from the past showed up and buried Wintergreen in my mansion. I miss the old man. So I guess I can claim I am conflicted about Raven and I am not really sure what I will do if I find her. I am however perplexed as to why Ra's would take her, in the recent years I know Raven has been become a close ally to the Batman, but that doesn't explain his actions, wonder what she's done to warrant this?_

_Anyways back to the case, currently I am breaking kneecaps and asking questions in Shanghai, knowing from other sources that the League of Assassins always had a strong presence here. The problem is finding them. Odd rumor, I have heard that the League might have their main stronghold somewhere in the Himalaya's, but so far I have not found anything to substantiate the rumors or made it any clearer. The hour is late and I hope that I don't have to nail more rats the floor tonight._

From the Netherlands Robin and Nightwing track a black van, the Club of Heroes had observed, to the Du Gaul Airport, finding it in a private hangar, containing an ambulance bed inside. From there they head to the south east of Asia, where the private plane had been tracked to; getting into Myanmar was difficult, so was getting out, but the knowledge they had learned from the inside was worth it; centuries old rumors of a murderous cult with an immortal leader living in the mountains. From there, they head north into the Himalaya's, but without a guide they know they will never find this immortal, fortunately Nightwing knows of someone in the area who might.

"Ohh welcome back Grasshopper, I am sorry to say that the True Master is not well these days." The small white furred monkey greets the two who enter the small open square in front of Chu-Hui's house on the top of her mountain, while he is sitting on the railing lining the porch. It had surprised them both that they had been admitted onto the mountain without trials, something Tim had re-dressed for, now sporting the same kind of white shirt and pants Richard once wore.

"I am sorry to hear this Wukong, but it is good to see you again." Nightwing says as he bows to the monkey respectfully something Tim does as well, it doesn't faze Richard that the animals could identify him so easily despite the passage of time.

"And so is it to see you, but I am being rude, who is your young friend?" Wukong asks as he turns to Tim.

"Well, you can call him my successor." Nightwing says.

"He's told me a lot about this place." Tim adds as he nods to Nightwing. "While we are here on another matter, I was hoping to see how'd I'd fare. Is she well enough to speak with us?"

"I will see if she is." Wukong says before he jumps down from the railing and heads into the small house, leaving the two standing in the sun, which doesn't seem to shine as brightly to Nightwing anymore, for a few moments before the monkey returns. "She will see you, but please be mindful, she is not as strong as she once was." He says before jumping back onto the railing and to the roof before disappearing over it, not waiting for a response. The two make their way inside, finding the single room dark, and slightly smelly.

"True Master?" Nightwing asks as they see a small figure lying on a short legged bed, fitting to the size of the owner.

"Grass… hopper? Is that you?" The voice of the old woman reaches them as the figure shifts on her bed. "Come closer…" She says, Nightwing has an odd sense of premonition as they come closer and he promptly receives a hard smack on the head with the wood walking stick lying by her side. "You should visit more often!" She demands with the firm voice Nightwing remembers she used, while Tim moves to the window shutters and opens them, flooding the room with light. To Nightwings surprise Chu-Hui looks exactly as he remembers her, that eight years had passed have not shown on her.

"I apologize Sensei." Nightwing says as he rubs his head. "Wukong said you were ill."

"It is not illness that keeps me here, but it is not of your concern Grashopper, alas it will prevent me from actively teaching the young Gekko you have brought here."

"Well, we are here on another quest really." Tim says. "Regarding another of your former students, Raven."

"Ah, young Asura, how does she fare in the world today?" Chu-Hui says as she smiles, obviously pleasantly reminded.

"She's doing good, very good." Nightwing says before reminding himself that they didn't have the time for reminiscence. "But she was kidnapped a month and a half ago, Robin and I are looking for her. We know she isn't dead, but not much else. We heard rumors of an immortal leading a murder cult of some sort from the mountains, we think this is the same man that we seek and we hope that you may as well?" A cloud seems to fall over Chu-Hui at the mention and she sighs.

"Alas that she should cross the path of the Algol." She sighs immediately grabbing both mens attention, as when Ra's al Ghul's name is translated to English, it is to the Demon's Head or Head of the Demon and is a deliberate play on Algol, the Demon Star. "And yes, he is the immortal who leads the cult known as the Demon. Brashly he demanded I train him many years ago, but I refused him and the men he had brought with him back then. And not that long ago, he returned, no wiser than before and demanded that I train his grandson."

"Damian… he was here?" Tim asks in surprise.

"Damian...?" Chu-Hui seems lost for a moment at the mention of the name. "Perhaps he is known as that, but the child was introduced as Ibn al Xu'ffasch, black the boy's heart was and I refused them yet again. But the boy would not be refused and he returned, and that is why I am here, without the use of my legs."

"He… He paralyzed you?" Nightwing asks is shock.

"Even I could not bring down the numbers he brought, but it was his foot who proved my undoing." She sighs. "But where have you met this child?"

"He claims to be the son of Batman, who also claims to have studied under you?" Tim adds.

"Ah yes, the one that took himself even more serious than you did Grasshopper." Chui-Hui is again fondly reminded of the encounter. "Hmm, yes there were similarities between them." She says as she continues thinking. "But you wish to know where to find the immortal?"

"We do, we want Raven back." Tim says to which Nightwing nods.

"You will need help, the fortress of the Algol is heavily guarded, while I know you are a skilled warrior, this place is guarded by many less skilled warriors." The old woman says before looking out the window for something. "Yes, it is clear enough. If you would help an old woman outside?" She asks Nightwing.

"Of course." He replies and wraps the blanket around Chu-Hui before carrying her outside in his arms.

"You see that peak?" She asks as she points out a distant peak with her walking stick. "Just below the snow on its shoulders lies the Fortress of the Algol. You have not yet told me how you aim to retrieve Asura?"

"We are going to pinpoint her location, if we can, we escape with her. If not, we call some friends of ours." Tim says.

"The immortal is sure to anger at the intrusion, but if you can free her, Asura will provide you much needed assistance… You have crossed his path before?" Chu-Hui realizes at how none of the things she has said seems to faze the two.

"We have, he considers Batman a worthy opponent, though he thinks less of us. We don't know why he chose to abduct Raven, but we know he sent his best against her, but she was taken down by… dishonorable means." Nigthwing explains, getting a sigh out of Chu-Hui.

"They did the same to me, the boy had a rifle that made me sluggish."

"I am beginning to worry if we should notify Bruce." Tim notes.

"You do that." Nightwing says while Tim is looking for his communicator in the bundle of his clothes he had packed into the bag on his back. "I don't suppose you'd want to leave your mountain Sensei?"

"No Grasshopper, this I my mountain, I will remain on it till my time comes." Chu-Hui replies. "But I wish you luck with recovering Asura, and do remind her this old woman likes visits from her former pupils."

"Thanks, we will need it." Nightwing replies. "Do you want to return inside?"

"Not yet, put me on the porch and bring me my pillow and I will be fine. It is a lovely weather."

"It is." Nightwing agrees before he heads inside.

"No contact with the cave." Tim announces as Nightwing emerges from the house with the old woman's pillow. "I'm notifying the League."

"Good, guess this wasn't the sort of reunion you'd hope for?" Nightwing asks Chu-Hui who accepts the pillow.

"Alas, such is the way of things Grasshopper, but please do not wait so long for your next visit. But I do however request you bring your mentor with you, he in particular needs to visit." The old woman replies as she lifts herself onto the pillow.

"I will pass that along Sensei." Nightwing says as he bows to her.

"I had hoped to train with you, but meeting you was an honor." Tim says as he bows to her as well.

"And I shall look forwards to your next visit young one." Chu-Hui says as he straightens up and sends them off with a nod, watching them as they begin the journey down the mountain. "Hmm, perhaps I should have requested some tea?" She muses to herself. "Wukong?!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Will Raven be found? Will Ra's? One thing is for certain, the Justice League will be faced with something truly terrifying in the Fortress of the Demon.


	30. Al-Qasr Al-Ghul

"_Nightwing."_

"Robin, I do believe I have found your lost bird." Slade says into the satellite phone he and the others had been issued, having hidden himself behind a rocky outcropping after having dispatched a few guards, it shelters him from the icy wind howling around him.

"_Send image for confirmation of target and location."_ Nightwing replies flatly, Slade smirks behind the cloth mask he is wearing before doing as asked. _"Hmm and no sign of Catman or Bane?"_

"I believe Bane is nearby, Catman I have not seen head or tail of since our little meeting." Slade replies, he had seen a very large man crawl around on the mountains behind the structure about an hour ago but he couldn't make out who it was. "Is the evidence accepted?"

"_It is and you are the first to confirm it, but I am going to have to ask you to be patient regarding the payment."_ Come's the reply that makes Slades eye narrow.

"Am I really going to have to come can collect it personally? You know how that worked in the past and let me remind you that I could choose to pluck your favorite bird from the sky from where I am sitting."

"_It is out of practicality that I cannot pay you at once Slade and I wouldn't anyways before I knew you were far away, since you might want to act on the threat anyways. But the real reason why you shouldn't threaten her at this point in is _because I am standing right above you." Slade snaps around in surprise finding Nightwing quite rightly standing on the rock behind him, while Robin is crouching behind him.

"Robin, what a surprise, have you been following me all this time?" Slade asks as he gets up, slitly surprised that the pair got that close to him without his notice.

"Nope, we had our own trail to follow." Tim replies. "Seems like you have gone for a new look." He notes at the cloth mask, cobalt blue scale mail covering his upper body and arms, ending in orange gloves and buccaneer boots, where the rest is covered by a part blue pants and a shirt, while he carries a sword on his back along with a large semi-automatic rifle and a utility belt around his waist.

"Not at all… Robin, a return to the uniform I used to wear." Slade replies as he backs away, to allow the two to jump down from the rock.

"I see you have been busy." Nightwing notes at the body of a man, lying half covered in snow.

"Don't worry; I am good at cleaning up." Slade replies with a smirk under the mask.

"Hmm, what was Raven doing dressed like that?" Nightwing asks, the image Slade had sent had been of Raven wearing what could best be described as a harem dress, consisting mostly of almost transparent sleeves and pants, while her private parts were covered; most of her midsection was not.

"She appeared to be dancing." Slade replies. "I withdrew to transmit when she disappeared from view."

"Very well. I will have your payment when we are done here, thank you for the effort Slade." Nightwing says.

"As long as you pay me." Slade replies with a flat tone in his voice before he shifts.

"We've been made." Robin notes as the three turn around ending up back to back as at least twenty black clad men, half armed with swords the other half with guns with laser dot aims that mark the hearts and heads of the three.

"The Master requests your presence." One of the men says. "You will comply with the Demons wishes, or you will die."

"You hired Bane?!" Tim whispers to Nightwing as they are escorted along the hallways of the mountain hideout, having spotted Bane being herded along up ahead.

"He's a good tracker." Nigtwing whispers back as Bane is herded through a pair of double doors up ahead.

"No talking." The speaker from the outside grumbles as they are also lead throught the doors into a huge room, of the same design as the rest of the place, brown stone floor and walls, centuries old by the looks of it. The the rest of the place, it is only lit by torchfire and heated with fireplaces. There is little in the way of luxury here, by modern standards, but it would have been a palace when its construction was finished back in the day.

At the far end of the room, with its back to a huge fireplace is a red couch with a pile of fruit presented on a silver plate next to it and Talia who is lying in the couch with a calm expression on her face, while she is wearing a black body suit, complete with utility belt, and two katana's lying in front of her on the couch.

While only one is obviously present, besides the guards around them, the room appears otherwise empty, but they are under no illusions that the place is crawling with the Leagues of Assasins members. The one that is visible however, standing behind the couch at Talia's feet, gives no indication of its identity. Dressed as it is in what could have been age old mountain gear, a padded leather tunic with pants made of the same material. Where the joints of the figures arms and legs are, the leather gives way to several layers of blue cloth, while the rest of it is hidden behind the couch. It's face is hidden beneath a long black scarf that is wrapped around its head so many times nothing is given away, while letting it see thought a slid in the front. The only obvious armament it seems to be carrying is a single blade that is fastened to its back.

"Hmm Gypsy, you are more formidable than we anticipated, to have found this place in such a short span of time and led these men here." Talia says as she gets up. "How is my son behaving?"

"You know why we are here Talia, where is she?" Nightwing asks.

"Come now, you really believe I would just tell you?" Talia smirks.

"Such a prize is never handed over freely Gypsy, even you should know that." Ra's says as he emerges from a door way at their sides, the prisoners, along with everyone bows at his entrance, forced if needed to, save Talia. "But consider it a fair trade we have made you, the Detective is allowed to raise and influence his son while the world is kept safe from the likes of her." He says as he sits down on the center of the couch. "If you would escort the others to suitable lodgings, I would have words in private with the Gypsy."

There isn't any choice for the others who are herded out of the room, while Talia disappears through the doorway Ra's emerged from, but the figure at the end of the couch doesn't budge. "Why this Ra's? You never singled me or Robin out this way." Nightwing asks.

"She is an abomination, not of this world; her place should never be besides the Detective." The man replies.

"And dancing for Talia's amusement is?" Nightwing asks while his mind storms around trying to find of a explanation Raven would allow herself to be degraded to someone's personal entertainment. "What have you done with her?"

"Talia does with her as she pleases." Ra's shrugs. "As for her presence here, we prefer to say that we believe it to be fate…"

"One you made, without her consent." Nightwing growls, guessing Ra's was about to make some small joke about a demon serving the Demons Head. "Last chance Ra's let Raven go or things get ugly. Batman wants her back."

"Hmm, the Detective knows it is unwise to threaten me Gypsy, especially when in an unfavorable position." Ra's says as he gets up from his seat.

"Your organization has been hit pretty bad these last three months, while some of it might have been just slack set up for this, some of it wasn't and you have lost a lot of manpower. And do you really think we would just walk in here without some kind of plan or backup?" Nightwing asks as Ra's looks slightly surprised. "Simply knowing where she was, is enough." Nightwing continues as he reaches for his communicator having already alerted the League to stand ready before they were captured. "Nightwing to Justice League, bring the thunder!"

"No!" Ra's growls. "Detain them!" He shouts before running towards the doorway as five black clad warriors descends from above with drawn blades to engage Nightwing while the silent figure moves to block the doorway after Ra's.

Inside the room Nightwing barely has time to defend himself before his assailants are swept away as the room is lighted up with the flash of the teleportation event. As the light dies down six of the seven founders are in the room along with the Birds of Prey, most of the Shadow Pact and the rest of the original Titans. While the Flash stops next to the others, carrying two of the five ninja's that were attacking Nightwing, while the three others appear on the couch.

"She was confirmed being here twenty minutes ago." Nightwing says as far off gunfire can be heard. "Ra's went that way."

"Move and you won't have to be harmed." Diana says to the figure standing in front of the doorway with its arms folded , it doesn't reply verbally, instead it unfolds its arms and bows to the assembled group before falling into a karate ready stance. "Flash, find Ra's." Diana sighs before plowing through the air towards the figure.

"Wait! It's not…!" Doctor Fate's warning comes too late for Diana and Wally as the figure blurs with sudden movement as the two reach it, ending in a slam as Wally and Diana are sent off into the side wall tangled up in each other as they crash through. Fate just manages to throw up a shield in front of himself that absorbs the sudden twin beams of red light that emerges from the figure's eyes, resulting in Superman getting blasted clear through the outer wall as the figure sprints into combat with the others while a keening screech begins ringing within the heads of everyone.

"It can't be!" John growls as his focus is shattered right before the figure leaps at him, catching his chest between its legs and carries him to the ground before he receives a hard slap on the side of the head, causing him to black out.

"Ezak…Metas..Pha…" Fate manages before Johns backside collides with him.

"Fiend!" Etrigan roars as he and Zauriel charge in side by side.

"ecneliS!" Zatanna shouts as the figure dodges aside from the flaming sword cleaving the spot it was standing on getting into the path of Etrigans leap, swiftly it kicks its right foot upward and around making it connect with Etrigans jaw, sending him tumbling over it and into the far wall as it turns while bringing its heel down, to smash into the back of Zauriels head, flattening the angel with the floor. With the screech gone from their minds the others are finally able to counter the warrior.

The Birds of Prey lead the charge, with Canary, Huntress and Manhunter, bowling it over, Huntress and Manhunter latching onto its arms while Canary leaps onto its chest. As it hits the ground, Dinah is quick to smack her forehead into the head of the opponent in time to send the eye beams into the roof and not her face before she unleashes her Canary Cry.

However the figure seems not to notice as it brings its arms together, slamming Huntress and Manhunter's backs into each other, getting them to let go before bring both edges of its hands onto the sides of Dinah's throat, turning Dinah's keening cry into a strangled gurgling before the figure disappears under them all.

"I don't know who you are, but you are going down!" Flash says as he is back on his feet and is busy running circles around the figure in another part of the room while throwing punches at it in a tremendous rate as Wonder Woman and Superman get back into action along with Hawkgirl, and the Martian Manhunter. Superman makes the catch as the figure is thrown towards him by Wally and instantly thrown into the ground before the others lay into it with fists and mind blasts for several seconds before they all suddenly stop.

"No…" Diana sighs as Nightwing moves over between them while Zatanna quickly moves to have a look at the wounded.

"I should have seen it." Superman growls in anger at himself as Nightwing's eye go wide at the face that was hidden under the long scarf, now sporting a black eye a swelling jaw and a nose bleed.

"Raven?" Nightwing asks in shock as he suddenly realizes she is not unconscious. "No…" He manages before her eyes snap open and the world suddenly goes black and everyone is thrown back by an explosive blast of concussive force coming from Raven.

"By the Heavens!" Zauriel gasps from his place on the floor as he regards the figure getting up from the center of the blast.

"This, is really bad." Flash adds as Raven's horns, wings and tail grow into existence.

"We have to contain her!" Cyborg yells as he is back on his feet.

"Keep her disorientated, she needs to focus!" Nightwing adds. "Cyborg, shoot her in the head!"

"Aww man!" Cyborg complains as he does as asked and fires his sonic cannons at her, well knowing that the massive amounts of sound would keep Raven from thinking straight enough to employ her vast powers on them.

"Starfire you too!" Nightwing yells, knowing full well that Raven was far too dangerous to underestimate in this state of mind.

"If you know who I am, I am sorry Raven." Starfire yells as she also begins shooting starbolts at Raven's head, all of them knowing what they'd face if she was allowed to think.

"Rob, what's the plan?" Changeling yells.

"We have to knock her out or keep her down, do what you can." Nightwing replies.

"You heard the man, hit her hard!" Superman calls as he heads for Raven again at breakneck speed, bowling into her, taking her out of Victors sonic blasts and slams her into the back wall next to the fireplace.

"Thank you." Raven smirks at Superman as they lock eye's for a second before he is blinded by her eye blasts, getting him to let go as he drops to his knees while clutching his face groaning in pain. "And you two." She says as her eyes light up again, while looking at Cyborg and Starfire.

"NO!" Diana shouts as she moves with the speed of Hermes and with the strength of Heracles and slams into Raven before she can discharge, taking them both through several walls before they sail into the night sky only to land on a glacier on a mountain on the other side of the valley.

Raven only growls deeply at Diana as they both get back on their feet, as they lock eyes, Diana realizes that even if Raven was now serving Ra's, there was definitely a part of her that was still Trigon and that part was out now and it could see her for what she was.

"Earn this armor Di. YAH!" Diana mutters to herself before launching herself at Trigons Daughter that roars in reply.

The others get out of the fortress just to hear the boom that accompanied the tremor in the ground, Flash was already gone.

"We have to stop her, there's no telling what she can do in that state." Nightwing says as Superman staggers after them, nearly blind and with a blackened face.

"Whatever it is, we have to do it quick, Diana will only be able to hold her off for so long before she realizes it." Zatanna says.

"Realizes what?" Beastboy asks.

"It is not Raven that is in control." J'onn says as another boom rolls across the valley. "I only managed a short glimpse before she shut me out."

"Diana, hang in there, help is on the way." Hawkgirl says into her communicator before she takes off along with Starfire, Green Lantern, Beastboy and Cyborg.

"This is not good; engaging her with fists is not going to work." Zauriel adds.

"Agreed." Fate says as he straightens up and gets off Zatanna's shoulder that he was leaning on.

"There has to be some way of reaching her." Superman says as he cools his face with a handful of snow. "That hurt." He mutters to himself.

"There might be, Zee are you familiar with the Zhar'zul Incantation?" Nightwing asks.

"_I will listen in." _J'onn says as he and Superman take off towards the battle.

"I am." Fate says. "But under these conditions?"

"If we don't have anything better?" Zatanna says, recognizing it to be the spell Richard had learned on his travels, the one he intended to restore Raven's ability to love with.

"It will be difficult. And she needs to be occupied." Fate says after a nod. "Gather around." He says to all the heroes that had not taken off yet.

"This is so out of our pay-grade." Huntress mutters as they move in close before they are all taken away by Dr. Fate.

"This is not the time to hesitate." Canary replies as they arrive at the battle and the sight that greets them; Raven is standing larger than ever with a battered Wonder Woman in one hand, and Superman in the other, her eyes firing at Green Lantern that's straining to keep up his shield, and with a foot planted squarely on the Flash's chest. "GO!" She yells as the Martian Manhunter rises from beneath Raven and takes her into the sky, making her drop Superman and Wonder Woman. J'onn and John are quickly on her and batters her back down into the ground.

"Nightwing, you need to focus on what matters." Fate says as he can see Nightwing about to charge off with the others, but guesses it was not to add his. "I will help you get in, but I am not sure I can go with you." He says as he forms a shield around them.

"Because you need to keep the door open." Nightwing says as they sit down. "I just hope they don't over do it."

"It is not her you should be concerned about." Fate says before they begin.

"This is bringing back unhappy memories." Superman says as he and Diana get off the ground while the others continue to engage Raven.

"Doomsday, Hades or Mongul?" Diana asks, like him, she wasn't used to being battered around like this.

"All of them." Superman replies. "And it's not going well." He says as Green Lantern is blasted out of the sky.

"Just be careful, it might not be Raven, but it's using some of her training." Diana replies and Superman nods before they engage Raven again.

"_I cannot reach her mind." _J'onn sends as he and the others forces Raven to erect a dark shield around herself while growling and clutching her head. Raven howls as she has her shield shatter and blasts all those battering at her shield back.

"FOR THER PAX DEI!" Zauriel cries as he and the roaring Etrigan charge in alongside one another. Raven manages to grab Etrigan under one arm and step enough to the side to avoid the angel's flaming sword, leaving him open to the backhanded blow that strikes him on the side of the head.

"Come on girls, this may be our only shot." Black Canary orders the Birds into action as Etrigan and Raven wrestle with each other.

"Please let some of this stick." Huntress mutters under her breath as she pulls out her crossbow and takes careful aim alongside Lady Blackhawk as Manhunter and Canary try with fists and staff to make an impression on a monster they usually call a friend.

"Damn it, I can't get a clear shot." Cyborg complains as he tries to take aim, but with the Birds in the fray he can't shoot without hitting them as well, not that he has high hopes of it adding anything as neither of the two women seem to be even noticed and neither are the shots fires by their companions that just bounce off the hides of both Etrigan and Raven.

"O Queen with skin like blood so freshly shed. Bow you will to Lord Etrigan, once he takes your head!" Etrigan mutters as he breaks the deadlock between them by throwing his arms in the air, opening Raven up to the swift blow from him that follows it. The sheer power of the blow has both Manhunter and Canary flying back while Raven's head simply rolls with the blow.

"HA!" It's only a split second after the shout is hear before Hawkgirl finally enters the fray, having spent all her time waiting for an opening, and lands a mighty blow against Raven's head with her crackling mace, driving Raven down to one knee.

"Stay down Raven, let us help you." Superman says as they stand clear of her, hoping that the fight would be out of her now, but still worried that it might not be.

Raven shakes her head and holds it with a hand, before slowly getting up again and look at them all and then at Shayera and Etrigan in front of her. "Thank you Shayera. I needed that." She says as her eyes star glowing crimson, those with normal sight don't see it, those with enhanced sight are caught off guard. Only Flash manages to move fast enough to get Shayera out of the way before much of the region suffers a minor earthquake due to the overhead blow Raven lands on Etrigan, sending him a hundred feet into the glacier that breaks apart beneath their feet.

"Uhh…" Superman groans as he gets up and sees the vastly different landscape that's surrounding him, the glacier had been flat, but now it's a maze of ice blocks. "Is everyone all right?" He calls, as ever his first priority is to keep everyone safe and Diana, J'onn, Beastboy, Manhunter and Huntress appear between the blocks of ice and most of those with flight drift down from above.

"I am afraid Shayera just made it a lot worse." Diana says right before Zauriel is hurled into their midst, both of his wings are broken near the place where they connect with his back. They all look up to see where he came from and finds Raven standing on the tip of one of the ice blocks, seemingly even larger than before and smiling wickedly at them while gesturing them all to come to her with her hands.

"Come Justice League, test you might against that of Raven, Daughter of Trigon, Fury of the Pit." She rumbles with a voice much deeper than her normal one.

Diana flies into the air to have Raven at her own eye height but doesn't move forwards. "Carnage, stand down, this doesn't have to go any further, let us help you." Raven just chuckles at the suggestion.

"You can't even help yourselves." She says as her eyes begin to glow with a greater intensity. Superman reacts with the speed of lightning even as Diana crosses her bracelets to deflect the blast. But Raven reacts to Superman's assault just as swiftly and pushed him over herself, he only tumbles for a second before he heads back towards her, this time she is ready for him however and his charge is once again diverted away from her, but as he passes her, she grabs hold of his left arm and uses it to stop him before using her free arm to lock his head while his arm is forced up his back as he is pressed against her chest.

"Easy Carnage, don't do anything you'll regret." Diana says as they all make ready but keep back, even those who appear behind Raven.

"Regret? Hmm…" She smirks. "How does it feel to be in mortal peril Superman?" She whispers to her captive.

"You won't do it." He replies though his feelings betray him. "Raven won't let you."

"Raven doesn't even know what's going on." Carnage whispers to Superman. _"You all hear that; Raven isn't here."_

"What do you want?" Diana asks, having realized the emotion currently in control of Raven's body wasn't thinking clearly.

"Ahh… What does Carnage what but…" Raven replies before she pushes Superman away with the hand that was around his throat but keeps hold of the arm, forcing him to turn around. "…carnage?" She finishes as her free hand thunders into Superman's elbow, getting both a boom, a crunch and finally a scream from the Man of Steel as his arm breaks with the blow before he is pushed away from Raven and down to the others.

They just stand dumbfounded at the event, even as Huntress and Manhunter are quick to lend their aid to Superman. Carnage just smiles at them before she bellows as she leaps at Wonder Woman who dodges aside as the battle resumes.

"_Diana if you have anything; now is the time to share!" _J'onn sends to Diana as he is straining against Carnage, being the one currently in front of her while Diana oddly enough hadn't engaged the enemy yet.

Superman, wounded as he is, adds his by shooting Carnage's left knee, making her fall over with the others quickly leaping at the chance to stop her.

"HA!" Shayera shouts as she attempts to end it by diving down with her mace to make another strike at Carnage's head, but Carnage chooses the moment just before the blow should have landed to blast everyone away.

"More…Give me MORE!" Carnage laughs as she rushes after Manhunter and Huntress, smashing through whatever iceblocks that get in her way.

"_Diana?!" _J'onn almost shouts as Diana remains passive.

"_She is feeding on this… she wants it." _Diana sends back. "EVERYONE! RETREAT!" _"Wally, get everyone you can out of here." _She sends as she dives down to collect Superman.

"What are you doing Diana?" Superman asks as she carries him into the air.

"She's feeding on this, the more we fight against her the stronger she gets. How are you doing?" She asks as she flies across the valley, noticing how he is actually paling, while Wally helps those who can't fly, while John has taken Zauriel.

"I'm not used to this." Superman admits as he continues to clutch his arm.

"COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" Carnage roars behind them.

"_Everyone, we are only fueling her this way." _Diana sends to the others.

"_We have to keep her distracted, or she will notice the others." _Zatanna sends back as Diana lands near the hole in the fortress wall she and Raven made.

"We have more trouble incoming!" Huntress yells as she notices the horde of ninja's coming towards them from the fortress.

"_What are we going to do then?" _Zatanna asks.

"_Deal with them, I will let her wear herself out against the Aegis." _Diana sends back before she takes off to meet the monstrosity coming towards her. "Come then Carnage!" Carnage roars as a reply as Diana crosses her bracelets before the impact.

Diana remains in the air for almost a minute before Carnage's relentless barrage of attacks has pushed her down to the ground. After two, Dian's bones ache from having to absorb the force of the blows, the blasts of magic and she can feel herself getting beaten further and further into the ground. But she is determined to keep her arms crossed as she can see her ploy is working, Carnage is tiring.

"Detestable shield! Stop hiding!" Carnage complains, venting her frustrations before she breaks off completely, to stand huffing and irate a few feet from Diana who keeps her guard up.

"_Diana, let us help you." _J'onn sends.

"_Stay back." _Diana sends back as Carnage lays into her again battering away at the shield that holds fast and to Diana's relief the blows aren't quite as powerful.

"Break… damn you." Carnage huffs as she stops and starts leaning on the shield.

"_Diana, this may be the only chance we have." _J'onn continues.

"_Stay out of this J'onn, you'll only fuel her."_

"Huh?" Carnage look up suddenly as the one member J'onn isn't connected to attacks, but with nothing of the success as the head of her mace is stopped by the hand that closes over it.

"Shayera?!" Diana complains as Carnage smiles at the Thanagarian. "Don't!" But it's too late and Shayera instinctively flips the switch. Carnage bellows in pain as the energies of the mace plays over her body. But she doesn't let go. With terrifying slowness, Shayera sees her curl up her free hand before it thunders towards her chest and everything explodes in light to the sound of shattering bones.

"SHAYERA!" John bellows as he sees Hawkgirl hang limply at the end of her own weapon before Carnage breaks the strap and throws her away.

"NO! STAY BACK! ALL OF YOU!" Diana shouts as she continues to keep her guard up. "You'll…!" She is cut off that second as Hawkgirls mace sails through her guard and strikes the underside of her arms, throwing them wide, leaving open to the blows that follow it.. She desperately tries to defend herself as the blows keep raining down on her, forcing her back, only for her to trip over something on the ground behind her.

"HA!" Carnage roars as she sends the mace down towards Diana's head , only for it to get blocked as Diana grabs the handle and halts.

"Please Raven, you are in there, help us." Diana mutters as Carnage leans over her.

"Can't hear you." Carnage rumbles while smiling before she turns the mace on. This time it is Diana's turn to scream as the electricity courses into her.

"No… Stop!" A new voice suddenly erupts from Carnage and the attack is stopped and she stumbles away from Diana.

"Where did you come from?" Carnage asks as she clutches her head. "Oh… you…" She growls as she looks back at the glacier.

"STOP HER!" J'onn shouts as he brings all his psychic might to bear on Carnage, hoping that whatever Nightwing and Fate were doing had made an opening and he can feel it is there, but it's closing and he has to redirect it all to keep the breach in her mind open.

Green Lantern deals with the physical containment and first immobilizes Carnage in a solid green bubble that he grows to an immense size in hopes it could hold her for a while. "Can't hold it for long, she's onto me!" He growls as he can feel his willpower being leeched away before Zatanna mutters and incantation and slows the process down by fortifying his will with that of the others around them, then it's like Carnage suddenly stops what she is doing.

"_You fools, you really think you can beat me like this?!" _Carnage's voice booms in their heads. _"If you are so desperate to know the mind of Carnage, then come in…and walk a mile in my shoes!"_

They all feel it, the Justice League, the Shadowpact, the Birds of Prey, the League of Assassins and everyone else that was in the fortress or otherwise involved in the fight; a blast of sudden heat and the feeling of being sucked away into darkness to the sound of rumbling laughter.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **This bit is under heavy rewriting since I didn't think it was good enough in it's original form. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter: Fall of the Justice League.


	31. Fall of the Justice League

_Superman:_

The Man of Steel comes to, finding himself lying in the streets of a ruined city, feeling strange and with no clear memory of how he got here.

"What… happened?" He asks out loud as he gets off the ground and looks around himself before he takes to the skies that have turned to a yellowish-brown color, telling him of the amount of dirt particles that's currently in it. He hangs in the air above the city with a dread feeling growing in his stomach as it dawns on him how quiet it is. He can hear the wind blowing the sand and dust around the city, he can hear it whistling through empty windows and openings and the slow waves thats made in the river that passes through the city. He can hear water continuing to run within the pipes beneath the streets and into buildings where it leaves through various ruptures. And he can hear the dull hums, cracks and sparks from machinery and power outlets that's been abandoned. What worries him is the complete absence of anything living. He can hear no beating of hearts, no sounds of people breathing, no sound of animals, no flapping of wings, no quiet pattering of the paws of rats and not even the scratching or chirping of insects.

He doesn't have to rise much higher before he realizes what he didn't initially see; "_This is Metropolis!" _He couldn't initially tell due the damage wrought, the buildings had their facades peeled off and many of them were leaning while some had fallen over entirely, and the river that ran through part of the city and into Hobb's Bay had altered it's course and was now flooding several streets.

With the realization in his mind he is gone from the sky and arrives with a blast of wind at the ruins of his and Lois' apartment, finding it as ruined as the rest of the city. He doesn't dare go in at first out of fear of what he might find and hangs outside the window and x-rays the building, finding no trace of human presence or remains. He decides to enter and almost immediately wishes he hadn't, the bedroom is a ruin like the rest of the city, everything has been thrown around and obviously there had been a fire. He pushes the door to the hallway open, only to have it give up it's hold on the frame and falls to the ground. To his left he can see the living room is in the same state as the bedroom. Then he looks to the right where the hall makes a turn to the left where the wardrobe and the front door was, but it's in the corner he sees it; a shadow of a person curled up for protection that's been burnt into the raw concrete of the wall behind it.

"No…" Superman stammers as he realizes who the shadow had belonged to.

_Green Lantern:_

John Steward doesn't believe his eyes; he thought he had just returned to Oa to see how Katma and the others were doing, thinking it would be a welcome chance to spend some time with his fellow Green Lanterns. But before him stands the broken and empty husk of the Green Lantern Central Battery surrounded by the wasted remains of the Guardians Citadel.

"How… is this possible?" John asks before he snaps himself out of it, knowing he had to use whatever energy he had left to find out what happened. "Ring, power level?"

"_Ring charge at 86% capacity, warning contact with Central Battery is broken." _It chimes.

"Scan for survivors." John says, knowing that 86% would last him a while, but it would be the last he could squeeze out of it unless the Central Power Battery could be rebuilt in a hurry.

"_Guardian located, 15.2 meters above current location." _The ring replies and John flies up to the ceiling and cuts a hole to get him into the Guardians council chamber. The place is an abattoir splattered with the Guardians yellow blood, their bodies lying discarded where they were dropped. The ring highlights a hand sticking out of a pile of five bodies and John gently removes the dead and finds Ganthet lying at the bottom covered in the blood of his brothers and sisters, deeply wounded by a tear in his flank and missing a hand.

"Ganthet." John mutters before he has the ring perform a scan of the Guardian before getting confirmed what he feared, Ganthet was dying.

"John…?" Ganthet groans as if responding to the green light washing over him.

"Ganthet, what happened?" John asks, knowing the Guardian was well aware of his own condition.

"She… She came from Earth… She consumed the others before she came here, turned their powers against them."

"Others?" John asks.

"The other Corps… Only the Orange is left before she claimed she would return to Earth…" Ganthet coughs.

"Ganthet, who hit us?" John asks.

"See…" The little blue man says before his eyes flash green and John see a massive black shape descend upon Oa and it's defenders attempts at stopping it before their lights flutter and die out, leaving most of them to die in the cold vacuum of space. The shape heads towards him before Kyle, Katma, Jordan, Gardner and Kilowog mount a final line of defense. It matters not to the assailant as the wills of the five die out like the rest before their bodies are atomized by the proximity of the assailant. The walls offer it little resistance as they are left to warp and twist before opening for it. John feels Ganthet returning to his own mind as the wall is opened and the four-eyed demon, already blazing with power enters the Guardians sanctum.

"Why?" John asks as the vision ends. "Ganthet, why did she…" John doesn't finish as he realizes Ganthet had breathed his last. Billions of years of life ended in blood and pain, and John still doesn't know why.

_The Flash:_

"It's not working." Flash growls as he again sits on the sidewalk of Central City, where time has ceased to tick. He remembers wanting to get home faster and now this had happened again, only this time he is as calm as he can be and it doesn't slow his perception down the slightest. "Maybe it's that Dr. Destiny guy again? HEELLOO?" He shouts into the silent city, getting nothing of a reply.

All of a sudden, everything around him shifts. "WOW!" He jumps into the air as the car that was down the street a second ago is now suddenly right next to his legs that would have been run over if everything hadn't just frozen again. "Weird." He says to himself as he scratches his head. "There has to be an explanation for this." He says and runs to the Hall of Justice in Metropolis that just seemed a little closer than he remembers it, but inside he finds everyone there is as frozen as everyone else. It is as he looks over the shoulder of Mr. Terrific in hopes they had detected something, that another shift takes place and he is suddenly standing next to the Atom, but to his worry, the date on the computer shows that an entire day had just passed him by in the blink of an eye. "This is bad." He says as he realizes the old nightmare had been reversed, now everyone was moving at superspeed, while he only had bursts of it lasting only seconds to the others.

_Martian Manhunter:_

J'onn can barely think as it is, barely enough remember how he got here and no idea who could be so cruel as to trap him in one of the Justice League's deep core geo-monitors. His existence is now the tiny sphere they sent deep into the Earths molten core in order to predict earthquakes, and to his terror, the only thing separating him from the crushing lava surrounding him was a far too thin layer of metal.

So deep is he in his own terror that he has reverted into his own form and has curled up in a corner in an attempt to rid himself of his fear of fire through old mantra's he learned long ago on Mars. In his attempts to calm himself, he misses the figure that peeks in through the viewing port.

_Starfire:_

She is crying openly for the sighs below her, her planet, her homeworld and its capitol has fallen. There was a battle, she can see that much and she can tell it was an enemy that had arrived without warning or mercy as soldiers and civilians lie where they fell in the confusion with no sign of the invader. She had already been down to see if there were any that could be helped, but everyone she had found carried the same fist sized wound in their chest that had robbed them of their hearts. What also disturbs her so greatly is the look of terror everyone was wearing, a people of warriors they were all supposed to meet death with determination and bravery, failure to do so could have dire consequences for them in the afterlife. And Starfire cries because she knows that fiery X'Hal would banish many of the dead from her realm this day.

What was left for her was to see if the same fate that had befallen her people had also befallen her beloved k'nofka and her less than beloved sister and a small hope what whatever horror had committed this atrocity had left a clue to it's identity.

As she draws closer to the royal palace, Starfire is met with a woman's scream, making her stop for a second before she flies off to where she thought she heard it come from, the pens where the hunting and guard beasts were kept. The woman screams again and Starfire can definitely hear growling and wet tearing. Quickly she flies off and finds a closed off arena, where she finds the screamer. "Away from her!" Starfire shouts in alarm at the sight of Blackfire dangling from the end of a rope while three Ba'ra Hounds have gathered beneath her. Starfire doesn't hesitate in blasting all three of the hounds to oblivion for the damage they have caused her sister who is missing both arms and the most of her legs that the dogs had been feeding on.

"You…" Blackfire gasps at Starfire who flies up to get her down.

"Hold still sister." Starfire replies as she grabs her and burns the rope before flying her over to the spectator stands before she pulls the rope free from the contraption holding Blackfire to stop the bleeding from the legs as whoever left Blackfire like this had burnt the stumps her arms closed.

"You… You brought this upon us!" Komand'r gasps as Starfire ties the second knot

"I… How am I to blame for this?!" Starfire asks, feeling hurt and outraged that her sister would stoop so low to accuse her of this.

"You brought her here… That monster you called a friend… You led it here and it butchered us all!" Blackfire wails in anger.

"What monster?" Starfire asks with a hard edge entering her voice as part of her starts regretting saving Blackfire from the hounds.

"Who do you think would leave me alive like this?!" Blackfire snaps and waves her stumps. "Which one of your friends have that sort of power and a mind for this?!" Starfire just stares at her darkly.

"You best not be lying to me about this sister. Are there others left behind like you?" She asks, Blackfire clenches her jaw before responding.

"If you do not believe me… then go to the throne room, then you will see." She growls

_The Huntress:_

She doesn't know how or why, it's happened and part of her mind doesn't believe it's happened, she worked too hard to avoid coming here, but she is in Hell, she is on the run from something and wearing a nun's dress and to her immense confusion; pregnant.

She looks back over her shoulder, but only sees an already derelict church being consumed by flames before she turns back and disappears into the dark forest that's appeared before her. "Wha… What's going on?" Her pants as she runs. "What's happened to me?" She asks as she runs, if she had looked up she would have seen the Bat-Signal lighting the sky.

_Hawkgirl:_

"There is no way around it Shayera." Dr. Destiny, in his human guise, smirks at her from the screen as she faces him in a decayed warehouse. "The only way to save your friends, is to push that button. But you better hurry, their time is running out fast." He smirks as her anger grows.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, even if she already knows the answer, but even the idea of doing what he was asking was terrifying for her. Below the screen with Dee there stands an open sarcophagus with a red field inside of it, Shayera is under no illusion that the field would make the lid slam shut when activated and trap her inside.

"Revenge of course, and the respect I have to gain." He smiles before looking at some besides the camera. "Better hurry, Superman is starting to look blue around the gills."

She doesn't know how he did it, capture the other leaguers and place them in death traps before luring her here. But she knows she can't afford not to believe him, the others weren't responding, and the League was no closer to locating them. But still, a part of her was not sure dooming herself was the answer, because she had no guarantee that her actions would save the others.

"Tick Tock Hawkgirl." He continues. "If you want guarantees, just know that I don't need to kill all of you, one will do." He smirks, and Shayera hates him for it, he wanted her to kill herself and in such a fashion that he could parade her around and brag about how she died terrified and trapped by his ingenuity.

But even if she shakes as she moves, she knows she is doing the right thing; the others are more important than her and she owed them everything. So she leaps into the sarcophagus and places her palm on the panel that chimes and turns green as the lid slams shut and sends her into a panic.

_Lady Blackhawk:_

Zinda is out of her mind with rage, Blackhawk had in an extremely foul mood grounded her and just then the alarm had started blaring, meaning that their base on Blakhawk Island was about to face imminent attack. And while Zinda could do nothing but watch the others take off and head towards the approaching enemy; to her a single black spot on the distant sky.

"_What the devil was Savage thinking?"_ She thinks while taking some solace that Blackhawk would be in a better mood when he got back, but it angered her to no end to have been left behind.

Soon she can hear the distant snapping of the machine guns firing, but she can only see the shape coming closer and the Blackhawks swarming around it. Its resilience is enough for her to run back to get a pair of binoculars to see what it was.

"Oh… oh no…" She mutters as the enemy comes into view, it's a creature, a monster, Hitlers monster; Ragnarok. The Allies had been hearing rumors about it for years now, it was something Hitler and his Thule cronies has found buried somewhere near Germany's northern border. They supposedly spent years studying it, trying to gain something from it, while Hitler spun his tales of possessing the means to bring about Ragnarok on his enemies. Intelligence thought it was a hoax, empty boasting from a man everyone outside of Germany believed to be insane, but that was before spies managed to secure a photo of it. It was asleep then, or in some form of suspended animation, but it was there; three times the height of a man, two black horns towering above its head, the skin reported to be red as blood, a great pair of leathery wings on its back and four eyes placed not it's forehead. Intelligence thought it was dead and felt completely safe that Hitler didn't posses the means to change that. But now Linda Blake can see Hitlers usurper; Vandal Savage has brought the creature to life.

She decides this was a time to ignore orders as she runs to her plane and prepares to take off. As she straps herself in she can see them coming closer, either the creature couldn't retaliate or simply didn't bother to.

"_Zind… zzz… Oracle… what… zzz… doing?" _Her radio squawks as she starts the engine.

"Taking off, it's the Ragnarok creature." Zinda replies even if she is puzzled, she recognized Oracle somehow, but she can't recall who it was but the image of several computer screens flash by her eyes as she heads down the runway.

They are almost over the island as she lifts off the runway.

"_Lady Blackhawk, what the devil are you doing?! I told you to stay put!" _Blackhawk barks over the radio.

"Some other time, Blackhawk." She replies as she strafes the creature, but the two or three hit's just appear to bounce off its hide.

"_Get back on the ground, that's an order!"_ Blackhawk barks as they pass over the runway. _"We got this!" _He says as he dives down in front of the creature, only for it to return fire with a beam of red light coming from it's eyes that strikes Blackhawk's plane blowing it to smithereens to the shouts and complaints from the others.

Olaf I the next to go as the creature turns its head and repeats the treatment on his plane, sending him crashing into their barracks. Hans and Stanislau are apparently just smashed out of the sky as if a great invisible weight had landed on them. Chuck, out of his mind with rage and grief resorts to take the creature head on and flies straight into it, bringing them both to the ground.

"_Hope we got it." _Weng mutters over the radio as he and Zinda circle the wreckage at the start of the runway. _"NO! NO! GET AWAY! AAAARRRGGGG…!" _He suddenly shouts and screams as he looses control of his plane. _"GET THEM OFF! THEY ARE ALL OVER ME! HEL…!" _He doesn't finish his cry as he crashes into the jungle.

"WENG? WENG!" Zinda shouts as she looks down on Chuck's wreckage and sees the creature stroll out of the inferno. She circles around and opens up with everything she has, but the creature just stops and watches her. Zinda keeps the trigger down, not noticing that the guns have stopped firing before she realizes she has lost control of her plane.

The monster just holds out its hand and her plane slows down and heads towards it to stop completely a foot away from it. Zinda quickly pops open her cockpit and fires several shots at the creature's head with her pistol, but the bullets just bounce off and she is quickly out of ammunition.

"_Time for you to run away little girl. Tell your masters who did this. And know the end of all things mortal is now." _Zinda collapses in her seat from the pain in her mind.

When she is able to think and see again, she is far over the sea and the radio is screaming at her to come back, accusing her of cowardice and half a dozen other things she can barely hear as she turns in her seat to look back at Blackhawk Island, now a tiny dot on the horizon. There is a flash, and Zinda is left to watch the mushroom cloud rise high above the ocean, the radio transmits only static.

_Zatanna:_

She is at her wits end, everything had gone wrong and everyone was laughing at her. This was supposed to have been her biggest performance of her carrier, half-time performance at the Superbowl, with thousands of live spectators and millions back home. And she had spent a month preparing for this show, getting everything ready, making sure she had all the props, that the lights were in order and that her mind was in order.

She made her appearance in a cloud of smoke and to the applause of the audience. And then, first the lights shorted out for a moment only seconds into her performance and continued to play up, even worse, none of her tricks, genuine or magical worked the way she wanted them to. Sleight of hand tricks where she dropped the item or didn't hide them properly, pulling stuff and items out of her hat either failed entirely or came out the wrong way, like the dove that came out her mouth instead. People were booing at first and then started laughing as she continued to try and get something to work or for someone to rush in and stop her. Eventually she snapped, close to tears she tried to make herself vanish, only for all of her clothes to vanish, leaving her butt naked on the stage and the laugh of everyone watching.

And worse still, she was the main show that was supposed to floor the audience after her assistant of normally limited talent and clumsy execution had warmed them all up, and she had pulled off all of her tricks flawlessly.

_Beastboy:_

He's standing on the shore with his new friend and watches his parents sail down the jungle river. They had found her wandering around the jungle a few days ago looking for her own family. Garfields father didn't even know there were other people in his area and he worried that she had been abandoned in the jungle because of how she looked. Around here he knew abnormal children were usually disposed of in the wilds in this manner, and she was certainly abnormal with her red skin and four yellow eyes. He had further speculated the change had only come recently due to her age.

"You miss them already?" She asks him as if knowing he always had a small fear of them not coming back.

"They will be back." He replies.

"Are you sure?" She continues, making him look at her in question. "Mine didn't."

"Sure I'm sure." He smirks confidently.

She smirks a little as the first shout of alarm reaches them.

_Cyborg:_

"Get away from her you freak!" Victor's nice day was just spoiled when a guy looking exactly like him had shown up and pushed him away from Sarah, a girl he had went to school with.

"What the hell man?!" Victor asks as he pushes the other guy back as Sarah suddenly screams making him look at her in confusion before he sees his hands turn to metal and circuits.

"See, a freak like you scares people, get lost!" The double snap angrily as Sarah runs over to hide behind him.

"Thank heaves you came Victor." Sarah mutters.

"Sarah… I'm Victor." Cyborg tries.

"Really?" The double asks. "Pff. Look at you! You ain't no man. Your all metal and plastic." He ays and points at Victor. "Real man ain't made of that! You wanna be a man, get rid of it!"

"But… I'd die without them?"

"Ha! Then you ain't no real man." The double smirks as a second pair of eyes opens on his and Sarah's foreheads.

_Black Canary:_

"Stop! Please stop it!" She shouts while covering her ears as the phantoms swirl around her, phantoms of Oliver, of Roy, of her friends and loved ones, even her long dead mother, the first Black Canary. All of them taunting her, blaming her for their deaths and her many failings in their eyes.

"A brick would be more of use with a phone than you." Oracle hisses as she drifts by.

"Unworthy." Lady Shiva moans as she passes.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Roy demands as his famished ghost drifts away, bearing all the marks of a deceased junkie.

"Stop! STOP IT!" Dinah cries as she lets loose her cry, blasting the phantoms away leaving her alone to sink to her knees.

"It is all your fault." Green Arrow whispers from the dark as the phantoms come back.

"You know honey, all of this would go away, with this." Dinah looks up as a very solid looking Roulette who holds up a tiny transmitter, the same kind she got from the League, the same kind Roulette used to control her. "What's the worst that could happen?" Roulette asks with a smirk.

_Manhunter:_

"Your Honor, you can't be serious about this?!" Kate Spencer shouts in protest as the judge, a shady individual had just ordered the release of every single person Kate Spencer had put behind bars and ordered every single one of those she had helped to avoid prison to be arrested and jailed.

"I am very serious Kate Spencer aka Manhunter! You're a vigilante and every single piece of evidence you have brought before the courts are useless! Officers, take her away!" The judge shouts. "And Kate is grabbed from behind by two police officers.

"Get off me!" Kate shouts and fights back as the judge just smiles while a pair of eyes shine under the wig, all the while the inmates laugh and the arrested wail.

_Wonder Woman:_

Diana awakens to the cries of seagulls and the sound of the ocean though its smell is mixed with smoke. To her it smells like home, but the smoke makes her bolt upright. To her horror, she is home, but Themyscira is nothing but a scorched ruin now. Diana quickly takes to the skies to get a better view and find out where her people were had gone, but there is no trace of them. There is no movement within the city and there are no bodies lying in the street. With more urgency, Diana zooms into the palace, passing the scorched throne room with the defaced statue of Athena before she reached the open passage leading to Dooms Door.

Arriving in the vast cavern, Diana can tell something is wrong here as well, there is no tracks around her to indicate the presence of the Amazon army and at the far end of the cavern is a tiny yellow light. Flying to the Door, Diana finds yet another mystery; a beam of light stands before the Door that is left gaping open and dark. Within the beam of light lies a helmet Diana has no trouble recognizing, it is the one that belongs to Hades. Diana lifts he item out of the ash that buried left half of it, only to find the buried half to bear a puncture mark just under where the horn was mounted. In her heart, despite all the pain he had caused her, her mother and her people, Diana is still saddened; as she realizes the helmet marked the place where Hades made his final stand.

"Rest well Lord Hades." She mutters as she puts the helmet down where she found it, though she wasn't sure who could have done this or what his death would mean. Then she looks at Dooms Door and wonders if the other side held some kind of clue and opts to investigate. She stops before the portal, feeling uneasy in the face of the gaping emptiness and the chill she feels coming from it. Instead of entering she puts a hand through first, but barely holds it in for a second before she pulls it to herself again due to the immense cold that had kissed it. While she massages her hand to get the warmth back into it, she is filled with dread and confusion; Tartarus was not supposed to feel like that. "I have to know." She mutters to herself as she gets out her Lasso and ties one end around her own waist and the other around a column before she puts on foot through the portal along with her head and almost falls through as she puts it down. She is quick to yank herself back, shivering if cold she collapses on her hands and knees before the Door.

"It can't be… It's not possible." She stammers as she tries to think of some other explanation, that Tartarus had simply been moved or that the Door now lead somewhere else. But deep down she fears the reality is that Tartarus was no more, someone had done the unspeakable and sent the mighty prison crashing into the endless depths of the Abyss, along with everyone in it.

"_Champion… come quickly… save us!" _Diana snaps her head up at the voice of Athena as it rings, tired, scared and desperate in her head.

"Goddess, where are you? I will be there as soon as I can." Diana replies.

"_Athens… please hurry!" _The goddess replies and Diana leaves the island only a moment later.

_Dr. Fate_

He keeps chanting, he has to in order to keep himself and Nightwing safe and he can't stop, not now that she had become aware of them.

"I believe I might have to congratulate you Mister Nelson, sending all those people against me, people you knew wouldn't stand a chance." The voice of Carnage reaches him, making him look into the night that surrounds him and Nightwing only to see the demon materialize out of the darkness in front of him, placing her hands on her back and causally walking towards them, he keeps chanting. "And now you proud and powerful mage, sit in there, doing nothing while others are loosing their minds within mine." She says as she stops in front of him before taking out a hand and pokes a finger at the barrier that's separating her from him, caring nothing for the small sparks of power that flies from the shield.

"Tell me something Dr. Fate; do I scare you? Do you normally fear me whenever I have visited your tower? When I've gone on missions with Zatanna and you? Does it concern you about what could happen when I've shared a pot of tea with Inza?" Kent can't help it, but just for a fraction of a second he reacts to the mention. Carnage reacts instantly and lashes out with a beam of black power, but Fate just manages to resume his chanting and the attack bounces off the barrier, while part of his mind knows his weakness just made it all worse.

"Hmm. Other means appear to be needed then." Carnage rumbles. "Ah yes." She says to herself before she opens a portal to somewhere else and stands in front of it for a few moments with closed eyes. She then relaxes for a second before she quickly reaches into the portal and pulls a startled Inza through it. "Hi Inza." Carnage smirks at her.

_Nightwing:_

"This is not good." He says to himself as he regards his surroundings. He had been expected to end up in the same place they always ended up in when entering Raven's head, with Azerath hanging in the sky and the stone path in front of him. But right now, all he can see is white, the sky is white above him and around him is a strangely curving hill landscape that's oddly flat between the two ridges in front of him.

It takes him some effort to climb the hill behind him before he can get a full view of the place he's in, but only finds that he is standing on an outcrop of some kind that stands alone in a world devoid of features and color.

"RAE?!" He shouts. "RAVEN!" He tries again, but there's not even an echo. "ANYONE?" He shouts as he turns around and starts walking across the ridge to the other end. He stops three quarters of the way as he thought he felt a slight tremor in the ground before moving on, the last stretch he notes the ground seems slightly different, as if it was softer somehow. "Nothing." He sighs at the sight that greets him. "Wish Fate or J'onn were here." He mutters while thinking about what to do now, as he takes a wrong step, he looses his footing and everything suddenly happens very fast as he slides down the slope before being launched into the air as it suddenly stops, only his training saves him as he gets hold of the edge to stop him from falling to his doom. "What the... ?" He stops trying to climb back up as he looks at what he couldn't see from above. From where he is hanging he can see purple hair and gray skin an looking down he finds Raven lying with closed eyes and of simply gigantic proportions. It wasn't an outcrop at all he had spent the last hour on, it was Raven.

Richard is quick to get out a grapple and attach it to the line running from his left arm and begins lowering himself, knowing that to Raven he would be no bigger than a millimeter and possibly look like a tiny spider.

"Rae!" He shouts. "RAE! Wake up!" He shouts, but Raven remains still making him realize she probably couldn't even hear him with the difference in size. _"Barking flea." _He thinks and lowers himself as far as his line allows him before he has it release the grapple to fall the last few feet to land on Raven's nose, getting only a groan from her. _"I have to do something more if I am going to wake her." _He thinks as he readies another grapple before he picks out all of his smoke grenades and walks to the edge of Raven's nose and waits. He hurls the pellets as Raven starts to inhale, sucking them in, before he fires his grapple at her shoulder and pulls himself away as the pellets do their thing.

Raven sniffs slightly before Nightwing grabs hold of the cloak and then it happens. "ACHOO!" Raven's sneeze and abrupt awakening forces Nighwing to hold on for dear life as she sits up and sneezes again while looking bleary eyed and confused, while Nightwing has to shift his hold as she moves in order to remain hanging.

"Wha…?" Raven mutters as she looks across her empty surroundings and is seemingly struck with an unhappy reminder.

"_Have to be quick before she lies down again." _Nightwing thinks as he pulls out a flare and fires it across Raven's face.

"What?" Raven blinks as the tiny flare passes her eyes, making her look to the side but finds nothing, Nightwing fires another straight up into the air, making her look down to the tiny spec hanging on her shoulder.

"HI RAE!" Richard shouts and waves, hoping her acute hearing would now be able to hear him.

"Richard?" Raven asks in bewilderment as she lifts a hand up that he can jump into, she has to strain her eyes to see him. "How? Why are you so small?" Richard is nearly blown off her palm by her words, making him bounce over the many lines that makes up her hand print. "Sorry." She mutters as she lifts her hand so she won't be exhaling onto it.

"RAE, WE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" He shouts while noting that he was going to be sore after that tumble.

"Tell me about it… I can't get out of this place." She replies.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **What is Carnage's goal? Will the League escape? What is real? All that and more in Carnage Victorious!


	32. Carnage Victorious, pt 1

_Superman:_

He is keeping his anger and grief over the loss of Lois in check, but only just, and only because he knows he has to find out who took his wife and his city away from him.

He blasts through the ceiling and into the sky, he needs to be away from this place, and eventually comes to a halt high above the Earth where he lands on a passing satellite. He holds his breath and listens, blotting out the whirring noise of the satellite and hopes someone is saying something. But to his dread, there is nothing to be heard of voices from the planet below him, but then he hears the deep 'thump' of something. He waits and is rewarded with the 'thump' returning again, steady and powerful the thumping noise follows a set rhythm and Superman recognizes it as a heartbeat and one from something huge.

Knowing that he may be closer to an answer, Superman returns to Earth, burning a streak of white across the sky as he flies towards his destination; the Himalayas. He arrives in the cloud free region and feels he has to stop to comprehend what he is seeing.

Landing on the peak called Ama Dablam and looking towards Mount Everest north of him, a vast valley opens up before him before the mountains rise once more to top at the peak called Lhotse at the bottom of the valley while Everest rises behind it. Normally this place would be filled with sharp rocks and little in the form of vegetation along with the streams of freezing water running down from the mountains. But the sight that greets Superman is a valley that's covered in human skulls and bones while streams of blood runs between the remains, giving the place a horrid stink.

And at the far end of the valley, using the mountains themselves as its throne, sits a demon of gigantic proportions. It's humanoid and female, but it has the legs of a beast and tiny clouds seems to form around the towering onyx horns that rise above it's head that's otherwise covered by long gray hair. It's wearing a dark suit of armor that covers its chest and upper legs, but leaves its head and arms free. On it's face is set four glowing eyes.

"_So, you return."_ The flat, rumbling, voice of the demon echoes in Superman's head. _"Perhaps a little more willing to listen."_

"_Who are you?" _Superman sends back guessing it was using telepathy.

"_Hmm, appears the blow rattled your memory." _The demon replies more to itself than to him. _"So you may also have forgotten my offer?"_

"_Answer me!" _Superman sends back as he takes off towards the demon, knowing that with the difference in size it wouldn't be able to react fast enough and he flies straight into its head. The collision is as sudden as it would have been devastating, but instead of harming the demon, Superman feels the pain shoot up his arms and body as he smashes himself into an object that doesn't move. He blacks out for a few seconds before he feels himself crash into the ground, having fallen thousands of feet.

He comes to himself amongst the skulls between the demon's feet. _"You wear my patience Kal-El, look around you and see the futility of fighting me." _The demon continues as Superman sits up and realizes what it meant. Around him lie the remains of people he can recognize. The long peaked shape of J'onn's head lies to his right, between his feet lies the broad and partially crushed skull of Mongul, on a stake further down the slope is the remains of Darkseid himself impaled and it goes on and on. Superman can see the remains of his friends and colleagues lie here, mixing their bones with their foes the powerful and the meek. He even spots the remains of Lobo and Doomsday amongst the remains.

As much as his rage is rising, Superman knows he will have to play for time in hopes of finding some weakness the others hadn't. And he flies up to have the demon's face in front of him. "What offer?"

"_You can have all of this back, your adopted world and all who you wish to dwell on it, restored with no memory of the horrors I inflicted on them. But you will have to offer something to me in return."_

"What about you?" Superman asks. "And what do I have to do?"

"_I will depart; there is nothing left for me here." _The demon replies. _"As for what you must do." _It continues and moves one massive arm from it's resting place to hold its palm upwards. As Superman watches, some of the bones from the valley beneath fly up to it and begin assembling themselves into four skeletons. When they are complete, they begin to glow red and the tissue and muscles grow onto them from out of nowhere before they are finally covered in skin. Superman recognizes most of them, despite states of undress and wild looks they have; one is Lex Luthor, the second is Victor Zsaz, the Joker just curls up into a ball and giggles, the last one however just looks around himself in bewilderment as long brown hair grows on his head. _"Prince Uxas of Apokalips. All you have to do Superman, to restore your world and all you hold dear; is kill them."_

_Green Lantern_

"_Ring power levels at 50%."_ The ring responds as the Moon comes into view of John Steward, still slowing down from his hasty trip back from Oa.

"Green Lantern to Justice League." John says, hoping that the diversity of the League could do what the Lanterns couldn't, but his call isn't responded to. "John Steward calling the Justice League, answer me!" He barks, but still gets no reply. He sees why when he passes over the Moon and spots the Watchtower. "Scan for life." He tells his ring as he stops before the station, now half melted away by the looks of it.

"_No life forms detected."_ The ring replies, confirming Johns fears, who ever had been on board had most likely burnt to death or been exposed to the countless breaches in the outer hull.

"Scan for abnormal concentration of emotional energies." He says and turns towards Earth.

"_Located; high outlet of emotional energy. Location; Atacama Desert." _It says as John heads for South America.

"At least there won't be anyone around."He mutters to himself as he passes through the thin atmosphere over the Andes and heads over the Atacama.

It doesn't take him long to find his quarry, to him it looks humanoid, only three times the height of a man and seemingly composed of absolute darkness, but seemingly engulfed in multicolored flames. Then it seems to strike the ground of the empty desert causing a massive tremor to pass through the region.

John shouts as he strikes, just before his beam connects with it, it turns to look at him with four shining eyes.

_Flash_

"Flash…" Wally looks up from his seat in the Hall of Justice cantina he's not sure how long he's been sitting here, but his idea was that if he stayed here long enough, someone would notice him.

"Who's there?" He asks, failing to recognize the voice.

"Oh, no one important." The disembodied voice replies but it sounds amused enough for Flash to realize it.

"Hold on, you're the one who who's done this to me!" He says.

"Perhaps." The voice replies. "Now, I gotta go, got some other stuff to do."

"Hey hold on! You got me, and you've gotten me good, isn't this the time you reveal who you are and all that?" Flash asks hoping to entice his foe to reveal themselves as they often did in situations like this. It was a thing for villains that transcended power, no matter how powerful or petty, villains just couldn't resist gloating. And Flash knew he had to be dealing with someone powerful, tampering with time or the Speedforce was a proof of that.

"Now why would I do something like that? You might escape, like you heroes always do." The voice replies, but continues to sound amused.

"Oh come on, you know I am not Batman and I am not going to figure it out on my own." Flash replies.

"You're right, you're not." The voice replies. "And perhaps that's your problem, you never had someone like me. Someone that nullifies that amazing speed of yours."

"Ah, yeah, guess that's true. But I have Zoom, and Captain Cold does have that field of his now." Wally continues, hoping he could gain something from this but only receives soft rumbling laughter as a reply.

"Ah yes, the man who controls his own time using it to imitate speed and a fool with his gadgets. You misunderstand, I control all time."

"Err… ok." Flash replies while drawing a blank, he doesn't remember anyone having that kind of power. "So, you sure you don't want to give me a name? You know, something that can be put in the files?"

"Don't worry, your friends will have one; left on your aged corpse." The voice replies and Wally has the sense of something leaving him as several people zoom past him.

_Martian Manhunter_

"Who… are you?" He asks as he sweats in the heat and his own fear in the presence of the burning entity he had seen pass through the outer hull of his prison.

"I am a friend." It says with a calm voice of a woman. "Things are bleak and it has it's hooks in you, hoping that you will be powerless now."

"It?" J'onn asks.

"The demon, you weren't prepared for its attack and it pulled you all in." The being replies. "This isn't real J'onn, but it is not in your mind either, it's in ours."

"Ours?" J'onn asks as he tries to beat down his own paralyzing fear as his thoughts connects the dots, this was why he couldn't remember anything about how he got here and knowing that something was inside his mind.

"The demon and I are one, but my whole self has been subdued, what I am is only a shade of what should be. I have not the power beyond appearing as I do, or things would be much worse for you." J'onn nods but remains curled up, he understands it, this thing was a subconscious construct and had to remain as it is or whatever the demon was would become aware of it. "The others were pulled in as well and some are playing into its hands."

"We are under assault." J'onn says to himself.

"You are, and without your help, everything might be lost." The being replies.

"If that is true… how can I trust you?" J'onn asks, fearing that the being was not what it presented itself as.

The being seems to lower it's eyes at the mention and moves towards him, he closes his eyes as it seems to cover him with it's fire. His mind becomes alight with panic, fearing the stinging touch of the fire and the smell of his own burning flesh, but he quickly realizes that he feels nothing but pleasant warmth, sorrow and determination. _"…you know what to do."_ The words ring in his head as he opens his eyes and finds the being gone.

"_I do." _J'onn replies as he looks at the window and into the face of his own fear that needed to be strangled before he could act.

_Starfire_

Starfire is crying as she blasts through space, but it's not out of grief now, it is pure rage that makes her do it. The palace hadn't contained bodies with neat holes in them like the rest of the city, most of it had contained nothing at all, save for the throne room. The throne room had been a slaughterhouse, one of those things Starfire had seen in Earth movies. She didn't wish to think of what she saw there or think about what Galfore and his subjects had gone through, but she can't stop remembering the sound of her own boots sticking to the gore-drenched floor or the smell and certainly not the image of Galfore himself, seated on his throne with his chest and torso open and empty and his remaining eye looking at her with a look of sadness and pain he was powerless to stop. When Starfire had fled the palace, Blackfire had disappeared, leaving a message written in blood: 'The pizza will be served as you arrive.' Starfire knew what this meant and only so few knew her enough to know it as well she'd know and so she is flying as fast as she can, towards Jump City and the monster she used to call her closest friend that is a girl.

_Huntress_

She is sitting in an alley, trying to catch her breath and having discarded the part of her cape that gave the hood it's blocky form.

"Oh God…!" She groans and leans on the wall as the pains from her swollen stomach returns. "Oh God... what's happened to me?" She asks herself, still failing to come up with an answer to her situation and how she apparently jumped several months ahead in her pregnancy in only an hour or so.

"_Helena." _A flat voice appears in her head.

"Who?" Huntress asks and looks around herself but sees no one in the garbage filled alley.

"_Don't be afraid of us, we wish only to help, step into the light." _The voice answers as a point appears as a white spec before it grows rapidly to the size of a grown man and she gets to her feet. _"Come, take my hand, all will be well."_

Unsure about what to do and if this was even real or not, something tells her to trust this other person and she steps forwards to take the hand before being led through the portal.

She is almost blinded by the light on the other side, but as her vision clears she finds herself under a bright sky and amongst soaring stone and glass structures and surrounded by a group of people. Men and women wearing mostly concealing blue robes with beaked hoods. The one whose hands she is holding is dressed in a similar manner, but unlike the others, nothing can be seen under her hood. "Welcome Helena, to Azerath."

_Hawkgirl_

"Let me out! Please!" Shayera screams as she batters her fists against the lid of the coffin she been trapped in for far too long. "PLEASE!" She screams again and strikes with both hands. Much to her surprise the lid flies off with the blow and she is nearly blinded by the light.

"Okaayy…" She says as she sits up and is met with an endless sea of sand under a burning sun. "How did I get here?" She asks herself as she tries to work out how long she was trapped, which couldn't have been any longer than a moment or two. "Hawkgirl to Watchtower?" She tries but there's only static in her ear. "Watchtower come in?" She tries again but the lack of a response makes her sigh and has her take to the sky to see if she could see anything.

The only thing she sees in the endless sea of sand is a single chariot pulled by two black horses with a single rider at the reigns. It is heading away from her position at first, but then it turns towards her. She swoops down to meet him, knowing he was the best chance of knowing where she was. But the knot in her stomach grows with the closing of the distance between them, as her sharp eyes identify him as a dark skinned man, wearing only a golden skullcap and neck guard. She stops as she sees his face that light up when he comes closer.

"Hail Queen Chayera! What are you doing out here this afternoon?" The man Shayera recognizes, not as John Steward, though the resemblance is uncanny, but as Washa-Ri from the stored logs of the absorbachron Carter Hall found.

"_This isn't good." _She thinks to herself as he comes closer and slows down. "Ah… I am not your queen, I might look like her but I am not." She says knowing that it would be difficult to convince him of that unless they met Chayera.

"Oh? If you are not, did you happen to steal her clothes then?" Washa-Ri asks with a smile on his face as if she was just joking.

"Her what…?" Shayera asks as she looks down herself by reflex, she knew she had entered the warehouse in her usual yellow two piece set, but as she looks down she sees her bare legs poking out of a white shirt, sandals on her feet and now that she realizes it, the weight of a helmet on her head. "How…?" She asks before she suddenly feels faint and blacks out for a moment only to find her lying on her back with Washa-Ri leaning over her, looking concerned.

"My Queen, are you well?" He asks.

"I'm… not." She manages feeling as if something was trying to tell her something, but she can't remember what. "Take me home."

"Of course, hang tight." Washa-Ri replies and picks her up to take her away. Out of the corner of her eye Chayera thinks she sees a figure standing on top of a nearby dune, as she tries to turn and focus on it the wind kicks up the sand around it and blows it away with it.

_Lady Blackhawk_

Zinda is not sure if she is seeing what she is seeing through the glass surrounding her cockpit. Before her is a city on the American west coast, according to her navigational systems. What's wrong about it is how it looks with its towering buildings of glass and steel of a size that rivaled the height of the Empire State Building in New York and that was the only building of its kind, she knew that much.

She passes over a suspension bridge that connects the northern and southern half of the city and spots the weirdest building yet. A solitary multi-story structure built on an island in the middle of the bay shaped like a T.

"_Unidentified craft, identify yourself and be prepared to be escorted." _ Her radio squawks as she passes over the strange building.

"This is BH-07, I have clearance number 2518630089. I am low on fuel, I don't know where the landing strip is and I need a secure line to the Pentagon." Zinda replies as she spots what she guesses are the escorts, just two tiny specs in the sky to her right.

"_That's a negative BH-07. Proceed to Jump City International Airport, bearing course south-southeast, runway 05 will be made clear for you."_

"It is urgent I speak with Colonel Tyson of Overseas Command." Zinda replies guessing she was talking to a civilian.

"_That is a negative BH-07, you are to proceed to Jump City International Airport."_

"Listen you, it is urgent I speak with Colonel Tyson and you are disrupting military efforts." Zinda almost barks back, she hates civilian air traffic controllers since they always made everything so difficult. Then there is a shriek as her escorts blast past her, almost causing her to dive to the side. "What the…?!" Se shouts as she looks after the jets that begins circling her much slower plane. "What the devil?!" She asks out loud because the Blackhawks were supposed to be flying the fastest and most advanced fighter planes in the war.

"_Proceed to the landing zone, the authorization to shoot if necessary has been given." _The controller continues.

_Zatanna_

She is still a deer in the headlights as her assistant runs up on the stage and wraps her in one of her spare cloaks before pulling her away. Zatanna always thought the concealing blue cape and hood that covered much of her assistant's face and the robe she wore underneath sent he wrong impression to the audience, but then again her assistant wanted to be taken seriously professionally and she wanted her craft to be the same way. Secretly Zatanna had worried she was moving into areas of magic that wasn't fit for an audience and more worryingly that her free time studies would get her into serious trouble one day.

"What happened up there Zee?" She asks as she has Zatanna sit down on a crate.

"I… Don't know." Zatanna replies with a sigh.

"Right… Stay here and I'll see if I can save the day." Her assistant says before leaving, making a knot form in Zatanna's stomach, because she feared she would do just that.

"That's it… my career is down the drain." Zatanna says to herself before she hears the beating of wings and looks up to spot a large black bird sitting on the rig above her.

"Interesting, so you do fear her." A voice says and makes Zatanna look back up at the bird that just remains sitting there.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asks.

"That s unimportant, what is important is that you realize that this is not real. The last month of your life you remember as preparation for this event has never happened and that you are currently playing into the hands of your adversary." The bird replies though it's beak doesn't move.

"What adversary?" Zatanna asks as her suspicion grows.

"My other side. My time is up, search your mind Zatanna, but be quick or you will die of hypothermia as your body lies freezing on the Himalayan slopes." The bird says before it takes off.

"Wait!" Zatanna shouts after it, but it is already gone and a roar of approval from the crowd outside reaches her. "Right on cue…" She says as the reminder of her own failure hits her, the realization comes a second later. "That's it!"

_Beastboy_

He is running all over the place, unable to make heads or tails of himself, or the many animals he just instinctively changes into after he had seen his parent's boat disappear over the edge of the waterfall down the river from their camp. His father had taken him over to look at it when they arrived here, and he knew it was at least a hundred feet down.

Meanwhile his friend was just standing watching him go berserk, he doesn't notice the thin smile playing out over her face.

_Cyborg_

"No matter how much of me is steel and plastic! I'm still more man than you'll ever be!" Victor shouts, out of his mind with rage at his own double. It had gone from taunting him to pushing and finally attacked him with an old branch. But against the cybernetically enhanced Victor Stone, the double had stood no chance when Victor flipped and had quickly ended up in a bear hug. "YOU HEAR ME! I AM A MAN!" Victor roars as he holds the double off the ground before tightening his grip and is rewarded with the sound of breaking bones and the double slumps down over his shoulder.

_Black Canary_

"Come on honey, I promise you'll keep winning." Roulette smirks as Dinah has been driven to her knees by the relentless barrage of accusations from the phantoms. "And I guarantee these will go away." She continues while waving at the ghosts.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Roy cries.

"Useless." Someone else adds.

"Stubborn as a mule." Huntress continues.

"Go away, please…" Dinah sobs.

"He is the key Dinah, you know the truth." A familiar flat voice adds, but Dinah doesn't hear it.

_Manhunter_

"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" The judge roars and bangs her hammer uselessly as Spencer brawls with the guards that's trying to subdue her.

Kate does a backflip onto the shoulders of one guard before leaping onto the judges stand and pushes her over. "What the hell?! You're no judge!" Kate asks as she sees the red skinned woman appear under the wig that's fallen off. "This isn't real."

The other woman just hisses at her and everything goes black for Kate Spencer.

_Wonder Woman_

Diana could see from afar that things were going badly in Athens as the flies across the ocean, like Themyscira it has been covered in smoke and fires, but she can't see or hear any signs of an ongoing struggle.

"_Goddess, where are you?"_ She asks as she heads toward the Acropolis. As she flies over it, she spots a lone figure leaning her against one of the columns of the Acropolis. "Goddess, I am here." Diana says as she is quick to arrive by Athena's side as the deity clutches a wound in her gut looking terribly pale.

"Diana…" Athena replies without moving very much before Diana has her sit down. "What have you done… to bring such a thing to us…" She mutters.

"What do you mean? Did I cause this?" Diana asks in confusion as she takes a look at the wound after moving Athena's hand without any resistance, finding the hole in the goddess to leak light rather than blood.

"You did." A flat voice replies behind Diana, getting an angered grunt out of the wounded goddess as Diana turns to find a figure in a midnight blue cloak and hood that hides her features. "Stand aside, I am not finished with her yet." Diana needs no more to attack the stranger, only to get swatted aside and through the ancient temple's outer wall. "Now, where were we?" She asks Athena who huffs and wheezes as she tries to get her dying body to move as the figure walks over to her. "Ah yes." She says before vanishing in a puff of smoke while Athena is lifted into the air before she takes off.

"Goddess!" Diana cries as she races after her. It is as the flies she sees it, seemingly not fully manifested yet but colossal in size, with a human upper body but with four crab-like legs to support it as they span without effort the most of the city below, and with four arms, one pair longer than the others and it's head crowned with a large fleshy plate that reaches out behind it like a huge fan.

Diana pulls out her lasso and throws it to wrap around Athena's legs in hopes of stopping her. The resistance the creature feels draws its attention to her. _"Do let go Diana, she is mine to claim." _Diana hears the voice of the stranger in her head an instant before she feels like she crashes into a solid concrete wall, but her grip remains on her lasso. _"It is too late for her Diana. But come, I desire your company."_ Instantly the crushing pressure disappears in favor of a push in the back that catches Diana off guard and sents her flying towards the creature along with Athena.

"NO! Goddess!" Diana cries as she looses her grip on the lasso, and is left to watch the deity hit the creatures chest before being sucked into it, leaving only the Lasso sticking out. "Monster!" She shouts as she is carried up to the creature's head.

"_Finally you see."_ The the creature replies with an oddly satisfied tone in its voice as Diana looks at it before she recognizes the red skinned face of Raven.

"Raven?"

"_Indeed." _Raven replies without her lips moving, Diana only just feels it closing around her ankle before she has to try and fight off her own lasso as it starts to ensnare her. But for all her efforts, the Lasso of Truth is unbreakable and is as long as it's needed to be and after a few moments, Diana is nearly immobilized. _"There. Comfy?" _

"Why are you doing this? What happened to you?" Diana asks.

"_I am cleaning my house, and it pleases me you've come." _Raven replies before she starts to move, caring nothing for the damage her legs is causing the city beneath them as they push over and crush whatever is in their way. _"I have simply realized where I should be and what I needed to do."_

"And what's that?" Diana asks though she has already guessed it.

"_This world is mine, to do as I please. I am in the middle of removing the rebels who think otherwise?"_

"And what of our sisters?!" Diana asks, knowing her people would have resisted this Raven.

"_Traitors reward, look down." _Raven replies with indifference, Diana slowly does so, afraid of what she would see, and under Raven's massive legs they all hang lifelessly at the end of many ropes and chains secured to the limbs. _"Rebels will hang until dead, their gods are consumed. So tell me beloved, which are you?"_ Diana's expression turns to grief and rage as she looks up at Raven again.

_Dr. Fate_

"Kent?" Inza croaks as she tries to breathe as she dangles over the ground in Carnages grip.

"Oh he can't reply, not if he wants to stay alive." Carnage hisses into her ear. "Imagine how we can put that to the test." What Carnage doesn't notice is how Fate looks up and his eyes flash and suddenly Inza is within the sphere chanting while Fate makes ready outside of it. "Clever."

"You go too far Carnage. Bellum!" Fate shouts and a great yellow ankh appears above Carnage before crushing her into the ground underneath them. "We knew that facing you were a risk this day, do not test our means!" He says as the ankh dissipates.

"Test?" Carnage asks as she gets back up. "Oh… I intend to tear you all asunder. BURN!" She shouts and a wave of fire rushes towards Fate who has a shield spring into being in front of him.

"More than most, Raven has instructed us in how to deal with you." Fate continues calmly. "Ezzir!" He pushes he hand forwards and Carnage is knocked off her feet by an invisible blow to her head.

"Has she?" Carnage asks. "Oh, that's rich… she doesn't have that knowledge. I know everything she does!" She continues as Fate's shield comes under the heavy assault of Carnages eye beams, forcing Fate to brace himself. "It's all lies from you Kent Nelson, isn't it?" She asks as she gets up while keeping up the assault. "You know nothing."

"You wouldn't know, Raven erased the memory of what we did." Fate says and the doubt in Carnage eases the pressure from the beams enough for him. "Ezzir!" He shouts again, but as the beams are directed into the sky he blast Carnage away a beam of his own. "Whatever you do Inza, keep chanting." He says to his wife before taking off to engage Carnage that's already returning.

_Nightwing:_

"You have to Rae, this is all in your head." Nightwing shouts from her palm.

"No it isn't… I would have found a way out by now." Raven replies as she sits in the empty space.

"It is. We are the Himalaya's and Carnage is running around in your body." Nightwing continues.

"Carnage is where I keep her." Raven shrugs getting a disbelieving stare from Nightwing before he thinks about it.

"Then explain why I am so small in comparison to you."

"Different dimensions affect us differently. I am a hybrid, you're only human." Raven shrugs, getting a sigh from Nightwing, he hated when she dug her heels in when he knew she was wrong.

"Now you are just being stubborn Rae." He says.

"Stay in here for long enough you'll be the same… It's hopeless, we aren't getting out of here." She continues.

The reply makes Nightwing look at her oddly. _"Oh no." _ He thinks to himself as he realizes it; this isn't Raven, it's a duplicate of some kind. Despite her size and how closely she resembles her, there is no life in her eyes. And Nightwing is sure he was sent here on purpose and that Raven was somewhere else, the question was now how he got to her.

"Mind if you put me down?" He says and the colossus lowers her hand and lets him jump off. He sits down as well and looks up at it, he would have no chance if it turned hostile, so he sets his mind to think instead.

He runs through all the things both Raven, J'onn and Bruce had taught him about the mind. How it worked, how one could blunt parts of it, how one could teach it automatic responses and he thinks back especially to the trip they made to Tartarus almost three years ago. The memory of that place makes him realize he wasn't without power in this place. Like the vision back then had responded to his attack, so must this place follow him to a degree.

"What are you doing?" The construct asks.

"Thinking." Nightwing replies as he closes his eyes and thinks, perhaps the current difference in size was actually himself, thinking he, as an ordinary human, was so much much smaller in comparison to those like Raven who lived on the threshold of divinity. And then he turns his mind away from that, Raven was a person he knew and he knew her so well that the scale of her powers was nothing to her. To her, she was human, she enjoyed being human, she enjoyed running around in an outfit and doing heroics the human way, even if she got hurt and even if she could wave her hand and solve every problem in Gotham. She was as human as he and she was the same size as him. As he opens his eyes again, he smirks in satisfaction, the difference in size was gone but she doesn't appear to have noticed it.

"Thought of a way to get out?" She asks flatly.

"Perhaps, but I am afraid you can't come along for the ride." He replies.

"Figures." The construct sighs and looks down.

"I know you aren't Raven, you are something Carnage left behind to slow me down." Nightwing replies as he closes his eyes again, knowing the construct would now try to act hurt and make him stay. He pushes that image aside and thinks of Raven.

"I am… wait… what are you doing?" It asks, he doesn't open his eyes.

"Leaving." He replies as the place grows colder.

"No… NOOOOO…..!" The construct screams with a changed voice as Nightwing suddenly has a sense of moving with immense speed and the scream disappears behind him.

"_Hold on Rae, I am coming." _He thinks as he feels himself disappear.

_Mount Olympus:_

"Daughter." Zeus, the Sky Father, rumbles as Athena enters his throne room, where he is observing certain events shown on a floating globe of water. "I am concerned."

"You wouldn't have summoned me otherwise Father." Athena replies.

"Your project is failing." Zeus motions at the globe of water. "As I feared it would." Athena takes a look at the scene for a moment. "It is time for it to end."

"I will deal with it if I have to." Athena replies firmly. "Things are not lost."

"Daughter, I only permitted it to continue because it succeeded in what it was made for, but I will not allow it to become a threat. It will be dealt with now, before it becomes unstoppable." Zeus says as he rises from his throne.

"NO!" Athena booms and for a second her eyes turn dark and her skin turns icy blue as she is framed by lightning before she turns back, it is enough to stop the Sky Father. "It is my project, it is not lost and if it ever is, I will be the one to end it!" She rumbles before her voice turns softer. "Mortal plans are already in motion to resolve the current situation. Leave her be father, her fate is more than as our tool."

"You watch her daughter, you watch her closely." Zeus replies as he sits down again and Athena nod before she turns away to leave. "And know when your project has to end… regardless what you feel about it." Athena just stops at the door and turns slightly before answering him.

"I am the Goddess of War and Wisdom; I know what I am doing and what needs and doesn't need to be done. Do not concern yourself with her unless I tell you to. Also, if you fear her so, remember we are not the only ones watching." She says before leaving Zeus to brood, Athena was the only one of his children he tolerated this sort of behavior from, and with good reason.

"_But that does not mean you are in charge."_

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, I will try and get the next bit out faster :) _  
_

**Next chapter: **Who is falling? Who is prevailing? Who is moving in the shadows? And who else has taken notice of the Daughter of Trigon?


	33. Carnage Victorious, pt 2

_Superman:_

"_So Superman, what is your choice?" _The demon rumbles in his head.

"Why have you done this? Why are you offering me this?" Superman asks, a part of him was yelling a him to just do it, he wouldn't personally miss Lex, Zsaz or the Joker and he didn't even know who Uxas was and he was certain the world at large would keep spinning without them as well, if it wouldn't be overjoyed that they were gone.

"_I am an inevitability of all continuous stories like yours, you grow and struggle against your foes and you always win the day. I am the inevitable encounter; a foe you cannot beat without breaking the symbol that is you."_ Superman's stomach drops, he had feared something like this would eventually come his way. First he was doing small miracles, stopping smaller crimes. Then he almost naturally began going up against more and more difficult opponents, and they always seemed to be greater than the last. After he defeated Darkseid on Apokalips, Superman had always been worried that the universe would find something even worse to throw at him. And now it had.

"Why did you have to do this, if I was the one you wanted?" He asks.

"_Fighting you is beneath me, and pointless." _The demon replies. _"I exist to break stories, and yours is not broken in combat. So what will it be Superman? Is your symbol, your morals, worth the life of this world? Are these four not worth the billions? Are they not worth the life of Lois?" _Superman shuts his eyes at the last mention.

"Why them?" He asks and points at the four.

"_Your choice needed not be difficult. Why choose wives and children as lambs when one can choose; monsters, megalomaniacs and lunatics?"_

"Why him then?" Superman asks and points at Uxas, the only one he couldn't recognize, but he knew if he had been taken from Apokalips he would be a piece of work.

"_You do not recognize him?" _The demon asks, though it's tone doesn't change. _"You would know him, if I let him bathe in the netherverse that granted him mastery over the Omega-Force."_

"Darkseid…?" Superman asks in surprise as he looks at the New God, he almost doesn't believe it, the New God of Evil looks no different than a man to him now. But then Superman looks past his appearance, and he sees the monster hiding in that form, the Omega-Force had changed and twisted him but Superman can still see the root of Darkseid lurking within the man. And his mind is made up. "Will anyone else know?"

"_That you do is enough." _The demon replies and Superman closes his eyes.

"I am sorry." He whispers before he opens his eyes again and burns the four away in the blink of an eye. To his horror, the demon only laughs, slow and deep at first but it picks up volume and pace as it becomes filled with red light before it seemingly explodes taking Superman way into darkness.

_Green Lantern:_

"Admirable." The thing rumbles as John struggles in its grasp, he had given his best, he had given his all. But the one blow he landed on it didn't even make it blink and his ring was drained a moment later.

"WHY?!" He shouts at the thing.

"You fascinate me." The thing replies as it puts him down on the ground. "Alone and after seeing what I can do, you still come at me. Admirable, but foolish, perhaps you think you are some kind of hero?" It teases, even if it doesn't seem to have a mouth, John has no trouble imagining smiling at him.

"What are you?" John growls.

"Hmm, that is difficult to say. Perhaps I am best described as what once was before the emotions were shattered, first into the simple entities, then exploited by wretched little creatures." It replies as its grip tightens around his throat for a second before it drops him on the ground and stands up. "It moved. How irritating."

"What moved?" John asks between coughs.

"You have much greater concerns to worry about now hero, with your trinket drained and hundreds of miles to anything resembling water." The creature replies as it smiles at him. "Consider it the reward for getting in my way. Fare well hero, but I doubt you will." It says before it takes off leaving John behind in the vast lifeless desert with the echo of its laughter behind.

_Flash:_

"Time, time… he controls time." Wally mutters as he paces on the outer perimeter of the lawn around the Hall of Justice. "Time and speed… Barry is much better at this stuff." Wally sighs reminded of Barry 's tendency to drop little nuggets of science info he called Flash Facts and right now Wally is certain Barry would have something clever to say as he sits down on an old tree stump.

"Ok Wally, think, people are convinced you can do it." He says to himself. "Speed… Speed is not velocity… Velocity is the rate of change in a position given within a set amount of time and in a set direction. Hmm…" He thinks before his thoughts fall on Zoom, a man whose powers meant he lived outside of the timestream everyone else followed. "Hey, maybe I can break this guy's trick the same way… I just need a boost." He says and gets up before running off to find everyone he knew had a connection to the Speed Force. "Hope they aren't using it right now."

_Martian Manhunter:_

He sits with his face towards the viewing hole and prepares, through meditation, for what he had to. A part of him is seething in anger at the violation, but part of him knows he himself is partially to blame for it. It was after all him that told Raven about his fear of fire and it was him that had tutored her in psionic combat. As he had learned, though suspected, she used her psionic powers in a very blunt fashion, by Martian standards, had she been at a trial to become a Manhunter, she would have been ordered to refine herself. And J'onn had trained with her when he could, hoping she could refine her skills in case she would need something other than brute force.

It was always a risk to teach her, he knew, because the demon inside of her would also learn, but what was important was that she wasn't lost and had subconsciously managed to reach out to him. It is in this knowledge that he feels his anger blunted with a small sense of pride, because it told him how careful she was with the monster and how she had planned for the possibility of it's return. And this construct and the attack on his mind were tricks he had taught her, though not this specific scenario.

He clears his mind of all thoughts and feelings, he needed to be focused to endure what he had to do, one misstep, one stray feeling or thought could spell his doom. He has one small feeling of pride in him, and it is again directed at Raven, because in a way he relished this challenge since it was so rare he truly had one in this field. And he is ready to meet it.

Slowly he disperses the molecules of his body, one by one, they move as he orders them to, spreading them far and thin, making his form transparent before he holds himself steady. As the sphere is tossed around by the pressure and the streams of lava, J'onn needs not to move himself, but he keeps his eyes closed as he burning heat of the depths engulf him.

_Starfire:_

She sees her enemy as she comes out of the clouds hanging over Jump City, draped in her blue cloak and hood, sitting at the Titans regular spot at Mario's with a pizza on the table in front of her as if she was just waiting for a friend like a normal person. The rest of the square in front of Mario's Pizza however is anything but normal; there are no people present, and huge red pentagram has been painted onto most of the road, each point ending in a flaming pile of something that smells like meat and in the center is a another huge pile of pulsing meat that Starfire, to her horror, recognizes as hearts that are all still beating in unison.

Raven looks up at Starfire before greeting her. "Star, I'm so…" She doesn't get to finish as her table is pulverized by a starbolt.

"MURDERER!" Starfire howls as she crashes into the prone Raven and takes them both through the concrete floor and down to the ground where she punches Raven hard in the head before she is blasted off.

"You shouldn't have done that Star." Raven growls as she gets up, holding her head with one hand, in time to teleport aside from Starfire that comes at her again.

"QUIET! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK AGAIN!" Starfire shouts before the majority of Mario's Pizza is reduced to molten rubble by the massive starbolt she sends at Raven. The target of the attack however deflects most of the attack that would have hit her by a erecting a massive plow-shaped barrier in front of her.

"If you would stop that." Raven says calmly as the smoke drifts away and Starfire launches herself at the barrier.

"Why have you done this!" Starfire shouts as she keeps attacking the unyielding wall of will.

"It's a tradition amongst friends from where I am from to celebrate their friendship, like Blorthog." Raven replies and Starfire stops immediately, mortified that Raven had proved Blackfire right, it was Starfire's own fault. But the momentary shock is drowned in the rising tide of anger. "I did all of this; for you." The word echoes in Starfires mind as she shakes with rage.

"Then… I renounce your friendship!" Starfire says before she turns and bombards the piles of hearts with starbolts, destroying most of them.

"NO!" Raven shouts in sudden alarm and pushes Starfire to the ground while running into the square. "What have you done?! I was going to put them back! They wouldn't have known what had happened!"

"What?" Starfire asks in confusion and growing dread at how Raven was running from pile to pile to see if there were anything left she could save.

"That's how it's done! We take them out and keep them alive before we put them back! But now I can't… you killed them… you killed them all!" Starfire just stares at Raven in horror, believing her words to be true, she says nothing as the darkness seems to creep up on her.

_Huntress:_

She is praying again, trying again to understand the reasons why and trying again to find the happiness she had found when she first came to Azerath. She found friends, she found love and she found peace, for a while. Then the day came when she was to give birth and things changed from there. She couldn't remember the event itself, but she knew it had been a girl, a girl with pale skin. And she had not seen her since that day. She had been told it was the prodigal child of a great evil and that its destiny could not permit Helena to be near it.

"Helena?" Helena looks up at the dry voice of Azar, who had been the one to bring her to Azerath, never once had Helena seen her face during the many hours Azar had spent teaching her during her time here. Though those lessons had dwindled to almost nothing after the birth.

"Azar?" Helena asks as the woman kneels beside her, looking up at the altar dedicated to her ancestor, the first Azar. "H-have the council decided on my request."

"Helena, I am so sorry for what I have had to do." Azar replies getting a strange looks from Helena. "This is not real, none of it."

"Azar?" Helena asks in confusion.

"I am not Azar, not even the third, who has been dead for over a decade now." The woman says before she turns herself to face Helena. "Helena I need you to listen; you are living the life memory of another, one I had to engineer in order to make you understand the stakes and what you need to do."

"Do? What are you talking about?" Helena asks in growing confusion.

"Helena, the demon that is a part of me is in your head, it made you think you became pregnant. All of this is in its mind." The woman replies as she gestures at the empty temple around them. "You know the depiction on the wall beside us is one of Azar gazing at the sky, carrying a book? Don't look at it." She continues as Helena was about to turn to confirm it.

"Yes." Helena replies.

"Look closely now at it and you will see something else, one of a warrior impaling a demon with four eyes with a spear." Helena turns to look at the wall behind the altar, but she sees only the faded image of Azar. "Focus Helena, remember your faith in your God for it is the only thing that can help you pierce the illusion." But Helena relents and turns her gaze back to the woman beside her. "You must do this."

"Show me your face." Helena says quietly. "Please."

"I cannot, for you would not be able to comprehend what I am with the loss you've suffered."

"You mean I'd go mad if I did." Helena mutters.

"No, you just wouldn't see anything, your mind just wouldn't accept it." The woman replies.

"Just do it." Helena continues and the other woman sighs before folding her hood back, revealing nothing, there was nothing under the hood. The revelation has Helena look down, worried that she had finally cracked. "Why me? Why has all of this happened to me?"

"Because you are Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, a woman of determination and faith. Determination and faith that you need now to pierce the veils of lies that's placed over your mind. Why this scenario? Because the woman I know you are would never let herself be beguiled by the lies you think you were, and deep down, you know that as well." The invisible woman says before she turns slightly, making her appear as if she was looking from side to side. "You must hurry, pierce the veil, I can do no more. Pierce the veil. Hurry!" The apparition says before she fades away to nothing.

"Huntress…" Helena mutters as if it was a foreign word to her as the memories comes back to her, why she wore the costume, why she took the name, why she went out night after night and what supported her through everything in her life; faith. "Right…" She sighs as her features harden and she turns to the altar and focuses.

_Hawkgirl:_

"Make way for the Queen!" Washa-Ri bellows at the palace staff as he carries Chayera to her chambers where he puts her on her bed before leaving to find a healer.

Her vision is blurring, and she feels sick, she feels wrong in a way. "Was it something I ate?" She mutters to the ceiling before mustering the will to pick off her helmet.

"Technically, something ate you." A voice of a woman replies, making Chayera look up, finding a towering blue-cloaked individual standing in her chamber with its hood up, leaving only a black hole under it. "Now get up."

"What… who are you?" Chayera asks in confusion as she fails to remember anyone looking like this individual. "What right have you to order me?!"

"You are no queen Shayera Hol of Thanagar and I need you to remember who you are." The figure replies. "Get up! Or I will make you!" Chayera just eyes the figure for a second before she responds.

"Guards!"

"My Queen!" Washa-Ri shouts in alarm as he burst in through the door along with a massive gray hulk in a tattered black suit too small to fit his frame.

"Away from Queen Birdnose!" The hulk rumbles as he charges the figure while Washa-Ri moves to place himself between Chayera and the figure.

"I don't have time for this." The figure growls as the hulk leaps in order to tackle her to the ground but is caught in the air by an invisible power. "But perhaps it will be enough." She says before she turns Grundy to float in front of her.

"Let Grundy go!" Grundy shouts.

"Listen closely Shayera to the tale of Solomon Grundy." The figure replies getting them all to pay more attention;

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday.

Solomon Grundy, christened on Tuesday.

Solomon Grundy, married on Wednesday.

Solomon Grundy, took ill on Thursday

Solomon Grundy, grew worse on Friday

Solomon Grundy, died on Saturday

Solomon Grundy, buried on Sunday

And that was the end, of Solomon Grundy!"

As she finishes, both Grundy and Chayera are repeating the rhyme with her, but at the very end Grundy is seemingly atomized leaving nothing behind.

"Grundy!" Chaeyra cries in alarm, even if a part of her is telling her to wonder why she even knew the name of the albino giant.

"What have you done?!" Washa-Ri asks in alarm as Chayera struggles to rise as the figure approaches them.

"You have done enough harm today, be gone." The figure says before a phantom wind takes Washa-Ri off his feet and out the window, where he would fall fifty feet before landing in the shallow basin at the foot of the palace. "Come on Shayera fight me! Fight it!" The figure continues as she grabs Shayera by the throat and lifts her off the bed. "Prove to me why you are still the angriest, stubborn and mistrustful woman I have ever known! SHOW ME!" She bellows before throwing Chayera across the room. "Or do I have to tear down your entire world?!"

"Chayera!" Katar Hol shouts in alarm as he rushes into the room followed by a thin dark-skinned man in the garb of a priest.

"Katar, help me..." Chayera groans in pain from the injuries to her back.

Katar Hol doesn't need any more to set him flying towards the adversary, intending on strangling it with his bare hands. But as he gets close the figure just swats him aside with contemptuous ease while walking towards Shayera, the blow has enough power to send Katar through one of the tall wooden bedposts before colliding with the wall bending it out of shape with a sickening crunch.

"Not enough." The figure mutters as it casts one look at Hath-Set the priest before he flees the chamber, carrying his remedies with him. "You need something stronger." She continues at Chayera before grabbing her by the hair and blasts a hole in the ground and takes her with her to the deepest dungeons of the palace, where the ship that had brought Chayera and Katar to Earth stands. Ignoring Chayera's cries and protests the figure rips open the ships hull and enters before pushing Shayera towards the Absorbachron located at the back of the ship. "Touch it."

"W-why… why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Chayera asks with tears in her eyes as she turns over, but oddly enough she just feels the heat drawn away from her body as the figure looks at her.

"Is this… Is this fear? FEAR?!" She shouts before grabbing Chayera once more and shakes her viciously. "WAKE UP IN THERE!" She shouts and knocks Chayera several times on her head before dropping her again. "TOUCH IT!"

"W-Who…?" Chayera stammers as her vision swims. "Why…?"

"You will know, touch it." The figure continues.

"Why…?" Chayera continues.

"Touch it!" Chayera just looks at the figure for a short moment before she crawls to the mount where the Absorbachron is socketed, but her strength, will and courage seems to fail her as she tries to reach it. "Just touch it." The figure growls and Chayera pushes herself to reach for the artifact. Putting her hand on the relic she is filled with clarity, her wounds forgotten and the figure is changed.

"You!" Shayera growls at the black cloaked figure with the red skin.

"Believe it or not, I am the only friend you have in here, now get out." Hatred growls before Shayera is sent away.

_Lady Blackhawk:_

Zinda is still trying to process everything she's seen when she's shoved into the brightly lit room she was going to be interrogated in. Landing in Jump City International Airport had been moment she realized she wasn't anywhere near anything she knew, the landing strips alone covered an area larger than most army bases she had seen, and she had seen a lot. The adjoining buildings were equally massive things of glass and steel to go with the enormous car park she had spotted from above. And then there were the planes, those were the scariest of all of this to her. She had over the course of the war flown escort for the B-29 Superfortress, she's chased off the Japanese Emily and even helped shoot down one of the experimental Junker Ju 390's all of which she knew was pushing what was possible to get into the sky. But when she landed, she saw what she guessed to be commercial planes that all were as large, if not bigger and all of them had jet engines by the looks of it.

Then she was ordered over into the military section of the airport where she saw more of her escorts, things that looked like knives with wings and she also got a look at their pilots who all wore bulky suits and helmets. Then, before she had to park, she caught a glimpse of something odd standing in a hangar at the back looking more like a flatfish than a plane from what she could tell before she had to concentrate on getting her plane into the designated spot. After she was done, she was surrounded by armed soldiers who hustled her inside after taking her sidearm away. She didn't fight or say anything assuming the red, whites and blues on everyone's uniform at least meant America was still America.

The door behind her opens and a woman with a strange gray complexion and purple hair wearing a deep blue uniform enters, Zinda tries not to be surprised by the two gray bars on the other woman's shoulders before she salutes her.

"Sit down soldier." The captain orders dryly and waits for Zinda to take her seat before she takes her own and opens the notepad she came in with. "You know rank, a name and a pass code. You are already in big trouble for flying that plane of yours into the city at low altitude, so you better start talking."

"Ah… I suppose Colonel Tyson is out of the question still?" Zinda asks.

"Colonel Tyson died 40 years ago at the age of 89." The captain replies as Zinda just goes blank. "Now do you care to tell me why you know a classified passcode from World War II and is flying around in something we put big red stamps on in our files?" The Captain continues even if she can see Zinda is barely listning to her. "Hey!" She snaps her fingers in front of Zinda's eyes. "Start with your name and rank, if you have any."

"Zinda Blake, airman of the Blackhawks resistance-unit."

"Date of birth?" The captain continues.

"15th of October… 1919." Zinda had the feeling she would get a reaction from the captain as she gives the number.

"Are you making fun airman?" She asks sternly. "Because this is not the time for jokes!" She snaps. "Now, date of birth, the real one." She continues, but Zinda just stares blankly into the table not know what to say. "Well?"

"I… I don't know." Zinda replies as she looks to the hard stare from the other woman.

"Fire in the hole!" Someone shouts the instant before the mirror-glass window taking up a substantial part of the wall next to them is blasted inwards in a hail of automatic gunfire. Zinda throws herself and the aluminium table to the ground to find cover. The captian on the other hand is shredded and falls to the ground next to Zinda before the shooting stops. "You can come out now."

Zinda isn't stupid and keeps her head down while taking a quick look at the captain in hopes she carried a sidearm. By the sound of it, the assailant's weapon is dropped before it jumps into the room through the hole it made to the sound of crunching glass. "Come on, we don't have much time." Zinda's cover is lifted and lets her charge into the other person, but feels like she ran straight into a pillar as the other person doesn't budge.

"Ow…" Zinda groans before she gets a good look at the other person, dressed in a green camo uniform, complete with utility belt, a small backpack, black combat boots and even a camo-patterned helmet on the painted face under it. "Wha…?" She asks as she can see the captain's face under the camo paint of the soldier in front of her.

"Up you go, we need to hurry." The soldier says after throwing the table aside and pulls Zinda up.

"What is going on?!" Zinda asks as the captain groans.

"Something is messing with your head. I can only help you some of the way." The soldier replies before she walks over and kicks the door off its hinges. "Come on." She says before dragging Zinda out with her.

"Who is?" Zinda asks as she runs after the other woman.

"My less charming sister back there."

"Get back here!" Zinda looks over her shoulder and sees the Captain in the doorway, still riddled with bullet holes.

"You went through all of this before, you just don't remember it. Make for the runway." The soldier replies before she slows down to let Zinda lead the way while she pulls out a handgun and starts shooting at the captain that returns fire.

"Who are you two?" Zinda asks.

"Heh! I'm the Marine, she's not nice." The Marine replies sounding almost as if she was enjoying herself. "Had I left you in there she'd have cracked your head and made you doubt everything before you'd go completely nuts."

"Aren't I already?" Zinda asks as she pushes over several solders coming out of the cantina. "Sorry boys."

"The Ragnarok creature never existed, Blackhawk Island is still there. You are still time-displaced however! Grenade!" the Marine shouts before she throws a grenade behind her as the Captain was getting too close.

"Wait what?!" Zinda shouts after the 'ka-pow' of the grenade fades and she turns a corner.

"I can't explain it right now. When you get back in the air, head for the T- tower you saw, you have to find the Oracle, she will know what to do."

"What about you?" Zinda asks.

"I have another appointment to make." The Marine replies before they burst out of the building.

"Where's my bird?" Zinda asks as she can't see her plane, in its stead is a black helicopter.

"I didn't think you could land it on the tower." The Marine says as the alarms start blaring and she stops. "The instruments will be intuitive to you. Get going."

"Wait you…?" Zinda asks before she sees the Marine dig her hands deep into the pouches on her utility belt and pull out two mini-guns that she could never have been hidden there.

"It's my mind, but I can only do so much and this is just fun." The Marine smirks. "You'll understand when you find the Oracle get going." Zinda sees the Captain emerge from the building along with more armed soldiers and decides to bolt for the helicopter. "Konnichiwa, bitches!" The Marine shouts behind her before she opens up with both mini-guns. Zinda only has to kick away one soldier grabbing for her leg as she gets into the helicopter, finding the instruments oddly familiar even if it doesn't resemble the instruments in her own plane.

It only takes her half a moment before she lifts into the air, she takes one look at the Marine, still letting off a storm of bullets at the unending stream of soldiers coming out of the building and the Captain standing rock still and returning fire. "Ain't no way I'm leaving without a little helping hand." She mutters as she flips the cover off the upper of the two firing switches on the steering stick, she only needs to take a quick aim before she fires a beam of crystal blue at the entrance to the building, nearly instantly covering it all in a thick block of ice. The Marine looks up at salutes her before she flies off towards the city and the mysterious tower.

_Zatanna:_

She rushes onto the stage and finds her assistant receiving the applause of the crowd, for what Zatanna neither knows or cares. "Egats kaerb!" As she commanded the stage buckles and breaks beneath her assistant, who stumbles but floats into the air before she can fall.

"It is too late, no need to be petty." She says.

"You call me petty? When you strike at my career? My vanity?" Zatanna asks.

"It's your greatest sin." The figure shrugs.

"That may be, but this ends now. Eb enog!" Much to Zatanna's surprise, the figure remains where it is before floating down to her.

"If you know the truth, then you know that you only have the power I give yo…" She is cut off as Zatanna lands a quick left hook, putting her on her back.

"I do, that's why I made you come to me." Zatanna replies before she leaps at the figure to land several blows against its head.

"Enough!" The other woman commands and Zatanna is thrown halfway across the stage. "This isn't how you are supposed to be!" She continues to complain as they both get up.

"Well that's us stage magicians, full of surprises." Zatanna smirks.

"Yes, I am sure…" The figure hisses as she removes her hood, revealing the red skin and four eyes to Zatanna's surprise. "I will find a surprise; in your intestine!" She shouts as she begins to gather energy, it first comes washing over the stadium walls before it tears them apart and sends it hurling into the sky along with the audience.

Zatanna knows even if she manages to stop the other woman, her own career would be in ruins and quite possibly terminated, but still she rushes her opponent; crashing into her and carrying them both into the black pit she created in the stage floor. She is surprised to feel the other woman vanish between her hands and feeling herself continue to fall into darkness.

_Wonder Woman:_

"You… You are not Raven!" Diana seethes in her bindings as they stride across Greece.

"Ah, but who is Raven, Mistress of the Pit?" Raven teases. "Perhaps it was just you who didn't think I was like this?"

"Who are you then? Daughter of Trigon?" Diana asks.

"Trigon had so many purposes for me after my destiny was fulfilled. I was to rule by his side, lead his armies on. I would be the herald of the end that was Trigon, I was to be the horsewoman of the apocalypse. One day it would all end however, when daughter and father would fight in the ruins of a shattered universe and a new order would rise from the ashes. So who am I?" Raven asks Diana as they head out to sea.

"You are Raven, Daughter of Arella, Student of Azar, Amazon, friend, healer, Champion of Themyscira! Does none of that matter to you?!" Diana replies.

"It does, it's why I wish all of my friends would stand by my side in this, but I cannot afford their refusal." Raven replies.

"Then… you better send me to join them." Diana hisses. "For the slaughter of my mother, my gods and my friends; I swear I will make you pay!" Raven doesn't break stride but Diana floats up to her eye height.

"No Diana, for you are dear to me, if you will not rule by my side in glory, then you will be my slave. Think about it Diana, rule freely by my side and reach glory you have never dreamed of, or have your will stripped away, your every thought bent please me. If that is your wish, I will grant it now."

"The Lasso of Truth burns through such things, even you couldn't do it." Diana growls, but Raven just chuckles and lets her float back to her shoulder.

"Think about it love." Raven smiles.

"No!" Diana snaps and begins to struggle against the Lasso that Diana notices gives slightly, something she knew it shouldn't do.

"It is futile." Raven shrugs without turning her head.

"HRRRR!" Diana growls through clenched teeth as she strains.

"Didn't you hear me?" Raven continues.

"AAARRR!" Diana shouts as something suddenly snaps and the Lasso of Truth is torn apart by Diana's efforts.

"NOOOO!" Raven screams as her form becomes an empty black hole while Diana heads straight for her head.

_Dr. Fate:_

"You may have power Carnage, but you cannot win this." Dr. Fate says calmly as he floats in the air before Inza and the barrier. "Your lies and illusions are failing."

"Is that what you think?" Carnage asks before they both send torrents of power against one another. "You are tired old man, weak." She continues as she can feel Fate tiring with the effort. "And I can do this for forever. Give in."

"Never." Fate hisses.

"Hm." Carnage shrugs before she puts out twice the amount of power she was putting out and blasts Fate into a snowdrift from where he doesn't rise. "Now, where was I?" She asks as she looks to Inza and the barrier. "Ah yes. You know me Inza, you know what I can do, lower the barrier and I will make it painless." Inza doesn't look up or stop her chanting. "Hrr, very well, begging for death it will be then." Carnage replies before she digs the claws of her right hand into her left arm with a hiss as the blackish blood seeps out. She lets it drip onto the shield before drawing a symbol of power onto it while speaking in a rumbling language that pains Inza's ears and makes the spilt blood glow. Inza knew it was coming before the blow struck the symbol and shattered the barrier, sending her flying along with the shards.

She comes to a second after landing, only seeing Carnage walk towards her, dragging Nightwing after her by a foot. "So Inza, how does being skinned alive over the course of a month sound to you?"

"Back…!" Inza groans as she tries to summon her own magics but her smarting head breaks her focus before she can make anything of it.

Carnage huff in amusement before Inza notices what Carnage had; the nose bleed, meaning Inza had gotten a concussion of some kind from the blow. "Not that your magics would have done anything more than tickle." Carnage smirks before something leaps onto her back and starts ripping at her face with a yellow hand.

"Ignore no demon is a useful adage bear it in mind as I shred you as a cabbage!" Etrigan laughs as Zauriel hurries over to Dr. Fate and places a glowing hand on him making him come to.

"We can't lie on our backsides now." Zauriel says as Fate sits up and spots Inza.

"It is not. AEGIS!" He shouts and the barrier springs to life before Etrigan can hit them as he was hurled towards him.

"You insects are growing tiresome." Carnage rumbles as she stands unaffected by Etrigans attack that's left her face a bloody mess.

"We may have to stand together now." Dr. Fate cautions as Carnage draws power to her as he and Etrigan get up.

"Like you have a chance." Carnage smirks as her face re-assembles itself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know some are growing impatient with me, to which I can only apologize, but if it helps I've had to expand this section with several chapters, because the original, upon re-reading, just felt very 'meh' after the battle with Ares.

For those wondering, yes there are reasons behind the scenario's Carnage makes them go through.

**Next Chapter: **A small interlude, who watches the current events and what are they prepared to do about it?


	34. Carnage Victorious, pt 3 (Interlude)

_The Watchtower:_

"Captain, I think you know better than me about what is going on?" Mr. Terrific asks Captain Marvel as the former arrives at the monitor womb that is currently tracking a number of unfolding disasters occurring around the globe. Earthquakes in Japan and on the American Western Seaboard, strange storms in the Atlantic and Indian Oceans, long dormant volcanoes in Italy, Chile, Iceland and other places are showing signs of activity again. Add to them are a number of unnatural event are also taking place, a pillar of blue light from the Temple of Scath is currently stabbing the cloud above Jump City, strange reports of disembodied weeping has been reported from a number of holy sites, including St. Peters Basilica where the noises caused panic in the crowd visiting the square outside. New Arkham Asylum was currently being evacuated as the walls had suddenly started groaning and moaning as if the building itself was a vast sleeping creature that was waking. And from Atlantis, they had received reports of strange noises and rumbles coming from the depths of the Mid Atlantic Ridge. Captain Marvel's eyes flash with lightning for a moment before they return to normal and he rubs his eyes. "Captain?"

"According to the Wizard, the rescue team made a grave mistake and now Trigon's Daughter is loose on the world." Billy replies.

"Raven? Raven is causing all of this?" Mr. Terrific asks.

"No. It is the Daughter of Trigon, it's the thing inside of Raven. The longer it remains out, the more of the world it will affect."

"And does your Wizard have a suggestion as to what we should do?" Terrific asks, knowing that they already had most of the heavy hitters of the League on site, Marvel's eyes flash again.

"I have to be ready to intervene; older powers are already moving against her. But our best hope is that those already there can wake Raven up."

"Older powers?" Terrific asks.

"There are few who mourned the passing of Trigon the Terrible." Marvel replies. "Many would cherish the opportunity to exterminate the rest of his line."

"Right." Mr. Terrific sighs and turns to the screens and the console. "Attention all Justice League personnel, this is an Alpha Level threat, prepare for emergency teleportation." He announces as he starts to power up the teleporters and assign teams for the various catastrophes happening around the globe. "I hope you're right Captain."

"It's a question of faith." Billy smiles before he flies down to the pads.

_A hidden complex just outside of Seattle_

"Miss Waller, how unexpected." Tala notes as she looks up from the potions she was currently mixing.

"You already know why." Waller replies from the screen, not failing to detect the succubus' sarcasm.

"It is difficult to miss, but you know I am limited in my options." Tala shrugs, referring to the fact that she was still a prisoner of Wallers, but that she could shave years off her sentence if she continued working in an advisory capacity on magical matters, and under strict control allowed to brew potions and cast spells for Wallers benefit.

"Start with what you know." Waller grumbles.

"As you know, Trigons little offspring vanished a few months ago, it appears she has returned." Tala replies as she carefully pours a thick purple liquid into a tall glass where a little yellow flower lies, making the mix turn green.

"And with an increase in power." Waller notes.

"Oh no, the power that she is exercising now has always been there, she just never displayed it." Tala shrugs as she pours a few tiny blackish-brown pieces of what appears to be stone into the concoction.

"You know she is a source of irritation to me Tala, if she goes south completely, what are our chances?" Waller asks.

"Your's are slim." Tala replies while stirring her brew with a long glass rod. "Old powers have already mobilized to try and contain her."

"You mean other supernatural beings. Will it work?" Amanda asks.

"Perhaps, but gods tend to be so predictable, so I wouldn't count on it." Tala continues as she studies her brew before walking over to pick out what looks like a small twig.

"Tell me something, why are they interested in her?" Waller asks as Tala pops the twig into the glass where the brew slowly turns blue.

"She is Trigons daughter." Tala shrugs before she looks up, the expression on Amanda's face tells her the explanation wasn't enough. "Trigon was an invader Amanda, he took over his own reality and removed any who could or would challenge him. They are worried his daughter will continue if she remains as she is. Ah yes, and she has the interest of the Morningstar."

"You mean Lucifer." Waller notes.

"Indeed, and to be of interest to him… well lets just say there have been fought countless wars and made billions of sacrifices in hell just to catch his eye." Tala replies as she takes a look at her creation, that's now turned an icy blue. "So Amanda, what are you going to do about her?" She smirks as she takes the glass and leans against the counter while waiting for Wallers reply.

"Do you have anything for such an event?" Amanda asks dryly, knowing that Tala was trying to work it all into an advantage for herself.

"I only have a few ideas, since I have been under your care for so long." Tala replies. "Some of my colleagues might be better prepared."

"And who would they be?" Amanda asks knowing Tala was associated with over two dozen cults and gatherings across the globe and beyond, and those were only the ones she knew about.

"The Dark Circle, they would not have been ignoring her." Tala replies before she takes a sip.

"The one you've spoken the least about." Waller notes.

"I have been saving them for a rainy day." Tala smirks. "If I am allowed to meet with them, we may be able to arrange something."

"And I assume only face-to-face will do." Amanda rumbles, liking it all less and less as Tala nods and take another sip. There is a long period of silence from Amanda before she continues. "On one condition; I am coming along."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Tala smirks before she downs her drink.

_London:_

"Oh bloody hell!" Constantine shouts as he has woken up and finds an item in his tiny flat on fire. He quickly jumps out of bed and knocks it off the shelf and to the ground before taking his pillow and throws it onto it followed by himself hoping he could smother it.

"… Bad way to wake up." He mutters to himself a moment later as he guesses the fire had gone out. "Ah nuts." He grumbles as he picks the pillow off the effigy, a small wooden figure that's been roughly carved into the shape of a demon with four eyes. "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He continues as he picks it up and finds it still far too hot to hold so runs to his kitchen and puts it in the sink. "Right… better get the posse together." He grumbles before washing his hands.

_Elsewhere:_

Wherever here is, is difficult to explain since it is a realm where only gods and the mad visit, as no other could make the journey and no other would dare. The traveler has made the journey a few times now, though he has never liked having to do so. In truth he dislikes the idea of acting through agents like this, but neither his own daughter or the Spawn of Trigon were entities he would cross outside of his place of power on such short notice.

Even to his eyes, their abode looks pleasant enough; a green cottage with a thatched roof on top of a green hill. It's rather deceptive, he knows, they didn't like being reminded of what their best known trait was amongst mortals, even at their most terrible, they preferred simply being called the Kind Ladies or the Kindly Ones. And he reminds himself of that as he knocks on their door, knowing they would know he'd be there even before he arrived.

The door is answered shortly after his knock and an ancient looking woman appear in the doorway. "Well look who it is, come in old Thunderfist." The Crone greets before she lets him pass.

"Oh hello Skyfather, what brings you to these parts?" The aged but pleasant looking woman who is sitting in the living room greets as he is followed in by the Crone.

"I am in the need of your services Great Mother." Zeus says as he is directed to a chair while he notes they had switched, the Crone was now knitting, the young blond Maiden was now pulling the curtains aside and the Great Mother was emerging from the kitchen with a kettle and a few snacks which she places on the table separating them before they change again. The Crone rises from putting the tray down, the Great Mother sits down on the couch and the Maiden continues knitting. "And perhaps the Ladies will be entertained?"

"Blood-Vengeance only Lovie, you know the rules." The Maiden replies with a smile.

"Oh, let him finish Poppin." The Crone adds before they switch again.

"Of course. But my problem has murdered her father." Zeus replies, getting the oddly satisfied smiles to play across the faces of the Ladies, he is willing to think it was because they hoped some would seek them out for this and not because he was doing something he might come to regret, such was always the risk.

_The Heliopolis:_

Admits the brilliant white clouds and crystal blue sky floats a gigantic temple city, a memory of a greatness that no longer exists in the world of men, now only represented by the tombs of men and ruined temples that were left behind.

Under a colossal pyramid of gold, a gathering is taking place. Not so much that the participants in the room come and go, but more that their presence is directed here into the enormous obsidian statues that carry their likeness.

"I deem it unwise, he did not fare well the last they met." Bastet, the cat headed goddess says to the proposal from Shu, the wind god. "He has defied us before and we are not as strong as we once were should he fail."

"This time he will arrive at his choosing, not awaken after long slumber. And if fortune is with him, the Olympians Champion will assist him." Atum the Creator replies. "What say you Thoth? Is our course a wise one?" He asks the Ibis-headed god who has so far remained silent.

"He considers." Isis replies as the god of wisdom remains silent.

"Mother, you and yours have walked the minds of your old followers." The rumbling voice of Maahes, the lion headed god of war, starts at Bastet. "What do they say of her?"

"Like most of the mortals, they only consider her in mortal terms. They do not see her at all the way we do." Bastet replies.

"Yet they must know." Maahes rumbles. "What do they say?"

"The Bana have begun to consider her an inspiration ever since their queen elevated her after the battle against the Lion of Olympus." Isis adds.

"It is rooted in their own feeling of lack of progress within Themysciran society." Bastet continues.

"The anomaly in this situation is Athena of Olympus." Thoth finally says. "Why has she failed to react to this development?"

"She will have ceased to care, as the Olympians are want to do." Shu snorts disdainfully.

"That is unlikely." Isis replies.

"The offspring of Apep has had the attention of Athena for centuries, and continued to have, last we spoke." Bastet continues. "I am in the belief that she knows more than we in this matter."

"Or she does not see the threat for what it is." Thoth continues. "Not even she sees all ends."

"Enough." Horus commands and the others fall silent. "My choice is thus; Teth Adam will be tasked with undoing the daughter of Apep, while he still can or he will be stripped of our favor and his life. Let my will be done!" He rumbles before the deities depart the chamber, while Isis sends Bastet a knowing look and slight nod.

_Asgard_

The mighty Hall of Odin has stood since time immemorial, as long as the mountains that surrounds it for most of those who make their home inside, it has just always stood and will continue to do so, until the end of days. Like a mountain in itself the fortress city is a dizzying amount of ancient timber reinforced with stone and black iron that supports it to its peak, where the golden hall of Valhalla rests above the clouds.

Near the base however is where the mounts are normally kept, including the mighty eight-legged Sleipnir, Odin's own mount, swifter than any horse that walks the Earth and now, being readied for its owner, who is waiting patiently for his steed as he is approached by his son.

"Father, you ride forth with the Valkyries? But not for war?" The massive ginger bearded God of Thunder asks his father, currently hiding most of himself under an old brown cloak and a wide brimmed hat while carrying a heavy oaken staff and his two ravens perched on his shoulders.

"I ride to observe certain events in Midgard I have found disturbing. Surtur's daughter has shown herself once more." Thor just freezes at the mention, knowing what that could mean for them all. "But my wise eye see hidden hands in what is currently happening, and I do not believe things are lost, yet."

"Why the Valkyries then?" Thor asks.

"Some worthy may fall before she is restored. But I am warning you, my son, do not interfere with this." Odin says and fixes his son with a stare from his one eye as Sleipnir is brought out of its stable. "I'd prefer not having to bring you back with me." He continues as he mounts getting an irritated huff out of Thor.

"Then you will not. Travel well All-Father." Thor replies as he steps back before Sleipnir takes to the air, riding on the wind, while further up a host of Valkyries on their flying mounts take to the sky as well.

_Oa, Citadel of the Guardians:_

"We are aware of the disturbances Lantern Salaak, appropriate action will be taken." One of the female Guardians assure the lantern addressing from the central power battery below them.

"I understand Guardian, it is just that in all my years I have never seen such a thing." Salaak replies and the Guardians know he would have been looking for similar incidents.

"It happens occasionally, you need not to trouble yourself." One of the male Guardians reply.

"But…" Salaak starts.

"You need not trouble yourself." Ganthet repeats firmly.

"Yes Guardian." Salaak replies after a second of surprise before lowering his head and the transmission is terminated.

"If it is happening here, it may be happening elsewhere." One of the male Guardians says.

"Most likely." One of the others continues. "The Abstracts of Earth are already mobilizing to deal with it."

"It would be unwise for them; they are imprecise and often inadequate in their responses." One of the females adds. "Should we take action before they worsen the situation?" She asks before they all feel a slight shift in the air around them.

"Unusual." Ganthet notes before an electrical discharge flies out of the ground with a flash leaving Athena in full battle armor standing in the center of the room.

"Greetings Ancient Ones." She salutes.

"And to you Athena of Olympus." Ganthet replies. "You are here regarding the situation in sector 2814." He notes.

"I am here to dissuade you from intervening. Matters are complicated enough as they are, your involvement will only make it worse." Athena replies getting a few shifts between the Guardians. "Clumsy as you may call us, our plans are already laid and in motion." The Guardians remain quiet for a moment as they think and communicate amongst themselves.

"Your plans carry many great risks." One of the female Guardians note. "It will only take one to fail."

"That is the nature of such things." Athena replies.

"Do you believe we will condone them?" The same Guardian continues.

"We care not if you do." Athena shrugs. "I come here to serve warning that your involvement may undo it all. Remember Ancient Ones the amount of will each one of you carries and what she could do with it should she drain just one of you. Remember!" Athena replies before she disappears in a blast of lightning.

_The Garden of the Forking Ways_

This garden is unlike any other, filled with paths that change and weave under a set sky, through empty plains, hedge mazes, ruins, clouds and trees. In a sense it is not a place you can reach by travel, but in another you don't need to, because you are already here; in the Garden of Destiny, where you will all walk from your birth till you die and beyond.

As he has done for over 10 billion years, Destiny walks his garden, his tall form hidden under the brown robe and hood. With him he carries the Book of Destiny, wherein the fate of all is written down. He is the only one who understands and is able to navigate the peculiar geography of his garden with ease, as he is not bound to it the way most others are.

It was at the statues of his siblings he read the page of his book, instructing him to return to his abode, passing duplicates of himself three times along the way. After entering the structure that appears similar to a roofless Greek temple, he heads towards a special room, a room that he doesn't use often; his gallery. But as his book instructed him to do, he knows he must use it now.

He passes first the swirling painting of his youngest sister, then the image of a hooked ring, then a silver heart, the empty portrait where the Prodigal should have been, then he passes a full portrait of a thin, white skinned man dressed in the manner of a French nobleman under a full moon. But Destiny stops at the final portrait, for she is the one he must notify.

"Sister, I stand in my gallery, will you speak with me?" He asks her portrait. The portrait blinks before the woman leans out of the frame and smiles.

"Hiya brother, what's the occasion?" She asks as she rests her arms on the frame of the picture before resting her head on them.

"I have consulted my book, and it has told me you must be somewhere." He replies.

"I am everywhere already, you have to be a little more precise." She teases.

"It is different this time. For what reason I do not know, but there is someone in the Earthly Himalaya's you must meet with." Destiny replies.

"But not take away?" She asks. "Not going to tell me who?"

"Perhaps. All I know is that there is someone you need to meet in the Himalaya's, that is all." He continues.

"_Hrr_. Ok, I guess I better get going then, don't be a stranger." She replies, knowing he wouldn't elaborate, before she sinks into the painting again and takes up the previous position.

_Themyscira_

"Your Highness? It is not like you to be out at this time of night." Artemis notes as she is heading home from her local watering hole, but finds Hippolyta coming from Magala's cavern.

"It is late for you as well Sister, but there were matters I hoped I could receive clarity." Hippolyta replies.

"Were there none to be had?" Artemis asks knowing that Magala was as likely to give sound advice as she was to get distracted by clouds and cracks in rocks.

"Not this night." Hippolyta sighs and looks down over the sleeping city. "Something is wrong, I can feel it in my bones and the Gods are quiet on the matter."

"You don't think they found her?" Artemis asks knowing Hippolyta was getting impatient regarding the efforts into finding Raven and that like her, she was concerned she wouldn't be found amongst the living.

"I don't know. But I pray they find her well in body and mind." Hippolyta sighs.

"She will be, and if not, we will try and make her right again." Artemis replies.

"We will. Good night sister." Hippolyta nods and leaves.

"Good night Your Highness." Artemis replies after her before she also heads for home. But when she enters her quarters, she can feel something is different. Out of the pile of weapons lying on the ground she quickly arms herself, even if she can't see anything. "Come out."

"As you wish." However surprised Artemis is at the voice and the being that phases into being in front of her, she doesn't let her guard down. "Smaller than the one you used to have." Bastet, having taken the shape of a gray furred human woman with a cat's head as she always did in person, notes at the room. "Just as messy though."

"Bastet." Artemis replies as she relaxes and bows having had the time to asses whenever it was Bastet or not. "What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Unfortunately I am here to request your services for combat. Great powers are moving against your friend, seeking her death."

"Raven? They found her?" Artemis asks.

"Part of her. Athena is playing her games, games Isis and I are part of. The rest of the Heliopolis however isn't, even parts of Olympus are against her in this matter." Bastet explains.

"So they've sent assassins." Artemis replies, figuring that it was Raven's least pleasant side she, Hippolyta and the oracles and mages had been feeling this last hour or so. "Am I to be yours?" She asks knowing even Athena could at any time renounce her favors and turn on a champion if it served her purposes.

"Do you wish to be?" Bastet asks and lets a moment of silence fill the air where neither of them break off their stares. "You wouldn't anyway, not before you accepted she was lost. No, we do not wish her death, we wish her to remain alive at least until the gambit has failed. I will grant you a boon for this task, you will remain unseen and untouchable until you choose to engage, so your blow must count."

"I always do." Artemis notes.

"This time more than any, for once exposed you will be battling gods and those with their power." Bastet replies stiffly.

"And I am the only one to go?" Artemis asks, though she does feel pride for being selected, she knew there were others here that would want to go if asked.

"Athena has sent her messengers to your Queen and your friends, but you must dress for cold weather before you make your way to the smith and ask her."

"Can Athena's envoys not reach her?" Artemis asks as she looks in her closet for some heavier clothing.

"She sleeps behind locked doors." Bastet replies.

"Owls." Artemis mutters as she gets into a pair of pants she normally intended to wear on long sea voyages along with a thick sweater. "How will we get there?" She asks as she picks her weapons.

"Give me your hand." Bastet says and holds out her own and waits for it to be filled with Artemis' "Join hands with those with the marks and you will go." She says as she lets go and Artemis finds a tiny paw print on the skin between her thumb and index finger. "It will fade, in time."

"Assuming we live that long." Artemis replies.

"Aye, fortune be with you Artemis of Bana-Mighdall." Bastet replies before she fades away.

_New Genesis:_

"Highfather." Orion greets quietly as he kneels before the leader of New Genesis, who himself is kneeling before the featureless gray slab of stone that serves as his conduit to the Source.

"My son." Highfather replies as he opens his eyes before rising to his feet, supported by his staff. "There is an anomaly on Earth we need you to investigate."

"Is it a threat?" Orion asks as he rises as well.

"That is what we need you to estimate, the Source is vague." Highfather replies as he motions for Orion to follow him into an adjoining room that features a console with a screen. "Tell me what you see." He says before pushing a few buttons and brings up an image where many lines cross up and down as if a seismic measurement. However to the New Gods it is a language of its own, telling its own tale.

"That can't be." Orion starts as he reads it. "Darkseid himself would never do such a thing."

"More the worry, but it is there. I have ordered our forces to stand ready, but we need you to assess what this is before we act. Is it a weapon Darkseid has created? Or has someone else managed to tap into the Omega Force? We need to know, and quickly." Orion nods at Highfather's request.

"I will report as soon as I have located it." Orion replies before he makes his way out. Highfather looks after him before turning back to the screen in worry; Darkseid as the sole wielder of the Omega-Force was more than enough evil the universes had to bear, if other, older, more evil beings mastered it, they could become unstoppable, if they didn't rot away first.

_New Orleans:_

"Brother, what an unexpected surprise." Sam greets the tall, long haired, blond being shown out into the back garden of Dis where he is having lunch.

"I sincerely doubt that." Michael replies as he takes the vacant seat in front of him. "Why did you agree to meet me?"

"Curiosity. Why did you wish to speak in person?" Sam asks, considerably more at ease than Michael is.

"We are interested in what your stake is in the situation the in Himalaya's." Michael replies but gets a laugh from Sam.

"You think I have anything to do with it?" Sam asks with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you?" Michael asks calmly.

"Why would I have anything to do with this brother?" Sam asks as he leans back in his seat again.

"We know you consider her interesting or you would never have let her across your doorstep." Michael replies.

"When she is in her right mind, we are kindred spirits she and I, you wouldn't understand." Sam replies as Mikela steps out with a glass of red wine for each of them before she heads back into the house.

"So you do have a hand in the current situation." Michael notes calmly as Sam sends him a look with red in his eyes.

"Brother, it vexes me when you try to be clever, mostly because you aren't any good at it." Sam growls before emptying his glass in a mouthful. "She and I are both rebels against predestination, what's walking around in the snow right now is very much like you; tedious and predictable. Tell me brother, does she trouble you?"

"She troubles me not." Michael replies flatly before sipping his wine.

"I think she does; it troubles you that she is allowed to wander this plane and not doing anything that would permit you or some of the others to act."

"We only act when needed." Michael shrugs. "We think it troubles you as well, if left as she is, there might be much less to interest you around here."

"Undoubtedly, but there are quite a few already drawing swords, why should I?" Sam continues.

"It would interfere with all those scenarios you've seen her in, all those plans you've woven."

"Only in my mind. She has potential, potential even you might be surprised to see." Sam replies.

"A few years to get everyone beaten into lines, a few more to make it all happen. I am more concerned about how many innocents she takes with her." Michael just looks disdainfully as Sam starts to laugh.

"Oh that, sure, she could do that within a year." Sam replies as his mirth dies down. "The Pit is just itching to have someone to rip into and it doesn't care what it is. But if that's what you think of her, you better return to your perch, because I think you will be in for a surprise."

"Hmm, so no intention to intervene?" Michael continues.

"None, yet. You?" Sam asks.

"If necessary. Yet?" Michael asks.

"I might now that you're interested." Sam smirks.

"It will be your choice as always." Michael replies as he rises from his seat.

"As long as I am here? No it isn't." Sam replies with a sour tone entering his voice.

"Regardless, I wish you well brother." Michael continues before he turns to light and disappears into the sky, leaving Sam to look after him.

"Hmm, Asmodel then. Perhaps this does require a little something." He says to himself and smirks while rising from his seat with an idea. "Mazikeen!"


End file.
